


[蒲萄唐] Bi-directional【向哨AU】

by dimisa



Category: RPS, 密室大逃脱大神版
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 蒲唐 - Freeform, 蒲萄唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 183
Words: 271,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa
Summary: 综艺衍生，蒲熠星、唐九洲 RPS，向导、哨兵架空AU
Relationships: 蒲熠星/唐九洲
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 引言

源自于  
∵  
蒲唐两人日常对外双标，对内格外偏袒。  
jojo说阿蒲是他的榜样，而对于阿蒲来说jojo的存在可以让他心情更好。  
而这两个人，超越正常人水平的心灵感应，完全属于不可理解范畴。  
∴  
jojo→ppp：精神稳定剂  
ppp→jojo：引领者

补：向哨AU不熟，基于基本规则做了个人化修订，bug是我的，喜好也是我的，甜是蒲萄唐的。  
【蒲：精神体-布偶猫→剑齿虎；jojo：精神体-北极兔】


	2. 一、塔

从圣所出来的第三天，他们看到了塔。  
高大、纯白、孤独地伫立在空旷的平原之上。  
比想象中更恢弘，也更破落。

“啊……”  
唐九洲拖长声音发出无意义的音节，看着眼前的塔，张着嘴，半天也没下文。  
一旁的邵明明早就习惯了他这断章的风格，懒得理会，只是和周围人一样，顺着车前进的方向，看着高大却依旧遥远的塔。  
隔了许久才大喘气了一句：我起鸡皮疙瘩了。

旁边传来一声轻笑，也不知道是哪一位听了去了觉得有趣或者无聊，周围一圈人都差不多表情，对于他们这群从圣所刚出来的小孩来说，看到塔有任何表现都一样。  
邵明明用眼角扫了一圈周围，没发现偷笑的人，低哼了一声，抬起下巴仰起脖子，带着一贯端着的小骄傲又盯着前头看了一会儿。只不过他这姿态摆着直到有些累了也没见着下文，再看看一旁，那傻乎乎的少年人还半张着嘴盯着前头的塔一眨不眨。  
“别看了，回头有得是时间看。”  
邵明明拽了他一把，唐九洲这才回过神来。  
“明明，是塔诶！”  
带着黑框镜的少年人眼里有掩盖不住的兴奋。  
“是是是”，邵明明心里叹了口气，“都看到了。”  
“我们马上就要到了诶。”  
唐九洲贴近车窗玻璃，歪着脑袋又盯着那塔看了过去。  
“还早呢。”  
平原极其广阔，以至于即便是遥远的存在，在极目远眺的情况下也显得尤为明显。  
更何况是唯一的塔。  
荒原上仿佛只剩下这一栋建筑物，缠绕在周围的除了寂静的空气，似乎没有其他活物。唯有仔细凝心去看去听，才能发现塔的周围有着茂密的植物，远一些的地方还有潺潺水声。这是给强大却又精神脆弱的哨兵准备的最佳场所，若无意外，也是他们最终沉眠的地方。  
“唉……”  
唐九洲晃了个神回头，就听见邵明明在和引路人搭话。  
“老师我们这还有多久啊？”  
“大概半天吧。”  
大概是邵明明的特长发挥了作用，看起来冷冰冰的引路人倒是没什么保留，客客气气和他聊了几句。  
“这么远啊”，邵明明撩了撩刘海，抬眼看向几乎没拉近什么距离的塔，又问：“我们进去就要分配了吗？”  
“想死吗？”  
引路人笑了一声。  
“不想。”  
身为精致boy，邵明明非常惜命。  
“那就得了。”引路人又一次恢复到了冷冰冰的模样，“什么都不会还分配什么？”  
“哦哦哦！”唐九洲回头就听到这句：“我们是不是先要去上课？”  
“嗯。”  
引路人看了他一眼，少年人眼里都是光，他颇为不解，问道：“上课也高兴？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
唐九洲扶了一把眼睛，扛着颠簸的车况，凑了过去，小声问：“我听说第一向导就在塔里，会不会给我们上课啊？”  
引路人蓦得垂下眸子，隔了会儿才问：“谁说的？第一向导会给你们上课？”  
“没人说……”少年瑟缩了一下，“我就很想……”  
想什么呢？  
他也没想好。  
想见他？想听课？还是想跟着这么一个厉害的人学习？  
好像都可以，好像也都不是。  
只是那曾经存在于课本上或者传闻里的名字，眼看着就有机会靠近了，怎么也想见一面。  
就当偶像崇拜也行。  
唐九洲在心里默默地想着，反正没有一个相当向导的预备役，不想见见蒲熠星的。  
那个传闻中的第一向导。


	3. 二、入塔

抵达塔的时间是接近于半夜，一车的少年在颠簸中早就睡得迷迷糊糊，被入口关卡出的强光灯一照，一个个都激了起来，惺忪着眸子看向前头。  
那是哨兵。  
真正意义上的哨兵，和他们这些预备役不太一样，从身形到气味都不一样。  
唐九洲被一旁邵明明推了一把，恍惚着摇了摇头，又看了身边一眼，不太理解。  
“看前头。”  
美丽本丽的邵明明即便是刚睡醒也已经打点好了形象，整个人看起来精神奕奕的，正盯着前面一眨不眨。  
唐九洲顺着他眼神看过去，才发现前面黑咕隆咚的地方，其实是一扇门。从上到下，几乎占据了整个视野，在车厢内往外几乎看不到门的上端，只感觉那门内幽深无比，仿佛一口能将所有人吞噬的黑洞。  
寂静的可怕。  
唐九洲仔细看了眼，才发现门内两侧都藏着人，或许也未必是隐藏，可能就是等级高，他们看不出。不过因为他眼神特别好才发现了一点端倪，也不知道邵明明是怎么注意到的。  
“嗯”，唐九洲点了点头，“有。”  
邵明明稍稍叹了口气，往后一靠，窝在椅背里，小声道：“果然。”  
“怎么办？”  
“凉拌。”  
虽说知道选择的方向没有回头路，但真正面临毫无自由的未来的瞬间，果然还是有点想退缩。  
“诶，你说我们是不是选错了？”  
问倒是问句，可惜语调里没多少后悔的意思。  
邵明明清晰知道他的言下之意：“我是无所谓的，反正我总是有机会的。”  
美丽本丽撩了一把刘海，一甩头：“你舍得吗？”  
不行。  
“唉……”  
说起来邵明明也是因为不放心所以干脆选择进塔，和唐九洲很小就被发现有向导潜质不同，邵明明其实有别的路可以选。  
“不要唉声叹气，”邵明明白了他一眼，“想多了。”  
进了塔也不是就一定死在里头，“向导活下来的概率还是很高的。”  
就是不知道及格率高不高，这点邵明明是没什么底气的。

通过了前哨的盘查，车辆缓缓通过大门的时候，唐九洲敏锐的感觉到有一道非常强烈的精神力从他们身上扫了过去。  
“厉害了。”  
他感慨了一句，心想着精神阈值不知道比自己高多少，正想说什么，一转头就看到邵明明脸色苍白神情不太对。  
“明明？怎么了明明？你还好吧？”唐九洲摇了摇他，眼睛里满是疑惑。  
“求求你闭个嘴。”邵明明按着额角，问他：“你不头痛吗？”  
“啊？没……”  
话还没说完，就被邵明明捂了嘴。  
看到对方瞪着眼，唐九洲才反应过来，他扫了一眼周围，果然大部分人脸色都不太好。  
唐九洲小心翼翼点点头，缩回椅背里，用少见的安静换来一个邵明明的白眼，总算是安分了下来。  
进门的精神压力一闪而过，大部分人都没有意识到问题，只有引路人在他们身上扫了一眼，最后也没说什么。  
或许是因为时间太晚的关系，车绕过前方许多建筑物，从塔的另一次绕了过去，在后方的建筑群里停了下来。  
这是给他们这些预备役准备的宿舍，或许是收到精神冲击的关系，所有人都脸色都不太好。唐九洲拖着邵明明从引路人手里快速拿过宿舍门卡，拎着自己的箱子从乱糟糟的人群里找到方向，直接去了房间。  
如无意外，这就是在他正式转职前一直要住的地方了。


	4. 三、引导课

宿舍的房间不大，但是格局不错，说是两人一间，其实只是合用客厅和休息室。从休息室的门廊后出去分割成两个独立的空间，各自有卧室和训练间。再往里头甚至还有个隔离室，但是上了锁，就不知道什么时候才会启用了。  
或许是因为这些精神图景尚未完全成长的预备役本身也相对“珍贵”，房间的隔音和防护措施都不错。唐九洲进门之后就觉得精神压力明显小了很多。  
“哦……！有屏蔽器。”  
少年人眼神不错，墙壁上几个细微的暗格几乎和墙板的花纹融为一体，不仔细看几乎分辨不出来，他倒是一眼看见了。  
或许是因为隔离设备起了作用，邵明明在沙发上萎靡了一会儿便恢复过来，眼看着好友东翻翻西摸摸，不一会儿就找出许多东西来。  
“唐九洲你能不能消停点？”  
晃得他脑袋又开始痛了。  
“诶？可是不是说确保安全第一要素就是要熟悉环境吗？”  
课本知识他学得可好呢。  
“所以你在这里找出什么不安全要素了吗？”邵明明默默吐槽，“你是当遗迹寻宝呢？”  
理论来说他们这些预备役是没有资格参与到正式行动中去的，不过任何事情都有例外。眼前这位就是因为在一次见习过程中，因为破解密码速度太快而被吸收为替补“寻觅”队员的。  
作为一个学生期就有实际行动经验的人来说，唐九洲从一开始就是这次入塔的人员中最高标记的几个之一。  
“其实……”唐九洲转了个身，“也是有的。”  
邵明明看着他手上几个东西，神情从疲惫瞬时转为惊吓。  
那是几个辐射仪和控制器。  
“你从哪里翻出来的！”  
“墙上。”唐九洲指了指壁画后面的格子，“还有沙发下面和墙角。”  
唐九洲顺手指了几个地方。  
邵明明顺着他手指的动作看了一眼，不由得感慨：“不愧是你。”  
那基本都是内嵌式暗格，也不知道他怎么看出来的。  
“有几个地方线条不对，”唐九洲知道他想问什么，“我敲了敲，觉得应该可以拆。”  
两个人对着那几个迷你设备看了半天，犹豫问道：“为什么宿舍里要放这种东西？”  
“天晓得。”邵明明皱了皱眉眉头，问：“你能关了吗？”  
“可以是可以，不过……”唐九洲摇了摇头：“我觉得暂时最好不要关。”  
“为什么？”  
问完邵明明就知道自己又犯蠢了。  
既然是宿舍里的，那必然就是塔里的设置，想来如果发生变化，反而会引起别人注意。  
问题是这东西怎么看都不怀好意，也不知道到底是为什么会这般针对预备役。  
“我可以把它们先和屏蔽器放一起。”  
唐九洲速度很快，邵明明看着他三两下又把周围恢复成原样，突然觉得脑袋更痛了。他摆了摆手，随便挑了个房间进去倒头就睡，也没兴趣再看唐九洲“探索宿舍”。

第二天的时候他是被特别吵的声音给喊醒的，意识迷糊之间只听到一叠声的“哦哦哦”，隔音门都挡不住的异常熟悉。  
“唐九洲你吵什么呢？”  
邵明明连妆发都没得整理拉开门就准备骂人了。  
“明明，快起来要去上课了！！”  
“上课就上课啊需要这么高兴吗？”  
这学校里四年了还没上够吗换到塔里居然还要上课？  
好吧，其实要从预备役转正的第一要素就是要通过塔的考核，只不过谁都没想到来得这么快而已。  
“但是今天是引导课啊！！”  
“那又如何？”  
脑波交流失败，邵明明表示不懂唐九洲的兴奋点。  
“那个！那个……！！那个……！！那个那个！！”  
唐九洲手舞足蹈，邵明明抬手按住他，点了点头：“行了，我懂了。”  
然后果断关门，把噪音隔绝在外。

是的，能让唐九洲这么兴奋，估计也就一个原因了。  
可惜邵明明最后还是后悔了，他不应该和唐九洲一起进教室，然后还坐在一起。  
毕竟谁也不想在第一天就成为万众瞩目的“焦点”。  
是的，唐九洲这个戆戆，大庭广众，众目睽睽，在数百人的大教室里，猛地站起来对着刚走进教室的那个人，大声“哦哦！！”  
行了，这下不用介绍，邵明明也知道他是谁了。那个听了无数遍的名字：  
蒲熠星啊。


	5. 四、导师

站在讲台前的青年神色平淡只是略略抬头看了眼，眼神中带着几分茫然和询问的意图，意外地让唐九洲看懂了。  
“唐九洲，”年轻人小幅度的拍了拍胸口，声音不由自主的放低了几分：“我叫唐九洲。”  
“嗯。”  
台上的人点了点头，转身在显示面板上打上了自己的名字。  
“蒲熠星。”言简意赅地介绍：“你们今天的讲师。”  
随着这个名字出现，原本安静的大教室终于传出各种细微的响动，所有人都知道这个名字背后的意思。  
倒是讲台上那人很冷静，冷静到几乎淡漠，没有介绍自己的意图也不看周围，顺手切了显示屏上的字幕，打开新的投影，准备直奔主题。  
只是那随意一抬头却看到刚才那少年人还站着，直愣愣的看着自己。  
“有事？”  
“……没”  
“坐下？”  
“哦。”  
唐九洲就像被按下了启动开关，终于意识到自己还站着这个事情，动作迅捷的坐下，依旧是一眨不眨得盯着眼前的人。  
蒲熠星被他看得有些奇怪，终于稍微提起些兴趣，多看了他一眼。  
二十左右的年轻人，尚未褪去的青涩，眼神中还带着天真，情绪直白而强烈——是个出身不错娇宠养大还没见过黑暗的小朋友。  
完全忘了自己比小朋友大不了几岁，蒲熠星只是垂下眸子，再抬头的时候已经敛去了所有神色，看起来依旧是冷淡而不好说话的孤高感。  
“我负责讲授精神图景的概论”，蒲熠星推了推眼镜，语速有点慢，似乎没想好怎么开口的模样，但却未因此停下：“概论之后的内容，将有具体负责课程的导师来继续。”  
他不似学校里的那些教师，或者带着显而易见的高傲，或者带着不确定性的焦躁，蒲熠星整个人都很平淡，近乎于冷漠的模样，不需要别人回应也不应对学生的疑问，按照自己的节奏继续道：  
“什么是向导和哨兵？”  
不等有任何讨论和回答，他继续道：“无论是引导或者攻击，其本质是职业划分，而对于普通人来说，这两者没有区别，是‘异于常人’的概念。所以，在根本上，向导和哨兵没有区别。”  
这话和书本上的内容完全相反，也和既往的知识点截然不同，甚至在概念上过于离经叛道，虽然没有给讨论或提问的环节，但课堂上已经生出了窃窃私语，更甚者有不少人举手试图打断他。

“哇~~”邵明明拖长了感叹词，抬胳膊捅了捅依旧对着蒲熠星在发呆的好友：“你这个偶像有点不同寻常啊。”  
至少从没听过有人会明着这么说的，能说出这种话来的人，在大部分向哨者的认知里，要么是对向导、哨兵一无所知的普通人，要么就是半路出家对具体引导精神图景和精神体不甚了解的野路子“散兵”。  
但无论哪一种，都上不得台面。而今天从“传说中第一向导”的口中说出这话，着实令人惊讶。  
“那是当然的！”  
唐九洲尚未反应过来邵明明的言下之意，先理所当然的认下了这份“夸奖”，隔了三秒才回过神反驳他：“不是，蒲老师这么说一定是有他的理解的。”  
行吧，无条件站边，这位迷弟应该是没救了。  
也不知道是他的声音被听到了还是因为他的动作过于明显，唐九洲说完就感觉到讲台上的视线从他这里一扫而过，只不过没等他回应那视线已经挪开。  
错过了“偶像”对视的机会，唐九洲在心里默默叹了口气，又盯着人继续听课去了。  
台上的人似乎对底下的任何讨论都不在意，按照自己的节奏，语句清晰又坚定道：“无论是向导或哨兵，本质上是依托精神图景对精神体加以具现化和空间化的手段，再通过精神反哺躯体，换来某一特性的强化或优化，无论是攻击或守护，本质是精神波段的一种应用……”  
他的声音不缓不急，没有用任何华美词藻修饰，却因为非常精炼和独特，让人不由得定下神来倾听。  
就连一开始有些走神的邵明明都忍不住被吸引了，毕竟能把概论阐述得如此独特又清晰的导师，当真是独一份。


	6. 五、相识

一个半小时的概论课结束的非常突然，蒲熠星关闭显示屏的时候，所有人才意识到时间已经结束了，随后便觉得这时间过分短暂了。  
“蒲老师好厉害啊。”  
唐九洲的眼神几乎没有从讲台上的人身上挪开过，眼睛里写着的都是崇拜。只不过这时候的邵明明不仅没有反驳的意图，甚至想跟着夸几句。  
显然有这个想法的人不止他一个，前排一个青年听到后立刻回头，对着唐九洲说：“是啊是啊！真的太厉害了，我从没想过精神图景是这个意思。”  
“对啊。”被人搭话才回过神来，低头应了一句，“真的太厉害了。”  
确实很厉害。  
邵明明点点头又摇摇头，他自认不算笨，不过认识过几个过分聪明的人之后，就知道自己也算不得那种资质出挑的人。但是既往见过的聪明人里，至少没有一个有蒲熠星这么逻辑的。  
对，纯粹理性、逻辑和概念化。  
不试图用任何描述性的语句去描述“精神图景”这个被人阐述了无数遍的概念，而是从纯粹的逻辑上来概括和论述何为精神图景，何为精神体，又在这个基础上表达了精神图景的构成、分化、具象和剥离，随后推进到攻击和守护的方式及能量堆叠、梳理和优化的方法，甚至在不知不觉中涵盖了时空的构建概念。  
这些内容单独每一项抽出来都非常的复杂，过往的每一个授课老师都试图用尽浑身解数去解释这些看不到摸不着的概念，结果在蒲熠星这里，居然被非常简练得表达出来了。  
这大概是天才和普通人之间的区别？  
邵明明不由得有点服气。  
他其实也不清楚自己好友是怎么成为迷弟的，但是出于一种莫名的傲气，对于那种传闻中的第一，其实一般情况都要打个问号，毕竟看多了就知道，这类人里面需要打折对应的也不少。  
结果没想到蒲熠星这人居然还有点更胜一筹的意思。  
“啊！”  
没等邵明明感慨完就听身边一声短促又熟悉的大叫，回过去一个“又怎么了”的眼神，还没等到答案，就看唐九洲心急火燎的推他。  
“起来，邵明明你快起来！”  
“唐九洲你干嘛呢！”  
又到了每天一小吵的阶段，邵明明刚想翻脸，就看唐九洲一把推开他，手脚不协调的从阶梯座位间大跨步冲了出去。  
没来得及输出的吵架憋在心里让邵明明瞪着他的背影看了半晌，结果因为没人理，也没了下文。  
“他……这是干嘛呢？”  
前排那个搭话一半被甩下的小年轻看着他们俩，茫然地问了一句：“逃课啊？”  
邵明明横了他一眼，长得跟个愣头青似的，问话也这么傻：“我怎么知道？”  
“你们不是认识的吗？”  
愣头青显然还没转过弯来，邵明明挥了挥手又坐了下来：“你不也认识他了吗？你怎么还问我啊。”  
这话纯属挑衅式吐槽，结果也不知道前头这位是真傻还是心态好，或许两者都有吧，闻言也只是傻愣愣的回答道：“没啊，我又不认识你们。”  
想了想他做了个自我介绍：“我叫石凯，你呢？”  
“邵明明。”

这一边两个人因为莫名其妙的唐九洲算是正式认识，那边一门心思追出去的唐九洲没几步路就跟丢了他想见的人。  
本来想说是授课老师总会有机会的，没想到蒲熠星一上来就说了他只教授这一次概论课，这让唐九洲顿时产生了危机感。  
只可惜追出门的迷弟依旧没捕捉到刚刚离开教室的人的身影，即便是手长腿长的唐九洲，也没机会跟上蒲熠星的节奏。  
这人仿佛一晃就消失了。  
唐九洲站在走廊里对着空荡荡的两头左顾右盼，最后选了个方向快速赶了上去。可惜跑了没多远就被人拦住了。  
“你是哪里的？”  
来人年纪很小，似乎比自己大不了多少，但态度很冷漠，眼神里透着锐利的光芒，似乎只要自己一说谎就会立刻被拆穿。  
“学生？”  
那人没等他回答，上下打量了唐九洲一眼：“圣所来得预备役。你们应该在上课，为什么跑到走廊来？你们的指导者……不，你应该是圣所昨天送来的学生，所以，你们的引路人没有交代你们进入塔就要遵守‘服从’的命令吗？”  
唐九洲被他一叠声的质问吓到了，这人说话听起来很温和，却带着不容置疑的感觉，令人不由得生出惊惧来。  
而越是害怕越是不知道该如何应对他人的唐九洲，此刻真的很像羊入虎口，眼看着那人微微皱起眉头，又要说什么，却听到后面传出个声音：  
“他，大概是找我的。”  
“蒲老师！”  
仿佛找到救星一样，唐九洲眼神越过眼前的人，看到站在他身后的蒲熠星。  
“唐九洲，”依旧是那个淡然的语气，却微妙得带着几分包容：“有问题？”  
“阿蒲你认识？”  
“嗯，课上的学生。”  
一句话就解决了唐九洲的窘困。  
蒲熠星略一抬手，唐九洲就下意识伸手抓着他的袖子，站了过去。  
“学生现在应该在教室。”  
“你不是还在这里吗？”蒲熠星看了那人一眼。  
那人不知为何便歇了声，又看了一眼唐九洲，摇了摇头：“别耽误时间。”  
蒲熠星摆摆手，等他走了才问：“有事吗？”


	7. 六、第一面

唐九洲突然又说不出话了。  
蒲熠星也不说话，只是安静的看着他。  
站得近了才发现这个人居然比自己矮一点，有点单薄，过白的肤色在阳光下透着一股子不健康的寡淡，几乎有些透明。  
一时间看得有些没回过神，等听到铃声的时候，也听到那人说了句：“你要去上课了。”  
没有不耐烦、没有疑惑，只是很平淡的阐述事实，甚至没有对自己这种突然将他拦下的行为有什么反馈。  
这人脾气真好。  
唐九洲心里念头一闪而过，手上的东西下意识的塞了过去，转身就跑：“哦，我去上课了！”  
蒲熠星愣了一下，不是因为小孩塞了东西给他，而是他在刚才那一瞬间居然没有抗拒。  
在他没有做好准备的前提下，他没有抗拒一个人直接靠近他并且突破他的个人反射区顺利将东西送到他手上。而这个人还是不认识的。  
哦，不，应该算今天刚刚认识的。  
他低头看了眼，是个很小的识别芯片，算不得什么大事，但他也没有做任何记录，便将这东西塞入了自己的口袋。  
是的，他的精神领域刚才覆盖在周围，恰好阻断了这画面被记录，而此刻更是宁可违反一点规定，安静收下了应该先送去做审查的东西。

是的，作为最高层级的向导，他不可以接受来源不明的东西。  
因为这里是塔。  
保护一切脆弱的哨兵和向导的塔。

脆弱，蒲熠星脑子里划过这个词，微妙的笑了笑，转身离开。

另一头的唐九洲匆匆忙忙赶回教室，就看到方才在走廊上碰到的人就站在台上。  
“啊！”  
他低声轻呼，邵明明赶忙给他打手势，结果还没等他明白那是什么意思，就看到台上的人眼神扫了过来，明明脸上带着笑，却感觉有点冷。

“吓人。”  
他嘀咕了一句，安静坐到邵明明身边，问了句：“这是老师吗？”  
“对，战斗技能课的老师。”邵明明抬了抬下巴：“周峻纬。”  
“看着好年轻啊。”  
虽然蒲熠星看起来也不大，但是这位感觉更小。  
“据说是格斗技能方面的天才。”邵明明压低了声音，仿佛怕被人偷听到：“有预判能力呢。”  
“啊……”  
后半句话被轻轻的敲击声打断，然后听到讲台上干净的声音落下：“在正式上课前，我们先做个小测试。”

为什么战斗技能课需要做笔试？？？  
这个问题一直徘徊在所有人的脑海甚至到当天下课后都无法消失。  
毕竟谁也不想再次被三四百道应用训练题再折磨一边。  
“这就是预判的能力啊？”  
唐九洲一边往宿舍走一边叹气：“好难啊，太复杂了。”  
倒不是题型难，而是题目里头坑太多，一不小心就会翻车。他甚至记得里面有好几题的题干几乎完全一样，但是选项和答案是截然不同的。要不是他记忆力好，估计早就被蒙过去了。  
“可不是吗！”身后传来一个更有力的感慨声：“我好多题目都没看懂！”  
唐九洲一回头，正是之前坐在他们前面的石凯，一边比划着一边问：“这好几个题目都一样啊为什么解题就是不一样啊！”  
他整个卷面几乎一半分数都折在了近似题型分辨上，剩下的则是丢在了结论分析上，最终成绩惨不忍睹。但这位，明明是战斗技能课分数常年排前十的哨兵预备役。  
唐九洲这边倒还好，虽然他实践课成绩一般都擦着及格线过，但是纯理论方面倒是毫无破绽，尤其在战斗局面分析上是他的长项，在布局方面拿了不少分。  
当然，这种理论考的好处也只有他能捞到一点，至少邵明明现在就和石凯一样充满了“同仇敌忾”的意味。  
“诶，你那个怎么样？”  
说到一半邵明明突然转头问他：“拦到人了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
唐九洲点点头。  
“他怎么说？”  
“什么也没说。”  
“啊？”邵明明瞪大眼睛：“什么没说那你给了吗？”  
“给了。”唐九洲叹了口气：“不过我也什么都没记得说，估计会被丢掉吧。”  
塔里的规矩在第一天就写在了他们个人终端的更新版本警示中，这种来路不明的东西，肯定会被丢掉了。  
“啊？”邵明明拍了拍他：“这好可惜啊。”  
“你们说什么呢？”石凯不明就里，问：“谁啊？好可惜？”  
“没什么了。”  
唐九洲自己也没想到，能面对面的第一天，自己怂成这样。


	8. 七、记录芯片

蒲熠星一直到晚上才有空去看那张芯片。  
以他的经验和精神力，这张芯片几乎没什么可以掩藏的秘密。就是一张普通的记录芯片，只不过存储量似乎有点大。  
微小的芯片在他指尖翻转，细碎得如同一道散落在窗棱缝里的光，蒲熠星最终是把它接入了自己的终端，没有审查，没有破解，甚至连安全验核都没进行。倒不是他对自己有多自信，而是莫名的对那个看起来有点怂的小朋友很放心。  
个人终端在对芯片进行最基础的防护扫描之后直接进行了读取，出乎意料的这居然真的只是一个非常单纯的存储记录，唯一有些意外的，那些记录都是属于蒲熠星一个人的。  
从全息影响到视频，甚至有比较古老的照片格式，涵盖了他进入塔之前和进入塔之后的所有公开内容，有些东西连蒲熠星自己都忘记了，居然被人按时间整理得整整齐齐。  
除此之外几乎没别的了。  
其实也不需要别的，只是这一份完整的资料就足以让人看得出整理的人有多用心。  
“这个……”蒲熠星斟酌了半天没寻出一个合适的形容词，最后自己忍不住笑了。  
他记得那小孩的自我介绍，顺手便进入学籍资料，调出这次圣所送来的人的所有记录。

唐九洲，21岁。  
出类拔萃的成绩，向导方向，擅长逻辑和图形。

蒲熠星一目十行扫完了他的基本资料，没看出什么花样来，反而多了几分意外的好奇心。他看了看那资料最后的联系方式，打开个人终端直接搜索对方的联系代码。

“滴！”  
个人终端跳出提示的时候唐九洲先吓了一跳，回过神来才发现是有人给他发信息。本来还想说就隔着一个门邵明明有什么不能直接说非要发消息，结果低头一看才发现，是有人加他联系人好友。  
一个单字母“P”。  
“啊！”  
唐九洲急叫了一声，短促又惊慌，捧着个个人终端仿佛抱了个稀世珍宝不知如何自处地在房间里打转，亏得塔里的房间都做了最佳隔音效果，否则怕不是要被投诉扰民。  
转了大半天他猛地顿住，仿佛才反应过来一样，小心翼翼靠着书桌坐下，把个手环终端平放在桌上，屏住呼吸小心翼翼点开虚拟屏，按了个确定。  
“滴-”  
一声轻响，显示已经通过好友认真。  
唐九洲整个人都瞪大了眼睛，盯着那个略抽象的绘画头像，飞速的打字：“蒲老师？”  
对面隔了半天没反应。  
唐九洲被吊着一口气，又等了会儿发现真的没反馈，忍不住瘫在了桌子上：“诶唷……”  
就知道不是，真的是想多了。  
芯片送出去的时候他也不是没有犹豫过，毕竟这行为看起来有点不太正常，他怕追星没成倒是把爱豆给吓到了。但是不送出去又有点意难平，毕竟粉了也挺久的又那么真情实感的，总觉得和偶像见面真的机会难得必须有点表示。  
对，唐九洲是蒲熠星的迷弟，大写的那种。  
只可惜送出去了才被石凯和邵明明提醒，蒲熠星作为塔内第一向导，显然不可能随便接受别人送来的东西，为了确保安全。人身安全和精神安全的双重保障措施下，这种被一个新入塔的预备役送过去的芯片，怎么想也要先经过安全审查。  
“这下丢脸丢大了。”  
唐九洲趴在桌上翻来覆去的嘀咕着，结果就听到一句：“你怎么了？”  
“啊？”  
他猛地坐起身抬头，发现对方居然发来了视频。  
“蒲老师！”  
“哇，这么激动。”  
蒲熠星似乎在查看什么东西，见他这表情忍不住笑了一下：“我看完了。”  
他抬了抬手指，是那个芯片。  
“哦。”  
唐九洲突然就说不出话来了，心想蒲老师笑起来的时候真的挺帅的。就是平时太高冷了，看不到。  
“你这个……”蒲熠星犹豫了一下：“算是我的粉丝吗？”  
是迷弟啊！  
唐九洲心里喊了一声，可惜脸上挂了红，说不出口，不好意思的点点头。  
“哦……”  
蒲熠星应了一句，有些意味不明。


	9. 八、熟悉

邵明明发现唐九洲的异常大概是在两周后，倒不是观察到了什么，而是唐九洲的反应是在太过于异样。  
“今天有实习课。”  
在入塔两周后，他们终于要迎来为期三个月的实习课程，如果顺利完成通过考核，那他们就会“正式”成为塔的成员。  
每一个在理论和考试中挣扎了半个人的预备役成员，都有些期待着实战，哪怕历年实战存活率都只有60%左右，也妨碍不了所有人期待的心情。  
“啊那个我知道，阿蒲说这次他会带队的。”  
唐九洲头也没抬就回了邵明明一句，一门心思沉浸在个人终端中。  
“阿蒲？”邵明明推了他一把，“谁啊？”  
“蒲熠星。”  
“你对老师要有礼貌。”  
还没等邵明明说什么，那个莫名熟悉起来的石凯同学已经特意站过来纠正他了：“要叫蒲老师。”  
“蒲老师……”  
唐九洲忍不住要笑出声，弯着腰遮着脸，有一种不知道该怎么描述的感觉。  
“你笑什么呢？”  
石凯在前头有点着急，“这个是基本的，要叫蒲老师。”  
“好好，蒲老师……”  
唐九洲拉长了语调想说什么，就听背后有人出声：“怎么？”  
吵闹的声音蓦然沉寂，唐九洲转头看了眼，忍着笑叫了一声：“蒲老师好。”  
蒲熠星依旧没什么表情，带着几分疑惑看了他一眼：“这么开心？”  
“蒲老师今天带队啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“就……很开心。”  
唐九洲说完自己忍不住笑了，蒲熠星看着他乐呵也忍不住笑了一声，倒是让周围人有些吃惊。

“蒲老师居然会笑啊？”  
看着蒲熠星走到队伍最前面，石凯缩着脖子小心翼翼说道：“我一开始感觉他都想个生化人了。”  
“机器人吧？”唐九洲笑个不停，然后学着蒲熠星一本正经板着脸的样子：“今天的内容主要是说……”

“安静！”  
突如其来的命令声让所有人都顿了一下，唐九洲立刻憋回去，抬眼看向前头，恰好将蒲熠星看向他的眼神收入眼底。  
一旁的周峻纬扫了蒲熠星一眼，没见他有什么反应，便继续道：“第一次实战训练，暂时不拆分组合，由我和蒲老师分别带哨兵和向导分队，本次训练主要是‘观察’。”  
周峻纬言简意赅的介绍了实训的内容，随后看向蒲熠星，问他：“有什么要补充吗？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星扫了眼全员，顿了顿才道：“不要掉队。”  
“行吧。”  
周峻纬放低了声音应了一句，抬手一挥，一群预备役立刻精神抖擞跟了上去，反倒是衬得一旁的蒲熠星有点漫不经心。  
唐九洲跟着队伍路过他的时候下意识看了他一眼，又恰好看对对方看过来，他笑了笑，脚步不停地跟上队伍，倒是没注意原本应该走在领队位置的蒲熠星不远不近的坠在他们队伍旁边。  
倒是邵明明看了几眼意识到了什么，扯了扯唐九洲问他：“你什么时候和蒲老师这么熟了？”  
“啊？”唐九洲愣了愣，回了句：“还好吧，阿蒲……老师还挺好说话的。”  
我和你认识的大概不是一个蒲熠星。  
邵明明心里吐槽，横了他一眼：“所以呢？”  
“就……”唐九洲比划了一下：“加了个好友。”  
邵明明看了眼他的个人终端，终于忍不住一个白眼翻过去。


	10. 九、训练

实训第一课的内容是“侦查”。  
理论来说这属于向导的专业课，石凯跟在一旁嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着：“我们的精神阈没有这么精细啊探查这种事情不应该是打配合的吗？”  
唐九洲看了他一眼，觉得他说得有点道理但好像哪里也不太对，想了想问他：“可如果只有你一个人执行任务呢？”  
不是所有时候都合适向哨组合行动的，甚至大部分时候都需要哨兵一个人深入险地去战斗，向导更多的作用是精神梳理和辅佐。  
“可就算出任务也有提前探查和设定方案的啊。”石凯显然也是尽心尽责看完了所有的课业内容，“除非是非常特殊的一些任务，否则一般情况都不会让哨兵单独做探查工作，毕竟我们主要是战斗啊。”  
“哈哈……”唐九洲被他逗笑了，也没想着反驳。  
“你这样是找不到向导的。”  
一个声音冷冰冰的从一旁插过来，石凯一抬头正想反驳就冷不丁又吓回去了。  
“阿蒲……老师，”唐九洲眼珠子转了转总算把称呼控制在正常范围：“为什么啊？”  
“因为损耗太大。”蒲熠星看了唐九洲一眼，见他没反应，才看向石凯：“向导折损不起。”  
石凯瞪大了眼睛，总觉得蒲熠星在骂他但是他又有点怵这位老师，憋着嘴有点不敢搭话。  
“没错，”大约是看蒲熠星走了过来，周峻纬也跟过来，笑道：“向导太珍贵了，经不住这种哨兵的损耗。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
这话题引起了所有人的好奇，不仅石凯他们，连周围的预备役都竖起耳朵在听。  
“因为对向导精神损耗太大。”回答他们的是周峻纬：“向导的主要工作还是安抚和梳理哨兵的精神图景，如果全部精神力都用在侦查或者潜入的工作中，向导本身的精神负荷就过大了。在这种基础上如果还要负责完备修缮哨兵的精神图景的话，那很快向导的精神层面会折损。”  
作为以精神图景为基础的向导和哨兵，无论是哪一种使用情况，过度损耗都是会造成自身精神体损伤、精神图景崩坏的。所以蒲熠星说折损率太高是实话。  
只不过这话说的感觉没把人当人，太冷淡了。  
“不是啊……”石凯憋着腹诽想了半天才问：“那不是有辅助协同梳理的向导吗？”  
他看了眼蒲熠星：“蒲老师不就是吗？如果连续协助十几个人，精神图景没有压力吗？”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，似乎并没有想回答的意思。倒是一旁的周峻纬忍不住笑了起来：“那也等你精神阈判定先超过A+吧。”  
“……”  
精神阈值判定目前只有B+的石凯小朋友瞬间消音。  
倒不是他成绩有多低，而是这个指标相对来说真的有点高。毕竟一般C级别的就能入塔执行任务了，C+到B-范围是最常见的哨兵和向导的精神阈值范围，同级别内相对向导高一些。  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
见他说不出话来，一旁的唐九洲到是笑出声。  
“笑什么呢你也没有到啊。”石凯低声斥了一句，透着股不情不愿。  
“诶，那我也有A级了。”  
作为预备役来说相当优秀，这才是他入圣所没两年就能入塔的关键。  
“诶呦，石凯你别跟他比啊，”邵明明本来在后面安静听着，现在看两位导师走远了这才插话：“别看唐九洲这样，也算学霸的，跟我们不能比。”  
“诶什么叫我这样啊……”  
唐九洲的反驳石凯没在意，他转头看了眼邵明明，问：“那你又多少啊？”  
“C-啊？”  
他迅速调出同批圣所预备役的最后考核名单，嗤了一声：“你还不如我呢怎么进塔的啊？”  
“我文化课好啊。”  
“拉倒吧……”

几个人吵吵闹闹在队伍里折腾着，没多久就分散开来准备探查目标。  
实训的要求是寻找到有特定标记的危险物品。至于物品是什么、有多少、标记是什么，统统没说。  
两位导师在密林边缘将他们丢了进去之后便消失了，剩下得便只有“纯理论派”的预备役们，来面对不可知的未来了。


	11. 十、林

“天啊……”石凯顺手拨开前面的树丛，一边感慨：“这都什么地方啊？这里不是塔吗？我们没有出塔吧？”  
“没必要吧？”  
“这路都看不清了怎么找啊？”  
“你们能不能帮忙啊？”  
“…………”  
邵明明终于忍不住皱眉头：“石凯你也太吵了。”  
“那我不吵你干活啊。”石凯不假辞色，直言道：“你也是向导吧？你好歹派个用处啊。”  
“我不是在找了吗？！”邵明明瞪了过去，“再说了，蒲导不是说了吗哨兵也要有自己的判定，你是没听吗？”  
“听有什么用啊？”石凯毫不犹豫的反驳：“我一个哨兵，从来没联系过用精神域这种东西，精神体才是我们的攻击手段好吗？”  
“那你就用精神体啊。”邵明明翻了个白眼。  
“这不是不让用吗？”  
石凯毫不示弱，拉了拉一旁的唐九洲：“你不是A级吗？查查看啊。”  
“哦哦哦，”唐九洲正看他们吵架吵得欢，突然被点到有点茫然，看了看周围问：“查什么呢？”  
“不是说有特殊物品吗？”石凯一抬手往周围一挥，指点江山似的问道：“有没有异常啊A级优等生。”  
“……没……”  
唐九洲的精神域其实一直展开着，但是身边吵吵闹闹的，林子里细微的动静就不太显得出来，何况才进行没多久，整个预备役队伍并没有分开多远，他的精神域也不能去冲撞别人的，所以只控制在周围几米的范围内，确实没发现什么特别的。  
“阿……蒲老师不是让我们分开找吗？”唐九洲一边往前面探寻，一边道：“我觉得可能这里还没有。”

他们现在所处的位置还算是“林”的内缘，转身往后就能看到塔，距离入林的位置也没多远。和他们一同进来的预备役们几乎都在这个位置，不远不近的散开着探寻着。虽说走之前蒲熠星和周峻纬都说过让他们尽可能自行行动，并且保持一定距离，但是目前来看，哨兵几乎还是跟在相熟的向导身边，预备役内几乎没有人是真正独立行动的。  
至于林的另一头，虽说每一个预备役都是从圣所穿越林进来的，但并没有任何一个人看过林的外援。  
在某些重要教案的备注项目中曾经写过，林作为塔周围的防护缓冲带，因其内部空间重叠，加载了无数禁域的缘故，本身具备的危险性并不比任务对象要小。林的存在保护塔的安全，但同样将塔限制在一个范围内。林和塔之间是一个互相敌对有互相辅助的状态。有林的存在，塔内的哨兵和向导拥有一个保持精神平稳安宁的场所，但也因为林的存在，他们需要面临更强的精神域的压迫，这也是为什么塔内的向导和哨兵几乎都是成双结对的，单个的向哨，是很难坚持精神的稳定性的。  
当然，正因为林的特性，一般情况下塔都会将林作为“新兵训练营”，唯有能在林中自由出没的向导和哨兵，才能真正接手任务。  
否则就和蒲熠星说的一样，折损率太高。

“蒲老师蒲老师的……”邵明明用力扯了一把唐九洲：“你还没说呢你怎么和蒲导这么熟了？”  
“人家优等生和导师熟有啥不好的？”因为不能用精神体，石凯捡了根树枝一边打前头的树丛，一边嘲他：“老师么总是喜欢优等生的，又不可能喜欢你。”  
“说什么呢石凯！”邵明明的声音一下尖锐了起来。  
“说实话呢。”  
石凯又不怵他，冷笑了一声：“难道有错吗？”  
“唐九洲你说话啊。”  
邵明明气得没理他，直接拽了一把唐九洲：“怎么回事？”  
“就……”唐九洲想了想又不好说是蒲熠星自己来加的好友，只能推说：“之前不是那个我追出去的嘛，蒲老师看到了，觉得挺好的，就……多聊了一下。”  
“……”邵明明憋着一口气，总觉得哪里不对想不出个缘由，只好说：“真有你的。”  
顿了顿又道：“找到了吗？”  
“没，这里什么都没有。”  
唐九洲往前看了看，林的深处黑漆漆的，细微的光芒从茂密的树冠中落下来，隔绝了日光的温度，只留下清冷又细碎的反光，给他们一点视线上的安抚。  
“我要往里头走了，”唐九洲直觉中这里应该不会有什么发现，他的精神域越靠近林的深处越敏锐，“你们呢？”


	12. 十一、不可知

“我……”  
邵明明话没说完就听到斜后方有传来一阵骚动，他转头看了眼，见不少人都凑了过去，便有些意动。想着刚才的问题也没得到个答案，心里还憋着一股子不爽快，便摇了摇头：“我去那头看看，那边肯定有发现了。你这里一点都感觉不到太没用了。”  
唐九洲被他怼得闷了，可惜他向来不擅长口舌之争，只是觉得心里也不痛快，就哼了一声：“我不去，要去你自己去。”  
“我当然自己去。”邵明明提高了声量，问一旁的石凯：“走不走？”  
“啊？”  
从吃瓜群众突然又被提到，石凯愣了一瞬，看了看两人：“我……算了吧？”  
见两个人都看着他，他呐呐道：“反正都没发现啊，那边那么多人，分也轮不到你，不如往里头走走。”  
“走什么走啊，”邵明明脸上透出些不屑，“你上课是又睡着了吗？没听说过林的深处有域的封禁在，不是我们能进去的。”  
“那我也没想要去封禁的地方啊。”石凯委屈了，“这里不是什么都发现不了吗？就想想也不可能放在这么显眼的地方让人找吧。”  
“随你们，”邵明明一摆手，临走又戳了他一刀：“反正你的精神阈又不高，精神域摆在这里跟玩儿似的。”  
说完扭头就走，半点不留情面。  
“诶，这人怎么这样啊，”石凯嘀嘀咕咕得抱怨着：“他的精神域也没派上用处啊说这干嘛呢这是？”  
说完一回头，又看到唐九洲在旁边没声没息地偷笑，忍不住吼他：“你还笑啊？这不是你们吵架我倒霉么你怎么还笑得出啊？”  
“诶？”  
唐九洲被抓个正着，那笑就尬在脸上不上不下的有些表情失控。石凯白了他一眼，忍不住吐槽：“你这个人怎么没心没肺的哦。”  
“哦哦哦，这种事情没必要放在心上，”唐九洲当真有几分没心没肺，摆了摆手：“不用管的，邵明明就这样，我们经常吵来吵去的，过会儿就好了。”  
“行吧行吧，看不懂你们。”石凯表示没见过不理解，直接问他：“你想往哪里走啊？”  
“我啊……”  
唐九洲这才转身往林的深处看去，指了指光线幽暗的深处：“我想过去看看。”  
“你确定吗？”石凯试着将精神域放开，但周围一切都似乎非常正常，没有什么值得关注的，“我感觉那里什么都没有啊。”  
“唔……不好说。”唐九洲支吾了一下，“我说不清。”  
“那你说说你什么感觉呗？”石凯突然想起来彼此之间域的使用并不相同：“你到底能感知范围多远啊？”  
“在这里有点受限制，大概四五百米吧。”唐九洲大致估算了一下，比划了一个距离：“不过精细度没这么高。”  
“精细度又是个什么？”石凯一脸长见识的表情：“我怎么记得一般精神域覆盖范围是300米左右呢？”  
“啊？你们哨兵要求这么低的吗？”  
“什么叫我们哨兵？”石凯差点跳起来：“正常范围好吗正常范围！！你不看书的吗？”  
“可是阿蒲说他的精神域覆盖范围大概在2公里左右，精细度还原范围是1公里以内。”  
“不是……”石凯一脸难以置信：“是人吗你们是人吗？”  
“啊？你不看书的吗？普通人觉得我们就不是人啊。”  
石凯被他这句堵得说不出话来，瞪着眼睛看了他半天，才问：“精细度是个什么东西啊？”  
“就是在域范围内还原所感觉到的东西，越细化越能发现异常。”  
唐九洲大概解释了一下利用精神图景在精神域范围内搭建还原度场景的模式，然后又问：“你们真的不训练这个啊？”  
“谁没事训练这个？”石凯听得一脸懵，“发现异常直接上去揍就是了。”  
简单粗暴，完全符合哨兵的风格。  
“哦，所以难怪你的精神阈只有B+。”  
唐九洲边往前走边毫无所查得又戳了他一刀。  
“……哎你这个人……你这个人怎么这样啊？”  
石凯被气得说不出话来，手插着腰别过身不想理他，又恨不能立刻翻出哨兵手册来给唐九洲看看，什么叫精神阈只有B+，他这个精神阈值已经算优良程度了好吗？  
“我跟你说，唐九洲你这样会很快失去我这个朋友的……”石凯气完了想到还要合作完成任务，这才转回身，正打算继续阐述一下向导和哨兵之间先天精神阈差别，突然愣在了当场。  
身后什么人都没有了。  
目力所及的范围内，空荡荡的除了密林依旧是密林，深邃的暗色中如常洒落着白金色的阳光碎片，风拂过树梢传来娑娑声响，耳畔是自己骤然紧张起来的呼吸声，除此之外，便是寂静。  
令人背后生凉。  
“唐九洲？”  
石凯试探地喊了一声，没有回应。  
“唐九洲？”  
“诶唐九洲你出来啊？”少年气未褪的年轻人轻手轻脚的往前走，一边用手中的树枝探查着前路，“你别吓人啊，林里可不能乱跑的。”  
声音很快被密林给吞没，无论从哪个方向走，都没有人影。  
石凯回头看向来路，塔被树林遮掩得只剩下模糊的外轮廓，远远得有不切实的声音依稀可见，唯独前路没有人。  
“唐九洲你跑哪里去了啊？”  
石凯瞬间感觉到了一种毛骨悚然。

唐九洲是在过了许挺久之后才发现异常的。  
因为习惯了吵吵闹闹碎碎念，他一直嘀嘀咕咕都没发现周围变得特别安静，直到覆盖前方的精神域中传来异常波动。  
“诶？我好像发现什么了！”唐九洲一激动，转身道：“石凯，就在前……”  
话没说完，声音便被他吃了下去。  
身后没有人，也没有路。  
他愣了会儿神，再转身，几乎是一模一样的场景展现在眼前。  
放眼四周都是一样的风景。  
高耸入云的林木，厚厚扎扎的树冠遮掩了阳光，这里比林的入口区域更晦暗，只有极少数的光线能穿过层层叠叠的枝叶洒落在林地上。  
“……啊？这个……”  
唐九洲慢半拍的才意识到不同寻常。  
没有回去的路，任何一个方向上的景色都一样，无论他往哪里走多远，看到的风景都如出一辙。  
就好像被封禁在一个虚拟的环境里。  
小朋友愣了会儿神，又喊了几声，眼看着没有半点回应，总算接受了自己可能跑到禁域范围了。  
“怎么没个标识的呢？”  
唐九洲嘀咕着，走得累了干脆一屁股坐地上，调整了一下心态，将自己的精神域缓缓铺开。  
精神图景内还原的景象和周围没什么区别，无法寻找出构景背后的真相。  
“好难啊……”  
折腾了半天也没找到出路的唐九洲干脆得往后一躺，看着高耸的树冠叹了口气。  
“啊！”  
他的眼神越过底层的树梢，猛地在蹦起来，激动地看着上头：“找到了！”  
在精神图景中一直隐隐约约存在的异常感终于暴露在眼前，那是隐藏在层层树冠中的盒子，眼睛直接看过去是完全无法分辨的材料，只有在精神图景中细化还原度才能发现这里精神域反馈了异常波段。  
“这也太难找了吧。”  
唐九洲站在树下盯着那盒子看了半天，周围是仿佛复制黏贴的乔木，高度眼看着都在他体能范围之外。  
“这是要爬上去吗？”  
他围绕着那棵树看了半天，摸了摸那树干，粗糙的主干上也没有什么可以落脚的地方，尝试了半天也没成功找到突破口，显然爬树不是个好办法。  
“这可怎么办啊？”  
他想着果然这时候要是有个哨兵那种精神力释放技能就会好很多，至少攻击范围远一点，可以将树干给折下来。  
“哦哦！”唐九洲突然喊了一声：“可以的！”  
他记得蒲熠星上课的时候说过，无论是哨兵还是向导，本身精神图景的根源是一样的，只不过使用方式不同造成了不同构成模式。如果这样说的话，他是不是也可以试试看？  
想到石凯之前说的关于哨兵的精神阈训练方式，唐九洲尝试着将自身精神域收缩，精神图景内的还原构成集中在周围数米之内，精神域构建还原图景直接和周围环境的反馈波动连接在一起，精神力从无数重叠的波段中分辨出符合那个神秘小盒子的构建反馈，精神力顺着那道波动反馈冲了过去。  
然后撞了个鼻青脸肿。  
“哎哟！”  
唐九洲往后一倒，精神域内轰鸣作响，整个脑袋沉甸甸得疼，一瞬间所有精神域构成都散乱开来，差点冲击到自己的精神图景。  
“…………这也太难了……”  
唐九洲在地上躺了半天才缓过神来，精神力在释放的过程中损耗了大半，剩下的则是在抵挡反冲击的时候消耗掉了，现在别说再次尝试用精神力取那盒子，就连将精神域铺开到先前的范围都有些力不从心。  
但是又不想放弃好不容易找到的东西。  
毕竟是第一次实训课呢，总觉得要是空手而归有点丢脸。  
“那……”他环顾四周，依旧是毫无变化的场景，想来要等这个盒子拿走才能找到回去的路。  
“作弊一下吧？”  
一只漂亮的兔子落在他肩上，红色的眼睛往树梢上一扫，身手敏捷地跳了出去，如一道白光瞬间便到达那树干上层。  
“嘿嘿，有了。”  
精神体的动作风驰电掣，那盒子轻而易举就被踢了下来。唐九洲伸手一抓，盒子便落入掌中，小小一个不知道什么材质。他顺手将东西塞入口袋，抬手摸了摸落在肩膀的精神体，那兔子蹭了他掌心一下，转瞬便消失了。  
“还好还好，精神体可以用的嘛。”  
他想了想之前两位导师吩咐的话，觉得好像也没这么严重，虽然看起来稍微有点作弊了，但是只要没人看到就行了。

只是还没等他重新开始找回去的路，就感觉衣领一紧，整个人被人提着领子往后一拽，眼前一花，一道极其明亮的光芒贴着他鼻尖炸开。  
唐九洲直到跌坐在地，才后知后觉的大喊出声：“啊！”  
站在身前的人，一手抬起展开盾，一手不知做了什么，探入盾外一团漆黑中去，缓慢地从凝固成型的黑暗中抽出一只看不清轮廓的烟雾生物。  
那人的背影异常熟悉，是蒲熠星。


	13. 十二、异常

“蒲老师！”  
唐九洲在认出人的瞬间就放松下来，无论是精神力耗尽还是周围出现不明攻击，都没让他生出担心来，倒是有几分好奇：“你怎么来了？”  
“等下再说。”  
蒲熠星没回头，手中的盾急速缩小，反向对外包裹住那一团黑色，那黑色期初似一团浓雾，在精神力的包裹下被不断压缩，浓烈的气雾翻滚起来，引动蒲熠星另一手上那团奇怪的生物生出强烈的挣扎感来。就想好那团黑雾和蒲熠星手上的东西是一体两面，互相影响着，让人无法安生。  
唐九洲看不出个门道，直觉上觉得有点危险，又忍不住释放出一点精神力去查看蒲熠星手上那东西。只是精神力甫一接触，就立刻被打了回来，精神图景仿佛被人抽了一下，刚刚恢复没多少的精神力又迅速消耗殆尽，整个人没撑住往后一摔，仿佛躲在了蒲熠星的影子里。等他回过神来，蒲熠星那头似乎已经搞定了。  
那团黑雾被精神力构筑的笼固定，如同墨水一般在浅金色的笼内流淌着，蒲熠星手上的另一个黑色生物已经不知道去了哪里，显然也是被禁锢起来了。  
唐九洲被那金色的笼吸引了注意力，这种东西在教材里看过，他晓得这是高精神阈的向导缩能构建的一种特殊的精神域武器。但是知道是一回事，亲眼看到笼的构成又是另一回事，至少他觉得自己开了眼了。  
“好厉害啊……”小朋友不由自主感慨着，一抬头就看蒲熠星盯着自己看。  
两人视线在空气中交汇，唐九洲愣了几秒突然从对方的眼神中明白过来他的意思，赶忙抬手发誓：“我什么都不会说的，一个字都不说。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星似乎很确信他不会撒谎，向他伸出手来。  
唐九洲这才发现自己近乎于半跪在地上，一手还撑在林地上，蹭了满手的泥泞。他赶忙在裤子上擦了擦手，这才抓着蒲熠星的手站起来。  
“蒲老师你怎么会来的？”  
没了危险就放松下来的小朋友还没意识到刚才的惊险程度，一个劲的问蒲熠星怎么发现自己的。  
“这里的波动反馈不太正常。”  
“哦……”唐九洲应了一声，转瞬又提高了音量：“啊啊啊？蒲老师你能感觉到这么远的范围吗？”  
他大概估算了一下从林的边缘到这里少说也超过1公里了，要在这个程度里还原构成还能发现精神域内反馈异常，这精神力要多强？  
蒲熠星没应他这句，反而盯着他看了会儿。  
唐九洲被他盯着有点莫名，隔了会儿才试探喊了声：“蒲老师？……阿蒲？”  
“你练习一下也是有可能的。”  
蒲熠星莫名说了一句，唐九洲想了想这人应该是在鼓励自己。  
“那是什么啊？”  
唐九洲拽了拽蒲熠星的袖子，其实他对笼里的东西充满了好奇，不过刚才精神域反弹回来的攻击太强，以至于现在不敢再试探。  
“是界外的生物。”  
蒲熠星没细说，但转头看了他一眼，微微皱了皱眉头，唐九洲还以为自己问了不该问的，却被对方一把抓住手腕，道了句：“放开精神图景。”  
小朋友下意识就顺从了他的命令，精神图景中突然进入一股非常温和的精神力，没有具化，却在他的图景中化作无数精神力的细丝，仿若霏霏春雨落下，很快便融入他的精神图景中。消耗一空的精神力随着精神图景恢复也逐渐恢复起来，那种脑袋发闷的生痛感退下，令他的精神域很快重现。  
唐九洲第一次领略了塔里最厉害的向导的精神疏导力，和想象中的完全不同，甚至无法感受到这是一种外来精神力。  
“好了，”蒲熠星放开手，又叮嘱道：“别人让你打开精神图景就打开，万一被骗了怎么办？”  
“…………”刚刚还有几分感动的小朋友情绪没来得及收回去又被说得不情不愿：“你又不会……”  
蒲熠星没应他，往前走了几步才说：“下次记得先构建防御屏障再用域去查探。”  
“哦。”  
跟在他身后的唐九洲应了一声，忍不住有些开心。


	14. 十三、归

跟着往外走的时候唐九洲还特意留心了一下蒲熠星的手法想偷师看看怎么出禁域，结果也没见那人做什么，只是单纯的向着一个方向走，便很轻松的破开了封禁的力量。等他回过神来，周围已经看得出景色变化，远处的塔也已经露出了模糊的轮廓。  
“哇……”  
跟在后面的小朋友忍不住感慨了一句：“好厉害啊。”  
蒲熠星回头看了他一眼，没说话，唐九洲倒是明白了他的意思，解释道：“我刚才找了很久都没找到出来的方法。”  
趁对方还没开口，又补充说：“我试过你说的重构环境了可我看出去都一样的，没区别。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，隔了会儿才说：“封禁内精神域使用不太一样。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲有点意外。  
“这个书上没有。”  
蒲熠星又补了一句，语调微妙的带着点愉快。  
“……哦……”  
唐九洲跟在后面下意识应了一句，想说书上没有能不能教呢，就听到前头那人又来了一句：“能教。”  
唐九洲的心态瞬间就好到满级。  
只不过没等他琢磨出怎么让蒲熠星给自己开小灶的方法来，两人就差不多走到了林的边缘。随着远离封禁的区域，外头的声音就变得清晰不少，  
唐九洲从蒲熠星的身后看出去，影影绰绰的身形散落在林间，显然实训的时间还没结束，大部分人都还在找那个特殊物品。  
“蒲老师……”唐九洲在后头喊了一下，“阿蒲……？”  
“嗯？”  
“我找到了。”  
他正想把盒子拿出来，就看蒲熠星摆了摆手。  
“我知道。”  
蒲熠星转头看了他一眼，唐九洲明了得又将盒子塞回兜里。  
“啊？你看到了吗？”  
“没。”蒲熠星摇了摇头，反而问了个看似莫名的问题：“你怎么发现的？”  
“我？”  
唐九洲愣愣得看着他，眼神垂在他的视线里，傻不拉几的交代了自己发现的过程：“我就一直觉得那个方向有异常波动，就一直走一直走，走过去才……啊！”  
说到一半唐九洲突然明白过来，蒲熠星才不是问他发现的过程，而是想提醒他使用精神域的关键。  
突然开心的小朋友一把抓着蒲熠星的胳膊忍不住摇了两下：“我知道了我知道了！！”  
“嗯。”  
被他的高兴劲感染着，蒲熠星也忍不住笑了，只是那表情大约难得出现，还没等唐九洲看清楚就消失了。

“啊！你在这里啊！！”  
忽然一声怒吼从前侧方传来，唐九洲抬头一看，石凯正气势汹汹的冲了过来：“你跑哪里去了啊？吓死我了！找你半天了你都不知道回一声？？”  
“哦……是石凯啊。”  
唐九洲“嗯”了一下，心里略有几分失落。  
“什么叫‘是石凯啊’？啊？？？”石凯学着他语气反问：“你跑没了都不知道告诉一下的吗？”  
“跑没了怎么告诉？”  
没等唐九洲反驳，就听蒲熠星语气平淡的插了一句：“飞鸽传书吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
唐九洲被他逗得笑得脱了形，一手拽着蒲熠星的袖子，一手指着石凯，都顾不上回答了。  
“…………”  
石凯没担去反驳蒲熠星，憋着气梗了几秒，又忍不住横了唐九洲一眼：“笑什么啊笑。”  
知道石凯是有点担心自己，唐九洲也不算太没心没肺，谢了一声才说：“我跑禁域里头去了，出不来了。”  
最后半句还学着蒲熠星拿腔拿调地皮了一下。  
“啊？！”  
石凯一脸我裂开了的表情看了他半天，猛地往后一跳指着他：“你居然活着出来了！”  
“嗯，阿蒲找到了我。”  
唐九洲的解释石凯几乎没听进去，他一转身往后跑了出去，一边喊着：“邵明明！邵明明！唐九洲跑出来了！！”


	15. 十四、实训结束

唐九洲被他的反应吓了跳，呐呐得往后退了半步撞到了站在自己身后的蒲熠星，那人扶了他一把，然后才往后退了半步，见唐九洲看着自己，又点了点头：“嗯，是挺夸张。”  
“对吧，没必要反应这么夸张吧……”  
唐九洲浑然不觉有什么问题，就听到蒲熠星笑了一声：“是有必要这么夸张。”  
“啊？”  
只不过没等他问出个因为所以，就看石凯拖着一个人回来了。  
“石凯你给我放手！”  
邵明明几乎是整个人被拽过来的，他皱紧了眉头透着一股子不高兴，用尽力气才将胳膊从石凯的手里抽了出来，甚至差点因为用力过猛没站稳。  
这让邵明明更加不高兴了，他翻了个白眼语调中透着厌烦：“干什么呢！跑什么跑呢这么喜欢跑你怎么不去绕林子跑一圈啊？”  
“不是啊，唐九洲回来了！”  
石凯指着唐九洲，神情激动。  
邵明明这才看到前面站着人，他扫过唐九洲看到站在他身后的蒲熠星，这才收拾了表情，露出几分笑意：“蒲老师好。”  
然后才对着唐九洲道：“乱走也不说一下，找你半天了去哪里了啊？”  
“唐九洲跑去禁域了！”  
石凯好像这才找到自己语言系统的开关，顺了条理，急吼吼得插嘴：“他跑禁域里面去了还回来了！”  
“啊？”  
邵明明这才仿佛吓了跳，又看了眼唐九洲：“没看出来本事很大啊，你居然出得来？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲有些被他们的反应惊到，所以反而放慢了语速，又看了眼蒲熠星，才对着邵明明再说了一遍：“阿蒲……老师找到我了。”  
邵明明回了他一个白眼，叹了口气：“就知道。”  
显然石凯说唐九洲自己跑出禁域他是不太信的。  
“早说了让你别瞎跑，”邵明明一边唉声叹气一边抱怨：“别人都好好在找东西，你怎么偏偏要乱跑，这都快到时间了，你看看你什么都没找到，还要我们浪费时间来找你。”  
“邵明明你说什么呢？”石凯打断他：“找到人才要紧好吗？”  
“没说你呢这不是人回来了吗？难道你不想要实训成绩了？”邵明明对着他就没什么好语气：“考试不合格到时候别哭啊。”  
“谁能哭啊你胡说八道些什么呢？”  
眼看着他们要吵起来，唐九洲犹豫着开口：“其实，那个我……”  
他本来想说自己已经找到了一个盒子，作为组队来说也没问题，但是蒲熠星突然一只手按在他肩膀上，让他把后半句话不自觉吞了下去。  
“你什么你啊？”  
邵明明正吵在气头上，：“先说好啊我不跟你组队了啊，回头自己交白卷去吧。”  
“哎这人怎么这样啊？”  
石凯抬手指了指他，又想说什么结果被蒲熠星打断了。  
“时间差不多了，先出去吧。”  
三人见他开了口倒也不再说什么，只是唐九洲总觉得有些不安，下意识拽了拽蒲熠星的袖子，那人转头看了他一眼，见他盯着自己，想了想微微笑了笑，示意他不用担心。  
这两人小动作幅度不大，但恰好被邵明明看到，让他忍不住又翻了个白眼。

等他们到林的入口的时候，周峻纬已经等在了那里，他看到蒲熠星出来笑了一声：“你倒是速度挺快，跑里面去了？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星往他那边走了几步，嘴动了动但没发声，也不知道说了什么，倒是周峻纬点了点头，表示知道了。  
两人便没再提那禁域的事情，等时间到了之后，便直接开始点名计算成绩。  
邵明明果然如他所说的没有维持一开始的组队，反倒是意外加入了另外一组人，石凯伸长脖子看了眼，贴着唐九洲耳朵低声道：“完了，他们那组果然是找到了。诶我们要零分了。”  
“你不过去啊？”唐九洲有些意外得看着他。  
“过去干嘛呢？”石凯见他没明白，叹了口气：“我又不是邵明明那个，厚着脸皮跟别人说我没找到跟你们一组蹭个分数好不好啊？”  
石凯伸手比划了一下，显然对邵明明的办法也有些一言难尽。  
“那你没找啊？”  
“光顾着找你了找什么东西啊！”  
提到这事情石凯还气鼓鼓的。  
“哦……”  
“哦什么哦啊，”石凯瞪了他一眼，又恰好听到周峻纬喊他们名字：“完了！”  
“没啊，我找到了。”  
唐九洲上去将盒子交了过去，顺利拿到了小组的A级评分，回头笑了一脸灿烂：“赢了~”  
完全没注意到周围人各色微妙的表情。


	16. 十五、争吵

“你……！”  
石凯往后推了几步抬手指着他，脸上不知道是高兴还是意外或者是难以置信，“你什么时候找到的？”  
“我可没见你找什么东西啊？”他叨叨个不停：“你哪里找到的啊？厉害了啊！”  
“啊？”唐九洲被他说的有些不好意思，腼腆笑着：“禁域里头啊，我不是说了那个里面有点奇怪嘛。”  
“谁知道你有点奇怪是这个意思啊！”石凯还是很激动，一时间有点语无伦次：“你也没说啊！”  
“我当时也不知道啊，”唐九洲扭头看了眼站在周峻纬那边的蒲熠星，见他突然抬头看了过来，不好意思地笑了笑才回过头继续道：“我都走丢了还是阿蒲找到我的。”  
“……啧”石凯发出微妙的感叹，“你运气真好哦……蒲老师还去找你了。”  
“可不是运气好吗？”  
没等唐九洲回答，石凯背后冒出个尖亮的声音来：“真有你的啊唐九洲！”  
“啊？”唐九洲视线越过石凯肩膀看了出去：“邵明明……”  
“出息了啊唐九洲？”  
邵明明显然是听到了这边的动静，才意识到石凯跟着唐九洲赚了个大便宜，心中原本的不快已经发酵成了愤怒，带着几分气势汹汹的问责：“找到了也不说？耍我是不是啊？！”  
加入别人的团队并非一本万利的好事，这年头没什么免费的午餐，尤其他们这些未来都要去战场的向导和哨兵，交换资源本就是最基础的概念，邵明明要加入别人自然也要付出代价，然而就算是付出代价，拿到的也不过是及格线上的分数而已。  
毕竟僧多粥少，再大的利益摊薄了都是寡淡的。  
眼看着石凯没非力气就得到了一个A级评定，又看这唐九洲装个可爱卖个惨就能让蒲熠星这种顶级向导跑去禁域里特意将人捞出来，邵明明很难心态不失衡，更何况禁域里面的情况谁也看不到，在他看来，唐九洲一个人自然是没可能拿到盒子的。他跟着别的团队也活动了不少地方，大家几乎都在用地毯式搜索的办法，那么只有一个人的唐九洲能找到盒子的概率才有多少？  
如今这个结果，在邵明明看来，蒲熠星帮着作弊的概率比唐九洲自己找到的概率大多了。  
“不是啊……”  
唐九洲被他连珠破的问责搞得有点茫然，他看了眼石凯，又看了看周围正关注过来的视线，略显手足无措，解释道：“我都没来得及说啊……”  
想了想又道：“而且你也没问啊，你直接就走了么。”  
邵明明被他说得更气，但偏偏对方说的是实话。他心里堵着一口气不上不下的，又看到越来越多的人关注到他们这里，更觉得丢了脸面，正想对着唐九洲说教一番好让自己下得来台阶，却突然看到蒲熠星从后面走了过来。  
“怎么？”  
蒲熠星看了眼唐九洲，又看向对面的两人，“有问题？”  
“没没，”唐九洲赶忙摆手，“没啥事。”  
总不见得说为了点分数吵架吧？  
唐九洲觉得这事情要是捅到蒲熠星跟前那才叫丢人，对方一看就是对这种事情毫不在意的类型。  
只不过他不想，不表示别人不想，尤其是邵明明，本来已经想好了下坡路，结果蒲熠星一过来，反倒是让他生出了别的念头。  
他收敛了脸上的怒色，露出一个略显夸张的笑，然后对着蒲熠星道：“我在说九洲运气好呢，禁域里头也能碰到蒲导还能给他找到盒子。”  
邵明明这话说得挺大声，周围人本就竖着耳朵在听，他这么一说倒是把唐九洲的这次好成绩归结给了运气，还顺便指责蒲熠星偏心。


	17. 十六、精神构建

方才蒲熠星送唐九洲和石凯出来的时候不少人都看到了，现在被邵明明这么一说，在大部分人概念里等于唐九洲是抱上了这个金大腿作弊般得拿到了A级评定。  
“不是啊，”唐九洲听他这么说也有点发急，他自己和邵明明吵来吵去问题不大，但是涉及到蒲熠星就容不得别人说坏话：“蒲老师找到我的时候我已经拿到了。”  
“你不服气？”  
蒲熠星拍了拍唐九洲的手，仿佛是安抚了他一下。  
对着邵明明又问了一遍：“你不服气吗？”  
“是啊。”  
邵明明被他问得有些不自在，本来充斥在心里的火气和算计突然就被人抽空了似的有点发作不下去。仿佛为了遮掩自己的尴尬，他又好似自嘲般加了句：“谁让我运气不好呢？”  
“峻纬。”  
蒲熠星转身喊了一声，抬手比划了一下。站在队伍最前面记录成绩的周峻纬抬头看了他一眼，突然笑了起来，伸手从收纳箱里将唐九洲那个盒子找出来丢了过去。  
蒲熠星一把抓住这盒子，返身怼在邵明明面前，道：“感觉到了什么？”  
“啊？”  
邵明明被他的动作吓了跳，忍不住往后退了半步，看着蒲熠星摊开在自己面前的手，那近乎苍白的皮肤上摆着那个黑色的小盒子，除此之外，并没有任何值得他注意的东西。  
“什么啊……”  
他有些茫然了，看着蒲熠星的表情也知道对方不是开玩笑。  
唐九洲看气氛有些僵正想说什么，却被蒲熠星一把扣住手腕拽在身后，阻止了他的动作。  
小朋友心里有些急但又不敢提醒，只好拿眼神示意那个盒子有问题。  
邵明明倒是看懂了唐九洲的眼神，不仅他看懂了，石凯都看懂了，可惜两人半天都没明白蒲熠星的意图。邵明明怕下不来台，又怕说错话惹蒲熠星不高兴，憋了半天，最后自己给自己铺了下坡路：“这个我看来是不行了看不出来，毕竟也不是什么学霸优等生，是没这个运气。”  
石凯倒是没听出他这个话里有话，只是见他这么说也顺势跟了句：“这不就是个盒子吗？我也没看出什么。这里面是有什么吗？”  
其实他们都用精神域扫过，但这确实就是个盒子，没啥异常。  
蒲熠星扫了他们一眼，出人意料的笑了一下，他本来长得就好，只是日常冷着脸让人觉得不好接近，现在一笑倒是让不少人看热了眼。  
只不过下一秒就要被他冻住了：“精神构建课总评D-，统统不合格。”  
“啊？！”  
邵明明还没从课评不合格的打击力跳出来，就听到石凯在一旁吼：“凭什么啊！你又不是精神构建课的老师！”  
蒲熠星顺手把盒子丢给周峻纬，问了句：“是谁？”  
周峻纬被他闹得有些哭笑不得，又有几分尴尬，笑道：“是小齐啊，他估计不肯的。”  
“会肯的。”  
蒲熠星走到最前面，顺手点了几个人出列，问道：“说一下你们怎么找到目标物品的。”  
如果有人观察仔细，就会发现，这几个人全都是方才上交特殊物品的代表，简单来说，他们才是真正找到物品的人，其他人都是组队蹭分的。不过这次实训从一开始就说明这是一个组队考核项目，任何手段都可以使用，只要最后小组内有人完成，导师会根据完成质量来进行评估。  
只不过因为大部分人都需要组队增分，所以上去交特殊物品的预备役都没有说过是自己发现的，而现在蒲熠星精准得将他们点了出来，除了他注意力和记忆力特别好之外，也恰好证明整个实训考核范围内所有人的一举一动，都瞒不过他的精神域。  
被点到的几个基本都是向导，只有一个是哨兵，那人和石凯有几分相似的耿直，看周围都没人回答，他便直接道：“我就是找的时候正好看到了。”  
想了想还补充了一句：“就觉得那个位置有点奇怪过去多看了几眼就发现了。”  
蒲熠星点点头不置可否，眼神落在下一个人身上。那人是个向导，想法显然比前一人来的细致，何况提问的也是有第一向导之称的蒲导，倒是让这人多想了一会儿，才道：“我是觉得精神域的范围内有一点奇怪的反馈，就集中过去多看了一下。”  
后面那几人回答也大同小异，显然是差不多状态。  
蒲熠星看了眼远处的唐九洲，提声道：“你怎么发现的？”  
“啊？”冷不丁被叫到的小朋友愣了愣，笑容缓缓消失，想了想，试探性说道：“就……精神域反馈构成的图景还原里有不正常的反馈波动，去找了一下就找到了。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，出人意料的露出了点笑意。转身盒子丢给周峻纬，道了句：“你说。”  
便直接跑一旁休息去了。


	18. 十七、异常生物

周峻纬算是习惯了蒲熠星的做派但也有些吃不消他这种随时挂机的行为，苦笑了一下，轻松接过盒子，站到前头来，先让那几个还待在原地的预备役各自归队，随后才解释道：“实训开始的时候，蒲熠星和我都说过，特殊物品任何信息都没有，但是让所有人都用精神域去找。”  
他顿了顿，眼神四下一扫，将所有人的表情收入眼底，面上笑意不改，继续道：“所以根据精神构建课的内容，需要注意的就是精神图景内还原侦查物品的波动反馈，并从中找出异常精神波段。”  
周峻纬抛了抛手上的盒子，眼里笑意敛了几分，面上依旧如沐春风般挂着那份明朗之意，又道：“这里的每个盒子，都被标记了不同强度的异常精神波段，整个林中，一共有22个盒子，根据精神波动强度差别摆放在不同的位置，越微弱的放在越深的林里，包括禁域内有3个。越外围的越显著，一共有12个，剩下的7个散落在禁域和外围之间的地方，都不难找。你们有36人，如果所有人都认真打开精神域构建寻找，至少外围的12个应该不成问题。而级别评定则是根据你们找到的盒子上的标记强弱、所处位置以及速度来综合判定的。”  
周峻纬说到这里，嗤笑了一声，带着几分打趣的意味：“这可不是运气能找到的。”  
显然他也听到了方才邵明明和唐九洲这里的争吵。  
他视线扫过所有人，略略冷了几分：“外围的12个你们一共找到了10个，中间7个只找到4个，至于禁域……”他看向手里那个：“仅此一份。”  
预备役们被他的眼神扫过，总觉得这个带着笑的周导比蒲熠星更吓人几分，即便腹诽着“你们不是说好禁域不能去的吗”也没人敢说出来。  
“还剩下7个，”周峻纬突然转头，对着蒲熠星：“阿蒲，你去拿出来呗？”  
正发着呆的蒲熠星被打断了神游，看了他一眼，也没搭话，转身往林里走去。众人正有些疑惑，却看没几分钟他便慢悠悠的走了回来，整个人依旧有几分没精打采的样子，手一抬，一堆小盒子抛物线似的一个个落在周峻纬跟前，叠得整整齐齐。  
“不愧是阿蒲。”  
周峻纬意思意思夸了他一句，这才道：“所以，精神构建课的成绩，我会去和齐老师说的。”  
一句话，断绝了某些人最后的一点点念想。

且不说一次简单的实训课被他们两个搞成了随堂突击考试对这些预备役的冲击有多大，就算是周峻纬本人，站在他的角度来看都觉得而有些稀奇。  
“阿蒲今天好像特别认真啊。”  
送走了预备役们，自觉提着所有乱七八糟的标记品回去的周峻纬还有空逗逗这位不怎么开口的同僚：“是看到什么有趣的东西了？”  
“没有。”  
蒲熠星一手插兜里，一边漫不经心地走在他身边不知道在想什么。  
“哦，”周峻纬毫不意外，反倒是笑了笑，又道：“那就是看到有趣的人了。”  
“……”  
蒲熠星这才看了他一眼，见那人又是那种一脸了然的笑容，学着尬笑了一下又转过头来，没答话。  
“看来是我说对了啊。”  
周峻纬对他可没什么畏惧心理，这人就跟纸老虎似的，看起来高冷不好接近，熟了之后发现简直没啥拒绝别人的能力，和外表相差甚大。  
“是那个小可爱吗？”周峻纬想了想：“叫唐九洲。”  
他本来只是想开个玩笑，却不想蒲熠星突然扭头很认真得看了他一眼，目光中透着几分警告。  
“行吧，我懂了，”周峻纬一手提着东西，空着的手举起来做个投降的动作，笑道：“我像是欺负小朋友的人吗？”  
“不像。”蒲熠星果断回答。  
“所以嘛，你不用……”  
周峻纬话还没说完，又听对方来了句：“你本来就是。”  
“…………”  
这个就很不友好了啊。  
塔内优秀哨兵周峻纬，花了大概10秒钟，平复了一下自己有点想要开启语言攻击的内心。  
“你要是真想研究，”蒲熠星顿了顿，在周峻纬的眼神里，从口袋中抽出手来，丢了一个东西过去：“交给你了。”  
那是一个浅金色的笼，不用看也知道出自蒲熠星的手笔，只是那笼里的东西，让周峻纬瞬间变了颜色。


	19. 十八、双标

“哪里来的？”  
他直接张开了精神域覆盖周围，隔断了外界的窥视，面色严肃得盯着浮在自己面前的笼。  
浅金色的光泽内有着深不可见的黑暗，只是单纯直视就让他感觉到自己精神力正在消耗。不敢想象蒲熠星能用笼将这种东西直接控制住，还能面色如常和自己说到现在。  
“为什么不用禁锢环？”  
周峻纬试着用手碰了一下，或许因为有笼的存在，那里面的东西并没有什么攻击行为。他的精神力从笼的缝隙中渗入，却在碰到这团黑暗的时候快速消耗着。  
“环装不了精神体。”  
蒲熠星点了点自己的终端，一个暗灰色的环落在掌心，被他随手抛给周峻纬。  
“不太好对付，我就把精神体抽出来了，”蒲熠星下巴点了点示意那个环，“壳在环里。”  
环上有一层不算强烈的精神封禁，周峻纬熟门熟路绕过封禁将精神力探入其中，面色渐渐凝重起来。  
“暂时也分不出是什么，有点麻烦。”  
他正想说什么，突然被蒲熠星打断：“先不要交上去。”  
“？”  
周峻纬疑惑得看了他一眼，见他神色严肃，突然反应过来：“你在禁域里发现的？”  
“嗯。”  
“不对，”周峻纬想到了一个可能性：“如果单纯是发现这个东西，不至于……”  
他习惯性低头，一边重复着蒲熠星刚才从林里进出的整个过程，一边思考着：“不是你发现的，是那个小朋友。”  
“也不对，”很快又否定了自己，“如果是那个小朋友发现的，只怕他现在没可能这么活蹦乱跳的，就是你发现的。但是……”  
所有的线索突然汇集起来，他猛地反应过来：“这东西是攻击精神体的？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星神色如常，仿佛这不是什么大不了的事情。  
“……攻击精神体你不早说？？”  
难怪自己的精神力一靠近就会被吞噬。  
“重点不是这个。”  
蒲熠星摇摇头。  
“那是什么？”  
问完了周峻纬自己也意识到了什么不对。  
“你是说禁域……”他顿了顿，指着蒲熠星：“所以……”  
“这个东西不攻击我们的精神体，”蒲熠星看着他直接说出答案，“却攻击未见过的不熟悉的精神体，所以……”  
“所以它是被人投放的！”  
周峻纬接上他的话，不得不承认，蒲熠星不让他把这个事情报上去是对的。  
能在禁域里投放东西，这事情的背后，本身就值得推敲了。  
“可以让小齐查一下，这段时间内精神阈值明显受损的人。”  
蒲熠星提了一句，既然这东西他们看不到，那显然，作为“捕猎者”他们的进食目标就很好确定了。  
“行，回头我去说。”  
周峻纬将环和笼统统放入自己的终端隔离屏障内，这才将自身的精神域收拢过来，装作若无其事的样子跟着蒲熠星往回走。  
但没走几步忽然意识到一件事情：“蒲熠星！”  
“？”  
这下轮到蒲熠星莫名其妙了。  
“你那个小朋友，作弊啊！”  
都说了禁止使用精神体探寻的，怎么遇到唐九洲，这事情都能被瞒住了呢？  
“你这个不行啊。”周峻纬摇头，笑着指着蒲熠星：“我要改成绩的。”  
“不能算。”蒲熠星脸上现出几分少见的急切，“他没有用精神体寻找。”  
“怎么不能算，精神体不出现哪里轮得到这玩意儿出来觅食？”  
周峻纬可不吃他这套，抬了抬手示意被自己塞入终端内的环：“要么这东西就没有识别精神体的能力，是偶然。”  
“不是。”  
蒲熠星反驳了一句，想了想还是解释道：“我跟着看到了，他没用精神体寻找，是后来拿不到盒子所以才用精神体试了一下。”  
顿了顿又说：“他的精神体出现后，禁域内波动就产生了变化，我上次去却没有异常。”  
“哦……”周峻纬根本没想到这里面还有故事，他挑眉看了眼蒲熠星，调侃了一句：“可以啊，蒲熠星。”  
亏他还以为蒲熠星跑去救人是因为感觉到禁域里面有特殊波动，原来他一开始就盯着人了，只不过看到对方精神体可能被攻击所以才出手的吗？  
再想想方才故意让人一个个出来答题然后倒扣精神构建分的行为，不得不说，这人实在有点过分。


	20. 十九、秘密会议

最终实训考核的成绩没有被改，就和最后那精神构建课的成绩被迫修改了一下。按照周峻纬的说法，某些人实在任性到过分。  
至于那个不明生物，也一样被他们拦了下来，没有报告上去。

“我查了一下，”齐思钧在桌上丢了一个迷你投影仪，“一共有37人。”  
这个房间是他们几个人开小会的特殊会议室，倒不是有多秘密，而是这个会议室被他们几个私下改动了不少模块，塔内的监视设备几乎在此失效，可以说是一个相对安全的环境。  
因为蒲熠星的坚持，不明生物体的事情最后被扣下来作为他们自行调查权限内的“普通事件”，至于真正调查方向，则几乎是由蒲熠星提出建议后，通过齐思钧的手完成的。  
毕竟这位的资料管理和人际交往能力远超某个乍一看自闭倾向严重的人，也比周峻纬看来其更好打交道。  
“比我预计的少。”蒲熠星摇了摇头，“范围？”  
“和你判断得差不多，都是搜索队内成员。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，不意外，从一开始他就觉得这事情必然是有“塔”内高层人员参与。因为无论是他还是周峻纬似乎都没见过这东西，而他们作为主役成员，显然无论是精神阈值还是精神体都会更“美味”。面对更优秀的食物却不进行捕猎，偏偏去攻击更弱小的精神体。如果这东西本身攻击力不强就算了，但实际情况是，就算是周峻纬这种高级别的哨兵也会被其吞噬精神力。反倒是向导方面，可能因为精神域构成不同，受到的影响更小一点。  
所以，无论从哪个角度判断，蒲熠星都觉得这不是一个偶然事情，更大概率是有涉及到塔高层的人参与其中的一个“捕猎”行为，至于目的和涉及的人员，暂且都未知，这也是为什么他坚持这件事情暂时不能上报。  
“安吉尼尔那边怎么说？”蒲熠星问道。  
齐思钧横了他一眼，忍着笑：“火树说暂时没法分析。”  
“为什么？”  
“样本量太少，不符合样本分析的基本概率筛点。”  
蒲熠星顿时无语。  
齐思钧看他的表情，忍不住笑了一下：“不过火树也说了，这个东西目前没有符合的参照样本。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你的猜测估计是对的。”  
齐思钧把火树的一小段分析传了过去，指了指中间的部分：“这个，壳和精神体部分无法完全融合，有明显的嫁接痕迹，所以明确是人工制品。”  
“所以现在要做的就是……”蒲熠星面色有点冷了下来，“找个源头。”  
“你有猜测了？”  
周峻纬看了他一眼，目露了然。  
“倒也不至于，我有个想法……”  
蒲熠星斟酌了一下。  
“你应该是有目标了……”周峻纬停顿了一会儿，低着头想了几秒钟，猛然抬头盯着他：“你是很早就觉得塔有问题了？”  
“是‘HEE’吗？”  
没等蒲熠星回答，他就在齐思钧有些惊异的目光中继续道：“肯定是了。”  
“其实是你选择了用‘林’作为第一场实训的地点，但因为这很寻常所以我们都没有意见。用做了标记的盒子做目标，这个以前也试过，所以你安排标记点的时候也没有问题。”周峻纬指着他，摇了摇头，“然后你说你是不放心所以跟着唐九洲过去了，但其实从一开始，作为实训课监测导师的你，精神域本就覆盖在整个林区，所有人都是你的监测目标……只不过恰好落在那小朋友身上，所以你才出手了。”  
“……”  
蒲熠星没什么反应，整个人仿佛剥离了情绪一样，只是坐在那里看着他说话。  
这个人，有些时候仿佛过于理想主义，也过于冷静理智。即便是已经习惯了他这个样子的周峻纬，这时候也有些泄了气。  
这个人，也不知道有没有变成“人”的可能。


	21. 二十、对策

他往后一仰，靠在椅背上，眼神扫过一旁的齐思钧，果不其然在对方眼里也看到一些诧异。  
“你这是什么时候发现的问题？”  
“也没有多久。”  
谈问题的时候蒲熠星总是非常冷静，他手指轻轻敲击桌面，投影仪打开了一个很简单的文件夹，里面罗列了几十分人员名录。  
“我觉得名单有点奇怪，所以就多看了一下。”  
之前在找唐九洲的联系方式的时候，蒲熠星难得翻了翻入塔名册记录。本来只想看小朋友的信息的，但出于习惯多扫了一眼，却意外发现了一点异常。  
“名册？”  
这部分资料原本是齐思钧最熟悉，但他看了很久也没有发现异常。周峻纬知道蒲熠星从来不会无的放矢，便仔仔细细看了一遍，最后也没发现什么。  
“人数，”蒲熠星敲了敲桌面，跳出另一个文件夹：“你们看这里。”  
他没有卖关子的习惯，直接在两个文件夹里打开两个文件，道：“从去年11月开始，入塔的预备役人数迅速增加。”  
“这倒是，”小齐翻了翻手头资料，报了一个数据：“增长数量大概在70%，对比历年是比较明显的，但圣所本身招收的学生数量有增加，而现在近距离内探索任务少了很多，要扩大探索范围，确实需要更大量的搜索队人员。”  
“搜索范围扩大了多少？”  
“东南方向推进了5公里，北面推进3公里，其余地区因为地形比较复杂，尚在判定中。”  
这些都是公开数据，只要是塔里的B级以上战斗役的向导和哨兵都可以调阅，以齐思钧的人事职能等级，查阅起来连一点数据遗漏都不会有。  
“所以增加了七成的人，却没有扩大实际的搜索范围。”  
这下不用蒲熠星解释，周峻纬也明白过来：“这里面的人，任务执行率和完成度有多少？”  
“执行率是100%，完成度……”齐思钧皱了皱眉头：“70%……”  
小会议室内陷入了沉默。  
这个数字不是异常，而是过于正常。正常到一切都刚刚好，没有任何破绽。  
这下连齐思钧都有些坐不住了，学着周峻纬的样子往后一靠，脑子里有点乱哄哄的。  
“原因呢？”  
一个以培养向导和哨兵为目标，维护人类安全和生存为责任的塔，现在居然在算计自己的预备役，不仅把人当“饲料”，更甚者，在用一种折损底层向导和哨兵的手段，去合成一些不明的生物体。  
“不知道。”  
蒲熠星倒是没他这么强烈的精神波动，但是因为他精神力敏感度非常高的缘故，齐思钧的精神阈变化让他忍不住皱了皱眉头。想了想，他将自己的精神域展开覆盖整个会议室，利用更高强度的精神阈，强行让齐思钧冷静下来。  
“多谢。”  
向导本身精神域就比较稳定，齐思钧也只是因为身为罕见的“塔”内出身的向导，一时间受到了过大的打击，才会引起些许精神波动。  
一旁的周峻纬看着他神色恢复正常，这才转头看向蒲熠星：“阿蒲，是不是已经有什么策略了？”  
“没有。”蒲熠星果断否定，“没有任何证据。”  
他关上入塔名册，摇了摇头：“没有任何关联性的数据，没有证据的价值。没有证据，推理是空中楼阁。”  
在他看来，一切推论要站在严丝合缝的逻辑链上，而眼前这些数据关联，只是他的猜测，即便周峻纬和齐思钧他们完全相信他的判断，但对外却没有任何说服力。  
更何况，这里面牵涉的人，似乎远不是他们现在可以轻易撼动的。  
“你打算继续找？”周峻纬问道。  
蒲熠星点点头。  
“需要我们做什么？”  
齐思钧看着他，神色严肃。  
“找人。”  
蒲熠星指了指那个笼，里面黑色的精神体已经开始出现一种活性下降的模样。  
“既然这个不止一个，那折损的人也不应该只有37人。”  
他目光凝视着分开在笼和环里的精神体与壳，想了想，问道：“你们觉得这种吞噬型生物的精神体，是怎么来的？”  
这话一出，莫说齐思钧，就连周峻纬都觉得背后一凉。  
“典”的最后一页写着：不可凭空造物。


	22. 二十一、疑问

“你知不知道你在说什么？”  
这是那次秘密会议上，齐思钧说得最后一句话。身为一个完全在塔内出生的向导，无论是归属感或者是服从性，他对塔的忠诚度和信任度都是最高的。  
而蒲熠星的猜测或者说推理，却着着实实地打了他的脸。  
但是蒲熠星什么都没说，没有解释也没有更多说服的理由。更令人不安的是周峻纬的态度几乎和蒲熠星一模一样。齐思钧想到两人相对沉默得坐在那里一言不发，最终丢下这么一句话，忍不住夺门而逃。  
是的，他有些待不下去，因为他知道这两人的推论判断，一般不会出错。  
这既是一种对于他们的能力的认可，也是一种长期合作下的信任。这种信任如同他对塔的信任一样，存在于莫名的执著之中。  
而如今，他的信任和执著，起了冲突。  
这对齐思钧来说是个颇为困难的抉择，即便知道自己最终的选择是什么模样的，但这个过程足以让他痛苦一阵子。  
显然，周峻纬和蒲熠星对此也非常了解，所以两人都没有在这个话题上继续下去，那会议上的推论，就仿佛雾中花水中影，只要不碰，就好似不存在。  
最终那个不明生物体还是被送去了火树那里，作为一个纯粹的追求理论实验道路上的极致的研究员，火树对于塔内的弯弯绕绕的信息没什么兴趣，也没有非要站队那边的离场，对他而言，“有兴趣”三个字远比“有立场”来的重要多了，是非曲折这种事情对他而言，只要不超过律法底线，就是“可行”。从某种意义上来说，完全不能算是一个良善正直的人，但也正因如此，反而非常可靠。  
东西是蒲熠星送过去的，要求是保持那东西存活，火树提出的交换代价是再找一些同样的生物来。  
至此，这事情就好似降下了帷幕，所有人都默契的不再提起。

至于知道这不明生物存在的另一个人，唐九洲一直没等来应该存在的“问谈”。从塔的手册来说，他在实训中用了精神体，虽然本来想着没人看到问题不大，但显然蒲熠星看到了，既然导师发现了这个应该也算作弊被抓包，可无论从最后评分还是从当时阿蒲帮他撑腰来说，导师们似乎都没有追究的意图。  
另一方面则是那个不明生物，他是答应了蒲熠星不会说出去，但他本来以为这只是针对预备役群体。毕竟根据“典”要求，任何发现的异常物品都要经由塔来判定危险性后进行入册定性，这个过程里，他这种涉及到直面不明生物的人是一定会被叫过去谈话的。可这个谈话也一直没有发生。  
唐九洲有些莫名，无论是前一种还是后一种，从各种因素结合最终结果，他推导出来的结论只有一个：蒲熠星没说。  
既没有说他用了精神体，也没把那个东西交出去。  
那就很奇怪了。  
他可以自恋的假设一下蒲熠星没说他用了精神体算是一个小小的偏袒，但不明生物这种明显有威胁性的东西为什么不交出去呢？  
除非有别的用途或者有异常？  
唐九洲的推论因为缺少判定条件而失去目标，整得他好奇心一天天得更为繁茂，简直有些抓耳挠腮的不安分。  
这种“只有我知道但是我不能说可我非常想说”的心情一直堵在他心里，就连石凯那种木木的性格都看出来了。  
“唐九洲你是有什么心事吗？”  
在某次理论课下课之后，石凯那个憨憨实在忍不住，对着还在发呆的唐九洲开启吐槽模式：“你居然连上课都能走神了？这是不打算要成绩了？”  
作为预备役，他们只剩三个月不到的时间可以用来熟悉塔内的一切了，而在实训时间越来越长的当下，理论课不仅可以快速拉高平均分，还能用来提前预知后续实训考核内容，即便是以前不怎么重视理论课的石凯，现在都扒着每一分钟不敢走神。  
“啊？”唐九洲回过神来看了他一眼，有些不好意思地翻了翻笔记，道了句：“可我都记着了啊。”  
对着石凯有些一言难尽的表情，唐九洲就不太好说走神又不影响他上课，也不是不能分心的对吧，毕竟有精神力呢，记录什么的又不是很难。  
“哟~”没等石凯表达内心的纠结吐槽，就听隔了一个位置的邵明明开口了：“石凯，你可别学他，人家是学霸呢，跟我们不一样的。”  
“……明明”  
唐九洲想解释什么，就看邵明明摆了摆手，嗤笑了一声：“可别谦虚啊，那可是蒲导亲口夸得你。”  
从实训课之后，邵明明的态度就有些变化，虽然他本来就有些嘴毒，但现在却显得尖刻了不少，你要说他出口伤人倒也没及上那么严重，但总挨着那界限，阴阳怪气得挑唆着旁人的情绪，让人不得安生，尤其是被他对着的唐九洲，即便是习惯性心大，也总有些不高兴。  
“蒲老师不是那个意思。”如果邵明明只是说他倒也问题不大，但提到蒲熠星，唐九洲就有些着急：“他只是要求有点高，所以有点严厉，而且后来齐老师也说了……”  
“停停停，”邵明明摇了摇手，摆出一脸无奈的样子：“开开玩笑嘛，怎么还当真了呢。真是半点都说不得啊？”  
他故意叹了口气，又看向石凯，做出漫不经心得模样说道：“石凯啊，你要知道，就算唐九洲天天上课不听，也能继续考个A+出来的，人家不懂还能问第一向导，你可没这个待遇啊，学习要靠自己。”  
唐九洲想说自己的成绩明明也是自己努力出来的，但想到邵明明刚才说他“开不起玩笑”，这解释的话就堵在心口，出不去了。


	23. 二十二、日常

唐九洲到底才20出头，无论是性格还是成长的环境，都没有让他能成为“大人”的模样，即便情绪来得快走得也快但到底是不高兴了，一番心事全挂在脸上，半分都藏不住。  
以至于下课之后也没有和邵明明他们一起回宿舍，找了个借口说要查阅资料，又在邵明明一口一个“优等生就是和我们不一样”的“调侃”中，一个人低着个头匆匆跑掉了。  
但等他回过神来，却发现自己好像也没什么地方可以去。  
一个预备役，本身可以自由行动的范围也有限，而在别人都忙着复习和训练的档口，他好像也没有什么需要特别加强的项目。  
这倒不是自夸，是实话实说。  
当然，这种一直以来的自信，今天被打压得厉害，以至于他都有些恍惚，是不是自己的这种说法会让别人不高兴。虽然唐九洲也不明白，邵明明这种莫名的敌意和不快到底是来自于哪里。  
因为怎么都想不通，又不想回宿舍，唐九洲漫无目的的走着走着，干脆往图书馆去了。  
图书馆在塔的中层，整整三层，用盘旋楼梯贯通上下，沿着塔的外墙向内打造了贯彻顶底的大书架，又沿着盘旋楼梯架空设置了几十个阅览室，有大的文献阅读室，也有给人复习赶考查阅资料甚至发呆消磨的单人阅览室。  
一般来说，很少有预备役来这里消磨时间，文献阅览室去的人也少，因为都要钱。单人阅览室要5个绩点一天，文献阅览室则是1个绩点。对于还没有开始执行任务的预备役来说，绩点是靠金钱都消耗不起的特殊货币。  
所以一般来说，单人阅览室使用的人很少，当然，被打扰的几率也极小。  
唐九洲一边沿着楼梯往上走，一边想着到底是干脆找个单间消磨一下午还是去文献室翻翻书。说起来他理论考核成绩是不错，不过实训成绩都一般，除了上次因为蒲熠星的关系给了高分，后面几个都在B到B+里面徘徊着。

“九洲？”  
走着神的唐九洲突然听到有人叫自己，上下左右一看却没见着人。胆子不大的小朋友当下就有点腿软，正想着到底是喊一声还是果断往回跑，就看刚走过的楼梯的另一端的单人阅览室们打开一半，探出个脑袋，是个熟人。  
“蒲老师！”  
唐九洲瞬间就精神了，匆匆往下走了几格，沿着横廊快步走到蒲熠星的阅览室门口，问道：“蒲老师怎么在这里？找资料吗？还是要出任务了啊？”  
说到一半，这孩子仿佛突然想到了什么，看了看蒲熠星平静的脸，小心翼翼问了句：“我是不是吵到你了？”  
蒲熠星挑眉看了他一眼，眼神里透出几分笑意：“唐九洲也会觉得吵到别人吗？”  
这孩子向来话多，熟了之后更是停不下来，倒是没见过这种状态。  
蒲熠星脑子里想法一闪而过，突然反应过来：“你这是……”  
他顿了顿，又看了眼小朋友的脸，问道：“出什么事情了？心情不好啊……”  
最后这句还不是问句，是个肯定判断。  
唐九洲刚藏起来的情绪一下就垮了，不高兴的情绪涌了出来，让他觉得有点丢脸。  
“没了……”  
他正想说什么，就听蒲熠星道了句：“进来吧。”  
阅览室的门就这么半开着，唐九洲犹豫了半秒钟，就跟着跑了进去。  
眼前的蒲熠星正陷在沙发里，懒洋洋地指了指另一边空着的沙发，道了句：“随便坐。”  
唐九洲一边打量着周围一边往沙发里坐下，懒人沙发软绵绵的质感让他没坐稳，整个倒了进去，脑袋大半个埋在了沙发里头，好半天才挣扎着坐了起来，一抬头就看到蒲熠星忍着笑得脸。  
“要笑就笑嘛，”唐九洲意外得对这位传奇向导少了那种疏离敬畏的感觉，相处起来极为自在：“就这么好笑吗？”  
“没，没，”蒲熠星摆摆手，收敛了表情，干巴巴得解释道：“看你高兴而已。”  
“…………”  
很想说信了你的邪哦，话到嘴边却变成了：“哦……那你高兴就好……”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星应了声，盯着他看了会儿没发生。  
他没追着问，唐九洲自己反倒有些忍不住了，瘪了会儿终于拍了拍沙发，不太开心的问道：“我是不是讨人嫌啊？”  
“嗯？”  
蒲熠星本来倒没怎么在意，他知道这小朋友情绪来去如风，但没想到的是唐九洲开口问了这话，下意识得先反驳了：“谁啊？这么没眼光，唐九洲这么可爱，怎么可能讨人嫌呢？”  
他这话说得抑扬顿挫还带着几分故作夸大的口音，乍一听就知道是开着玩笑。  
唐九洲被他的怪腔怪调逗笑了，心里憋着的那口郁气突然就散了去了。


	24. 二十三、自我认知

蒲熠星见他面色阴转晴，便也没追着问。反倒是翻着手上的书不紧不慢地看着，由着小朋友在一旁纠结。  
果不其然，隔了没多久，就听他在一旁小声问：“真的么？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，放下书，直视着他，见他眼中依旧有点犹豫，这才问道：“谁说的？”  
“啊？”唐九洲愣了一下，下意识反问：“什么谁说的？”  
“谁说讨厌你了？”  
“也没有……”  
小朋友整个人陷在懒人沙发里，看着蒲熠星的眼睛慢慢得往上飘了出去，好半天，才结结巴巴地把方才的事情说了一遍。  
“……”  
蒲熠星安安静静听他说完，没吱声。  
“阿蒲……”唐九洲半天没听到反馈，挣扎着从沙发里坐了起来，犹犹豫豫喊了一声。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么嗯啊！”小朋友突然发急：“你说话呢？”  
他一口气把不愉快说出去了，心中的郁结便也随之消失，这时候被蒲熠星一眨不眨得看着，心底里突然就浮上了一种说不清道不明的害羞，仿佛对自己冒冒失失向着导师倒苦水生出了后知后觉的不好意思，以至于刚下意识地吼完蒲熠星，顿时就面上涌上了红云，整个人往懒人沙发里一扑，一叠声的“哎哟”闷在厚实布料和垫子里头，混沌不明得听不清晰。  
“噗……”  
耳畔一声短促的笑声，唐九洲一个扎猛子坐起来，指着蒲熠星叫到：“你笑了！你笑我！”  
“没有没有……”  
蒲熠星连忙摆手，另一首举着书挡着半张脸，眉眼间是遮掩不住得笑意。  
唐九洲如今对他倒是没有半分畏惧，手脚并用的往他那边爬了几步，一抬手猛地抓下他挡脸的书，用证据确凿的语气恨恨地指责他：“你果然在笑我！”  
说完了又把那书往蒲熠星膝盖上一丢，有些赌气得坐在旁边地上，哼了一声不去看他。  
“没有没有，”蒲熠星塞了一个垫子过去，让他好靠坐着，又解释道：“我就觉得……”  
他斟酌了一眼言辞，努力安抚道：“你挺可爱的。”  
“唉哟……”  
小朋友脾气去得快，对着蒲熠星也没啥好生气的，转身拍了他一下，挂着一点仅存的忐忑：“说正经的呢。”  
“是挺可爱的。”  
蒲熠星又说了一遍，终于忍住了笑，收敛了表情，想了想问他：“以前有吗？”  
“啊？”唐九洲看他认真了，回想了一下：“偶尔也有吧。”  
他对这些事情不太上心，总觉得都是年轻人哪个不是有脾气的，闹腾完了结束了就没事了，倒也没桩桩件件都记着。  
“那不是你的问题，”蒲熠星把书放桌上，干脆拖了个靠垫，和他一样往地上一坐，倚着沙发，与唐九洲平视：“别人对你的看法，不应该影响你自己对自己的自我认知。”  
见唐九洲认真地看着自己，略带思索的样子，蒲熠星索性给他掰碎了慢慢说。  
“人对自身的认知，大致建立在本我、自我、超我的基础之上，本我为生物本能的欲求，超我则是世界、社会规范准则下的行为追求，而自我则是在平衡了两者之后，寻求的一种自身意识和价值的表达。”  
蒲熠星顿了顿，解释道：“简单来说，人生而不完美，也有说法是人生而为恶，本我本身追求的目标大部分属于‘恶’或者‘欲’的范畴，而自我则是在人类生存、学习、适应周围世界、社会环境的基础上通过超我的建立，达到一种符合自洽逻辑的个人价值的表达。”  
“嗯……”唐九洲似懂非懂，看着蒲熠星的眼睛里发着光，听他慢慢说道：  
“从你说的情况来看，你本身追求的前进目标是符合你的自我价值的体现，既遵从本我，也符合超我，无论从内心意识价值还是外在社会评估价值来说，都没有错。”蒲熠星顿了顿，似乎在想怎么婉转表达，以避免说得过于直白反而伤了孩子的心情：“所以你本身没有错，你的自我认知也没有错。”  
“那……”  
唐九洲隐约的感受到了蒲熠星的言下之意，迟疑着问道：“所以明明这么说我……”  
“只是他追求的目标和你不一样，他的本我和超我之间无法平衡，他的自我表达更符合本我的存在形态。”  
其实说白了，在蒲熠星看来，邵明明这种行为非常好理解，是一种简单直白的嫉妒，但偏偏要遮掩在“朋友”的假象下。  
人类有时候就是这样，只能和与自己差不多水平的人建立稳定的友谊关系，但当这种稳定关系中的一方快速成长的时候，这种靠着“同类认同感”所建立的“友谊”很快就会变成一把双刃剑，让人生出嫉恨。  
而当这种差距完全断绝了这种关系的平衡，一方成长速度极快并且很快站到一个遥不可及的高度的时候，那种嫉妒就因为另一方的无力感而烟消云散，成为一种望尘莫及的失落。  
所以，在蒲熠星看来，这完全不是唐九洲的问题，只要唐九洲向着自己的目标正确前进，这些嫉恨的、妒忌的、怨念的情绪，早晚都会远离他。


	25. 二十四、保护

只不过这些话，蒲熠星最后都没说。  
他甚至没有告诉唐九洲，邵明明是因为他在塔里的进步过快而生出的嫉妒心，因为他从唐九洲的转述中感觉到，对方的妒忌之情似乎也有因为自己在实训课的偏袒导致的原因。  
不过蒲熠星对这些事情有些看不上眼。  
人生在世，无论是主动还是被动，总免不了被比较，因为彼此都是同类，生存在资源有限的世界里，生存资源有限则竞争就会凸显，而比较，不过是竞争的初步形态而已。  
从小到大，被比较、被妒忌、被拉踩，这种事情几乎是伴随着成长而来，蒲熠星从看穿这点开始，就对此已经失去了任何情绪波动。如果比较不可避免，那就往上看，往上走，等站在最后的目标的位置，站在山顶的位置，站在终点的位置，那比较本身，就没有什么存在价值了。  
但是这些话，他也不想对唐九洲说。  
因为过于通透的话，有时候也过于锋利，将一些粉饰太平的明媚切开来，暴露出底下的腐朽恶臭，然后再鲜血淋漓的剥离这些令人作呕的部分，这个过程如同手术，即便最后完美缝合了，那过程中的痛苦和伤口留下的疤痕，总是不可避免的，需要一个漫长甚至永久的时间去慢慢弥合。  
没必要，唐九洲没必要经历这些。  
他想着，这么个爱笑又可爱的小朋友，就算成长也应该伴随明亮的世界，而不是直面丑恶的底层，没必要让每个人的成长过程都生出荆棘，都留下钝痛。既然人和人可以有不同，那么人和人之间的成长，也完全可以不一样。  
所以他最后对唐九洲说的也不过是“不要放心上，他就是考不好眼红了而已。”  
“唉……”  
小朋友听着这话没多大意外，失落之情过了一会儿也消散了，毕竟这个结论之前他自己也想到了，只是有点不想面对而已。现在听蒲熠星说完，不知不觉倒是被安慰了一通，自然也没啥剩余的脾性了。故作夸张得唉声叹气了几句，随后就开始对着蒲熠星嘀嘀咕咕说起上课的事情来了。  
蒲熠星捧着个书有一茬没一茬地听他说着，下意识得应和着，这气氛倒是异常融洽，小朋友也没觉得这样有啥不好，碎碎念了一大通后突然想起来一件事情，伸手拍着蒲熠星的胳膊问他：“那个那个，那个，最后怎么样了？”  
蒲熠星抬头看了他一眼，瞬间了然了他的意思：“送去实验室了。”  
“哦……”唐九洲睁大眼睛点点头，好奇追问：“那是个啥啊？”  
说完赶忙摆手：“不能说就当我没问啊。”  
蒲熠星轻笑了一声，抬头看了眼门外，精神域范围内确实没啥动静，这才斟酌道：“这个东西吧，有点类似于一种奇美拉。”  
小朋友眨了眨眼睛，回想了一下：“嵌合生物体？”  
蒲熠星点点头。  
“那个那个！”他一把抓住蒲熠星的袖子：“实验失败体？”  
“你咋就不想想好的呢？”  
蒲熠星觉得这孩子的脑洞有点好玩。  
“那……实验成功体……跑出来了？”  
行吧，是个思路开阔的孩子。  
“暂时不确定，”这事情背后牵扯的东西太多，他也没细说：“目前不确定来源。”  
“不是塔里的那就是外来侵入咯？”  
这个世界的构成有不稳定的结构域，人类生存的范围有限，外域范围到底有多大，有多少不明生物，本身就很难说清楚。作为维护人类生存环境并且执行开发外界域任务的哨兵和向导，本身对不明生物的接纳度相当高，毕竟只有发现不明生物，才能有新的界域可以开发。  
蒲熠星明白他的意思，知道小朋友没理解他的言下之意，想着这样反倒好，毕竟知道太多反而不安全，于是也没纠正的意图，顺着他的说法点点头。  
小朋友被他的说辞勾起了兴趣，反倒是追着问了不少课本上没说过的东西，这孩子本身总结推理能力都不错，只是将既往知识点中自认为有矛盾的、不解的部分问了一遍，就将那些需要战斗总结的经验学去了不少。  
末了唐九洲终于意识到一个问题：“阿蒲，你是战斗役的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
作为第一向导，自然不可能是单纯搜索队的执行者。  
“那你们要执行任务吗？”  
毕竟进入塔之后他见到的蒲熠星都是作为“导师”身份出现的，似乎没见过他执行任务。  
“差不多了，过几天就要出去一次。”  
和齐思钧、周峻纬他们协商方案中，无论哪一条，都要先搜索到更多的那种生物才行，而这个任务，大概也只有蒲熠星能去执行了。  
想到这里，蒲熠星突然将唐九洲拖了起来。  
“来，看着这里。”  
“什么？”唐九洲懵懵懂懂得注视着阅览室的门口扫描区，就看蒲熠星飞快的在上头点了几下，随即便是一道光从他眼前闪过。  
“啊！”  
唐九洲出其不意被吓了跳，往后一靠，正好撞在蒲熠星的肩上。  
“行了，”蒲熠星顺手扶正了他，“以后你自己也可以用这间阅览室了。”  
“啊？”唐九洲这才后知后觉反应过来，蒲熠星刚才是把自己的虹膜录入门禁系统了：“阿蒲，这是个人阅览室？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，笑道：“导师的特殊待遇，免费的。”


	26. 二十五、无防备

“以此相存……”  
唐九洲捧着个书一边走一边看，完全无视了周围递过来的奇怪的眼神。  
毕竟有更简洁的个人终端快速浏览的方式，这年头除了部分特别古老的资料数据，很多内容都根据保密等级程度不同，分割为不同浏览等级的资料，只要用客户端申请就可以直接得到一份拷贝。  
所以，当一个终考还没通过的预备役在那边捧着个书边走边看的时候，基本所有人都觉得这人怕不是有病。只不过当看到他直接进了一个单人阅览室的时候，围观的眼神便透着几分微妙了。  
有病，但有钱。  
毕竟预备役虽然没有什么积分，但是私下交易什么的，这也算是不宣之秘了。

“啊！”  
可惜唐九洲没注意到周围的窃窃私语，他开了门之后一抬头，便被吓了跳，瞬间又抬手捂着嘴压低了声音。  
沙发上躺了个人，确切说是挂了个人。腿悬在扶手外头，脑袋整个埋在沙发垫子里头，背对着大门。要不是背影过于熟悉，唐九洲估摸着就要直接吓得躺地上了。  
“蒲熠星……”  
唐九洲反手关了门，小声得喊了一下，见对方没反应，这才小心翼翼靠了过去。  
蒲熠星似乎是非常疲累，睡得极沉，无论是唐九洲方才开门的声音还是那一声惊呼，都没有让他有半分苏醒的反应。但他看起来又似乎睡得并不安然，皱着眉头，整个人上半身微微蜷缩着，面对着沙发靠背，大半面孔落在靠垫里，让人担心会不会透不过气来。  
唐九洲站在一旁看了挺久，久到他都觉得蒲熠星不醒过来简直对不起他第一向导这个称号下应有的敏锐度，但最终也没去叫醒这人。  
反倒是给他盖了层衣服，这才夹着自己的书，躲到另一个沙发上继续看。  
至于自己是什么时候睡着的，唐九洲也不知道。  
意识从清明到浑浊，然后刹那间过了许久时光，他猛地一个哆嗦跳了起来，又因为没睡醒的关系重重跌了回去，眼看着脑袋要撞到沙发，却被人提了一把后颈领子，最终歪歪扭扭得倒在懒人沙发上，眼睁睁看着自己的衣服掉落在地。  
一只苍白的手从他背后收了回来，理所当然得捡起衣服轻放在他膝盖上。唐九洲听到有个熟悉的声音从他头顶响起：“醒了？”  
他的目光带着几分呆滞落在纤细的手指上，莹白的皮肤几乎带着几分透明的质感，紫蓝色的血管在皮肤下清晰可见，攀沿着腕骨往上，隐没在皮肤肌理里头。  
唐九洲的脑子仿佛突然重启，又一下站了起来：“蒲熠星！”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星应了一声，往后退了一步又看着看，好似在说这孩子莫不是睡傻了。  
“你醒了啊？”  
说完就知道自己说了废话，唐九洲呐呐坐下，盘着膝，将外套丢在沙发边上，凑近了蒲熠星一点，问道：“你什么时候回来的？”  
“刚回来。”  
蒲熠星见他清醒了便将自己的沙发略拖过来些距离，坐没坐相得往上一倒，问：“什么时候来的？”  
“嗯？”唐九洲低头看了眼个人终端，发现自己不知不觉睡了近2个小时，“差不多下午三四点吧……”  
是下课过来的。  
蒲熠星暗暗算了算，微微有些心惊。  
他居然在有另一人存在的情况下，毫无知觉得睡了那么久，甚至醒来后都毫无警惕感。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲见他一直不说话，凑近了喊了一声。这才看清，蒲熠星脸色不太好。本就苍白的面色里透着消散不了的倦意，几乎没有血色的唇上看得出皱缩的干皮，眼下甚至透出几分黛青，整个人恹恹得毫无精神。  
“嗯？”  
虽然在考虑自己的问题，听到唐九洲喊他，蒲熠星还是下意识应了一声。  
“你是不是特别累啊？”  
正一心两用打算应和一声的蒲熠星突然顿了一下，抬眼看着面前的小朋友。  
年轻的脸上写着纯粹的担心和烦恼，没有掺杂别的任何目的或意图，只是单纯的为了他而忧心。  
蒲熠星突然觉得心里暖了一下。


	27. 二十六、指向性

或许是因为没有让人担心的习惯，蒲熠星最后只回了一句：还行。  
这话题原本到此便应该结束了，结果唐九洲偏偏不按牌出牌，直接问道：“成功了没有啊？”  
下意识想问一句什么，但看到那孩子的眼睛之后，蒲熠星一下明白了他所问的内容：你们找的那个东西找到源头了吗？  
“没有。”  
这次任务谈不上很成功，甚至跟原本的预期来比是失败的。并不是说没有任何成果，而是对比付出的力量和精力，他们得到的“物品”太少了。  
一共三只，有且只有三只。  
还是在蒲熠星收敛了自己的气息，伪装成普通的探索队队员，跟踪在别人身后得到的。当然，被融合体攻击的几个人，最终还是被抹去了一部分记忆，就如同被袭击一样，丢失了部分精神力。  
就这一点来说，他们和融合体没什么区别。  
“啊……”  
唐九洲凑近了他一点，透着几分小心：“阿蒲……那个就算……不太好也不是你的问题啊……”  
冷淡的人抬起头看了眼面前的小朋友，依旧还带着几分天真气得面孔上毫不掩饰的担忧和隐约的不安。  
这是在安慰自己？  
蒲熠星一下就明白了他不安的由来，这是怕自己说错话。明明是一个很容易给人带来正面情绪的人，却偏偏对自己的认知认可度很低。蒲熠星又想到他身边那个人，那种莫名其妙总在你高兴的时候半真半假打击你一下的“朋友”，总觉得这孩子的成长过程大约有点微妙。  
“没事，”考虑到这孩子也算半个当事人，并且看起来也不是个口风不紧的，蒲熠星想了想，略过要紧的部分，简单和他解释了一下：“总的来说，可能原本制作融合体的人，本身就避开了我们。”  
“融合体？”  
“嗯，那个不明生物，”蒲熠星解释了一句：“火树给的名字。”  
“……哦哦哦那个火老师。”  
小朋友一下想起来那个给他们上过一堂物种鉴定课的研究员导师。  
“虽然性格上不是什么良善之人，”蒲熠星看唐九洲一脸尊崇的模样不知为何就想打击一下火树的形象，“但总体来说在学术上算是个能人。”  
“哦……”  
蒲熠星这话显然没让唐九洲有啥深思熟虑的可能，小朋友逻辑转得快，立马问道：“为什么会避开你们啊？怎么做到的？”  
一个不明生物，吞噬精神力，暗地里攻击所有的向哨，但偏偏避开了导师高层，这个怎么想都觉得很奇怪，除非有什么明确的分辨方式。  
“应该是根据精神域和阈值波段不同，做了区别。”  
蒲熠星答完立刻顿住了。  
灯下黑！  
他突然意识到自己的问题在哪里。  
既然从一开始就怀疑了塔的高层，甚至已经怀疑HEE是幕后推手，可为什么他还要从探索队层面去找融合体呢？  
融合体既然是从某些实验环境内制作后放出去，那必然不可能仅存在于林，更甚者，林只是一个测试环境而已，真正融合的地方会在哪里？  
当问题暴露之后，另外的问题也随之付出表面。  
“为什么火树从一开始，就说数量不够呢？”  
作为一个严谨的研究员，在正常逻辑角度来看，第一反应不是应该直接多角度研究么？除非从一开始他就认为这个不仅一个。  
可蒲熠星推论出这个是人工合成之后也没有任何证据证明这个东西就有第二只，还是从调阅的人员数据和精神力受损队员的数据中模糊推论出来的。而火树却一口咬定数量不足，然后让他们去寻找更多的融合体。  
一边是毫无逻辑关联的猜测，一边却是肯定着有更多的数量。  
而自己，不，不仅是自己，包括周峻纬和齐思钧，居然都没意识到关键指向性所在。  
蒲熠星面色有些微微沉了下去。  
怀疑的种子一旦种下，便迅速生根发芽，狠狠扎在人心里。


	28. 二十七、契合度

“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲的声音唤回了蒲熠星的思绪，他低头看了眼青年的面孔，眸子里透出疑问。  
对方似乎也很轻易读懂他的眼神和思想，问道：“是不是有什么要紧的事情？”  
言下之意也很明确，你脸色很差。  
“没有，”顿了顿又补充道：“我只是想到了一些可能。”  
唐九洲没有问他什么可能，有些事情显然不应该是自己追问的，那便不要知道为好，免得给蒲熠星添麻烦的同时，可能还会遭遇别的问题。  
小朋友想了想，果断道：“我不会说的。”  
蒲熠星点点头，显然知道他这句是认真地。  
这个小迷弟，似乎总能非常微妙的感受到自己的情绪和想法，甚至比某些与他有高契合度的人都来的了解他。  
“如果你去林或者未来去执行任务，小心些。”  
怀疑之所以只能成为怀疑，是因为没有充足的证据。在最初的猜忌之后，蒲熠星冷静下来又觉得自己过于情绪冲动了，因为作为研究员，本身对各类生物有充足的了解，或许站在不同的角度看问题，得到的结论就具有合理的不一致性。  
这也是为什么小齐和周峻纬都和他一样疏漏了这一点的原因。  
但他不能直接对唐九洲说，不仅是因为这涉及到高层机密，更多的，是怕唐九洲知道了始末细节，藏不住情绪被人发现后遭遇危险。  
蒲熠星或许自己也未曾意识到，在自己力所能及的范畴内，他已经选择了尽力去保护眼前的小朋友。

“哦。”  
倒是唐九洲没这么多弯弯绕绕的想法，蒲熠星的吩咐自然是听进去了也记住了，但到底里面含了多少沉重的期待和维护，他一时半刻也意识不到。  
小朋友扫了眼面前，看到自己的书正丢在蒲熠星方才睡着的沙发前，指着书叫了一声：“啊！”  
？  
蒲熠星回了他一个不解的眼神。  
“正好有个问题我一直不懂。”  
难得听到唐九洲会说这话，毕竟无论从入塔的成绩来看，还是从后期考核成绩来看，这小朋友也都算得上一个小学霸。  
“就是，我一直觉得奇怪，”唐九洲似乎在组织合适的语言：“为什么哨兵一定需要人来梳理精神图景？如果说是因为精神体受创会损伤精神图景，那向导精神体使用过度的时候，也没见别的向导或者找哨兵来梳理啊。”  
小朋友说到后面显然已经偏离了问题，带着几分自言自语：“一样是因为精神力变异，具有构建精神图景的能力，一样都拥有精神体，一样都拥有精神域，差别其实只是精神阈值的高地，为什么向导和哨兵使用精神图景和精神体的方式会差这么多，以至于一定要向导给哨兵梳理精神图景呢？”  
其实这个问题他很早就有了，从知道向哨之间的相互关系之后就产生了，但是随着对精神图景和精神体的了解增加，他突然觉得，两者之间本质根源是一样的，为什么非要有区分呢？  
“你觉得从你观察到的方面来看，向导和哨兵的精神图景最大的区别在哪里？”  
蒲熠星不答反问。  
“啊？”唐九洲想了半秒，“稳定性和包容性？”  
“圣所和塔是如何分辨向导和哨兵的？”  
“也是测量稳定性、攻击力和包容性，”唐九洲补充道：“还有就是检测精神域构建能力。”  
这些是标准答案，他不可能记错。  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点点头，没说对错，只是继续追问：“那么在判定标准出现之前呢？”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲顿时就茫然了。  
“在最初，是谁设定的向导和哨兵的能力和作用呢？”  
“最……早的……出现精神力变异的人？”  
“不错。”蒲熠星将书递给他，“最初只不过是精神力变化，随着世界环境压力变化增速，人类的变异……或者说进化也随之加速，部分人出现了精神力异化，随着异化能力的增强，开始有了不同能力的分工，向导和哨兵，也不过是分工产物。”  
虽然知道你说的都对，但为什么被这么一说之后就觉得特别没那种逼格了呢？  
唐九洲在心里默默吐槽了一句，理了理蒲熠星的逻辑，有点明白过来了：“也就是说不是因为哨兵和向导身份区别，而是因为精神力所能完成的分工不同，所以分成了不一样的异化方向，然后被固定下来了？”  
“可以说是。”  
唐九洲有点似懂非懂，想了想又问：“如果说本质是一样的，只是因为精神力变异程度不同出现了分化区别，那会不会有那种，其实也不需要向导的哨兵，或者不需要哨兵的向导？”  
蒲熠星忍不住盯着他看了几秒，最后意味深长的回道：“有……”  
“有？”唐九洲眼睛突然就亮了，“他们怎么样？是谁是谁？”  
“他们？”蒲熠星笑了一声：“你知道为什么一定要分化出哨兵或者向导吗？”  
“不知道。”  
唐九洲就是因为这点不明白才要问的。  
“因为精神图景发展过于完整的人，也就是精神力进化得太强的人，”蒲熠星微妙地停了一下，“大部分会因为精神力超过肉身承受范围，而导致躯体崩坏性死亡。”


	29. 二十八、演化

蒲熠星话说完之后就没继续解释，留着唐九洲对着他大眼瞪小眼的发呆。  
小朋友从他那拐了好几个弯的言辞里终于反应过来一个意思：如果试图在无上限的精神力上扩展所有精神图景的能力，那后果是精神力远超身体的承受力，导致死亡。  
“啊！”  
唐九洲猛地拽住蒲熠星的袖子，眼巴巴看着他：“那你怎么办？”  
什么怎么办？  
蒲熠星的问题在脑子里一闪而过，很快就明白了唐九洲的意思。  
这个小孩明白了答案的意义之后，不是当做一个知识点，而是飞快的明白了向导和哨兵之间的精神力构建联系，以及，关心他。  
对，也不知道是对蒲熠星过于崇拜还是单纯的良善本质，蒲熠星感受到了唐九洲对自己完整又急切的关心。  
“轮不到我，”蒲熠星一把将他从地上拖起来，笑道：“我距离上层还很远。”  
非常远。  
天才和天才之间的距离，有时候比平庸和天才之间的距离更远，在蒲熠星之上有着多如繁星的遥不可及。  
“哦……”  
小朋友接力站了起来，说不上是失望还是放心的应了一声，转而又想起别的问题来：“那分类又是怎么来的？”  
虽然书上有明确的划分等级，但按照蒲熠星刚才的说法，显然分类是因为有了衡量准则后才做了划分标准的，那么最初的判定衡量方式是什么呢？  
“是精神力恢复的速度、构建的完整度，”蒲熠星顿了顿，“以及想象力。”  
前面两个都好理解，但是想象力……？  
唐九洲的问题都写在了脸上，惹得蒲熠星看着就想笑。  
“笑什么啊？”小朋友的“叱问”等同于撒娇：“快说。”  
“想象力是精神图景的基础。”  
蒲熠星整理了一下逻辑，用尽可能浅显直白的解释：“因为人类有想象力，才能将精神力组织成型，有约束的精神力，才能构成域，才能受控的输出，进行修补或攻击。”  
唐九洲目不转睛地看着他，蒲熠星继续道：“如果精神力不受控制，那么倾泻而出的精神力，不仅对他人极为危险，对自己也是极大的损伤。因为精神力不受控，精神力就始终处于输出的状态，对外是攻击，对内是损耗。”  
唐九洲想起来他们实训的时候蒲熠星说过一句向导经不起这么消耗，那时候似懂非懂，现在却突然明白过来了。其实不仅仅是向导经不起损耗，哨兵是一样的，所以才会需要向导去给他们做精神梳理。  
“所以说，如果想象力不足，是无法成为合格的向导和哨兵的？”  
唐九洲对于这点有点疑惑，总觉得好像哪里不太对。  
“每个人，都有一点想象力，无非是多和少的区别，”蒲熠星收到了唐九洲脑波里的疑问，解释道：“大部分人的想象力局限于个人眼界，当眼界足够开阔的时候，其想象力在不知不觉中便能构成完整的图景。但也有一部分人，属于精神力强，却没有拥有匹配的想象力的。”  
“那会怎么样？”唐九洲问道，随即又自己回答：“那精神图景岂不是很不稳定？这种……应该是哨兵居多？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点点头，这小孩比他自己所展现出来的形象更聪明也更敏锐：“因为向导需要完整的精神构建能力才能对他人做梳理，所以一般来说，构建能力不足，精神力强大的人，成为哨兵的概率更大。”  
“但是这样的人也很容易精神图景损耗吧？”唐九洲举一反三，“难怪了，向导和哨兵的匹配度也是看两者精神阈值在构建还原和梳理引导上的合适程度的，所以才要精神力和精神图景的检测。”  
蒲熠星笑着看着他，总觉得很有趣。  
“那是不是也有那种攻击力非常强的哨兵，但其实精神力控制很差，”唐九洲比划着，“就是想象力不足，所以攻击的方式很单一，导致每次都输出透支的那种？”  
“有，”蒲熠星原以为他说的是塔里那位，结果一想，唐九洲和他也不熟，便忍不住笑问：“你想说谁？”  
“就……”小朋友尴尬的笑了笑：“石凯算吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，”蒲熠星忍不住笑出声：“他应该算精神力和想象力还是匹配的。”  
毕竟还有成长的余地。  
蒲熠星觉得实在好笑，又不知道改解释什么来掩饰自己的笑场行为，想了想还是补充道：“其实大部分哨兵还是相互匹配的，譬如周峻纬，他就属于典型的利用完整精神图景加强精神力输出的那种哨兵。”  
言下之意，理论基础上的向哨划分，和真实的战斗力以及精神力是不一样的。


	30. 二十九、匹配与戒备

蒲熠星说教了一圈，精神倒是恢复了不少，这情况颇为少见但每次似乎都是因为眼前的小朋友。他有一种模糊不清的感觉，唐九洲之于自身而言，仿佛一种精神稳定剂，微妙的让他的精神力有了锚点牵引的感觉。  
这并不是一个令人愉快的现象，至少对蒲熠星来说，有一个足以影响自己精神力的存在，算不得好事。  
“怎么了？”唐九洲在他面前挥了挥手，“阿蒲？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星一抬眼就看到唐九洲的眼睛，干净的，担忧的，又充满期望。  
一个完全又罕见的“善”的存在。  
让他无法下定决心。

人无瘾而不可深交。  
脑海中不知为何突然飘过一句话，就好似给自己的一个台阶，一个借口，一个选择，逃避或者前进的通道在意料之外的情况下交换了方向，蒲熠星只是微微一个晃神，潜意识就已经做了选择。  
唐九洲还在等他答案，蒲熠星心里自嘲得笑了一声，将那些纷乱的念头压了下去。有些事情，走一步看一步吧，未必所有的一切决定，都必须要深思熟虑、左右权衡后进行判断的。  
他垂眸遮掩了几分情绪，装作从不经意的走神里反应过来，发出询问的鼻音：“你刚问了什么？”  
“那是不是哨兵和向导一定要结对啊？”唐九洲被他岔开了情绪，又回到了方才讨论的问题上，想了想道，“既然是分工，那显然是具有需求性的，按你刚才说的，所谓的匹配度应该就是精神力表现的阈值范畴和域构建相性差不多，才能构成吧？那为什么又会有临时梳理呢？”  
好问题，这个问题好多人一辈子都未必能意识到里面的关键性，而眼前的小朋友只是听了一些隐藏的基本知识，便已经能推导出来了。  
“不错啊唐九洲。”  
蒲熠星故作夸张地夸了他一句，这才正色解释道：“梳理的前提是因为精神图景不稳定，如果有始终稳定的精神图景来维持精神域，那么梳理便不是特别需要。”  
他顿了顿，继续道：“但既然身为人，本身精神图景在精神力持续消耗或一次性过度消耗的基础上，如果其精神构建力不足，为避免精神域恢复不及造成精神图景损伤，那么由他人来进行梳理，便变得重要了。”  
唐九洲明了地点了点头，这就是为什么蒲熠星刚才说了，向导是因为具有充分的想象力擅长精神构建才成为“向导”这个分工的，并不是因为分工才需要去做他人的精神疏导。  
“那么结对呢？”唐九洲好奇的凑近他：“是因为精神域特别匹配吗？”  
“还不如说是基因表达特别匹配吧。”  
蒲熠星促笑了一声，仿佛想到了什么有趣的事情：“有一本书说人类只不过是承载基因的‘机械载体’，一切行动为了‘基因进化’而执行基因命令，所以无论是一见钟情还是命中注定，只不过是基因本身选择了最合适的匹配进化的等位基因而已。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲愣了愣，隔了会儿才反应过来蒲熠星的意思。  
“要是照这个说法，能给很多人做梳理但是找不到合适匹配目标的阿蒲，岂不是基因要求太高了？”  
蒲熠星没想到唐九洲能得出这么个结论来，正想着找个什么理由含糊过去，突然就听到唐九洲肚子响了一下。  
“啊……”  
小朋友脸上顿时通红，糗得不敢看他。  
蒲熠星抬手掩唇笑了一下，又看了眼个人终端，过了六点，确实也应该饿了。  
“走吧，”蒲熠星撑着沙发，长叹一口气站起来：“小朋友饿了，该吃饭了。”  
“蒲熠星！”  
唐九洲有点气急败坏的大喊，又被那人伸过来的手打断，老老实实递过自己的手，跟着站起来，准备去吃饭。

唐九洲一边走一边还惦记着自己的问题，但是因为周围的人渐渐多了起来，他没来得及开口问蒲熠星，如果是精神构建能力不足的哨兵，会有一个怎么样的表现。  
以及，蒲熠星的精神力到底能覆盖多少人的精神阈值，他自己又想要挑一个有多高匹配度的哨兵呢？  
小朋友记得邵明明有次八卦闲聊的时候说到过，塔这里其实曾经试图安排过一个和蒲熠星匹配对很高的人结对，可惜没成。只是不知道这没成，到底是蒲熠星拒绝了还是因为别的原因耽搁了。  
只不过现在显然不是一个问这类问题的好时机，因为一旦进入人群里，蒲熠星就不是那个可以和他随便开玩笑，能很轻松的瘫倒在沙发上的熟人，而是一个带着疏离和高冷感的导师。  
就和初见时的印象一样。  
两人又一茬没一茬的随意聊着几天没见的情况，其实主要就是唐九洲说，蒲熠星听，随心情调笑几句小朋友，偶尔才会提一两句自己出去做的事情。  
即便是如此，唐九洲都能非常清晰了解到他们目前在做的事情，具有极高的危险性。

“蒲熠星。”  
唐九洲正准备问他后续准备怎么办，就听到背后传来有些陌生的声音。  
那声音清冷甚至带着几分软弱的温和，叫声本身没有任何问题，问题在于身边的蒲熠星在听到这声之后，微不可查的透出些僵硬。在两人收敛的精神域交汇处，唐九洲可以鲜明地感受到蒲熠星的精神状态进入一种微妙的戒备中，那是一种强行将精神阈值提高，强迫自己进入应备最佳状态的模式。  
说好听点，这叫高兴奋模式。说难听点……  
唐九洲在心里吐槽了一句：这不就是他应战模式吗？


	31. 三十、最强哨兵？

如生物本能一样，戒备状态下会快速提升肾上腺素，让整个人进入一种异常亢奋态。  
这情况放在寻常人身上都没问题，但是……眼前这个是蒲熠星，是那个什么状态下都游刃有余的蒲熠星，这就令人奇怪了。  
唐九洲看了蒲熠星一眼，那人面上露出一点浅浅的笑意，眼睛里冷冷淡淡，所有的情绪都压制在脸面之下，看不出个深浅。若不是自己这里能清楚感受到蒲熠星的精神域变化，只是光看的话怕是什么都看不出个名堂来。  
有点奇怪。  
唐九洲顺着他的目光看向另一头，那个喊住蒲熠星的人。  
来人和蒲熠星看起来年纪和蒲熠星差不多，不知为何看着有几分熟悉感的面上透出几分腼腆的笑意，仔细看去又似乎带着点漠然，笑未及情绪。那是一种礼貌客套，但确实有着距离感的表情，隐隐约约的就让人觉得他似乎不好接近，也不好说话。  
他走得不快，人尚未靠近，见他们停下转身也并未加快脚步，只是在不紧不慢间挥了挥手，表达了自己确实是来找他们的一个意思。  
不，只是来找蒲熠星的应该。唐九洲注意到那人的目光带着不经意的淡漠从自己身上一扫而过，所有表情都只是对着蒲熠星而已。唐九洲原本只是站在蒲熠星身侧，随着他走近过来，突然就感受到了一种微弱但明晰的压力。  
他原本靠近着蒲熠星，两人精神域彼此交接着，整个人都沉浸在温和又寡淡的精神域里，那是蒲熠星精神域的特质，在日常情况下，他总是将精神域收敛到极为平和又宽宏的模样下，若是不熟悉的也是极可能被他骗过，还以为这是个漫不经心又不怎么强势的人。  
只不过随着那人的靠近，这温和的精神域里就如切入一把纤薄但锐利的刀片，冷冷得渗透进一种尖锐又强势的气势来，虽然很快消融在蒲熠星的精神力下，但依旧让唐九洲心里打了个突。  
唐九洲不由自主地往蒲熠星那边靠了靠，自己的精神域在受到外界压力的时候自发得反馈出一种抗拒和防护的波动。一旁的蒲熠星似乎有所察觉，眼角扫了他一眼，一反手将人拽在身后，那温和的精神域散发出一种轻暖的波动来，将他的精神域整个覆盖下去，轻而易举地稳定了唐九洲的精神力。  
小朋友定了定神，心想阿蒲果然是最厉害的向导，只是微弱的精神力调节就能将整个场面控制住。但情绪稳定后心里的疑问又一次浮上面来，这么强的阿蒲为什么也会戒备起来呢？  
他有些想问，却知道这事情也不好随便开口，便换了方式，眼神小心得往来人身上飘了过去。  
“……郭文韬啊……”  
正偷偷打量着对方的唐九洲听到蒲熠星应了一声，声调上扬又带着几分是似而非调侃之意，仿佛还有后文，却偏偏没说下去。  
郭文韬？  
唐九洲心里念了一遍这个名字，突然想起来那熟悉感从何而来。  
入塔的时候有过介绍塔内最高等级的向导和哨兵，在蒲熠星这个最强向导的边上，有个塔内最强哨兵，当时一扫而过的名字，应该就是这个人了。

唐九洲突然就充满了好奇，其实他一直对“最强”两个字的认知有着点模糊感。就好像从小听的传奇故事，总有着隔阂和距离。但随着和蒲熠星的熟悉，他确实从这人身上感受到了强者的能力，也透过蒲熠星看到了最强者的底蕴和眼界。  
那眼前这个最强哨兵是什么样的？  
若说知道他之前，唐九洲对理想型哨兵模范的理解应该是类似于周峻纬这种的，那今天便是有个实际范例站在跟前，可以好好考察。

唐九洲正思忖着这人到底有多强，就听对方走了过来用带着几分熟稔的语气道：“好久没见。”  
蒲熠星不置可否，唐九洲视线从他肩头越过去，也没瞧出个名堂来。反倒是蒲熠星，明明比自己还矮了一点，却一直在试图装作不经意地将他视线遮挡住，让唐九洲感觉有些奇怪。  
或许是靠得近了，原本被蒲熠星覆盖的精神域又感受到了对方精神域里传来的压迫力。那感觉中带着几分阴冷又霸道的意味，让唐九洲忍不住偷偷抓紧了蒲熠星的袖子。  
他多少感觉有些奇怪。  
因为蒲熠星异常的维护，也因为郭文韬的精神力波动。  
在他的理解和认知里，无论是向导还是哨兵，但凡到了A+级别以上，精神力应该是可以完全控制的。就算不能像蒲熠星这样收放自如到令人无从察觉的程度，也至少能和齐思钧、周峻纬这两位导师一样，至少在非战斗状态下，不会压制旁人的精神域。  
可眼前这位最强哨兵，很显然是因为没有收敛攻击性精神力的缘故，才让自己感受到了压力。而看阿蒲的表现，这应该是意习以为常的事情了，所以他才会用精神域覆盖自己的来帮助自己抵御对方的精神力冲击。

可这位不是“最强哨兵”吗？  
唐九洲难得有些怀疑起自己的记忆力了，如果哨兵一直泄露精神力，岂不是会造成“过耗”？那精神图景还能稳定吗？  
他正满心疑惑呢，就听蒲熠星不置可否的“嗯”了一声后，那人继续道：“有空吗？”  
“……”  
那一瞬间的沉默中，唐九洲明显感受到了蒲熠星隐藏在精神图景里的情绪波动。  
那是一种掺杂了抗拒和疲乏的情绪，又很快沉寂下去。若非自己正好被他用精神域完全覆盖，而且蒲熠星对自己也全然不设防，只怕自己也感受不出来  
唐九洲心中微微讶异，抬头看向蒲熠星却见这人面上什么都看不出来，依旧是日常那种缺乏情绪无精打采，仿佛很随意的问道：“什么事？”  
“我刚回来。”  
那人面上透露出意外的腼腆，甚至带着几分羞涩感，颇为不好意思的含糊着用词道了句：“能麻烦你帮忙……一下吗？”  
！  
唐九洲心里一惊，果然就听到周围一圈人倒吸气的声音。


	32. 三十一、拒绝

兴奋的、吃惊的、看戏的、甚至隐藏着嘲讽的情绪，伴随着各种窃窃私语的嘈杂。  
他抬头四顾，周围的人似乎见怪不怪，不少人还在笑，偶尔有几个大概是不知道情况的，还有人给拖着解释。各种声音被压低了，从不同的声带里传出，嗡嗡嗡得仿佛噪音，带着令人不快的压抑感围拢过来。  
唐九洲连想都不用想，就知道对方的言下之意。但若只是他的话，还能说是因为情绪上的敏锐，可看着周围的情况，很显然，所有人都明白了过来。  
有一种仿佛将隐私放在大庭广众之下，让人评头论足的尴尬感。  
唐九洲作为一个旁听了过程的外人都觉得异常羞耻，一阵阵热意从面皮上泛了出来，就好像在众目睽睽之下提出这般要求的是他一样，燥得不行。  
他低着头避开了前面的目光，也躲避着周围人的围观。倒是两个当事人好似身经百战般得情绪平淡，唐九洲觉得自己是做不到了。  
他拽着蒲熠星袖子的手也有些无措，不知道该不该放下来，手上的力量不由自主就松了下来。他心想，大概也只有这位所谓的“最强哨兵”才会在这种公开场合提出梳理要求。  
如此理直气壮，也确实不用顾忌到别人。  
唐九洲胡思乱想间甚至还补全了邵明明曾经和自己“八卦”的内容，说得就是这位和蒲熠星的精神力匹配程度特别高，而且好像因为某些行为处事的风格有些接近，才导致高层多次推荐他们结对的。  
眼下看来，这拒绝大概是拒绝了，但关系未必是说的那么斩钉截铁的，否则也不可能就这么直接了当提出要临时梳理的。毕竟这没有结对的哨向之间就算要临时梳理，也都是先系统录入后，根据向导的实际精神情况评估后再进行安排的。  
唐九洲甚至还想，这人虽说乍一看和蒲熠星还挺相似的冷冷得没啥话，不过现在这么一开口，就感觉那完全不是一类人啊。毕竟认识蒲熠星到现在这么长时间，他说话做事都还挺稳健的，也没见过这么不分场合说不合适的话的。  
他思路天马行空，又因为围观人员的低语和众人目光的聚集，精神注意力多少从蒲熠星身上转到了别处，原本拽着的手便渐渐放下了。  
甚至还有点想退出被围观的位置。  
只是那一瞬间，蒲熠星便看了过来。  
那人脸上居然带着几分淡淡的笑意，扯着嘴角，似乎是没想好怎么说，所以先笑再说。只是那看过来的目光倒是有些乱，唐九洲恍惚中没理解他眸中的意思，只是傻乎乎得看了过去，情绪和表情一览无遗的都是懵。  
他隐约好像听到一声叹息，随即就感觉到蒲熠星原本略有波动的精神域平静了下来，那是一种深沉又弘大的精神力，唐九洲也只有上次在林里被他救出来的瞬间感受到过。  
他突然就觉得邵明明的说法可能有问题，因为蒲熠星的精神力阈值很显然在一定范围内是可以自己控制的，所以他必然和许多人的匹配度都挺高。若是当真有一个不需要调节就能和他匹配度特别高的存在，蒲熠星未必会拒绝。  
何况眼前这位郭文韬还在邀请蒲熠星对自己进行临时梳理，加上唐九洲刚才在他靠近的时候隐隐感受到的精神力泄露，这么一综合看下来，大概率是蒲熠星拒绝了。  
毕竟现在还挡在自己跟前的这人，从听到郭文韬那句话开始，就免不得透出几分抗拒感。  
见他还在走神，蒲熠星收回了眼神，只是反手将唐九洲的手腕扣住，依旧将人遮在身后，这才看向面前的郭文韬。  
他抬另一手推了推眼镜，顺便收敛了表情，用客气和温和的语气回道：“我也刚回来。”  
言下之意就是刚出完任务，显然没恢复，不合适给人做梳理。  
郭文韬闻言并无所动，脸上的笑意甚至更多了几分，他目光看向蒲熠星，带着几分不好意思，甚至面上还有几分浅红，笑道：“是我考虑不周了，那过几天吧？”  
说完还顺势看了一眼唐九洲，好似才注意到在蒲熠星身后有个人在看着自己，他甚至还对唐九洲笑着点了点头，并未觉得有半分不妥。  
唐九洲有些发瞠。  
所以这三两句之间，就确定要阿蒲去给人做梳理了啊？  
总觉得哪里不太对？  
就好像……  
对啊！  
唐九洲反应过来，其实蒲熠星根本没答应，结果说完了反而变成答应了只是换了时间？  
哪里都怪怪的。  
但周围的人似乎并不觉得奇怪，他甚至听到了有人笑着小小声道了句“果然嘛”。  
什么果然？  
就……一直如此的意思吗？  
小朋友觉得或许是自己少见多怪了，但这种事情示之于人，他总觉得有点羞耻。  
只不过没等他继续纠结，就听蒲熠星回道：“嗯，过几天可能也不方便，最近比较忙。”  
这也算是比较婉转的拒绝了。  
对方愣了愣，忽然又笑了下：“那等你过几天有空吧。”  
唐九洲嘴比脑子快，下意识就问道：“可这个临时梳理不是根据系统安排的吗？”  
或许是因为和蒲熠星呆久了，让他忘了导师和预备役之间的身份差，整个人充满了问号，一脸不解的看向郭文韬：“我记得塔的制度写了临时梳理都是系统登记后根据向导精神情况安排的啊，这个……”  
说到一半他突然反应过来自己是越界了，毕竟导师和预备役、搜索队之间好像是有差别待遇的。  
只不过蒲熠星倒是笑了，看了他一眼，道：“嗯，没白看书。”  
唐九洲一下变成了话题中心，整个人肉眼可见得尴尬起来。  
好在蒲熠星没让他成为靶标，转头对着面前的人道：“你先去登记吧，回头再说。”  
郭文韬似乎没想到会有这么一出，愣了会儿神，这才转了面色，脸上露出茫然，又有几分尬色，应道：“是我忘了，真不好意思，这以前都说习惯了一时半刻没想起来。”  
唐九洲看他一脸无辜，正想说自己的嘴果然应该控制好，结果还没来得及反应，就听蒲熠星颇为随意的“嗯”了一声，转身反手牵过唐九洲的手腕，说道：“走吧九洲。”  
便再没多话了。


	33. 三十二、改变

唐九洲被蒲熠星拽着继续往食堂走，周围的声音一时间纷乱在耳边听不清楚，但因为两人精神域都笼在身边的缘故，多少别人的情绪都能感觉到。唐九洲从那些杂乱的精神波动里感受到了前所未有的关注，各种好奇得打量落在他身上，让小朋友有点不习惯。  
“阿蒲……”  
他不由自主压低声音，问道：“那个……我……”  
他想问是不是自己太多事了，毕竟插嘴这种事情，不仅越界而且有点没礼貌了。  
“嗯？”  
蒲熠星好像整个人都已经从刚才的情绪里恢复过来，眼神扫过来的时候甚至带着几分调侃，他推了推眼镜，笑着道了句：“怎么小朋友也会见外的吗？”  
言下之意，蒲熠星可没把他当外人。  
“这个……”唐九洲斟酌着话语，不知道能不能问问这个临时梳理的事情。  
只是这话不太好问，总觉得说出口就有些变味。  
好在蒲熠星倒是反应过来了，也没看他，只是嗯了一声，隔了片刻才道：“一般来说，如果没事，也就答应了。”  
这口吻有点类似于同事之间能帮就帮的意思。  
“哦……”  
“不过我这里排队的人还挺多。”  
蒲熠星故意说了一句，就看着旁边的小朋友表情突然有点垮。  
因为离开了之前的人群的关系，蒲熠星原本拽着他的手早就放下了，唐九洲一开始还亦步亦趋的跟着他的速度走，结果现在突然就有点肢体不协调似的，乱了节奏。  
“嗯？”蒲熠星故意拉长语调来了个反问，看唐九洲没反应，突然就长叹一口气，颇为做作道：“但是我忙啊，一般没时间的。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲忽然就觉得这一路走来情绪有点大起大落，他下意识抚了抚胸口，一脸不知所措的茫然看着蒲熠星。  
“就……”蒲熠星拉长的语调：“没时间啊。”  
唐九洲突然反应过来他的意思，忍不住伸手一个空拳敲在蒲熠星肩上。  
“诶呦……”蒲熠星装模作样喊了一声，然后又说“饿死了啊……”  
“哦哦哦，”唐九洲这才想起来被打断前他们正准备去食堂：“吃饭吃饭！”

结果大食堂里没吃成，两个怕麻烦的人快走到半路的时候被齐思钧接了胡，直接带回去吃饭了。  
“诶……齐导真的手艺超好。”  
吃饱喝足的唐九洲为了避免显得过于蹭吃蹭喝，好歹知道起来帮忙收拾碗筷，反倒是蒲熠星在另一个半瘫着没动弹，看着另一个也非常坦然的蹭吃完毕翻着资料在看的周峻纬，感慨道：“真是个乖孩子啊。”  
周峻纬抬了抬眼皮，似笑非笑：“不如你去帮忙？”  
“不好吧，”蒲熠星看着乐呵呵忙着洗碗的唐九洲：“这个要保护小朋友们的热情啊。”  
周峻纬终究是忍不住笑翻了，手上的册子对着他的脸丢了过去，缓了气才说：“你够了啊。”  
看着这人稍微活泛些了本来还觉得挺好，结果没想到居然有人可以从一个极端走到另一个极端，这般溜嘴皮子的。  
“诶呀，”蒲熠星抬手抄过那册子，一边翻一边应道：“九洲喜欢就让他发挥嘛。”  
这是喜欢的问题吗？  
周峻纬懒得和他辩驳，又翻出另一本看了起来。  
在另一个帮忙齐思钧收拾碗筷的唐九洲远远看着这两人闹腾了一番，小小声对着一旁的齐思钧道：“周导师和阿蒲……导师关系很好啊。”  
齐思钧忍着笑看了他一眼，最终是语气带着些微颤的应道：“其实你可以直接叫的，没关系。”  
“啊？”小朋友脸上一顿，有点不好意思：“那个可以吗？”  
小齐对他没有客套这点相当喜欢，笑着道：“你都敢叫阿蒲了怎么反而对别人这么客气？”  
蒲熠星那张冷脸劝退了多少人啊，这位小朋友的战斗力绝对算出类拔萃的。  
“啊？可阿蒲很好说话啊。”  
唐九洲这下是真的不解，至少在他的印象里，蒲熠星一直很好说话。  
只不过听到这话的齐思钧以及一直分着一部分精神力在关注他们谈话的周峻纬，都忍不住沉默了……  
周峻纬抬眼看了看蒲熠星，见他也分着神关注着那头，忍不住低声长叹：“我怎么不知道你很好说话呢？”  
至少在唐九洲出现之前，让这个人好好说话简直是A级困难的任务好吗？  
“我一直都很好说话啊。”  
蒲熠星半瘫在沙发上，用一种唐九洲说得没错的语气怼了句周峻纬，然后才正色道：“你们有新发现吗？”  
“有。”


	34. 三十三、情报交流

周峻纬将手上的资料递了过去，点了点蒲熠星手上的文件夹，道：“我和老齐整理了一下，确实有点意外。”  
蒲熠星不置可否点点头，将手上的两份东西从文件夹里抽了出来，两张透明薄片上隐约透着纹路。他将两份东西重叠在一起，用个人终端扫描了一遍，一行行看过去，皱起了眉头。  
“是不是很有趣？”  
周峻纬有时候说话真的令人分不出他是真的觉得有趣还是觉得看戏这件事情让他觉得有趣，蒲熠星抬头扫了他一眼，那人略略收敛了几分脸上的笑意，举手投降正色道：“行吧，是有点糟糕。”  
“人数比我想的更多一点。”  
蒲熠星没搭他话，垂眸盯着某一组数据看了很久，问道：“圣所那边……”  
“不确定，”周峻纬摇了摇头，“你也知道一旦名录转移到塔，管理权就不在圣所，圣所未必知道。”  
他顿了顿，又道：“而且圣所这里，一时半刻根本查探不到。”  
“他们没有觉得预备役人数增多吗？”  
“有一点你一定要先明确，”周峻纬微微叹了口气，蒲熠星在某些方面缺乏常识到令人咋舌：“圣所准备人数，永远是大大超过塔所能容纳的上限的。”  
言下之意就是，即便塔突然之间需求的人数量远超从前，对于圣所来说，也是毫无问题，甚至会乐见其成的。  
变异的人原来越多，与其放在外面，不如“物尽其用”。  
对于很多高层，尤其是站在塔的上方俯视着他们的这些“普通人”，对于向导和哨兵的看法，未必比一个稀罕物件来的更高些。  
所以当部分“廉价”的产品出现问题或者消耗过度的时候，只要不影响整体稳定性，这种损耗，会被轻而易举地抹杀掉。  
周峻纬和齐思钧收集的资料里面，除了原本37个在搜索队中受到精神损伤的人之外，有不少预备役或者探索队的成员在“开拓”的过程中，消失了。但因为这种消失本身就具有“合理性”，在人员处置和信息流通方面，便非常“理所当然”得被压制了下来。  
“至于你让小齐查的东西，”周峻纬抿紧唇，嘴角下撇，整个嘴向上嘟着，有一种既不服气又隐着怒意的感觉，“确实没错。”  
蒲熠星一目十行扫到最下方，点了点头，毫不意外的“嗯”了一声。  
“你为什么觉得他们肯定没看到？”  
当时三人会议做安排的时候，蒲熠星就说过这37个人肯定是没有直面过融合体的，应该是在融合体攻击的过程中被外围波及后失去意识的部分人，这些人应该是最初评分就比较低，一直都混迹在搜索队底层，人际关系还行的那种。  
当时齐思钧还觉得奇怪，周峻纬分析一番之后觉得或许这几个人确实应该人际关系挺好，所以一旦他们消失会比较麻烦，但判定这几个人没有直面融合体，就有些奇怪了。  
“嗯……”  
蒲熠星看着资料似乎没打算继续解释，周峻纬知道他这个习惯，也没追着问，反而自己先考虑起来。  
“什么没看到？”  
倒是唐九洲洗刷完了厨具凑过来听到的就是这句话。  
蒲熠星往沙发边上挪了挪，那孩子就自动自觉坐在了旁边，正要往蒲熠星手上的资料看，扫了一眼前头，立刻又缩了回去。  
蒲熠星将他的动作收在眼里，笑了一声，抬头看了他一眼，才对着周峻纬道：“因为如果真的看到了融合体，他们的精神力不可能下降这么少。而在外围就被影响到这么严重得，本身精神力也不会高，所以他们不会是融合体的目标。”  
周峻纬挑眉看了他一眼，又扫了一眼唐九洲，心道你倒是舍得解释了。  
只不过没开口就听旁边的小朋友一声倒吸气：“啊……？”  
蒲熠星扭头看了他一眼，又点了点头。  
在周峻纬和齐思钧不理解的脑波交流中，唐九洲确定了当时正因为他被当做了目标所以蒲熠星才会出手解决那个不明生物。  
当然若非如此，这几个人也不会发现融合体后面还有很大的布局。  
唐九洲拍了拍胸口，隔了会儿才说：“亏得阿蒲你当时来得快。”  
听到这话的周峻纬和齐思钧齐齐露出了微妙的表情。  
这不是来得快啊，他是跟着你啊，长点心吧小朋友。  
齐思钧赶忙岔开话题，问道：“你这次查得怎么样？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星摇摇头，“不好说。”  
“情况不好？”周峻纬听他这么说就知道另有隐情。  
“数量很少但是很精。”  
蒲熠星言简意赅得说了说自己的发现，最后又道：“不好说。”  
“……你……”周峻纬斟酌了一下：“状态不太好？”


	35. 三十四、测试

蒲熠星没答话，他这种精神消耗还在可控范围内，不用多久就能恢复。主要是过度调节精神阈范围和精神力波动程度，造成的消耗比较大，但只要睡一阵子就差不多了。  
只不过这人直接这么问……  
“消息挺灵通啊。”  
蒲熠星轻笑了一声，说不清是个什么意味。  
“这个么，”回答他的是齐思钧，“毕竟还挺声势浩大的。”  
“？”  
唐九洲看着他们打哑谜似的，除了听懂蒲熠星精神状态不太好之外，其他的都没反应过来。  
“嗯，挺会选地方的。”  
通往食堂的大走廊里，又挑了个饭点，要不是他去食堂是因为唐九洲突然肚子饿，蒲熠星都要怀疑郭文韬是不是在那头故意堵他的。  
“也不用啊，”周峻纬看出他的想法，笑道：“路上那么多人，你当别人是瞎的吗？早看到你往食堂去了。”  
他这么一说，唐九洲才反应过来他们是在说刚才郭文韬找蒲熠星的事情。小朋友不由自主紧张起来，一把抓住蒲熠星的胳膊，看了眼面前的两人，道了句：“阿蒲现在不合适给人做梳理的。”  
他都累得在阅读室睡着了，怎么看都不是合适消耗精神力的时候。  
小朋友虽然说不清这里面到底有多少问题，但总觉得自己还是有立场要站出来替蒲熠星说话的。  
结果话音刚落，就看齐思钧笑得跑一旁椅子上去瘫着了，连带着周峻纬都用手遮着脸笑得完全忍不住。  
“……我说错了吗？”  
唐九洲被他们笑得莫名其妙，最后只好看向蒲熠星，满脸疑惑。  
“没有。”  
蒲熠星也是憋着笑意，清了清嗓子，道：“完全没错。”  
唐九洲茫然得看着他，又扫了眼还在笑得两人，眼神里的意思就是：那他们笑什么。  
“他们觉得你说的对。”蒲熠星一本正经胡说八道：“所以觉得高兴。”  
“蒲熠星你够了！”  
实在听不下去的周峻纬打断了他，忍住笑对着唐九洲道：“干得好！”  
“不过，”周峻纬显然没打算在这个话题上继续，他转头正色道：“你现在打算怎么办？”  
蒲熠星既然有猜测了，显然不会轻易放弃。  
“嗯，”蒲熠星想了想，“我觉得他不会放弃，我等就可以了。”  
“只要数据库里有你的信息，对吧？”  
齐思钧在一旁补充了一句，又问他：“以前呢？”  
“没注意。”蒲熠星微微皱了皱眉头：“他的精神阈值一直都有波动，但也差不多……”  
顿了顿，他转头问齐思钧：“你有印象吗？”  
齐思钧猝不及防被问到，看了他们一眼，想了想说：“我的精神力对他的基本没什么压制作用，所以每次都损耗挺多，感觉压力本身就有点大，所以基本分不出总体阈值变化。”  
周峻纬抿了抿嘴，突然指着蒲熠星问道：“你是不是精神力又增长了？”  
“应该有一点吧，”蒲熠星不置可否，“不过本来也没差多少。”  
“测过吗？”  
蒲熠星摇了摇头，对面两人露出一丝了然的神色。  
“我觉得你有必要先恢复再尝试。”  
周峻纬拿过蒲熠星丢在茶几上的资料，顺手敲了敲桌面，慢悠悠道：“我们要精确一点的数据，只有你可能了。”  
“……那让老齐把他排名往后掉一下，”蒲熠星倒也没拒绝：“我需要休息两天，顺便测试一下手上这个。”  
周峻纬知道他主要是为了测试融合体对精神力吞噬的方式的反馈模式，但这个过程又有些不妥：“你这样一边消耗一边检测，怎么保证……”  
他话没说完，被蒲熠星一个手势打断。  
蒲熠星在唐九洲没注意的角度抬了抬手指，周峻纬就知道他不想让身边的小朋友知道。  
“我倒是觉得……”齐思钧也看到了，但显然不太赞同，“那个先不要测试了。”  
只要记住精神力反馈，回头再测试也可以。  
蒲熠星想了想，觉得这也是个办法，点点头表示知道了。  
周峻纬好似突然又想到了什么一样，指了指他：“你先去测一下现在的阈值。”  
“？”蒲熠星愣了愣神，转而道：“我觉得他们应该是没机会的。”  
“不是，”周峻纬隐晦地扫了眼唐九洲，避开关键词：“我觉得他们可能会再测一次匹配度。”  
如果说那个人的精神力一直在变化，那么之前HEE近乎强势的试图让蒲熠星和他结对的意图，就有些值得令人捉摸了。  
周峻纬的话显然提醒了蒲熠星没留意的部分，他脸色显而易见的沉了下来，全身上下透出不高兴来。  
“我这里有。”  
齐思钧转身去自己的房间内拿检测器，周峻纬看了他一眼，补充道：“我和老齐之前准备了两个，本来是想如果有机会找到什么实验对象可以测试一下的，现在倒是方便了。”  
显然，无论是齐思钧还是周峻纬都明白蒲熠星是不想去做系统内检测，既然如此，那就绕过塔的系统呗。这点小事，对于掌控了人事关系系统的齐思钧来说，真的小菜一碟。


	36. 三十五、匹配值

检测精神力和精神图景用以判断精神阈值的过程对在场的三个人来说基本驾轻就熟。蒲熠星将检测手环扣在右手腕上，拉出连接线载入个人终端的接口。房间里的屏蔽器被开到最大化，周峻纬和齐思钧构建了双重精神力屏障，将整个房间的精神力波动压制到最低。  
蒲熠星看了他们一眼，将自己的精神域完全放开，精神力依托在精神图景之上，顺着个人终端到链接端口，然后源源不断的溢入那手环中。原本浅绿色的指示灯从明亮的绿色慢慢变深色，然后过度到红色，随即那红色越发艳丽起来，色彩慢慢淡了下去，倒是光芒越发强势，最后稳定在带着一点微蓝调的白光中。  
精神力如潮水一般退去，蒲熠星一手拆下连接线，一边重新构建精神域范围，压下方才的精神阈波动，这才抬头看了一眼面前的两个人。齐思钧的脸色微微透着白，一旁的周峻纬看起来倒还好，只是神色颇为凝重。  
“你……”周峻纬斟酌了一下用词，“之前几次都隐藏了吗？”  
蒲熠星略点点头，看了他一眼才说：“方便点。”  
精神力增长确实是个好事，但一般这种事情不太会发生在一个各方面技能都成熟化的向导身上，除非这个人有极大的潜质可以挖掘。  
至于这个挖掘，是好是坏，就很难说了。  
“那你的匹配度呢？”  
如果说精神力检测都做了隐藏，那后续的匹配值检测，很显然就不是之前想的那么回事了。  
“那个应该差别不大。”蒲熠星不置可否，“反正都差不多。”  
反正所有人和他做匹配都差不多，因为精神力波动可以协调，在匹配过程中基本不会有极大的变化。  
周峻纬横了他一眼，伸手从手环另一侧牵出一个连接线，抬了抬下巴：“试试看。”  
蒲熠星垂眸看了眼，又将那连接线重新接入个人终端。这一次的精神力并未全部放开，但精神力波动和阈值上限都没做克制，浅白色的光芒闪烁了几下，从另一个输入的精神力便融合进去，过了会儿，那测试光芒转淡了几分，手环内侧的金属材质上透出一个线条纤细的两位数来：82。  
“差不多啊。”蒲熠星记得上一次好像差不多是85，算不得变化很大。  
另一旁的齐思钧看了眼，也好奇试了试，检测数值停留在76，比之前下降的程度略高些，但也算很高匹配度了。  
“你这样……”  
齐思钧斟酌着用词：“感觉……”  
他不知道怎么形容内心的预感，总有些不太好的念头徘徊着。  
“我知道你意思，”周峻纬按了按他肩膀，示意他平静些，转头对着蒲熠星道：“如果他真的能借着梳理的时候吸收或者说吞噬你一部分精神力，或者说利用精神力渗透捕获你部分精神力。”  
周峻纬微微摇了摇头，眉间带着几分思索：“你又要压制自己，又要防止被吞噬，以你现在的精神力，很可能会被发现根底。”  
在精神消耗相对大的前提下，蒲熠星的精神构建稳定性会下降，如果只是普通情况倒也不会出现什么问题，但一旦需要给别人做梳理，而对方的精神图景内可能另有陷阱，那会引发什么后果就很难说了。那人要是精神力偏低的范畴倒也罢了，但根据蒲熠星的判定和之前获得的情报，对方似乎也在精神力上有所构建。毕竟HEE发布的系统通报中，这人的等级基本已经提升到哨兵最高。不管这里面是不是有什么阴谋，但至少在纯粹的“数据值”上，是有一个达标线的。  
“可这事情不可能拖很久。”齐思钧看了周峻纬一眼，低下头想了想：“他既然这时候来找你，显然已经有明确目的性了。”  
无利不起早，就是这么个人。  
“啊？”在三个人莫名安静的时候，唐九洲突然插了一句：“你们是说郭文韬吗？”  
他看了半天精神力检测又听了一耳朵梳理什么的，结合一下，能判断出来的就是刚才遇到的人了。唐九洲有几分莫名：“可阿蒲不是拒绝他了吗？”  
齐思钧看着他露出了几分怜爱的笑意：“话不是这么说的，总有些事情是要处理的。”  
唐九洲听他说得模糊，虽说明白了对方的意思，但却不太能接受这种奇怪的被动感。他扭头看向蒲熠星，微微瞪着眼睛，显然是在等一个解释。  
“HEE……塔的梳理匹配安排，”蒲熠星看着他，平静解释道：“本质上，也是人为安排的。”  
塔并非完全系统，所谓的高层，扒去遮掩之后，也不过是人。  
是人就有人的弱点和贪欲，只要有这两点，人都可以被“利用”。  
唐九洲明白了他的意思，但心态上却不太能接受，耷拉个脸抿着嘴，不太想说话。  
“诶！”  
齐思钧看着他们两个，突然问道：“你们测过吗？”  
“什么？”  
蒲熠星不解。  
“匹配度。”  
所谓的好感度、接纳度，其实本质上都是因为精神力之间的包容性和匹配性决定的，蒲熠星这个人本身对大部分人来说都不太好接近，但其实一旦熟悉后又非常好说话，这和他精神力对不同精神阈值包容性高导致的。但即便如此，他也从未对任何一个人表现出过超过“平均值”的好感度，因为所有人对他而言都差不多。  
可眼前就有一个意外，一个特殊，一个区别化对待。这让齐思钧的好奇心一旦萌生，就下不去了。


	37. 三十六、疑问

唐九洲本来是想拒绝的，看着一旁蒲熠星不置可否的眼神，小朋友心里总有些惴惴不安。他想着，要是匹配度低了点，岂不是很丢脸？  
毕竟都是向导。  
看着刚才齐思钧的匹配值也不算高，但是根据周峻纬他们的说法，这个算正常范围略压低一点，所以说，蒲熠星和大部分人的匹配度都在70以上，要是自己也就是这个范畴，虽然知道毫无道理，但他真的觉得有点丢脸。  
然而情感的另一方面，有个声音不断的怂恿着他去尝试。  
不仅仅是因为好奇，更是一种隐秘的难以描述的期待。  
仿佛面临潘多拉之盒，不到最后一层看不到那隐藏的希望。  
“那个……”  
唐九洲犹豫着，他其实想看看蒲熠星的意思，只是那人好像整个抽离出去，完全没有给他回应。反倒是齐思钧兴致勃勃，从将连接线拆了下来，伸手抓过唐九洲的手腕，一边说：“无所谓啊，先测试一下，回头看看影响大不大。”  
末了还安慰他一句：“不要紧的，因为阿蒲这个比较特殊，熟悉他的人都试过了。”  
齐思钧完全无视了这句话给小朋友带来的冲击力，倒是横了一眼再旁边快憋笑憋到昏厥过去的周峻纬，咳嗽了一声：“不要有压力。”  
然后一抬头，喊了句：“蒲熠星。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星依旧是没什么表情，只是终于转头看了一下坐在旁边的小朋友。唐九洲的眼神里透出几分紧张，仿佛是敲醒了他。蒲熠星朝他略颔首，精神力毫无遮掩修饰的传入那手环里。  
指示灯的颜色很快亮起，浅白色的光芒渐渐强盛起来，最后依旧透出一抹隐约的蓝调在里头，这才稳定下来。  
数字停留在：95。  
周围有隐约的倒吸气声，然后是欲盖弥彰的咳嗽声。  
唐九洲茫然看了一眼没什么表情变化的蒲熠星，又看了看对面两个神情微妙的导师，不知道这算高算低。  
“咳咳……”齐思钧正了正声：“我就说嘛好感度和匹配值肯定有关系……”  
话没说完，被周峻纬抬手拦下。  
“很高了，”他看了看蒲熠星，见对方没解释的意图：“最高了吧？”  
蒲熠星吐口气，往后一靠，没反驳也没答话。  
唐九洲心里升起的小小的雀跃就那么渐渐安静下去。  
“既然如此，那就可以试试看了。”  
周峻纬冷静地看了他一眼，仿佛要提醒他一样：“安全起见，你最好是先准备起来。”  
“这个……这样子不行……”  
蒲熠星皱着眉头直接就想拒绝。  
“为什么不行？”  
周峻纬眼神在唐九洲和他之间扫了个来回，反应过来：“你先问问看呢？说不定人家就挺愿意的。”  
“你们不要把无关的人牵扯进来。”  
蒲熠星摆摆手，转头看了眼唐九洲，依旧拒绝。  
小朋友听了一头雾水，可依旧敏锐的察觉到他们讨论的问题焦点可能在自己身上，正想说什么，就被蒲熠星一个眼神压制住了。  
“什么叫无关的人？”  
周峻纬往椅背上一靠，冷笑一声：“最早就是因为你跟着他才发现的，而现在你说跟他无关？你倒是问问看唐九洲自己答应不答应啊。”  
“什么啊？”因为提到了自己的名字，唐九洲忍不住问道：“阿蒲？”  
“九洲你愿不愿意为了阿蒲……”  
“周峻纬！”  
蒲熠星快速打断周峻纬的问话，可惜依旧来不及阻止已经有点明白过来的唐九洲。  
小朋友微微变了面色，严肃看向面前的导师：“周导，你说。”  
然后转头对着蒲熠星甩了冷眼：“不许瞒着，我要知道的。”


	38. 三十七、锚点

蒲熠星叹了口气，心道果然小朋友果然是不可控因素，但是嘴上倒是很诚实的坦白交代：“他们是想让你给我做精神构建。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲瞪大了眼睛一脸不可置信。  
他当然看得出蒲熠星没说谎，而且这事情没必要说谎。但正因如此，这话题才让他觉得不可思议。  
“我吗？”  
小朋友指了指自己，看着蒲熠星，仿佛被那句话砸懵了。蒲熠星垂下眼睑避开了视线，没接话。他又看向周峻纬，眼神里写满了快点解释。  
周峻纬忍不住笑了，想了想，重新组织了一下言语：“我们是想说，你愿不愿意给阿蒲做一个精神锚点？”  
“精神锚点？”唐九洲没听过这个词，有点不解：“怎么做？”  
“这个，我觉得让阿蒲解释给你听更合适。”周峻纬顺手就将烫手山芋丢还给蒲熠星，“毕竟这是他的专业范畴。”  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲没有半点犹豫，立刻看向蒲熠星，见他还在迟疑，立刻道：“我要帮忙的，你告诉我吧蒲老师。”  
蒲熠星觉得自己对撒娇的小朋友简直一点办法也没有，明明不想将他牵扯进来，甚至从一开始就没提过这方面的事情，但偏偏架不住周峻纬他们太过了解自己，以至于检测精神力这里就开始盘算着这一步棋了。  
而且……  
他看了眼唐九洲，认真考虑了一下，瞒着他到底算不算个好事。  
“那个融合体，”蒲熠星语速很慢，显然是在想怎么说比较合适：“是因为攻击你，所以我才出手的。”  
“嗯！”唐九洲飞快点头，“然后呢？”  
“我们发现了那个东西不太正常，这个你差不多也知道一些了。”蒲熠星见他还是一眨不眨得盯着自己看，只好继续道：“我们觉得这个是人为合成的。”  
“啊？！”唐九洲似乎反应过来的：“所以你们想调查有谁参与了里面？”  
小朋友的思路很快，而且联想能力非常出色，他低头略考虑一下就意识到重点所在：“所以是塔的向导或者哨兵里面有人合成这个……这个……这个用来影响别人精神力？”  
根据蒲熠星之前和他透露的信息以及周峻纬、齐思钧他们之前拐着弯说的话，唐九洲很快就能得出结论。  
“所以你是要去调查这个，才要做精神锚点？”唐九洲想了想：“我要怎么做？”  
“你先别急……”蒲熠星没应他，“这个事情……”  
“你告诉我怎么做？”  
唐九洲固执得打断他，然后又看向周峻纬：“你说。”  
周峻纬觉得有些好笑，他眼神扫到一旁齐思钧，发现那人已经笑得缩在了沙发里一脸看戏的样子显然是靠不住了。面前的小朋友平日里整个人都笑嘻嘻的看起来很好相处，没想到情绪上来了挂着脸居然当真多了几分气势，以至于那边蒲熠星现出难得一见的犹豫不决，也算是一派稀罕景象。  
他看了眼蒲熠星，见对方确实有些犹豫，想了想还是决定自己来说。  
“阿蒲是精神力波动范围控制最好的人，他和所有人的匹配度都高不是因为他容易匹配，而是因为他精神阈值包容性很高，所以大部分时候，他可以调整自己的精神力波动去配合别人。”周峻纬顿了顿，“但是这方面的细节他并没有公开过，所以对外大部分人只知道他的精神力能和很多人匹配，是难得一见的向导。”  
“所以我们需要他利用这个不为人知的优势，去查探那个融合体到底是从哪里冒出来的。”周峻纬抬了抬下巴示意齐思钧解释。  
小齐克制了笑意，接过话题，解释起他专业部分的内容：“那个融合体初步看来是吞噬精神力的，但它本身不存在精神域，精神阈值也很低，精神力对它来说仿佛一种简单的养分。但这个又不是自然生物，既然是人为融合的物种，那么吞噬的精神力应该才是这个物种出现的原因。所以我们猜测这部分精神力肯定另有所用。”  
“所以我们推测，制作这种融合体的人，是不是要用融合体吞噬下去的精神力来提升自己的精神力。”周峻纬继续道：“但是从本质上来说，外界精神力并不能通过吞噬来成长，融合后会有一定的后遗症。只不过我们不能排除完美融合的可能，毕竟融合体本身倒也做的非常完美。”  
“所以单纯从观察来说，我们没有任何证据或者线索，”小齐接着道：“这就需要阿蒲这个万能向导的身份了。峻纬猜测如果真的有人融合了别人的精神体，那么精神力和精神域的波动一定是比正常情况下来得多，对精神图景的损伤就会增加。”  
“所以你们是准备让阿蒲去给别人做精神梳理的时候观察对方精神图景的情况然后找出利用了融合体的人？”  
唐九洲反应过来了：“那很危险啊，万一阿蒲的精神力被吞噬了怎么办？”  
“对，所以才需要精神锚点。”  
周峻纬对着蒲熠星努了努嘴：“阿蒲？”  
“我需要在你的精神图景里放置一个精神锚点，锚定你和我的精神图景，”蒲熠星勉强开口，“不会对你的精神图景有伤害的，那个锚定点可以让我的精神力受到攻击或者波动太大的时候，立刻找回正确的方向，切断精神损伤的来源，然后利用锚点来重构精神域的防护。”  
蒲熠星微微叹了口气：“锚点的存在不会对你有伤害的，如果你觉得不安全，甚至可以随时拔除。”  
“啊，那我有个问题。”唐九洲怯怯举手，“为什么是我？”  
确切说可选对象有那么多人，即便是眼前两个看起来也比自己更合适，为什么是他？  
唐九洲可没有什么自己是天选之子的自我认知，反而觉得有些不可思议。  
“因为你的匹配度最高。”  
齐思钧给他解释了一句，但显然没有瞒过小朋友：“可我来之前，你们已经有这个打算了吧？”  
所以蒲熠星刚才完全不肯开口甚至都不想让他做匹配度测试，显然是不想让对面两个把自己算进去。  
“为什么就知道我一定可以？”  
小朋友不理解。  
“因为不仅要匹配度高，还需要蒲熠星完全信任并且有安全感。”周峻纬横了蒲熠星一眼，转头对着唐九洲露出笑意：“他可不是个会对别人产生强烈安全感的人，精神锚点的最大意义在于让制作锚点的人精神稳定、平和且具有安全感，这样才能让精神力永远锚定在安全范围，不因受冲击而损伤。但能存放锚点的精神图景，必然是让锚点制作者安心、信任而且能完全放松的人。”  
周峻纬笑着总结陈词：“恭喜你，目前是第一个。”

==============  
鬼话连篇：  
向导的精神锚点这个设定是我私设，和向哨的一般设定没关系，但是这恰好是我挖这篇坑的根源所在。  
从心理学上来说，精神锚点的存在是比较小众的，是一部分接受深度精神催眠治疗的人情况比较严重的时候，或者有人格分裂的人在接受主人格独立，试图消灭或者融合副人格的时候用得技法。实际心理治疗中很少用到。举个例子，比较接近的是《盗梦空间》里面的每个人的道具，就譬如那个陀螺。  
精神锚点一般都是物品，因为物品可控、可靠，值得信任并且不容易变化产生意外。几乎不会有人把另一个人当做自己的精神锚点，因为人类具有不确定性。  
但说句实话，从实际观测来说ppp已经有这个迹象了，jojo对他的情绪稳定性影响实在很明显，肉眼可见且有实际比较的就是唯有jojo在的时候这个人可以进入“精神松弛”状态。而且喷喷定期充电反馈的反应也很强烈。这些观测点让我觉得，jojo真的非常像他的精神锚点。当然，本尊未必有“精神锚点”的清晰意识，但是在观测层面上，真的是很像很像了。以至于让我实在忍不住挖坑……


	39. 三十八、筹备

唐九洲被周峻纬话里巨大的信息量冲垮了。  
在接近半分钟的时间里小朋友仿佛被按了暂停键，连一个动作一个表情都没法表达出来。看得一旁的齐思钧都笑不出来了，有些紧张的盯着他，又忍不住看蒲熠星，想让他去喊一下。  
“这是吓得魂没了吗？”  
周峻纬忍不住伸手在他面前挥了挥，见真的没反应，又对着蒲熠星说：“你看看你把人孩子吓成这样了。”  
“这不是被你吓得吗？”  
蒲熠星忍不住反驳。  
“我只是说实话啊，是事实让他惊恐。”  
周峻纬见蒲熠星没什么担心的表情，也放下心来顺便开起了玩笑。  
蒲熠星被他说得没了声息，又忍不住看了眼唐九洲。这一眼仿佛按下了重启键，小朋友猛地一把抓住他手臂，下一秒又好像吓到了自己一样缩了回去，然后又小心翼翼拽着他袖子，那双小鹿似的眼珠子盯着蒲熠星一眨不眨。  
蒲熠星定神看了他几秒钟，最后还是点点头“嗯”了一声。  
“啊！”  
唐九洲甩开他袖子往沙发里一缩，脸整个埋在膝盖里，明明是个大个子看起来却又好像小小一只，然后就听他极小声地嘀咕道：“完了！”  
“什么完了？”  
齐思钧耳力不错却听了个迷惑不解：“这孩子不会是吓傻了吧？”  
想想突然被人说成是精神锚点的对象，也是蛮惊讶的。就算保证了没危险，但也不是任何人都能接受别人在自己的精神图景里塞一个锚点的。这要是真的拒绝，也不是不能理解。  
“不是，”蒲熠星摇了摇头，顺手塞了一个抱枕过去，对着周峻纬说：“行吧，这事情就定了吧。”  
“什么定了吧？”齐思钧大惊：“这不是还没决定吗？你考虑清楚……”  
“答应了。”蒲熠星瞥了他一眼：“准备一下计划进度吧。”  
齐思钧和周峻纬面面相觑，两人脸上都交织着微妙的笑意和疑惑，想说这怎么就算答应了？  
却不想那边唐九洲仿佛已经冷静下来了，曲着腿，从抱枕上露出一双眼睛，小声问道：“我要怎么做？”  
“你考虑清楚了？”周峻纬忍不住又要确定一遍。  
“嗯。”唐九洲看了眼蒲熠星：“我要帮阿蒲。”  
他心道，不如说简直要开心死了。  
周峻纬绷不住嘴角的笑意，又下意识看了眼一旁的齐思钧，果然在对方脸上看到相似的表情，都是被对方两个脑波交流的行为整个镇住了。  
“那你可能要先加速训练了。”  
齐思钧咳了一声，清了清嗓子，解释道：“虽然你们预备役的向导和哨兵基本分型已经决定，但本质上并没有实际给人做过梳理吧？”  
“嗯。”  
唐九洲点点头，反应过来他的意思，脸上没歇下去的红，又染上几分艳色。  
“阿蒲……？”  
他转头看了眼蒲熠星，见对方点点头，又忍不住把脑袋埋下去一点。  
“行吧，”这下齐思钧看明白了，快速把后面的话说完：“等阿蒲的精神图景恢复到最稳定的状态下，由他直接用精神力在你的精神图景里投影一个锚定点，具体怎么操作……”  
齐思钧抬了抬下巴示意蒲熠星：“让阿蒲自己跟你解释吧。”  
“哦。”  
唐九洲顺着他目光看过去，见蒲熠星果然看着自己，便点了点头：“知道了。”  
另一边的两人又忍不住在心里感叹了一遍这是知道了什么呀，一边还得等他们交流完了，才继续说下去：“我估计时间不会太长，只有一两天。”  
“你能拖几天？”蒲熠星问到。  
“就算说你出任务，也顶多三天，”周峻纬摇摇头，“他应该心理有数，知道你如果是精神巅峰状态，不一定能捞得到好处。”  
他们之前算了一下，郭文韬每次找蒲熠星做精神梳理的时候都是蒲熠星出任务不久，显然处于精神力并非完备状态下。虽说并不影响，但现在回头看，可不算什么好迹象。  
“好！”  
唐九洲不知道这里面的内情，但是心态却异常坚定，他把抱枕往旁边一丢，看向蒲熠星：“教我吧。”


	40. 三十九、特殊化关系的开始

说教结果也没教成，蒲熠星和周峻纬、齐思钧他们又商量了一些细节问题，因为已经把小朋友牵扯进来了，导致蒲熠星很明显的表现出一种轻微的焦虑倾向。周峻纬在一旁看得分明，心里总觉得有些好笑，特别是免不得就要生出一种“你也有今天”的感慨来。  
尤其是一旁的唐九洲，似乎确实对蒲熠星的情绪异常敏锐，时不时得靠过去一下，似乎凑得近了，蒲熠星的情绪就会变得平稳些。  
等他们协商完，时间也不早了。  
蒲熠星带着唐九洲离开的时候，那小孩明摆着满肚子的问题，结果因为走在外头也没好意思问，一直等蒲熠星把他送到预备役们的住所的时候，都没找到机会开口。  
唐九洲开门的时候恰好邵明明从房间走到客厅，一抬头看到门外多个人影一闪而过，随口就问了句：“谁啊？”  
“啊？”唐九洲下意识回答：“没谁啊。”  
邵明明白了他一眼，显然是不信的。他一把将唐九洲从门口拽开推到一旁，一边伸头往外瞧，远远一个背影看得分明：“这不是蒲导吗？”  
他喊了一声，蒲熠星没半点反应，连走路的速度都没半分改变，也不知道是听到没听到。  
邵明明憋了口气，转头对着门内的唐九洲大声道：“你怎么跟蒲导一起回来的？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲想到齐思钧千叮万嘱跟他说绝对不能泄密，支支吾吾得找了个借口：“我从图书馆回来，就正好碰到……蒲老师……他说顺路，就送我回来了。”  
“顺路？”  
邵明明一脸的猜疑，上上下下打量了他一番，显然是完全不信的。  
这导师的住所和预备役的住所差了好一段路呢，怎么个顺路法还能特意弯过来的？  
想到这里，邵明明还是忍不住要刺他一句：“哟，这路顺得可真曲折呢？”  
说完了，也不等唐九洲有什么反应，横了一个斜眼过去，扭着碎步拿着面膜往自己房间去了。  
唐九洲站在门口愣了一会儿，原本激动忐忑的心情反倒因此慢慢平复下来。他抚了抚胸口，倒是没把邵明明的话放在心上，而是在想这后面，自己该怎么做呢？  
只不过没轮到他想出个办法来，就看到个人终端有人发来了连线。  
唐九洲面上忍不住露出笑意，快步回到自己房间，然后才接通了连线。  
“阿蒲，”他看向视频里才分开一会儿的人，“你到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星转了转方向，显示自己身后的房间。  
然后就陷入了前所未有的诡异的沉默中。  
唐九洲很想问什么时候开始训练，自己应该怎么做，要怎么才能帮忙，却又很担心自己是不是会帮倒忙，或者一开口又被蒲熠星拒绝了。  
至于另一头，蒲熠星在要不要帮忙这点上倒是有点想通了，但却微妙的有点却步不前。  
他怕被人看到自己的想法，也很怕完全暴露自己的精神图景。  
很怕暴露自己没有对方想象中的那种“理想和完美”。  
“不许反悔！”  
唐九洲虽然没猜出来他在想什么，但是却敏锐得察觉到了蒲熠星的意向：“你答应了的。”  
蒲熠星点点头，含糊不清的“嗯”了一声，最后想了想，发了一个地址过来。  
“你明天下课后过来吧。”  
唐九洲的课程安排，蒲熠星心里门儿清，只不过知道是知道，怎么安排却很为难。  
所以当第二天真的看到小朋友站在自己跟前的时候，蒲熠星依旧是犹豫了。  
“这个……”  
他斟酌着，想问问对方是不是想清楚了，结果倒是被唐九洲先打了个直球：“阿蒲你在担心什么啊？”  
担心什么？  
蒲熠星其实自己也说不清。  
或许是担心面前的小朋友一旦靠得近了，消去了光环滤镜，或许反而就要走得远了。


	41. 四十、定义

蒲熠星一直觉得人和人的关系是必须保持距离的，无论是从情感上还是理智上。  
情感上他尚未感受到有什么必要和别人保持亲密关系。朋友也好、同事也好，甚至是亲人，只要摆放在恰如其分的位置上，恰如其分的交流，维持基本人际交往礼仪，那就是完善的。  
至于理智上，更是完美支持着他理想主义化的步调。或许是因为精神力可控性异常高，导致对他人的理解能力和判定能力都处于相对较高的水平线，以至于过于亲近什么人对他来说反而是有损于精神力的。  
需要用自己的精神域去接纳融合包容别人，是一种纯粹的消耗。即便清楚知道自己作为向导，职责所在便是为别人梳理，但内耗多了，自然也会累。  
那是一种无法述之以言语的精神疲乏。  
蒲熠星为此也曾非常努力过，他总结了现状，分析了后果，最后判定要避免无数内耗最好的办法就是不绑定任何人，并且要站得足够高。  
不绑定，那就不需要定期消耗，并且不应付一个突然侵入自己生活难以确切定义的人。  
站得高，那就不需要被迫服从安排，让自己成为一个被控的输出机器，至少在绝大多数的情况下可以自己为自己作主。  
但在当下，在他已经接近第二个目标的终点的时候，突然出现了一个“无法定义的人”，更意外的是，这个人同时也无法排斥。  
于是主动权，就交付在了对方手上。  
蒲熠星之所以没有立刻答应周峻纬和齐思钧的计划，除了本身不想让小朋友涉险之外，还有一点，他也曾试图改变或者断绝这种“无法归类”的定义关系。  
不过结局很显然是失败了。  
就如同现在，只是一些犹豫，便足以让对方打破自己的防线。  
唐九洲在某些情绪感知力地方异常的敏锐，就好比他明明什么也没说，但眼前的小朋友浑身上下都透着小心翼翼的态度，试图在不触碰到自己戒备线的程度上靠近自己。  
一双眼睛明亮干净，期待而小心地看着自己。  
蒲熠星突然就反应过来了。  
无法定义，无法归类，无法拒绝，那么最优解的答案，便是：唯一的特殊。  
他闭了闭眼，转瞬睁眼的眸子里压下了曾存的犹疑和困扰，露出温柔的笑意，嘴上却半分不饶人：“怕你考试划水，实际不行啊~”  
唐九洲被他逗笑，顺手就拍了过去。蒲熠星仿佛没感觉到似的躲也不躲，接着这个话题继续道：“所以这个看来要先考个试哦……”  
“啊？”唐九洲看着手上被塞过来的检测器，皱起了眉头，“真要考啊？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星抬了抬下巴，示意他看前头，“先测一下。”  
他们现在所在是一个单独的精神理疗室。  
这些房间在塔里主要是给临时梳理的向导和哨兵使用的，为确保一定隐私，在私密性和保护性上做的比较好。因为蒲熠星的权限相当高的缘故，目前使用的房间也是能保证完全安全的。  
利用这里也是他们协商好的，主要是为了避免精神锚定时候出现异常波动惹人注目。另一方面，还能打造出一种蒲熠星需要恢复精神力的假象，好让“有心人”可以伺机而动。  
唐九洲磨磨蹭蹭靠了过去，看着蒲熠星启动了正面那个看起来就很复杂的机器。  
“这是干什么？”  
“检测一下精神图景的包容度上下限。”蒲熠星解释了一下，“测试最高和最低匹配程度。”  
这和之前检测精神力匹配度不一样，完全是看个人精神图景的构建完整度的。  
唐九洲点点头，这倒是好理解，只是没等他反应过来，就看蒲熠星伸手，用一个不明工具将他的个人终端解了下来。  
“？？？”唐九洲满脸问号：“怎么做到的？”  
个人终端和精神力绑定，为了避免可能的危险性后果，终端是几乎无法用外界破坏力解开的。  
“调整到你的精神阈值，然后直接注入精神力。”  
蒲熠星抬了抬手，他手上只是一个迷你精神力引导器。  
“好了，”他示意唐九洲坐在沙发上，“开始吧。”


	42. 四十一、初次梳理

脱离了监控和辅助装置使用精神力是什么感觉呢？  
唐九洲根据蒲熠星的口令控制着自己的精神阈值变化，同时在精神图景内缓慢构建新的精神域的时候，总觉得身处一种不切实际的梦境里。自己的力量仿佛变得极其强大又好似随时会消失，他的意识需要牢牢控制住自己精神力的波动，构建时候的力量也因为缺少了终端辅助嵌合，需要用给自己的精神力去铆合。  
这是一种既新奇又非常玄妙的感觉，头一次觉得精神力是完全属于自己，但又会生出不可思议的感觉来。自身仿佛极大又极小，大至可以将世界囊括，小到身如芥子。在反复横跳的意识中，他的精神图景不断扩大、丰富、生动起来，不再是标准化模型般的构造，而是更接近于真实，接近于世界本身。  
等他从这种奇妙的感官中退出的时候，整个人仿佛经历了一场洗礼。他尤有几分恍惚，躺在沙发上有些走神，过了会儿才猛地坐直了，如同脱胎换骨一般的精神域围拢在他周围，令唐九洲自己都觉得很惊奇。  
“这……”他不知道如何描述这种感觉，看向蒲熠星的眼神里有几分疑惑和期待：“这个是什么情况？”  
“个人终端，又称为精神控制辅助协同器。”蒲熠星将他的个人终端丢了过去，“可适用于加快个人精神力构建，稳定精神域，协助开发精神图景。”  
蒲熠星背了一遍个人终端的介绍，看着他，仿佛在问明白了吗？  
“哦……”唐九洲福至心灵一瞬间反应过来：“所以精神力开发过程中如果一直受到终端的辅助控制，其实反而会受限？”  
“人有习惯，但一旦习惯生成，就很难打破。”蒲熠星点了点头：“个人终端就是一种习惯，按照既有开发方式习惯性开发自己的精神力之后，就很难发掘精神力真正的用处。”  
“精神图景吗？”  
刚才发生在自己身上的变化中，最显著的就是精神图景。  
“构建真正的精神图景是什么感觉？”  
蒲熠星不答反问，仿佛知道唐九洲的精神图景里发生了什么。  
“就……好像重塑了一个世界？”唐九洲试探道，他又忍不住追问：“阿蒲怎么发现的？”  
“我不是圣所的。”  
蒲熠星解释了一句，唐九洲就明白了。  
这个人似乎毫不设防得将自己的秘密就这么说了出来，毕竟在此之前可没有任何资料显示蒲熠星是“野生”的向导。  
“哦！”唐九洲突然明白过来：“所以精神力会增长其实是因为精神图景的完整化，而不是单纯的增加精神力本身吗？”  
“对。”  
蒲熠星不给提示却带着他感受了精神力变化的过程，就是为了让唐九洲能从自己的角度正确认知并理解精神力的构建和精神图景之间真正的关系。  
他露出欣慰的笑意，温柔浅淡中带着明确的专注看向对法：“只有精神图景不断完整，才能容纳更强更弘大的精神域，这两者必须是相互辅助的，如果单纯用增长精神力的方式来强行提高，后果是……”  
“是精神图景无法容纳精神域本身，精神构建会溃败！”  
唐九洲快速抢答，脸上写着夸我。  
“可以啊唐九洲，”蒲熠星从善如流，“厉害了。”  
“然后呢？”  
作为一个好学生，唐九洲笑过之后立刻展现自己的求知欲。  
“然后？”蒲熠星也摘下自己的个人终端，与他并肩坐在沙发上，顺手调整了沙发靠背的角度，让两人可以舒服得半躺着。他甚至拿了个靠枕舒服地垫在身后，看向还愣着的唐九洲，拍了拍沙发道：“躺好。”  
“哦……”  
唐九洲面上有点发热，小心翼翼凑过去躺好，就看蒲熠星从机器的另一端取出两个手环，分别扣在两人手上，对他道了句：“开始吧。”  
开始什么？  
精神梳理吗？  
唐九洲立刻紧张起来，但下一秒就感受到精神域开始互相融合的波动，紧张感让他不由得伸手握住了蒲熠星的手，却又不敢太明显，只是悄悄的勾住他的手指虚握着，仿佛给自己打气。


	43. 四十二、蒲熠星的精神图景

精神图景是一个内心的反馈，是个人对世界认知进行解构后重塑的模样。这些理论知识在书本上看了无数次，在实际中也实践了许久。唐九洲一直觉得自己对精神图景的理解是不错的，而如今被蒲熠星重新提点了一下，对精神构建和精神图景的认识整体又有了新的层次高度。  
所以他一直在想，蒲熠星的精神图景是什么样的？  
充满了个人特色、鲜活丰富的精神构建世界，会有多广阔多光鲜明艳呢？  
他甚至猜测自己升级后的精神图景或许都要逊色许多。  
然而当真的在蒲熠星的精神图景里睁开眼睛的时候，唐九洲有些愣住了。  
广阔是真的广阔，丰富也是相当丰富，但这里过于“标准化”了。  
靠近偶像的激荡的心情仿佛被人敲了一棍子，顿时就僵在了当场。  
这近乎于标准模型一样的精神世界，标准化得如同照搬了教材上的示例图案似的，居然是蒲熠星的精神图景？  
唐九洲心中微妙的生出一种难以置信的抗拒感来，只是尚未等他自己察觉，随之而来的排斥力就让他感受到了整个世界对他的抗拒。  
那是一种拒绝窥探，拒绝靠近的意识，显示了精神图景的主人对他的排斥。  
“啊！”唐九洲立刻反应过来：“蒲熠星！是我！”  
缺乏经验的小朋友立刻收拾自己的想法，按照学习过的内容将自己的精神力调节成协同波段借由精神域缓慢释放出去。  
整个空间的排斥力瞬间就缓顿了一下。  
可惜也不过如此。  
周围的精神波动退潮般向着周围倾泻出去，随之而来的是难以描述的空寂感。整个空间无比广袤，看不到镜头，一切都如标准品一样光鲜亮丽，却没有生气。  
想到蒲熠星刚才对自己说的，精神图景的构建是对世界的认知和理解，以及自我精神领域的重塑和反馈，唐九洲就觉得反差特别大。  
原来如此，他忽然明白过来，这大约是蒲熠星不愿意接受别人的原因，过于“理想态标准化”的精神图景，怎么看都有些拒人千里。  
唐九洲整顿了精神，想起来自己还有任务。  
“蒲熠星！”  
他用力喊了一声，精神力化作波纹从精神域中传递出去，消散在整个精神图景中。原本微弱的抗拒感如今已经消退，但整个精神图景却因此变得更缺乏“生机”。  
唐九洲要给他做精神梳理，第一步就是要找到精神图景受损的地方，可惜目极四周竟然找不出任何异常的情况。以至于本来以为有阿蒲引导会很简单的事情，如今反倒有些难以入手。  
两次呼叫蒲熠星都没有得到反馈，可见从本身来说，他的精神图景就是抗拒别人的进入了，那么剩下的就要靠自己找了。  
唐九洲小心得叹了口气，一只漂亮的兔子轻盈的落在地上，舒舒服服翻滚了一下。唐九洲将自己的精神域全部寄托在精神体上，道了句：“走吧。”  
无边广阔却又标准化的天地间奔跑着的长腿兔子最后还是差点迷失在不断重复的风景里，唐九洲跑了许久终究是累着了，精神体往地上一倒，感觉再也没体力坚持下去了。  
他的精神域松松散散得扩散出去，精神波动随着精神域的扩散也变得平缓起来。在他看来，找不多突破口，这次的精神梳理基本等同于失败。这也让他意识到，蒲熠星或许真的如别人所言，是个不怎么好接近的人。  
“嗯？！”  
在他胡思乱想的档口，精神体的兔子猛地蹦跶了一下，从精神域中传来微微混乱的反馈，隐藏在大量“正常的意识”中间，终于让他捕捉到了。  
“这是……”小朋友按照记忆中方式将精神力克制到平缓，向着异常波动的方向渗透。  
那是来自地下的变化，微弱又隐秘得将自己深藏在难以发现的深处。唐九洲的视线随着精神力的下沉，被黑暗整个笼罩，唯有精神域堪堪靠近了那一块异常波动。  
那是纯粹的黑暗，碎裂的黑暗，仿佛凭空而生的黑洞，躲藏在粉饰太平的精神图景之下。  
“阿蒲……”  
唐九洲感受着那带着孤寂感的精神力，将自己的精神域覆盖上去，意识融合的瞬间，他的精神体被整个弹了出去。


	44. 四十三、苏醒

唐九洲恢复意识的瞬间差点跳起来，但指尖和手臂上温热的触感硬生生让他克制住了身体的本能，忍受着精神图景内重构的冲击感，昏昏沉沉了好一阵子才总算清醒过来。  
他扭转头看向几乎靠在一起的另一脑袋，蒲熠星尚未清醒，眉间带着沟堑，神色并不安宁，却一直未曾醒来。  
唐九洲突然就有些慌了，他不知道自己到底做得对还是不对，尤其是意识退出蒲熠星精神图景的瞬间，他简直觉得自己受到了攻击，但方才自己整理精神图景的时候却发现并没有什么受损的地方，只是精神域在混乱中解构需要重建而已。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲试着喊了一声，那人依旧没有反应，只是面上的神色渐渐平静下来，似乎是陷入了沉睡。  
小朋友不敢轻易动弹，他小心抬头看了一眼链接仪上的显示，屏幕上忠实记录了刚才蒲熠星精神图景内的变化，只是结论令人不解。  
“平稳，无需修复？”  
唐九洲回忆着波动阈值的意思，感觉这答案怎么看都和自己刚才感受到的内容不一样。他想着要不要干脆再试试，结果却再也无法进入蒲熠星的精神图景了。  
倒不是那种干脆封闭的拒绝，唐九洲觉得自己明明可以感受到对方的精神波动，精神域也可以交互，依旧能清晰感知蒲熠星的精神阈变化和精神图景的完整性程度，但他看不到也进不去。一切只是凭着自己的感觉在估判。  
而整个过程中，蒲熠星都毫无反应，仿佛真的睡着了一样。  
唐九洲试了几次都没有任何反应，最终只能小心地靠在沙发边上，顺手扯了个毯子给蒲熠星盖上，心想着如果真的过一阵子都没醒过来，怕是就要去找小齐了。

蒲熠星只觉得自己在做梦，很久未曾做过的梦。  
意识中有虚假的蓝天白云和无垠世界，即便心中明知是假，清楚知道这只是个梦，但依旧如此真实又清晰。他站在那空旷又完美的世界中央，听不见任何声音，和久往的过去一样。  
即便是叹息声都在静谧中消失了，甚至连呼吸都不存在，以至于他又要忘了，自己是不是依旧存活着。  
好在他知道这是梦。  
即便感知割裂，但多年锤炼的意识却很清明。  
梦中的自己比了比眼睛，蒲熠星试图和很久远的过往一样，破碎自己的精神图景来离开梦境，却忽然听到一声呼喊“阿蒲！”  
谁？  
蒲熠星的意识一阵恍惚，尚未来得及反应，周围完美的景色如同玻璃碎裂了一地，黑暗如潮水将他吞没，意识消散的刹那间，他醒了。  
周围是明亮的房间，面前还有屏幕闪烁记录着方才他的精神阈值变化。  
蒲熠星习惯性伸手调出权限界面，删掉了离开意识空间时的那段精神波动，随后才反应过来，这是什么时候。  
他一转头，果然身边还有一个小朋友，一个高个子偏偏能缩成一团，蜷在沙发边上，睡着了。  
蒲熠星看着差点笑出来，眼神扫过才发现自己身上还盖着毯子。  
他将薄毯转到唐九洲身上，这才集中精神去看之前的数据记录。  
看不出任何破绽的修复波动，以及近乎完美的匹配度。蒲熠星愣了愣神，又将后台数据调出来看了一遍，依旧是一样的波动趋势。  
这组数据很简洁清晰，表示了精神梳理的完美完成。  
但这分明是不可能实现的事情。  
即便有所期待，也不曾想过有完成的可能。  
蒲熠星沉入自己的精神图景重新查看了一遍，最终不得不承认，链接仪记录的数据是真的，而精神梳理完成的结果，也是真实的。  
真实到令他难以相信。  
“阿蒲？”  
在他有些神游的时候，耳边忽然传来声音：“啊你终于醒了！”  
蒲熠星转头看他，小朋友还带着惺忪睡意，眼底红彤彤的，不知道是哭过了还是单纯没睡醒。  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，看懂了唐九洲眼里的慌张，笑了笑安抚道：“厉害了啊唐九洲。”


	45. 四十四、信任

刚睡醒的小朋友被突然夸了一句，愣了会儿神才反应过来蒲熠星的意思，唐九洲一把抓住他胳膊，后知后觉的紧张冒了上来，问道：“阿蒲你现在好了吗？”  
想了想又觉得问得不对，匆匆忙忙改口：“不是不是，你没事吧？我感觉好像不对……”  
毕竟是缺乏精神梳理的经验，同样蒲熠星这里的情况也不可以用常态来论述，后果就是唐九洲很难描述自己现在的心态，只是那种忐忑和紧张是毫不掩饰得浮现在面上，还有厚重到让蒲熠星觉得有些承受不起的关心。  
他看着唐九洲的眼睛，心态忽然就平静了下来，定了定神给他仔细解释了一下。这一次是几乎不藏私的，甚至是将一些违反塔的规则的手段，毫无保留的告诉了唐九洲。  
小朋友一开始的表情还有些许不安，随着蒲熠星越讲越深，表情也随之越来越认真。意料之外又算是意料之中的是唐九洲对于蒲熠星讲述的这些内容并没有丝毫抗拒，全然信任的将所有知识吸收进来，甚至很快就能举一反三得融会贯通起来。  
真的是个小天才。  
蒲熠星心里夸了一句，嘴上反倒是没个正经的一串哄人的好话。唐九洲一开始还会不好意思，听得多了突然就觉得有些免疫了。  
当然，开心还是开心的。  
等蒲熠星全部解说完，唐九洲按照他的说明又重新调取了一遍链接仪的数据，看完之后皱着个眉头仿佛在犯愁。  
“怎么？”  
蒲熠星一直盯着他看，眼见小朋友神色有些微妙，开口问道：“是哪里有问题？”  
“我觉得数据不太对啊，”唐九洲还用不是很熟练的代码调阅出之前两人链接的数据：“我怎么觉得这里缺了一段？”  
他想了想又摇了摇头，顺手调取了之前的部分记录：“也不是缺了一段，我总觉得这段波长有点奇怪，从时间上来说太短了，但从结果上推论好像也没错。”  
蒲熠星看着他打开的对比记录，到底是笑了笑。  
“啊？”唐九洲莫名看了他一眼：“是我这里搞错了吗？”  
“没有。”  
蒲熠星伸手在屏幕上点了点，将他调出的两端波长摆在一起对比，问他：“你觉得缺少了什么内容的波段？”  
唐九洲看着几乎相差不大的一整段波峰，又对比了一下对照组的精神力波动值，明明是看起来差不多的两组波函数图形，却被他琢磨出一些异常来：  
“这段，”唐九洲将上方图形直接从波谷处切开，然后拉长，往下叠加在对照组上面，“这样的比例才对，”  
小朋友看了一眼蒲熠星，正好撞在他的眼神里，见他没啥表情，才继续道：“我觉得这里缺了一段，不过吧……”  
他又将波形连上，调整了一下比例，再次叠加到对照组上面：“原波形图也很契合正常波动值范围，所以我就觉得……”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，嗯得唐九洲莫名其妙。  
“说啊！”小朋友嗔他。  
蒲熠星这才回过神来，赶忙应道：“没错的，是对的。”  
他将两张叠加图重新拆开，在唐九洲问出哪里没错之前，补充道：“这段数据我擦除了。”  
“？”  
小朋友一脸惊讶地看着他，下意识问道：“是损伤了吗？”  
蒲熠星一边诧异于这孩子怎么连着是违规操作都没意识到，一边又被他的下意识维护给暖道：“这部分数据……嗯……涉及我的精神图景。”  
只是一句话解释，唐九洲就懂了。  
他想到阳光明媚下寂寥空旷，想到了花团锦簇遮盖着的纯粹黑暗。他知道每个人都有秘密，可当蒲熠星的秘密就在自己眼前，明明只要开口问对方就一定会回答的当下，唐九洲还是小心翼翼的维持了彼此之间的一点点距离。  
他想，秘密之所以是秘密，是因为不仅仅是属于个人不可碰触的领域，更重要的是，一些秘密可能是自身栖息之所。当他不能确定打破秘密会不会伤害到对方的时候，唐九洲觉得还是将秘密保护起来更好。  
蒲熠星告诉他这点的时候其实已经在思考，如果唐九洲问起来该怎么回答才比较合适，结果一抬头，小朋友只是安安静静看着他，一点点的好奇都隐藏在眼神后，剩下的只有信任。  
被称为AI的那个人突然就有点心动了，属于人类的感情细微地缓慢地淹没了他的绝对冷静，理智在他即将要脱口而出的瞬间，好不容易牵扯住了那最后的秘密。  
蒲熠星闭了闭眼，不动声色间缓过神，最后换了个说法：“这是我们匹配度的数据，以防万一。”  
唐九洲了然的点点头，蒲熠星说得是真是假他能轻易感觉到，所以也知道对方的意思是要隐瞒两人之间的匹配度。  
但是吧……  
“蒲熠星，”唐九洲忽然喊他名字：“你精神图景好了吗？”  
蒲熠星猝不及防点了头，然后才反应过来：“嗯，成功了。”  
倒也不必说什么感谢，只是意外于唐九洲居然敏锐得察觉了他精神图景遮掩下的异常。  
“然后呢？”小朋友看起来倒是真的挺高兴，问他：“接下来呢？”  
“我要在你的精神图景里，放一个锚点。”  
这个事情周峻纬之前提过，但是具体怎么操作都没说，唐九洲点点头，问他：“要怎么做？”  
“……”蒲熠星看了他一眼，笑了笑：“相信我。”


	46. 四十五、锚定

话是这么说，但真正要执行的时候，蒲熠星还是稍微有点犹豫了。  
迟疑的念头一晃而过，随后又被压下。那些微的瞬间停滞甚至没有让唐九洲察觉出什么异常，少年人盯着他看的眼睛里有着他刚才说的“信任”，还藏着更深更纯粹的情绪，令他不由得就想去探知。  
蒲熠星意识到这点的时候便明白，这就是唯一的选择了。  
看似有很多条道路，但从意愿本身来说，这条要将自己的信任和安全完全交付出去的路，反而成了最安全的走向。  
他定了定神，用链接器重新在两人的精神图景中构建新的通途。和先前相比，有过一次经验的双方都非常稳定，毫不犹豫地向对方敞开了自己的精神图景。  
唐九洲就那么安安静静地看着他，些微的不知所措泄露在面上，蒲熠星对着他笑了笑，眸色里满是安抚。  
然后便是精神力的分割。  
精神锚点说起来似乎轻松简单，但本质其实还是一场冒险。没有精神锚点或许本身在受到冲击的时候会有损伤，但基于向哨之间精神梳理的能力，对于大部分人来说，除非是致命性打击，本身并不需要锚定特殊对象做精神恢复。而即便是为了执行任务的时候更豁得出去，一般选择精神锚点的也多为物件，一则随身携带方便，二则使用安全。  
而这些也大多为哨兵在执行特别危险的任务，甚至会直接损伤精神图景的时候才会使用的手段。  
至于向导，至少目前对外公开的人里面，必然是没有设置精神锚点的。  
而将精神锚点设置为人的，那真是前所未闻。  
选择物件是将精神力灌注在锚定物品中，而物品和精神力本身还属于灌注者。  
选择人……  
蒲熠星微微叹了口气，即便是他，在将一整份完整的精神力从精神图景中切割出来并构建成锚点之后，也感受到了强烈的疲惫。  
但这只是开始。  
和他链接着的唐九洲一开始尚未发现异常，但当蒲熠星的精神力整个切割下来的时候，他突然变了面色，一把抓住对方的手腕，正要开口，却见对方轻轻摇了摇头。  
唐九洲张了张嘴，最后还是没说得出话来。  
随后，他便感受到一股异常澎湃却又相当稳定的精神力，正通过链接器传递过来。他赶紧聚集精神力，在精神图景中稳定得撑开一段完全空白的空间，让这股精神力毫无阻碍的落在自己的精神图景内。  
没有实体的精神力在空白图景内翻腾了一会儿，随着周围的精神图景缓慢恢复，翻腾的精神力就好似岩浆慢慢凝固，在唐九洲的精神图景内凝聚成一枚种子，缓缓落在精神图景内构建的土壤里，掩盖在丰盛鲜活的表面之下。  
唐九洲愣了愣，当种子落下的瞬间他仿佛能感觉到从蒲熠星那边传来的一切思维和情感波动，那意识流极为强烈，又快速消减，最后只留下微妙的联系感，就好像他只要想，就能感受到对方的思想。  
“这个……”他正纠结着要怎么表达问题，一抬头却看到蒲熠星面色不对。  
“阿蒲？！”  
唐九洲一把将人扶稳，才发现蒲熠星原本就偏白肤色如同褪去了人类的生气，苍白如纸。见唐九洲神色慌张，蒲熠星摆了摆手，道了句：“没事。”  
话是这么说，但毕竟精神锚点的设定等同于将他的一部分精神力永久割裂。如果接受锚点的人生出什么异常心态，将他的精神锚点拔除或者摧毁，等于他的精神图景也要受到相应的冲击。  
这些原本唐九洲并不清晰，但当蒲熠星的锚点进入他精神图景的时候，这些没有人和他说明的细节，便不再成为秘密。  
他忽然又想到刚才蒲熠星对他说的“相信我”，心道，这句话应该其实应该是反过来才对。


	47. 四十六、不开心

因为切割了部分精神力的关系，蒲熠星的状态明显不太好，但又因为刚刚设置了精神锚点，为避免唐九洲精神图景构建出现问题，一时半刻也不能重新做精神梳理。或者说，刚刚将精神锚点交出去的蒲熠星也不太愿意再次接受精神梳理。  
这种将自己的底牌都交代出去的感觉相当不好，即便早有心理准备，他还是无法做到既往的从容，所以蒲熠星选择了退缩。  
一定程度上的拉开距离，同时让自己冷静一下。  
所以，唐九洲最后见他的时间，便是将这个人送回去的时候。之后足足两天，没有任何联系。  
原本这种情况，按唐九洲的习惯，一般都自己去找他了，至少个人端视频连线是少不了的。只是如今在有精神锚点的前提下，他很轻易就能感受到从蒲熠星的精神状态里传来的避让感。虽然不知道原因为何，但确实，阻止了唐九洲靠近的念想。  
两天内他按照蒲熠星教他的内容，将自己的精神图景重新构建了一遍，又在隐藏了锚点的位置构建了遮掩和反侦测的精神域防护。这一切甚至于都让他觉得不够安心，唐九洲对自己的精神域并不太放心，他担心哪天打开精神图景工作或攻击的时候，被人意外发现隐藏在其中的秘密。毕竟，精神锚点一旦受到冲击，他未必会有损伤，但蒲熠星这里一定会遭受等同的精神伤害。  
制作一个锚点就已经让蒲熠星的精神力受到割裂的痛苦了，唐九洲不想有其他意外再发生。  
为此他倒是去找过周峻纬，可意外的是周峻纬和齐思钧都出任务去了，甚至没有明确的归期。连带着他们最近的实践课老师都换了人。

唐九洲为此有些心不在焉，以至于有人跟他打招呼都被忽略了过去。  
“哦，是你啊。”  
“喂！叫你呢干嘛呢？”直到邵明明用力推了他一把，唐九洲才反映过来。  
“啊？”  
唐九洲踉跄了一下，扭头看了一眼邵明明，又顺着他眼神看过去，居然是个熟人。  
也不对，不熟，只是见过一面而已。  
郭文韬对着他露出一个标准型笑脸，嘴角仿佛卡着表情基准线似的角度，对他道：“是我啊，记得吧？”  
其实并不太想记得，不过确实也没法忘记。  
“哦哦，”唐九洲看了一眼他身上的制服，想起来今天似乎是有代课老师的，便应声回了句：“导师好。”  
“我是郭文韬。”  
郭文韬介绍完自己，不意外得听着周围的惊叹和低语声，似乎挺高兴的，加了句：“今天是我替周导来给你们上实践课。”  
这是一堂攻及技术型课程，作为顶着最强哨兵称号的郭文韬来说确实有资格代课。  
“哦……”  
“郭导好。”  
和唐九洲没精神的状态不一样，邵明明看起来倒是挺高兴的，一脸兴奋的问道：“听说郭导是最强哨兵啊，有没有什么特殊技巧可以给我们展示一下的？”  
“这个……”郭文韬露出腼腆的笑意，嘴上谦虚道：“别人乱叫的，其实也没什么……”  
他翻了翻课程安排，又扫了眼之前的课表计划，才道：“你们之前也做过攻击训练了吧？那今天就做一个简单的合作测试吧。”  
其实就是和第一次测试差不多的内容，只不过当时是寻找物品，这次要探寻猎物。  
“分组方式么……”  
郭文韬还在犹豫，考虑着是不是要按自己的想法打散重组，就听唐九洲在那边嘀咕着喊了一声石凯，准备按习惯的组队模式出动了。他们俩一动，周围的人便也习以为常的按既往分组模式开始了热身和路线规划，倒是将郭文韬的存在忘记了。  
说白了这也怪不了这些预备役，毕竟作为塔培训的哨兵，必须要有自主能动性，不能完全依赖指令和派遣做任务判定。所以周峻纬之前也都只是给他们定一个目标，至于如何行动，都是由他们自己来，完成任务后做课程总结的时候再给他们分析长处和短处。  
然而这一切却让郭文韬觉得自己有些下不来台面，他脸上浅淡的笑意不由得就消失了，看着周围三三两两已经开始行动的预备役，感觉被落了面子，神色免不得就有些阴沉。  
“郭导，你别理他，”邵明明倒是没注意到郭文韬的神情变化，只是见他不说话，便自以为猜对了似的故作夸张，叹气道：“唐九洲就这样，自顾自的，没办法，谁让他人小就有人宠嘛，左右还有蒲导他们给他开小灶补课呢……”  
“啊？”郭文韬本来没在意邵明明说什么，听到这里突然回过神来：“蒲导……蒲熠星吗？”  
“对啊，”邵明明还以为找到了和郭文韬的共鸣：“也不知道唐九洲拍了什么马屁，蒲导就是对他另眼相看呢。大概等级高就是吃得开，毕竟和我们这种需要拼命努力的就是不一样呢……”  
邵明明还在絮絮叨叨，郭文韬倒是没注意他后续抱怨些什么，反倒是目光落在走远的唐九洲身上，若有所思。


	48. 四十七、对峙

换了导师的实践课程并没有什么不同，习惯了周峻纬高强度的磨炼的预备役们对郭文韬定下的目标根本没感受到什么压力，有一大半的人在课程结束还有不少时间的时候就结束了任务，三三两两聚集在一起讨论这次的实践课安排的节奏。  
郭文韬站在一旁打开着精神域，竖着耳朵听了会儿，原本淡然的面色渐渐染上隐约煞气。那些讨论的内容大多是说没什么压力，又有些自负的说着轻而易举，还有几个甚至拿着他来比较，每一种说法都令人不太愉快。  
在他看来完全没有比较必要性，他的地位和身份摆在这里，凭什么要被预备役拿来和别人比较？  
只可惜这些话他也不能说出口，一则旁人有说话自由，总不见得让所有人闭嘴；另一方面，他根本没立场去阻止别人的评价。  
生存在“人类”的环境里，被人评头论足几乎是无法避免的，如果想要绝对的话语权，要么足够强，要么就要站在足够高的位置上。  
郭文韬握了握拳，指甲扎在掌心的锐痛让他慢慢冷静下来，面上依旧是摆着略显冷淡和腼腆的神情，等着周围的人慢慢集中过来。  
过不了多久，整个预备役的人员基本都在林外集中了。唐九洲让石凯交完了任务目标，自己正要躲一旁休息，就看到舒舒服服坐在旁边看着周围人的邵明明。  
“啊？明明你是已经交掉了吗？”  
邵明明身上精神力波动基本持平，感觉并没有什么消耗，唐九洲有点吃不准他是已经完成任务了还是没有出手。  
“诶呦，我这种等级，这种身手，就不要去给人添麻烦了，”邵明明看了他一眼，托着个下巴，摆着个状若优雅的二郎腿姿势，又道：“只要合作合理，成绩就合理啊。”  
唐九洲似懂非懂，他知道前几次邵明明似乎也是和别人联合行动的，但那时候也基本每次都有消耗，跟这次不一样。  
“可你没出力也可以吗？”唐九洲疑惑道。  
邵明明瞪了他一眼，声音不由自主就提高了几分：“谁说我没出力的！侦查也是考核内容啊！”  
唐九洲被他突然的高音吓了跳，愣是往后退了几分距离，正想说什么，就看到郭文韬走了过来，问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”邵明明捏着嗓子，故意放慢了速度，用依旧高昂的音调，做出不开心的模样，道：“优等生嘛，总觉得我这种低等级浑水摸鱼，所以来质问了。”  
“明明，我不是这个意思，”唐九洲不知道该怎么解释，他本意也不过是问一句任务执行程度而已：“只是想问问你完成了没有啊。”  
“所以我说完成了你也不信啊。”  
邵明明的声音不小，引得不少人扭头驻足偷偷看过来，又因为郭文韬在现场，也没人敢多说话。  
郭文韬快速扫了一眼周围，见大部人的注意力都集中过来，摆出略做思量的模样，想了会儿才对唐九洲道：“每个人处理事情的方式都不一样，你不能一概而论。”  
唐九洲本来就因为蒲熠星的关系对他有所戒备，现在听他这么说，反而生出不服来，问道：“那坐着不动也可以的话，实践课的意义在哪里呢？”  
“向导的工作并不是要跑来跑去的，”郭文韬摆出理论的架势，精神阈也不由自主提高了一些，看向唐九洲的目光里更带着几分“导师”的自信架势：“只要精神域范围内完成侦查目标，就算实践课程合格。”  
“哦……”唐九洲点了点头，问道：“所以明明是完成了吗？”  
“那当然了！”邵明明迫不及待的回答道，有人撑腰让他十分得意。  
“原来如此。”  
唐九洲点点头，正当郭文韬以为自己说服了他，又想再接再厉刷一下导师观点的时候，却冷不丁听到他问：“既然如此，所有的向导的成绩就应该完全一样，无论是否有进出林或者成功进行捕获。因为大家肯定都完成了精神域范围内的侦查行动啊。”  
这话一出，周围听着的预备役或多或少都忍不住点了点头。原本邵明明坐在这里就说自己完成任务的事情也不是每个人都认可的，但因为郭文韬的判定标准也没什么大问题，大家挑不出毛病只好作罢。却没想到唐九洲的思路异常开阔，根本没从成绩标准上来反驳，直接从郭文韬自己的判定准则上来进行辩驳，一下就让所有人都察觉到了异常。  
郭文韬也一下子没反应过来。他原本的想法是想继续讲向导的精神侦查的重要性要高于实地勘察的合作度，还想让现场大部分深入林中的向导改一下周峻纬教导他们的方式，却不想被唐九洲抓到了破绽，整个人一时半刻没回过神来。  
恰好那边石凯交完了任务记录完了小组成绩，堪堪跑过来看到现场又一幅尴尬的模样，忍不住打岔：“这又是怎么了？”  
随后看向气鼓鼓的邵明明，以为他们又吵了，便忍不住吐槽：“邵明明你也差不多了，让你跟着跑又不肯，回头成绩不好又要叨叨叨个不停。”  
“瞎说什么呢！”邵明明被他说得气地胸闷，看一旁郭文韬也派不上用处，更是添了几分郁结，最后硬是哼了一声，当做没听到石凯的话。  
石凯也懒得理他，问了一下唐九洲啥情况。两孩子嘀咕了几句，也没听唐九洲说什么不好的，问不出个前因后果，石凯便也懒得追问了。


	49. 四十八、意外的相见

横插一脚的实践课上完，预备役们多少有存了些疑惑，尤其是当看到成绩被各种差不多拉平。负责探索和捕获的人里面自然免不了有受伤的，随队侦查和构建屏障的向导里面也有损耗偏大的，但当这些人的成绩显不出优势甚至还要因为所谓的“自我预估不足”这种理由被扣分的时候，不满就成了一种隐藏在言论之下的一种浪潮。  
大家都有些看不懂郭文韬的判定方式，正所谓“绝对的公平”便是不公平。不顾实际协作情况，在每个人付出的努力代价不同的前提下，只看待所谓的“卷面成绩”来做最后判定，那行为确实令人难以接受。只是他身份地位摆在那里，预备役们即便有想法，也不太好开口。  
何况还是有人高兴的。  
当利益分配不均，损有余而补不足的情况下，本身不出色的人获得的成绩便让他们尤为高兴了。正如邵明明所言，他也不是没出力啊，不过是能力范围内只能做到这个程度，凭什么不能给他高分呢？  
至少他也干完了自己的工作，至于别人是不是觉得他拖后腿可不在他的认可范围内。何况成绩不是摆在这里了吗？在他看来大家成绩都差不多的前提下，就没必要说什么成绩能力不匹配的话了，有本事你自己一个人上一个人拿第一啊。  
这种想法并非独一，不过敢这么说出来的倒也只有他一个。石凯和他争论了几句，败在了嘴拙上头，又被郭文韬和稀泥的各打五十大板，憋了一口气，愤愤得拖着唐九洲吐槽了一路。  
被拖拽了一下午的唐九洲也说不出什么安慰的话，毕竟这种隐性不公虽然让承受者很难忍受，但旁观者未必看得清，而既得利益者自然是交口称赞。  
如一场罗生门，没有人可以证明自己说的是真相。  
唐九洲开导了石凯几句便没了声音，他自己倒不是特别介意这次的成绩。也不单纯是心大，一则一堂课的成绩决定不了什么，郭文韬也不可能一直取代周峻纬的课程。二则最后的考核内容是单独进行的，个人能力的施展和应用以及实战结果都只是考虑的几个因素之一，还有个人基本精神力素质和精神域的等级。  
从这一点来说，邵明明说的也没错。天赋出众就是更容易获得好的结果。  
蒲熠星之前的指点让他打开了新的精神域使用方式，精神图景构建重塑之后，精神力居然以一种非常微妙又稳定的方式在成长着。他以前倒是听说过有训练精神力的方式，但大部分都是训练操作精准程度，那种真正可以增长精神力的方式似乎从未见人展示过。  
但他也说不清到底是什么原因，在精神图景里的理解方式似乎很难表达，蒲熠星当时和他解释的时候也没有用什么非常官方书面的用词，而是举了几个例子让他尝试学了一下应用方式，便算成了。  
蒲熠星那时候还有几分惊奇，显然这也不是寻常都能做到的情况了。  
唐九洲试着和石凯说了几个点，对面那憨憨用一脸“你在说什么啊？”的表情盯着他看了许久，直到小朋友呐呐得觉得自己是不是搞错了什么，才莫名终止了话题。  
当然被这么一耽误，唐九洲原本预定的训练计划倒是搁浅了。  
想了想，去图书室的计划算是无疾而终，但他又不能直接去蒲熠星的宿舍找他，毕竟专业向哨的生活区和他们预备役的生活区之间还有部分门禁，没有预约基本没法直接过去。  
唐九洲叹了口气，一边往食堂方向走一边心想是不是晚上先打个视频过去。或者再发个消息过去试探一下？毕竟这突然不联系的感觉让人空落落的不知如何自处。  
只不过还没等他做好决定，就听有人喊他名字，唐九洲下意识应了一声，一抬头，眼前都是熟人。  
出任务刚回来的周峻纬，身边站着一样风尘仆仆的齐思钧，喊他的便是小齐。唐九洲的眼神在他们身上一晃而过，就被站在角落的蒲熠星给吸引了过去。  
那人看他看过来，先是露出笑意，转瞬大概又想到了什么，眼神躲闪了过去，偏又忍不住隔了几秒又看过来。唐九洲盯着他看了会儿，才注意到他们身后还有一人：郭文韬。


	50. 四十九、计划中的梳理

“小齐哥，”唐九洲先给齐思钧打了招呼，又对着周峻纬应了一声，这才转过头喊了一声：“蒲熠星！”  
那人下意识就回应了，然后便一下沉默了下来。  
唐九洲从他的安静里隐约察觉到了情绪变化，想了想还是走了过去，眼神里带着疑问。蒲熠星看了他一眼，明白过来，眼神安抚了他一下，意思便是等过会儿说。  
“又见面了啊。”郭文韬见他们两个看来看去也不说话，便插嘴道：“唐九洲下午考试成绩不错呢。”  
唐九洲这才带着几分不甘愿和他打了个招呼，没理郭文韬那句表面文章的夸奖。  
倒是小齐，大约是为了缓和气氛，迎合了几句，又夸了一下唐九洲。  
唐九洲下意识便避让开来，一转头又看周峻纬似笑非笑得看了他们几眼，也不搭腔，心里便有些怯意，本能得往蒲熠星身边靠了过去。  
“哦？”一个声音从郭文韬背后传来，透露出意外的兴趣：“这就是那个唐九洲啊？”  
唐九洲好奇得看了过去，这才发现被面前几个人挡住的第五人的存在。  
一个穿着混搭的格子衫和白褂子的人，颇有几分福态的圆脸，半踮着脚正看着自己。  
“这是火树，火老师。”蒲熠星靠近他给他介绍，又道：“是塔的研发工程师。”  
接着说话的机会，蒲熠星将人悄悄往自己身后拽了拽，这才对火树道：“嗯，是九洲。”  
唐九洲顺着他的话喊了一声，眼神在几个人身上扫了扫，最后还是停留在蒲熠星身上。倒是火树，仿佛发现什么新大陆似的，对他充满了兴趣，喋喋不休得问着各种问题。  
“你调查户口呢？”周峻纬忍不住打断他：“有什么进展吗？”  
“啊？”火树愣了愣，抬头又见周峻纬表情严肃，顿了会儿才仿佛想起来似的：“没啊，不是说样本太少不行嘛，你们有没有新样本啊？”  
“没有……”  
周峻纬略皱了皱眉头，眼神四下一扫，按下话题低声道：“回头再说吧。”  
随即又恢复正常声音，对着齐思钧和蒲熠星打了个招呼：“这回累死了，时间也太赶了，回头再聊吧。”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点点头，明白了他的意思。  
齐思钧则在一旁补充：“也是，你先回去休息吧。”  
不曾想这一旁的郭文韬突然发问：“怎么了？缺什么了？”  
见没人回答，他又对着周峻纬道：“不行的话我也来帮忙啊。”  
言下之意，无非是你们要是搞不定，这不是还有我可以上吗？  
周峻纬不动声色，带着笑摇了摇头：“没事，火老师要实验材料，这次恰好路线上没有而已。”  
郭文韬见他这里问不出个所以然，又看向火树：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“哎没啥，”火树挥了挥手，嚷嚷道：“不关你事。”  
“什么情况啊？”郭文韬看着他们，尴尬得笑着追问：“神神秘秘就瞒着我啊？”  
他眼神一个个扫过去，最后盯着蒲熠星正准备追问，突然就听到一声“咕咕”声响。  
蒲熠星一个回头便看向了身边的唐九洲，那孩子往后缩了缩，不好意思地笑了下，没做声。蒲熠星盯着他看了会儿，忽然就笑了，直接来了句：“正好先去吃饭。”  
唐九洲正想问一句他也没吃晚饭么？  
就听到另一边的郭文韬喊住了他：“阿蒲，等一下，那个梳理时间你确定了吗？”  
唐九洲明显感觉到身边的人一下就冷漠下来，所有外放的情绪消失得无影无踪。蒲熠星看了眼对方，表情是平静又淡漠的，似乎是想了想，才说：“就根据系统安排时间吧。”  
说完摆了摆手，也不招呼其他几个人，带着唐九洲就先往食堂去了。

唐九洲就感觉到他身上那种略显压抑却又带着抗拒感的情绪，在冷静的表象下浮动着，卡在他情绪波动的边缘。  
小朋友没忍不住伸手拽了下蒲熠星的袖子，那人回头看了他一眼，眼神里收敛了情绪，只是略带疑问。看唐九洲也没开口，两人对视了几秒，忽然就明白了。  
蒲熠星放慢了脚步，隔了会儿才开口：“没事的。”  
这是计划的一部分，也是原本就准备好要应对的局面。  
随着他开口，那股子憋着的气息很快就平稳下来，唐九洲从他的精神阈微弱的变化中感受到了心情的变化，但又不知道怎么开口。  
最后也只能岔开话题，干脆说起了今天实践课的事情。


	51. 五十、评估价值

唐九洲絮絮叨叨说了一路，蒲熠星也耐心听了一路，一直嗯嗯嗯得点头回应，却没说什么。末了等唐九洲说完，才讲了一句话：“挺好的。”  
“啊？”唐九洲愣了愣，反应过来蒲熠星说的是自己反驳郭文韬的事情。想到这里他又有些气，忍不住问他：“真的很奇怪啊，你说这种现场考核如果靠拉平分数，考过及格就算合格的话，那实践课还有什么意义呢？”  
小朋友眉宇间锁着疑问：“万一在以后的工作中真的遇到了意外，难道还能有人来给你拉平分数吗？这时候保命要紧吧？”  
“对，”蒲熠星点点头果断认可他的说法，“实践课的成绩如果用什么‘有多少力出多少力’就能拉平分数的话，那实践课本身就没有价值了。”  
本身实践课的目的就是在正式投入“使用”前将预备役的反应能力都调试到最佳状态，尽量减少未来工作中哨兵和向导的折损。这也是为什么他和周峻纬设置的实践课程有时候看起来简直奇葩，很多人甚至无法完成日常练习课程的分值。如果这种涉及到未来生存率的课程的评估都可以用”平均差方“来估算的话，那正如唐九洲所言，没什么意义了。  
不过这倒是很符合郭文韬的风格。这个人对任何事情都不看重意义和价值，只看成果。  
不，确切来说，是只看“成绩”本身。  
只要卷面的分数看上去好看，名目看起来鲜亮，评估值看起来足够高，就能让他满足甚至感到自得。  
这就是为什么他会给实践课打出这么一个团体平均分的结果来，因为最后课程总结交上去的报告中，只会体现这一堂课的成绩分数，这些分数因为拉平差方的关系，在数值上会呈现出高平均分、高基础分的结果来，那么反馈出来的信息就是这堂课的教授成果斐然，授课效果很好，对于郭文韬来说，那便是他上课的水平好的口碑底牌。至于这分数是如何出来的，如何评估的，这些细节问题，课程反馈里并不会询问，自然也不需要考虑。  
从这个角度更推进一步来说，这些预备役会因此在未来的战斗中吃什么苦头，对他而言也没有任何影响。毕竟折损的探索队员本就不差这么一些数量。旁人的性命，也不需要他来承担后果。  
蒲熠星抿了抿嘴，脑子里电光石火得闪过这些利益权衡，却最终什么也没说。本质上他也算是个寡淡冷漠的性格，大部分情况下别人做什么，只要不牵扯到他的底线，对他而言都无所谓。只不过一般情况下，蒲熠星认知中职责义务还在，加上授课评估反馈在他看来也没什么意义，自然也做不出这种事情。  
但如今……  
他看了眼一旁的唐九洲，语气带着几分认真，叮嘱道：“实践课在确保自身安全的前提下，确实还是多扩展一些行动范围，增加变化系数比较好。”  
经历过前期实践培训，唐九洲已经明白他的意思了，点头道：“我知道。”  
随即又补充了一句：“我和石凯也说过了，他没明白，但是倒也挺认真的。”  
蒲熠星眼神放空了一秒，想起那个之前对着唐九洲各种情绪失控喊了一堆话的憨憨，忍不住笑了一声，又点了点头，意思知道了。  
随即他又好像想起什么似的，问道：“你们实习期有了多久了？”  
理论课他还记得，差不多一个多月前了，实践课这里断断续续的，他也不是一直参与，倒是真忘了时长了。  
“差不多二个月了吧？”唐九洲算了算。  
他们前期全部理论课，后期理论课和实践课交错，中间还有复盘总结的一些归纳考核课程，前前后后也差不多二个多月了。  
每天来来回回免不得有些浑浑噩噩，不知不觉实习期就过去大半时间了。  
“那下个月你们也差不多应该实习考核了。”蒲熠星点开个人终端翻了翻记录，微微皱了皱眉头：“策划居然还没出来。”  
这部分计划书一般都是齐思钧这里负责的，按这人做事那股子紧张劲儿居然还没完成预备役的考核计划书，免不得有些奇怪。  
“会很难吗？”唐九洲见他这么严肃，忍不住跟着就有些紧张起来。  
“还行吧，”蒲熠星脑子里大概回顾了一下过去一些考试，总结一句：“挺简单的。”  
唐九洲撇了撇嘴，用怀疑的眼神看了他一眼，显然是对蒲熠星的“简单”不太认可。  
蒲熠星被他的眼神看得尬笑了几下，磕磕绊绊的为自己辩解：“真的挺简单的，你到时候就知道了，对你来说也很简单的。”  
“行吧，”唐九洲摆了摆手表示知道了，“能剧透吗？”  
“没有，”蒲熠星笑着摇了摇头，知道唐九洲是在开玩笑：“历年考试题库你们都有，自己多看看。”  
“理论题部分我都刷完了，倒也还行啦。”唐九洲回他：“但是实践考部分什么都没有啊？”  
“因为是实践考试啊。”蒲熠星解释了一句，也没细说。  
每次实践考试都是随机抽选搜索队探索范围内C级左右的目标区域进行考核，内容一概都是随机的，确实没有透题的必要。  
唐九洲也没有在这个上面纠缠的意思，他非常认同蒲熠星说的话，实践考核就是要应对突发情况，也要有足够的野外拓展能力，如果什么都是“预知状态”确实就没有意义了。  
想到这里，他忽然又想起刚才郭文韬的话，忍不住扯了扯蒲熠星袖子问他：“你要去给他做梳理了吗？”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点点头，看小朋友不太高兴的样子，也不知道怎么安慰，颇为艰难似的解释道：“这是一开始就做好的安排。”  
“我知道，”唐九洲情绪收拾得挺快，“你精神力恢复了吗？”  
自己这里的精神锚点好像很稳定，以至于他不确定蒲熠星那边是不是真的精神图景稳定了。  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点了点头，示意他放心。  
精神锚点的作用比他想象中还要大，按照常理大量精神力直接切割出去会需要休养很久，但偏偏在第二天，他就能从精神锚点中感受到稳定的力量，以至于自身精神力可以极快恢复。  
想到这里，蒲熠星倒是生出一个疑问来：“你的精神力是在增长吗？”  
“嗯。”唐九洲用一种理所当然的眼神看他：“不是你教我的吗？”  
“哦对对，”蒲熠星先忙着点头，然后才说：“但这个速度有点快啊，厉害了啊。”  
“所以呢？”  
唐九洲盯着他看，换来蒲熠星依旧是语焉不详的一句“挺好的”。


	52. 五十一、异常波动

关于精神力增长这件事情，因为场合不对，两人没聊几句就结束了对话，顺便也被蒲熠星岔开了话题，没在说那个指定梳理的事情。  
主要是因为唐九洲觉得自己不占理。作为没有配对的向导，又顶着塔内第一向导的头衔，蒲熠星本身就背负着要给塔内未结对哨兵进行梳理的工作，今天就算没有郭文韬也会有别人，难道他每个都要不高兴吗？  
毕竟他没有那个立场。  
但是理解是一回儿事，情绪又是另一回儿事，人要是能精准控制自己的情绪倒也不能算是个人了。所以小朋友一边心情不好的对自己赌气，一边又觉得自己不讲道理不应该将这种心情表现出来。  
基于一边不愿提，另一边不太好意思再追问，这个话题就被含混了过去，直到两人吃晚饭都默契的没有再说到相关事情。  
反倒是蒲熠星仿佛想起什么似的，或许是因为听他说了今天那堂实践课的事情，蒲熠星总觉得邵明明不是个适合深交的人，略略提醒了唐九洲几句，在将他送去预备役生活区的时候，左右不放心得终究是在他的个人终端传递了一份通行证明，万一有什么情况，可以直接来塔内向导哨兵的生活区。如此一来，即便蒲熠星被什么事情缠住了，唐九洲这里的问题也不会过分耽搁。  
唐九洲有点点受宠若惊的心情，奇妙的安抚了他之前的情绪低落，结果还没说上几句话，就看到蒲熠星的个人终端有提示信息。他抿了抿嘴，不用看蒲熠星的表情就能猜到是什么情况。  
果然之后没说几句，蒲熠星便匆匆返回了。

待得两人再联系，是因为第二天的下午，唐九洲感觉到自己精神图景里的那个精神锚点波动有些异常。  
原本听课听着有些走神的小朋友一下就精神了，分着一个耳朵听着讲台上的导师在那里絮絮叨叨复盘他们之前的实践课行动，一边集中注意力，调动部分精神力在精神图景中模拟小范围精神域构建，将锚点的波动和外界阻隔开来。  
在确保精神锚点波动不会被周围人察觉也不会被课堂内精神力监测器发现之后，唐九洲才试着将自己的精神力靠近过去。这是他最近这几天研究精神力和精神域使用的过程中发现的特殊小技巧，可以让这个独立于自己精神图景之外的锚点和自身的精神图景融合的更好一些。  
唐九洲一开始只是想让这个锚点更为隐蔽避免因自己疏忽而暴露蒲熠星的要害，但试过之后他发现，随着精神锚点和自己精神图景共鸣程度提高，他能更清晰的感受到蒲熠星那边的精神状态变化，甚至于情绪变化。  
就好比现在，他明确感觉到精神锚点传递出去的精神力有些波动异常，似乎是要提升精神阈，但偏偏又无法对外达成共鸣。  
唐九洲想了半天，终于忍不住偷偷给蒲熠星发了讯息过去：阿蒲，你是精神力没法恢复吗？  
他记得周峻纬最初和他解释精神锚点的时候提过一句，蒲熠星只有在精神力消耗过大自行恢复较为困难的时候才需要锚点提供稳定的精神波动来辅助恢复。  
可如今蒲熠星并没有出行任务，为什么会引动精神锚点的力量？  
消息发过去半天没回复，唐九洲一边想着问题一边担心蒲熠星那头出事，但偏偏今天讲台上的这位导师有点啰嗦，絮絮叨叨了半天还没总结完重点。  
唐九洲隔了会儿忍不住又发了一条过去：阿蒲？  
这次倒是没等多久，蒲熠星回了一条过来：“没事。”  
看到这条信息的同时，唐九洲感觉到自己精神图景里精神锚点的波动也消失了。这让他不仅没法相信蒲熠星那个“没事”，甚至都有些焦虑起来。  
仿佛感受到他的心情一般，没多久蒲熠星就发了一串数字过来，唐九洲研究了一下反应过来这是向导生活区的通行代码。一般来说有通行证明之后，只是表示能在塔内生活区行走，但有些地方还是需要正式役出来带着走的。但蒲熠星给的通行码基本等于身份证明，他可以利用这串代码直接通过需要身份验证的部分区域。  
也就是说，唐九洲可以直接去找他了。  
理解到这点之后，小朋友的心情果然好了许多，好不容易熬到了下课，匆匆忙忙和身边的人打了个招呼，就往外跑。  
只不过出乎意料的，在到达塔的生活区的时候，唐九洲意外看到了一个人。  
一个本不该在这里的人，正和一个令他更为意外的对象在一起。  
邵明明，坐在生活休闲大厅的一角，正和对面喝着咖啡的郭文韬，谈笑风生。


	53. 五十二、意外的打探

唐九洲下意识就避开了，等背靠着墙壁看不到正面之后才忽然反应过来自己其实没必要避让。不过既然已经躲开了，他倒也没有再去打个招呼的意思，反而在冷静下来后生出一种疑惑来，邵明明什么时候和郭文韬这么熟悉了？  
毕竟要到塔内一般生活区来，不说有通行代码吧，至少要有个正式的向导或者哨兵提供通行证明。这种通行证明相当于一种担保，考虑到哨兵和向导的精神体系特殊性，为了确保他们在休息区内自身安全，这种由个人给出的通行证明，等于是一种对预备役的私人性质担保。  
唐九洲也是因为和蒲熠星熟了对方才想到给他整套通行证明，之前每一次的都是因为恰好遇到了一起走才免去了这个麻烦。  
但他明确记得邵明明是下课后自己一个人走开的，自己不过是往图书室方向绕了个路，居然一回头就看到他已经在生活区里面了，若说是恰好碰到的，这速度未免也太快？  
更何况，倘若是恰好碰到的，岂不是更说明邵明明和郭文韬在不知不觉中关系变得很好？能让郭导师主动邀请邵明明来生活区参观，也确实不一般了。  
或许是因为本身就因为融合体的关系，再加上蒲熠星那边的情况特殊，唐九洲已经对郭文韬生出了隐约的抗拒心态，如今看他和邵明明在一起，那种异常的感觉忽然又萦绕心头挥之不去，让他实在无法克制自己的好奇心。  
即便知道自己的行为不妥，甚至于可能有被发现后惩罚的结果，唐九洲还是无法克制自己想要探听他们在说什么的欲望。  
他深吸一口气，回忆起蒲熠星教过他的如何将精神域波动压制到最低的前提下覆盖面扩大。冷静下来的年轻面孔上有着日常见不到的严肃，没了平日里笑嘻嘻的神态，五官勾勒出天生的冷漠感，倒是将蒲熠星的神情学了几个三四成。  
将自己的精神域压制到似有若无的状态下，精神力几乎没有波动得沿着精神域的覆盖范围蔓延了出去，周围的声音从模糊到清晰渐渐变得嘈杂起来。所有的信息未经过滤一股脑得从精神域里传递过来，让他的精神图景一时间感受到了压力。唐九洲闭上眼睛，慢慢放缓呼吸，在精神图景外重新构建过滤屏障，将无用信息一层层剥离之后，终于能听到那两人的对话了。  
也只有对话了，毕竟若是还想要探测周围的动作或神态，那对他的精神域来说，要求未免也太高了。  
好在对话内容还算清晰，唐九洲定了定神，认真听了会儿，疑惑没减少，反而还生出其他的问题来。  
他本以为是郭文韬看到邵明明之后带着人来的，没想到他们是一开始就越好在这里见面，听到邵明明对着郭文韬一阵恭维，说是亏得郭导大气让他有机会来提前参观未来的生活区，随后又没什么逻辑得跳到说果然不愧是正式区域，果然就是比预备役的生活区来的上档次，至少平日里可没有这么好的待遇云云。  
一连串不带喘气的浮夸用词听得唐九洲脑壳有些发晕，而且邵明明说了好一会儿也只听到郭文韬最开始说了句“提前适应一下也好”，随即便再没什么反应，让唐九洲甚至好奇这人是不是还在邵明明对面。  
好在邵明明自己也意识到了对面有些冷场，总算停下了那没意义的彩虹屁，用一种夸大了关切的语气对着郭文韬说：“瞧我这性子啊，就是太直了管不住，郭导是累了吧。”  
他顿了顿，大约是在揣测郭文韬的心思，又道：“郭导也是辛苦了，听说前阵子刚回来，也没休息好就来给我们上课，也不知道恢复好了没有？”  
“嗯，恢复了。”郭文韬见他问这个，才应道：“刚做完梳理。”  
“哦，我听说郭导的向导是蒲导师？”邵明明这话问得百转千肠的，短短一句用了三四个语气来拐弯抹角，莫说躲着的唐九洲听着有些不舒服，连郭文韬都感觉到了一点异常。  
他支吾了一会儿，到底还是回答了：“嗯，我一般临时梳理都是阿蒲。”  
“诶，那是，毕竟郭导是最强哨兵，梳理还是蒲导出手才行啊。”邵明明这话也不知道到底是想吹捧谁，反正唐九洲自诩如果自己站在郭文韬这个位置，未必会愿意听到这么一句话。  
果然那头郭文韬也快速岔开了这个话题，反而问道：“阿蒲给你们上课怎么样？”  
“蒲导？”邵明明有些意外，想了想回答：“蒲导是真厉害，只不过有时候实在说得有些太难了，我们这种资质不太好的有点听不懂。”  
唐九洲心里默默吐槽邵明明这个“我们”也不知道指得谁，就听郭文韬问了句：“听说他对那个唐九洲挺偏爱的？”  
“那~~是~~！”  
邵明明拖长了语气，不满之情几乎要从这两个字里面溢出来：“也不知道唐九洲是入了蒲导哪个眼，就是偏爱啊。大概是天赋好，老师就喜欢这种会装可爱又擅长考试得分的好学生吧。”  
他长叹了一口气，状若哀怨：“其实我之前实践课也挺认真的，不过周导和蒲导吧，对于所谓的实践操作能力要求太高了，我们这种资质不太好的，就很吃亏了。”  
话锋一转，他又吹捧上了郭文韬：“亏得这次郭导公平呢，我们这种明明挺努力的却被压了一头的普通人才能拿个好看点的分数。”  
郭文韬随便喏喏应了几声，倒是唐九洲在后头听得生气。在他看来，郭文韬这种不分好歹，借口“出全力就拿高分”的理由根本站不住脚，对于那种既有天赋又十分努力获得高分成绩的人来说，才是一种不公平。  
还没毕业的年轻人有些被气着了，加上听了半天也没得到什么有用信息，正打算悄悄收回精神域，却听郭文韬忽然问了一句：“唐九洲今天没和你一起吗？”  
“没啊，”邵明明有些意外，又忍不住编排他：“唉，人家是高等生，有蒲导额外补课提高的，自然不和我们一起混日子。”  
“蒲熠星吗？”郭文韬追问道：“阿蒲对他特别好吗？”  
“可不是，还给开小灶呢，当然是特别好。”  
邵明明的话似乎没让郭文韬满意，他斟酌了一下，又追问：“他们一直在一起？”  
“这倒没有吧……”邵明明不确定了，回想了一下：“唐九洲好像一般去图书室多一点，就看到过几次蒲导和他一起出来吧。”  
郭文韬不置可否地嗯了一声，也不知道想到了什么。可能是周围人渐渐多了起来，他也没了谈兴，随意应付了几句，便告辞离开了。  
唐九洲贴着墙，等那两人走远了才转换了个方向，兜了个圈子才往蒲熠星的住处去。


	54. 五十三、宠物猫

因为有通行证明和通行码的关系，唐九洲通过整个生活区的时候非常方便，以至于基本没什么人注意到他。毕竟向导和哨兵的损耗率一直都挺高，即便看到面生的人，大部分人也会当做是入塔没多久的新面孔。  
托这个福，唐九洲倒是有机会好好参观来一下塔内生活区的状态，令他意外的是无论是出任务回来的向导或哨兵还是在休息区的正式役都有些神色倦怠，就好似有什么压在他们身上一般，整个人都显得非常疲惫。  
等他到了蒲熠星这里的时候，整个人都陷入了一种难以描述的疑惑中，以至于蒲熠星看到他的时候都忍不住奇怪起来：“你是看到什么了？”  
“啊……”唐九洲下意识回答：“我看到邵明明和郭文韬在一起。”  
说完就反应过来蒲熠星问得不是这个，又补充道：“哦，其他没啥我就觉得正式役们感觉都好累啊，你们最近是很忙吗？”  
蒲熠星日常对别人没什么关心，听他这么问回忆了一下才回道：“理论来说任务程度差不多，虽然有增加，但向导和哨兵的人数也有增加，平均量应该没有显著变化。”  
唐九洲“哦”了一声，总觉得哪里不太对，但他也没有加入正式役，自然更没法判定这里面是不是有问题。  
蒲熠星盯着他看了会儿，说了句“我会留心一下的”，算是结束了这个话题。转而又问起他遇到郭文韬和邵明明是怎么回事。  
唐九洲本想不太想说自己听壁脚的事情，结果也顶不住蒲熠星的眼神，老老实实交代了一番，末了才问道：“怎么总觉得这两人也奇奇怪怪的。”  
蒲熠星被他说得忍不住笑了下，转身去给这孩子准备点喝的，一边回他：“也挺好啊，谈得来就合适。”  
“……”唐九洲盯着他背影忍不住吐槽：“我觉得你这话说得也怪怪的……”  
蒲熠星正想偷笑，突然感觉到背后一阵鸡皮疙瘩，即便是他都忍不住抖了抖。  
“唐九洲你干嘛呢？”  
蒲熠星本能得吐槽他，结果一转身，差点杯子掉地上了。  
小朋友愣愣得看着他，膝盖上抱着只猫，正开开心心挼着毛，被他一嗓子，吓得没敢动，半天才呐呐道：“……不能摸吗？”  
…………  
蒲熠星一时半刻都不知道该怎么回答。  
总不见得说我的精神体突然出问题了，偷偷跑出来我自己都没发现所以你能不能先放手？  
而且，即便是蒲熠星现在这么盯着看，自己的精神体，也就是那只猫型生物，也只是抬了抬眼皮看了他一眼，留了个不屑的眼神，然后又愉快的埋头在唐九洲的膝盖上，睡得那叫一个舒服。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲那手还放在猫背上，就是没敢再动作。  
蒲熠星倒吸一口气，顿了顿，用尽量正常的声音回道：“没事，你随意吧……”  
“哦，”唐九洲这才开开心心顺着毛继续问他：“你刚想说什么啊？”  
“什么说什么？”  
蒲熠星还在自己的精神体突然叛逆的焦虑中，没注意到唐九洲的意思。  
“就是你说邵明明和郭文韬。”唐九洲琢磨了一下，问他：“什么叫谈得来也合适啊？”  
“就是向导和哨兵不就是谈得来就合适吗？”  
蒲熠星故意使坏，唐九洲明白过来的时候差点想把手边抱枕丢过去，结果被蒲熠星塞了一杯饮料，整个人被按了回去。  
“邵明明是肯定想要留下来的，”蒲熠星说着事实，“既然考试未必靠谱，自然要找更靠谱的方式。”  
他顿了顿，又促笑了一声：“至于郭文韬，或许是觉得对方恰好有用吧。”  
至于这个“恰好有用”是怎么个有用，他倒是不提了。  
唐九洲问了几句也没问出个内容来，转开话题问道：“你怎么没说你还养猫了啊？”  
“……”蒲熠星又瞪了眼自己的精神体，那猫还是懒懒洋洋得对他爱理不理，只好回道：“它比较懒，一般不出现见人。”  
这倒是实话，他的精神体很少出现，出任务的时候也不太出手，没什么发挥余地。  
“哦~”唐九洲应了一声，又自言自语道：“我到觉得这猫挺可爱的，挺黏人，挺少见啊。”  
蒲熠星暗道一声可不是，自己都没见过这精神体突然独立自主还让人摸了。


	55. 五十四、锚点变化

精神体因精神力变异，从精神图景中诞生，算是向导或哨兵构建的第一个完整的“存在”。但也正因如此，越是高级完整的精神体，其本身的存在也越接近“真实”，具有真实的“自我”。一般情况下，精神体是向哨们精神力的一部分，听命行动。但真实性越高的精神体，和向导或哨兵之间的关系就越接近于共生。精神体的完整性也决定了精神图景的完整，越高级细化的精神图景也能构建反馈出越接近于“真实”的精神体。  
当然，即便如此，蒲熠星这个精神体也属于偏“奇特”的。  
或许是因为精神力长期处于较高阈值，而精神体又从来表现为懒洋洋的姿态甚少出手的缘故，蒲熠星的精神体非常像真实生物，无论是看还是用精神域查探或者是触摸，都完完全全类似于“真实”。除非精神力非常强大或者异常敏锐的人才能发现其中细微差别。  
显然唐九洲还没到能意识到这点区别的程度。  
但也正因如此，蒲熠星的精神体很少出现在人前，甚至因为他精神域尤为稳固的关系，一般性质的任务下根本不需要精神体出现，即便出任务，也因为猫科动物的特性，非常得不惹人注目，属于特别具有隐蔽性的精神体。  
所以，对于现在正躺在唐九洲腿上撒娇卖萌甚至有点想赖着不走的精神体，蒲熠星竟然觉得有点难以处置。  
毕竟他从来没见过精神体不听话的时候。  
“阿蒲，”唐九洲见他一直盯着自己身上的猫看：“要不……还你？”  
小朋友小心翼翼把皮毛厚实的猫捧起来递过去，眼神里还有几分恋恋不舍。  
毕竟手感真的好。  
“……不用”  
蒲熠星垂着眼偷偷瞪了一眼自己的精神体，精神阈值往下压了几分。就看那猫依旧那副懒洋洋的模样抬眼看了他一下，顿格了几秒，终于尾巴一甩，灵活地一扭腰，从唐九洲的手上跳了下来，无声得在地板上留下一道灰蓝色的影子，消失在房间的角落里。  
“啊！”小朋友猝不及防喊了一声，语调里带着可惜：“跑了诶……”  
“嗯，没事不用管，回头自己会出来的。”  
蒲熠星清了清嗓子，岔开话题，问他：“是有什么事情了？”  
“哦，对！”被猫吸引走的注意力终于会来的唐九洲才想起来自己来的正事：“你怎么了？”  
“我怎么了？”  
蒲熠星不解地看他一眼，看到小朋友眼里的担心，也没想出有什么异常：“我这里挺正常的啊，发生什么事了？”  
“那个……”话到嘴边突然有点不好意思：“你的精神锚点波动有点异常。”  
“波动异常？”蒲熠星想了想，问他：“怎么异常？”  
“我也说不清，就好像本来挺平稳的，忽然就活跃起来了，隔了会儿又好了。”  
他大概描述了一下精神锚点波动时候的精神力变化。蒲熠星皱着眉头听了会儿，问他：“有影响到你的精神力或者精神图景吗？”  
“没有啊，”唐九洲摆摆手，赶忙解释：“我这里一点都不受影响，但是我感觉你的精神力波动不太对，你的精神图景……”  
“现在没事，”蒲熠星又问了问时间，向他伸出手：“让我看一下吧。”  
“嗯。”  
唐九洲毫无抗拒地就将自己的手放了上去。因为做过精神梳理的关系，他们的精神力很轻松就能达成统一阈值，在唐九洲不设防的前提下，蒲熠星很轻松就找到了在对方精神图景里的锚点。  
确实如唐九洲所言，并没有什么明显变化，甚至和周围的精神图景融合得更好了，若是不知道的人即便看到了应该也猜不到这居然是别人的精神锚定。  
蒲熠星试着用自己的精神力触动了一下锚点。微弱但清晰的精神波动传递过来，正如唐九洲之前所言，那种变化非常微弱，仿佛在调整着什么一样。  
蒲熠星估算了一下唐九洲说的时间，心里有了眉目。


	56. 五十五、没有收获？

正如一开始所言，精神锚点的存在本就是为了让蒲熠星有一个退路，确切说是偷偷做了一个精神力保险，为了万一出现精神图景损伤而准备的暗子。但布置这一步的时候，所有人都不觉得会用到，毕竟蒲熠星本身精神力已经极为强大，能攻击到他精神图景损耗的要什么程度的精神力攻击会是什么程度？只怕连塔内部都很难接受这种情况的发生。  
所以在此之前，这个锚点的存在，对蒲熠星来说更多的是一种“稳定”作用。这个稳定的源头不是锚点本身，而是锚点存在于唐九洲的精神图景里这件事情。一个可以让蒲熠星感受到更接近人类情绪的“联系”，能让他更容易和外界共情，更容易体会属于普通人的喜怒哀乐的系带。  
而谁都没想到，系带的作用才稍有起色，反倒是精神力保护这个效果先凸显出来了。  
蒲熠星点了点头，看着唐九洲慢慢收回手，自己才缓缓靠着沙发坐了下去，整个人都陷入一种淡漠的冷静里。  
唐九洲看着他，心里有几分惴惴，小声喊他：“阿蒲？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星下意识应了一声，转而才反应过来，抬头看了一眼，见他一脸担心，便摇了摇头，先说了句“没事”，沉默了片刻，似乎在组织语言，才道：“确实是影响到你了。”  
见唐九洲急着要说话，他摆了摆手，笑了下安抚他：“没事，不是你的问题。”  
“是我这里的问题，”蒲熠星微微皱着眉头，斟酌了一下：“我没想到居然是有问题的。”  
也不等唐九洲提问，他自己解释了一番。  
“其实就是因为精神梳理。”  
说到这里他抬眸看了眼小朋友，见唐九洲脸上还算平静，才抿着嘴角自嘲得笑了一下，继续道：“根据链接仪的显示，精神力的消耗是正常的，而我自己检测的结果也是正常的。”  
蒲熠星点了点头，顺便调出部分资料，投影给唐九洲看。  
“和既往比起来，精神力消耗略有增加，通过同比哨兵损伤和时间消耗等比之后，这部分增长属于可控范围，”蒲熠星简单总结：“简单来说是一切正常。”  
所以他当时的判断是这次试探基本没有收获。  
“然后呢？”唐九洲下意识抓着他袖子追问：“是恢复的时候出问题了吗？”  
结合蒲熠星说的过程，再算算锚点发生异常精神波动的时间，那就应该是蒲熠星做精神力恢复时候的情况了。  
“不，”意外的，蒲熠星摇了摇头：“恢复的时候也很正常。”  
他低头轻笑了一声：“至少到你来之前我觉得是很正常的。”  
“啊？”唐九洲脑子转了下，明白过来：“所以你不知道锚点有问题？不是你觉得有异常情况才引动的吗？”  
他记得一开始周峻纬给他解释的时候说过，锚点是在蒲熠星精神力缺乏“标杆”的前提下受损，为了加快恢复而存在的。所以唐九洲默认当锚点波动的时候蒲熠星需要精神力反馈的时候，但没想到，蒲熠星自己不知道也会反馈？  
相比唐九洲的莫名，蒲熠星倒是有点明白过来，这大概是唐九洲的缘故。因为锚点在唐九洲这里，自己精神力修复的过程等于缺乏补给，而偏偏因为匹配度的关系，唐九洲本身的精神力可以让他的精神图景稳定性更高，阴差阳错之下，在唐九洲精神图景里的锚点察觉到他精神力异常的时候，产生了自主反馈。  
“嗯，所以，我一开始判定错了。”蒲熠星直接点出重点：“我以为是一样的，结果这次的精神力损耗并不一样。”  
他双手交握，支着下巴，顿了顿，眼神放远，隔了会儿才继续道：“或者确实是和以前一样的，只不过这次发现了而已。”  
既然数据显示都一样，甚至自我检查都一样，那么唯一的区别是什么呢？  
自然只有精神锚点这一项了。  
因为唐九洲的关系，他在别人身上设置了自我精神锚点，然后因为精神共鸣度高的缘故，精神锚点自行反馈，结果打破了他身上一个隐藏了许久的迷点。  
这里头，只需有一点点不同，譬如精神锚点放在物品上，譬如唐九洲和他的匹配度和旁人差不多，譬如他们两个并没有很高的精神共鸣度，如此种种，只要有一点点条件变化，那这个秘密可能就不会发现了。  
“发现了什么？”  
唐九洲出声打断了他的推理。  
“发现……”蒲熠星一字一顿：“我的精神力被人侵蚀了。”  
“什么？！”


	57. 五十六、精神力侵蚀

精神力侵蚀这种事情，若不是眼前证据确凿，蒲熠星大概率不会发现的。毕竟在通常意义上，精神力侵袭主要是因为受到攻击、精神污染，或大量消耗精神力导致精神图景损伤重新构建精神域失败，如此种种引起的自身精神力损耗过度，再受外界他人精神力或异常生物的精神力渗入导致的精神图景内部构件被侵染。  
这种情况有无数的案例摆在前面，不要说蒲熠星，就算一般向导或者哨兵，都会在精神力受损的第一时间做好防御工作，无论是利用精神盾或者是由同队的向导临时构建精神屏障。和事实案例相对应的处置方法也有无数种，总能在最短的时间内解决精神力侵袭的问题。  
真正被侵袭的案例里，无一例外都是单独在外执行特殊任务或特别危险的任务中人员分散导致无法及时施救的。  
如果说之前有人跟蒲熠星说正常梳理环节后被哨兵受损精神力反向侵袭，他是断然不信的。  
可巧的是，事实正摆在他眼前。

蒲熠星说自己的精神力被侵袭的时候语气反倒比之前更为平静，似乎在说着“今天天气很好”一般的普通又日常。  
但对面的唐九洲就瞬间坐不住了，他一跨步从沙发上跌了下来，手脚并用地往前爬了几步，跪坐在阿蒲面前，就要伸手摸他。  
蒲熠星下意识往后避了半分又硬生生停住，让唐九洲的手落在自己额头上，感受到小朋友的精神域覆盖上来，蒲熠星犹豫了片刻到底是没有拒绝。  
“不对啊，”唐九洲很快就转了一圈，“我没觉得有异常。”  
蒲熠星和他的精神力匹配度很高，两者共鸣系数自然是非常高的。有过临时梳理的记录之后，只要蒲熠星不抗拒，唐九洲想要查探他的精神阈变化倒也不难。  
蒲熠星看了他一会儿，点点头，突然笑着说：“其实我也没发现。”  
“那你怎么知道的？”唐九洲放下手，就这么端坐在他跟前，两眼盯着他，满是疑问。  
“呵……”  
蒲熠星尬笑了一声，有些不自在地推了推眼镜，然后才看向他：“就，因为你发现精神锚点有波动。”  
“啊？”唐九洲愣了一下，转瞬明白过来：“所以是因为你精神力被侵袭了精神锚点才自行反馈的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
相当令人意外的理由，无论是蒲熠星还是别的什么人，都不可能想到还有这么一层保险因素落在了唐九洲身上，即便是知道蒲熠星在唐九洲这里留了精神锚点的周峻纬他们，也想不到这两人的精神力匹配度之高，足以让精神锚点主动反馈精神阈值的恒量，辅助让蒲熠星恢复精神力。也正是因此，利用临时梳理来试图侵袭蒲熠星精神图景的事情，才会被如此意外又快速的发现。  
“可为什么精神力侵袭你会自己没有发现？”  
唐九洲学过的所有课本和资料里面都没有这种情况，简单来说，这近乎于不可能。  
“因为不是精神域损伤。”  
蒲熠星干脆和他一样坐在地上，两人靠着肩，在个人终端上打开精神图景构建的联动图。  
“在梳理过程中因为基于未匹配的前提，精神力损耗会略大于匹配后的向导和哨兵。”  
蒲熠星将自己的终端内资料展开给小朋友看，解释道：“一方面是因为临时梳理匹配度未必高，向导需要更多精神力去引导精神图景构建。另一方面是需要临时梳理的时候哨兵一般损耗也比较大，重构的过程中会将用来引导的向导的精神力消耗掉一部分。”  
“嗯，”唐九洲一边点头一边顺着他的思路，“所以系统会判定一个范围，将临时梳理的精神力消耗放在一个较高的变动阈值内。”  
“对，”蒲熠星手一滑，调出他这次和之前的精神疏导后的精神力变化图，“所以从总体数据上来说，虽然有所增加，但确实属于正常范畴。”  
唐九洲对他毫无保留的将个人数据展示给自己看的行为略略吃惊，看了他一眼，见蒲熠星一脸的理所当然，便也放下心来，目光落在那数据图上看了一遍。  
确实如蒲熠星所言，变化曲线总体都在两个方差之内，上下极限阈波动也是可控范围，偏离值限制在8%一下，虽然不是很低，但确实也不算高。  
“总觉得……”唐九洲犹豫了一下，“这些数据都刚刚好……”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星暗地里点点头，面上倒是没什么神色波动：“我也觉得过分精准，所以也自己调查过。”  
“精神力消耗吗？”  
“对，数值虽然和系统给出来的有一点差别，但确实都在正常波动范围内。”  
“你怎么测的？”  
“用梳理前数据量化后扣除实际消耗和引导消耗。”  
“给我看看？”  
聊到了专业性的东西，唐九洲反倒是没了隔阂，一点都不客气。当然，蒲熠星也没有遮掩，直接调取自己的比对数据，两份量化图表摆在一起，一眼看过去确实没有什么异常，虽然波段有些落差，但总体上都在可控阈值范围内。  
唐九洲盯着看了许久，蒲熠星正想说没事这部分确实看不出什么，却听到那小朋友说了句：“这两个图表……有问题！”


	58. 五十七、隐藏的函数关系

“嗯？”  
唐九洲一嗓子让蒲熠星回了神。这两幅精神力消耗的阈值图他自己也看过几次，自然也比较过几次，但是无论从函数变动程度还是从线性关系迭代里，基本都是属于“可信”的范畴，何况对比自身精神力的损耗以及后期恢复的情况，确实也都在可控范围内。所以蒲熠星后期便没有对精神力损耗阈值变化这里多做留心。  
眼下被唐九洲这么一喊，他又从新打量了一番两张图，结果还没等他考虑是不是自己漏掉了什么内容，就看唐九洲将两个图叠在一起。  
重合度在87%以上的峰谷波值，和以前看的一样，基本没什么变化。  
“阿蒲你看啊，”唐九洲把两张图上下略略错开一些，以原始消耗图为标准，然后将链接器给出的精神力消耗图摆了上去，随后逐个打出精神梳理的时间点，他道：“这么看，这两个虽然看起来有绝对值上面的数字差异，但实际上精神力波动峰谷是差不多的，所以在系统判定，这个消耗范围在可控程度内。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星的眼神在他手指上停留了一下，然后顺着他指尖的动作去看图，“这部分差异本身也可以认为是计算差距。”  
“对！就是计算差距！”  
唐九洲有些激动地拍着他的胳膊，然后又快速将两张图分开，随后将链接器显示的图形往后二天的时间节点上合了上去，“你再看！”  
同样的精神力变化，这里却显示出完全互补的峰谷图形。  
蒲熠星盯着看了一会儿，突然就明白过来。  
他立刻调取了个人终端后台的精神力监控记录，按照唐九洲对照的时间点将当时的数据调取出来，然后直接提取精神力波动图，叠加了上去。  
完全吻合的缺口变化。  
蒲熠星叹了口气，算是明白了这里头的猫腻。  
“对吧！”  
小朋友两眼发光看着屏幕，他刚才就觉得两份精神力测量变化图的阈值过于稳定，不像是一个需要经历战斗任务又要给人梳理的向导拥有的精神力。即便是精神力强大如蒲熠星，也不可能像一个完全设定程序的机器人一样输出自己的精神力，除非这里面有认为的计算填补。但因为蒲熠星说了和原始数据差距也不大，数值都在合理范围内，所以就算有计算填补，也必须是在有对比数值的参考体系内的。简单来说，链接器的精神力监测图的修订不可能凭空出现，一定是有隐藏得函数参考值。  
他当时就在想，会不会是补充了后期数据或者是错位数据填补，现在看来是两者都用了。  
唐九洲正想和蒲熠星说能调取他后台私人数据的可不是小事，一转头就看到那人脸色有些黯淡。  
“阿蒲？”  
小朋友面露担忧，愁色浓浓得看着他。  
蒲熠星抬头盯着他看了会儿，唐九洲的眼神就这么直白白地落在他眼睛里，然后轻飘飘地落进了心里。  
是了，有人在关心他了。  
单纯因为他是他，而关心他。  
不是基于他的身份或者能力或者地位，只是因为他是蒲熠星。  
这个感觉非常快速得抚慰了蒲熠星的精神力和内心，他笑了笑，甚至还笑出声，伸手拍了拍唐九洲的肩膀，道了句：“没事，我知道了。”  
能拥有修改链接器数据的人很少，能获取他个人数据的人更少，少到稍微想一想，就知道人选了。  
蒲熠星现在唯一想知道的是，到底只有他一个人是这样，还是说有别人也有同样的经历？  
他突然想到一件事情，想问问一个人。


	59. 五十八、没有匹配的原因

唐九洲在蒲熠星这里最后也待了没多久。  
在判定精神锚点确实是因为蒲熠星的精神力收到侵袭之后，唐九洲本来想动用自己的精神力帮他恢复的，结果被拒绝了。  
“不用，”蒲熠星当时是笑着说的：“这样反而好，我想试试看谁会第一个来自投罗网。”  
“可……”  
唐九洲本来想说他们怀疑的对象不是郭文韬吗？怎么如今有了证据反而不行动了？  
“嗯，我知道，”蒲熠星盘腿坐着靠在沙发边上，整理了下语言：“现在所有的现象都指明一个点，是他们不是他。”  
“所以表面的人不是重点，后面研究这个的人才是关键，”唐九洲接着他的话说，“但是你们现在只能看到表面的，所以想看后面有谁参与吗？”  
他顿了顿，摇了摇头：“不对，你知道是谁了，至少知道可能是谁了……”  
小朋友抿着个嘴，用着解谜的心态把从发现融合体开始的事情都顺了一遍，最后一击掌：“是火树吗？”  
那个人只在蒲熠星和周峻纬他们的聊天里出现过，上次见面是第一次。但是那人却对自己透出异常高的兴趣值，这也不像是看到一个“听说过的人”的样子，反而像是看到了什么感兴趣的东西。  
“可以说是吧。”蒲熠星没否认，就算不是主力，但至少这个人是有参与了，毕竟现在很多研究结果，不可能撇开火树这个研究员中的主力。  
“等等！”唐九洲忽然意识到了问题：“那……你的资料是谁透露的？”  
他不等蒲熠星否认就直接说了下去：“如果说给郭文韬临时梳理会影响你的精神力，但因为无论是仪器还是你自己检查都没有太明显的差距，那显然是要有特殊的检测手段才能判定精神力侵袭是否有效，但这个显然是要有你的精神力监控的数据链的……”  
他一把抓住蒲熠星的袖子：“谁能拿到你的精神力监测数据？”

唐九洲最终也没得到这个答案。  
蒲熠星借用精神锚点调整了精神力的阈值之后，便寻了个理由将他送了回去。小朋友虽然知道他是担心自己，但依旧忍不住有些气性上来了，借着个由头，足足一天没理会他。  
而蒲熠星则接着这个机会去找了一个人。

“难得啊，”周峻纬开门的时候有些意外地挑了挑眉，一脸戏谑：“你这个表情莫不是有什么问题要求助？”  
他把“问题”两个字咬的一波三折的，显然是意有所指。  
蒲熠星完全不吃他这套，抬手略一推他，周峻纬就顺势让开了路。他也毫不客气，舒舒服服往沙发上一靠，没什么形象的等着对方茶水摆上，然后端着笑在他对面坐下，看着他。  
“说吧，”周峻纬端着杯水往沙发里一落：“发现了什么？”  
蒲熠星前几天给郭文韬做了精神梳理，按照他们的计划，这一步如果顺利应该能发现郭文韬的精神图景或者精神域的异常，如果这异常能和融合体之间有一丝半毫的联系，那可就更棒了。  
结果是蒲熠星摇了摇头。  
周峻纬脸上笑意淡了几分，人往后倒了下去，也有点泄气，隔了会儿才说：“也正常，要是这么容易就被发现，反而很奇怪。”  
这么大的事情，筹措了那么久，没道理一个人身上就能发现突破口。  
“你……”蒲熠星看了周峻纬一眼，最终毫无掩饰地问他：“为什么没有结合匹配？”  
周峻纬的表情难得凝固在面上，一瞬间有些愣神。  
蒲熠星没等他回过神来，单刀直入追问道：“确切说，为什么你拒绝了齐思钧的匹配度？”


	60. 五十九、直觉

周峻纬和齐思钧的匹配度虽然没有对外公开过，但蒲熠星是看到过的，毕竟周峻纬也测试过和他的精神力匹配对。当时的蒲熠星跟他也不太熟，整个人透着一股子冷冷的拒绝，甚至连测试都懒得进行，直接调取了他们两人的匹配度看了眼后表示这点数字够用了，不用考虑他这里。  
后来还是因为任务过程中两人因为沟通效率特别高，显现出了极好的合作匹配度，加上思考方式和战斗节奏都异常合拍，这才算关系上有了一点进展。所以当某次为周峻纬做精神梳理的时候，蒲熠星就顺便和他测了一个匹配度。  
结果对蒲熠星来说倒是不意外，但是当时周峻纬看得出有点失望。  
只不过那时候的蒲熠星是完全不会在意这种转瞬而过的情绪失落下是一个什么心情，甚至还很好心的劝对方，反正他和齐思钧的匹配度相当高了，倒不如可以考虑一下匹配结合。彼时周峻纬神色不变，带着几分无奈的笑意手上一点不客气的捶了蒲熠星一顿，然后这事情就没了然后。  
要不是这一次发现了异常，他或许永远都不会想到当时那个情况下的另一层含义。

就好比现在，周峻纬也似乎毫无意外。  
他神色自若，端着杯水，仿佛那一晃神不存在一样，连笑意都没有减淡过半分，甚至还换了个舒服点的姿势，带着更浓厚的兴趣反问蒲熠星：“你怎么想起来问这个？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星盯着他看没回答。  
周峻纬看着他的眼神，忍了没多久，终于是忍不住嗤笑一声，垂下眼，慢悠悠叹了口气，这一次是隔了好一会儿才问：“你发现了什么？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星依旧是什么都不说，安安静静仿佛之前发问的人不是一般，等着周峻纬的回答。  
“蒲熠星，你给我说话！”  
周峻纬本来沉着气得硬是被他憋伤了，故作老成的年轻人顺手抄起一旁的抱枕对着蒲熠星丢了过去，砸他个正着。  
“说什么啊……”蒲熠星侧身避开了抱枕，顺便挪了个不容易被丢东西的位置，才继续道：“你又没回答。”  
“回答什么啊你先说你干嘛要这么问！”  
这多少算涉及个人隐私的问题，周峻纬拒绝回答也是没错。  
“嗯……”蒲熠星回过神来仔细想了想，才道：“其实也没有任何发现，就是直觉上感觉，你应该知道些什么……”  
“你……”  
周峻纬叹了口气，摇了摇头，冷静下来，顿了顿问他：“你精神图景怎么了？”  
其实只要顺着蒲熠星的思路考虑一下，再想到他之前给郭文韬刚做完精神梳理，就大概能推算出一个问题范围。在此基础上，结合一下他们之前试图从这次梳理里找出融合体和郭文韬之间有没有关系，而蒲熠星又突然问到齐思钧，那结论就很好理解了。  
“不，我应该问你，”周峻纬抬头看着他，眼神里带着几分打量：“你发现了什么变化？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星看着他神色不变，眼神没有半分躲闪，倒是认真点了点头：“所以你一开始就有发现啊。”  
“也不是，”周峻纬套不出话来，想了想还是坦诚：“我是后来偶然发现的。”  
他低头看着水杯，轻笑了一声：“算我精神洁癖吧，即便知道这是他工作范畴之一，但依旧不太能接受把朋友和工作测试对象混为一谈的情况。”  
“所以确实是齐思钧啊。”  
蒲熠星点点头，他的个人数据属于较高权限，能调阅整理的人不多，而齐思钧恰好是属于这个范畴内和他最熟悉的人。更甚者因为齐思钧管理塔内人事部分的资料，他们之间对于个人信息交换也不少，蒲熠星对他的调取并没有做什么特殊的防范，齐思钧调取他的个人终端数据做库存的时候也从来没有隐瞒过什么。  
只是没想到，他会把这部分数据直接提供给“塔”做研究。  
虽然确实，齐思钧本身的工作职责之一便是提供塔进行研究的基础数据。  
“无可厚非。”  
确定了答案的蒲熠星点点头，看起来似乎没那么不好接受，反倒是周峻纬显得更有几分消沉：“确实，但我不太能接受。”  
“所以你拒绝了。”  
毕竟以周峻纬的个性，确实不能接受一个随时可能把自己当做实验参考对象的人作为自己的半身，即便这是无意的，甚至是他的职责范围内的正常处置。  
工作是工作，生活是生活。  
或许有些人觉得这些都是一个人的生命组成，但对于一些自我意识非常强大，个人内心完备程度很高的人来说，生活、工作、事业、爱意，彼此都是独立而且可以完整存在运行的事物，他们或许可以有交错，但绝对不重叠。  
这便是周峻纬说的精神洁癖。  
蒲熠星相当了解，他来也不过是为了确认这一点而已。  
“行了，”周峻纬已经恢复如常，用着轻松的神色调笑他：“我说完了，说说你的‘直觉’怎么回事？发生什么了？”  
“我的精神锚点反馈了异常波动。”蒲熠星也不瞒他：“在我没有调动精神力反馈的前提下。”  
周峻纬闻言忍不住挑眉，他盯着蒲熠星看了会儿，缓缓摇了摇头：“别说我了，你自己考不考虑和唐九洲直接匹配结对啊？”  
精神锚点最初是他给蒲熠星的提示，心理学毕业的哨兵阁下，对于这种没有调用精神力却得到精神锚点反馈的情况是个什么意思，可是明白得一清二楚。


	61. 六十、调整计划

未曾主动联系的精神锚点能反馈反馈精神力波动，协助锚点主人恢复精神力波动，并非不可行，唯一的要求是持有锚点的那个人精神力和制作锚点的那个人的精神力共鸣度非常高。  
简单来说，匹配度很高。  
周峻纬这一反击，不仅仅是用来回馈蒲熠星刚才毫无底线的刺探他的隐私，另一方面也确实是想到了之前蒲熠星和唐九洲的匹配度的问题。  
无论从正常向哨匹配度记录还是从蒲熠星和别人的匹配度记录上来看，唐九洲都是一个意外的存在。  
意外而特别，就仿佛命中注定要出现在蒲熠星面前一样。  
不仅轻而易举地获得了这个人的信任，甚至还在毫无知觉的前提下被蒲熠星纳入安全区。  
要说不好奇是不可能的，可惜周峻纬观察了这么一阵子，除了发现他们确实异乎寻常的亲近之外，根本没找到原因。  
一切都仿佛偶然，偏偏带着必然性。  
所以他问蒲熠星是不是考虑和唐九洲匹配结合，倒也不全是开玩笑。  
可惜面前这个人，不是面对唐九洲的时候理智总是非常稳固，只有在听到问题的一瞬间面上出现了稍许动摇，随即便平静下来，用着表情管理十级的正儿八经回答他：“不可能。”  
不是不行，而是不可能？  
周峻纬挑挑眉，眼里带着几分戏谑：“你不考虑问问看小朋友？”  
这一次蒲熠星没再理他，而是直接岔开话题：“你有之前的梳理数据吗？”  
周峻纬顿觉无趣，就好像再次面对人型机器一样，只能就事论事。  
“有一部分，”话都说开了，他自然也不在意暴露一些自己的隐私数据：“但是后来的一些数据，我做过修改。”  
言下之意，他连存档都没留。  
看过，记住，然后销毁，这是面对不确定情况时最安全的做法。  
蒲熠星点点头，扫过他展示的部分数据，想了想，问道：“底层数据呢？”  
周峻纬微皱着眉头看他，不做声。  
“你对比过吗？”  
蒲熠星倒也不需要直接看，他需要的是一个参考结论。  
“有，”周峻纬想了想，问他：“你到底是什么情况？”  
“我受到了精神力侵袭。”  
蒲熠星将之前和唐九洲推理出来的事情大致说了一下，又将没有说出来的关于精神力侵袭的具体情况解释了一下，末了道：“精神图景表层确实看不出来，之前唯一让我起疑的是在于精神力恢复的过程中会有反复。”  
就好像被吞噬了一部分已经恢复的精神力，然后靠着精神图景的重构调整再次恢复。  
蒲熠星曾经以为这是精神力消耗过大导致的，毕竟他自己也不太注重依靠仪器调整来对精神力进行恢复，而自然恢复的过程中确实也会因为使用程度不同而导致恢复程度有所变化。  
周峻纬是冷着脸听他说完的，他认真回想了一下自己进行梳理后的情况，摇了摇头：“我确认我这里没有。”  
无论是从前还是现在，每一次梳理后的调整过程恢复很快。唯一的问题在于如果临时向导是齐思钧，那么链接器中的数据会被导出后带走。除此之外，并没有任何妨碍精神域或者精神图景的后果。  
“你有比较过和别人梳理后的结果吗？”  
周峻纬觉得需要参考体系，否则不好判定。  
“有，”蒲熠星作为最强向导，自然不可能只有零星数据，他调出一部分展示给周峻纬：“但是因为精神力落差较大，所以差异值一直在允许范围内。”  
如果说没有发现精神力侵袭的话，这一切还能勉强说是个巧合。但现在，只能说，确实有非常熟悉他的人，对他设置了一个精心布下的局。  
“我不确定目的。”  
蒲熠星在周峻纬提问前先说了答案，这也是他来找周峻纬的目的之一。  
“HEE有跟你说过什么特殊的事情吗？”  
作为心理学专长的周峻纬，看人处事有一套自己的判定标准。  
正所谓无利不起早，很多时候，撇开所有纷扰，或许底层只是利益之争。  
只是这利益到底为何？  
显然不是他们现在的计划所能窥探到的。


	62. 六十一、回忆

蒲熠星不确定，不是不确定HEE有没有说过特殊的事情，而是很多事情都不寻常。  
譬如曾经针对他不匹配的事情，调选了许多哨兵做测试，以至于暴露蒲熠星的精神力可以和许多人达到较高的匹配度。虽然一定程度上成就了他的名声，但确确实实给他带来了极大的困扰。  
譬如针对他精神力的包容性开展的各种测试和调查，曾一度耗尽了蒲熠星的精神力上限，差一点点就要损伤到精神图景。虽然后期让他从这种过损中寻到了调整精神力避开测试他精神力极限的方式，但彼时是切实受到了伤害。  
再譬如因为实验结果没有突出性，想要求他配合做精神力构建测试，来试探是否有办法让旁人学习他的精神力使用方式，看看是不是能研发出让所有人能缓慢提升精神力的方法。当然，这个后来被蒲熠星拒绝了。坑掉多了，也不至于一而再的上当。  
如此种种不一而足，所以当周峻纬问起来的时候，蒲熠星竟然不知道哪一件算得上周峻纬嘴里的“特殊的事情”。  
他回忆了好一番，最后还是问道：“你具体指哪一类？”  
“还有很多类？”  
周峻纬敏锐得捕捉到了他话语中的重点，问他：“你有没有配合过他们做精神力的实验？”  
蒲熠星点点头，神色如常补了一句：“很多。”  
在他还没有成为最强向导的时候，没有完美控制自己精神力的时候，还完全信任着塔的时候，突然而来的实验，在极短暂的时间里，扭转了他的观念，甚至让他不得不改变了一些性格去应对。  
“介意说说具体吗？”  
周峻纬看着他的眼睛，用着协商的语气：“不用太细节。”  
“……”蒲熠星抿了抿嘴，其实他并不是非常介意，但总觉得不太习惯这种情况。  
即便是外向了许多依旧不善表达的蒲熠星用着简洁到没什么形容词的方式大致说了一些曾经接受过的计划，数量多到令做了准备的周峻纬都忍不住倒吸一口气。  
好在蒲熠星的语调特别平缓，描述简单又精准，倒也没花多少工夫便将事情讲得差不多了。他看着本来还面露轻松之色的周峻纬慢慢变得严肃起来，乃至于露出萧色，不由得摇摇头，反而宽慰他道：“没关系，现在反而少了，可能知道我不怎么配合吧。”  
“你没有觉得奇怪吗？”周峻纬看着他：“以HEE的地位和性格，不可能仅仅因为你的不配合就放弃……而且吧……”  
他摇了摇头，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
“你的实验也太密集了，从四年前开始，然后集中在前两年，直到去年底才又突然变少甚至于暂停……”周峻纬忍不住手托着下巴，捏着不存在赘皮，面色纠结：“总觉得有一种急功近利的感觉……但如果是这样，为什么会停止呢？”  
“或许是想通了吧？”  
蒲熠星对这种人情世故的变化并没有那么透彻，他想了想：“我最初入塔的时候，HEE也是很安稳的，对所有人都不错，而且有决断力。虽然这几年好像有点变化，但也可能是有外界问题……”  
“不对！”  
他话没说完，便被周峻纬打断了。  
周峻纬摇摇头，想说什么偏偏欲言又止。他入塔的时间比蒲熠星晚了两年，接触到的HEE一直都是现在这样的，对所有的一切都具有一定的功利性，不达目的不罢休。所以蒲熠星说HEE拿他做实验，周峻纬是深信不疑的，在他看来，有蒲熠星这么一个具有特殊性的向导的存在，不做一些实验收集资料数据反而是不符合HEE的性格的。  
可蒲熠星说了什么？  
他说以前的HEE不是这样的。  
周峻纬总觉得自己抓住了什么，但偏偏眼前模糊一片，因果线索搅成一团，寻不出一个头绪来。  
“你是想说，HEE不一样吗？”  
蒲熠星一句轻巧的话，打破了周峻纬的迷障，瞬间清晰起来。  
“对！”周峻纬突然抓住了他一直觉得奇怪的点：“你上一次看到HEE本人，是多久了？！”  
周峻纬终于想到那种异常的违和感来自于何处了。他入塔那么久了，却完全没见过HEE本人。  
并非是那种完全不见面的“没见过”，而是没见过“HEE”这个代号后面的人。  
那是一个存在于个人终端、存在于系统通知、存在于视频会议中的“代号”，可本尊是高是矮，是胖是瘦，甚至是男是女，似乎都没有人能说得上来。  
他一个入塔快四年的哨兵都这样，那么别人呢？预备役呢？  
其实每个人都仿佛见过HEE，但真正见过“HEE”本尊的，有谁呢？  
“我见过，”蒲熠星的声音依旧平静冷淡，“在五年前。”  
他轻笑一声，带着一股子冷漠的嘲讽。


	63. 六十二、HEE的谜团

“HEE”是塔内最高身份的存在，喻之为“脑”、类之于“心”，是塔的中枢和指挥。因为有HEE的存在，塔才可以营运自如，可以有计划的向外扩增，可以有计划的吸纳圣所的预备役，也可以根据战斗的损耗来调整塔的目标和方向。  
塔的存在是为了向导和哨兵的栖息，但同时也是为了寻求人类更好的生存方向。在普通人逐渐接纳变异者存在的时期内，缓慢的将精神力变异者和普通人的生存追求结合起来，寻求一个属于“未来”的全新的出路。  
这不仅仅是眼下的塔的目标，而是所有“塔”的方向，是真正的那个“塔”所追求的圣果。  
正如蒲熠星他们所知的，他们所居存的“塔”也不过是真正的“塔”投射出的无数个分哨而已，而塔内的HEE也不过是真正的“塔”内派出来的一个指引者。  
但是HEE的身份一直存在疑团，祂漫长得存在着，却又好似永远不存在。  
从塔的历史来看，HEE这个身份至少存在了70年以上，却依旧保持了所有人最初见到过祂的样子。  
蒲熠星见过的HEE是她，和现在一样，年轻、有活力，言谈之间充满了蓬勃向上的野心和干劲，更甚者是一种决断力。有远见、有想法、有目标，正因为第一次见面的良好印象，才让蒲熠星决定跟随这一位引导者进入塔。  
但那也是七八年前的事情了，之后的两年确实如蒲熠星所期待的一样，这个年轻的分哨迅速构建，茁壮成长，寻觅来了不少人才，用极为短暂的时间在这荒芜之地站稳了脚跟，散发出令人无法忽视的光芒来。  
随着事情越来越多，塔内的人也越来越多，所有人来来去去慢慢形成了规则，铺开了有序的逻辑网，以至于当一切行程都有序自发得进行的时候，HEE便逐渐隐入了幕后。  
一开始只是下层的战斗役们看不到她了，渐渐地连蒲熠星他们这些被HEE招纳过来的核心人员也见不到她了。到后来，HEE就变成了代号一般的存在。你要说她消失了吧？倒也没有。无论是个人信息活动指数，还是会议和演讲之类的活动，HEE必然会出现。  
只是冷静下来就会发现，她似乎并没有再真正和什么人，如过往一般，推心置腹得说一些理想，谈一谈目标，然后阐述她的新规划和新方向。  
那是一个有野心和行动力的人，恰好她的能力也配得上她的目标。  
只不过，那也是五年前的HEE了。

蒲熠星那句话一出口，周峻纬就知道，这个人早就察觉一些事情了。  
正如他明明早就对底层战斗役和预备役的折损生出了疑问，甚至已经追查到了林里面的东西这个方向，却依旧用百转千折的手段，做出仿佛偶然一样的巧合，最终让别人的目光落上去，然后才随着他的推理，慢慢去搜寻他需要的证据。  
也好像他明明已经对郭文韬起疑了，甚至很早就开始比对自己的后台数据，但因为谁都不可信，便将这些事情统统都隐瞒下来，直到可信的人出现。  
想到这里，连周峻纬都免不得有些酸。好在这念头也不过一晃而过，毕竟人和人的缘分有时候就是命中注定，没有逻辑可言。他甚至应该谢谢唐九洲，正因为这个小孩的出现，蒲熠星好歹学会和人合作了，否则怕是调查到最后，也只有他一个人知道什么才是谜团背后的“真相”。  
“所以……”周峻纬理了理逻辑，单刀直入地问道：“你是怀疑HEE？”  
“我不是怀疑HEE，”蒲熠星摇了摇头，“我怀疑现在的HEE。”  
周峻纬也是因为HEE才加入现在的“塔”的。虽然比蒲熠星晚了两年，但对于HEE的信任和期待则是一点也不输蒲熠星。如果阿蒲当真直接说怀疑HEE，说不得周峻纬倒是要先推算一番蒲熠星的意图。但眼下蒲熠星这种说辞，倒是让他有了另一种猜测：  
“你的意思是……HEE……换人了？”  
蒲熠星不做声，隔了会儿才缓缓点了点头。  
是的，HEE这个代号的后面，人已经不是当初的人了。


	64. 六十三、其人其事之于今昔

HEE是一个人，但也是一个代号。  
所有的分哨塔的指引者都是一个代号。为了避免这个代号后面的人被敌方盯上，避免突然的死亡、避免过高的个人威信，也为了避免远端分哨塔出现不受指挥的情况，每一个分哨塔的引导者只能是一个代号。  
这个代号后面的人，或许可以做5年，或许可以做50年，完全取决于指引者个人能力、想法、目标，以及主“塔”的控制力。  
所以和下层战斗役不同，蒲熠星作为最早加入塔的向导，他确实知道，HEE终有一天会换人，但他也有信心，在HEE变更之前，他们可以达成最初的目标：成为最强的分哨塔，改变“塔”对向导和哨兵消耗性利用和实验，让普通人和变异者达成平等。  
不仅仅是普通人对他们的平等视角，也是变异者对普通人不再有高高在上的优越感。  
因为所有人都一样，都是人类。  
可惜他没想到，HEE的更替来得那么快，甚至是如此诡异。  
对，HEE的更替是诡异而不可理解的。  
所有的指引者更替的时候，主塔会正式发出函文，告知分哨塔的核心成员这件事情。而新加入的指引者，也会重新和核心成员进行沟通，一起构建新的塔内体系框架，并展现属于新指引者的野心和目标。

但HEE更替的时候没有。  
蒲熠星现在回想起来都不知道，真正的HEE是什么时候离开的，而现在的HEE又是什么时候来的？  
他曾经费了一番功夫去调查HEE的行程，最后也只得出一个模糊的时间段。  
唯一能确定的是，隐藏在HEE背后的这位，和以前的HEE确实很熟，熟悉她的方方面面甚至行事风格，以至于在最初的时候，蒲熠星都完全没法分辨出到底是因为HEE遇到了问题产生了变化然后换了人，还是因为换了人产生了些许变化让他感觉以为是HEE遇到了些问题？

所以即便是周峻纬现在问他，他也只能说“我认为是。”  
好在周峻纬对他倒是没任何怀疑，只是往后一倒，靠着沙发，仰着头，思考了好一番时间后，才慢吞吞说道：“我还以为是我过分多疑……”  
他在成为变异者之前，正儿八经的心理咨询师，谁知道看似平和的表象下一旦变异居然也是个暴力输出型的哨兵。  
只不过因为本质依旧，他习惯性观察人、分析人，以至于自己也知道，多多少少有些不太好的习惯，譬如略多疑，譬如略有心理洁癖。即便克制了，依旧免不得有时候会旧病复发。  
所以对于HEE的变化，周峻纬并非不清楚，而是觉得自己想多了。  
他与HEE的接触确实要远少于蒲熠星，一则是入塔时间晚，那时候塔的运作已经基本有了框架，他们这些后期核心成员，也不过是比下层战斗役更早的填入这个框架之中而已。另一方面，HEE最初与他相见的时候就说过，周峻纬属于过慧之人，有时候想得太透彻、看得太明白了，也就不需要别人去说什么、指引什么了。  
她这个指引者对于周峻纬来说，没什么意义。  
彼时一笑而过的话，现在想来，竟然成了一叶障目的根源。当低下头再看过往的时候，周峻纬竟品出了几分自嘲的意味。  
“如果说真的HEE更替了，”周峻纬很快收拾了自己的情绪，切回冷静模式，理智分析道：“她不可能不找你交流。”  
毕竟是塔内最强向导，换而言之，也算塔内最稳定的精神图景和精神域的持有者，对于一个塔的指引者来说，这种人不可能不进行交流。  
“对，”蒲熠星点点头，“但我不确定到底是哪一次。”  
周峻纬只是愣了一瞬，便明白过来，他竖着手指晃了晃，点了点面前的空气，“所以问题在于，为什么HEE的更替，需要隐瞒？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星点点头，这也是他的疑问。  
假设是正常更替，直接公开便可以了。但如果说这个更替需要隐瞒，甚至隐瞒到他都无法判定哪一次的HEE已经换人了，那就证明这个更替，至少更替后的目标，很有问题。


	65. 六十四、试探一下吧

被称为智商天花板的两人有些相顾无语，这个问题在此之前蒲熠星也考虑过很久，只是一则他没法确定HEE替换的时间，二则在于，现在的HEE似乎有些目的不明确。  
“说一下吧？”  
周峻纬抬眸看他，挑了挑眉，问道：“从你怀疑的第一次开始。”  
即便是涉及到部分隐私，但这确实是分析时间线最好的方法。  
因为，在现在的核心成员里面，唯有蒲熠星是最早进入塔的，也是最早和HEE有过直接接触的人。  
周峻纬一甩手将个人终端直接从手腕上拆了下来，对上蒲熠星探究的视线，笑了下：“放心了？”  
对面看起来面无表情坐着的人露出一点笑意，相似的将手上的个人终端拿了下来。一转头，又看周峻纬不知道从哪里摸出来的纸笔，摆在桌上，异常随意地盘腿坐在地上，示意蒲熠星。  
蒲熠星靠着沙发，开始从最初的HEE这里进行回忆。  
人的记忆具有欺骗性，也具有连贯性，为了避免被欺骗了的意识成为主导，最好的方法就是将所有的记忆内容，不分轻重缓急，不分大小粗细，统统记录下来。好在蒲熠星是个言辞简练又描述精准的人，而周峻纬作为一个前·心理学分析师，在记录人类记忆轴方面也是自成一套。  
等蒲熠星说完，他又重新拿了一张纸，一边自言自语一边将自己记忆中与HEE有关的部分，按照相同的方式记录下来。  
满满的四五张纸，两条时间线记忆轴。  
蒲熠星看着周峻纬不断的写写画画，也反应过来，拿过他最初写的那几张记录自己记忆轴的纸，重新拿了一个颜色不一样的笔，在记忆轴的每个记忆点上面，开始写“目的性”。

人类的任何行为都有目的性。  
人类的目的性行为都有其利益趋势。  
当人类的行为出现不可协调的矛盾性的时候，其行为的利益驱动的根源，便是一切的动机。

HEE的目的是什么？  
这是直指根源的问题，而答案……  
蒲熠星往后一靠，看着渐渐被自己涂满的纸，以及被周峻纬也依样画葫芦写得差不多的纸面，终于有些奇怪的方向了。  
“我知道了。”  
两个声音几乎同时响起，随后又同时停下，他们彼此看着对方，最后还是周峻纬说了句：“你先吧。”  
“时间点大概是……”蒲熠星拿过两人的记录，按照时间线并排上下放置，用另一种颜色的笔圈出两个节点：“三年半之前。”  
周峻纬点点头，这也是他的判断。  
有些事情只是回忆可能不太清晰，但一旦落在纸上有了对比，就非常鲜明。  
三年半之前，就是HEE的行为出现矛盾的时候。  
“在此之前，她和我的说法是一直都是想要建设一个新的生存体系，无论是普通人还是变异者，彼此共存互惠而不是利用和消耗。”蒲熠星撇了撇嘴：“且不论这里面是不是有其他目的，但确实，HEE在初期是做到的。”  
构建塔内成员体系，核心人员包括研发、探索和沟通，在这个基础上，每个分支发展出不同的部门体系，盯着某个目标具体落实，部门之间有专门的联系方式。所有的工作不落实到具体某个人，但一定会落实详细的体系和方法，以确保即便缺失了某个人物也能将剩下的工作无障碍运转下去。  
HEE没有心腹，只有同僚。但恰恰因为这种运作体系，整个塔内的每个人都对她非常信服，所有人都可以是她的心腹。为了一个目标，一个方向，用非常的凝聚力和创造力，在极短的时间里，将分哨塔构建成了主塔都为之惊叹的一个分哨点。  
而三年半前……  
蒲熠星点点了两人纸面上的信息点，周峻纬顺着他指尖的方向，笑着跟了句：“HEE开始培养心腹了。”  
将一些事情交给专门的人去做，建立完全保密的工作链，以至于一旦人员失败断裂，便会导致任务彻底失败。  
也正是从这里开始，塔开始扩招圣所的学生，增加预备役，快速扩充下层探索队成员，而核心成员也开始逐渐变动。  
譬如，蒲熠星和周峻纬的外出任务变多了，而齐思钧从原本的教授队伍变成了人员队的成员。再譬如火树，他的研究项目成果再也没有在塔的研究项目中公开过，甚至于一些核心成员在某些特殊任务中彻底消失了。  
“从这里开始，”周峻纬的笔尖沿着时间轴将某些事件串联起来，“我再也看不出HEE的目标了。”  
“目标还是有的……”蒲熠星摇了摇头，“只不过……”  
“不是以前的方向了。”  
原本分哨塔的对上反馈是一年一次，而HEE变成了半年一次，然后频繁得借用主塔为理由变动塔内规则。向外探索的目标不再是试探和寻觅安全区，而是为了扩建和改造“塔”的据点。普通人的反馈交给了下层整理员去处理，但偏偏那些人都慢慢换成了在探索中受损而不得已离开战斗任务的探索队成员。  
试想对普通人已经抱有怨气的受损的向导和哨兵们，怎么可能处置好这些事情？  
一件件小事出现的时候或许并不明显，但当所有的事情都联系起来……  
蒲熠星看着那纸面上红色的轨迹，如同烙在塔上的伤痕，忍不住皱了皱眉头：“HEE已经变得……”  
“急功近利。”  
周峻纬替他说完了下半句，问道：“要试一试吗？”


	66. 六十五、唯一的解

蒲熠星倒是没问他想试探什么，而是沉默了会儿，问道：“你打算怎么试？”  
从眼下看来，HEE并没有明显暴露，更甚者，即便是火树的实验公开了，也没有任何可以让他们停止或者让试验品消失的手段。  
毕竟无论在主塔还是分哨塔，不仅仅是他们这里，还有许多地方，永远有一些极端派的存在。在他们看来，变异者才是人类发展的正确方向，普通人若是无法跟上变异的脚步，那么只能被世界抛弃。既然一样是要被抛弃的存在，在消亡之前，给真正的人类的希望，给变异者们做出些贡献，岂不是理所当然？不仅理所当然，更甚至应该感恩戴德，因为在极端派看来，这些普通人能给变异者的发展派上一些作用简直是给了他们避免成为废物的机遇。  
这种想法显然和HEE是相反的，但确实又从现在的HEE的行事风格里透出了蛛丝马迹。  
HEE，或者说现在的HEE，想要制作更强的变异者，想要控制变异者出现的方式和概率，甚至想要将变异者中不同的存在进行融合，以期让他们更进一步突破。  
蒲熠星便是从哪些残破的线索中发现了异常，然后生出了怀疑。  
只不过，未曾想到，怀疑的目标最终会指向这么一个方向。  
蒲熠星也曾尝试过试探，只不过除了原本的猜测更加清晰之外，剩下的都是那些无法动摇根基的“琐碎证据”，更甚者，因为他的行动，似乎有些打草惊蛇，以至于HEE后来的行为，都变得更加隐秘起来，也更难以接触了。  
“要看你怎么想。”周峻纬给了个似是而非的答案，问他：“看你能做到什么程度了。”  
周峻纬自身有精神洁癖，不屑于算计，但不表示他不懂那些营营苟且，何况他对于人心的了解程度远在寻常人之上，只要他想，倒确实没什么不能试探出来的。  
“……”蒲熠星略一掂量便明白过来，“你是想让我配合他们？”  
周峻纬点点头，看着他的眼睛一眨不眨。  
“……主动成为下一个试验品吗？”  
蒲熠星忍不住嗤笑了一声，也不知道被气得还是单纯觉得无奈。  
“我可没有打算把你牺牲掉的意图。”  
周峻纬摊手，表情诚恳：“虽然老齐是知道你在唐九洲这里做了精神锚点的，不过他应该不知道HEE的具体计划方式。”  
“而他们在你身上也费了不少功夫，即便你已经小心万分，还是照样着了道的，既然如此，不如顺其自然，装作出现了变化……”  
“引蛇出洞吗？”  
蒲熠星接着他的话说了一句，想了想：“你觉得他们会信？”  
“会啊，”周峻纬忍不住笑起来，“你以为正常情况下能发现这种算计的概率有多少？”  
蒲熠星不做声。  
“不到一成，”周峻纬给了一个还算保守的估算，“毕竟你的精神力已经在塔内算得上最高层了，不说主塔，至少在分哨塔内的明面上，应该没有人比你高。”  
蒲熠星琢磨了一下他说的明面上，心下了然。  
周峻纬接着道：“而恰如他们所料，你并没有发现。”  
他看了一眼眼神打漂不知道看向哪里的蒲熠星：“你发现的原因不过是因为你给自己建立了一个精神锚点。”  
“那么第二个问题，”周峻纬忍不住笑意，带着几分恶劣的语气：“你觉得有多少人会把自己的精神锚点交给另一个人？”  
这次没等蒲熠星回答，他直接道：“当然是，几乎没有。”  
干了那么久的心理咨询师，也有不少人因为需要稳定情绪，尤其在人格不稳定或者性格不稳定的状态下，选择建立精神锚点，给自己的“本我”设置一个归途是一个很好的方式，但所有人的精神锚定的一般都是物品，而非人类。  
将自己的精神锚点给予另一个人类，等同于将自己的弱点和精神世界全部送出去，这一点对于变异者，尤其是向导而言，几乎是致命的。  
即便是HEE也不可能相信，或者说正因为是现在的HEE，更加不可能相信蒲熠星会做这种事情。也正因如此，她才会迂回着，和郭文韬协同来算计蒲熠星。  
说起来那真是两个“志趣相投”的人，一个想要走捷径变强，不择手段得堆砌自己的精神力和对外声望，哪怕那些方法是如此的不光彩；另一个则是想要自己用最小的代价换取他人最大的付出来构建自己成功的踏脚石，哪怕那些下层变异者损耗无数。  
难怪能一拍即合。  
所以他们也无法理解蒲熠星的行为，更不可能接受他会将自己的精神锚点放在唐九洲这里的事情。  
唯一的盲点，便是他们唯一的突破点。  
“我知道了。”  
周峻纬的方法确实将人利用尽了，但也确实是当下最优解。  
能快速、明确找出根源目的性的唯一的解。


	67. 六十六、平静的港湾

蒲熠星点头之后，整个方案便被快速细化落实下来。  
基于周围人的不确定性，这次的试探从头到尾只有这蒲熠星和周峻纬知情，甚至为了防止泄露，周峻纬还特意关照了不许告诉唐九洲。  
“他不会说的。”  
蒲熠星对他的这种防备有些不满。  
“我知道，”周峻纬神色不改，“但他不会骗人。”  
见蒲熠星还是有些犹豫，他冷笑了一声：“你难道想把小朋友卷入危险里？”  
打蛇打七寸，周峻纬的每一刀都扎在蒲熠星最痛的点上，因为他清楚知道，对于眼前这位朋友来说，唐九洲的已经成了不能碰的要害。  
果不其然，蒲熠星叹了口气，不做声的默许了。  
之后的事情便简单了许多，为了防止对方起疑，蒲熠星要做的就是当做没发现精神图景的问题，并且表现出精神域受到隐性损伤的迹象。  
“为了避免你怀疑，并且让你能入瓮，”周峻纬笔尖敲着桌面，推算道：“你最近应该会被迫接几个比较为难的任务。”  
“然后对于我的精神损耗，他们会提出另一种优化修订实验。”  
“连理由都帮你想好了，”周峻纬和他有一搭没一搭的说着笑话：“到时候一定会说因为你的精神力过于强大，身体无法支撑，需要匹配精神力疏导。”  
“然而我又不是哨兵，”蒲熠星也知道对方那些门道：“最后一定是说进行精神力改造。”  
“他们要是做得绝一点，可能还想让你开口求他们。”周峻纬想了想，“火树那边资料应该挺全？”  
“这个可能性就不大了。”  
蒲熠星冷着个脸看了过去，那木然的表情倒是一个很好的注脚。  
周峻纬耸耸肩，对此不做评价，只是和他敲定了一些细节，然后将两人之前写满的那些纸张全部焚化。  
“这些东西，以后就不用看了。”  
蒲熠星点点头，显然也认同他的仔细。  
“然后你的个人资料，”他将蒲熠星的个人终端重新抛了过去，又把自己的带上，“最好重新修订一下。”  
把唐九洲给他修复的部分撤出，保留最初的变动曲线。  
蒲熠星点点头，表示明白。  
和周峻纬谈了那么久，到底是耗费了不少精神，蒲熠星难得觉得有些倦意，正准备告辞离开，却听那人说了句：“我先提醒你一下，预备役的三个月时间快到了。”  
之后就是入塔考核，完成考核后还有一道就是分配战斗役的队伍。  
周峻纬提醒他的目的，无非是让他注意唐九洲这里，会不会被人下暗手。  
蒲熠星挥了挥手，表示知道了，也懒得再说话，顺便就当告别了。  
那漫长的谈话虽不如日常应对那些烦人琐碎的事情来得麻烦，但到底是损消了他好不容易储存起来的精气神。  
蒲熠星有些恹恹得看着核心生活区里人来人往，想到之前的谈话，就觉得整个画面索然无味，仿佛褪了色的电影，连台词和分镜都变得敷衍起来。  
他想了想，转身往公共区走去，远离人群最好的方式，对他来说莫过于寻一个令他舒服的地方呆着，安静、无声，且没有旁人打扰。  
譬如他的专属阅览室。  
只不过当推开单人阅览室的门发现里面有另一个人的时候，蒲熠星的心情顿时就有些不同。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲的声音响起来的瞬间，如吹散阴霾的风，缓缓从湖面上拂过，圈圈涟漪中泛出清浅的水汽，氤氲着阳光残余的温度，连同那笑容，如阳光落在水面上的碎金，一同映入他眼底。  
“好巧啊。”  
蒲熠星真心实意得笑着，和他开着玩笑招呼一声。  
“我来了好几次了。”  
唐九洲一本正经地解释完了，追问他：“阿蒲你好些了吗？”  
一如既往，毫无目的性的关心和维护，蒲熠星觉得自己消耗的的精力在简单的对话中快速恢复过来，他看着小朋友没有任何利益掺杂的眼睛，笑着点点头：“毕竟有神秘力量的帮助。


	68. 六十七、密集的任务

和之前的劳心费神不同，与唐九洲待一起的时间一贯都是过得飞快还能让人心静神宁。小朋友本来在看书，见他来了便追着问他精神图景怎么样了。  
蒲熠星觉得好玩，便逗他：“你难道感觉不到吗？”  
左右自己的精神锚点都在他那头，若当真有些风吹草动，其实唐九洲是能感受到的。但另一方面，蒲熠星如果刻意压制精神力反馈，唐九洲这里的精神锚点便没有那么敏锐，除非是生死攸关的档口，否则也不至于分分秒秒都能反馈出什么信息。  
所以蒲熠星这么说，其实是有些欺负人。  
果不其然，小朋友的耳朵红了一圈，摆明了不知道怎么接话了。  
“诶呀我问的是认真地啊！”唐九洲有些急了：“后来呢？”  
“后来没事了啊。”蒲熠星继续顾左右而言他。  
唐九洲忍不住拍了他一下：“你没找原因吗？”  
“嗯……”  
蒲熠星盯着他看了会儿，没答话。  
“……”小朋友看着他的眼神愣了愣，缓缓往后退了半分，才说：“不能说吗？”  
“暂时还不行，”蒲熠星看不得他退缩的模样，解释道：“因为具体有些事情，没有找到源头。”  
同样也不想将你牵涉进去。  
“哦，”唐九洲明白过来，“那你一定要小心。”  
蒲熠星点点头，目光落在他带来的书上，问道：“你们要考试了？”  
“嗯，”唐九洲眼睛发光看着他：“我们的考核期要到了。”  
“可以啊，我在正式役等着你啊。”  
每一个通过考核的预备役转正之后都会有一个适应性分配，如同大部分哨兵和向导都会成为下层战斗役主力一样，精神力十分出色的新正式役也会因为某些特殊原因，被核心层吸纳。蒲熠星的意思便是如果唐九洲通过考核，在基于他A级精神力的基础上，是符合被核心层吸收的条件的。  
可惜小朋友没明白过来这里面的弯弯绕绕，反而非常心大的表示：“这你放心，我不可能通不过的。”  
那是，毕竟也是个学霸呢。  
蒲熠星笑了笑，没在这个问题上继续打转，反而是换了语气说道：“最近我这里可能比较忙，之后一段时间如果有事你直接留言，我看到了会回的。”  
但不一定能见面。  
他心里暗自叹了口气，总觉得这匆匆一见的充电量有些不够。  
然而事情往往都不如人所愿。  
根据墨菲定律，但凡有不好的预估，反倒是一定会发生的。  
就譬如他和周峻纬推测的那些事情，果不其然一一落现。  
最初是齐思钧随口提了一句，问他这次梳理后的数据怎么样，语气一如既往，也好似并没有那么急切。  
蒲熠星面色如常得应了句差不多，便摆出懒得说话的样子。然后就看着齐思钧如他的职责所在，提醒蒲熠星记得提交测试数据。  
在还原数据之后，果不其然来的便是一个异常拯救任务。  
让他配合郭文韬前往拯救一队涉险的探索队成员，隶属郭文韬战斗役下的一支小分队，基本由哨兵组成，仅有的两位向导在本次工作中重伤，一人身亡，一人濒危。整队16人残余7人，均需要大量精神力辅助治疗。  
派遣任务的最后还说了句“该项任务非你莫属”，落款是有些眼熟的花体字“HEE”。  
蒲熠星了然地叹了口气，如她所愿，在展现“精神力极限”的时候略略受了点损伤，然后顺利完成了任务。  
回来之后休息了一天，被安排去给同样因为输出攻击过量而精神力受损的郭文韬进行梳理。  
蒲熠星在克制自身精神体的同时，利用精神阈更变在郭文韬的精神图景里留下了一缕非常微弱的精神力的钉子，用于检测他的精神域变化。  
而他自己则恰到好处得在梳理后上传了一份精神阈值波动过大，显示出精神图景轻度受损的精神力分析谱图。  
很快，这一次是齐思钧带着周峻纬和火树一起出现在了他眼前。  
“你这个状态果然有问题啊。”  
安吉尼尔火用一贯笃定的口气下了判断，然后看着他，语气轻佻：“还想一个人自己搞定呢？不怕损伤过大修复不能？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星做出不说话的模样，在他的计划中，这个口子绝对不在自己这里开启。  
“诶你这人怎么这么倔呢？”火树看着两边：“你们劝劝，哪有这么不当回事的？”  
随即也不等旁人说话，矮个子的研究员便开始习惯性碎碎念：“跟你说，要跟上技术的更新，不是所有的事情都靠个人精神力的，否则要研究系统干嘛？我们这种研究员就是用来改善你们这些强精神力的人的精神图景的。”  
见蒲熠星依旧是懒得搭腔的模样，他又道：“你也不想想你现在的精神力早就超过身体负荷了，为什么你一个任务就要损伤到精神域呢？还不是因为身体反馈力不足导致精神力和身体机能负荷不能同调吗？这种时候就不是单纯的一味恢复精神力的时候了，是需要进行身体和精神图景匹配度重调的。”  
蒲熠星做出正想拒绝的模样，就听一旁周峻纬插话道：“我觉得这次你还是听火树的吧，毕竟下个月主塔就要来人考核了。”


	69. 六十八、主塔的核验任务

明知道周峻纬是在故意给自己铺路，蒲熠星依旧露出了几分犹豫的神色。果不其然，一旁的齐思钧就顺着这个思路开口了：“是啊，这个考核一旦开始，状态不好可打不出效果啊。你可是我们这里的颜面啊。”  
毕竟是塔内精神力最高的向导，从这个角度来说，确实每一次的考核他都是重要评价对象。只不过当这种看似吹捧的话在这等场景下说出来，就有些故意把人往火上架的意味了。  
蒲熠星抬眸看了眼齐思钧，神色依旧是冷淡甚至是带着点困倦的颓丧感，倒是把一个精神力受损的模样展示了个十成，也将那种隐约的不满传递了出去。  
“不妨碍。”  
一种自傲中带着几分抗拒的模样，确实符合蒲熠星一贯的姿态。  
周峻纬在一旁看着觉得好笑，这一个个的倒是不用他怎么费力，稍微挑一下，就拿出十成动力来对着蒲熠星下功夫了，可见他们确实有不小的计划想要落在蒲熠星身上。  
亦或者，蒲熠星只是一个很好的实验对象，一旦成功，这个实验到底会囊括多少人，就很难说了。  
周峻纬眉间不动神色得加深了几许肃色，在他看来，眼下这个分哨塔已经不是一个好地方了。一开始冲着合作共进的目标来的，而如今，说是要齐头并进的人，一个个要么走得悄无声息，要么就偷偷该换门庭，剩下的……  
他看了眼蒲熠星，这个人脑子和战斗力都出色，可惜性格上确实有不小的缺陷，偏偏很多事情又因为看不上眼而无所谓，只怕是没有那么果断的割裂重组自身社交关系网的决断的。  
不过也恰是如此，倒是可以让自己看清，现在的HEE到底想要做什么。  
“阿蒲，”周峻纬突然开口，“主塔考核虽然不算什么，不过你拿到名额之后还可以带一个人的。”  
主塔考核不仅针对分哨塔的管理，还针对分哨塔内核心层的战斗力。撇开分哨塔的排名和一切不可放在明面上的东西之外，个人能力若是获得主塔考核的首位，是可脱离分哨塔，转职进入主塔正式役的。而因为向导哨兵的特殊性，这种转职机会，还附赠了一个一拖一功能，以确保转职向导或者哨兵的匹配者可以一同前往。  
周峻纬这话并非全然玩笑，而是认认真真得在给蒲熠星指路。至于这人到底明白不明白，能不能真的下决心去改变，这便是他自己的选择了。作为朋友，周峻纬觉得自己已经做到了最大程度的推动。  
蒲熠星显然是明白他话里的意思，他眼神略略一沉，倒是想明白了几分。只不过和周峻纬本身精神力觉醒成熟后再协商入塔的人不一样，他确实和HEE这里也有颇深的利益关系，并非能那么简单得快刀斩乱麻的。  
只是这话，确实是说到了点上。  
不仅蒲熠星明白过来，连带着周围看戏劝说的人也反应过来。  
原本躲在后头不知和谁通话的火树突然看了过来，两边打量了一番，用一种夸张到阴阳怪气的语气喊了声：“哟？这是有目标了啊？”  
随后他的个人终端里仿佛约好了似的传出来一阵略显作态的笑声，郭文韬的声音带着怪异的抑扬顿挫调侃他：“蒲熠星是想把人小朋友拐走了吧？那么看重的一个啊，真不得了啊。”  
蒲熠星皱了皱眉头，不说话的样子反倒是给众人一个默认的态度。  
周峻纬扫了眼火树的个人终端，面上依旧是带着浅笑，似乎毫不意外。一旁的齐思钧则抓紧机会继续劝说：“对，你至少要保持最佳状态才能去接受个人项考核吧？”  
蒲熠星前几年只参加了主塔核心层的团队型考核，个人考核项目确实是个空白。他摆了摆手，眼前晃过一个人的影子，到底是让他应了下来。  
不得不说，周峻纬确实是最擅长观察和掌控人心的，他给铺的路，看起来似乎是给了HEE这里可以对他下手的机会，但也确实是提出了一个全新的开拓方向。  
蒲熠星隐晦地看了眼那个人，心下大概明白过来对方的打算了。


	70. 六十九、精神力研究

最终谈话的方向因为一方隐约退让另一方的执著不放走向了所有人都“期待”的方向。  
蒲熠星似乎是被说动了，他迟疑犹豫着的态度让旁人感觉有了可趁之机，然后周峻纬的说辞又恰好给他们足以打动蒲熠星的筹码。  
这一切都如此巧合，就好像是他们恰好抓到了机会说动了蒲熠星一般，所以当那人点头的时候，火树免不得就露出了几分得意。  
“就说嘛，你一个人怎么行呢？”他转身，手上终端似乎已经关闭，一手插着口袋，一手指指点点对着蒲熠星：“正好我这里新开了项目，你就有用了。”  
说完他仿佛意识到自己说过头了，又补充道：“主要是因为你精神力够强，控制能力好，别人可能看不出比较效果。”  
“哦？”  
周峻纬走在他身后，和蒲熠星隐晦地交换了一个眼神，又看了眼站在前头尚无知觉的齐思钧，问道：“是新研究方向吗？”  
“对啊。”火树不疑有他得应下，得意洋洋道：“这可是研究了很长时间，好不容易有点成果了。”  
“这么厉害？”  
周峻纬笑了一声，做出感慨的样子：“这可要参观一下了。”  
他话一出口，就看火树的身体僵了一瞬，然后瞬间严肃反对：“这还不行，没公开呢，要保密的。”  
然后转头扫了一眼他和蒲熠星，又补充：“蒲熠星你回头也要签保密协议的。”  
“……”蒲熠星沉默了片刻，用半真半假的语气回他：“这么麻烦啊……？那要不算了……”  
他似乎很困，打了个哈欠：“我怕我回头说梦话呢。”  
“这怎么行？”火树经不起激，立刻板着脸反驳：“我还等你的实验数据呢。”  
蒲熠星不说话，挑眉看他。  
火树咳嗽了一声，换回正常语气：“主要是后期对比实验还需要数据，没到公开的时候，蒲熠星这不正好赶上吗？”  
“哦，是你上次说的那个吗？”  
齐思钧突然插了一句：“我都没看过。”  
“都说了不能随便给你们看的，”火树顺着这个台阶下了，又道：“过一阵子就能公开了，等……”  
他顿了顿，仿佛在想理由：“等主塔考核过了就行。”  
“哦……”周峻纬拖长声调笑了一声，看像蒲熠星：“那就要等阿蒲先体验一下，回头给我偷偷透露了。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星大声应了一声，又道：“那你是不是应该要付我情报费啊？”  
“哇？我们关系这么好，也要算账的吗？”  
蒲熠星眼神都没给他一个，用严肃又搞怪的语气回他：“可不是，亲兄弟也要明算账啊。”  
“那可不行了哦，我这么点工资只能养家糊口啊。”周峻纬故作叹息摇摇头，“算了算了，还不如等公开呢。”  
蒲熠星没接话，只是冷笑了一声。  
周峻纬本就长得好，年纪又小，和蒲熠星这么一唱一和得整个人都显出调皮来，倒是让人觉得他们只是在开玩笑。  
这么一打岔，倒是让火树那边扯开了话题，没在这个所谓的研究上继续下去。

而蒲熠星也在二天后正式“参与”到了火树所谓的研究中去。  
在此之前，火树还真的煞有其事地让他签署了“保密协议”和“实验告知书”。蒲熠星一路扫下去的时候看到最后方补充警示中写着可能的不良反应包括了：精神力衰减、精神域构建解构、精神图景损伤、精神阈跌落等等。  
和以往的那些实验的告知书似乎差不了多少，蒲熠星垂眸看着这些文字的时候，手指下意识在精神力损伤这里划了一下。他在想一个矛盾点：为什么这份警示中没有提到精神体的后果。  
正常精神力衰减或精神图景损伤会同时伴随精神体的受损，这里却没有……  
“诶你磨叽什么呢？”火树摆弄了一圈设备回来，看到他还在研究两份文件，催促道：“赶紧签了我还赶时间呢。”  
“赶时间？”  
蒲熠星一边装作慢吞吞看完协议，一边漫不经心状回他：“这个么，自然是要多看几眼的，谁知道你写了什么。”  
蒲熠星语气平淡，在火树的概念里这便是一种随性得调侃，便回他：“你能看出个什么名堂，这不都一样？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星依旧是挺随意的模样应了一声，在火树的注视下签了文件。这才问他：“你这个要维持多久？”  
他调出个人终端看了看自己的记录：“我过几天还有任务。”  
“哎呦，知道知道，耽误不了你。”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，心下了然。  
确如他和周峻纬所料，这实验是系列且连贯的，并且和任务有关。  
答应火树的精神力修复计划是两天前，新任务是隔天放下，而今天火树无意间的回答却是“知道”。  
所以，这套实验的结果，从一开始，大概就只是截取他的精神力来做某些“测试”。  
倒也正中他下怀。


	71. 七十、特殊波段

蒲熠星跟着火树往他实验室走，一边走一边用习惯性的漫不经心的姿态打量着周围各种仪器。火树见他慢吞吞地跟在后面，有些着急，一边往前赶着，一边又要回头催他：“你看什么呢？磨磨唧唧的。”  
“我一步你要走两步，”蒲熠星低着头随意扫了他一眼，“怎么还嫌我慢呢？”  
被戳到痛脚的火树差点要跳起来，又听蒲熠星岔开话题，问他：“怎么你这些机器越堆越多了？”  
“你别瞎说，什么越堆越多，这是合理分布。”  
蒲熠星看着周围堆积得连走路都要拐着弯避免撞到机器棱角的走廊，对于“合理分布”四个字表达了怀疑。  
火树被他的目光注视着全身不自在，虽然蒲熠星一个字都没讲，但偏偏浑身上下都透出一种你就瞎扯吧的意味来，由不得他不反驳：“你要看看，这些设备都是一代代更替的，是在前人智慧上总结出来的，是我们文明的进步，是科技的脚印，是智慧的结晶，是前进的阶梯。”  
“哦……是旧机器没舍得丢。”蒲熠星毫不留情戳穿他：“你是浪费了多少经费呢能抠成这样还用旧机器改造呢？”  
火树被他说得一时语塞，脸涨得通红，正在想反驳的话，就听蒲熠星又突然大声叹道：“你该不会等下用来治疗设备也是改装机吧？这可不行啊，我决绝。这也太没有安全系数了，抠门也不是这么用啊。”  
火树被他一连串的话激得有些着急，加之想到这人又马上要成为自己的实验采集对象，警惕心到底是放下了不少，下意识反驳道：“别瞎说，我是这种人吗？这可是我们研究了很久的精神阈调节枢纽。”  
“你们？”蒲熠星露出几分意外的模样哦了一声，又问：“都谁啊，测试过了什么结果不？”  
“……呃，就我那几个团队的实验员呗。”火树知道自己说漏嘴了，和蒲熠星打着马虎眼，“其实还没开始呢，前期就给一些受损的向导啊哨兵的做过调节。”  
“那效果呢？”蒲熠星充分扮演了一个对自己接下来要接受的实验项目感到好奇的人的模样，一句句问道：“说起来最近精神力受损的人好像还挺多啊？”  
“啊？你听谁说的？”火树略略警觉起来。  
“这不是你自己刚才说的吗？”蒲熠星看着前面回头的人，露出莫名的表情：“你自己说了一些受损的向导和哨兵，又说机器是新的，那岂不是最近受损的人挺多？”  
“哦哦哦……”火树转过头去，嗯嗯呀呀了一叠声，才解释：“这不是新人多吗没有匹配就干脆过来尝试新恢复方法。”  
“哦~”蒲熠星看似被说服了，“就梳理调节啊。”  
“对对，梳理调节。”火树赶忙应道，然后又道：“就跟你今天差不多。”  
“这还挺厉害啊。”  
蒲熠星盯着走廊尽头的房间，看着火树用自己的身份识别卡打开四套不同的密码装置，撇了撇嘴，大声感慨：“这是存了多少钱的设备哦。”  
“新设备要保密的，你咋不动呢？”  
火树一边打开最后一道屏蔽门，一边将蒲熠星的个人信息录入到通行记录里去，转身又将人赶到房间内部，指着个休息舱：“躺进去吧。”  
“就这？”  
休息舱的样子和日常休眠仓、修复舱模样差不多，蒲熠星故意露出几分轻视的模样，让火树心中暗自得意了几分：“这内外结构是不一样的，等下你就知道了。”  
其实蒲熠星在进入房间的时候已经知道了。  
无论是这个特定的实验房间，还是眼前这个休息舱，都用了一种特殊的屏蔽材料，阻隔了在里面的人的精神域的覆盖范围。  
蒲熠星在进入房间的瞬间就感受到了一种特殊的力量在压制自己的精神力，但很特殊的是当他试图用精神域查探这种力量来源的时候，那种异常的波动就会消失在他的精神域探查范围内，就好像会隐身一样。  
蒲熠星神色不变，眼睛在四下打量，精神力却在他特殊的控制下不断变换频段在精神域中层层重构，最终被他发现了些许端倪。  
那是一种特殊的波长，可以和探测对象精神域的波动协同化，当这种协同达到高度一致的时候，就能融入精神域的频段里。  
至于融入后要做什么……  
蒲熠星眼神落在那休息舱上，耳畔恰好响起火树的声音：“你干嘛呢？躺进去啊，太磨蹭了。”  
他笑了笑，果然，真正的目的还是在这个休息舱内。


	72. 七十一、精神屏障

蒲熠星故意迟疑了一下，露出几分不信任的模样，看着已经跑到另一边操控室里的火树，对着他质疑道：“你这个……安全系数呢？之前实验的报告拿来看看。”  
“怎么这么麻烦呢你？”  
火树从操控间里探出头来，对着他不耐烦得嫌弃，然后又说：“你又不搞这方面研究。”  
“那不一样，”蒲熠星耸耸肩，往操控室里走去，一边回他：“总是要看过才放心的。”  
核心层的哨兵向导们都参加了无数次的塔内实验，也有丰富的实验复盘经验。火树说蒲熠星不知道，不过是习惯性仗着自己研究员的身份故意摆显，但他心里有数，晓得蒲熠星是看得懂数据的。更何况，在这种不明的情况下，不调取数据完全信任他而进入休息舱，那根本不是蒲熠星会做的事情。  
所以火树一边嘀嘀咕咕得对他的行为表示了厌弃，一边又碎碎念着在蒲熠星的眼皮子底下将过往的数据调取了出来。  
“这怎么回事？”  
蒲熠星指了指某段时间内的数据波动，“这段时间内，几个不同的参考对象的精神阈都有明显增长？”  
精神力的增长是一种罕见且隐秘的能力，一方面会影响到精神图景的构建一方面也会让精神阈有所增长。但精神阈的增长却未必完全是来自于精神力的增加。火树的数据库里，连续四个参考对象出现了精神阈值一次性增长，并且在短暂的波动后持稳，这显然属于非偶然异化现象。  
“这就是这次研究的方向啊，”火树显然对这个问题很有准备，“就是通过前期调整，将实验对象的精神力波段频率拆分化，通过固定频段刺激，如增加固定频段精神梳理，看在哪种频段下精神力消耗后会出现快速恢复。然后再测试这种恢复程度下是否有积累性效应，等同放大后精神阈。”  
火树说得滔滔不绝，蒲熠星一边点头一边应付着，眼神在数据上一行行扫过去。看得出来，这确实是他们研究的核心内容之一，火树也没说假话。  
只不过也没说真话罢了。  
刺激相应波段的精神力寻找最大激发频段，成功了就是放大精神阈值，失败了呢？  
任何实验不存在完全不失败的可能，那些没有存在的数据，消失得原因本身就值得推敲。  
“……所以说……”火树说得起劲，一回头看蒲熠星满脸的漠然，显然一句都没听进去，顿时不满起来：“你到底听了没？”  
“听了听了，就是补充精神力的特定波段嘛。”蒲熠星简单总结：“把精神梳理的部分功能单项放大而已。”  
“什么叫做单项放大而已？！”火树一把把他推出去，指着休息舱：“进去进去，早知道就不浪费时间跟你说了。”  
蒲熠星背着他做了个怪脸，显然也不以为意。  
火树确实是一门心思就放在研究上，但也正因为如此，他的研究一旦脱轨就会与研究伦理学背道而驰。  
这种情况，或许比他们预计得更糟糕一点。  
蒲熠星躺在休息舱里，看着周围开始闪烁的各种指示灯，在慢慢溢上来的营养液将自己淹没之前，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
营养液剥夺了他的视觉和触觉，却因为水波放大听觉反馈。在液体气泡翻滚的声音里，蒲熠星敏锐地捕捉到了固定频段的赫兹波的响动。在这段波频之后，才是和他精神阈接近的一道精神力波频。  
蒲熠星默默叹了口气，到底是和他们所猜测的情况对上了。  
当固定波频被进一步放大之后，蒲熠星的意识也渐渐变得浑浊起来，精神域构建在特定波段的引导下，如同进行梳理一般打开，将精神图景的情况展现出来。  
蒲熠星默默将自己的精神域割裂开来，表面的精神图景和精神域一如寻常暴露在特定波频之下，慢慢达成共鸣。而另一层特殊的精神域，则在精神图景之下构建了一个全新的暗层空间，如一道屏障，将核心精神图景保护起来。  
随后，他便陷入了沉睡。


	73. 七十二、实验效果

蒲熠星睁开眼的时候感觉意识有些许恍惚，记忆仿佛缺失了一片，最后的意识停留在营养液将自己淹没的瞬间，也就是说，他失去了在休息舱内的记忆。  
“怎么样？”  
火树隔着个操控室的玻璃，声音直接从扩声器里传来，带着几丝兴奋和期待。  
“……”蒲熠星沉默着，隔了好一会儿才问：“为什么我没有记忆？”  
“什么记忆？”  
火树反问他：“我问你梳理后感觉怎么样，跟记忆有什么关系？”  
“谁梳理完了会一点记忆都没有？”蒲熠星皱着眉头，显然心情很糟糕：“你干了什么？”  
“我能干什么？”火树的声音直接拔高了几分，“这又不是真的梳理，你等于在睡眠过程中快速恢复精神力，你睡着了难道还有别的记忆？”  
蒲熠星直觉判断他说的有问题，但确实一时间找不出反驳的话来。睡眠意识本身就是一种空白意识空间，如果在有限定的条件下进入睡眠确实可以利用精神图景记录完整的梦境数据，因为说白了，梦本身就是一整段完整的脑波频段。但如果利用仪器入睡，没有提前设定，这部分记录数据确实不会被保留在记忆数据中。因为人类每日睡眠的过程本身是一种记忆整理，如果每一段都记录，意识空间的整理效率就会大大下降。  
火树敢这么说，显然是笃定他没有机会可以记录本次睡眠脑波频段。  
蒲熠星面色有几分难看，他略略扭了扭脖子，精神力在精神图景中快速搜索查看，同时调取自己的精神力波动，尤其是他睡着前记录到的那段精神力波频。一番测试下来，除了发现自己的精神力确实快速恢复到接近最佳状态之外，什么都找不到。  
异常完美的实验结果。  
蒲熠星抬头，看到玻璃幕墙后那张掩不住高兴的面孔，一把推开休息舱的顶盖，几步走向操控室。火树似乎是知道他会有什么行动，摊手耸了耸肩，直接让开了操控台。  
一目了然的屏幕上保留着完整的休息舱数据，而记录下来的精神力波段和脑波频段也完美符合日常睡眠休息中应有的数据。  
即便知道这些东西不会暴露任何马脚，蒲熠星依旧是有些失落，预计到的结果真正展现在眼前时，往往未必能让人全盘接受。  
他前前后后翻看了一遍，最终指着某段精神力曲线问道：“这里的增长数据，速度……”  
“速度过快对不对？”  
火树得意洋洋得打断他的话，然后快速调出休息舱的引导波段数据。  
“你看，这就是研究的效果。”火树一挥手：“虽然你也不一定看得懂，不过告诉你也可以，利用精神力源投射和你精神力波动相近的波频，触发你精神力主动融合外来精神力波频，加快精神阈增速，就和向导用自己的精神力给哨兵梳理一样，所以等于你睡一觉，就完成精神力的恢复了。”  
“精神源力？”  
“对啊，”火树见他将信将疑，带着几分自豪解说道：“那可不简单，一个可以模仿多重精神力波频的精神力源，只要能稳定成功，这次主塔考核就妥妥赢了。”  
“你从哪里搞来的精神力源，还能多重波频？”  
向导和哨兵之所以要匹配，正是因为每个人的精神力波频不一样，唯有相似相近的波频才能达到较高共鸣，才能进行有效梳理。一个可以自行改变波频的精神力源怎么想都有些不可思议，  
更何况……  
蒲熠星敏锐得捕捉到了那个“稳定”，追问道：“不稳定到什么程度？”  
“……呃……”  
正准备好好夸一番自己的火树突然卡了壳，猛然间仿佛想起来什么，连忙含糊道：“这个，还在研究的东西，保密机制保密机制，不能说，回头等过了考核公开了你就知道了。”  
说完仿佛想起了什么一样，一转身赶忙将蒲熠星推出去：“行了行了，你现在回去慢慢体会这个回复后的精神力，要是有什么感受感悟的记得反馈一下啊。  
我这里还有后续试验要进行，又不是只有你一个，很忙的，没空陪你问东问西了。”  
蒲熠星没说话，扭头又看了一眼屏幕上的数据，由着火树将他推出去。

出去的时候没那么多复杂的流程，蒲熠星顺着一道道门禁一边往外走，一边努力调取自己的精神图景。  
在沿着研究区的线路往回走的那段颇为漫长的路上，他调用了好几种方法将自己的精神力数据、精神域构建和精神阈值变动情况查探了一遍。除了精神域重构后尚未达到巅峰值，其他似乎都已经恢复到了最佳状态。  
一切都那么完美，一切也都那么不正常。

他闭了闭眼，沉默了片刻，还是打开了联系界面，发了一条讯息过去。


	74. 七十三、掺入的精神力

唐九洲来得神色匆匆，偏偏他又想要遮掩那一点慌张，用力板着个脸，努力不让自己露出表情来。  
蒲熠星看到他的时候就是这么个心事重重的模样，脸上写满了担心，甚至令人忍不住就想问一句“出什么事了”。  
真的一点都藏不住事情的小孩。  
蒲熠星在心里嘀咕了一句，整个人还是懒洋洋地陷在沙发里，看起来依旧没什么精神，不像是刚刚完成精神梳理，反倒是像消耗了极大的精神力，需要一个深度休眠一样。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲推门进来的时候看着这样子的蒲熠星有点无措，第一反应先追问：“你还好吗？”  
“很好……”蒲熠星挣扎着坐起来一些，眼睛盯着他一眨不眨：“甚至太好了。”  
“？”  
唐九洲关上门，紧绷的精神在这句话上突然就崩断了，茫然间不知该做什么反应。毕竟蒲熠星刚才发消息过来的时候，看起来可没有“很好”的模样。  
蒲熠星对着他招了招手，小朋友顺势在他身边的沙发上坐了下来，眼巴巴看着他：“我没觉得你很好啊。”  
“我也不觉得啊……”  
蒲熠星往后一倒，错过了唐九洲眼神里的担忧。  
“那你还说很好？”  
小朋友的语气里有些生气。  
“因为数据确实很好啊。”  
蒲熠星半挣扎着又一次坐起来，然后凑近了唐九洲，直接打开自己的个人终端，将之前那些分析数据和火树给他的这次梳理检测的实验结果展示出来。  
“你看，是不是很正常。”  
蒲熠星毫不介意地将个人数据直接丢给唐九洲，自己歪着个身子又倒了下去。花了许多时间将自己的精神图景重新整理，重构精神域，协查精神阈值变化，每个数字都反复看了好几遍。这种明知道有问题却又找不出头绪的感觉，让他变得更疲惫了。  
“数据是挺正常的……”唐九洲快速看完了所有的档案，眼睛盯着蒲熠星，顿了顿，又道：“可你好像很累啊。”  
那种从精气神里透出的疲倦和无力感，就好像将蒲熠星有限的精神力都挖空了，需要很深度的休眠和梳理才能恢复。  
和实验数据几乎是完全相悖。  
“嗯……”  
蒲熠星抿着嘴应了一声，唐九洲说的也是他正面临的问题，他的精神力比预计中消耗得更快，就如同开了闸的水库，无法控制的倾泻出去。  
完全不符合他正常精神力消耗的程度。  
“所以你帮个……”  
“我帮你梳理吧。”  
两人几乎同时开口，说完几乎同步沉默地看着对方，最后忍不住都笑出声来。  
仿佛打开了什么开关一样，唐九洲几乎笑得倒下去，整个人往蒲熠星那边靠过去，懒人沙发陷下去一大块，几乎托不住他的分量。他拍打着蒲熠星的胳膊，也不知道是触到了哪里，有点笑得刹不住。  
蒲熠星原本倒也没怎么想笑，结果盯着他看了会儿也忍不住跟着笑了起来。待得情绪平静下来，反倒觉得精神好了不少。  
“来吧！”  
因为有过之前的经验，唐九洲这次倒是轻车熟路，一手将自己的个人终端摘了下来，另一手摊开对着蒲熠星，发出邀请的信号。  
蒲熠星将自己的个人终端卸下，换了一个单轨链接器缔结在两人之间，另一手搭在唐九洲手上，靠着他并肩躺下，然后才说：“我要先调动一下精神锚点。”  
唐九洲“嗯”了一声，随着蒲熠星的动作将自己的精神图景也打开，两人的精神域叠构在一起，蒲熠星轻而易举地调动到自己的精神锚点。  
当精神力同频的瞬间，他终于找到了问题所在。  
他的精神力波频中，被掺入了一股和他同波频但不同源的异常精神力。那就像是将什么人或生物的精神力截断后硬生生改造成和他精神力相同的波频，然后缠绕在他的精神力上，让两者混为一体。在数据记录中，就好像他的精神力获得了补充，不仅恢复速度快，而且精神阈甚至还有明显提升。  
蒲熠星叹了口气，这也是为什么明明他没怎么动用精神力却感觉精神力消耗极大的缘故。  
一方面要维持两股精神力的融合，另一方面构建精神域的精神力却只有他自己的那一部分。这个外来的精神力就好像在他的精神力上缠绕了荆棘枷锁，一旦动用，就会让他的精神域千疮百孔。


	75. 七十四、深层意识

在精神梳理的缔结下，蒲熠星现在的精神图景和精神力的情况是完全展示在唐九洲面前的，只要他愿意就可以完整得看到蒲熠星如何处理自己的精神力状况。  
“阿蒲？”  
担忧的心情直接从意识中传来，强烈而直白的感情比任何言语都来得触动人心，随之而来的精神力带着唐九洲个人的精神波频，如一道暖阳洒落，沁入蒲熠星的精神力中，高度匹配的精神波频完美的控制住了他的精神力流失。  
“没事。”  
蒲熠星传递了一个稍安勿躁的意思过去，接着精神锚点稳定自身的精神力，然后接着唐九洲的梳理，将缠绕在自己精神力上的异常精神力波段剥离下来。整个过程漫长而艰难，容不得半点差池，到最后蒲熠星自己都觉得疲惫了，才突然意识到一点，唐九洲的精神力似乎一直支撑着他的消耗。  
只是不用他开口，几乎同步的意识中就传来对方完好甚至依旧充沛的精神力。或许是因为所有的操作都是从蒲熠星精神图景中进行的，对于唐九洲这里来说，只要维持一个稳定的精神力辅助对方的精神图景的构建，加上匹配度高不需要协调自己的精神力波段，所以整体消耗并不大。他甚至有闲情捏了捏蒲熠星的手指，示意他先休息一会儿在继续。  
蒲熠星将意识从精神图景中抽离，顺势将那段特殊的精神源用笼圈固后，硬生生从精神域中剥脱出来。  
随后他的意识便从清醒直接坠入精神图景深处，陷入沉睡中。  
精神梳理在他意识的梦境中展开，蒲熠星看着自己的精神图景从完美的模型一片片碎裂，如被打破的镜子，锐利的残片洒落下来，在无尽的黑暗中消弭成散落的流光，一点点被更深的意识吞噬。  
从幽暗的意识深海中浮现的是一个更荒芜更冷寂的世界，光是透着清冷的惨白，地是带着尘埃的淡灰，高山大海都如同隔着暗沉沉的滤镜，不甚清晰地展现在唐九洲面前。  
他的精神体在这里略有不安，长耳兔在他肩上左顾右盼，耳朵紧紧贴着后背，充满了警惕。唐九洲伸手摸了摸它，柔软的皮毛下面是带着温度的搏动，如生命在呼吸。  
“一样的，”他低声道：“这里是一样的，也是阿蒲的精神图景。”  
和表层精神图景一样，这里的世界似乎看不到边际，从任何一个方向看过去，都有着相似的广阔无垠。  
“带我去找他吧。”  
唐九洲对自己的精神体说着，突然想起来什么似的：“说起来我一直不知道阿蒲的精神体是什么呢？你找得到吗？”  
北极兔从他肩上跳到地上，完全不理会他的自言自语。长耳在空气中抖动了几下，箭一般地飞速朝着一个方向跑了过去。  
小朋友的精神力如影随形，跟在自己精神体后面，一边紧张得盯着前进的方向，一边却还想分心去看周围的景色变化。  
好在没让他跑多久，那如同复制似的景色骤然一变，透着蓝黑色的海从悬崖下一直挂到了天边，如直角尺画出来的崖边坐着一个人，好似和天地完全融合一样。  
“阿蒲？”唐九洲喊了一声，那人毫无反应。  
他提高音量，带着几分气劲大喊：“蒲熠星！”  
前面的人好似这才醒来，转过头看了他一会儿，才露出一个唐九洲熟悉的笑容来。他看着蒲熠星对自己招了招手，示意他坐到自己身边来。  
唐九洲走了过去，挨着他坐下，看着面前空荡荡得又不停翻卷着波浪的海，问他：“等很久了吗？”  
“来的刚好。”蒲熠星摇摇头：“正好刚刚醒。”  
他转头看了一眼唐九洲，摊开手向着他。  
小朋友抿嘴笑着将手放了上去，精神力同频的瞬间，整个精神图景内刹那明亮起来。  
如同烟尘褪去、迷雾散尽，浅金色的阳光在水面上洒落碎金，映衬着如蓝宝石一般深邃迷人的深海，以此为中心，一道精神力辐射出去，绵延无尽的山峦披上葱翠，在洗练清澈的碧空下，摇曳着阵阵微风翻涌着生机，唤醒了整个世界的意识。  
在焕然一新的精神图景中，唐九洲听到蒲熠星说了一句：“我想起来了。”


	76. 七十五、双层意识记忆

从表层精神图景溃散，精神域解构的那一瞬间，蒲熠星留存于表层的精神力坠入潜意识，在精神锚点的牵引下，隐藏在意识空间深处的精神源铺展开来，将包裹于其中的秘密展露在他面前。  
这是蒲熠星给自己留得后手，原本只是以防万一，却没想到真正用到的时候，依旧令他心神动摇。  
因为此前和周峻纬提到的一些信息让他们对火树的实验产生了一些怀疑，所以当他们打算将计就计将自己参与到塔这个特殊实验过程中的时候，蒲熠星提前预测了他们可能会在自己的意识空间里动手脚。  
正所谓没有不透风的墙，除非所有人都不记得。  
对于已经能制作出不少融合体的塔来说，不可能参与到实验中的人只有郭文韬一个。确切来说，必然是实验的安全性得到保障之后，HEE才舍得将这个有着明确好处的实验成果放手给郭文韬来尝试。如果是风险极高收益不足的实验，她自然是不舍得用自己手上最重要的一个筹码的。  
对，筹码。  
现在的HEE手上，最为看重的，一心一意想用他来逆风翻牌胜过前任的那枚重要的棋子，那个决定胜负的关键筹码。因为在目前的塔核心层中，只有郭文韬是最后加入的，是属于现在的HEE的手下，而不是前任的HEE招募的人才。  
所以无论现在的HEE做什么，郭文韬都不会起疑，甚至于会因为HEE的看重而获得极大的自我满足和认同感，而不是像周峻纬和蒲熠星这般，因为HEE的前后言行不一致而生出猜疑。  
也正因如此，唯有郭文韬才可能成为现在的HEE真正意义上的心腹，是一个被HEE期望着可以用属于她的方法获取惊人成就的一个靶点，也是唯一一个会完全顺从HEE的想法，将那扭曲的欲望迹象放大都毫无疑义的一个存在。  
HEE从中获取站在高位的成就感，郭文韬从中获取变成最强者的满足感。  
这种共识，让这个实验必须具备稳定可控的输出结果。  
因此，蒲熠星可以确定，在郭文韬从实验中稳定获得好处之前，必然是有旁人或知情或不知情参与其中。但以HEE的多疑，想来也不会让那么多人保留关于实验的记忆，因为她比谁都清楚，这种实验的反伦理性和危险性。  
所以蒲熠星选择了将自己放进去，变成一个可被控的实验对象，来真正了解他们的实验和最终目的。  
只不过，他到底不会去打无准备的仗。  
蒲熠星选择在自己的精神图景上虚构了一个完美复制他既往精神图景的二层意识空间，然后用改变了波频后的精神力在自己的精神图景和虚幻的精神图景之间建构了一道完美的屏障，在屏障中保留了他的深层意识，用来监测表层意识空间的变化。  
正是这一步消耗了他极大的精神力，而为了保证不在实验中被火树他们发现自己构建了双层意识空间，他甚至将中间用于隔断的精神域整个从表层意识中剥离出来，再将自己关于这段的记忆直接丢入最深层意识，彻底忘却。  
唯有不记得，才不会被发现。  
而唯一能从新将他精神域激活，唤醒深层意识的钥匙，就是持有他精神锚点的唐九洲。  
诚如周峻纬所言，这是兵行险着，也只有蒲熠星才能做到，毕竟正常人谁会把自己的精神锚点放在另一个人身上呢？

蒲熠星转头看了一眼身边的小朋友，忍不住笑了笑，唯一的不确定因素，偏偏是唯一他最为坚定一定会成功的环节，果然不负所望。  
“我知道了。”他又道：“他们在做什么。”  
“现在可以说吗？”  
唐九洲知道一些蒲熠星他们的计划，但为了确保不会无意中被人窥探到，他故意什么都不问，不知道就不会被暴露。  
即便是现在，他第一反应也是怕自己知道后会给蒲熠星他们添麻烦。  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，不用任何言语，几乎在瞬间便明白了对方的怯意。  
“可以说，”他想了想，“而且我需要你知道。”  
唐九洲从这种被需要的感觉中隐约了悟到了什么，他神色一肃，眼神直白得盯着蒲熠星：“你说，我一定会做好的。”

只要你需要我，即便是超过我所能做到的，我也会竭尽全力，成为你最坚定的后盾。


	77. 七十六、精神力的实验成果

蒲熠星闻言笑了笑，眼神里却没有什么欣喜的神色。  
他看向面前的海，这是他的精神图景，反映着他自己的意识状态，原本那晦暗又压抑的平静状态才是他真正的精神状况。  
而如今，远山近海，绵延得生命力和活力，充满了勃勃生机和积极的意念。  
这不是属于他的，而是属于身边的唐九洲的。  
只是这精神状态在高配适度下，完全侵染了自己的精神图景，或者说，感染了自己的意识状态，让他的精神世界随之放松，展现了不属于真正的他的生机。  
所以，现在确实不应该逃避。消极逃避不是办法，该改变的时候，就该为了改变而付出代价。

蒲熠星理了理思路，开口道：“他们想制作独立的精神源。”  
“？”唐九洲瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间差点没理解他的意思，“你是说……不属于任何人的精神力？”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点点头，补充道：“不属于任何人和生物，独立的，具有自主性，可以操控的，精神源。”  
“可是……”唐九洲用尽自己所知道的一切知识都没找到可以说服自己的原理：“精神力可以脱离生命体单独存在吗？”

精神力不可能凭空生成，不可能凭空消失；  
精神力是依仗于生命体思考而产生的；  
精神力不受生命形态的约束，任何生命体都可以产生精神力。

无论是向导还是哨兵，无论是出生于塔或者是自发成为变异者，一旦进入这个领域，一定会明确这最为基础的三条准则。  
这是判定精神力的基本，也是训练精神力的基本。  
因此，蒲熠星这个说法，从哪个角度来说，都有些不可思议。  
“那……那……那他们不就可以……那个……”  
唐九洲突然反应过来“独立精神源”意味着什么，整个人都紧张起来，一时间有些语无伦次。蒲熠星伸手捏了捏他的手掌，安抚了下小朋友，接着他的话继续道：  
“他们想制作向导或哨兵。”  
不属于自然生成的，不符合正常变异模式的，完全人造的，可以被控制的“变异者”。  
“但是……但是精神力并不能凭空生成啊……”  
唐九洲有些茫然，没有任何源头的精神力，是无法稳定持续存在的，那顶多是被抽取或者被剥离的一部分精神力波频，然后在有限的时间内被研究，最终消耗殆尽而已。  
“所以他们找到了不用凭空生成精神源的方法。”  
蒲熠星顿了顿，经历了火树的“梳理实验”，他终于知道那些融合体是什么东西，而HEE又试图在制作什么了。  
“他们找到了截取、抽提然后融合异源精神力的方法，然后在其中植入少量意识维持精神源的活性，”蒲熠星整理着说法，“融合成功的精神源具有多波频，也因为本身是融合精神源，所以在使用的过程中，它可以轻易得融入绝大多数的变异者的精神域里。”  
唐九洲目不转睛看着他，显然也对这个事情极为吃惊。  
“但是这样的精神源，如果和意识融合过久，就会产生独立意识体。”  
蒲熠星的话让唐九洲想到了那句“精神力不受生命形态的约束”，他顿时反应过来：“所以融合体就是那些有了独立意识体的精神源？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点点头，“确切说是被外来意识污染后的融合精神源，因为具有其他意识，所以反而无法在精神梳理中使用，也无法被用来制作补充剂。”  
“补充剂？”唐九洲愣了愣。  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，短促地笑了一下：“你觉得如果有污染的精神源出现，那为了保持精神源的纯净度，应该这么做？”  
“……”唐九洲迟疑了片刻，缓缓道：“继续……寻找新的变异者的精神力，然后抽提、纯化？”  
“对，”蒲熠星点头：“纯化后的精神力可以被用来做梳理，也可以在梳理过程中，直接补充实验者的精神力，从而提高精神阈。”  
所以的谜题都仿佛找到了答案，一切的不合理都豁然开朗。  
HEE想要制造“完美的变异者”，要可控又要足够强，唯一的方法就是让可控的对象变强。  
天然变异者中即便有强者也不足以让她发掘，但如果可以批量制作呢？毕竟强者虽然少，但普通变异者足够多啊。  
不断的增加圣所的入职者，引入大量预备役加入底层战斗役队伍，利用向外扩充的任务，隐约消耗着基层的战斗役人员，所以从表面上看，虽然增加了那么多的圣所预备役，却并没有让塔的队伍膨胀到无法控制。  
因为普通的战斗役，都被消耗了。  
融合纯化后的精神力，用来给HEE认定可控的，具有成长性的对象进行“精神力提升”，将外来的精神源融入其自己的精神力，强行提高精神阈。好处是可以完美、批量制造足够强大的战斗力；坏处是稳定性不够，需要不断的补充和调整。  
但在HEE看来，这坏处怕不是坏处，而是她可以完美控制受试者的手段。


	78. 七十七、调整

唐九洲花了点时间来消化蒲熠星说的事情，无论是将底层战斗役当做精神源补充剂的行为，还是要制作人为可控的变异者的行径，都远远超过了他所能接受的底线。  
HEE的行为显然没有将人当做人来看，或者对她来说，变异者已经不能被称为人。  
变异者于她而言，显然只有“可用”和“不可用”之分。可以用的变异者，用利益绑定，用手段威胁，确保能完美控制；不可用的变异者，那就“废物利用”，抽离精神体，用来做实验，当做精神补充剂的“原料”。  
令人不寒而栗。  
唐九洲嗫喏了许久，才好不容易开口：“她……就不会觉得……”  
“愧疚？恐惧？后悔？”见他说不下去，蒲熠星随口接着几个词，也不知道是笑还是讽，顿了顿才道：“只要利益足够大，有什么不敢做的呢？”  
“而且，”他转头看向唐九洲，面沉如水却又仿佛理所当然：“我们变异者，对他们而言，到底算不算人类，不从来都是个问题吗？”  
“？”  
见唐九洲惊异的表情，蒲熠星垂下眼，收敛了几分戾气，缓和了语气：“如同一般人对变异者的看法带着恐惧、敬畏和厌弃一样，即便是塔，也同样如此。”  
“可塔不是为了变异者而成立的吗？”  
唐九洲不解，塔的存在就是为了变异者，而向导和哨兵都将塔视为“家乡”，为何还会存在敌视？  
“因为组成塔的，也是人。”  
蒲熠星看出他眼中的疑问，解释道：“最初的塔，也并非是由变异者构成的。只是意向相同的人建立了‘塔’的机制，给向导和哨兵们打开了一个全新的关系构成网。即使在现在，塔内也有部分普通人存在，譬如火树那样，他们的意义价值有时候甚至超过一般的变异者。”  
“啊？”唐九洲这下是真的惊讶了：“火老师不是向导吗？”  
“他成为向导是三年前的事情，”蒲熠星笑了笑，“当时说是突然觉醒了，虽然很弱但依旧有了精神力。”  
蒲熠星半眯着眼睛回想了一番：“不过他的精神力一直很弱，评级最初只有E，后来稳定了慢慢上升到了D+就再也上不去了。”  
他略略迟疑了片刻，又道：“说起来，他虽然觉醒了但也从来没有展示过他的精神体，如今看来，说觉醒未必是真的觉醒，上不去的原因……”  
蒲熠星没有说下去，唐九洲已经明白了他的意思。  
火树或许就是利用了这个实验，将自己改造成了一个变异者；亦或许，是他的某个实验让他成功获得了精神力，但因为无法继续上升，无法彻底觉醒自己的精神图景，所以他才开始这个实验。  
而无论是实验的结果还是目标，都与HEE的意图不谋而合，两人一拍即合，又找到了更多具有相同或相似野心的人，结果……便如眼前所示，已经和塔的初衷，背道而驰了。  
“那……”唐九洲从过大量信息冲击中缓过神来，脑子快速跟上节奏，想到了关键问题：“你要怎么办？”  
既然火树他们已经用各种方法来让蒲熠星进入实验，可见他们是要在他身上达成某种目的的。他不觉得蒲熠星一个人能抵得过整个塔的意图，何况HEE在暗处，他们在明处。  
“我要配合他们。”  
要打破黑暗，就要先融入黑暗。  
在深渊之外，永远不可能突破深渊。  
所以从知道真相的一开始，就只有一条路了。  
“之前的计划需要调整一下，”蒲熠星快速说道：“我想他们不仅想要控制我，可能还想要我的精神力来进行研究。”  
毕竟在核心层里都知道他的精神力是可以依靠自己缓慢增长的。  
“那你的精神力岂不是……”  
唐九洲紧张得捉住他的手臂，想到先前看到蒲熠星那种脱力的模样，就觉得有点不可行。  
“我知道他们打算怎么做，所以会有准备的。”  
“不过，接下去你可能就要很辛苦了。”


	79. 七十八、精神源的意识体

唐九洲不假思索地点头同意，然后在蒲熠星的注视下慢慢回过味来，就觉得热度一点点爬上耳廓，整个人都有些不好冷静。他吸了口气，强行压下自己的心跳，手下意识抚着胸口，坚定地看着蒲熠星：“你说。”  
这里是蒲熠星的精神世界，意识空间，也是如今他们可以细化讨论方案最安全的地方。唐九洲有一种直觉，总觉得一旦按照蒲熠星的说法去做，或许以后连这里都未必是安全的。  
蒲熠星看着周围的精神图景，那春光普照、生机冶艳的景色慢慢黯淡下来，仿佛又回到唐九洲给他做精神梳理之前的模样。唐九洲顿时从那略带旖旎的心态中抽离出来，惊异地看着蒲熠星将周围一一幻化成精神力不足的模样。  
是的，幻化。  
因为依旧和蒲熠星处在匹配梳理的状态下，他可以清晰感受到对方的精神图景依旧完好，精神域已经完全重建，精神阈值也恢复到最佳状态。眼前这般略显衰败的场景，就和蒲熠星最初表现在外的那个“完美标准化精神图景”一样，是他虚构出来的精神图景幻想。  
只不过可以以假乱真罢了。  
“觉得怎么样？”蒲熠星问道。  
唐九洲惶惶看向四周，有些吃不准对方的意思：“就……看起来挺危险的。”  
如果不是精神缔结还在，光看精神图景，估计也不会发现这里面的问题。就好像第一次他进入蒲熠星的精神图景试图给他做梳理的时候，差点不得其门而入。  
蒲熠星笑了笑，然后在这一层颓靡的景色上又遮掩了一层虚荣的幻想，这一次唐九洲连精神力都不用动用，略一看便能发现这里面的异常，很轻易就可以看穿这是一种假象。  
“就……假了点？”  
唐九洲斟酌着说了句，忽然反应过来：“哦哦哦，你想让他们觉得你精神力受损了但是又装作没事的样子，然后他们就会……他们就会……”  
唐九洲卡顿了一下，突然又担忧起来：“他们就会在你身上做更多实验啊……”  
这显然不是一个好办法。  
“不行不行！”小朋友立刻摇头：“太危险了，精神力抽走了人要出事的。”  
蒲熠星往后仰了几分，抿着个嘴故作严肃状：“所以，需要你的帮忙了啊。”  
他这个语气让唐九洲生出些许说不出的微妙感，琢磨了半天才反应过来，蒲熠星这算是变着法子对自己撒娇吗？  
习惯性会对别人撒娇的唐九洲突然有些不知所措，下意识就顺着他的思路答应下来：“……好吧。”  
得逞的蒲熠星虚握拳遮掩了嘴角的笑意，清了清嗓子才说：“我想他们不单单是想要截取我的精神力，应该说，想要置换才对。”  
如果说一开始他对HEE的做法还不理解，现在倒是能琢磨出些名堂了。  
“独立的精神源确实可以解决很多问题，但如果只是独立精神源的话，没法制作HEE想要的那个最终的成品。”蒲熠星撇了撇嘴：“她想要的成品，应该不仅是可控的，甚至是可复制可成长的，而独立的精神源做不到。”  
“因为没有生命意识支持所以无法形成稳定的精神源，而不断抽取底层战斗役的精神力，按照你的说法，精神源也会被意识污染，一旦污染就要剥离变成融合体，那就是损耗，”唐九洲也理清了这个逻辑：“所以独立的精神源无法稳定存在，一定需要一个载体。”  
“对。”  
蒲熠星难得没有继续说下去，反而用鼓励的眼神看着他。  
唐九洲顺着这个思路想了想：“按照这个说法，他们其实应该一直在进行将精神源嵌入变异者精神图景的实验，譬如融合啊、替换啊之类的，或者是融入普通人，试图激发精神力变异。  
但是，火树既然只能进化到D+，而郭文韬现在精神力控制越来越差，那说明，实验一定是有纰漏的，他们需要新的试验品。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点点头，又摇了摇头：“未必是试验纰漏，我觉得……”  
他摸了摸下巴，似乎是在考虑自己的思路对不对：“应该是实验体不合适。”  
“？”  
唐九洲不解得看着他。  
“因为精神源再纯化也会有残留的意识，这些意识本身具有抗性，一定不愿意被其他的意识吞噬。”他想到被自己锁在笼里面的有那段精神波频，“按照HEE的性格，既然已经有了愿意配合的各种层级的人来进行试验，没必要一定要将我牵扯其中。”  
其实他还有句话没说，在现在的HEE看来，他本身是一个不安定因素，如果不是出现特殊情况，HEE是不可能把这个看起来还有“收益和好处”的实验分给他来尝试的。  
“所以……”唐九洲明白过来：“你是觉得他们现在的实验对象都没法好好融合精神体吗？”  
“对。”  
蒲熠星的精神力特质是可以改变波频和自我增长，虽然前者HEE他们不知道，但他在一定程度上的精神力增长，是上一任的HEE发现的特质，想来这份资料，HEE的核心层应该都知道了。  
“嗯……”唐九洲点了点头，显然也是想到了这一层，“那对他们来说，确实你比较有参考价值了。”  
只要在蒲熠星这里成功，在HEE看来就能破解他精神力增长的原因，一旦将这方面的实验成果导入，那“批量制造”可控的变异者，就很容易了。  
“你想怎么做？”  
唐九洲还是有些不放心，他神色严肃，嘴角抿得紧紧的，开口就是硬邦邦的抗议：“反正我不同意你把那个东西植入自己的精神图景。”  
“嗯，不会的，”蒲熠星安抚了他一下，“所以我需要你帮忙。”  
他解释道：“我想把那个精神源，控制了。”


	80. 七十九、反噬

唐九洲被蒲熠星过分大胆的言论惊到了，诧异了许久，瞪着眼睛看着他，用难以理解的语调反问：“你想控制那个精神源？那个……那个，独立的，多来源融合的，搞不定就要出现融合体的精神源？”  
蒲熠星点点头，神色自若。  
“不可以！”唐九洲简直要跳起来了，“绝对不可以！蒲熠星你理智点！”  
他磕磕绊绊地把刚才分析的东西罗列了一遍：“这种本身就不稳定的，要出事的，还会吞噬别人精神力的东西，你居然还想去控制？绝对不可以你在想什么呢？！”  
蒲熠星半遮个嘴在那边看着小朋友急得跳脚，居然觉得有点可爱。  
“笑什么呢！”  
唐九洲简直生气得想打人：“你没想过后果吗？”  
“不不，不是这个意思，”蒲熠星拽了拽他，安抚道：“不是那个意思。”  
“那什么意思？你解释解释！”  
气头上的小朋友一时间简直不想听对方说任何话。  
“确切来说，我想‘污染’那个精神源。”蒲熠星语调很缓，似乎在琢磨用词，又似乎只是在考虑整个事情的可行性。  
“既然精神源需要不同的精神力去补充，而他们又想要从我这里获取精神力稳定增长的方法，那……”他笑了一声，似乎想到了什么有意思的事情：“我为什么不主动提供给他们呢？”  
分解自己的精神力，让那个融合的精神源吞噬自己的部分精神力，渗入自己的精神图景，这些恰好都是HEE的实验想要进行的，如果能在这种状态下，将自己的意识从精神力里传渡过去，那么，那个被他们精心保护着的，需要不断调整的精神源，或许就能被他操控了。  
唐九洲听着他把自己的计划说了一遍，忍不住倒吸一口气，他按了按胸口，明明只是精神意识的投影，胸腔里却好似鼓动着如雷的心跳。  
“你这个……真的是……”唐九洲卡壳了半天没找出合适的用词来：“太乱来了……”  
但确实，不得不说蒲熠星描绘的计划让他也忍不住有一种想要参与进去的吸引力。  
“这个成功率，”他抿紧了嘴，算了算：“很低啊。”  
“对。”蒲熠星笑了：“所以我没把握。”  
“那我要怎么做？”唐九洲觉得以自己目前的情况，似乎没有任何可以帮助的地方，“只是维持你的精神力稳定吗？”  
“嗯，我需要将真正的精神图景的核心，寄存在你这里。”  
和精神锚点不一样，精神图景的核心可以说是变异者精神力的源头，和他的自主意识完全重叠，唐九洲不明白这要如何寄存。  
“嗯，其实也不是不可以。”他想了想，大概也觉得自己说的东西有些不靠谱：“简单来说是分割一部分意识寄存在精神锚点里，万一不成功，可以由你直接利用精神锚点将我的意识反馈回来。”  
唐九洲只是略一思考就明白了他的意图，但总觉得这里面有些不对头：“如果你的意识被妨碍或者吞噬了，还可能利用这么一小段意识恢复吗？也不对，你要是真的意识和精神力被侵袭了，我怎么可能还链接得上你的意识？”  
精神力的缔结必须双方都认可认同的前提下进行，蒲熠星的说法也实在有些强人所难。  
“咳咳，”蒲熠星显然早就想到了这一点：“所以你目前开始有两个重要的任务，第一是想办法精神力至少提升到A+，另外，你要学一下怎么强制缔结精神链接。”  
？？？  
唐九洲一瞬间又有一种想要打人的冲动，不过考虑到实力差距，他果断往后一躺，倒在悬崖边的碎石上，忍者背后硌人的触感，耍赖似地拒绝道：“不可能的，放弃吧，你别想了，做不到。”  
别看A到A+似乎只有半个阶层跨度，这里面至少相差了十倍于B到A的难度和能量级，毕竟精神力评级是指数级递增的，不是简单的倍增啊。至于第二点，更别提了，除了传说中的黑向导，他还真没听说过一般向导能做到不顾另一方的精神状态进行强行缔结的。  
“你该不是黑向导吧！”  
想到这里，唐九洲一个扎猛子跳起来，指着蒲熠星：“那你还不如直接去控制别人呢，简单多了！”  
“怎么可能，”蒲熠星摆摆手：“强行缔结哪有这么简单。”  
要是能做到他早就去尝试了。  
“那你还强求我？”  
小朋友觉得自己被双标了，满脸的不可思议。  
“你不一样，”蒲熠星指了指自己，“你有我的精神锚点。”  
“……”  
唐九洲这才反应过来，所谓的强制缔结，其实只要做到针对蒲熠星一个人就可以了。在正常状态下，因为对方会配合自己，所以在精神链接的时候他是完全感受不到压力的。但如果蒲熠星意识混沌或者被压制，作为一个精神力不足于他的向导，唐九洲确实很难去和他进行缔结，何况他们也未曾进行完整匹配。  
小朋友想到这里，脸上不由得又有些发热，声音不由自主就放低了：“那……那也不一定能行啊……”  
“嗯，所以你要做到必须能行。”  
蒲熠星看着他，神色里带着严肃：“而且之后的时间里，我应该很难顾得上你这里，所以，所有的练习都要你自己进行。”  
唐九洲被他话语中的气氛所感染，不由自主得也跟着紧张起来。  
蒲熠星看着远处翻涌着波浪的海面，半开玩笑似的道了句：“也该让他们尝尝看试验品反噬的滋味了。”


	81. 八十、奇怪的关系

时隔三天，唐九洲躺在床上醒来的时候依旧会有些恍惚。  
蒲熠星最后和他说的话不由自主就盘桓在他心里，生了根似的挥之不去。他一直在想，蒲熠星到底是打算怎么做，才可能去反向污染那个精神源，然后将它控制住。好奇心如猫爪子在他心上挠着，但他偏偏什么都不能问。  
知道的越少，越是安全。  
不仅他安全，更重要的是，他什么都不知道，蒲熠星才能更安全。  
尤其是第二天，他通过邵明明那边的八卦知道蒲熠星突然和周峻纬组队出去协作任务的时候，就觉得有些奇怪。  
他当时没忍住追着邵明明问了一下，也没问出个答案来。  
反倒是邵明明，听了他的问题，用一种奇特的眼神将他上下打量了一番，然后又用他那习惯性得夸张的语气，格外抑扬顿挫地表示了自己的惊讶：“不是吧？你居然不知道？啊？你不是和蒲老师关系特别好吗，他居然没有告诉你吗？”  
这一连串的反问，当着同组预备役的面就这么脱口而出，邵明明面上惊讶的表情下是掩饰不住的得意和微妙的战胜欲，唐九洲看着觉得有些刺眼，又仿佛感觉到了什么难以描述的敌意，忍不住皱着眉头：“不知道就不知道呗，蒲熠星也没必要什么都告诉我啊。”  
我又不是他什么人。  
小朋友心里默默接了一句，忽然就有忍不住的挫败感涌上心头。  
他想到蒲熠星跟他说的两个点，似乎也毫无进展，那种对自己失望的无力感差一点就要让他的情绪挂不住。  
结果就听到石凯在旁边忍不住吐槽邵明明：“谁像你啊一天天的就打听这个打听那个的，人家是导师，不知道才是正常的，你这么多八卦哪里来的？说话腔调还奇奇怪怪的。”  
邵明明被他一呛声，便从打击唐九洲的兴致里转移了注意力，但偏偏对着石凯这种耿直系的哨兵，唇枪舌战未必有效，拐弯抹角他也不懂，邵明明没有更高明的打击方式，只能憋了一口气，白眼一横：“我自然有我知道的方式，哪像你们啊，一点正常人际关系都不懂。”  
“切！什么正常人际关系？”石凯不给面子的白了他一眼：“你不就是扒着那个郭文韬了吗？一个个都是大嘴巴，传声筒呢。”  
“瞎说什么呢！”邵明明仿佛被踩了尾巴的猫一下跳了起来，尖声驳斥着。  
“谁瞎说了？”石凯又不怕他，比嗓门更是大他几分：“我昨天都看到你们在食堂后面说话呢，正常地方是不能聊天对吧非要鬼鬼祟祟的躲那地方。”  
邵明明一时间仿佛被扒了层皮，硬着头皮反驳道：“我是看到导师打招呼又怎么了？谁像你们啊一个个没礼貌的直呼名字。”  
“人蒲导愿意让唐九洲叫名字关你什么事啊？”  
经历过几个月的接触，石凯早就脱离了嘴拙的形象，直线思维反驳起来又快又狠，一点不留情面。  
反倒是唐九洲，因为石凯的话突然又想到了自己前几天去看蒲熠星的时候也见到了邵明明和郭文韬一起说话的场景，心里免不得便生出了几分怀疑。  
“那我和谁说话又关你什么事啊！”邵明明被石凯一闹腾，已经陷入了不讲逻辑道理的吵架状态。  
唐九洲看了他一眼，冷不丁突然道：“所以是郭文韬……导师跟你说了蒲导的行踪咯？他为什么非要暴露别人的行踪？”  
邵明明被他一打岔，下意识反驳：“人家都是导师随口说说罢了怎么就叫做故意暴露行踪？”  
“哦……”唐九洲点点头，看着邵明明：“所以确实就是郭文韬告诉你的了。”  
核心层向导哨兵的任务行为因为经常涉及一些秘密研究，所以具有保密性，除非特殊情况，一般不会让底层战斗役知道，更别提他们这些还没毕业的预备役了。所以从行为上来看，无论是说这事情的郭文韬还是对外八卦这事情的邵明明，都属于违背了塔内的规矩。  
“……又不是保密任务，”邵明明明显僵了一秒才反应过来，硬着头皮解释：“也没说不能说啊。”  
唐九洲点点头，倒是没继续逼他。  
好在邵明明也知道自己说漏了嘴，为避免被更多人诟病，也总算忍住了自己的炫耀欲，没在继续传播他听来的各种小道消息。

唐九洲盯着今天又是代替周峻纬来上实践课的郭文韬，总觉得邵明明说的那些话有些奇怪的地方在里面。那隐约的违和感就好似一道涟漪在水面上一闪而没，快得让他抓不住。要不是惦记着蒲熠星的计划，他甚至都想把邵明明找来重新盘问一遍了。  
只不过没等他考虑好要不要继续打探这事情，郭文韬反倒是来找他了。  
“郭导有事吗？”  
唐九洲看着他表情淡然又自若，郭文韬感觉自己一晃神似乎是看到了蒲熠星的惯用的神情，愣了愣才开口：“我看你今天课上精神不太好，是有什么问题吗？”  
问题？  
自然是没有的，不过是为了激发自己潜力提高精神阈不断在消耗精神力而已。不过这些话当然不可能告诉郭文韬，唐九洲平静地摇了摇头，回了句：“没有，郭导怕不是看错了吧。”  
“有心事不要瞒着啊跟导师说说比较好，”郭文韬看问不出什么，挤出一句安慰的话，又忽然加了句：“蒲熠星那头应该是有他的计划的，你不要多想。”  
“多想？”  
唐九洲垂下眼看他，郭文韬比他矮了一些，往日里小朋友大多是坐着觉得他还挺高，结果现在面对面站着，唐九洲甚至觉得这个人好像比蒲熠星还矮似的，浑身透着一股不爽朗的气息，令他下意识就有些抗拒感：“阿蒲有事当然是他自己的计划，和我没有关系。至于我有什么事情，应该也是我自己的事情，郭导为什么要扯在一起说呢？更何况，阿蒲的事情和郭导你也没关系吧？说那么多合适吗？”  
简而言之一句话，我的事情，蒲熠星的事情，我和蒲熠星之间的事情，又关你什么事呢？


	82. 八十一、试探

郭文韬没想到这个平时看起来有着几分怯懦的小孩居然这么能说，一时间被他讲得不知如何反驳。  
他结结巴巴地不知道嘴里说了什么，看周围有人看过来，又露出茫然无辜的神情来，仿佛有些无措地看着唐九洲，好半天才理顺了逻辑，小心翼翼般看着他，露出几分尴尬的笑容：“我不是这个意思……”  
唐九洲看着他，没说话，但眼神里明明白白写着：那你什么意思呢？  
郭文韬也说不清自己什么意思，他原本想从唐九洲这里打探一下蒲熠星是不是有什么异常，毕竟他从火树那边听说了蒲熠星去做了梳理实验，但没想到还没等火树那边有进一步的观察，这个人就突然和周峻纬一起组队出任务了。  
郭文韬一直有些怵周峻纬，和蒲熠星那种什么事情都不放心上的性格不同，周峻纬看起来温和可亲，日常带笑，但本质上却非常尖锐，边界意识极其强烈，反倒是个得罪不起的人。他想知道蒲熠星的情况，向同队的周峻纬打听自然是行不通了，便拐弯抹角得问到了唐九洲这里来。  
这也是因为邵明明和他聊天的时候说起过唐九洲特别得蒲熠星青眼，他也从齐思钧那边得知，蒲熠星确实对这个小孩特别关照。按齐思钧的说法，可爱出色的孩子谁都喜欢，毕竟他和周峻纬也挺喜欢这小孩，可惜郭文韬感受不到。  
不过这不妨碍他来打探消息。  
只是没想到，这个看起来软萌的小朋友，反击的时候也是如此棱角分明，让他一时间没得防备，失去了查探的先机。  
郭文韬嗫喏了半天不是这个意思，也没等来唐九洲给他一个台阶下，只好自己找个借口：“我就是看你们之前聊得挺好来问问。”  
“郭导不是说有问题就要问导师吗？”唐九洲将他刚刚说的话还了回去：“我有问题自然是去问蒲导了。”  
没等郭文韬继续，他又道：“说起来郭导和明明也挺好啊，有事没事都会聊一聊的，想来也是一样哦？”  
和郭文韬不一样，唐九洲说话的时候没有刻意压低声音，也没有那种扭捏作态的想要人回避的模样，落落大方得将话说得敞亮又逻辑，以至于郭文韬几次都没法立刻接上话，让一旁本来还想着回避的人都露出几分好奇的神色，虽然没有靠近，可一个个都是变异者，实践课上大家都精神域完整覆盖在周围，只要想听，哪有听不清的？  
郭文韬似乎是没法忍受被人这么围观，又没话找话闲扯了几句关心的话，最终还是没从唐九洲这里得到半分信息。

冷着脸送走了郭文韬，唐九洲这才开始思考对方来找他打探蒲熠星的状态是个什么目的。  
显然他想知道但是目前不知道阿蒲的状态，但没有可以问的地方，所以需要一个相对准确的信息。  
那么至少两点可以确定：  
第一，他确实知道那个梳理的仪器能做到些什么后果，以及他确实知道火树他们用这个仪器开始对蒲熠星做部分实验测试了。  
第二，现有实验结果显现不出任何异常，或者HEE和火树没有将发现的异常告诉他，让他产生了不安的感觉，所以忍不住自行打探。  
唐九洲摸了摸下巴，觉得有些奇怪。  
如果是实验没有任何异常，那火树他们应该也有追踪，但现在看来对方似乎还挺沉得住气。  
所以是第二种咯？  
如果是HEE隐瞒了部分实验结果，或者只是单纯的没有将实验异常部分告诉郭文韬，那原因呢？  
是不信任，还是另有所图？  
小朋友琢磨了一下，觉得另有所图的概率应该更大一些。  
毕竟按蒲熠星的说法，郭文韬如果已经知道了精神源实验的大部分内容并且已经尝试接受精神源来扩大自己的精神阈，那显然和HEE是一伙儿的并且早就应该符合HEE所期望的“可控制的变异者”的定位了，没必要还如此戒备不信任。  
所以就是另有所图咯？  
图什么呢？  
只是简单的图谋阿蒲能增长的精神力吗？这一点理论来说郭文韬应该也知道，算不得什么需要保密的部分。  
唐九洲觉得有些难以理解，他甚至都忍不住想要给蒲熠星发个消息来问问这里头的事情了。  
结果还没等他琢磨透，一旁的石凯见郭文韬走远了，凑了过来，手肘捅了桶他，低声问道：“找你干嘛呢？”  
“我也不知道，”唐九洲一脸茫然，“他问我阿蒲的事情，你说他一个哨兵，平时关系看起来和阿蒲还挺近的，居然来找我打听阿蒲的情况，奇怪吧？”  
左右他刚才和郭文韬说话也没瞒着人，所以石凯一问，他便说了个干脆。  
“是奇怪啊，”石凯学着他的样子托着个手肘，另一手支在上头摸着下巴也是露出疑惑的神情来：“蒲导有个什么事情，他们都不知道，还拐弯抹角来问你，我看这所谓的最合适的向导哨兵组合水分很大啊，搞不好就是人蒲导不想理这摊子名号，才故意不说事情的呢。还不如跟你关系近呢。”  
“说什么呢你……”唐九洲反手敲了他一下，“我说正经的呢。他干嘛非要来问阿蒲的事情啊？”  
“行吧行吧，正经的……”石凯随口应了他一句，又忍不住嘀咕着：“这种神神秘秘、拐弯抹角，这么见不得人的打探可不是好事啊。”  
“再说吧，”唐九洲觉得头大有些想不明白，决定还是回头问问再说，“正所谓若要人不知除非己莫为，做坏事必然会遭报应的。”  
他这话其实是指那精神源的事情，只不过石凯不知道，只当他是吐槽，便大力点头说了声对，转头便拖着人去林里练习了。


	83. 八十二、毕业季

郭文韬来找他打探的事情，唐九洲倒是想过要和蒲熠星说一下，毕竟总觉得哪里都不太对。结果还没等他有什么行动，倒是先遇到了齐思钧。  
因为实践课的内容由郭文韬代授，理论部分的内容就转交给了齐思钧。所以当下课的时候，唐九洲看到在门外等着他的齐思钧，倒也不算特别意外。  
“齐导。”  
他打了个招呼，身后本来正要走过去的邵明明和石凯也下意识停下来脚步，凑上来都喊了一声。  
“不用这么客气，就叫小齐哥呗。”  
齐思钧笑着回了一句，然后又和后头两个招呼了一声，问道：“吃个饭？”  
唐九洲应下了却没有提半句别的话，齐思钧仿佛也感觉到了什么，非常有默契的没有说多余的话。  
反倒是后头的邵明明，兴致相当高，叽叽喳喳说了许多废话之后突然话锋一转问道：“小齐哥怎么突然想到请我们吃法啊？”  
“谁想请你啊？”没等齐思钧回答，石凯先反驳：“说不定人家本来就想和九洲聊聊，是你自己硬挤进来的。”  
“说什么呢你！”邵明明背着齐思钧回了石凯一个白眼，毫不示弱：“你自己还不是硬跟着来了？”  
“诶你可以来我为什么不能来？”  
没等他们继续吵下去，就听齐思钧打圆场：“都来都来，也好久没见了正好聊聊。”  
唐九洲半拖着跟在后面看着他们，心中盘算着齐思钧到底只是习惯性找他们聊聊天还是有别的目的。  
好在吃饭的时候看起来齐思钧确实也只是随便聊聊天的模样，问了一圈他们最近的实践课情况，又问了一下理论这里的考核课题准备的程度。  
唐九洲本来对他倒也没什么防备，见聊的内容都挺正常，便也没多想，反而是邵明明因为小齐的话问起了他们毕业考试的事情，倒是让他多留心了几分。  
“这个暂时不能说啊，”齐思钧笑眯眯地说着拒绝的话，然后又说：“不过呢，多准备一点总是好的。”  
“哎，多少说一点嘛，要准备什么呢我都还没想好呢？”  
邵明明软着声音故意卖萌，正准备从齐思钧这里套话，却被石凯拆穿：“你不是说你已经准备起来了吗？”  
“我什么时候说过了？”  
他下意识反驳。  
“你昨天还说过，什么组队的，要提前准备什么材料和护具，”石凯半点不留情面：“还说是有内部消息呢。”  
邵明明猝不及防被揭穿，想到先前和旁人吹得时候确实也没遮掩，被听到倒也是可能，立马换了口气说：“这不是根据之前的各种消息总结的吗？”  
“还之前的各种消息呢？”  
石凯学他口气重复了一遍，然后冷笑一声：“九洲啊，你说我们怎么没听到什么消息啊？”  
“那是你们人际关系不好，怪谁呢？”  
“哦？你人际关系好倒是说说谁说的啊？”  
眼看着他们没完没了的模样，唐九洲扫了眼在一旁略显尴尬的齐思钧，心中一道微妙的感觉一晃而过，没抓住，但他下意识开口道：“没办法啊，我们没有这种‘特别好’的人际关系呢。”  
“哎不要这样不要这样，”齐思钧看着气氛不对开始打圆场，然后帮着解释说：“其实这次的情况我们也不知道，到现在还没确定。”  
“嗯？”  
这下不仅邵明明他们吵不起来，连唐九洲都觉得意外了：“有特殊情况吗？”  
“嗯，主要是没有决定吧。”  
可能涉及到了部分不能说的内容，齐思钧快速带过一句，便岔开话题：“其实你们参考前几次也可以。”  
以前的预备役考核内容都属于公开项目，所以查阅起来也不费劲。  
“不是说这次难度会升级吗？”  
邵明明好奇问道：“和以前的项目还能相似吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
这次轮到齐思钧好奇了。  
邵明明赶忙避重就轻：“没，我就是听人说起的。”  
“那你消息还挺广啊。”石凯又忍不住吐槽他那做作的模样。  
“其实都差不多，考核只是检测一下你们的学习成果是否合适在塔内继续生活下去，不会有太大的难度变动的。”  
齐思钧安慰了他们一番，最终也没说到底会怎么样。  
唐九洲难得安静得在一旁看着，听他们说了一圈，脑海中那隐隐约约的感觉，就好似忽然有了方向。


	84. 八十三、反常感

果不其然，和唐九洲预料的一样，一顿饭后，匆匆聊了会儿，邵明明便找了个借口先走了，随后石凯因为也说不上什么话题，加上还有哨兵的训练需求，也告辞了。  
唐九洲正想顺着这个借口也开溜，便听齐思钧喊了他一声：“九洲，等下。”  
“哦。”  
唐九洲心道一句来了，面上只是露出几分意外，和石凯挥挥手，算是道别。  
“齐导有事吗？”  
即便是心里已经有所猜测，但唐九洲依旧是保持了平静的模样询问道。  
“叫我小齐哥就行。”他顿了顿，一边和他往外走，一边又道：“倒也没什么事情，就好久没见了，想聊聊。”  
“还好吧，这不是前几天才见过吗？”  
齐思钧最近给他们代课，要说见面频率其实比之前来得多才对。  
“嗯，”齐思钧笑了笑，点点头：“就是好久没说话了。”  
唐九洲没作声，等着他下文。  
果然没多久，就听他问道：“那个，你和阿蒲怎么样了？”  
“啊？”  
小朋友露出不解的表情看向他，反问：“什么怎么样？蒲导不是出任务去了吗？”  
“不是，”齐思钧似乎有什么很想知道的事情，却又似乎不知道如何开口，不是了半天，最后却问了个不太合适的问题：“阿蒲和你，不是匹配度很高吗？有决定吗？”  
“决定？”唐九洲反应过来他的意思，心中微妙地生出几分抗拒感来：“齐导是想问匹配结对吗？”  
唐九洲毫不掩饰地皱了眉头，神情有些困扰又有些不解：“我和阿蒲都是向导啊，你忘了吗？”  
他看着齐思钧的表情十分直白，显而易见得透出了不喜得模样：“而且这种问题，齐导问蒲老师还行，问我，不太合适吧？”  
向导和哨兵的匹配结合本就是十分私密的决定，如果双方关系稳定并且已经公开倒也算了，但如果只是因为匹配度高而被起哄追问的话，那就好似挖人隐私曝光于大庭广众之下，十分得失礼。  
更何况，唐九洲还只是预备役，和他的关系也没有密切到和蒲熠星那般可以完全坦然信任的程度，被这么追问，就显得有失分寸，颇为反常。  
按道理，齐思钧本就是颇为注意小节的人，不至于连这些细节门道都看不清，但偏偏他还特意选了单独相处的时间来问这个。唐九洲可不觉得他单纯是关心自己，毕竟，蒲熠星那个高匹配宽容度的精神力，盯着的人多了去了。  
果然，被他一抢白，齐思钧立刻不好意思起来，尬笑了一会儿，颇为苍白得解释道：“我这不是好奇就随口问了，你别多心啊。”  
多心什么呢？  
唐九洲很想反问一句，不过想到蒲熠星和他说的要尽量装什么都不知道，便随口应了一声“哦”，没在这个话题上继续下去。  
“其实就是因为这几天看他们又去出任务了，阿蒲上次回来不是很累嘛，”小齐似乎还想给自己找些理由，努力辩解着：“我想如果他选定人匹配了说不定就好些了。”  
“阿蒲是向导也不是哨兵，就算结对匹配也是要选择哨兵的，”唐九洲理所当然得说着：“如果是那样，以他现在这种出任务就很消耗精神力的情况来看，不匹配才是对的吧？”  
说完他还点了点头，仿佛是发现什么关键点似的，自言自语道：“哦，难怪阿蒲不肯匹配，又要出任务又要给人固定梳理，那岂不是更累？”  
齐思钧本来还想说什么，结果听他这么一句，剩下的话堵在喉咙里，一下子说不出来了。反倒是唐九洲，好似什么都没察觉般追着齐思钧问道：“说起来，蒲熠星他到底是什么任务啊？塔里的向导的任务这么困难的吗？都有周导跟着里，怎么我觉得他还是每次都很累呢？”  
说完他还故意顿了顿，装作突然想起来一样：“说起来我上次还听说他做了什么精神调节？还是什么精神力试验来着。阿蒲都这么累了，还要配合精神力实验的吗？”  
“这个……”齐思钧被他一连串的问题追问得差点答不上来，支支吾吾了半天才说：“这不太好说……”  
他露出一种“这事情需要保密”的神色来，想岔开任务的话题，转而道：“其实也没有那么大消耗，那个精神力研究是帮他恢复的。”  
“啊？”唐九洲露出恍然的表情，“原来是给向导做精神梳理那种的吗？”  
齐思钧想了想觉得这个说法也没什么问题，又想到火树的那个研究好像也不算什么严格保密的内容，核心层内知道的人不少，他想着卖唐九洲一个好，也好让他不要对蒲熠星出任务后的精神力消耗过于关注，便顺着说道：“对，塔内有帮助未结对的战斗役成员恢复的实验设备的。”  
“这样啊……”唐九洲露出若有所思的表情，“那，这么说像郭导那种出任务回来之后其实完全可以交给实验设备啊，为什么还要盯着阿蒲呢？尤其当时阿蒲也刚刚出任务回来，自己都没恢复。”  
他这一下峰回路转打得齐思钧有些措手不及，整个人刹那失语，不知该怎么回答才好。一方面他确实没法解释郭文韬一定要选择蒲熠星梳理的目的是什么，但毕竟从HEE这里就是这么安排的，他也没法调整系统记录。另一方面，根据火树的说法，那套仪器设备似乎也不是没有给郭文韬用过，效果也挺好，但偏偏最优解还是要定期由向导进行专门的精神梳理。这里面到底是怎么个原因，确实超过了他的知晓范围。


	85. 八十四、各路算计

好在唐九洲也不过是个心直口快的性子，想到就说，说完就结束，并没有追着问的意思。亦或者，他也看出齐思钧并没有回答这个问题的可能性，并没有在这个问题上纠缠不休，反而主动岔开了话题。  
“说起来小齐哥你们是要代课到预备役考核吗？”  
眼看着毕业季日期越来越近，却始终没有一个明确的考核内容，各种风声平地而起却也没有导师出来解释或者驳斥。总体上透着一股子故意让人猜测揣摩，甚至有些故意搅混水的意图在里面，完全不符合正常预备役考核应该有的模样。  
“这个，应该是吧。”眼看唐九洲没有在之前的问题上再过关注，齐思钧偷偷松了口气，面对预备役考核的事情，就没有那么紧张了，毕竟在他看来，作为正在备考的小朋友，关心这个太正常不过了。  
“那怎么这次还没决定考核形式呢？”  
果然唐九洲露出几分困扰的模样：“也不说到底要怎么考，可怎么准备呢。”  
“这个，其实不会很难的。”齐思钧安慰他：“这几次预备役的考核其实没有直接落选的，毕竟你们能从圣所出来就已经满足入塔的条件了。”  
“啊？”唐九洲露出非常惊讶的表情，反问他：“不是说塔的考核非常严格的吗？”  
正因为塔的要求极端严苛才会让圣所合格毕业生入塔之后还要作为预备役学习实践三个月，然后必须再次考核通过，才能成为正式役。如果按齐思钧的说法，那岂不是这三个月都是白瞎的？  
“主要是因为塔现在人手不够，所以对于预备役来说，如果考核分数低一点，可能会编入底层探索队，执行一些比较简单的任务。”  
齐思钧主要负责人事方面的事情，对这些情况倒是比较了解，想着小朋友很快就要转为正式役，按照对方A级的精神力，未来也是核心层的新生力量，这些事情便也没有瞒着他的必要。  
“诶？”唐九洲点点头，露出了然的神色，“我记得这里塔好像收了好几批预备役了吧？圣所送我们来的时候还说亏得是因为塔缺人否则还没有这么多名额，原来已经人手不足到这个程度了吗？”  
齐思钧下意识觉得他这话似乎有点问题，但想想好像也是那么回事，便点了点头感慨道：“是啊，任务多人手不足啊。”  
“哦，难怪呢。”  
唐九洲也感慨了一句，似乎是想明白了什么一样。  
“难怪什么？”  
齐思钧好奇了。  
“难怪郭导对明明说肯定能通过。”唐九洲耸了耸肩，似乎并不在意：“一开始邵明明说他一定能过的时候，我还觉得奇怪呢，毕竟不是要求最低B-吗？”  
齐思钧闻言一惊，正打算解释，又听唐九洲问他：“说起来，这么忙，郭导怎么不出任务呢？”  
小朋友睁大眼睛看着齐思钧，满是好奇：“我看周导好像一直都在忙，连阿蒲都忙不过来了，说明任务很重啊，但塔里第一哨兵不是郭导吗？怎么反而他倒是很清闲的样子？还来问我们考试准备的怎么样，不懂可以问他，他比较有空。”  
末了还加了一句：“好奇怪啊。”  
可不是奇怪吗？  
奇怪到齐思钧连反驳的话都想不出来。  
这个行程安排不全部是根据战斗役的需求程度来调整的，蒲熠星最近几次任务都是由HEE直接安排的，反倒是周峻纬，大概是出于担心或者本身有别的打算，连带着和阿蒲组队了好几次。  
“这个……我也不是很清楚，”  
齐思钧也没想出个理由来解释，在唐九洲的目光下近乎结巴得说道：“可能因为他经验多，比较合适最后的实践课吧。”  
“是吗？”唐九洲目露疑惑，“可郭导实践课上也不说什么内容啊，只是让我们自由发挥，还说只要发挥了就能打高评分。大家对他的这个评价也觉得很不能理解呢。”  
唐九洲摊了摊手，似乎很无奈：“大概这是最强的理解和我们不一样吧。”  
齐思钧无言以对到想要狼狈而逃。这种话如果是石凯或者邵明明对着他说都不会有唐九洲这种效果。  
但偏偏说这话的本身是一个极其优秀，精神力评级A，甚至目前看得出还有很大成长潜力的唐九洲，那这话听起来就不是微妙那么简单了。  
要不是可以确定唐九洲不是那种含沙射影的性子，齐思钧都要觉得这话嘲讽到打脸。  
可即便如此，这接二连三的意外反应还是让齐思钧觉得难以应对，原本和唐九洲说的事情似乎也不太重要了，甚至于连交谈的心情都撑不起来，令他不由自主地匆匆找了个借口，也不管是不是能圆过话来，在生活区附近和唐九洲说了声不好意思，转身便走了。


	86. 八十五、逻辑

齐思钧的反应对唐九洲来说，既在预料之内又有几分意外。  
诚如齐思钧本身所想的，唐九洲既不是个喜欢含沙射影的，也不是个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，但并不表示，这些乱七八糟的东西他全然不懂。  
好比周峻纬之前闲聊时随口说的，人可以活得很复杂，但最好还是通透些，简单干净的思考方式不仅对自己好，也更容易看透一些事情。他当时说这个话，其实意指蒲熠星这个人，总喜欢把问题考虑的非常复杂，对于目的，如果其中有所困难或者意外的话，也非要思量到极端周全，然后绕好多个圈子，才去执行那个近乎于万无一失的方法。  
蒲熠星称之为最优解，周峻纬嘲笑他是克莱因瓶的思考模式。  
他们这两个本是笑谈，但唐九洲倒是记住了。  
所以他才意识到了一些问题。  
从齐思钧特意留下来等他开始，然后是各种看似闲聊却带着微妙的探究的谈话内容，这要不是因为石凯和邵明明之前一起吃饭打乱了齐思钧的节奏，其实他可能有更多的内容想要问。  
正好唐九洲也有想要问的事情，这才顺其自然的跟他聊了下去。  
结果么，只能说一半一半。  
唐九洲之前就对蒲熠星的任务程度感觉到了奇怪，作为向导，而且是一个不以战斗力为主要输出的向导，应该是很少去开拓式的任务的，这算是向哨执行任务里面的一个默认理论模式，当然，如果对方是个战斗力本身就很强，那么作为精神力和战斗力可以互相辅助的向导而言，确实是开拓式任务的最佳人选。  
但以唐九洲对蒲熠星的了解，对方只能说战斗力不弱，但绝对不合适长期战斗在最前线。因为蒲熠星在塔内有非常多的梳理任务。  
这部分事情也是之前和齐思钧、周峻纬他们熟悉了之后才知道的。因为塔扩充的速度比较快，预备役中配比度高结对成功的向导哨兵组合却不多，很多人底层战斗役的哨兵在完成任务后经常陷入精神力消耗过大的状态里，但因为底层向导的精神梳理能力跟不上哨兵的消耗速度，所以在核心层内经常有几个向导会开展引导式梳理，解决大部分哨兵的精神状态问题。而蒲熠星因为精神力特别强的关系，往往就是这个被经常派去给下层梳理的人。  
这从行为上是无可指摘，但从逻辑上来说，未免过于浪费和消耗。  
唐九洲一开始并不知道这个情况，只是和蒲熠星接触的时间久了才慢慢反应过来，这人一天到晚看起来没什么精神的模样，原来还真的是精神力消耗过度。而向导和哨兵又不一样，鲜少有向导需要进行精神梳理的，因为向导的精神图景本身就比较完整，又是以精神力见长，一般也只是因为给哨兵做梳理才有少量消耗，所以大部分都是靠自身来恢复的。  
蒲熠星之前也一样，但因为消耗过量的关系，他的恢复力即便再强也跟不上精神力的消耗，更何况除了底层战斗役的哨兵，他还要负责核心层哨兵的梳理。  
尤其是郭文韬。  
唐九洲就是从这个人身上开始起疑的。  
说真的，作为一个从圣所出来的预备役，在见到真人之前，他对于塔内最强向导和哨兵都有所敬仰。但因为自身是向导的缘故，对于蒲熠星了解的更清楚一点，虽然不止一次被邵明明嘲笑就是个迷弟心态，但对于唐九洲来说这种心态没什么不好的，不仅可以让他向着自己的目标更近一些，也能让他更有动力前进。  
而和蒲熠星熟悉之后，更是坚定了他的想法。这个人确实符合唐九洲对向导的一切设定：精神力强大、包容度极高，反应迅捷，责任心也很强。  
人类多少都有些慕强心态，尤其当这个强者的形象经得起观察和考量的时候，就更值得信赖和亲近了。  
然而这个判定标准却在郭文韬身上失效了。  
唐九洲摇了摇头，想了想觉得也不算失效，只能说，起到了“去光环”的效果。  
这个最强哨兵，似乎除了那些明面上的战斗记录，并没有更多拿得出手的东西。同样作为哨兵的导师，周峻纬在课上无论是从理论还是战斗经验上都更具有个人理解，分析战况、开拓地图的课程不仅说得详细，还有站位极高的个人见地，出色地有目共睹。  
对比之下，郭文韬的理论课一直都只有照本宣科的内容。对于学生来说，一个只会念课本然后划个考试重点的导师，确实非常无聊了，何况他们这又不是应试教育。想到石凯不止一次嚷嚷着郭导实践课对于突发情况都反应不过来的事情，唐九洲就觉得这人的实际印象和传说形象，撕裂得有些魔幻了。  
所以他产生了疑惑，疑惑之下，便是部分“传闻”的逻辑崩盘。  
为什么最强哨兵出站的次数比一般高层战斗役的出站次数更少？  
为什么每次回来他一定要指定蒲熠星进行梳理，哪怕阿蒲还要负责底层战斗役的精神引导工作？  
为什么一样是哨兵，周峻纬却很少和他合作战斗，反而更愿意去带领一些普通高层战斗役进行任务？  
为什么蒲熠星作为向导却要比寻常哨兵出站的几率更高？  
为什么齐思钧同样作为核心层向导却不需要承担更多的精神引导任务？  
这些问题乍一看似乎毫无关联，但当唐九洲知道，原来塔内其实是有可以进行精神梳理的休眠舱的时候，所有混乱的逻辑，突然就在一个点上，被拎了出来，骤然突兀。


	87. 八十六、双向试探

因为不合理，所以怀疑。  
而随着和蒲熠星的关系更为密切，知道的事情更多之后，这种怀疑就慢慢有了一点指向性。  
唐九洲从来都不是迟钝的，虽然看起来大大咧咧，但出于向导的本质和个性本身，他在感受性方面极为敏感。对人的情绪变化，以及旁人对他的态度状态，即便有所隐藏，唐九洲依旧可以感觉到差异性。  
这其实也是他和蒲熠星熟悉之后没有因近距离而“崩人设”的原因之一，毕竟如果能切实从对方身上感受到真诚，那即便不是传奇人物，作为朋友也是令人极为舒坦的。  
只不过这种敏锐度，在旁人身上可能就会有另一种变化了。  
譬如郭文韬。  
明明言谈中表达出各种试图亲近的模样，可情绪里微妙的抗拒感、话术上的引导性还有那种经不得别人反驳或者质疑的性格，都在他日常表现中糅合出了一种若有若无的敌意，以至于每次这人靠近要说什么话的时候，都会让唐九洲生出一种毛骨悚然的警惕感。  
仿佛被毒蛇盯上的猎物一样，免不得生出抗拒。  
而另一方面则是邵明明。  
作为同一个圣所出来的同僚，唐九洲对于邵明明的认知曾一度保持在可以作为朋友的基础上。虽然邵明明有时候确实说话很不得体，但总体来说，他确实是一个在努力，或者说在试图努力往上前进的人。对于一个具有积极性试图提高自己的人，即使手段未必那么光彩，但唐九洲觉得这个人还是可以的。  
毕竟能忍受自己话多，也能在自己闹小脾气的时候吵过就算的人不算多。作为一个很珍惜认识的朋友的唐九洲来说，有缺点的朋友也是朋友。  
但这个朋友从郭文韬出现之后就有些急转直下的奇怪了。  
唐九洲回忆着最近的邵明明，态度冷漠只是一个很普通的变化，更多的是一种出现一种微妙的傲慢感。就好像有什么东西令他生出一种胜券在握的自信，以至于看别人都透出一种高高在上的自满，言语之间也颇有一种“已经和你们这些预备役都不在一个层面”的刻意的疏离感来。  
这种转变令平时言语就有些守不住分寸的邵明明变得更尖刻了，变得更不容许别人的评价，更介意旁人的眼光，换句话说，疑心病和假想敌的抗拒感更强烈了。  
唐九洲一开始还觉得是不是自己多心了，结果某次和石凯吐槽的时候，对方一连串得疯狂输出说得都是邵明明的奇怪行径，这让唐九洲确定了自己的猜测。  
是的，回想起来，最初的变化应该是自己和蒲熠星突然关系好了起来的时候，邵明明好多次拐着弯的酸过他，当时唐九洲只觉得自己是有些做得不妥，毕竟作为预备役和正式役的核心层关系这么好，确实有些失当。  
但现在结合郭文韬的事情在看，就会觉得这里面的情绪变化未必有那么简单。  
而从郭文韬身上牵出对齐思钧的怀疑，则是多少都有些出乎唐九洲的预判。  
他一开始只是因为蒲熠星承担了过多的精神引导，而同样作为核心层的高层向导的齐思钧却没有在固定的精神引导向导的名单里。唐九洲曾好奇问过一次，齐思钧的解释是因为他的精神图景包容度并不高，范围比较窄，并不合适做大范围的精神引导。  
这理由合情合理，唐九洲记住了，甚至觉得周峻纬好几次都让蒲熠星做梳理而不是选择精神状态更好的齐思钧也是因为这个原因。即便后来知道了这些人的精神力匹配程度都很高，属于选谁都一样的状态，他也没有多去想这个问题。  
直到今天。  
是的，唐九洲是直到今天才对齐思钧生出了怀疑。怀疑的种子落入心里就立刻生根发芽，令他不问不快。  
所以他选择了去试探。  
说起来这还是郭文韬的缘故。  
因为昨天的实践课被郭文韬闪烁其辞的打探，再加上蒲熠星异常的任务安排，让唐九洲多多少少生出了一些警惕心。因为他知道蒲熠星现在做的事情，怕是最后要闹出很大的动静来，所以对于那些想从他这里打探出什么消息的行为，已经变得极为敏锐。  
而恰恰，齐思钧送上门来。  
哪怕一开始抱着些许的期待，认为他只是想和自己聊聊天吃个饭，唐九洲也不得不承认，齐思钧最后表现出来的目的，也只有“打探”两个字。  
说真的，以齐思钧和他的关系，如果真好奇蒲熠星这里的情况，干脆大大方方的问一下，唐九洲或许还不会生疑。因为在他看来，小齐就是这么一个会对别人非常关系的人，热情到有些自来熟。  
但齐思钧却意外的选择了迂回的方式，问他的情况、问蒲熠星的情况，甚至还问了周峻纬的情况。每一句看似不同，最后总结起来却都指向一个问题：最近蒲熠星精神力状态如何？  
这恰好和郭文韬的目的达成了同步。  
所以，即便不愿相信，唐九洲也不得不承认，或许齐思钧比他们、比蒲熠星知道的事情，要多很多，也要早很多。  
即便在这种情况下，唐九洲依旧感受不到齐思钧身上的恶意，甚至询问的情绪里面确实是关怀大于探究。可这一切，也无法证明，齐思钧在眼前的状况下，到底扮演了一个怎样的角色。  
唐九洲忽然间就觉得有些累了。


	88. 八十七、逃避

举目皆敌，无所依凭。  
这就是他的感觉。  
虽然有些夸张了，但多少袒露了唐九洲内心的不安。  
那种生于敏感之下，隐藏在性格内面的不自信，令他的不安在内心涌动着微弱的波澜，却又不足以彰显在表面，令他失常。  
小朋友背对着人群叹了口气，连番变故让他不由得想要快速成长起来。  
即便做不到，也想要成为蒲熠星那样的人，至少可以扛起各种艰难处境而不至于自乱阵脚。  
念头到了这里，唐九洲忽然就很想很想蒲熠星。  
那种想念从内心生出忽然萌发，在重重叠叠的不安里被放大，最后重重地扎入唐九洲的情绪深处，翻涌出另一种先前被他忽略的疑惑来。  
他和蒲熠星，到底算什么关系呢？  
从自认的迷弟角度来说，蒲熠星就好像他的目标，是榜样，是标杆，是他的引导者。但从感情上来说，他觉得这不单纯是导师是领路人的感觉，至少对于一样具有引领作用的周峻纬，他便没有那么多亲昵的感觉，即便他清楚知道对方一样可靠、优秀而出众。  
从关系上来说，蒲熠星都敢将精神锚点放在自己身上，这种信任也绝对不是一种简单的认可和投缘。  
可除此之外呢？  
唐九洲忽然有一点点茫然，他不确定自己表达的感情是否如内心所感受到的那样恰如其分，因为他自己都不知道，这种喜欢到底该如何分类。是身为学生的敬仰还是身为同行者的依赖，亦或者已经掺和了其他成分？  
而蒲熠星呢？  
他甚至都看不透对方。  
要说不好吧，他是没见过比蒲熠星对自己更好的人了，也没见过蒲熠星对别人有过更好的行为了。但要说哪里完全不一样，唐九洲甚至找不出参照系来。蒲熠星喜欢自己吗？是对晚辈的喜欢，还是对于一个有天赋的同行者的认可，亦或者是因为匹配度最高所以更多了几分期待？  
好像什么都有，又好像什么都不是。  
当一个问题不去思考的时候，问题并不会生出什么困扰。但当困扰生成的时候，问题就成了缠足的荆棘，令人举步维艰。  
唐九洲一时间被思念和自疑纠缠，以至于困存于脑内的那些对核心层的质疑，对郭文韬的抗拒，对HEE的行为的探究，都被情绪中的不安淹没了去，在敏锐的感知中彼此纠葛得难分难解，最终化作一种不可见的沉重感，席卷了他全身，令他生出更深的忐忑来。  
唐九洲有一瞬间竟生出了一种逃避的意识，然而转瞬又将那退缩怯弱的自己给丢弃了。那不是他选择的方向，也不是他目标所在的模样。小朋友在内心给自己打气，深呼吸又深吸气，最终沉下心来。  
无论如何，有问题不去找解决方法是不对的，单纯的逃避也不能让问题自我消弭。既然如此，还不如直面不可知的未来，去找一个自己所认可的答案。  
但他依旧很想蒲熠星，这是一种出于本能的，无法遏制的心态。  
小朋友看着自己不知不觉又走到了单人阅览室门口，突然就忍不住笑出声来。  
不用思考，率直的小朋友直接用权限开门进去了。  
不大的房间里空荡荡的，先前的各种偶遇如同幻觉一般在他面前闪过，唐九洲不动声色锁上门，抓过抱枕学着蒲熠星的样子往懒人沙发里一躺，整个人被绒面布料包裹的时候，隐藏在不安之后的阴冷随着周围熟悉的气息而消退消去。  
他自言自语道：“阿蒲你在哪里啊？”  
其实还有一句话，他更想问：蒲熠星，你到底什么时候才肯将自己的计划和目的，坦率的告诉我呢？  
你们这些大人啊，弯弯绕绕的，真的很令人头大啊。  
猜来猜去的，很累啊。


	89. 八十八、准备工作

唐九洲猛然从睡梦中惊醒，在一看时间，已经到了临近傍晚的时候。  
因为思考的事情太多，心里又充满了不安，他在情绪反复煎熬中竟然不知不觉睡了过去。好在也没耽误多久，反而因为这么一睡，整个人倒是清醒了不少。  
他挣扎着从懒人沙发里爬了起来，扯过一旁的矮几，从桌肚里翻出纸笔铺在桌面上，然后整个人靠在沙发上，眼睛直愣愣地看着前方，仿若发呆似得考虑起各种问题来。  
或许是日有所思便夜有所梦，方才只是短短的一会儿休憩，倒是让他在梦里看到了几个盲点。  
唐九洲顺着那残留的一点印象想了想，一边在纸上涂涂抹抹写了起来。  
他现在有很多事情需要去做，而时间却变得极其稀少。  
时间！时间！时间！  
三个巨大的感叹号下面，留下他快速又好看的书写痕迹：  
第一是精神力。  
这是他目前最要紧的事情，无论从哪个角度来说，唐九洲现在都没有资格参与到蒲熠星他们的计划中去，因为他的身份不够，也因为他的实力也不够。  
说来好笑，一个A级的向导，无论放在哪个分哨塔内都是拿的出手的战斗力，即便丢到主塔里去都是佼佼者的存在。可偏偏蒲熠星说了，他目前的精神力根本经不起那些试验品的冲击，如果想要帮忙，那就需要更强。  
唐九洲原本对他这个说法倒是没什么疑问，可经历过郭文韬和齐思钧的试探，加上确定了即便是邵明明这样的存在也有机会参与到战斗役，他忽然就生出了一点怀疑。  
必须进化到A+只是因为战斗任务需要吗？还是说是有别的目的性呢？  
想到这里，小朋友免不得又有些怨怼，蒲熠星这种什么事情都不肯说清楚的性格真的很烦人。  
他想了想，笔尖在纸上快速写下了一个简单的时间表，用来规划精神力的练习。毕竟方法已经有了，需要的不过还是时间。  
小朋友稍稍叹了口气，然后又换了个思路，重新翻了一张纸出来，写下几个人的名字。  
蒲熠星、周峻纬、齐思钧、郭文韬、火树……  
等等一串，想了想在最上方又写了个HEE，然后将自己的名字写在了蒲熠星的下方，随后快速画了几条线将各个名字划分在不同阵营，再在关系线上开始写每个人的目的。  
这是唐九洲从梦里得到的灵感。  
每个人的行为都有其目的性，当行为出现不可解释的矛盾点的时候，观察其目的性就成了唯一的指向性。  
按照正常人类行为判断，通常情况下没有人类会选择具有损害自身利益的目标去执行。当一个事情被设定为目标或者执行对象的时候，其执行过程中所具备的不确定性、危险性和自我利益损耗性和目标达成后的利益度应该是呈正相关的。  
简单来说，没有人会去做一个单纯的没有任何利益性的事情。  
即便是他现在，也是出于一个自保，一个是想要帮助阿蒲脱离被利用的处境。  
从目的性来说也是具有“自我利益性”的行为。  
所以……  
他看了看纸面上纷乱的关系，笔尖一下一下地敲击在桌面上，笃笃笃的声响如用一串细碎的链子，将他的几个猜测连贯了起来。  
这是蒲熠星和他交流的过程中被刻意遮掩过去的，也是他一直觉得在明面上存在矛盾的点。  
HEE到底想要什么？  
她通过现在的“研究”或者说“实验”最终可以得到怎样的实验体？而这些实验体，又能让她达成什么目标呢？  
蒲熠星之前说的时候提过一句，说HEE是想要可控的变异者。  
但唐九洲看着自己笔下的关系引导，隐隐约约感觉这个答案可能不对，至少不全对。  
或者应该说，蒲熠星应该是知道了什么却没有说出来。  
在唐九洲看来，无论是可控的变异者还是不可控的变异者，在HEE的实验里都存在，并且是持续存在。只不过这两种里面，对于可控的部分使用了更高程度更安全系数的试验方式，而对于不可控的变异者，则采取了更极端且具有不明确后遗症的方式。  
前者以郭文韬为例，获得了更强的精神力，并且具有增长性，同时任务次数和强度出于一种较低风险的状态，既能刷战绩又能保安全，各方面来看都是一个长期获利并且合作愉快的情况。  
后者以各种底层战斗役为主，现在或许还应该加上蒲熠星本身。精神力大量消耗，战斗状况复杂并且长期执行价值系数不高的开拓式任务，没有明确效益回报因此也没有自身价值评估的提高。  
一样是实验样本，实验体都是本身颇为出色的变异者，仅仅因为理念不合就将塔内重要的核心层变异者作为“弃子”一样来进行实验，这种行为怎么看都觉得非常诡异。  
而现在还要加上齐思钧这里得来的信息。  
唐九洲想了想，在郭文韬和齐思钧的名字下方空隙处写了个邵明明。  
根据他上次听到的内容，显然邵明明也会在部分知情的前提下加入试验，从郭文韬跟他说的内容来看，应该属于可控安全方式下的实验体。  
当然，这目前还看不出来，需要持续观察。  
唐九洲想着又在他名字旁边画了个问号，才将思路又回到HEE的目的上来。  
他准备用最简单的方式来考虑：根据实验所能达成的各种后果，HEE要怎么做才能利益最大化呢？  
小朋友盯着纸面看了许久，突然一阵恶寒涌上来。  
他想到了一个可能性，令他不寒而栗的可能性。


	90. 八十九、HEE的利益所在

什么样的目标最为便捷明确？  
什么的利益最便于中饱私囊？  
什么样的群体最利于操控使用？

当眼下的局面指向最根本的利益关系的时候，最根本的问题也暴露于面前。  
而当三个问题的答案彼此印证的时候，那便是最终的答案。  
也是HEE的目的。  
蒲熠星说HEE想要制造可控的变异者。  
这句话没错，但实际上，正如唐九洲所猜测的那样，他的话只说了一半。  
唐九洲不确定蒲熠星是没发现还是不想说，但既然自己都能意识到这里面另有玄机，想来蒲熠星没注意到的概率实在太低了。毕竟按周峻纬的说法，他对HEE产生怀疑也不是现在，而是更早的时候。  
唐九洲盯着桌上的纸，眼神放空，脑子里却沸腾一片。  
他在想，只是单纯可控的变异者，其实并不能带来更多的利益，也不符合塔大量招收预备役转为底层战斗役的行为。毕竟大量扩充人手只能造成塔的经济支出更高，收益是降低的。而人不会做损害自己利益的事情，除非这个事情能带来更大的好处。  
所以，最终明确的利益点，就是HEE能从这一系列的事情里得到什么？或者应该说，她从一开始就想得到什么呢？  
不是可控的变异者，而是大量可消耗、可制作、可量产的底层变异者。  
正因为是底层的，无论是消耗在战斗中还是在开拓式任务中，都会具有一定比例，如果HEE利用某些手段遮掩了这部分的增长率，而将消耗掉的变异者转化成中层战斗役成员，那么在分哨塔绩效评级中，依旧是优秀而醒目的。  
至于高层可控变异者……  
唐九洲忍不住冷笑了一声，只怕这才是意外。  
将底层战斗役当做消耗品使用，将圣所的预备役当做补充品，利用底层战斗力的消耗，扩大分哨塔的影响力范围，并且快速更替抛弃已经失去战斗力的变异者，将他们残存的精神力作为源头给中层战斗役做补给，进行可控化操作，建立一批完全受自己控制的中层战斗队员，再利用这些人去作为分哨塔对外比拼主力队伍。  
这过程中，即便有中层战斗役的消耗也无所谓，毕竟底层战斗役足够多，多到足以让她利用实验堆砌出不少中层战斗役来。而在这个过程中出现的高层战斗役或者核心层战斗役，那基本就是意外之喜，不仅可以提高分哨塔的核心竞争力，还能利用这部分人群向下进行洗脑。  
说白了，现在的HEE从头到尾都没想过要让分哨塔进行进化提升，她的眼光永远向下，盯着最近的那个目的，收敛最容易聚拢的利益，将底层变异者的生存量化成数据指标来充盈她的利益空间……  
令人恶寒的手段。  
唐九洲往后一倒，只觉得整个人都缓不过来。他没有证据，确实无法为自己的猜想佐以任何实证，但剖开一切表象之后，唯有这一点，才是足以让HEE放弃一切明面上的好处，甚至能让她放弃道德底线，放下塔的管理者的身段和自傲，将一切龌龊手段用尽，然后去斩获的足够大的利益。  
确实，若是按照这个线路进行下去，很快大部分圣所的预备役都会流入HEE的底层，快速成长的经济实力和看似光鲜的中等战斗力队伍，足以让她在总塔考核中脱颖而出，有着前人后人都无法比肩的成长速度和收益效率。  
只不过这种盈利模式，如同镜花水月，好比膨胀的肥皂泡在阳光下闪烁着明媚的彩虹光衍，最后却免不了破碎的结局。  
大量消耗的底层战斗役终究会走向末路，数据即便一时半刻可以做平，但最后的实际值只要累计超过分哨塔警戒线，依旧会引起主塔的注意，到时候即便可以隐瞒关于精神力抽取的事情，但根据既往的情况判定，大概率上只会暂停预备役输入，调整恢复到正常损耗后重做评估再次开放。  
这不是个长久的路子、  
唐九洲想着，但是对于HEE来说大概无所谓。  
这个人恐怕从来没想过要将分哨塔真正经营下去，她应该从头到尾，只想打造一个属于她自己的，可以带走的，在任何一个地方都能快速收割利益的可控的变异者团队。  
如水蛭一般，在一处狠狠吸血，脑满肠肥之后丢弃那没有利用价值的宿主，再换一个地方继续吸血为生，直到她成为一个无人可以动摇的庞然大物，真正意义上能对所有的变异者进行控制。  
与之比起来，前任HEE简直是一个理想主义者。  
而世界如此现实，总是和理想主义者为难。

============  
我来翻译一下HEE现在的目的：放弃高端战斗力，扩大下沉市场，疯狂收割韭菜，中饱私囊，为己谋利。


	91. 九十、观察

思考消耗了他靠着浅眠好不容易恢复起来的精力，而堪堪窥破的一丝真相又让人觉得背后生寒，无数想法和猜测在脑海中冲撞，一个疑点之后是更多的疑问，一个质疑的背后又会冒出无数的猜忌。  
唐九洲觉得自己整个人累得不行，他往后一倒，陷入懒人沙发厚绒绵层里，心里有千丝万缕，脑内有无数疑问，想找一个人问个清楚，却又不知道该从何下手。  
这些问题过于敏感，他不能用个人终端去给阿蒲发信息，因为他不敢保证手上的个人终端的联系是否还能算安全可靠；他也不可能随便找人去问个究竟，毕竟这事情谁也说不清，而唯二能说上一些的两个，现在都不在塔内。  
关键是，他们肯告诉自己真相吗？  
想到这里，唐九洲整个人都沉默下来。他仰面躺着，伸手将桌上的几张纸举起来摆在眼前，视线从每一条笔迹上划过，似乎要将那些文字深深烙印在眼底，又似乎什么都看不进去，不过是借着几张纸放空而已。  
他在想蒲熠星最后一次和他见面时说的话，他说让他尽可能提升实力，另一方面则是尽量保护自己。  
所以说，到底还有什么好怀疑的？  
其实很早以前，蒲熠星应该就已经看穿了这些事情。  
只是他到底想要做什么呢？  
唐九洲觉得自己看不懂。即便他大略明白了HEE的意图，甚至还能推理还原出一些简单的HEE的布置，可他依旧看不懂蒲熠星的意图。就算知道蒲熠星想要反击，可他都看不懂阿蒲到底在做什么，做这些事情的目的是什么，能达成的后果是什么？  
最终，他又想要追寻什么目标呢？  
他在迈向目标的过程中，到底有没有自己的角色呢？  
即便乐天如唐九洲，也忍不住生出各种疑虑来，不自信带来的焦躁翻滚在心头，最终化作一声长长的叹息，徘徊在阅读室内。  
看不到猜不透，还是算了吧。  
唐九洲撑着胳膊将自己从沙发里支棱起来，又半挣扎着坐稳了，再看向自己写得那些东西，眼睛里略过一抹决心。  
他从角落里折腾了半天，扒拉出一个金属盒子，费了老大功夫才打开，空荡荡的盒子里面一个极其小巧的点火器。唐九洲将几张纸快速撕碎，在点火器边缘一晃，便将被引燃的碎纸全部丢在盒子里，又快速盖上盖子，拉开一旁的风口，就这么看着写满了各种信息的纸片在盒子中悄无声息的化作灰烬。  
暗红色的火光在盒子里渐渐熄灭，唐九洲才恍若回过神来，他想了想还是没忍住给蒲熠星发了个消息，倒是没说什么，只是很寻常的写了几句问候，然后问他什么时候回来。他想着阿蒲或许还在忙，任务期间确实没可能那么快回复自己。于是对着那半天没有反馈的个人终端愣了会儿神，终于还是扶着桌子站了起来，准备吃个饭回去。  
他还有事情要做，不能就因为这么一点点事情而备受打击。  
他需要变强，也需要更努力，否则就会一次次像现在这里，无法被完全信任。而即便是现在的他，也没有时间去悲秋伤春的，他还需要去做一些，只有他能做的事情。  
譬如，好好观察一下那些人，到底有打得什么算盘。

唐九洲回到宿舍的时候已经快临近门禁了，为确保预备役的管理，他们住宿的地方还是有一定的管理机制在，但意外的是，即便他已经很晚了，居然还比邵明明回来得早。  
“明明你才回来吗？”  
唐九洲放下东西正准备去房间，一转身看到刚从门口进来的邵明明，多少有些意外。  
“是啊，有事吗？”  
邵明明看起来心情不错，连带着语气都变得轻快了许多。  
“很忙吗？我好像都没看到你。”  
唐九洲记得他比石凯更早离开，原以为是回来了，没想到居然一直在外头。可预备役的活动范围有限，唐九洲说没见过他，显然是指没有在预备役的生活区看到他。  
但邵明明似乎是理解错了，唐九洲这句话不知怎么就戳到了他的神经，惹得他瞬间就换了面色，用不甚愉快的口气斥他：“怎么我去哪里还需要报备的吗？”  
邵明明将手上的包往沙发上一丢，鞋踢在鞋柜边上，一边往自己房间走，一边冷哼：“我又不是你，有导师请吃饭，要过考核可不是更要拼命些。”  
言下之意，唐九洲这种考试不用担心的自然是看不到他们这些还差了口气的。  
若是以前他说这话，唐九洲或许还有些自疚，但想到齐思钧下午已经说漏嘴的消息，又想到之前邵明明和郭文韬见面聊的内容，唐九洲忽然就又敏锐起来。  
他悄无声息的将精神域缓缓展开，利用蒲熠星曾经教过他的方法，平缓的感受周围的精神力变化。  
果不其然，邵明明的精神力，增长了。


	92. 九十一、精神力波动

“干什么呢你？！”  
尖锐的斥责声在耳畔响起，唐九洲从愣神里猛然恢复过来，就看到邵明明皱着个眉头在跟前瞪着他，满脸写着不满。他见唐九洲似乎毫无所觉的模样，伸手指着他点了点，依旧没好气的模样，高声道：“你的精神域！”  
“哦哦……”唐九洲恍然似的收回精神域，整个人不知所措般站在客厅中央，连手都不知道放哪里好。  
邵明明本来还有气，但见他这个样子又有些没出使劲儿的感觉，一下子气又有些泄了，只不过那心里依旧有点愤愤，指责的话倒是一点没落下：  
“装什么傻呢？在寝室里秀你那精神域干什么呢？”邵明明一边摔门一边叱他：“就你精神力高是不是啊？宿舍区不许使用精神力是忘了吗？！”  
其实宿舍区倒不是不许使用，而是不许随意对宿舍内外的人使用，毕竟大家都在生活区，谁也不想隐私暴露，但房间本身都有隔绝措施，房间内使用是没什么大问题的。  
只不过邵明明这气头上的话也没错，唐九洲回过神来，也意识到因为自己有些吃惊，所以精神阈稍微产生了波动，导致自己的精神域覆盖被邵明明发现了。这房间里只有他们两人，他支着一个精神域，对方觉得被冒犯倒也确实说得过去。  
唐九洲本就不是什么小气人何况他确实还有点做贼心虚的意思，被骂了一顿没有半点反驳，支支吾吾解释道：“我不是故意的，我只是没控制好……”  
邵明明白了他一眼，依旧没好气：“那就去练习室！”  
说完甩上门，倒也没再继续纠缠。  
毕竟临近毕业季，每个人都在争分夺秒的练习，即便是唐九洲在练习精神力的时候不小心失手放出精神域，也不是什么难以理解的问题。  
何况对方确实就是这么个憨憨，邵明明虽然气性大，但某些时候倒也不是不讲道理，脾气发泄完了，这事儿也就算过了。  
唐九洲看着他锁上门，缓缓抬手拍了拍胸口，这事情就这么过去了倒是让他有些意外，他本以为邵明明说不得要追着他问为什么要在房间里张开精神域的事情。  
小朋友定了定神，收拾了一下自己的东西，也回房间去了。其实他想不到的是，不是邵明明大气放过不追究，而是邵明明现在自己也经常出现这个问题。  
诚如唐九洲所发现的，他的精神力确实增长了，这也是为何他对唐九洲的精神域变得敏感的原因之一。因为他对外界的精神阈值变化更敏锐了，这是精神力从C-升级到B级的好处。他第一次感觉到自己有实力了，甚至于前几次分组课程，也因为他的精神力增长了，随机同组的几个预备役对他的态度也有了明显的改善。  
但伴随好处而来的，也有各种不利。  
邵明明将自己丢在床上，望着天花板冷静了半天，依旧冷静不下来。  
他控制不好自己的精神力，确切来说，他的精神阈值经常发生波动，波动过于强烈的情况下会让他的精神力直接跌破原先的程度。  
他撑着床沿坐起来，眼神盯着不远处的书桌，神情阴沉眉头紧锁，想了半天，还是坐到桌前拉开抽屉，拿出里面一个很小的圆盘。  
那是郭文韬给他的精神力测量器。  
邵明明盯着那东西，仿佛看洪水猛兽一般，眼神里从挣扎到不甘最后还是落定在孤注一掷的表情上，将那东西连接到自己的个人终端。  
圆盘很快亮了一下，一圈圈淡蓝色的光芒从中心扩散开来，不多时便展现出一个数值评估来：B。邵明明盯着那字母看了一会儿，好似要将那数字盯出花样来，隔了好一会儿，才慢慢缓和了神色。他整个人如同放松了精神，一直憋着的那股子气慢慢消退了下去，原本的愁色从眼眸中褪去，又换上了日常的神色，摆出他概念中那种矜贵的模样，端着个架子，把测量器上的数据发了出去。  
“嗯，挺好。”  
不多时，联络终端返回一句话来，邵明明等了半天也没下文。他又有些不悦，但想到对方的身份，又将那不愉快的心情压了下去，就好似对方看得见一般面上陪着笑，发了个问题过去：“我这样到底算不算稳定了啊？”  
“差不多了。”  
依旧是很简洁的话，邵明明盯着那四个字整个人又有几分焦躁感，不想这次没多久，对方又发来一条：“再看看。”  
“再看看再看看……！”  
邵明明关了联络终端，正想将手上测量器丢出去，结果一抬手又有些犹豫。他拇指在测量器一侧按了几下，摸索着那测量器表面，调出一圈测量值来：  
B、B-、B-、C+、C-、C-、C-、B+、C、C、C-……B-、B-、B、B  
连续的测量记录足有大半个月，也只有最后几天勉强算是稳定。邵明明不知道这到底算成功还是失败，但已经尝试过的力量让他再放弃，他也不肯。  
变异者的道路本就没有多宽，若是他不想成为这条路上的炮灰被人当踏脚石来用完就丢，那他也只有这么一条路可以选。  
从他答应开始，就再也没了退路。


	93. 九十二、目标任务

邵明明这头的纠结唐九洲自然是不知道的。他整个人都还沉浸在发现秘密的紧张不安里，虽然是有所猜测才去偷偷观察了邵明明的精神力，但当结果真的摆在他面前的时候，小朋友又有些不知道该怎么办了。  
一个下午的思考仿佛蒸发了他的冷静和理智，唐九洲在房间里转了好多圈，还是忍不住把自己发现的事情发给了蒲熠星。但出于安全考虑，他没有说什么细节，只是表达了对室友精神力增长的好奇和疑问。他想着即便这条在HEE这里监测到了，也算实话实说，算不得什么意外情况。  
消息发过去依旧如石沉大海，没有半点回应，小朋友盯着个人终端半晌，最终是叹了口气，一下子往后倒在了自己的床上。紧张的心情好似随着刚才的消息一起发走了，整个人随着后背传来的软而微凉的触感，慢慢沉静下来，再一次开始思考他所能推测出来的部分事实。  
首先，HEE这里确实有设备可以调整人的精神力。  
唐九洲下意识学着摸了摸下巴，光滑的皮肤触感没有给他任何提示，他只能靠思考继续想下去。而邵明明的精神力如此轻易被他探查到，除了他自己精神力本身高过邵明明很多之外，还有一点就是……  
他微微皱了皱眉头，回想刚才感受到的那种精神阈波动。  
主要似乎还是因为邵明明的精神力并不稳定。  
那种不稳定和之前给阿蒲做梳理的时候感受到的精神阈值波动不太一样，蒲熠星那时候完全是因为精神图景受到了冲击，精神力需要缓和恢复的过程中又被迫进行消耗，导致精神阈值波动，精神域释放不稳定。但他这种情况完全可以自行恢复，只要保持精神力稳定不消耗，情绪平稳的状态下，根本感受不到精神阈值的波动变化。  
但邵明明这种不一样，因为邵明明明显是在情绪平稳，并未使用精神力的状态下，仅仅因为自己的精神域去探测他的精神力过程中传递出了自己的精神力波值，便直接引动了他的精神阈值变化，这就很不寻常。  
唐九洲总觉得邵明明这种状态不是个好事，但他不仅不能提醒，甚至还不可以表现出自己已经察觉的态度。  
只不过，想到前前后后接触的、知道的、推测出的各种事情，唐九洲免不得还是有些担心。不管怎么说，他不想见到自己朋友，至少也一度算好朋友的人被当做别人的实验体。  
小朋友陷入了担忧和推理的双重旋涡，觉得自己脑袋浑浑噩噩的，各种想法混沌一体，最终让他累得睡了过去。

时间在紧迫的时候总显得如此不够用，唐九洲这里的调查开展不起来，线索也只局限于非常有限的那些。蒲熠星一直没有出现，他本身就没有课程安排，又不出现在阅读室，唐九洲如果想要确定他在不在，就要去他们的生活区，这对他来说还是有些不切实际，毕竟在没有明确蒲熠星在自己房间的前提下跑去生活区很可能就被HEE的人发现了。  
他不能给蒲熠星增添麻烦。  
反倒是周峻纬，在实践课的后期还出现过一次，只是因为郭文韬当时也在，唐九洲几乎都没来得及和他说上什么话，就匆匆去做任务了。  
而在这个过程中，唐九洲用蒲熠星留给他的资料，学着怎么隐藏精神力，怎么弱化精神域，怎么改变精神力波值，最后，最重要的是，他的精神力确实增长了。  
以一种快速却又非常稳固的方式，增长了。

随之而来的，便是预备役考核任务。  
为期十天的开拓式任务，目标是：寻找新物种、探查新资源、测绘地图、寻找生命体征，以及存活回归。  
唐九洲看着个人终端上发下来的考核说明，忍不住叹了口气。  
一旁的石凯凑过头来，带着不解问他：“这看起来不难啊？居然要隐藏这么久才发下来，真浪费时间。”  
唐九洲推了他一把，有点提不起兴致地回答他：“你先读最后一句。”  
“什么？”石凯有些不解得将说明往下翻又往下翻，终于看到了最后一行：“基于考核任务存在一定危险性，需签署死亡免责书后方可参加，拒绝签署的视作直接放弃，退出塔的考核项目。”  
“啊？！”石凯后知后觉地发出了喊声：“这么夸张的吗？”  
只不过没等人回答他，就听有人敲了敲讲台，声音带着几分笑意响了起来：“大家安静一下。”  
唐九洲抬头，是齐思钧。


	94. 九十三、考核说明

熟悉的面孔在台上看着所有人，带着温和善意的笑容，大概是扫到了唐九洲的视线，齐思钧还朝他这里多停留了几秒，嘴角扯开了些笑容，然后才继续转开看向别处。  
唐九洲托着个下巴看着他在台上安抚下面吵吵闹闹的预备役，突然觉得有点好笑，总觉得这种乱哄哄的场景最近似乎看到很多，好几次都让他恍然间仿佛回到了圣所。但这是不正常的，作为已经面临最终考核的塔的预备役，居然还能像在圣所一样保持轻松嬉闹的心态，怎么看都觉得充满了违和感。  
唐九洲甚至在回忆不多久之前的日子，那个在车上摇摇晃晃看着空荡无垠充满了荒凉感的平原的时候，远远望着塔的那个画面，那冲击感甚至依旧停留在他心里，可塔的存在意义现在却让他感受到了迷茫。  
塔，真的有将他们这些预备役，当做真正的向导和哨兵在培养吗？  
这个问题如果放在最初，或许是有的。  
但现在……  
唐九洲在心里默默叹了口气，实在不想继续想下去。他不是个藏得住事情的人，如果想太多，很可能就要显露在面上了。  
阿蒲应该也是怕他这里不小心暴露，所以才将很多事情一个人默默扛了下来的吧。  
小朋友一晃而过地闪神，又在想到蒲熠星的时候将思绪拉扯了回来，就听到齐思钧还在讲台上，试图维持着秩序。  
奇怪，明明最初的时候大家都会自觉保持安静的，到底什么时候开始改变的呢？  
“好吵啊……”  
就连石凯也忍不住在前面偷偷吐槽。  
邵明明戳了他一下，翻过来吐槽他：“那你就不能保持安静吗？”  
或许是因为他们这里的对话被讲台上的齐思钧听到了，那人终于收敛了笑意，拍了拍桌子，肃声道：“安静一下。”  
这一次，有轻微的精神阈值压迫下来。  
是精神域啊？  
唐九洲心道，齐思钧的精神域居然还挺温和的，没什么攻击力，但似乎有一种颇为奇妙的威压感，能让人一瞬间感觉到紧张。  
小朋友觉得惊奇，正想和周围的人说这个感觉，一留神却发现周围的人似乎并没有察觉什么，就好像课堂上总会有一瞬间来自于莫名的安静，谁都没意识到来源是什么。  
唐九洲微微皱了皱眉头，眼神又回到讲台上的人身上。  
齐思钧见整个讲堂安静下来，便笑了笑道：“那我解释一下这次的考核内容。”  
“先说说大家最关心的吧，”他笑着将投影上的说明拖拽到最后，“这个免责书其实是惯例，大家早晚要习惯的，毕竟一旦正式加入塔之后，作为正式役每一个都会签署永久免责书。塔会确保所有人的性命得到最大的安全保障，但在此基础上，塔也需要有基本条款维持稳定。”  
他看了看台下的人有些露出茫然的神色，又补了句解释：“其实就是个托底条款，不用担心的。”  
见他说得轻松，大部分人都露出了了然的神色，就好像各种承诺书、告知书最后都有会有的托底条款，似乎没有人当回事。  
“而且为了确保大家安全，我们会有导师跟随考核队伍，”齐思钧又道：“所以其实安全性方面不用担心。”  
唐九洲叹了口气，他心想如果说真的安全系数那么高，为什么预备役的损耗有那么多呢？  
只不过这些话说不出口也问不出答案。  
台上的齐思钧自然感受不到远处的他的心思活动，又将投影内容拉到最上方，开始解释考核的项目内容。  
“如说明的主旨，这是一个开拓性项目，在座各位会被分为五组，离开塔现有的安全范围，去交接区内开拓新空间。”  
齐思钧在投影上调出塔周围的地图，不断缩放后指了指大约距离现有塔管控范围外二十公里的一片荒原。  
“这里是起始点，从这里往外走，最后要在一个月后回到这里，”他点了点荒原上一个坐标，“在这一个月时间内，往哪里走，寻找什么目标，采取何种生存手段，都由你们组内自行决定，随行导师不会出现在你们面前。”  
他顿了顿，笑着补充了一句：“除非你们出现生命危险的情况。”  
台下的预备役有不少人被他感染着笑出声来，齐思钧得到了回应，又笑着继续说下去：“最终考核的成绩，会根据每个人所获得的的‘成果’进行评估。”  
“齐导！”台下有人喊他：“不应该是每组人吗？”  
“不，是每个人。”齐思钧纠正他：“分组只是让你们有一个合作意识，但考虑到日后任务的情况，组合未必是能长久维持的，所以最终考核成绩还是按照个人表现来评估。”  
“那导师能看到每个人的情况吗？”有人质疑道。  
“放心，各位身上还会有追踪器的。”  
齐思钧解释道：“所以说安全系数大家可以放心，成绩的公平性也可以放心。”  
这些详细的说明似乎让大部分预备役都放下担忧，讲堂中渐渐又冒出不同的声响来，方才一度的紧张又好似错觉般被人忽略了过去。  
以至于唐九洲只能在熙熙攘攘的声响中，听到齐思钧最后那句话：“分组在三天后进行。”


	95. 九十四、抽签？

齐思钧的话当时没什么人放在心上，包括唐九洲。所谓的分组，想来也是安排好了名单然后让人带着丢到荒原去，回头能拿到什么成绩就看自己了。说是合作，但从齐思钧开始的介绍内容来看，合作程度有限，很有可能还是看个人技能表现。  
这种推测也符合大部分预备役对入塔考核的预期，毕竟有能力的人谁想捆绑团队呢？又不是做慈善一天天的去给人扶贫。  
撇开那些还期待着混迹于团队然后获得入塔资格的低测评的预备役们，大部分准备人都利用这最后几天筹备考核时可能会遇到的问题以及需要的道具。  
没错，道具、战斗技巧都是可以弥补精神力不足的重要补充方面，塔在这部分上并不做限制，如果你家底够厚能拿出大量高等级精神力道具，也算个人能力的一部分。如果没有道具精神力也普通，但在精神力使用技巧上有独到之处甚至可以以弱胜强，那更是塔内极受欢迎的人才。毕竟大部人都不是天才，而战斗技巧则是给所有非天才也能使用上的能力。  
不过对于唐九洲来说，道具和战斗技巧都不是他现在考虑的重点，在仅存的时间里，他想要让自己的精神力再做突破。他感觉自己已经隐隐触摸到了A级精神力的上限，有大量的精神力在他精神图景中盘桓，不断重构整个精神图景，却始终无法寻觅到那个突破口。  
小朋友几乎每天都在用水磨工夫折腾自己这点精神力，眼看着精神力控制越来越精细，精神力阈值也越来越稳定增长，但偏偏那个跨越层级的契机，始终不曾出现。  
唐九洲有些丧气的倒在自己床上，精神力在精神图景中翻涌着，最终沉寂下去，依旧是没有突破的一晚。他静默着平缓了呼吸，等到一切都恢复到最安稳状态，才将房间的隔绝装置功率恢复到正常。这一切他已经做得顺手无比，就好像当初蒲熠星教他的时候那样理所当然。  
只不过教他的这个人，始终没有出现。  
唐九洲很想问他自己这个情况算是个什么状态？到底是他哪里做错了，还是他的精神力即便这么努力的练习也始终不够用呢？  
但是他发出去的信息一致如泥牛入海，没有半点反馈，只能说蒲熠星依旧还在外执行任务，不能及时反馈他任何内容。而他，除了问候的话，只有一些拐着弯说的内容才敢发出去，真正想知道的，推测出来的，观察到的东西，一概不敢通过终端发送。  
什么时候才能见面呢？  
小朋友免不得有点焦虑。  
这种焦虑的情绪在抽签的当天终于被放到最大，因为根据公布的抽签规则，每个人只能知道自己在一个团组内，却不知道团组的导师是哪一个。  
唐九洲一直觉得自己手气不好，抽签本身已经堪比盲盒了，结果现在连盲盒里面会有什么都不知道，这要是抽到郭文韬或者火树什么的人，岂不是要让他难受死？  
好吧，他想了想，火树是研究员，按照他的战斗力，应该不足以跟着做考核团组的导师。那糟糕的选项可以去掉一个。  
唐九洲一边看着前头抽签的人一边心道，怎么总觉得不安的程度更严重了呢？  
“唐九洲？”  
邵明明的声音让他回过神来，唐九洲看了过去，一脸茫然。  
“看什么呢？”排在他后面的邵明明戳了戳他，抬下巴指向前头：“到你了，抽签啊。”  
抽签啊？  
唐九洲看着面前那箱子，里头塞了50个不同颜色的球，红蓝白黄绿，同色球表示一队。理论上抽到任何一种颜色都是相同的概率，可是……  
小朋友扫了眼前面抽到的人，每个颜色的球被抽到的数量几乎是完全一样的，也就是说，这里头的概率问题，过于平均了。  
再加上完全不知道哪个颜色代表了什么人，以至于这抽签的过程，总让他有些微妙的抗拒感。  
“哦……”  
唐九洲应了一声，低头看了眼抽签的那个口，手伸进去就看不到里面的球的颜色了。唐九洲凭直觉看到一个白色球的位置，他伸手对着那个位置探过去，手下却奇怪的没有任何触感。正在意外的小朋友歪着头还想往外头摸摸，突然手指尖碰到一个冷冰冰的触感，就好像有个球特意滚动到他手下一样。  
唐九洲微妙地顿了一下，就听后头邵明明催他：“好了没？”  
好在之前也不是没有人边抽边犹豫的，大家心态都差不多，所以他的动作倒也没太奇怪。  
只不过唐九洲心中总有些奇妙的感觉，他下意识的将精神域压制到最低，覆盖在抽签的箱子上，指尖那种微妙活络的感觉消失了，一个个球体因为箱子内的悬浮力在他手的周围盘旋着，唐九洲闭了闭眼，伸手抓住一个。  
抽出来一看，指缝里透出一抹白色。


	96. 九十五、为什么？

是他想要的颜色，即便不知道代表了什么，但至少是自己的选择。  
这么想着，唐九洲就稍稍安心了一点。  
没多久，邵明明便回来了，他往唐九洲身边一坐，问道：“什么颜色？”  
“白色。”  
唐九洲倒也没隐瞒，说完又看向他。  
邵明明一摊手，藤黄色的小球在他掌心滚动着，就听他道：“行吧考试分开了你自己加油。”  
唐九洲应了一声，总觉得这话让邵明明来说有些怪怪的，毕竟从精神力角度来说，自己要比他高许多，结果现在反而是邵明明对自己表达了不放心。  
小朋友有些不知如何应对，想了想还是很真诚的表示：“明明你加油啊，只要完成一个项目就能通过考核了。”  
“行了行了，我知道了。”邵明明语气有些不耐烦，但表情倒是看起来颇为心情好。他似乎对最后考核并不担心，甚至于还有些轻松。唐九洲免不得想到邵明明之前的精神力变化，他有些想问，又觉得窥探人隐私不好。  
其实蒲熠星说这个实验的时候，他就想问，如果说HEE的实验完全公开，并且遴选愿意参加的人进行精神力控制呢？毕竟除了天才，对于大部分普通人来说，如果有可以增强自己精神力的方法，或许不少人都会原因成为其中的实验材料。  
蒲熠星当时就看出了他的想法，他看着小朋友的眼神里露出一种浅淡的笑意，宽厚宠溺又不容置疑：“HEE需要这些用来填补的精神力的源头。”  
唐九洲当下就了然了，因为火树的实验根本没有研究出让精神力稳定增长的方式，他们只是用拆东墙补西墙的方式，营造出一种仿佛很成功的嫁接方式，而本质上依旧是无根之水，无法长久为之。  
所以，当邵明明身上出现这种情况的时候，唐九洲在想，他到底知不知道这种异常精神力的源头呢？如果他知道了，还会不会接受呢？  
谁都想要变强，但如果变强的基础是吞噬别人生存的希望，最后的强大到底属不属于自己呢？  
唐九洲说不准这个答案，因为他知道，每个人的看法或许都不一样。  
只是没等他想得更深入，就被石凯撞了一下。  
“嘿！你什么颜色？”  
憨憨的哨兵眉飞色舞，在他们身边坐下露出仿佛分享机密似的表情：“拿出来看看？”  
“白色。”  
“黄。”  
“……”  
无论是唐九洲还是邵明明都过分果断了，让还带着几分神秘兮兮表情的石凯顿时有些挂脸下不来：“怎么一点都不知道保密呢？”  
说着他也摊开手掌，一枚蓝色的小球滚动在他手里。  
“哦，我们都分开了呢……”唐九洲感慨道。  
邵明明收起小球，嘲笑了石凯一句：“这回头都是公开数据你保密个什么呢？”  
果不其然，不多时等所有人都分组完成后，光幕上打出了每组的人员名单。  
一个看起来不太面熟的中年导师站在讲台上，唐九洲记得他姓刘，并没有直接给他们上过课，但确实参与过几次实践课的带队。  
光幕投影中显示着每个人的分组资料都传输到了个人终端，刘导推了推眼镜道：“现在每个组的成员都可以通过终端直接形成任务关系网。”  
周围传来各种淅淅索索的声音，不多时，每个任务组的成员结构已经在屏幕上展示。  
“好，现在每个组人都齐了，”中年导师笑了一声，带着几分促狭，“但是呢，没有组长，也没有领队。”  
预备役们如他所料因惊奇而骚动了一阵子，刘导等着所有人注意力又集中过来，才继续解释道：“这也是考核的一部分，如果你们有本事在团队内成为带领者，可以加分哦。毕竟是领导力嘛，也是才能，对吧？”  
他三言两语说得轻巧，也轻易将刚刚组成的团队的凝聚力降到了最低。  
这便是塔，一个让用塔内的平和团结来掩饰这塔内所充斥的，满是恶意竞争才能活下去的生存模式。

唐九洲有些晃神，听着刘导说了解散，依旧带着几分恍恍惚惚跟着人群往外走，刚走出教室门口就听到有人喊了他一声。  
“诶？”  
唐九洲下意识回应，一转头发现是郭文韬。  
他呐呐地站住脚，正想看邵明明在哪里，却又没看到人，只好自己一个人硬着头皮对付，“郭导，有事吗？”  
郭文韬没想到他对着导师也能这么直接，一时间有些接不上话，但想到自己的目的，他又露出示好的笑意，问道：“没什么，我就想说你们应该分组完成了吧？”  
“对啊。”  
唐九洲只是点了个头，没继续和他聊天的意图。  
郭文韬见他想走，只好赶忙说：“你们不知道分组导师吧？”  
他也不指望唐九洲回答自己，又继续道：  
“你们应该是我这里一组的吧”，他压低声音，似乎怕被别人听到，又似乎是为了展示自己的善意偷偷泄露答案一般，“我这里是黄球组。”  
唐九洲往自己身后扫了一眼，恰好看到邵明明走过来，他冷眼看着郭文韬，问道：“郭导是怎么知道我是黄球组的？明明说的吗？”  
邵明明恰好听到这么一句，斜眼看过来：“又编排我什么呢唐九洲？！我可没有嘴碎的习惯。”  
郭文韬闻言露出几分尴尬的笑容：“我猜的，名单差不多导师这里都有了。”  
这话前后矛盾到简直可笑，唐九洲呵了一声，道：“那郭导还是重新看看名单吧，我怀疑你眼神不好，或者……”  
他拖长了语调：“我就要怀疑抽签有问题了。”


	97. 九十六、暗箱操作？

郭文韬大概没料到唐九洲这么个看起来软软萌萌的孩子突然间说话会这么直接，甚至一点情面不留地直指重点，让他之前想过的各种理由借口都变得可笑起来，乃至于一点发挥的余地都没有。  
他支支吾吾了一会儿，只顾得上先否认这抽签作弊的事情：“怎么可能没有的，没有的……”  
“什么没有的？”  
恰好邵明明走过就听到他这么没头没脑一句，忍不住插嘴问了一声，又转而和郭文韬打招呼：“郭导好啊。”  
然后才看向唐九洲，胳膊肘撞过去，半是调侃半是八卦地低声问他：“聊什么呢没可能的？”  
“哦~”唐九洲从他身上看到郭文韬身上，故意拖长了语调回答：“郭导说他知道抽签名单，我还以为这抽签还有暗箱操作呢。”  
“是吗？”  
这下轮到邵明明有点意外了，他原本还懒洋洋地靠着一旁，听唐九洲这么说立刻精神起来，看向郭文韬：“郭导知道名单吗？能看看我这里导师是谁吗？”  
“没有没有，我开玩笑的。”郭文韬赶忙摆手否认，他怎么敢当着别人的面说知道抽签名单，这岂不是坐实了唐九洲说的抽签本身被人操控了吗？  
“原来是开玩笑啊？”  
唐九洲没等邵明明开口就先插嘴道：“这可不太好笑啊，这么多人当真了那就乱套了哦。”  
这话说的四平八稳，郭文韬又一次被他堵住了所有借口，面上免不得露出一丝狼狈，随即又仿佛厌恶自己失言一般显示出懊恼的神色来，似乎想要解释什么。  
“诶呀，看来我又说了不该说的话了。”  
唐九洲一摊手，看向邵明明：“这可糟了呀。”  
“谁让你一天到晚的管不住嘴啊，”邵明明倒是接的快，直接对郭文韬说：“九洲就这样的，说话不过脑，郭导你别放心上。”  
说完他又话锋一转，问道：“不过郭导不如干脆帮忙看看我这分队哪里去了？要是可能我还想换个最强的导师呢。”  
“这个……那个……”郭文韬没想到邵明明也会跟着来这么一句，眼神中一阵慌乱，“真的不知道了……诶那个，我还有事，祝你们考试一切顺利啊。”  
“诶……”  
邵明明有些意外地瞪着他跑得飞快的背影，很是疑惑地看向唐九洲：“这怎么了？”  
“不知道啊。”  
唐九洲一摊手，也很是无辜：“郭导自己来跟我说分队名单出来了还说我应该跟他一队，我还挺意外的呢。”  
说着他看了眼邵明明，仿佛想起来什么一样，又道：“对了，明明你是黄球组吧？”  
“对啊？”邵明明奇怪地看着他：“怎么？黄球组又怎么了？”  
“没什么，郭导说他是黄球组的考核官，你倒是可以提前去打探打探了。”  
“诶？这么巧？”  
邵明明脸上露出不作假的意外，想了想：“这倒是，我回头去问问，看看能不能提前做准备。”  
对于他来说，能顺利过关才是重点，至于手段什么的，只要不是底线问题，能赚点便宜自然是多赚点便宜。  
唐九洲看着邵明明若有所思的换了个方向先走，又想到他刚才的反应，觉得邵明明应该确实不知道这里头的安排。  
所以郭文韬是什么意思呢？  
如果说是针对所有人都提前做了分组，那就没必要搞什么抽签，直接公布小组名单想来也不会有人反对，毕竟这是考试。现在既然认真做了抽签，那暗箱操作的意义又何在呢？  
他琢磨了一会儿，思来想去，也只有一个答案。  
只针对某些人，譬如他。  
或者还有别人，但从目前的状态以及郭文韬刚才的话里透出的信息来看，应该只有他的抽签可能被人动了手脚。  
只不过也不知道算成功了还是没成功。  
唐九洲想着自己手里拿个白色的球，又想到郭文韬说的黄组，那应该是失败了吧？  
只不过……  
小朋友捏着口袋里的球，心里也有些没底。他就怕万一真的对方知道了自己的抽签结果调整跟队目标就糟了。  
如果是这样，只能说，自己这里可能没有蒲熠星想得那么安全了。


	98. 九十七、准备工作

最终，唐九洲也没等来一个结论。  
他问过邵明明，邵明明闻言不复之前的兴致，反倒有些憋着气的模样，翻了个白眼就说什么也不知道，后来还是等他消停了些唐九洲才知道，原来郭文韬什么都不肯透露给他，还说什么是保密条款。  
有意思。  
保密条款是这种别人问的时候不能说，然后自己主动透露的时候就不存在的吗？  
这也太随意了吧。  
不过这话唐九洲也没敢在邵明明跟前提，怕他再炸毛，万一真闹大了反而有些打草惊蛇。  
好在邵明明似乎也没在这事情上纠结多久，他没废多少时间就找到了大部分黄球的持有者，提前就完成了组员熟悉的工作顺便还打探了一番别人应对考试的准备。  
这事情他甚至颇为得意的在唐九洲跟前提起了好多次，还问了对方需不需要自己透露一下来增加获胜率。  
唐九洲当时正窝在沙发里思考组队这件事情最终的意义所在，分了几分精神应付性的点了点头，邵明明便叽叽呱呱说了许多，结果最后没等来唐九洲的半点反应，终于忍不住吼他：“唐九洲你清醒了没有啊？！”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲被他喊得耳朵痛，往后缩了缩，快随回忆邵明明刚才说了什么，从支离破碎的短暂记忆里寻到关键词，然后从善如流地点头回应：“听到了，生存物资、武器之外还要有药品或者精神补充剂。”  
邵明明气撒到一半突然没了方向，憋着一股子不快对着唐九洲：“听到了还不赶快准备起来你以为你能直接上啊！”  
“可我都准备好了……”  
唐九洲很无辜的把自己准备的物资品列出来给他看：“这些都是必须品啊。”  
“……那你不早说！”  
邵明明瞬间音量最大。  
唐九洲忍不住往后仰整个人更加往沙发里缩，试图避开最大音波攻击，然后才反驳：“你也没问我啊……”  
“？！”  
邵明明一时语塞，想了想确实没问，在感觉没理由的同时他决定保持强词夺理的风格：“你也没说你自己准备好了啊！”  
说到这个，他似乎发现确实这不是自己的问题，于是变得更有立场似的追问：“你怎么知道要准备这些的？谁告诉你的？蒲熠星吗？”  
“没有啊，”唐九洲心道如果是阿蒲在估计自己都不用准备这么多麻烦的东西了，“你都没看考试说明吗？”  
“什么？”这下邵明明是真不知道了：“什么玩意儿？”  
“你……”唐九洲指了指他手上的终端：“打开考核说明，然后最后面，评分条件里有备注补充，那个可以点开。”  
邵明明将信将疑地按照他的话打开了考核说明，果然在最后看到了那几行小了足足三号字体的备注文字，点开那个补充项，刷拉拉又出来一大篇文字。  
“本次考核评分及扣分评判标准补充说明，”邵明明念出上头的文字，一边快速往下看：“预备役应自行准备考核需要的武器、食物、药品或其他生活用品，如在考核期间因生活必须品短缺而造成损伤或死亡等后果，塔将不承担相应责任……什么！这么坑的吗？！”  
打扮得有几分花枝招展的邵明明瞬间丢了形象，表情夸张地瞪着这篇比正文还长的补充说明，发出了灵魂质疑：“这么小的字还塞在最后备注里，谁看得到啊！”  
唐九洲点了点头，关于这点他是完全同意邵明明的看法的，藏这么深的补充说明真不知道是给谁看的，要不是他习惯性会把所有文字都看完，只怕也要漏了。  
“太坑了！”  
邵明明一屁股坐在一旁的沙发上，整个人泄了气似的，将终端一关，开始碎碎念：“这么重要的东西就应该提前说清楚啊万一该带不带漏了重点不是让人平白丢了性命吗！”  
他为了考核的事情接触了那么多人，显然对于其他人的准备知道的比唐九洲清楚多了，在他了解的范围内，并没有几个人意识到考核说明里还存了这么一个补充条款，大家所有的准备物资的清单都来自于彼此信息交流和向正式役中熟人打探下来的消息。  
唐九洲当时就在想这条到底算不算考试的一部分呢？毕竟向导哨兵本身都需要一定的侦查能力，要是连这么一点信息收集都做不好显然是不合格的。  
但他免不得也会去考虑，如果有大量的人都没有看到这些，或者有人仓皇中漏了准备工作，那岂不是恰好又有足够的失败材料了吗？  
唐九洲闭了闭眼，觉得不能想这种东西，想多了会被带歪思路。  
他看向邵明明问道：“你还有别的消息吗？”  
“没，”邵明明也有点丧气，花费最大力气得到的消息居然是最没什么用处的：“不过说起来，你武器准备了什么？”  
预备役之前的实践课战斗中使用的都是来自于塔的课程准备的武器，谈不上趁手只能说能用，但现在每个人都需要自己准备，这里面门道就多了。  
“我拿了精神网。”唐九洲倒是没避讳这方面的筹备，反问道：“你呢？”  
“我还没想好。”邵明明叹了口气，语气里有点酸：“我又不像你，什么都可以用。”  
和哨兵更依赖于精神体攻击不一样，向导的武器很多和精神力有关，但武器使用受限于精神力的强弱，越是精细越是范围广的武器就需要更强的精神力，越是对精神力要求低越是能覆盖大部分向导的武器，要么就是攻击力不足要么就是过分稀少。  
唐九洲说的精神网是类似于将精神域具现化的一种武器，既不贵也不罕见，唯一的毛病是对精神力消耗极大，一般向导还真不会选来用。  
邵明明感慨完冷不丁问了句：“你问过蒲导吗？”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲顿时就抖擞了：“什么？”  
“哎别装了啊你没问过蒲熠星要准备什么吗？”  
邵明明一脸不信地看着他。  
“没有啊……”  
唐九洲委委屈屈地倒了回去：“阿蒲这阵子都不在出任务去了……”  
没问出个结果来的邵明明显然不高兴，直接打击他：“你该不是惹人讨厌了吧？哪有任务走那么久的。”  
对啊……  
唐九洲也觉得奇怪，但他偏偏问不出口也问不出个反应来。


	99. 九十八、HEE的算计

邵明明本就没打算问出个答案，看唐九洲这个样子反而让他顺了气了。  
自然，这个话题最终也只能不了了之。  
毕竟转瞬已经到了预备役考核的日子。

“你真的不回复一下你的小朋友？”  
远远站在塔楼上的周峻纬看着塔林边缘处正在集队准备出发的预备役们，忍不住抬胳膊戳了戳一旁不知道在发呆还是在想问题的蒲熠星，神色带着几分戏谑和好奇。  
其实他们三天前已经回来了，如蒲熠星所料，任务异常繁复充满了变数，要不是早有准备，另外还有周峻纬帮忙，只怕他这次的损伤要比之前更严重。也如之前所预判的，他回来之后很快就接受了另一次治疗和梳理。  
有了先前的准备，他的精神图景并没有真正受到侵袭，但在表面做遮掩的假象在仪器检测下却出现非常微小的不稳定性。蒲熠星按照一贯的行为模式将这一点遮掩下来，果不其然，半天后他就见到了HEE。  
不，确切来说是见到了那个隐藏在视频后面的HEE，询问他这个状态然后劝他接受结对匹配。  
“向导和哨兵本身就应该结对匹配才能让精神图景完整，你长久没有匹配，本身就会出现精神力不稳定，这才会让你的精神图景出现异常。”  
蒲熠星冷着脸按照以往的习惯说辞直接拒绝了她：“我只要休息一阵子就可以，不需要额外的匹配。”  
“以前你这么说自然可以，但现在你的精神力消耗已经会直接反馈到精神图景了，”HEE不留情面的揭穿他：“你觉得你还能自己恢复吗？如果可以，你也不会需要仪器辅助了吧。”  
蒲熠星在视频面前微微沉下脸，面色带着几分不悦，沉默地抗争着。  
对面的HEE似乎对此早有预料，言语中竟透出几分愉悦：“如果你早点接受我的建议，你的精神力或许会比现在更提升一步。”  
不仅仅是哨兵，有些特殊的向导因为精神力过高的缘故，如果有匹配的哨兵接受他定期梳理，等于让他定期释放精神力，确实可以在这个过程中快速增长自己的精神力。  
蒲熠星想到很早之前，HEE确实就试图促成他和郭文韬的匹配，当时HEE为了让他点头，甚至还提了一句说如果他们两个完成匹配，现有精神图景和精神域的构建都将被重写。  
蒲熠星当时对这个说法颇有些不屑，一方面是因为郭文韬那个精神力他确实看不上，另一方面他对自己的精神图景和精神域的构建也有着不方便对外宣说的特殊性。  
现在想来，那就是火树正在进行的计划，而HEE要的，大概是他的精神力和郭文韬的精神力融合后的精神源。  
想到就令人生理性厌恶。  
蒲熠星克制不住的反感透露在脸上，他用尽可能克制的语气回应道：“我并没有觉得有足够合适我的哨兵。”  
“我看郭文韬就不错，足够强，匹配度也不错，”HEE的声音带着几分嘲讽：“难不成你还想找90匹配度以上的？”  
蒲熠星心道我都有个95以上的匹配度了难道还看得上那种精神力都不稳定的？但面上他依旧冷着，仿佛梗着什么似的，憋出一句话来：“那为什么不是周峻纬，反正都一样低。”  
HEE的语气瞬间就冰冷了许多：“我觉得他不合适。”  
视频那头的HEE本就没想过一次说服他，丢下一句你仔细考虑一下便掐断了通话。  
蒲熠星对她这种近乎于威胁的语气已经习以为常，他从来就不甚在意，现在的塔对他而言也不是以前那个可以有目标一同前进的地方了，既然如此HEE的行为对他便更没有价值了。  
只是多了一个人而已。  
只是他现在，需要多考虑一个人。

“你真不考虑一下？”  
一旁的周峻纬见他一直发呆，忍不住又抬手顶了顶他，“没想过？”  
“什么？”  
蒲熠星回过神来，看了他一眼。  
“你那个小朋友啊，”周峻纬抬了抬下巴，远处人头攒动，但依旧看得到那个懵懵懂懂的小朋友正在四下张望，“我觉得他应该在找你。”  
说着忍不住笑了一声：“直觉倒是真的挺好的。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星应了一句，不知道是认同他说唐九洲直觉好还是认同对方在找自己这句。  
“所以说你真不回复一下？”  
知道蒲熠星性格就是这样，周峻纬耐心好得很，对于自己想知道的问题，他有足够的毅力去问出自己想要的答案来。  
“不了，不安全。”  
蒲熠星摇摇头，又低头扫了眼终端的各种消息，眼神中有着几分留恋：“他已经知道太多了。”  
小朋友比自己预计的还聪明，只言片语的消息里已经透露出他似乎知道了HEE的真实目的，这已经超过了蒲熠星对他的预期，也让蒲熠星更担心他的安全性。  
“嗯……”周峻纬应了一声，当蒲熠星以为他没问题的时候，这人突然又道：“前几天郭文韬去找过你的小朋友。”  
果不其然，蒲熠星面上露出几分严肃，终于把目光转了过来看向他。  
周峻纬点点头：“对，他想把唐九洲放在自己的队伍里的。”  
笑面哨兵又看向远处的预备役们，掩藏起面上些许失落：“老齐说，郭文韬很看好唐九洲所以才这么做，只不过不知道为什么，最终还是失败了。”


	100. 九十九、想法

比谎言更可笑的是那种一眼就能看穿的谎话。  
郭文韬身为哨兵能看好唐九洲什么呢？  
强大却又还没成长起来的精神力吗？  
一个全新的可以获取的吞噬目标吗？  
这种事情，对于知道融合体存在的齐思钧来说，难道真的完全想不到？  
如果是这样，那么当初强烈建议蒲熠星和唐九洲做精神力匹配测试的齐思钧，难道也只是因为好奇吗？  
怀疑的种子一旦种下，每一个行为举止，都有了另一种解释的方式。

蒲熠星扫了眼还看着前头的周峻纬，想了想说：“他可能没意识到。”  
周峻纬知道他说的是什么，但没兴趣在这个话题上继续下去：“也许吧。”  
最初的信任早在各种任务安排和合作中慢慢消磨着，当HEE的目的暴露之后，目标指向越来越明显，那岌岌可危的信任便不可能存在了。  
一旦信任崩塌，绝无挽回的可能。  
蒲熠星知道他这个性格便是如此，心理洁癖严重的人自然不能忍受任何背叛的可能，即便那里面可能只是被人利用，但也存了从头到尾都是骗局的可能。  
周峻纬只是恍惚了一瞬就将情绪调整过来，继续问蒲熠星：“所以你知道他会有问题？”  
“没有，”蒲熠星摇了摇头，“但是不要紧，他身上有我精神锚点。”  
周峻纬了然地点了点头，也就是说但凡有试图控制唐九洲的精神力，只要没超过蒲熠星的精神力等级，都无法侵入到小朋友的精神图景里。  
所以他确实早就做了准备啊。  
周峻纬心道，就这样还装作不在意的模样。  
“你没想过你的小朋友会担心？”  
就这么一天几条的消息，即便不怎么在意，周峻纬也发现这两人状态有点不对。  
“……”  
蒲熠星没做声，但显然神色并不开心。  
“你不觉得你想太多了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“把简单的事情想得复杂了。”周峻纬意有所指。  
蒲熠星头也没回：“一贯复杂化问题的人不是你吗？”  
“我不会在自我认知上都这么复杂，”周峻纬耸耸肩，作为心理学专业，他在这方面可有发言权了：“反而是你，到底在犹豫什么？甚至能让你开始回避他？”  
蒲熠星知道周峻纬指的是什么，但是他自己也没考虑清楚，自然也说不清楚。  
他还没有找到方向，推导不出他需要的结果。  
“既然喜欢的话，为什么还要推远？”  
眼看着这人还准备回避问题，周峻纬索性挑明了问他：“你在怕什么？”  
“……匹配度不表示喜欢。”  
蒲熠星看着远处人群，充满朝气的预备役们，和他这里形成了截然相反的气氛。  
“那什么代表喜欢？”  
周峻纬挑眉，他就知道这人的思路走进了牛角尖，“如果他匹配度不足，对你没有崇拜感，彼此之间也没有特殊的信任感，然后你觉得喜欢，这才是喜欢？”  
说完了他忍不住先笑了起来，仿佛听到了什么奇怪的笑话：“你喜欢的这些因素，本身就是对方身上的一部分，你觉得是因为精神力匹配度高所以才有了后续的亲近、信任，然后衍生出了喜欢，但你有没有想过，剥离了高匹配度和本能的亲近，那样的人还是他吗？”  
“显然不可能，如果你对于匹配度最佳没有要求，早就会在HEE的安排下结对匹配了。何况，如果没有精神同调性，你也不可能生出喜欢的感情来。”  
他不等蒲熠星回答，又道：“喜欢这种感情还需要整出一个来源分类，你不觉得你本末倒置了吗？”  
“人类的感情本身就没有那么复杂，所谓的喜好从浅到深无论从何而起，只要不断加深最终会演变成爱，而爱本身就是进行时，因为爱着所以才会喜爱。因何而起、因何而生，有什么区别吗？”  
“所以你现在是过去时了吗？”  
蒲熠星知道周峻纬想说什么，但是他确实没有拿自己感情出来讨论的欲望，索性打断他。  
果不其然，周峻纬面色一冷，有些不愉快，语气也生硬了许多：“这是信任与否的问题，和感情没有关系。”  
他语气一转，也颇有几分不留情面：“直说了吧，你有没有想过，你用来做参考的感情对照，本身就是错误的答案，从错误答案出发去比对你现有的感情，你永远不可能得到你想要的最优解。”  
一天天的最优解，仿佛什么事情都可以用逻辑来阐述解释一样，要不是在唐九洲这件事情上表现出了异乎寻常的情感波动，周峻纬有时候都怀疑蒲熠星是不是个AI，缺乏正常人类的情感判断模式。

蒲熠星沉默了，周峻纬的说法确实动摇了他的一部分观点。  
至少他从未想过，并非所有的情感都有标准答案可以参照。  
亦或者，原来连“标准答案”也可能是错误的。


	101. 一百、界限

一个生气一个郁结，话题在沉默中走到了终结。  
周峻纬在说完之后就觉得自己逾界了。他是一个边界分明的人，对于自己的事情有独立且完整的看法，并不喜欢旁人指手画脚。相对的，他对别人的事情，即便有什么看法，也仅限于不痛不痒的提醒几句，除非对方明确需要他的分析或建议，否则一概不做深入讨论。  
而刚才对蒲熠星的一番话，显然越过了他的原则。  
他反省了一下，大约是觉得略有些触景生情以至于生出了感同身受的错觉，让他一时嘴快，把自己的看法用最直白锐利的方式说了出来。  
即便在旁人看来依旧是克制有礼的，但周峻纬知道，他说的确实有些伤人。  
年轻的哨兵斟酌了一下，觉得有错要改，正筹措着用词想要挽回一些颜面关系好方便道个歉，结果正准备开口，却发现远方一阵骚动。  
预备役们正准备集队出发了。  
“阿蒲……”  
周峻纬话到嘴边，却看蒲熠星稍稍抬了抬手，并没有看他。  
过了会儿才道了声“谢了”。  
蒲熠星的情绪一如既往的内敛沉寂，周峻纬曾一度因为看他和唐九洲在一起能笑能闹的样子还以为这人有所改进，结果现在剥离表现，抽离了他的情绪调节中枢，原本的蒲熠星是什么模样，他依旧是那个模样，毫无改善。  
周峻纬默默叹了口气，却再也兴不起劝说他的念头。  
每个人的道路都由他自己选择，也需要由他自己前进，无论是路上的坎坷或者是地下的陷进，旁人即便看到了、提醒了，也无法改变那必然要踏入其中的命运，除非行走在路上的人，自己能醒悟过来，避开算计。  
周峻纬既然已经觉得自己越界了，自然不会在这个话题上继续下去。  
他略略收敛了情绪，整理了一下思路，这才对着蒲熠星道：“既然他想要唐九洲的精神力，这一次失败，不表示他会放弃。”  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点点头，隔了片刻仿佛才回神似的继续道：“他不会放弃的，他精神力不稳定性提高了。”  
“？”周峻纬意外的看着他：“你怎么知道？”  
“他想让我给他做精神梳理，”蒲熠星嗤笑了一声，“不过我恰好‘精神状态不稳定’，所以就拒绝了。”  
这个不稳定是火树的仪器给出的结果，为了确保自己手头最重要的一张牌能顺利运作，HEE是不敢冒险让不稳定状态下的蒲熠星给郭文韬做梳理的，所以最终不得不选择再次使用仪器梳理稳定的郭文韬，精神力的波动反而更严重了。  
饮鸩止渴。  
周峻纬在心里吐槽了一句。  
原本资质有限不好好训练提升却想着用歪门邪道的方法来突破天赋界限，随之而来的后果自然也要自己承担才对。  
“他还能撑多久？”  
作为目前唯一一个还没接触到精神源的人，周峻纬免不得生出一些探究来。  
不得不说，单纯从实验目的和实验成果上来看，火树的研究方向和实验成品确实令人心动，它们或许还不完善，或许还有很大的缺陷，但所有的研发都是从不完善到完善，从缺憾到完美，失败到成功中间，总有漫长的道路需要曲折前行。若撇开这里面的伦理道德和人性险恶，只是从研究角度来说，周峻纬都有些想要赞叹火树的奇思妙想。  
一个若是用在正道上，可以改变普世价值观的东西。  
可惜HEE从头到尾都是个目光短浅，心思丑陋的人，为了一些蝇营狗苟的利益，将一个可以有光明未来的研究，变成了一个黑暗又肮脏的交易手段。  
与她同行的人，自然满身污泥，恶臭萦绕，再无光明前程可言。

蒲熠星没想到周峻纬会问这个，不由得转过来看了他一眼，见这人一脸严肃，想了想：“我也不确定，他现在精神力感觉上很澎湃。”  
周峻纬皱了皱眉头，“澎湃”这个词单独用在精神力上，可不是什么好话。  
只有浪潮才会澎湃起伏，如果精神力如水浪一般，那稳定性可就不能保证了。  
“你想到了什么？”蒲熠星追问了一句。  
周峻纬摇摇头：“我不确定，我只是觉得，如果真的他连唐九洲的精神力都想要吞噬，那可能，很迫切了……”  
至于很迫切什么，周峻纬没说，蒲熠星却也明白了。  
迫切的需要能让精神力壮大且稳定的源头。  
郭文韬的精神力在之前的数据里是A-，后来缓缓增长到了A，但蒲熠星觉得他可能最近精神力已经接近A+了，短时间内指数倍的增长，那可不是个好兆头。  
“这次考核，我觉得他应该不会放过机会。”周峻纬面色也严肃起来，“我可能没法分神帮你。”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星闭了闭眼，“我知道。”  
周峻纬是个责任心很强的人，如果他知道考核中会有算计到预备役的危害，怕是会打起十二分精神来引导整个考核队伍尽可能完整地通过测试，自然就不可能分身来协助蒲熠星了。  
这意味着，蒲熠星这里，如果想要唐九洲安全，除了他自己需要时刻准备，也需要唐九洲自己有足够的应对能力。


	102. 一百零一、队长

预备役的队伍在晨曦的光芒中吵吵闹闹地汇聚在一起，然后伴随着晨露蒸发的水汽，在氤氲的晖光中终于顺利分组完毕。  
五个队伍在几个临时被抽来做辅导的正式役的鞭策下终于勉强成型。  
说勉强的原因是他们真的毫无团队意识。  
齐思钧是这次预备役考核的负责人，自然也需要在现场看着五个队伍正常出发。他望着面前乱糟糟毫无章法甚至毫无“队伍”形态的五个分组，终于忍不住叹了口气。  
“安静！”  
精神域在塔林边缘向外铺展开来，快速以网状形式覆盖在所有预备役的头上。  
原本还在队伍里看热闹的唐九洲猛然警惕起来，眉头一皱，果不其然，在他的精神图景中精神域刚刚构建完成，齐思钧的精神域里便传来一道微弱却鲜明的威压，随之而来的便是齐思钧利用精神域扩散开来的声音，如铜锣在耳，有些闹人。  
唐九洲躲在人群里撇了撇嘴角，他不喜欢这种利用身份或者精神力去压迫别人的行为，即便从职责道理上来说无可贬责，但从行为心理上来说，这也是一种显而易见的阶层意识，是上位者对下位者的磋磨。他原本觉得齐思钧的性格颇为开朗亲人，日常接触中并没有什么架子，也很好说话，但偏偏几次面对预备役整个团体的时候，齐思钧都显露出一种耐性不足亦或者是引导控制能力不足的缺陷，而面对能力缺口，他选择的却是强行镇压。  
这就让人感觉不太美好了。  
不过方法简单粗暴，但确实有效。  
也不知道是塔林阻挡了精神力让齐思钧的精神域威压完全落在预备役身上，还是因为他们所处的位置靠近塔的外层大门，这原本不会太强烈的威压在大部分人没有做好准备的时候，让他们的精神力受到了一点点冲击，以至于一时间没有人开口说话，倒是让齐思钧能把后续重要的内容一次性说完。  
“在出发前，每个队伍需要选出一名队长，负责本次应急联络和最后的人员返回引领。”齐思钧快速道：“至于怎么选，由每个队伍自己决定，我只负责录入名单。队长将从我这里获取完整地图和所有的任务评估考核表，在十天后需要将队伍考核情况完整录入后上交，如果队长在本次考核中出现意外，可以指定接手人，但需完成交接任务。”  
“队长”职责的出现让预备役们愣了下神，随即更为激动的讨论起来，这种突然出现的职责任务，本身就是考核的一部分，显然如果能在出发前争取到这个“职务”想必对考核评分也有很大辅助作用。  
“我想大家也猜出来了，”齐思钧见不少人都露出蠢蠢欲动的表情的时候，笑了一声，又道：“没错，队长的选拔也是考核的一部分，至于如何争取考官是不过问的，但是最后给我的名单，必须是整个队伍认同的人。”  
他顿了顿，见所有人都看向他，这才继续道：“我给你们十五分钟，十五分钟后，请五位队长到我这里来领取地图和任务清单。”  
完成自己职责的齐思钧将精神域撤回，然后站在塔林边缘的隔离栏旁，看着五个队伍里因他一番话引起的骚动，看着看着，眼神就免不得落到了站在后方的小朋友身上。  
唐九洲就那么安静又反常地站在那里，似乎对选拔队长没什么兴趣。他的过分安静引起了齐思钧的好奇，齐思钧记得这孩子相当活泼多话，现在这个沉默着冷眼旁观的模样，倒是有点像一个人。  
蒲熠星。  
想到这里，他忍不住抬头看向远处的塔的顶端，他知道周峻纬和蒲熠星都在那里，不仅有他们，还有其他几个要跟着预备役出发的考官们。  
可惜距离太远了，看不清。  
齐思钧默默想着，眼光又落了回来，唐九洲这组的气氛似乎挺好，在他刚才晃神的期间大概有人来问小朋友的意见了，这孩子又如往常一般与人说得热烈，却依旧没显出半分争夺的意图来。  
他有些好奇却又无法开口，眼神从这里又滑向别的组里，有闹得欢的也有僵持着不知在做什么筹备的，每个组里都有想要出头的，又偏偏彼此不能相服，自然要折腾一会儿。  
十五分钟，不算短，但恰好足够让矛盾发酵，也足够让这些队伍在出发前埋下不愉快的隐患，动摇那些不怎么牢靠的信任关系。  
这个时间，来自于HEE，齐思钧却看不透。  
他只是安静地甚至带着点看晚辈的笑意看着眼前朝气蓬勃的年轻人们，等着他们汇报上来的五个名字。  
最早过来的果然是白组，有着一个看起来年轻又带着几分安静的面庞，顺滑漆黑的额发下，目光平静、坦然得看着齐思钧，自报家门：“我是白球组的队长，叫Etitdy，来接收本次考核任务。”  
齐思钧一边将考核任务和荒野地图发送给他，一边把那个奇怪的发音在脑海内转了一圈，想起来这个人似乎是来自一个颇为偏远的城市，那里还有着依靠“血统”的本土族群，用着非常怪异的语言。  
“谢谢，”Etitdy微笑着，礼数周全，又道：“希望齐导备注一下，如果在本次考核中我出现意外，唐九洲将作为本组的继任队长，来负责紧急联络和后续任务。”  
齐思钧本还有几分漫不经心，听到唐九洲的名字的时候回过神来，先是习惯性笑了笑，然后才问：“怎么你们是按实力排名来继任队长的吗？”  
他记得唐九洲精神力是A，这一位虽然他没记住，但看样子也不弱。  
“不是，”Etitdy依旧是笑意温和，面不改色地回道：“我们是猜拳的，我运气比较好。”  
齐思钧的笑容有一瞬间僵硬，安静了几秒之后，只听他尬笑着回问：“所以唐九洲是第二个运气好的？”  
Etitdy丝毫不受影响，维持着礼仪笑容回答：“不是，他是实力胜出。”


	103. 一百零二、出发

齐思钧一时竟无言以对，玩笑卡在喉咙口，夸又夸不出口，只能眼睁睁看着Etitdy礼数周全得带着笑意和他告别，然后回到了自己的队伍中去。  
齐思钧的视线不由自主就跟了过去，那十个人的队伍很快就交流完了考核内容，打开了地图已经研究起来。那Etitdy和唐九洲说话的模样，显然连具体任务目标都分配得差不多了。他突然就有些感慨，总觉在自己不经意的时候，一些人成长得让他刮目相看，一些事情也变化得让他难以应对。  
“齐导？齐导？？”  
一旁的喊声让齐思钧回过神来，一转头，是另外几个队的成员已经站在他面前。  
“哦……”齐思钧看了他们一眼，又低头看了眼时间，堪堪十五分钟。他问道：“决定了吗？”  
“嗯，就这样吧。”来的三人面上都带着几分得色又混着不易察觉的一抹疲倦，很显然，他们的队长地位是通过精神力竞争来的，短时间内大量精神力的消耗无可避免得显现在了面容上。  
齐思钧点点头，心道这出发前折腾了大量的精神力，对于考核来说实在不利，也不知道这几个队长能不能意识到这个问题。  
不过很快他的注意力就落在了另一个问题上：“红组的还没有决定吗？”  
“来了！”  
声音从几个预备役的后方传来，红球组的队长显然有些狼狈，精神力波动极大，连周围的几个人都露出意外的神色来：“怎么搞得这么惨？”  
即便是精神力比拼，几个队也不过是队内展示精神力强度，胜出的就算是队长了，虽然有消耗但也不至于如此严重。而红球组的就好像是打了一场，十分的古怪。  
“有点意外，”那个人似乎不想提具体的，应付道：“有个人精神力挺奇怪的，一时消耗太大。”  
齐思钧挑了挑眉，没说什么，只是将地图和考核任务分发下去，然后将之前说过的话都重新叮嘱一遍。  
那几位队长也和之前Etitdy不同，并没有留下后备队长的信息，反而一个个信心十足地带着地图就回去了。  
齐思钧看着所有人几乎都得到了地图和任务清单后，清了清喉咙，直接朗声道：“好了，现在由队长带领各自的队伍，按照领取考核任务的时间顺序，依次上车，前往考核地点。”

“他们要走了。”  
远处的塔顶上，周峻纬和准备出发的蒲熠星道了个别，顺便问他：“你没问题吧？”  
“没问题，”蒲熠星稍稍释放出一点自己真正的精神域，控制在仅有两人能感知的范围内，“只要没有太大意外，不会出问题。”  
他没有和周峻纬说的是，因为唐九洲的精神锚点以及两次梳理的缘故，他现在的精神力恢复速度比之以往要快了很多，而且增长的稳定性也强势了许多，反倒有一种隐隐约约要突破界限的感觉。  
只不过这事情涉及到了唐九洲，他便不太愿意开口。  
“对了，”蒲熠星似乎想到什么，提醒道：“你是红组吧？”  
“对，怎么了？”  
周峻纬眼神远远落在红组人身上，虽然知道这组方才慢了一些，但也没多想。  
“红组里……”蒲熠星晃了晃脑袋，斟酌着用词：“刚才精神力爆发的时候，有一点奇怪的波动。”  
周峻纬看着他的眼睛，眼神从疑惑慢慢变成意外然后又是一种了悟，比划着口形问道：“吞噬？”  
蒲熠星点点头，又追加了一句：“不要靠太近。”  
既然有吞噬力，那必然有HEE的实验成品。显然HEE的速度比他们预计得快多了，预备役队伍早就千疮百孔，救不回来了。  
“我知道了，”周峻纬神色肃然，“你去吧。”  
他也不用说小心，只是看着蒲熠星身形一闪，便消失在他楼上。周峻纬看着他跟着那辆缓缓驶出塔的大门的车一同消失在远方，终于忍不住稍稍叹了口气。  
虽然他刚才说了不少话在提醒蒲熠星，但其实本质，也是在提点他自己。借着劝说的由头，将心里的一些想法理顺，至少给自己的决定，找到最后的理由。  
周峻纬看着一组组预备役有序地离开，最终也一个俯身从塔楼顶上飞跃而下，精神力编织成看不见的翼翅将他高高托起，顺着风的方向，稳稳地跟着红组的车，最后离开塔的范围。  
他感受着从精神域中反馈回来的塔的模样，还有那些生活在里面的人，那束缚的能量和眼前无垠的天地形成了鲜明的对比。他向往着力量和高处，却不是要用自由或自我去做代价。


	104. 一百零三、Etitdy

陈旧的车沿着宽阔的路面往前，很快就脱离了塔的范围，或许为了节约能源，他们乘坐的车并没有启动悬浮装置，从平整的路面过度到逐渐荒芜的自然中，车辆的颠簸也让人精神不起来。  
唐九洲不小心又一次撞在了窗框上，一旁的Etitdy忍不住伸手给他挡了一下。他看了眼有些瞌睡上头的唐九洲忍不住笑了一声：“长得高也有坏处。”  
“啊……谢谢。”唐九洲迷迷糊糊得重新坐直了，然后又习惯性将自己缩起来，这才反应过来刚才发生了什么，心想Etitdy好像比自己还高一点呢，怎么人家就没事呢。  
他晃了晃脑袋，总算是清醒了一些，这才开口问：“我们这是到哪里了？”  
“到边缘了吧。”  
Etitdy将地图投影在面前，红色的圆点在地图上缓慢移动着，远处是看不到尽头的空白，背后很远的地方才有稀疏的建筑结构。  
“这么快的吗？”  
唐九洲顺着地图一路往下了许久才看到标识为“塔”的白色符号，他在红点和白塔之间划了一条直线，就好似一道天堑将地图分作了左右两边，无尽的遥远。  
“车开挺久了，”Etitdy笑了一声，从唐九洲身侧的窗户看了出去，脑袋几乎靠着他的肩膀，才看到被甩在车后方的太阳，“应该有七八个小时了。”  
“哦哦……”唐九洲往后躲了躲，有点不好意思睡了那么久，又问：“所以还需要开多久啊？”  
“这取决于他们打算把我们丢多远。”Etitdy手在地图上一划，大片大片的空白区域在红点的前方铺设开来，“从这里开始，往外的区域都属于未探索部分。”  
Etitdy似乎做了很多准备功课，说得头头是道：“但是从这几年塔的开拓任务来看，这部分应该已经有部分开拓了，可我们地图上是空白的。”  
“所以是没给我们真地图吗？”  
唐九洲手指在地图上放大又缩小，这部分的空白是真的完全空白，只有最基本的山川河脉的走向，显然是来自于卫星监控系统，没有任何细节。  
“两种可能，一种确实没给我们真地图，让我们在既有探索程度上，完成开拓式任务，”Etitdy继续道：“另一种可能就是地图是真的。”  
“嗯，所以如果是前一种我们相对安全点，任务能做到什么程度，考核会有什么结果，理论来说已经可以推论出来了，”唐九洲明白他想说的意思了：“如果是第二种可能，那就表示我们是被直接当做开拓队来使用了。”  
那对于还没有跟队经验的预备役们来说，就危险多了，而且考核任务能完成到什么程度，运气和实力怕是各占一半了。  
“嗯，”Etitdy点点头，“所以说不知道这车要开到什么时候了。”  
“后面有车诶……”  
唐九洲在他说地图的时候忍不住展开了精神域，然后惊讶得问了一句：“我们都在一起吗？”  
“不一定哦，”Etitdy好奇的也往后看了眼，结果什么也没看到：“你精神域？”  
“嗯，”唐九洲倒是没什么隐瞒，就是有些小心翼翼看着他：“要紧吗？”  
“应该没关系吧，”Etitdy倒也不怎么介意，反而提醒他：“不过别组要是发现了可能会介意。”  
毕竟是竞争关系么。  
“不会发现的，”唐九洲对这点还挺有信心：“我小心着呢。”  
“你精神域挺强啊，”Etitdy夸了他一句：“这算特殊能力吗？”  
“啊？”唐九洲没反应过来，“不算吧，这算技能吧？”  
蒲熠星教他的，也没有什么门槛的感觉，只能算比较特殊的技能操作吧。  
“那你就不该这么简单说出来啊。”  
Etitdy被他逗笑了，提醒了他一句：“这种事情如果被人知道，也会被人算计的，而且你的精神力很强吧？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲点了点头，这次不敢多说了。  
“精神力很强的向导啊，”Etitdy脸上露出高兴的表情：“很抢手啊。”  
他伸手对着唐九洲：“重新介绍一下，Etitdy，哨兵，A-。”  
“唐九洲，”唐九洲有些不明白的和他握了握手：“向导A。”  
“考虑一下我吗？”  
“什么？”  
小朋友先是愣了下神，然后反应过来他这句话的意思，顿时脸上涨得通红：“不不不……我还没……没有那个准备……”  
“开个玩笑，”Etitdy似乎只是随口说说的样子，并没有在这个问题上多做纠缠，“接下来的地图绘制和探查领域，可能就要辛苦你了。”  
作为队长，Etitdy可谓是相当尽责，车上短短的时间里，组员的能力和特长几乎都打探的差不多了，得到的信息越完整，他所能指定的方案就越周详，最后能存活下来的概率，自然也会增大。  
任何事情都不存在侥幸，唯有万全准备才能随机而变。


	105. 一百零四、荒原

唐九洲看着这人对着地图比划了很久，又在记录板上写了许多东西，看起来十分认真地模样，和自己无所事事到在车上睡着的状态完全不同，不由得有些佩服。  
出于尊重别人隐私，他将脑袋转开，又看向窗外放空起来。  
云层里透着橘黄的光，灰蒙蒙的雾霭从天际落在地面上，模糊了空间距离。出发时明亮的天色已经被甩在了远处，眼前的夕光却迟迟不肯落下，好似时间被强行停止，凝滞在混沌不明的空间里，让人产生时空扭转的错觉来。  
“阿……”  
唐九洲下意识喊了一个字就硬生生停住了。他恍惚中还以为自己在塔的房间里往外看，还以为身边有个问什么都有回应的蒲熠星，以至于差点就喊出了他的名字。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
一旁的Etitdy抬起头来，温和的眼睛看向他：“发现什么了？”  
Etitdy往窗外张望着，没看到什么，又低声问：“精神域有发现？”  
“……没有……”唐九洲支吾了一下，最后还是在Etitdy盯着他看的眼神里坦白了一半：“我在想这个时间，为什么这个天还这么亮……”  
Etitdy低头看了眼时间，确实接近半夜了，他歪着脑袋看了看外头的天色，笑了笑：“因为我们脱离塔的控制范围了。”  
“啊？哦！”唐九洲先是一愣，然后反应过来。  
大部分分哨塔所在的区域为了维持正常，同时保证向导和哨兵的安全，会将周围的环境调整为最合适人类生存的日夜周期。而事实上，真正的世界环境造就在无尽的变异和破坏中，失去了“规则”。  
缺乏规则的环境并不会有规律性的日夜，也不会有规律性的四季，不存在规律生物，也没有规律的地形或生态。  
这便是探索队存在的意义。  
从混乱中去查探“存在”本身，去寻找仅存的规律或者有效性物品，然后评估改造价值，最终将“非常态”改变为“常规”，扩大普通人类的生存环境，逐渐恢复世界的“规则”。  
“你是直接从圣所出来的吧？”  
Etitdy笑着低头继续写写画画，一边和他搭话：“不像是在外流浪过的孩子。”  
“嗯。”唐九洲点点头，小心翼翼问他：“Etitdy是从远方来的？”  
非圣所出身，有时候会被那些传统的圣所派喊做“土著”，更不客气的也有。唐九洲不太能理解这种奇怪的优越感，在他看来，能进入塔，所有人的起点都差不多，一切还是靠实力说话。  
Etitdy倒是没这种忌讳，对于唐九洲释放的善意也坦然回应：“没错，我来自东方一个非常遥远的城市，”  
他顿了顿，似乎在回忆家乡：“那或许不能叫城市了，空旷的旧城废土。”  
年轻的哨兵笑了一声，垂着的额发遮掩了眼神，看不出言语之后的情绪，只听他平静地描述着：“我们的城市在最初的变异中，因为有防护场的存在而躲过了一劫，但也因为防护场的失控，所有人无法离开。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲极为惊讶地看着他，似乎想要宽慰又想不出话来。  
“在防护场中出生的下一代具有特殊的血脉，可以在变异中存活下去，”他浅笑了一声，“直到防护场失效。”  
然后他们终于从遥远的地方走了出来，走向荒芜的世界，慢慢知道了世界的变化，慢慢适应了规则的丢失，最后才走向了“塔”。  
“那你一定看过很多地方，见过很多人。”  
唐九洲看着他眼神明亮，似乎还颇有几分羡慕。  
Etitdy从他的眼神中突然获取了力量，面上的笑容也多了几分真切：“这倒是，世界广大，很值得多去看看。”  
塔固然是好的，但外界也不能轻易抛弃。如果因为恐惧而退缩蜗居在塔内，那塔就丧失了最初建设的意义。  
“好了，这个你收好。”  
Etitdy直起身来，稍稍伸了个懒腰，将一份东西发给唐九洲。  
“这是什么？”  
唐九洲打开屏幕，终端上是一份密密麻麻写满了字的计划书。  
“我根据之前考核的内容，加上这次荒原的一些情报，大致预估了一下可能的情况，”Etitdy点了点他的屏幕：“如果万一分开或者我有什么问题，你要做好后续的工作哦。”  
说着还拍了拍他的肩膀：“加油哦，后备队长。”  
唐九洲只犹豫了一瞬间，便用力点了点头：“放心吧，我不会拖后腿的！”  
倒是不担心你拖后腿，Etitdy在心里默默念叨了一句，我这是给自己下保险啊。  
“说起来，”唐九洲忽然想到什么似的：“我们的导师是谁你知道吗？”  
Etitdy挑眉看着他：“不知道，你知道？”  
他看唐九洲神态里满是期待，免不得也好奇。谁知道对面的小朋友一听他也不知道，便瞬间泄了气：“我不知道。”  
“一般预备役考核的时候随队导师都不会出面，除非有生死危机。”  
Etitdy显然是功课做得充分，耐心给他解释：“这是为了避免产生依赖心理，毕竟以后正式役探索队的工作，也是没有保险的。”  
“我知道了……”  
小朋友恹恹地趴向窗口，继续看着外头仿佛永远没有变化的景色，面上写满了失落。  
唐九洲心想，要说依赖性的话，怕是已经养成了。  
坏毛病，也不知道能不能纠正了。  
他没头没尾的胡思乱想着，冷不丁一个不稳，差点随着车撞向窗玻璃。  
好在一旁的Etitdy眼疾手快拽着他领子把人拎了起来，避免了唐九洲和车玻璃的亲密接触。  
小朋友满脸写着“怎么了”的懵表情，茫然得转着脖子看向Etitdy。  
年轻的哨兵松开手，让他坐稳了才说：“看来是到了。”

窗外，无垠的沙尘被卷向天空，落下细碎的尘土，循环往复。  
周围看不到任何生物的痕迹，除了他们这辆车。  
如Etitdy所言，他们的考核地点，到了。

==========  
一个提醒：喷喷是跟队的监考导师，所以，其实他什么都听得到~


	106. 一百零五、初考验

他们的车似乎是被设置了自动定位，到了地点之后就自行停下了，唐九洲伸着脖子往前看了看，从驾驶室看出去空荡荡的，连同车前玻璃外荒无人烟的场景，颇有几分诡异的气氛。  
“这算到了吗？”  
唐九洲打开地图看了眼，投影屏上的空白图示和眼前的场景几乎完美重叠，毫无任何信息可用。  
“别看了，不会有有用的信息的。”  
Etitdy似乎早有所料，转头对所有队员喊了一声，让大家将装备都组织好，倒也没先急着下车。他想等等看，是不是还会有其他队伍同样停留在这里。  
果不其然，大概过了半个多小时，后续的几辆车都陆陆续续到达。只不过这次车上的人没有白组这么冷静，车停稳之后没多久，就看到有人下车，不多时几个队伍都在外头整顿得差不多了。  
“我们不下去？”有人在一旁疑惑得问Etitdy：“不用集合吗？”  
“不用。”Etitdy笑了笑，“主要是我怀疑这里可能没那么简单。”  
他话音刚落，就看荒凉的大地上突然冒出细密的植被来。那密密麻麻的绿色如一瞬间在荒漠上铺开的地毯，鲜艳得有些刺目。  
“九洲！”  
Etitdy喊了一声，作为向导的唐九洲瞬间就将精神域打开。有着车辆阻隔，这些细密的植物并没有在他们这辆车周围出现，反而大面积集中在下车的预备役脚下。在精神域的查探下，原本没有任何生命力的荒原上如今被生命力覆盖了厚厚一层，也因为这一层绿色植被，唐九洲才能发现原来荒漠下层居然是如此复杂的构造。  
“下层内有大量植物生命模式，”唐九洲很快将精神域查探到的内容反馈出来，“然后……”  
他迟疑了一瞬间，犹犹豫豫道：“这像是一个东西……”  
“什么叫一个东西？”  
一旁有个哨兵不太理解的问了句，又推了推另一边坐着的一个向导：“你感觉到什么了？”  
那个向导犹豫了许久才回答：“我只能感觉到地表这一层都是植物生命体……往下……感觉不到，精神力被阻碍了。”  
那位向导的精神力也有B+的水平，只不过唐九洲明晃晃的A级精神力，自然是可信度更高。  
“不奇怪，”Etitdy没准备让队内产生分歧，而是吩咐道：“九洲你看看下层植被下是什么状态，你们看一下这些植物生命有没有图鉴。”  
唐九洲应了一声，精神力继续往下的时候却明显感受到了阻滞。那是一种很微妙的辐射力，仿佛对方也有精神域构建起了防护。  
“好奇怪啊，”他皱了皱眉头，“这些植物……在吸收生命力……”  
顺着精神域里的反馈分析下来，唐九洲意识到自己感受到的精神力本身就来自于那些站在植物上的预备役们，但因为吸收数量不多，以至于那些人似乎并无所察觉，完全不知道自己已经被攻击了。  
“有。”一旁的向导和哨兵翻阅了手头的资料，很快找到了图鉴：“苶草，吸收生命力和精神力，确实是集体生命体模式。”  
集体生命体模式，以群体为一个生命体，消灭部分不会损伤它们根基，很快能恢复。有意思的是这种植物为了避免损耗生命力，大部分时候都出于休眠状态，只有遇到食物的时候才会恢复繁殖态。  
“上来就大招啊。”  
Etitdy轻笑了一声，他就是觉得塔不会寻一个完全安全的地方作为他们的出发起始点，所以才故意让所有人在车上等待。作为无生命体征的车辆确实无法让苶草出现，于是其他几组的人，便成了他的观察对象。  
在白组找出苶草图鉴的时候，其他几组显然也发现了异常，很快就有人用火将地表上的苶草都烧空了。也因为这么一来，大部分人都收起了轻敌的心态，很快整顿完毕，各自寻找了一个方向走了出去。  
“差不多了，我们也准备出发吧。”Etitdy看向一旁的哨兵，问道：“有办法把根挖出来吗？”  
刚受到一波火攻的苶草短时间内不会再出现，确实是个断根的好机会。  
何况他们这次考核任务之一也是物种收集，他早就研究过了，考核说明上可没写有图鉴的物种不能算收集物品。  
被Etitdy一提醒，白组的人显然明白过来，个个眼神一亮，不用多说都去收集苶草的根茎了。而且这次也不用Etitdy多说什么，每个下车的人都先用精神域在自己周围架设了最初级的领域构建，准备到位，避免被偷袭。  
“然后……”  
看着大家都收拾得差不多了，Etitdy将一个定位发送给所有人，“这是车辆定位，如果万一走散了，各位要争取在限定时间内自行赶回来。”  
他加重了一下语气：“不要等。”  
空泛的等待只会让所有的计划都失败。  
“接下来，”Etitdy看了眼远处：“就该出发了。”


	107. 一百零六、寻路

Etitdy的话就像一针兴奋剂，让所有白组预备役都振作了一下。在车上颠簸了那么久，又被强制性要求等候那么久，在这群年轻气盛的青年人看来，早就憋得慌了。其实之前在车上很快就有人质疑Etitdy的判断，但因为作为哨兵的他确实很强，组内斗争不仅没有意义还很可能血本无归。而另一方面，作为组内精神力最强的唐九洲似乎一点都不介意这种漫无目的的等候，始终非常稳定得和Etitdy站在统一阵线上，导致白组那几位心有不甘的，既没有发作的勇气，也没有发作的实力。  
好在Etitdy很快就用自己的判断力给所有人上了心服口服的一课，所以当现在，他再次发布指令的时候，所有人都看着他，等他后续指示。  
“九洲，”令人意外的Etitdy并没有指定方向，反而看向唐九洲问道：“你决定吧。”  
“我？”  
半神游的唐九洲回过神来，有些意外，看着Etitdy的目光里满是疑惑。  
“查探一下，然后判断决定从哪里走最好。”  
至于这个最好的标准Etitdy一点都没表示，显然是由唐九洲说了算。  
“哦……”  
唐九洲确实有自己的想法，但是他并没有指挥全组的意图，原本他打算走到合适的地方，找个由头分开查探，然后做一些试探，现在Etitdy将前进的方向放在他手上，反倒让他有些犹豫。  
“不用想太多，”Etitdy看他神色迟疑，解释了一句：“你的精神力最强，应该可以感受到哪里最合适我们做开拓任务。”  
开拓式任务的合适条件：物种多、安全系数稳定、地理环境变化可控等等，每一种其实标准都应人而已。  
唐九洲倒是有些意外他将这个事情交给自己，但也没做推辞。  
精神域扩展到最大范围的时候，他还能隐约感受到远处的几组人马的动静，在荒漠里如同灯塔一样，一目了然。  
“如果真要走的话，”唐九洲指了指西北面的一个方向，“我觉得这个方向比较好。”  
“这个方向上，也没什么啊。”  
他身后一个向导也努力将精神域覆盖过去，面上带着疑问：“我看其他几组都是往东面走的。”  
“嗯，东面不远处有一个巨大的湖泊，或者说深坑也行吧，”唐九洲摊了摊手，“如果说只是要选取物种的话，那里肯定有。但是因为那里实在太大了，我觉得我们很难渡过去。”  
“而如果过不去的话，按收集品种来说，一则和别组不会有什么差距甚至可能因为去得完了没什么收获，二则我觉得……品种实在太单一了。”  
“那……”先前开口的那个人不太服气，追问道：“西北那边一目了然都是荒漠啊，难道还有什么收获。”  
“那边地形有点复杂，我觉得应该没有那么简单。”  
唐九洲没说的是在荒漠边缘，他已经感受到了大量生命力的存在，就好似有一种拟态生物，但又因为隔得远，感受不真切，也不太好描述，所以干脆没提。  
“你觉得……”那人似乎想说什么，话在嘴边顿了顿，又憋了回去，看了一眼Etitdy，似乎想等队长表态。  
“我同意九洲的决定，”Etitdy笑了下，“主要是东面去的人多了，意义价值不大。”  
他和只想混个考试及格的几人不同，到底是带着几分野心目标的，所以才会让唐九洲做决定。  
“当然，如果有人觉得去东面比西北面能获得更稳定的收益，我也不介意各位单独行动。”Etitdy补充了一句。  
预备役考核虽然进行了分组，但本质上依旧是个人能力的体现，团队只不过是考核之一，即便他丢弃了这部分，到时候扣分的也未必是他。有些取舍，从表面看收益和实际情况往往是背道而驰的。  
他这话一出口，队内的人倒是安静下来了。Etitdy看了几眼方才几个开口说话的，尤其是那个带头的向导，他想了想那个人的名字，嘴角弯了弯。  
因为再没人有意见，一群人收拾了心态，依旧是Etitdy带头，不紧不慢地往西北方向出发。  
为了在安全和消耗之间平衡，Etitdy将队内的向导和哨兵略做区分，三个向导逐个在前，使用精神域对前进的方向进行查探，如果精神域中有任何异常反馈或者生命迹象，可以立刻进行反馈。另一方面，剩余的六名哨兵，两人一组配合向导，使用精神体试探周围是否有精神域不可查的特殊情况，如果遇到攻击也能更快进行反击。  
至于他自己，一直走在队伍最前方，生命能量和精神力一直在若有若无的释放着，如同黑暗中一盏灯，吸引着那些对生命力或精神力充满渴求的生物。


	108. 一百零七、阴影生物

一行人走走停停几乎又走了三四个小时，天色才渐渐昏曚起来，即便是身体素质极好的哨兵，在这种天色里也几乎没法查探到什么东西。Etitdy略一思索便决定先做休息，再行后续考量。  
因为前进的方向极端荒芜，即便走了那么长的时间，眼前的景色也并无多大变化，只不过原本是看不到边际的荒原，如今大约是因为地形变化，渐渐有了起伏高低，放眼看过去总算能瞧出一些不同来，不至于让人怀疑总在一处打转。  
漫长的车程和同样漫长的徒步，累积在毫无收获的十几个小时的精神紧张上，所有人都透出一种精神上的倦怠来，无论是探路的向导或者是试探周围情况的哨兵，精神域和精神体不可避免地陷入意识上的迟钝里。  
正在探路的哨兵的精神体闻言收住了脚步，露出颇有人性化的恹恹的神色，扭头看了一眼自己的主人，又往前蹦跶了几下，似乎是在等后续指示。  
“找个背风的地方吧。”  
Etitdy看了眼周围，似乎在考虑哪个位置更合适，  
“往前走一点，左边有个丘陵，下面有块空地，应该可以。”  
唐九洲略放大了一些精神域，不多时就找出一个合适的地方来。Etitdy朝他点点头，又示意前面探路的两位哨兵，其中一人抬了抬手，一道灰光从他面前划过，飞速得向着唐九洲指的地方飞了过去。  
不多时，那灰色的隼又飞了回来，在上方盘旋了一会儿，那哨兵唿哨了几声，又点点头，这才对Etitdy回道：“确实有。”  
“那就过去吧。”  
时间拖得太久，导致进程比他预期得迟缓了许多。按照最开始的计划，这时候他们应该已经度过这片丘陵地带，前往前方石林峡谷区域了。  
只能说意外总比预想的更多。  
谁也没想到，在地图上空荡荡的荒漠中，居然会存在那种微弱的阴影生物，也亏得当时是唐九洲正在探路的最前方，比两位哨兵的精神体反应更快的是他的精神网。  
Etitdy第一次看到有人将普通的精神网运用成这个模样。  
带着浅白色光芒的丝线密如经纬，又好似漫天繁星落于棋盘，瞬间将整个地面连同底下层全部阻隔，星罗棋布之间构建出一个奇妙的牢笼，让他们第一次亲眼见到如此神奇的模样无限接近于精神体的实体生命。  
“这要怎么处置啊？”  
震惊之后有人躲在队伍最后呐呐地低声疑问，却没有一个人可以回答。  
谁也不知道该怎么处置，或者说，这种东西该怎么存放？  
最后还是唐九洲想了个办法。  
确切说不算是想了个办法，而是想试试看那个办法而已。  
他学着蒲熠星之前做过的，用精神力做了个笼，只不过他的精神力一边控制着精神网，一边制作笼颇有些吃力，最后干脆将精神网的一部分割裂下来，制作成笼的骨架，再将精神力依附其上，倒是让他做了个简化版的“笼”。而恰如他所预期的，笼的大小和阴影生物的大小并没有直接关系，这种近乎于精神体姿态的生物本身的实体似乎是可变的，再被强行塞入笼之后，直接压缩了形态，被Etitdy丢入了采集柜，倒也没出什么问题。  
唐九洲那一手惊艳了在场所有人，甚至于在后头窥看着他们的蒲熠星都免不得露出几分自满的笑容来。  
他教出来的小朋友，果然不会令人失望。  
但也正因为这种奇特的生物的存在，令白组的成员变得更小心了。毕竟不是每一个人都是唐九洲，而组内的向导也没有第二个能直接用精神力凝聚一个笼的。这对于精神力操作的考验过于精细，即便学着如唐九洲那样用精神网制作一个笼，也要耗费他们太多精神力。  
这种损耗放在当下，在考核的初期，显然是不明智的。连Etitdy都在队伍重新出发之后偷偷提醒了唐九洲一句，让他不要过分消耗精神力。  
他看的出来，唐九洲的精神网之所以能运用得如此出色，显然也是依托于他自身强大的精神力，但正因如此，Etitdy觉得唐九洲应该“省着点”，避免关键时候精神力耗损过大，意外的得不偿失。  
唐九洲知道他是好意，并没有逞强得表示自己可以继续高强度输出，反倒是客客气气表达了谢意，顺便按照Etitdy的安排，跑队伍中央去休息了。  
但也因为这么一下，即便一开始有些不服气的人，在看过唐九洲作为一个向导用霹雳手段采集了第一个特殊生物之后，也表现出了尊重的姿态。当然，随之而来的便是所有人都陷入一种略带些恐慌的警惕和小心中去，导致整个队伍的前进速度严重降低。  
只不过对于小朋友来说，考核进展或者说采集物品的效率都不在他的第一考量范围内。唐九洲心中其实另有估算，他之所以一开始放大招甚至连续使用精神网和笼就是想试探一下，到底白组的随队监考导师是谁。  
他本能的觉得应该是蒲熠星，但方才自己用了那么大的精神力甚至于使用了蒲熠星的一些技巧，周围也毫无反应，甚至连他精神图景中的锚点也毫无反馈。小朋友忍不住有些失望了，要么就是蒲熠星根本不想理会他，要么……  
这个人根本不在自己身边。


	109. 一百零八、短暂的休息

一行人向着寻到的方向走了颇长的时间，眼看着天色变得越来越深沉。远离了塔的“域”的控制，这里的天气变得非常不可捉摸，前一秒看着天际分明还亮堂堂的，没走几步再抬头，光芒已经被厚厚的层云笼罩，连光源都被死死遮掩着，只剩下非常昏曚的一些灰光，勉强让人看得见前方的道路。  
而现在，几乎已经是完全黑暗了。  
没有落实时候的蟹青色的天际，没有晚霞余辉镶嵌的金色云层，只是骤然的，令人毫无防备的黑暗，笼罩了下来。  
“要加快速度了。”  
Etitdy直接走到了队伍最前方，第一次释放出了自己的精神体。  
那是一头高大威猛的驯鹿，鹿角高耸在头顶，仿佛伞盖一般令人望而生畏。强健的身躯充满了力量，每一块肌肉线条都那么漂亮流畅。  
“走吧。”  
Etitdy拍了拍牡鹿的脖颈，声音轻松而自信：“帮忙开路吧。”  
漂亮的牡鹿蹭了蹭他的脸颊，鹿蹄高高抬起，向前一跃，如一道闪光，在黑暗中划出一条明亮的通路来。  
“好漂亮啊。”  
唐九洲在后头忍不住低声感慨了一句，驯鹿矫健的身姿令他十分心动，尤其是想到自己的精神体只是一只除了可爱没啥太大表现感的兔子之后，更生出几分羡慕来。  
“你的精神体也很可爱啊。”  
Etitdy回头对着他笑了一下，然后才道：“赶快跟上。”  
众人这时才意识到，黑暗中看到的这道微光，并非是自己的错觉，而是来自于Etitdy的精神体身上的光芒。如细碎的星芒，在黑暗中留下摇曳不定的冷光，指引出他们前进的方向。  
不用Etitdy说第二遍，走在前头的两名哨兵开路，让几位向导走在队伍中间，一个个都加快了速度，跟在高大的驯鹿身后。  
这一次因为不用探路也不用试探周围是否有特殊生物，他们前进的速度非常快，但即便如此，等所有人都到达山丘之下的时候，周围也已经是完全无法分辨的黑暗了。  
“这可太糟糕了……”  
最开始跑的两个哨兵在赶上驯鹿之后终于得到了喘息的时间，两个人站在距离驯鹿不远处，依仗着那一点微弱的光芒打量着周围。  
“怎么样？”  
后续的人来得很快，Etitdy走到自己的精神体身边，伸手摸了摸它的脑袋，算是表扬。驯鹿扬起鹿角洒下层层星辉，让周围人看的更清楚些。  
“看起来还安全，就是只有一个岩壁。”  
两个哨兵已经将周围查探了一番，确实如唐九洲所侦探到的，没什么问题，只不过也没什么遮掩。  
“能用就行。”  
Etitdy点点头，拿出一个随行灯挂在岩壁上，收起自己的精神体，开始指挥着人搭建帐篷。  
因为准备充分的关系，白组有人带着几个大型帐篷，借着岩壁做支撑，两个帐篷足以让所有人都睡下。  
大概因为疲劳了一整天，所有人动作都很快，不多时就已经完成了一个简单的露营地的搭建。  
Etitdy安排了值班的顺序，校对完时间后，众人便进入帐篷休息去了。

唐九洲原本还想先值夜，结果Etitdy根本没有安排三个向导的轮值。按照他的话来说，向导需要在哨兵出意外的时候能够控场，如果精神力损耗在无用的事情上，反而会得不偿失。  
小朋友不知为何就想到了蒲熠星曾经说过的损耗太大的事情，下意识就点了点头，也没有任何争论，直接进帐篷去睡觉了，只不过因为心头冒上以前的事情，唐九洲突然失去了熟睡的能力。

而在白组不远的另一个山丘上，坐着那个唐九洲惦记了很久的人。  
作为跟队监考导师，蒲熠星其实一直都在距离他们不太远的地方，他们发生意外时可以及时出手。只不过这一组人的出色程度实在令他也有些意外，以至于蒲熠星一直只是看着，甚至连一点提醒都没有。  
看着自己宠着的小朋友在离开自己之后居然如此可靠，甚至于已经显现出几分成熟。看着他在没有自己的时候，依旧可以开开心心和别的朋友合作愉快。看着他依旧如此可爱又敏锐，如此的讨人喜欢。看着他果断利落的发现并解决麻烦，毫不犹豫毫无畏惧的参与开拓和战斗……  
看着看着，蒲熠星就觉得自己有些笑不出来。  
他看得出来，其实没有自己唐九洲依旧是那个唐九洲，一样会走得更远，遇到更好的人，遇到可以和他协作无间，也愿意顺着他宠着他的人。  
这种认知如荆棘在他胸口蔓延，刺痛中带来的酸楚一点点让他清晰认识到自己强烈的情绪，已经脱离了他的意识控制。  
是的，他嫉妒了。  
远远看着的时候，他就会意识到，只要小朋友往后退一步，那么，那些看似美好的唯一性，牢不可破的排他性，都不过是镜花水月。只要他略略松手，那么他们之间的一切，都会随着犹豫和迟疑而化作过眼云烟。  
舍不得，不舍得。  
蒲熠星知道自己确实不想放手，他留恋而沉湎于这种单纯的、执著的、完美的、精神化的亲密关系，是他从未拥有过的温暖和真挚。  
如果不能紧紧握着，他必然会后悔的。


	110. 一百零九、看不见的眸光

荒原的时令紊乱无序，黑暗中潜伏的生物蠢蠢欲动，却又在强大的精神力下瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩在阴影里的生物无声地交流着，最终败给了本能中感受到的威胁性，不敢出动。  
因为远离的塔，又需要避免被考生发生，他身上的一些监测设备如以往出秘密任务一般都被设置了隔绝模式，没有了被窥探的后顾之忧，他的精神力也不在需要隐藏。精神图景在荒芜的空间里释放着微弱又广阔的精神力量，精神阈被他压到最低，若无刻意查探几乎无法发现他那几近和自然融为一体的精神域。  
随着表层融合精神力的剥离，蒲熠星的精神图景慢慢恢复正常，整个人的精神力也在反复调整中向着越发强盛的方向前行，曾经有些距离的目标，如今那一层壁障已经非常脆弱了，似乎只需要一个契机就能彻底突破。  
只不过他始终没有寻到那个突破的契机。  
无论是危险的任务或者是接受精神梳理，那一层壁障，依旧那样看似薄弱却又无比牢固。  
蒲熠星不知道问题在哪里，甚至于他接受火树的实验也抱着一些能不能借由外界刺激来打破屏障的意思。  
可惜了，那个实验只会污染精神力，只能制造一些毫无独立思想，再也不能自行前进的傀儡。  
蒲熠星长抒一口气，微阖的眼皮缓缓抬起，目光落在远处。  
帐篷和岩壁的阴影中躲着两个守夜的哨兵，蒲熠星观察了那么久，不得不承认白组的队长确实安排得很合理。这个叫Etitdy的人，无论从领导能力还是自身实力来说，都非常出色。  
出色到令他产生了多余的情绪。  
那种名为不安，却毫无缘由的情绪。  
蒲熠星的眼神落在一顶帐篷上，眸色里不知不觉就带着温柔缱绻，那是他即便已经意识到却依旧无法遮掩无法改变的情绪流露。  
所以只能拉开距离。

蒲熠星心里感慨着，垂下眼来，似乎是觉得只要不看，就不会被牵动情绪。  
只不过安静了没多久，他又忽然抬头看了过去，只见帐篷略动了几下，一个弓着背的身影偷偷从里头溜了出来。  
坐在远处的蒲熠星忍不住皱起眉头，要不是不能暴露身份，他简直想直接一个连线过去问问这孩子怎么大半夜的也不知道好好休息，积攒体力。  
只不过没等他有什么行动，那帐篷又钻出一个人来，从背后拍了拍唐九洲。  
小朋友显然吓了跳，如兔子似的往前一蹦，瞪大了眼睛转头看过去。  
Etitdy在他身后，面上难得带着倦意，问道：“是有什么情况吗？”  
“……没，”唐九洲小声回答了一句：“不好意思我吵着你了吗？”  
Etitdy摇了摇头，又看了一下四周，没发现异常，便随口问了句：“睡不着？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲撇了撇嘴，“我总觉得周围有人什么的盯着我们……”  
“有人？”  
Etitdy的精神域张开，甚至惊动了守夜的两人一起看过来，却依旧什么也没发现。  
“你确定吗？”Etitdy疑惑道：“我什么都没感觉到。”  
“我就是……感觉……”  
唐九洲的精神域也没有察觉到什么生物的靠近，他只是有一种感觉，一种被人盯着的感觉。  
Etitdy略想了一下，忽然反应过来拍了拍他肩膀：“或许是监考老师呢。”  
即便看不到，每个组也是有一个跟队考官的，如果说有什么人是一直盯着他们却不造成威胁，那也只有一个答案了。  
唐九洲显然被他说服了，点了点头，正要跟着他回帐篷，却又下意识回头看了一眼。  
遥远的，目光不可及的，和蒲熠星对视了一眼。

待得天色复明的时候，唐九洲已经有些记不得半夜里的情况了，他后半夜睡得迷迷糊糊，又因为精神力使用强度较大有些昏沉沉的，脑海中依稀只记得有人看着他，却始终看不清那个人的样子。  
小朋友跟着大部队往前走的时候还在想或许是自己日有所思夜有所梦，却再也没有感受到周围奇妙的视线跟随感。  
蒲熠星就这么收敛了所有的气息，远远地缀在他们后面，甚至连精神域都收拢了回来，看着自家的小朋友在没有自己的时候，变得那么稳重又可靠。

伴随着白组不断的前进，丘陵地貌也渐渐随之改变，Etitdy一边修订补充着他们的地图，一边有些犯愁。按照现在的进度，他们或许又要在接近午夜的时候进入石林地区。  
那块区域是之前哨兵探路的时候，游隼发现的地带，但从现在前进的实际情况，那片区域可能会比预计中来得更大。  
这意味着，他们要么就探查这片区域，要么就放弃地图开拓，走直线，在更远处寻觅机会。  
这让他一时有些拿不住主意。


	111. 110、前往石林

“还要走吗？”  
在前方探路的哨兵转过头来问了一句，Etitdy记得他的名字叫做“骆飞”，精神体是游隼。在不确定地貌的情况下，骆飞几乎承担了所有的空中勘探和地形侦查，可以说是耗费精神力相当高的一位。  
好在也是A-级，并不会因为几天的连续侦查而消耗过度。  
只不过如果现在不做决定，那后续的消耗就不是他一个人能扛得起来的了。  
Etitdy看了他一眼，在彼此眼中都看到了一点犹豫。目前他们所处的丘陵地带其实只走了极小一部分，骆飞的游隼和旻的夜鸮日夜连续也不过只反馈了大约五分之一的地形图，如果接下来坚持在这个范围内探索，他们的收获也未必小。  
只不过……  
Etitdy在犹豫了一会儿之后还是回头问了一句：“九洲，你觉得呢？”  
“啊？”  
突然被cue的唐九洲回过神来，看着周围盯着自己的几双眼睛，犹犹豫豫问了句：“觉得什么？”  
真不能怪他走神，唐九洲默默辩解着，毕竟从早上开始，他就觉得周围似乎有什么变化，有一种力量消失了，但却又无法正确捕捉到这里面的区别，以至于他的精神力一直处于一种微妙的消耗中。  
“我们要继续前进吗？”Etitdy并不太介意他的神思不属，反倒很耐心重复了一遍：“还是开阔丘陵地区？”  
“嗯……”  
唐九洲眼神在几个人身上扫了一圈，看得出有人愿意前进，也有人似乎已经倦怠了。  
“其实也都可以。”他直言道：“就看你们怎么想了。”  
Etitdy微微皱了皱眉头，不太理解：“怎么说？”  
“丘陵地区的问题应该就是我们昨天遇到的东西，如果往两侧开拓，最大的收获应该是地形图，”唐九洲说到考核就稳重了许多，“这部分分数理论来说够用了。”  
“只不过，”他摊了摊手，“物种就不会多了。”  
“你确定吗？”  
骆飞沉着眉头，似乎在权衡两者利弊。  
“嗯，”唐九洲很自信的点了点头：“我记录了这一路上大部分不明生命体的精神力波动，丘陵地区的种类并不多，我到现在检测到的只有三四种，我觉得即便开拓大地图，也不可能有更多。”  
这点所有人都知道，这一路上检测到的三四种应该就是这个环境中的常态生物，正常环境中常态生物群落和罕见生物物种比例不会超过三倍，但生态分布系数要低三个几何倍数。也就是说他们如果想收齐丘陵地区的生物，那就要在这十来个物种上花费至少五天左右的时间才可能有所斩获。而这种斩获，还是在理论数据上的，未必真正能成功。  
“那往前走呢？”  
Etitdy依旧微微皱着眉头，他在考虑唐九洲的话里面的价值意义。  
“如果往前走……”唐九洲闭着眼想了想，“那大概还要走一天多一点的程度，然后我感觉到……”  
“别了吧，”有人打断他：“要走一天多一点你还能感觉到？”  
即便是A级精神域，也实在超标了。  
“如果是精神域就不是感觉是侦查到了，”唐九洲不客气的纠正他：“当然我这里只有感觉……”  
硬气一秒钟然后立刻认怂：“只能说感觉到石林里面生物精神力更复杂……”  
Etitdy了然地点了点头：“明白了。”  
丘陵全开发够通过考试，前进之后可能会有高分也可能有折损。  
确实是个两难的选择。  
作为队长，Etitdy很快衡量好了两者的差距，简单表述了一下两者的利益差距，然后问道：“各位决定？”  
“我想往前走。”  
骆飞倒是意外果决，他一开口，几个哨兵便跟着点头，Etitdy应了一声，这倒是符合他的预判，他又看向唐九洲：“九洲呢？”  
“我也想往前走。”  
他从一开始就觉得石林会更有趣，不过考虑到别人才没有这么说。不过显然另外两个向导有些累着了，其中一人看向Etitdy，问道：“我觉得丘陵这里应该足够了吧？”  
Etitdy看了他一眼，倒也没想着强行让人过去，而是建议道：“或许可以拆队。”  
这是他们一开始方案中就有的计划，如果面对较复杂的地形或者时间来不及，可以分头行动最后归拢收集品。只不过因为一路走来危险比预想的要多，所以谁都没提这么一句。  
没想到Etitdy放在这里等着他们。  
开口的向导叫做Fielt，听到这话正想要开口反驳，却被另一位拽了一下。游北笑了笑对Etitdy道：“我们还是继续随队，前进吧。”  
Fielt看了他一眼，疑问却被游北的眼神堵了回去。  
Etitdy将他们之间的交流看在眼里，却也没说什么，只是调整了一下队形，选择了继续前进。

恰如唐九洲所言，一行人风尘仆仆穿越了丘陵地带，最后也只获得了五种生物体，其中一种还是植物，要不是唐九洲发现这种植物有特殊的精神力波动，也不会当做异常生物进行收集。  
自然，这么一来，等他们赶到石林边缘的时候，时间早已过了最初的预判。  
整个石林地区笼罩在无尽的黑夜中，每一根石柱在黑暗里折射出极端微弱却又清晰可辨的磷光，颇有几分幽森的意味。


	112. 111、石林

“这里有点吓人啊……”  
这话唐九洲憋在心里没敢嘀咕出来，结果就听旁边有人小声说了句：“好吓人啊……”  
本来就有点吓到的唐九洲默默往旁边走了走，跟紧了带头人，有点不敢看周围。  
“九洲？”  
Etitdy在前头忽然喊了他一声。  
“诶？！”  
正在默默害怕的唐九洲被惊了一下，下意识提高了声音。  
Etitdy看了他一眼，放满了点脚步，也没戳穿他，语调如常地问他：“这些石柱有问题吗？”  
所谓的有没有问题，自然是有没有收集或者防御的必要。  
“哦……”  
唐九洲定了定神，他的精神域乃是白组最敏锐的一个，此刻早已入夜，少了许多干扰但也增添许多看不见的麻烦，也只有他这种程度的精神域才能查探到比较精细的程度。  
“倒也没什么问题……”  
小朋友从畏惧中脱离出来，精神域的正常反馈也舒缓了他的紧张情绪。他仔细查探了一番石柱，道了句：“石柱就是普通石柱，这些磷光是石柱伴生的发光菌群，发光原理……”  
他犹豫了一下：“感觉应该是吞噬了日光？”  
这种发光性一般在夜生肉食植物上会出现，自然菌种中倒是不多。  
唐九洲说完，Etitdy就明白过来，周围几个哨兵也反应过来，两人一组开始对石柱上的菌群进行采集。  
“分散收集，回头看看有没有什么不同。”  
Etitdy显然是思考更全面的一个，他看唐九洲还站着，问道：“要帮忙吗？”  
小朋友怕黑的事情显然是已经被他看在眼里，此刻不过是怕他不好意思开口，所以才主动提出。  
“哦哦，那谢谢。”  
唐九洲倒是没拒绝他的好意，毕竟这也关系到考核成绩。  
白组的人经过几天磨合，如今已经有比较不错的合作效率，不一会儿功夫所有人已经将需要的样本打包完整。因为视觉因素，旻的夜鸮在天上徘徊了一阵子，并没有查探太远的地方，只能确认周围这一块环境大致上差不多，如果要休息的话，也只能在边缘前后。  
“往前一点，”Etitdy很快做出判断，“找一个空地，搭建帐篷。”  
闻言所有人动作都利索了不少，或许是因为一天奔波的疲累程度已经超过了他们的预期，也或许是因为预备役实在是缺少对拓展项目的心理预期，整个考核过程尚未过半，已经有人积累了许多压力。  
Etitdy说找个空地，最终也没找到合适的地方。  
石林空间越往里越密集，粗细不一的石柱高矮错落密布在整个空间，有些地方甚至只有细细的一点空间，只够一个人侧身而过。白组往里走了一阵子便发现这不是一个休息的好地方，最后还是Etitdy拍板，整组人往后退了大约半里路程，寻了一个被石柱包围的姑且还算完整的空间，开始搭建帐篷。  
因为空间过于分散的关系，先前用的大型帐篷便没有用武之地，只有两三个人合作一个小型帐篷才能在石林空隙间安稳落座。  
唐九洲自己也抱着一堆帐篷材料认真看说明，显然有些不得劲。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
Etitdy在一旁解决了自己的帐篷，回头一看他还没动手，便过来问了一句。  
“啊，”唐九洲伸头看了一眼他的帐篷，感慨道：“你速度好快啊。”  
“要不你先住我的？”Etitdy看了眼地上连个轮廓都没有的帐篷，觉得有点头大：“反正我前半夜要守夜。”  
言下之意你可以先睡，回头挤挤也行。  
唐九洲也不知道是没明白他的意思，还是单纯觉得不好意思，直接忽略了Etitdy的意见，道了句：“你帮我搭把手吧。”  
搭个帐篷倒是真不难，Etitdy帮他整理了地上的东西，不一会儿就将帐篷整出个模样来，只不过看着唐九洲这个帐篷，他倒是明白了为什么小朋友自己搭不好：“你整了个这么复杂的帐篷啊？”  
一个带有警报系统和双层隔绝布的帐篷，可以说睡在里头，等于自带一层保护设备。  
“嗯……”唐九洲没好意思说这份清单绝大部分来自于蒲熠星，这帐篷型号的选择自然也是了。只不过之前是用的集体帐篷，他这个没机会拿出来自然也没有人注意到有什么不同。  
Etitdy不知道内情，如今看了也不过感慨一句小朋友还真是有点被宠大的孩子的那种性子，什么都挑喜欢的或者精贵的，却不考虑实际应用的便利性。  
一行人折腾了好一会儿，又安排好了轮值的顺序，在营帐周围一一布下陷阱或防御机关，总算歇息下了。

蒲熠星就看着白组的营地从喧闹到沉寂，然后被黑暗吞噬了声响，只有石柱的磷光依旧闪烁在黑暗里。他跟在后面看了那么久，自然知道唐九洲是害怕的，在这种不可知的黑暗中，小朋友一直都有点畏惧之情。  
他盯着那个眼熟的帐篷，犹豫了许久，终究是压不住心里的担忧。  
蒲熠星身上笼着一层特殊斗篷，隔绝了他的气息，让他仿若黑暗本身一般融入夜色中。幽冷的磷光落不到他身上，营地周围的防护陷阱似乎也对他失效，蒲熠星几乎不费什么功夫就靠近了唐九洲的帐篷。  
只是在门口的时候，犹豫着顿了顿。  
在他思考的时候，守夜的灯光巡回到唐九洲的帐篷跟前，眼看着自己要暴露，蒲熠星一个错身，悄无声息得没入了小朋友的帐篷里。


	113. 112、想见你

即便是最高级的单人帐篷，其内的空间依旧有限，蒲熠星矮身贴着帐篷后壁，堪堪避过了巡视的灯光。  
待得周围一切又重归沉寂，他才反应过来自己做了多么糟糕的事情。  
不仅差点暴露身份，更甚者，像个窥视狂。  
因为怕影响到帐篷的外观惹人注意，他整个人几乎是半蹲着，前后不着的占用了帐篷里仅剩的一点空间。如今只要略一低头，便能看到眼前蜷缩着的那一小团。  
明明是挺高的个子，偏偏日常都喜欢蜷成一团。蒲熠星想起来这孩子在图书室的时候每次都缩在懒人沙发里，抱着膝盖，仰着头，全神贯注地听他讲话。  
那模样，就仿佛没有长大的孩子，令人产生他很小只的错觉。  
只是没想到他睡着了也是这样。  
蒲熠星没怎么见过他睡着的样子，之前也不过是图书室里看到过，大约因为那里头都是沙发，也没什么拘束感，倒是没见着他这样子的睡姿。  
眼前的唐九洲，将一个不怎么宽敞的睡袋整个裹在身上，袋口被他用手拽着，紧紧压在脖子底下，身体似乎只占据了睡袋的一半，剩下的空隙松松垮垮地耷拉着，感觉只要轻轻一碰就能瘪下去。  
蒲熠星在原地僵直了一会儿，终究是放不下心来。他动作极其轻盈地坐在小朋友的睡袋旁边，也不挨着他，身上的斗篷也没有取下，只是静静地看着他。  
他记得唐九洲是怕黑的，但一路走来倒也没看出这孩子对别人表现出什么依赖性，反倒是一直很逞强地顶在队伍前头。蒲熠星看着他战战兢兢却又努力勇敢的样子，到底是有些心疼。  
忍不住伸出手来，却又在即将要碰触到小朋友头发的瞬间生生止住。好在他还记得考官不能和考生接触，蒲熠星叹了口气，心想这也算是小孩子成长路上必然要经历的过程，虽然不舍却也必须要放手让人去自由飞翔。  
他又看了眼，正准备趁着夜巡的灯光依旧在远处借机出去，却不想睡着了的唐九洲不知为何突然一个翻身，就好似感觉到了什么一样，卷着他的睡袋压在蒲熠星的斗篷上。  
蒲熠星猝不及防，直接错失了避开的时机。他试着拉扯了一下斗篷，结果反而引起小朋友的不安。唐九洲似乎有所差距，又似乎感觉到周围有异常，原本还算安稳的眉头慢慢皱了起来，眼睫颤动，感觉就要醒来。  
生怕唐九洲惊醒又让人看出这里的动静来，蒲熠星默默叹了口气，干脆放弃挣扎，放松了身体，在睡袋旁默默坐下，想说等他再翻个身自己就能顺利脱身了。却不想那小孩也不知道是本能或者是睡梦中感受到了什么，原本拽着睡袋的手在黑暗里摸摸索索的顺势就将蒲熠星的斗篷和睡袋边角纠缠着抓在手里，倒是让那个还想着趁机脱身的人没了脾性。

唐九洲这一宿倒是睡得极其安稳，一直到Etitdy在帐篷外头喊了他一声，才惊醒过来。他下意识应了一声，匆匆忙忙收拾起来，手上动作倒是还算利索，偏偏意识在沉浸在昨晚的睡梦中。他总觉得似乎有什么事情被自己忽略了，却想不起来。  
一旁的Etitdy看他迷迷瞪瞪的，只当他是因为精神力消耗有些大，所以还未清醒，便也没怎么催促动作。昨天守夜并未发生什么意外，做足准备的营地并未受到任何攻击，平静得令人感到意外。  
值夜的几人还在说着昨晚的安定，对整个石林似乎十分看好，Etitdy看着他们又看了眼沐浴在晨光下的石林，仿佛被感染了这种积极的气氛，心情免不得也随之有些愉快。  
“今天要往前走吗？”  
收拾了露营的东西，骆飞走上前来问道。经过一晚上的休息，他的游隼显然也精神了许多。  
Etitdy看了他一眼，又抬头看了看在空中盘旋的飞禽，问道：“前面怎么样？”  
“差不多，更密集。”骆飞指了一个方向，“越往里有越多的石柱，不知道有没有价值。”  
其实他的言下之意几乎没有什么可以查探的地方。  
经过昨晚的平静，不少人似乎对石林都有些失去兴趣。毕竟在晚上都没有异常生物攻击的话，那么在白天寻找到特殊物种的概率也会下降。白组的人对石林的评估显然是降低了不少，甚至有人在问要不要干脆回到之前的丘陵地带，加强一个地形区的开拓。  
Etitdy免不得也有这层考虑，他正想说什么，却听唐九洲在一旁说了句：“往那个方向走，有峡谷。”  
骆飞朝他看了一眼，毫不遮掩自己的怀疑：“你看得到？”  
“你放开精神域感受一下。”唐九洲比划了一下范围。  
骆飞的精神域没他大，自然是覆盖不到那么远的距离。但考虑到唐九洲的精神力确实出众，他将信将疑地对着自己的游隼下达了一个命令。  
那盘桓在上空的黑影如一道箭光破开天空的晨曦，向着唐九洲指得方向飞去。隔了好一会儿，骆飞才露出一个惊异的表情，扫了眼一旁依旧在查探什么的唐九洲，没说话，反而对着Etitdy点了点头。  
“大概有五公里左右，”骆飞闭着眼睛，感受着游隼传递过来的视觉画面：“有峡谷，谷底应该有河道，不过没有水。”  
这显然是个好消息，曾经有过河道的地方，生存的物种也会比别的地方更多些。  
Etitdy点了点头，正想通知所有人，却听骆飞又补了句：“不过峡谷口有大量石柱，要过去很难。”


	114. 113、石柱林

骆飞传达的消息显然不算特别好，但一行人商量了一会儿还是觉得这是最合适的目的地。  
首先从别的方向往外，无论是游隼还是夜鸮，都需要飞行很久才能看到石林的尽头，且不说尽头之外是否有足够考核加分的探索目标，就说他们这些人要穿过石林这件事情，怕是就要超过考核时间。  
从考核确定的一开始就说过，最终目标必须是“准时回到起始点”，如果探索的项目再多却因为路程而无法返回，这次考核就算失败了。  
第二则是因为河道。  
游隼的视力一贯出众，骆飞传来的消息显然不会有错。在经历荒漠、丘陵到达石林地区，白组一路走来都是满目荒凉，即便有异常物种，也是比较普通的，微小的，以环境共生体为主。在他们的目标中，真正具有变异性和异常态生存环境适应性的大型生物，一个都没看到。  
即便知道或许别的组也一样，但对于这群平均精神力都超过B的优秀预备役来说，这可不算什么好消息。  
所以，当荒芜之地中出现河道的踪迹，对于他们而言，也是一个最佳开拓目标。  
有河道就意味着至少曾经有水，而水，无论是否具有辐射性或者具有变异态，都是孕育生命物种的好场所。

“走吧，”Etitdy见所有人都收拾好了行李，喊了一声：“先核对联络时刻，然后锁定彼此信号。”  
所谓机会，也伴随着风险。尤其在这种出现反常地形的时候，Etitdy的警惕心反而升到了最高。身为队长，他确实需要对白组内所有人的生命承担起责任来，哪怕他知道身后确实有导师跟随。  
只不过，靠别人也不如靠自己。  
Etitdy的想法显然是所有人都认同的，十个人在充满干扰的环境里重新锁定了彼此的唯一信号源，又重新归零了计时刻度。  
经历过三四天的行程，他们已经知道，在远离保护圈的自然环境里，因为生态空间极端扭曲的缘故，连时间的刻度和昼夜交替都变得不规律起来。这些人始终依靠着“塔”的时间刻度在计量他们行走的日程，但此刻却需要通过归零来和周围环境达成一致，以确保他们能在变异态空间里按正常时刻前进。  
因为这这一番举动，待得白组真正出发的时候，原本灰蒙蒙的天色已经泛出明亮的光来。  
看不出太阳的角度，唐九洲抬头看了眼天空，明亮的令人炫目的光似乎铺满了整个天际，就好似整个天空的背后都是光源。  
他意识一时茫然，竟然想不起来上一次是什么时候见过那个被称为“太阳”的能量光源。  
那个仿佛永恒的恒星，在某一天突然就从天空消失了，虽然依旧有光，却无法感受到恒星的存在，而整个世界的生态空间，也是从那时候开始变化扭曲了。  
“怎么了？”  
或许是看他一直在看天空，Etitdy也抬头看了眼，并没有发现什么，忍不住开口问道：“有发现？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲迟疑着，“这个天，亮起来的速度太快了。”  
“可能是这里有巨大质量的东西，加速了空间的扭曲。”  
走在他前头的是一个不太开口说话的哨兵，唐九洲看了眼，想起来这人叫莫伦，戴着眼镜的面孔十分斯文，精神力虽然不强却十分稳定，以至于一开始唐九洲都把他当向导。  
直到看到他的精神体，一只凶悍无比的狼獾。  
唐九洲没想到他会开口接话，有些意外地看着他。莫伦却只是朝他笑了笑，并没有继续下去。  
好在路程虽然困难，但对他们来说还算不得太过遥远，在天空的明度尚未到达最大值的时候，一行人已经走到了骆飞说的石林最密集的地方。  
“哇……这已经不能算石林了吧？”  
走在前头的Fiel在看到石林群的第一时间便大声感慨起来：“这能过去吗？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
不知道是谁低声接了一句，又听Fielt喊道：“Etitdy，队长，你这个能解决吗？”  
Etitdy低着头，嘴角扯过一抹无奈的笑意，然后才看向他：“先找找看空隙吧。”  
天然石柱林在生成过程中，会因为地壳变动，彼此之间保持一定距离，很少会有这么密集的。现在这个情况，要么石柱林本身有问题，要么就是这里的地壳有问题，说不定就能查探出什么来。  
白组的人听他这么说倒也没什么意见，围绕着石柱林寻找起来。  
唐九洲站在石林边缘，精神力如潮水一般铺展开来，控制着自己的精神域向整个石柱林覆盖过去。  
Etitdy靠着自己的驯鹿，神色警惕地站在他身边，防着一切意外的可能。

在没有其他干扰的前提下，精神域传来了令他费解的影像。  
这些阻拦在他们面前的天然壁障，和在遥远的地方观察的感觉截然不同，就好似全然不存在。唐九洲看着眼前高耸入云的石柱，以及精神域中微微颤动着反馈过来的空旷，整个人都迷茫了。  
他忍不住往前走，想要一探究竟。  
Etitdy在一旁忙不迭拽住他：“九洲，怎么了？”  
年轻的哨兵有些担心这石柱林是不是有什么精神污染，会让人产生异常幻境。  
“我觉得，”唐九洲神色清明地看了他一眼，只是表情中有些不确定：“这些石柱，并不存在。”


	115. 114、峡谷地宫

“开玩笑吗？”  
站在石林另一侧也在用精神域查探整个石柱林的Fielt忍不住开口吐槽他：“这是觉得我们都瞎了还是觉得整个空间都是幻觉？”  
“不是。”  
唐九洲抿了抿嘴，想了想，“你站到这里来。”  
“又不是没站过，”Fielt想也没想就走了过来，伸手往面前的石柱用力一拍：“不仅站过还摸过呢。”  
石柱在他手下砰砰作响，存在感十分真实。  
Fielt说完，目露疑色，上下打量了一番唐九洲：“你别是……中招了？”  
显然他和Etitdy想到一起去了，以为唐九洲是不小心接受到了什么精神污染源，导致精神力出现了异常。毕竟现场所有人中精神力最高的就是他，但这也同样表示他更容易受外界精神源的一些污染。  
“我清醒着呢！”  
小朋友难得有些脾性上来了，直接挥开他的手：“你方法不对。”  
唐九洲往前站了一步，按照精神域中反馈过来的影像，伸手贴着前方石柱的侧面一道缝隙扭转了方向拍过去。  
Etitdy和Fielt眼睁睁看着他的手突然的消失了一截，就好像被空间切割了般，只剩下小臂部分暴露在外头。  
“这里空间扭曲重叠了。”Etitdy很快判断出根源，他喊了一声：“都过来！”  
紧接着又道：“九洲，收手，小心空间扭转力。”  
很显然，这里的自然态应该是受到过极大外压，产生了一定程度的空间折叠态，导致表层空间下另有一个空间出入口，这两个空间可能是同一生态圈下的部分重叠，也有可能是另一个空间的碎片残留在本地的叠加态。  
不管怎么说，这都不是一个安稳的状态，Etitdy盘算着让所有人过来对这个空间态进行一下稳定性测试，却不想仅一个瞬间，才应了他一声的唐九洲，忽然就消失了。  
“唐九洲！”  
即便一直站在他身边警惕着、小心着，Etitdy依旧没有抓住这千钧一发的机会，一错手，唐九洲就在他眼前被空间吞噬了。  
“队长！”  
一旁的Fielt一把拽住他，深怕他也被空间扭转力拉进去。  
Etitdy被他喊了一声，勉强定住神，一边查看个人终端上唐九洲的生命体征是否稳定，一边将所有人喊过来，打算针对这个叠加空间进行开拓式侦查。

外头这一切忙乱的情况，唐九洲自然是感受不到了。  
他只感觉到一阵巨大的吸力从他手臂上传来，整个人连喊一声的机会都没有，蓦然就腾空而起，天旋地转之下须臾便换了空间。  
“诶呦……”  
待得空间力稳定下来，唐九洲才被重重抛在地上，总算是能着陆了。  
小朋友被摔得晕头转向的，索性一屁股坐在地上，盘着腿缓了缓神，这才打量起周围来。  
这显然是一个地下空间，原本刺目的天光完全不见，却不知哪里有微弱的光芒让这里看起来没那么黑暗。幽深的空间里放眼看去，前后左右都是无尽的通道，往上看，则是爬都爬不上去的高高的石板天顶。手掌触摸到的地面潮湿又光滑，显然是铺设了石板地面。  
“好像一个地宫啊……”  
唐九洲嘀咕了一句，带着点委屈的鼻音在空旷的大厅中回响着，倒是让他自己吓了跳。  
“啊……！”  
他喊了一声，又被那不断重复的惊吓声吓到，下意识捂住嘴，睁大眼看着周围。  
空无一人的环境慢慢吞噬了周围的回音，又一点一点沉默下来，唐九洲试着将精神域铺开，也没感受到什么异常生命特征的反馈，显然，这里并没有别的生物。  
“这可怎么出去啊……”  
即便他压低了声音，自言自语依旧被放大了无数倍，在他耳畔滚动着。小朋友既有些害怕又有些忍不住想要说话。  
坐着缓神的档口总算让他将自己身上都查探了一遍，没什么大碍，除了摔得有些痛。只是不知道被丢到了哪里，这下有点麻烦。  
因为确定了周围什么危险，唐九洲将精神域略收缩一点，免得精神力过度消耗。然后打开了自己的个人终端，开始进行定位和联系。  
他当然知道自己这个情况是因为介入空间重叠态的时候没有提前防备，被空间扭转力直接拖了进来。只不过在他看来，只要还是在大空间生态下，自己这个空间应该很好定位。从刚才的环境状态来看，这里最可能的是峡谷河道下方，或者就是改道之后的暗河经过的底下空间。只要能定位成功，想来Etitdy他们也能顺利找到这里，到时候无论是开拓地宫还是进行外层空间开拓，都不是问题。  
只不过，一切的设想都终止在个人终端的无效化中。  
“……？”  
唐九洲看着自己的终端不断闪烁着联系信号却又一次次被强行解除，脸上写满了不解：“这是摔坏了？”  
他心想，我人都没摔坏呢，怎么你这么个小东西就坏了呢？  
这下别说定位了，就算想联系人来救援，都做不到了。  
唐九洲觉得自己陷入了从所未有的大危机！


	116. 115、找出路

失去个人终端等于没法联系到同组人，又等于被迫中止被监考官追踪的可能，对于现在的唐九洲来说，这简直是比没完成考试更令人绝望的存在。  
“完了，”唐九洲自然自语道：“我该不会被困在这里了吧……”  
“困在这里……困在这里……困在这里……”  
回声在地宫里徘徊雀跃，仿佛在肯定他的说辞。  
唐九洲冷不丁又被吓了一跳，短暂得僵直了片刻，终于哆哆嗦嗦地爬了起来，小心翼翼打量着周围，开始谋求自己的出路。  
虽然胆子小，但唐九洲从来不是一个只会站在原地等别人来救援的人。更何况，眼下这种情况应该被称作孤立无援，等待是最没有效率的选择。  
“先看看怎么走……”  
虽然说话会有回声，但在这黑咕隆咚的世界里，稍微有点声音反而让他不至于更害怕。唐九洲压低了嗓音，一边试探着扩大自己精神域的范围，一边嘀嘀咕咕得给自己规划一个查探方向。  
他的精神域覆盖范围如今已经称得上一句极大，只不过范围越大，精细度就越低。唐九洲日常都会尽可能保持在一种平衡状态里，如今为了寻找出路，免不得一次性将精神域扩展到最大来换取每个方向上的反馈。  
“没区别？”  
一轮精神力用下来，唐九洲对这个结果有点傻了。  
所有的方向上传递过来的结果几乎差不多，无一例外得表达了空旷、无尽、黑暗的意向，和眼前似乎没有任何差别。  
这显然是不可能的。  
且不说一块重叠空间碎片本身就不可能太大，毕竟两个空间重叠部分如果过大会导致空间质量扭曲塌陷，维持不了那么就。就从重叠空间本身来看，唐九洲穿过两个空间空隙进入这个重叠碎片也没受到什么严重伤害，已经足以证明空间力量很小，扭转力仅够挪动很小质量的物品，这种连杀伤力都构不成的空间扭转力只能证明空间碎片本身确实很小，甚至已经快要到了破碎的边缘。  
因此，精神域反馈回来的状态很显然是异常的。  
唐九洲站在原地愣了会儿神，将自己掉进来到现在发生的事情回忆了一遍，终于意识到一个问题，他确实没法确认，这里还算不算石林地带。个人终端失效到底是因为空间重叠导致的，还是因为距离导致的呢？唯有先确认这个点，他才可能找到出去的办法。  
好在终端的联系功能虽然已经失效，但一些基础功能到维持正常。唐九洲记得出来的时候Etitdy让他们彼此核对过时间。他查了查，时间上没有任何落差，如此看来，这个空间的确不会很大。  
“那就是方法不对了……”  
回忆了一遍圣所和塔里关于空间碎片的描述，唐九洲想了半天也没找到有用的地方。  
确认空间大小、确认空间力的扭转构成和破坏力？  
这倒是都可以记下……  
唐九洲一边打开终端，一边开始对自己所站立的位置进行空间结构测量。  
只不过等他将所有数据都录入之后，推导出来的结果，唯一能证实的只有一点：这个空间很小。  
小型、碎片化、接近碎裂。  
唐九洲看着终端投屏上的描述，微微叹了口气，心道这就算不写出来他也能判断出来啊。  
小朋友一边将空间数据记录到考核查探项目中去，一边开始记录空间波动。写着写着突然反应过来，克制不住一声大叫：“啊！”  
然后就听着周围空间一声声惨烈的“啊！啊！啊！啊！”的在耳畔回荡，惹得唐九洲瞬间蹲下抱膝，脑袋几乎要埋到胳膊里去，一叠声的“我错了”。  
好不容易等周围又安静下来，小朋友才敢慢慢抬头，又四下打量一番，确定没别的动静了，又一屁股坐在了地上。  
小朋友定了定神，思路才回到刚才想到的事情上。  
空间波动。  
他记得蒲熠星曾经跟他说过，但凡生物或者异常生态空间产生出来的波动数据可以等效看做和精神力波频的一种异化表现。  
就和人类到现在没法准确判定引起精神力变异的原因什么，对于异常生态环境下的生物或空间波动的根源，也缺乏一个准确的描述。  
所以蒲熠星当时那么说的时候让唐九洲还挺惊奇的，以至于明明只是随口一提，他一字不差地记到现在。  
所以，当精神域和精神域之间产生异常反馈的时候该怎么做？  
唐九洲闭了闭眼，很快就找出了方法：改变精神阈。  
这也是蒲熠星教给他的技巧之一，用不确定性去打破固有。  
唐九洲见他用过几次，自己倒是没试过，如今为了破局，这倒成了最佳方法。


	117. 116、危机

精神力在密闭空间里周旋了一圈又一圈，唐九洲尝试着变化了许多次不同的精神阈值，却始终没有找到正确的方向。  
因为反复修正的精神阈的缘故，他的精神力极其快速的消耗着，显然是撑不了多久。  
唐九洲硬生生调节了第四次精神阈值的上下波动范围，在精神力告罄的前一秒往后一躺，整个人“啪”的一下摔在地上，也不管痛不痛或者地面潮湿有水，甚至连恐惧都在精疲力尽之后变得微乎其微了。  
“为什么都一样啊……”  
他闭着眼睛喃喃自语，精神域试探了那么多次，只要有一点点阈值范围和空间碎片的波动相吻合，或者，哪怕产生冲突，都是好的。  
可惜就是没有。  
唐九洲回忆了一番刚才的操作，认真考虑着别的可能性，最后发现，改变精神阈值的方法是最有可能破局的。但唯一的问题是，他现在是盲解。没有方向，只能在容错范围内不断尝试，这就跟枚举法一样，几乎是无穷尽的——然而他精神力有限，根本不足以应对这种接近无穷大的枚举方式。  
小朋友有点丧地想到，说不定还没等他测试到空间碎片的波动呢，自己的精神域就先崩溃了。要真是这样也别提什么塔的考核了，先保命要紧吧。  
唐九洲仰面躺在地上，眼睛完全睁不开，过度消耗的精神力在他地催动下，正依照蒲熠星教他的方法循环往复得穿梭在精神图景中，逐渐调整恢复。只不过这个速度实在太慢了，唐九洲感觉到自己的精神力好似化作了实质，在精神图景中一跳一跳的，时有时无，刺得他脑壳痛。  
“诶？！”  
原本正在按压太阳穴的唐九洲骤然住了手。  
方才在他的脑海中，除了如尖刺般一闪而过的痛楚，还有一道微弱的波动略过。那波动和他现在的精神阈值相差无几，但因为他的精神力时有时无，这才让原本被精神力遮掩得波动暴露出来。  
唐九洲整个人都紧张起来，原本还松垮垮地躺平的身体不由自主得紧绷起来，他一边放缓呼吸，让自己恢复到和刚才一样随意又松弛的状态里，一边将不多的精神力控制住，维持在一个极端低频次的波动范围内，重新探寻着从自己精神图景里神出鬼没的那段波动。  
“找到了！”  
好一会儿，唐九洲猛然坐起，透着疲惫的脸上写满了兴奋，眼睛明亮得好似发光，在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
“难怪一直找不到方向，”或许是因为成功带来的愉快让他暂时忘记了对黑暗的恐惧，唐九洲忍不住嘀嘀咕咕：“这躲在我的精神力里面混淆视听呢怎么可能会发现？”  
因为精神力几乎耗尽的关系，唐九洲无法维持自己的精神阈值在一定范围内控制自如，却不想因祸得福，让原本隐藏在他精神力下，将空间碎片波动调整到和他精神阈差不多的那种特殊力量暴露出来。  
一旦剥离了这种异常波动，撇开了精神力干扰，剩下的事情就很简单了。  
只要简单的释放精神域仔细检查空间薄弱位置在哪里就行。  
这一次，唐九洲没费多少功夫就把空间碎片的重叠结构找出来了。只不过，那个位置稍微有点远，几乎在他所处的地宫空间的边缘。  
好在这个碎片确实如他所料，算不得很大，唯一奇特的地方，应该就是对精神力有干扰，以至于不能完全依靠精神域来进行开拓式查探。  
唐九洲又在原地坐了会儿，顺手将查探到的空间碎片的异常波动作为空间拟态波频记录在空间开拓项目上。他看着自己的记录终端，即便在排除了空间波频干扰之后依旧无法连上白组的共用频段，显然这个折叠空间里还有别的原因造成了内外空间的信息流隔绝。  
不过现在的唐九洲显然没这个功夫慢慢探索整个空间波频的异常了，因为精神力的消耗，他一个人呆在这个不能完全探索的空间里，可谓是十分危险，最好的办法还是先找到出口，然后一组人分工合作来对这个重叠空间里的碎片空间进行探索开拓。  
当然，如果能从外部执行开拓式任务就更好了。  
唐九洲一边想着，一边在地上撑了一把，站起身来，往他刚才查探到的方向走去。

黑暗吞噬了五感的大部分，却又放大了情绪波动。唐九洲本身胆子不大，如今又只敢将精神域缩小范围，只查探自己路上的情况，自然是不敢大步走。  
他磨磨唧唧地沿着地下甬道往前，呼吸声掩盖了脚步声，反倒让他更紧张了。  
“滴答……”  
耳边突然传来的声音让他抖了一下，小朋友下意识往旁边一躲，结果就听到极轻微的一声“啪”。  
是水珠落在地上的声音，因为周围过分安静，所以被无限放大了。  
唐九洲身子软了一下，一手撑在墙壁上，松了一口气，这才扶着墙，慢慢往前走。  
手掌下的墙壁带着阴冷干燥的气息，让他因为过度消耗而发热的头脑慢慢冷静下来，但心脏却疯狂跳动着，好似要从胸口蹦出来一样。  
他在想：既然墙壁是干燥的……那……水是从哪里的？


	118. 117、异常生物

唐九洲整个人仿佛被猛兽盯住的小动物一般，僵直的身体微微颤抖，从指尖到手臂，连带着牙齿轻轻磕碰着，混合在耳畔的水滴声里，混淆了他对声音源头的判定。  
小朋友甚至不敢抬头看，他目光紧紧直视着前方，即便面前一片漆黑什么都看不清，精神域的波动压制到最低，连呼吸都变得若有若无。他撑着墙壁的手明明已经冻得连知觉都变得迟钝起来却在此时承受了唐九洲大部分身体的力量，维持着让他还能缓步前进的气力。  
他的精神域如同被稀释了无数倍，近乎要融入整个空间波动里，一点一点扩散出去，然后一点一点将各种检测到的波动查探回来。  
没有，什么都没有。  
即便这水滴声就好像一直跟着他走，但精神域反馈回来的结果依旧是一切正常，没有任何物种的存在。  
一如方才。  
唐九洲觉得自己的心跳都成了负累，每一下呼吸都胆战心惊，他在反省，为什么刚刚没有注意到这点？  
明明有水声，精神域里却什么都没有，这不是很奇怪吗？  
为什么自己会忽略这种奇怪的反差，直到现在才意识到？  
他强打精神，借着手掌传来得冰冷的感觉让自己保持仅存的一点清醒。  
不能怕，不能怕。  
唐九洲在心里念叨着，然后用尽全力加快步伐。  
然而，不知道是因为恐惧压制了他的速度还是因为跟随他的东西也加快了速度，唐九洲觉得无论自己走多快似乎都没有摆脱水滴的声音。更甚者，他觉得那东西靠自己更近了……  
紧张、恐惧以及对未知的彷徨和无法联系队友的无措交织在一起，让唐九洲的精神和身体都变得疲惫起来，然眼前的道路似乎也要从一个尽头到另一个尽头。眼看着快要到达空间碎片的另一个空间力的薄弱点，唐九洲听到耳畔的声音骤然密集了起来。  
不行！  
不能这样下去！  
如果被追上，说不定不仅出不去，甚至连这个碎片都会被破坏，到时候就真的没命了！  
“阿蒲……”  
唐九洲的声音颤颤巍巍的带着点鼻音，仿佛要哭出来了。但是他依旧在空间力开始变化的边缘站了下来。  
不能逃避。无论是身为变异者的责任，还是只是为了这次考试，或者说为了顺利通过考试然后理直气壮站在你身边，任何一个目的，都有他不能放弃的执念。  
想到这里，他反而渐渐冷静下来。唐九洲深吸一口气，试图平缓自己的心跳，手则是贴到自己的腰侧。  
精神网，他选择这个武器的原因除了顺手，还有一点，是蒲熠星当时提到的：武器本身的意义在于使用者的想法，精神网不仅可以作为攻击性武器，也可以作为防御性武器，其变化性很高，但是被严重低估了。  
唐九洲将自己的精神力源源不断地注入其中，眼看着精神网的承载已经到了极限，猛然一个转身，抬头，用力将整个网向上撒出去。  
这是他一边走一边听最后判定的方向，即便什么都看不到，他也知道那里有“东西”存在。  
精神网在黑暗中带出一片细碎的星芒，浅金色的丝线经天纬地，将他笼罩其中牢牢护住，而另一端则向着高不可及的通道天顶急射而去。  
“砰！”  
一声巨响在半空中炸裂，浅金色的星芒碎裂开来，星罗棋布的光辉黯淡了一块，终于将那隐藏着的异常生物勾勒出来。  
那是一个仿若巨大的鲶鱼一般的存在，一个看不清五官的模糊钝圆的头颅，拖曳着变细的尾部是，在半空中毫无障碍的游动着，水声就是从它嘴角、身体、鳍片上低落的液体，而撞击在精神网上的则是那看似没什么杀伤力的尾巴。  
然后他就看着那条看似没什么力量的尾巴，又一次重重地、犹如千钧之力狠狠地抽在他的精神网上，让原本稳定的精神网再一次暴露出大片的空白。  
精神网受到的冲击同样反馈在唐九洲身上，小朋友差点站不住脚几乎要跌落在地上。巨大的冲击力让他直接撞在墙壁上，也正因此后背依靠着才勉强站稳了脚跟。  
唐九洲精神力快速释放去填补精神网的空缺，另一边则是将精神体唤了出来。  
雪白的兔子在地上蹦跶了一下，猛地一蹬，如一道光窜入半空，隔着精神网的防护对着那鲶鱼状的不明生物用力一踢。  
“啊！”  
一阵剧痛冲击在他精神图景上，兔子在半空中打了个滚，顺着精神网又跌回他身边。只是攻击这一下，唐九洲就受到了极大的反噬。  
“这也太奇怪了吧……”大概是怕到了极致，紧张的那根弦似乎超过了界限，让他反而冷静下来开始分析自己遭受到的情况：“这是精神体吗？为什么可以直接反击精神力？如果真的是精神体，为什么冲击在精神网上却有实体攻击的反应？”  
不明生物、异常攻击模式、特殊精神反噬攻击，唐九洲一边评估，一边打开个人终端对此进行记录。  
“我知道了！”  
小朋友一边利用精神网和异常生物缠斗，一边通过终端对记录下来的攻击数据进行分析，终究还是发现了一点可以利用的地方。  
“原来，还是水。”  
唐九洲突然站定了下来，那巨大的鲶鱼在半空中用和它身形不符的灵活性向他冲了过来。小朋友深吸一口气，将精神网快速收缩成束，如一道明亮的尖枪，属于他的精神力在上面流光溢彩，唐九洲一把抓住精神网的末端，看准鲇鱼生物来的方向，对准他身上不断分泌出水分的鳍片位置，重重扎了下去。  
“噗”一声轻响。  
仿佛能阻挡任何攻击的不明生物轻而易举被他捅了个对穿，鲶鱼状生物发出听不见的高频声波，震动着唐九洲的精神域，长尾从背后狠狠抽了过来。  
小朋友根本来不及防护，当然，在他的计划中，这也是无法防御的一环。  
他只觉得眼前一黑，尾巴抽上来似乎也不太痛的感觉，整个人便失去了意识。


	119. 118、空间衍生物

唐九洲再醒过来的时候整个人都有些迷糊。  
他感觉自己躺在一个比较柔软的东西上，耳畔安静地什么都听不到，连他的呼吸和心跳都微弱得几乎不可差距。  
他想着我该不会死了吧却突然感受到背后剧烈的疼痛。  
“嗯……你最好别乱动。”  
一个声音在他头顶想起，唐九洲习以为常地正要应下，猛然间反应过来，一个扎猛子直起身大喊道：“蒲熠星！”  
“哎~”  
蒲熠星也是习惯性地回应了一声，然后抬手按着他脑袋又将人小心轻放地摆回原先的位置，念叨着：“让你别乱动的呢？这就不痛了？”  
“……痛……”  
唐九洲背后一抽一抽地痛得厉害，似乎只有按照蒲熠星的动作完全躺平了才会好些。  
“所以说嘛，”蒲熠星还是那副带着点调侃的语气，遮掩了情绪里的担忧：“小朋友几天不见就胆儿肥了啊，什么都不知道就敢对着干啊，这是不把自己的命当命了吗？你当自己是猫啊？等级差这么多就打了上去……”  
“阿蒲……”  
唐九洲喊着他的名字，硬生生让蒲熠星把后面的话给咽了下去：“怎么？”  
“好痛啊……”  
唐九洲抬手在黑暗中摸索着，隔开冰冷的地面，然后是柔软的布料，他手指微微用力抓着，小心翼翼地摇晃着：“阿蒲~~蒲老师~~”  
“…………”蒲熠星被他晃得没了脾气，剩下的话也不知道说什么好，隔了会儿才道：“再躺一会儿会好些，剩下的要等出去再治疗了。”  
“能出去了吗？”  
唐九洲勉强支撑着释放精神域，想查探一下空间碎片的情况，却不想还没等精神阈值稳定，就被蒲熠星一巴掌按在脑门上。  
“消停些。”  
那人的语气听起来十分无奈，贴着自己额头的手有点冷，拂过皮肤给唐九洲带来些许颤栗。他突然想到自己昏过去之前看到的那道黑影。  
原来是蒲熠星啊。  
想到这里，唐九洲就变得安心起来，原本独处于黑暗中的惴惴不安和彷徨失措都离他远去，紧绷的精神放松下来，连带着背后的痛感都不是那么难以忍受了。  
“阿蒲……”他抬手将蒲熠星的手拉下来，手指轻轻扣着对方的手指，感受着那一点微凉的温度，思路也渐渐恢复冷静。  
“嗯，痛得厉害吗？”蒲熠星没有抽回手，另一只手在他身下探了探，道了句：“嘶……没办法了，这个垫子的恢复功能只是附加，回头等出去了让你们组里的人给你重新治疗一下。”  
治疗设备属于大型仪器，一般一个人身上都没有，需要团队组合拼装才行，即便是蒲熠星也没法拿出来救急。  
“……阿蒲……”唐九洲又喊他。  
“嗯？”  
蒲熠星下意识就应了一声。  
“你受伤了吗？”  
唐九洲方才一瞬间终于意识到问题所在，蒲熠星一直坐在原地不动，却让自己先使用辅助理疗垫恢复伤口。他一边说着等出去就好却始终不曾提怎么出去……  
以及冰冷的手指和用噱笑掩饰得无力感，都证明这个人，受伤了。  
原来被鲶鱼击中的那一下不是他运气好躲开了，而是蒲熠星替他挡了一下。  
“……没事。”蒲熠星似乎没想到他会突然问这个，卡了一下才回答：“你先管好你自己。”  
“阿蒲……”  
唐九洲声音里带着担心，混着习惯性的撒娇，让蒲熠星万分无奈：“问题不大的。”  
“你让我看看。”  
“这么黑你看得清什么啊？”  
“让我摸一下？”  
“……老实躺好！”  
蒲导师略略发了脾气，按住蠢蠢欲动的小朋友：“忒莽。”  
“有样学样啊。”  
唐九洲不甘示弱直接反驳，说完自己先笑了，然后才问：“那是个什么东西啊？为什么我精神域探测不到？”  
“你不是已经发现了吗？”  
蒲熠星说着伸手将一个东西丢给他，唐九洲接着一看，笼里关着那个被无限压缩的“鱼”。  
“这算这个空间的衍生物吧，”蒲熠星推了推眼镜，解释道：“和这个空间一样，精神力可以隐藏在探查精神力之下，所以容易被忽略。你攻击它等于攻击这个空间，所以一时半刻是无法成功的。”  
蒲熠星笑了一声，又夸他：“不过唐九洲真是厉害啊，居然想得到用精神网进行束状攻击，让本体无法分散攻击力，厉害了。”  
“嘿嘿，”唐九洲被他夸得忍不住笑出来，忍不住嘚瑟：“蒲老师~那我能拿个高分了吧？”  
“这个嘛，就看你表现得好不好了。”


	120. 119、聊会天

“哦……”  
小朋友的语气明显失落起来，显然很有压力，迟疑着问他：“那……蒲导觉得我表现得还行吗？”  
“嗯，还行，”蒲熠星语气听起来十分随意，言谈间带着几分调侃：“我觉得可以拿一个A+的考评了。”  
言下之意，直接给最高分了。  
“不够S级吗？”  
唐九洲忍不住笑了起来，还要跟他瞎扯一番。  
“这就要看塔有没有这个考级了。”  
蒲熠星习惯性耸耸肩，却冷不丁撞到了小朋友的脑袋。  
“诶……”  
唐九洲反射性往下一缩，脑袋干脆埋到蒲熠星肩颈里头，毛茸茸的头发蹭着蒲熠星的下巴，一时间两人都没得话说。  
“……你……”  
“……你……”  
两个声音同时响起，然后又一同说到：“你先说吧。”  
随即又一同沉默下来，隔了会儿才听唐九洲问他：“你怎么找到我的？”  
小朋友真心疑惑：“我这里都没有信号了……谁都联系不上。”  
“嗯，因为这个空间碎片是折叠空间，”蒲熠星解释道：“从空间平面上来说和原本的空间属于相对隔离只有部分重叠，你被空间扭转力直接送到了这个空间的另一端，和原空间是互相游离的，塔的通讯系统自然是联系不上了。”  
“那你怎么找到我的？”小朋友更好奇了。  
“就……”蒲熠星突然有点不知道怎么说：“你已经靠近折叠空间的边缘了嘛。”  
“可我还是没有联系信号的，”唐九洲反应很快，“如果当时有信号，我可能就直接冲出去了。”  
吓都吓死了谁想在这里跟不明生物战斗啊，他是向导又不是哨兵，主修方向不一样啊。  
“蒲熠星，你解释一下。”  
小朋友突然反应过来什么，立刻语气就变得骄纵起来：“快说实话。”  
“……就我的精神力还能追踪到你。”  
蒲熠星依旧有些语焉不详，不过唐九洲明白过来了：“精神锚点吗？”  
要不是背后还痛着他大概要跳起来：“所以你也是我们组的随队导师？”  
唐九洲很想说你就宁可跟着偷看也不肯出来和我见一面？  
“嗯。”  
虽然感觉逻辑上并没有什么问题，但蒲熠星明白了唐九洲的言下之意，总觉得有些不好意思。  
“哦……我知道了。”  
唐九洲发出了然的声音，让蒲熠星觉得更多了几分尴尬。  
“所以真的是可以做手脚的啊。”  
小朋友长叹一声，语调说不上是失落还是释怀。  
“什么？”  
蒲熠星敏锐地抓到关键词：“是抽签吗？”  
出发后的一切事情都在他的关注之下，唐九洲在提到导师之后又提到做手脚，让他能想到的最右可能的便是抽签。  
“抽签有什么讲究吗？”  
因为之前都在担心个人终端被监控的缘故，唐九洲给蒲熠星发的消息里大多都没怎么提一些关键事情，便捡着现在的时间，细细碎碎地说了一遍。  
“每个导师确实可以在抽签的球上做标记，这是塔默许的。”蒲熠星皱着眉头：“因为考核分组从一定程度来说也是未来随队的方向，一般导师都会挑更符合自己需求的预备役来扩充队伍。”  
“你做标记了吗？”唐九洲好奇道。  
“谈不上，”蒲熠星摇了摇头：“我只是预设了一个精神阈值范围，在这个范畴内的向导和哨兵，精神力都相对稳定。”  
翻译一下就是比较强，好带队，没了。  
蒲熠星想到出发前周峻纬说的话，他当时只是不屑郭文韬的谋划，却不想他为了精神力源已经可以做到这般不顾下限。  
这说明，对郭文韬来说，条件限制越来越严苛，他的时间很紧，紧迫得甚至让他不顾以往对外的“人设”形象，即便崩坏都要去谋求最大利益了。  
这到底是因为他的精神图景出了问题，还是HEE的计划出现问题导致时间更紧迫了呢？  
亦或者，两者兼而有之？  
“啊！”  
考虑着HEE这边是否有变故的蒲熠星突然听到耳畔一声喊，赶忙问：“怎么了？”  
他正想坐起来看看情况，却听小朋友急切道：“那这样邵明明不是有危险吗？”  
“……”  
突然就不想说话的天才向导整个人又往下一倒，准备来个不理不睬。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲没等到答案，疑惑地喊了一声。半晌依旧没听到反应，忍不住抬手拽着他袖子晃了晃：“阿蒲？”  
“……不会有事的。”  
蒲熠星的声音有气无力，十分敷衍：“要说有事也是他自己选择的，他应该是被郭文韬说动了推荐给了HEE，参与了精神力改造。”  
至于最后是改造成功还是沦为精神源的补给品，这就看他自己的运气了。  
“这样不行啊……”唐九洲摇了摇头：“揠苗助长，拆墙补瓦的，最后整个塔不等于完全是消耗性的吗？这样的塔是不可能发展下去的。”  
塔的存在是为了给精神变异者一个稳定的生活环境，构建一个普通人和变异者可以和平共处的桥梁，并且将变异者的能力转化为普通人生存环境的开拓者。  
但如果塔开始将变异者变成“能源”，那么塔的真正价值就消失了。  
没有价值的塔，将会失去在这个异化的世界的存在意义。


	121. 120、离开这里吧

蒲熠星没有回答唐九洲的话，小朋友等了会儿才意识到这人其实就是默认了。  
“所以……”他想了想，问了句：“这个塔基本没救了吗？”  
“或许等主塔换人吧。”  
蒲熠星望着什么都看不见的天顶，回答得有点无能为力。他甚至在考虑一个问题，两任HEE的替换真的不是计划中的安排吗？  
前任和现任之间，当真是没有衔接直接改换了门庭吗？难道最初没有什么共同的理想和目标，才让主塔认可她们的轮替的吗？他想到之前周峻纬提到的主塔考核的事情，免不得有点想知道，前任的HEE到底是因为主塔的关系离开了他们的分哨塔，还是因为现任HEE的缘故不得已而离开？  
虽然很想说服自己，不过蒲熠星心里有数，只怕现任的行为，主塔未必不知道，既然知道，想来主塔这里要么根本无所谓一个分哨塔的向导哨兵的生存价值，要么主塔未必不是想让分哨塔做尝试，来迎合这种改造。  
“阿蒲，你是想离开了吗？”  
唐九洲的声音很低很轻，问得小心翼翼。  
“嗯？”  
蒲熠星回过神来，有点不解：“为什么这么想？”  
“我觉得你不是很想维持现在的状态，也不太想在现在的塔里面。”唐九洲说不清为什么有这种判断，但他觉得自己的猜测并没有错：“你好像一直在试着和HEE反向而为……”  
虽然表面上好像看不太出来，甚至还有挺高的配合度。但是蒲熠星私下偷偷调查的事情，以及隐瞒自己精神图景的真相，种种行为，除了给自己留个保险还有一种可能就是他需要让HEE对他有错误的概念，来方便他行动。  
唐九洲想来想去，觉得最有可能的，大概是蒲熠星已经谋划着要脱离这里了。  
“……或许吧。”  
蒲熠星很难说清楚自己是个什么样的打算，其实他有做几种不同的尝试，也准备了一些后手，但都谈不上最优解。  
尤其是有一个唐九洲。  
当这个人突然出现在他眼里，快速地融入他的生活的时候，蒲熠星发现自己之前所有的计划都要推翻重来。他需要重新界定他们之间的关系，需要判定这个人对自己的重要性以及自己对他的意义所在。  
即便周峻纬说过他不应该将“喜欢”这个词划分的那么细，但蒲熠星依旧无法判定，他们之间是否符合他认知层面上所定义的“喜欢”。  
更妄谈爱情。  
“错误的参考答案……吗……”  
蒲熠星低语着这个词，觉得既讽刺又好笑，更令他犹豫不决。  
“什么？”唐九洲不知道他这么复杂的心理活动，只听到句“参考答案”，追问道：“是这次考核成绩吗？蒲老师~~透个底呗？”  
蒲熠星被他喊得回过神来，状似严肃地拒绝他：“这可不行，要公平。”  
“哦……”  
唐九洲觉得背后不怎么痛了，略略翻了个面，靠近他问道：“那蒲老师你夜探学生帐篷算违规行为吧？”  
“…………”  
蒲熠星顿时没了声音。  
“我早上看到了一个灰印子……”  
小朋友干巴巴地解释道：“在我睡袋的边角上，我碰不到的位置。”  
蒲熠星想起来自己想走的时候被他睡袋压到的位置，顿时有点无语。  
“阿蒲……”唐九洲还有点不依不饶：“你跟着多久了？”  
还一直不肯出来见我。  
“我看恢复得差不多了，这个空间也不是很稳定，先出去再说吧。”  
蒲熠星决定跳过这个讨论，快速结束这个话题，回到正轨。  
“…………哦，”小朋友委委屈屈得，追问了句：“出去了你是不是又要藏起来啊？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星应了一句，又安慰他：“我就看着你的嘛，考完就回去了。”  
“那你回头还出现吗？”唐九洲说完大概觉得意思不对，赶忙道：“我是说回去之后。”  
“回去之后差不多就要准备主塔考核了，那时候应该都在。”  
蒲熠星顿了顿，最后还是忍不住抬手摸了摸小朋友的脑袋：“不用担心了。”  
虽然他们之间从来不说抱歉和感谢，但其实彼此心意的传达，似乎从来都很直接。  
唐九洲没作声，但心态上确实放松了许多。  
他被蒲熠星拽着站了起来，背后被打伤的地方如今只摸得到一点痕迹，按照蒲熠星的说法就是看起来会比较吓人，剩下的问题不大。  
“你呢？”  
唐九洲忍不住伸手要摸他身上，被蒲熠星按了回去：“我恢复地比你快多了。”  
“……哦，”小朋友虽然不怎么信，但也拿他没办法，只好叮嘱他：“那你小心点啊。”  
蒲熠星没答话，收拾了痕迹，又让唐九洲在这里留下精神力坐标，随后才牵着他的手，往那空间重叠的部分走去。  
和被强行拽入的一瞬间感受不同，这一次有蒲熠星的精神域强行隔绝了他们周身的受力场，空间扭转力只能将他们当做整体一块隔绝空间，从这一头扭送入另一头。  
唐九洲正在体会这种难得的体验，就听到耳畔一声：“记住了吗？”  
随即便被丢在了日光明亮的空旷之地。  
身旁的蒲熠星已经不见踪影，小朋友打量着周围干涸的河道，听到远处有人喊他名字，忽然间就有一种恍若隔世的感觉。


	122. 121、考核任务的进度

唐九洲恍惚间下意识抬头，天空中有游隼掠过，一道黑影破开明晃晃的天光，在他视网膜上留下残像，转瞬就消失不见。  
“唐九洲！”  
远处的声音变得清晰起来，喊声一开始还隔了很远，不多时已经到了耳畔。  
小朋友维持着跌坐在地上的姿势一动不动，身上原本已经好得差不多的伤口开始隐隐作痛，他极小声地喊了句：“蒲熠星？”  
没有人回答。  
“九洲？九洲？”很快，骑着驯鹿的人已经落在了他跟前，唐九洲目光有些凝滞地看着对方，半天没有反应。  
Etitdy面上显露着焦急，神色里有不掺假的担忧，他伸手在唐九洲面前晃了晃，见他眼珠子跟着手掌下意识动弹了一下才微微松了口气，又问道：“还好吗？”  
唐九洲仿佛这时候才缓过神来，慢慢点了点头，喊了他一声：“Etitdy？”  
“对对，是我！”  
年轻的队长一叠声地应着，又追着问：“你怎么样？”  
见小朋友依旧有些不在状态，Etitdy干脆也不再多话，反而将人上上下下打量一番。因为已经处于同一空间的缘故，唐九洲的个人终端很快被白组信号捕获并将之前记录的信息反馈过来。Etitdy一边查探他的情况，一边分神看了眼终端数据，终于意识到问题所在。  
“你受伤了？”  
他恍然难怪唐九洲一直坐在地上，原来是如此。哨兵组长一抬手将人整个抱起来放在自己的驯鹿上，然后立刻联系组内其他人员，在临时驻扎地准备救援物品。  
唐九洲整个人被迫腾空的时候终于从自我精神世界里释放出来，手忙脚乱地抓住牡鹿高大的长角，慌慌张张地解释道：“其实已经没事了，我就是有点没回过神来……”  
“有事没事等检查完再说吧。”  
Etitdy吹了声口哨，驯鹿以稳健又迅捷的速度向着营地飞奔起来，将自己的主人丢在身后。  
等唐九洲再看到Etitdy的时候，他已经被驻扎地的伙伴们压着将背后的伤口重新处理了一遍，正连接着治疗仪器进行整体性查探和调整。  
“你可真是命大啊。”  
Etitdy跟着自己精神体过来的路上已经将唐九洲在折叠空间里的记录资料看了一遍，显然，作为最重要的“捕获生物”，唐九洲最后和空间衍生体战斗的环节也被完整地保存下来。  
听到Etitdy这话不少人都在一旁点头，给他处理完伤口正在协助检查他精神状态的Fielt忍不住还吐槽了一句：“你是把自己当哨兵在用吗？”  
向导的责任一直都只是发现、开拓以及稳定梳理哨兵的精神图景，这种直面不明物种进行开拓式战斗的行为，即便是哨兵都要掂量着进行。Fielt这话显然是在嘲讽他有些过于自信。只不过他这话虽然说得难听，但偏偏又是实话。  
一旁的几个哨兵听着面上隐隐露出几分不快偏又想到唐九洲的战斗画面硬生生忍了下去。  
“啊？”  
唐九洲低头快速看了一下战斗的结束部分，确信没有记录下蒲熠星的踪迹，这才慢吞吞地回他：“没办法啊……总归……要保命的咯……”  
他说得无奈，周围人听地无语。  
即便是Etitdy都忍不住在思考，如果换做是自己是不是有能力在当时的情况下保住性命。  
Etitdy觉得自己或许从一开始就很难发现空间衍生体的存在。  
毕竟按照记录，精神波动和空间波动一致，仅这一项就足以将单人哨兵的任务执行力直接抹杀。  
所以说精神力半级的差距有这么大吗？  
Etitdy难得有些怀疑人生。  
“这个，有什么发现吗？”  
Etitdy指了指唐九洲记录视频里的空间衍生体，问道：“有对比物种吗？”  
“没有，我觉得应该是全新的，”唐九洲想了想：“独立空间的衍生物种算一个分类吗？”  
Etitdy顿时被他问倒了，毕竟谁也没见识过。  
“队长，”一旁骆飞抚摸着自己的游隼问道：“要去探一探吗？”  
因为唐九洲跌入折叠空间的缘故，他们原本就准备要去查探一番这个空间碎片，结果没想到还没等他们做好万全的准备，这孩子自己又跑出来了还带出了不少信息。如此一来他们之前的准备工作就显然有些过于想当然了，需要重新调整。  
“明天吧，”Etitdy略一思考便下了决定：“先将九洲带出来的资料整理一下，修改一下方案。”  
他又将整组的考核进度情况添加了唐九洲对不明空间的发现和探索，将空间衍生生物纳入新开拓物种中去，这么一来，白组的考核进度便骤然提升了一大截。  
“这个笼可太精致了。”  
游北在一旁将捕获了鲶鱼型生物的笼封锁到采集柜最高压缩空间层内，一边忍不住感慨道。  
作为向导，他们都接受过将精神力切割制作特殊工具的课程，笼作为比较实用且在开拓性任务里最具有价值的工具之一，一直都属于向导们极少数的战斗手段之一，但即便如此，寻常向导能做到的笼也不过可以容纳具有躯体的生物；高阶笼可以对精神体化的生物进行封存，但对精神力消耗很大。  
至于这种能封存具有空间属性生物的单体笼，游北还是第一次见到。  
唐九洲被他说得一惊，想起来这个笼好像还是蒲熠星给他的，正想解释，就听游北夸他：“你这个精神力稳定性真不简单，一边搏击战斗还能一边制作笼，难怪会直接选择用精神网。”  
唐九洲这才注意到，笼上的精神力和自己的精神阈值完全吻合，要不是他心知肚明，只怕也要以为是自己做得了。  
“啊这个我是提前做好的正好用上而已。”  
唐九洲有些不自然得解释道：“那个以前看人做过。”  
“蒲导对吧？”  
唐九洲和蒲熠星关系特别好这件事情几乎算不得特别大的秘密，塔里也不是没有导师对某些学生或者预备役格外关注的情况，基于唐九洲精神力等级如此之高，被第一向导看中似乎也变得理所当然起来。  
只不过游北这么随口一句，又让刚刚才恢复点精神的小朋友忍不住失落起来。  
他恹恹地“嗯”了一声，心里却在想蒲熠星这个人还真是说走就走啊。


	123. 122、时间流速

唐九洲在恢复修整的过程中终于了解到自己进入折叠空间后外头发生的事情了。  
因为他被空间扭转力带走得猝不及防，以至于一开始白组外头的人以为石柱林那一块区域是整个空间落陷区，Etitdy让人在周围做了空间隔断，然后开始试图将唐九洲从这个空间落陷区中拉扯回来，谁知道把他带走的那个空间本身其实非常小，只不过恰好在空间重叠位置被高度压缩折叠的关系，导致两个空间之间空间力相互抗拒产生了一道垂直缝隙。  
把唐九洲带走的便是这道随即出现的空间缝隙，也正因如此，不稳定的空间缝隙在空间扭转力完全释放之后，在没有应切力的作用下自动恢复了完整。以至于白组成员在这个隔断空间内，为了探查这道缝隙足足查找了一天一夜，也没查出个名堂来。  
最后还是通过仪器扫描加精神域试探，反复确认后才肯定这个位置的空间缝隙消失了。  
然后众人就陷入了到底是继续找人还是就当人员折损的选择中。  
因为消失在空间缝隙里的人，往往是回不来的。  
最终协商的结果是再花费二天去寻找唐九洲，也就是说在第六天晚上还不能将人找回来的话，他们就必须返程，按照考核规定，回到他们出发的地方。  
而今天，恰好是第六天。  
唐九洲在空间里居然待了足足二天二夜。  
当他意识到这点的时候，小朋友觉得自己的时间概念都出现了混淆。  
他甚至忍不住看了看自己个人终端的记录，确定在自己印象中短暂的一晚上是不是真实存在。  
事实证明，他没记错，但时间也确实过去了整整两天。  
“所以时间流速有问题吗……？”  
唐九洲和Etitdy讨论到这个问题，有点疑惑：“可那只是个空间碎片，为什么会影响到时间流速？”  
在传统概念里，空间只有大到一定质量，才能在时间维度上形成足够的影响力。仅仅是一个空间碎片的话，其空间内时间流速应该和它依附的大空间一致；又或者干脆因为空间破损严重，导致时间维度流失，整个空间时间停滞。  
像这种明明不大的空间碎片却具有自身时间流速的情况相当罕见，要么这个空间比唐九洲所查探到的范围大很多，要么这个空间本身来自于一个极其庞大的独立空间破损后的碎片，被他们所处的世界捕获了边缘，所以其自身时间维度尚能保存。  
“是有点奇怪，”Etitdy显然也注意到了这个问题，他是第一个完整看完唐九洲空间碎片内记录的人，自然很快就意识到了时间流速问题：“或许这个空间比你看到的更难得。”  
他调出那个空间生物的资料，说道：“你看，你带出来的这个东西，在笼里的时间流速监测是和我们现在的时间流速一致的。但如果这是那个空间碎片的独立衍生生物，它的时间流速应该还和空间维持一致，而不是被所处空间同化。”  
当然，如果这东西不是空间衍生物，那就不存在这个时间维度同化的问题了。  
“不可能，它和空间波频一致，要是独立生物，没有必要这样。”  
唐九洲果断摇头，心道，连蒲熠星的判断都是空间衍生生物，不可能出错。  
Etitdy被他说得有些动摇，皱着眉头看着那空间生物的资料，显然是陷入了牛角尖。  
“要么再去看一次吧？”  
唐九洲见Etitdy整个人都在纠结这个问题，直接提议道：“反正我留了坐标。”  
“？！”  
Etitdy顿时瞪大眼睛看着他：“你能跑出来就不错了怎么还想到留坐标的？”  
“我就随手，想着可能有用。”  
毕竟出来的时候是跟蒲熠星一起，倒也没怎么困难，留个精神坐标自然也不是问题。  
“来来来！”Etitdy突然站直大声喊了起来：“都过来一下。”  
“九洲在空间碎片里留了精神坐标，”Etitdy简单解释了一下缘由，问道：“现在就看要不要再去一次？”  
“那里面空间流速比外界要慢，时间上会不会来不及？”  
莫伦是实用主义者，在他看来，目前白组的考核收集系数已经很高了，如果因为好奇去探查空间碎片导致返程来不及，那就有些得不偿失。  
“如果按照来时的路，不做停留，加快速度，返程只要一天半，”Etitdy大致估算了一下：“这样一来，我们至少还有两天时间。”  
莫伦低着头算了算，觉得确实可行，便点点头：“我同意。”  
哨兵们的天性带着冒险，开拓式任务对他们而言本身就极具吸引力。有莫伦开头又有Etitdy的任务倾向，几个人没多久就决定再探一次空间碎片。  
“我也要去。”  
唐九洲听他们说来说去直接略过了自己，忍不住在人群背后举起手来，“而且没有我你们根本不可能进得去。”  
空间坐标在他身上，这倒是大实话。  
Etitdy想要拒绝的话还没来得及在舌尖打个转，就被迫咽了下去。


	124. 123、再探折叠空间

经过一番讨论和波折，最后决定保留两名哨兵一名向导作为外界坐标，剩余七人一同出发前往折叠空间，同时为了避免之前空间缝隙消失的情况，所有人都事先在驻扎地保留了一段精神力坐标，并且随身携带可以强行破开空间的武器，虽说只有极短时效，但在有精神坐标的前提下，足以让他们脱身而出了。  
“我觉得你还是不要去比较好。”  
即便已经做好万全准备，Etitdy最后还忍不住劝说唐九洲放弃。  
“可我不去的话你们怎么进去？”  
“你可以将坐标定位和波频给我，”Etitdy说完怕他误会，又解释道：“我保证不会对精神坐标做记录。”  
Etitdy的担保是对于唐九洲精神阈值的保护，唐九洲自然也相信这个人能说到做到，只不过小朋友还是固执地摇了摇头：“你找不到的。”  
其实精神波频这个事情对普通向导确实很重要，但因为蒲熠星教授的训练精神力的方法对于精神力波频的控制极为精妙，以至于他们对外设置精神坐标的时候会习惯性采用复合型波频坐标来做标识，而这种复合标识，对于寻常哨兵来说是难以分辨的。  
很显然Etitdy是不知道这些事情的，他只以为唐九洲是对他不够信任，一方面觉得略有些失落，另一方面却又觉得这样做才是正确的。  
一个优秀的向导首先应确保的是自身精神图景的绝对安全，不暴露精神力波频简直是理所当然的事情。  
唐九洲看了他一眼就知道这人想到别的地方去了，小朋友也没纠正他，反而坦率道：“你可以先试试看，如果真的能找到，那我可以留下。”  
他知道Etitdy是担心他的伤势，不过那背后的伤口经过蒲熠星的及时治疗和白组携带的治疗设备的医治，其实已经好的差不多了。  
Etitdy怕说多了造成误会，并没有反驳他的话。  
白组最终确定进入碎片空间的位置也是先前找到唐九洲的河道谷底，小朋友走到这里的时候还忍不住偷偷打量了一番周围，依旧看不到什么可疑的人影，只好在心底叹了口气，默不作声地站在一旁看着骆飞和Etitdy在空间波动最强烈的地方设置保护措施和。  
“……”  
Etitdy突然停下手上的动作，面带疑惑地看向唐九洲。  
带着稚气的向导面上透着隐约的戏谑，仿佛半开玩笑一般，怒了努嘴：“你试试看啊。”  
唐九洲直接传递了一份自己的精神坐标阈值给Etitdy，让这位队长突然有了压力。他站在选定的位置上，开始用空间定位设置来查找这个坐标。  
坐标的精神波频通过个人终端反馈到他的精神域内，将整个空间连接点内的变化一一展现，但始终无法寻觅到标准精神值。  
Etitdy试了很多次都没法找到这个定位，自然也无法利用定位打开两个空间之间的通道。他这时候才明白，唐九洲说的他们找不到，并非是托大或者玩笑，而是一个确切是事实。  
“为什么？”  
Etitdy选择了放弃，但疑问并没有少。  
“大概因为你们精神力的敏锐度不够吧，”小朋友实话实说，丝毫不觉得这对对方来说算是一个颇大的打击：“这个精神坐标用了复合阈值定位的方式，要能拆分得出不同精神力波频才能做到双重定位成功。”  
Etitdy略一思考就明白了这里面有多困难，默不作声一摊手，将定位工作交给唐九洲。  
破开空间壁垒的困难比唐九洲预计的要多一些，倒不是定位问题，而是这里的折叠空间力突然变弱了，因此他们所在的世界自身空间壁障便随之增强，后果就是更难破开两个空间中间的重叠区域。  
“我觉得这里维持不了多久了，”唐九洲一边利用仪器稳定这个空间缝隙，一边对白组的其他人说道：“可能要加快点速度才行。”  
Etitdy点点头示意明白，一边让所有人再次核对时间和联络坐标后，带头踏入了空间碎片。

空间里弥漫着一股子潮湿又腐朽的气息，唐九洲下意识看向周围，所有人都十分安好得站在不远处，四下打量着。  
“这里的空间扭转力变小了。”  
唐九洲还记得自己进来的时候被空间扭转力直接送到空间缝隙的远处，并没有停留在原地。而这一次，虽说外界强行打开的空间缝隙确实扭转力会小于空间折叠的应切力产生的扭转力，但这也太弱了，弱得几乎让人感觉不到存在。  
“不仅如此，”Etitdy皱着眉头，让旻指挥着他的夜鸮飞了一圈：“我觉得这里快要消失了。”  
身后的空间裂缝持续存在让他们个人终端可以完整记录进入空间后所探测得到的数据，分析结果显示，这个空间的存在稳定性再持续下降。  
最重要的一点是，它的时间维度，开始混乱了。


	125. 124、巨型生物碎片

“骆飞稳定空间缝隙，”Etitdy略一打量周围，便迅速做出了判断：“旻协助Millt稳定周围保证安全。”  
他顿了顿，看了眼唐九洲，又转头叫上另一个人：“瓯和斯硐，负责开拓这个空间。”  
“九洲，你记录这里的空间波动变化，做好对比。”  
唐九洲“嗯”了一声，有点佩服Etitdy的判断能力。他几乎把每个人都放在了最擅长的位置上，然后自己统领全局，控制着任务节奏。  
譬如Millt的蝙蝠和旻的夜鸮都是暗视非常出色的精神体，在这个几乎没有光线的空间里，这两种生物恰好可以把自己精神域无法发现的细节反馈过来。  
至于令瓯，唐九洲记得这个人不太说话，非常安静，但意外的是和Etitdy似乎关系非常好，他的精神体也非常独特，是行军蚁，确切来说是行军蚁的蚁后，可以轻而易举控制一大群行军蚁，用来和斯硐的犰狳配合，对于这个空间的底下层也能找到足够的线索。  
至于唐九洲本身，最为出色的在于精神力，而考虑到他伤口刚刚痊愈，所以Etitdy做出的判断是放大他的精神域作用，但不让他涉险。  
一个面面俱到到令所有人都觉得舒服的队长。  
“怎么样？”  
Etitdy在周围查探了一圈回来看到唐九洲站在一个空地处发呆，上前问道。  
“这里……很奇怪……”  
小朋友面上带着平静的疑惑，阐述着自己的不解：“为什么是完好的？”  
“嗯？”Etitdy没明白：“为什么不可以是完好的？”  
一个空间碎片本身也不一定非要内部都破碎得一塌糊涂啊，Etitdy觉得唐九洲这个问题有点莫名。  
“我在这里，被攻击了。”唐九洲用冷静的语气陈述着：“然后我反击了。”  
“所以……？”  
Etitdy正想问“所以呢”，突然反应过来：“！”  
“对，你明白了啊，”唐九洲又看向周围：“我发现这里完全没有留下任何战斗的痕迹，也没有任何生物存在的痕迹，如果说那个真的是空间衍生生物，为什么这个空间没有受到任何破损呢？”  
“Millt？”  
Etitdy回头喊了一声。  
站在不远处的哨兵用着懒洋洋的口气回他：“小朋友说的没错，这里什么格斗痕迹都没有，无论是青石表面还是原本破损处的切口，都显示为至少一年以上的陈旧痕迹，而且是风化痕为主。”  
“不仅如此，”因为一个个都打开着精神域，彼此之间的交流并不受距离影响，连站在远处的令瓯也补充道：“地面上甚至没有人行走的痕迹，因为残留的水迹看上去至少维持有几个月连贯的水痕线。”  
“我这里倒是有点发现，”斯硐插了句话，见所有人都注视着他，才道：“这里底下是空的。”  
“空的？”Etitdy想了想：“还有地道？”  
“不是，”斯硐想不出合适的描述，只能模糊表达着自己的意思：“底下仿佛是空间边缘了，石板下非常松软，但是无法前进。”  
“我的精神域也无法查探到底下，”唐九洲点点头，证实斯硐的说法：“就好像不存在地下层一样。”  
Etitdy皱起了眉头，有些不解这种情况表示了什么。  
“我有个想法……”唐九洲弱弱地举着手，自己的脸上也是不确定的模样：“我觉得这个空间可能是活的……”  
“什么意思？”  
脾气最急得骆飞忍不住凑过来，摸了摸他脑袋：“没发烧吧？伤着头了？”  
“别胡闹。”  
Etitdy忍不住把人拽开，才对唐九洲说道：“你仔细说说？”  
“这个空间的空间波动有变化，”唐九洲将自己记录到的数据和之前进入这个空间时候的数据一同投射出来，“空间波动的频率看起来没有更改，但每一次的波值峰谷变得极其微弱，然后把之前的波频和现在的波频做对比的话，会发现现在的波频正处于一种波函数的递减区间。”  
“……简单来说，”Etitdy理了理头绪：“你是觉得整个空间在衰弱？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲点点头，“我觉得更像死亡。”  
“你是说空间要破碎了吗？”Millt十分好奇：“空间破碎的时候难道不应该释放最后的时空力量，这时候应该是有质量波或者重力波的波频才对啊，那是增大不应该减小的。”  
显然，这位是难得上课十分认真的哨兵了，理论知识记得比在场的每一个人都牢固。  
“对，所以我觉得这不是空间要破碎，”唐九洲挠了挠脑袋，“我觉得这像一个生命体在走向死亡的时候的波频。”  
被他这么一说，所有人看着那两条曲线的比值，也不得不信，这真的很像生物死亡预判曲线。  
“你是想说这空间，”Etitdy抿了抿嘴，放低了声音：“其实是个活的生物？”


	126. 125、地层骸骨

Etitdy的话让周围人都忍不住生出了奇怪的感觉，毕竟对于一个暂时还查探不到边界的，内部危险系数不明的空间，要将它判定为一个活物，实在让人很难接受。更何况理由只是因为唐九洲探测到的空间波动异常。  
即便唐九洲的精神力令所有人都很佩服，但也不表示他这种说法，能让所有人都接受。  
包括Etitdy自己。  
年轻的队长深吸一口气，又看了眼站在周围等待他说话的队员，忍不住摇了摇头：“如果是一个生物的话，是无法和正常空间衔接，产生折叠空间的。”  
空间本身是一个具有维度概念的存在，但凡能独立形成空间，必然有其独立的维度，但一个完整又独立的生物，是需要依托在一个绝对的大环境下才能生存的，生物本身无法形成维度，从这个角度来说，独立生物构成空间，就是一个矛盾的命题。  
而从Etitdy看来，他们生活的世界，虽然已经发生了变异和一定程度的生态空间扭曲，但本质上是依旧是一个独立且完整完好的空间，和这个碎片空间的衔接也体现出完整空间的绝对优势。但在这个基础上，空间碎片内依旧保留独立的时间维度，这至少能证明这个空间其原本的状态也必然是完整并且规则完备的。  
要说一个生物可以独立产生这样的空间，确实很超过想象。  
Etitdy的话从逻辑性上来说完全没错，但唐九洲显然不怎么认可。  
“并不是不可以，”小朋友仿佛发现了什么一样，蹲了下来，抬着头看着几个人，说了句：“只要这个生物足够大就行。”  
足够大，超过普通一个空间的所能承受的上限，足够大的质量可以在宇宙中如同行星一样，因为质量产生引力场，占据单独的维度，形成独立“空间星体”的行为，并非不可能。  
只是超越想象而已。  
Etitdy明白他的意思，却不太能接受，脸上依旧残留着不知如何表达的犹豫，倒是一旁的Millt跟上这个思路后忍不住笑了一声：“就算有吧，如果真存在，这样的生物不会成为我们世界的一块折叠空间碎片。”  
因为体量矛盾。  
足够大到可以拥有独立维度能因为质量产生引力场的“生物”，其本身体积只可能比他们生存的这个世界体积更大，不可能更小。而更大的一个生物体靠近他们的世界却被空间捕获成折叠空间碎片的概率是几乎不可能存在的。从体量比上来说，他们现生存的空间被捕获的概率反而更大。  
“如果本身就是碎片呢？”  
唐九洲敲了敲地板，感觉到底下传来的波动有着微妙的改变，向着一旁的斯硐问道：“能不能借一下你的犰狳啊？”  
斯硐看了眼Etitdy，见对方点了点头，便抬了抬手。  
巨大甲壳动物从黑暗中走来，长尾拖在地面上，几乎没有声音地凑到了唐九洲身边。长嘴蹭到唐九洲的手的时候，倒是把个孩子吓了一跳。  
“啊……”小朋友下意识缩了一下，然后才小心翼翼的问道：“帮忙把这里挖开点行吗？”  
黑暗中看不清犰狳的眼神，只觉得那近似食蚁兽的身体略一晃，就从他指着的位置挖了下去。  
原本还在查探周围的人都有些莫名地凑了过来，就那犰狳不断往下，早就突破了之前他们探测的深度。  
“奇怪……”斯硐的精神域一直和自己的精神体在一起，他感觉到现在犰狳的位置和之前挖掘的深度不同，仿佛进入了另一个层面，有一种无限扩展的空间感。  
“这是这个地宫的地下层吗？”  
作为唯一一个还能看清犰狳的位置的人，斯硐忍不住发问：“深度这么深？”  
“？”一旁的令瓯看了他一眼：“这里没有深度。”  
这是他们刚刚查探到的情况，没可能换个地方就差距这么大。  
“嗯，可以了。”唐九洲对着洞口喊了一声，然后就看一道白影迅疾地跳入地洞中，在众人不明就里的神色中，又极快地返回到唐九洲身边，将一个不知道什么东西交在他手上。  
“可以上来了。”  
唐九洲对着斯硐说了声，那人点点头，很快就看到他的精神体从洞口原路返回，慢吞吞地回到了主人身边。  
“是什么东西？”  
Etitdy靠他最近，眼神也好，他分明看到是唐九洲的精神体从洞窟底部叼出一个东西给了那孩子，结果还没等他看清是什么，东西就消失了。  
“是这个。”  
小朋友手上举着一个小型的笼，周围一圈精神力将其精神波动隔绝，看到Etitdy问了，才将东西递给他查看。  
一段骸骨。  
惨白的，破碎的，晶体化的骸骨。  
完全不属于这个世界的任何认知范围内的生物骸骨，以及……  
异常微妙的精神力波频。  
Etitdy只是看了一会儿，就感觉到精神图景受到了冲击。  
他快速别开脸，稳定了一下自己的精神力，确认没问题了才追问了一句：  
“这是什么东西？”  
“是这个空间异常波频的源头，”唐九洲将笼收了起来：“和那个鲶鱼一样的波段。”


	127. 126、打包带走

除了Etitdy，其他人都站的比较远，唐九洲拿出笼的时候只是看了一眼，并没有直面那个骸骨，也没有承受那一份精神冲击。  
但看到Etitdy面色不好，站得近的Millt和斯硐向他走了过去，想看看发生了什么，却被Etitdy抬手阻止了。  
“没事，”Etitdy神色很快恢复，只是脸上带着几分疲倦，他摆了摆手：“先不要靠近他。”  
说着又看向唐九洲：“你没事吗？”  
“什么？”  
唐九洲不解地看着他。  
“那个骸骨……”Etitdy犹豫着形容了一下直面骸骨的冲击感：“你看着没感觉吗？”  
“可能我和那个鲶鱼打过？”唐九洲确实没觉得有什么问题，不太自信地回答他：“我觉得精神冲击程度差不多，可以承受。”  
Etitdy虽然有点疑惑，但并没有在这种问题上纠缠下去。  
他对着令瓯喊了句：“拿一个隔离程度最高的采集柜来。”  
不怎么说话的哨兵依旧不声不响站了过来，看了他一眼，直接走到唐九洲跟前，把采集柜递了过去。  
唐九洲这才意识到，自己得到的骸骨对其他人来说有很强的精神冲击力。  
“好了，”他将笼整个塞入采集柜，锁上隔离层之后才将东西递给Etitdy，又问道：“你好些了吗？”  
Etitdy摆摆手示意无妨，又将采集柜收拾好，才分神问他：“你怎么发现的？”  
“因为精神波动和那个衍生生物一致，”唐九洲解释道：“那个原衍生物的精神波频和空间波频是一样的，现在空间波频在减弱，所以这个东西释放出来的波频就变得显眼了。”  
原本藏木于林，现在林子都没了，自然就暴露了。  
Etitdy点点头明白他的意思，又看了一眼旁边的令瓯。  
那人摇摇头，等了会儿才道：“我们没发现。”  
方才精神体都查探过了，地下根本没那么深，也没有任何可以做深度参考的物品。  
在场的哨兵们都无法理解唐九洲是如何发现的，以至于每个人都有些异常的紧张感。  
反倒是小朋友听到他这话一点不意外，解释道：“你得先发现它，然后用精神域锁定它，才能挖出来。”  
Etitdy想到他进来之后一直用精神域覆盖整个空间，之前又需要借用斯硐的犰狳，所以这个理由确实合理。  
只不过，让他免不得还是要质疑，唐九洲的精神力到底是多少？  
“A级的精神力这么厉害的吗？”  
站在远处的旻忍不住吐槽了一句，他和骆飞一路走来一直承担了白组的查探工作，可以说是精神力和精神域都很强的哨兵，但仍然架不住一再被唐九洲的精神力和精神域的操控能力惊到，多多少少都生出些不平衡了。  
“拿走了骸骨会有什么问题吗？”  
Etitdy扫了眼旻，直接岔开话题，问想唐九洲：“这里……真的是生物空间？”  
“这个空间快崩溃了，”唐九洲点点头：“我猜那个骸骨和衍生生物是一体的，至于这个空间……”  
他认真地盯着Etitdy：“应该是一个巨型生物的残骸。”  
简单来说，是一个大到不可丈量的生物死后的身体或脏器的残骸，因为意外被他们生活的世界空间捕获。因为巨型生物自己的生命就是时间维度，所以残骸演化的地宫内时间流速才和外界不同。  
也只有这样，才能解释为什么他们捕获的鲶鱼会在这个残骸空间内生存那么长时间，因为它本身就是这个残骸中生命力的投射。也正因如此，这个空间才会有异常波频，才会在唐九洲将衍生生物捕获后快速进入衰败期。  
因为他们将残骸空间最后的生命力给夺走了，损毁了仅存的生命维度，打破了空间的平衡，令它彻底损毁。  
“快走！”想明白这点的Etitdy立刻发布指令，“这个空间快崩坏了。”  
他指挥着站在内部的几个人往外，一边对骆飞说：“空间稳定器。”  
骆飞抬眉看了他一眼，似乎不明白他的意图。  
“既然是生物空间……”Etitdy有个大胆的想法：  
“把空间带走吧。”  
“你要把空间带走吗？”  
唐九洲几乎和他同步说出来。  
“做得到吗？”  
骆飞露出了诧异的表情，简直想说他们两个异想天开。  
“九洲？”  
Etitdy看向还跌坐在地上的小朋友，问他：“你可以继续做标记吗？”  
他记得唐九洲那个精神标记很特别，能在隔断空间内做到定位，应该就能跨越空间力影响。  
“倒也可以，不过我的精神力不够带走这里全部……”  
小朋友抬头打量了下周围，比划了个范围：“顶多这么点空间。”  
“厚度呢？”  
Etitdy一边让人离开，一边按唐九洲划定的空间大小，设置好所有的空间稳定器。  
“可以的，这个范围内从上到下都可以。”  
唐九洲点了点头，又说：“不过那样的话，我可能就没法继续做查探了。”  
消耗大量精神力做标记，就不足让他再维持一个广阔的精神域来侦查了。  
“可以，辛苦你了。”  
Etitdy已经打定主意，一旦空间割裂成功，他们就以最快的速度回去，根本不需要再有别的生物资源或者不明物种勘探资料了。  
一个独立的生物遗骸空间，足够他们在所有队伍里脱颖而出了。


	128. 127、夜访

空间标记的过程非常顺利，唐九洲的精神力确实超过在场所有人，当他的精神域完全展开的时候，Etitdy迅速确定了他们需要的空间界限。  
在他们的采集柜所能承受的空间上限的范围内，选定了一个可承受冲击的界限值，然后让唐九洲将他的精神标记将符合要求的空间划分出来。  
“行吗？”  
Etitdy站在一旁看着他操作，感觉比当事人还要紧张。  
“可以。”  
唐九洲稍微有点紧张，但真正实行起来，他倒没觉得有什么压力。精神力的释放比他预计得更轻松，多点标记也没有太过复杂的感觉，顶多操作的流程缓慢一点，但每个标记点打入空间的位置都很准确，牢固度也远超他所预料的。  
小朋友一边在精神标记之间做链接，一边在想是不是因为这个空间的空间力量流失太快，以至于对外来精神力的侵入缺失了一定的抵抗力。  
“可以了！”  
小朋友锁定最后一个标记点，向着Etitdy点点头，见对方神色肃然地回了一个肯定的眼神之后，他果断往后退了几步，将自己的精神网撒向所有的精神锚点，将整个空间用精神力收束起来。  
等着这一刻的Etitdy快速向前，站在唐九洲原本的位置，站在他身后的几人也同步跟上，哨兵们的精神力按照之前设计的流程，沿着唐九洲铺设的精神网，将自己的精神力灌注进去，直接用最强的外力将一整块空间直接从原本的空间碎片里割裂出来。  
强大的空间力在一瞬间爆发，即便有五六个人分担了这一波冲击，所有人的面上都依旧不怎么好看。唐九洲看他们的精神域一个个都出现了不稳定的波动，当机立断，站在Etitdy身后，精神力顺着精神网铺设到整个空间内。  
他的精神力原本就是维系精神网的本源力量，几个哨兵本就依仗他的精神网才能和空间力抗争，如今唐九洲强化了精神网的稳定性，哨兵的精神力就不需要分散去维持精神网的平衡，等于唐九洲帮他们承担了精神网的部分冲击反馈，他们的精神力则可以全部用于和空间力抗争。  
如此一来，原本就因为空间生物被强行带走而变得衰弱的空间，在承受了割裂式精神攻击的之后终于碎裂开来。  
一整片空间被精神网包裹着，快速压缩扭曲，眼看着就要走向毁灭，被Etitdy眼疾手快用整个采集柜罩住，进行折叠打包后压缩储存。  
采集柜的空间岌岌可危，又被提前准备好的防护屏障直接扣了上去，总算赶在整个采集柜崩坏之前稳定住了内部空间力。  
Etitdy抓着压缩后的采集柜往后一丢，骆飞快速将东西从空间裂缝塞了出去。  
“快走！”  
一直维持着空间缝隙出口的哨兵焦急地喊道：“这里维持不住了。”  
检测仪器上所有的数字都在疯狂跑动，完全丧失了稳定性，空间力检测仪的屏幕上跳出无数红字警示，显然这个空间已经完全丧失维持下去的可能。  
“走！”  
Etitdy转头喊了一声，顺手抓着还在一旁略有些迟疑的唐九洲，快步往裂缝处冲去。  
维持着空间出口的缝隙，在他们撤离后快速内卷，维持稳定的仪器只来得及抢救出一部分，看着上头触目惊心的数值，所有人都在感慨他们真是命大。  
不得不说，危险是真的危险，但能成功，已经超过所有人的想象了。  
“真有你的！”  
跌坐在地上休息的Etitdy忍不住伸手拍了拍一旁唐九洲的肩膀，整个过程最后能顺利完成，完全是因为唐九洲通过精神网给他们承担了极大部分的空间力反噬，让哨兵的力量可以集中用在切割空间力上，否则光凭他们几个，即便这个计划几乎完美，但结果可能也要不尽人意。  
“……嗯……”  
唐九洲含糊不清得应了一声，Etitdy转头看了他一眼，才发现这孩子面色苍白额头带着虚汗，整个人看起来有些精神力透支的模样。  
“你还好吗？”  
Etitdy立刻紧张起来，他个人终端里对着驻扎在原地的几个人发出了援助信号，一边对唐九洲说：“等下游北他们过来，你先回去。”  
被他这么一说，身边几个哨兵也连连点头，他们这才想起来，唐九洲之前为了从空间里出来也应该消耗了不少精神力，如此一来，若是不好好恢复，等于他们团队最强的向导被迫损耗过度了。

好在返回的过程非常顺利，加上在空间里他们并没有耽误多久，Etitdy算了算，他们大概还有一整天的时间可以用来修整。为了让所有人恢复状态，尤其是让唐九洲能有个恢复的缓冲时间，白组决定在石林原地停留一天，来调整所有人的状态。  
唐九洲的帐篷依旧单独一个靠着一根巨大的石柱算作掩护，Etitdy原本想要派个人守着他，却被小朋友拒绝了。  
“你们呆着也没用，说不定还影响我恢复。”  
他有蒲熠星教他的精神力的调节诀窍不方便被人看到，自然不想有人在旁边守着。  
至于这实话实说会造成的旁人有什么想法，小朋友倒是完全没考虑过。  
毕竟哨兵，还真不可能对他一个向导的恢复有什么帮助。

不过显然，他这么想，有人可不这么认为。  
至少唐九洲半夜被蒲熠星吓醒的时候是真的差点一脚把人踹出去的。


	129. 128、强制梳理

深更半夜突然被一只手摸到头上是个什么感觉？  
唐九洲表示差点心脏都跳出来了！  
虽然战斗力不足，但是常年的训练和本能的自我保护让他反射性一脚踢出，张嘴就要喊。  
可惜来人似乎早就算到了他的反应，一手反扣挡住了他的嘴，一脚往旁边一提，轻松化解了他的攻击。  
唐九洲瞪大眼睛，黑暗中看不真切只觉得一个黑影当顶，让刚刚从黑暗空间里和未知生物战斗过一轮的小朋友整个炸毛，全身鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。唐九洲手脚被压制，正准备拼着没恢复的精神力来一次精神攻击，却不想尚未来得及发动，就感觉到自己被一个精神域包围了。  
年轻的向导愣了愣，仿佛想到了什么，又好似觉得不可思议般地盯着那人，小声喊了句：“蒲熠星？”  
黑暗来客没有出声，只是松开了他的手脚，往他身边一倒，散了一身气息，只是让自己的精神域将整个帐篷笼罩起来，借着一层帐篷的壳，在内外隔绝出两个空间来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
惊吓过后又是惊喜，唐九洲觉得自己的脑子有点跟不上转速，一股脑坐起来，盘着腿坐在蒲熠星身边，有一下没一下的戳他胳膊，追问道：“你看到了吗？”  
“看到什么？”蒲熠星有点没好气的回他：“看到你乱逞强还是看到你把自己当哨兵用？是看到你差点被空间吞噬还是看到你精神力差点崩溃？”  
“……”  
被说到觉得理亏的孩子顿时没了声音，沉默了会儿，软绵绵倒了下去，挨在蒲熠星身边，有气无力地辩解道：“我觉得可以做到的嘛……”  
“嗯……”蒲熠星语气听起来有些不妙，拉出一个漫长的停顿，在唐九洲都想要开口道歉的时候才慢条斯理说道：“干得真是太出色了，简直可以独当一面了。”  
唐九洲在旁边琢磨了几秒钟，确定这人真的是在夸他，这才喜滋滋地凑了过去，一脸高兴得求表扬的模样：“是不是很厉害了？”  
“是是是，”蒲熠星抬眸看了他一眼，一抬手，按着他的额头将人压下去：“要是别把自己整到精神力接近耗尽，那就更厉害了。”  
“这个是意外……我……”  
唐九洲还想辩解，却被蒲熠星一个动作吓到了。  
他看着蒲熠星额头贴着自己的额头，整个面孔在眼前无限放大，顿时连声音都变得不利索起来：“啊……啊……阿蒲……你……你……干什么……”  
“闭嘴，闭眼。”  
感觉蒲熠星似乎心情不太好，小朋友干脆利落闭上眼，甚至还闭紧到几乎皱起了眉头。  
“哼……”  
耳畔的笑声十分不真切，仿佛带着几分嘲讽又似乎是关心还有点无奈的意味，唐九洲分辨不出来对方到底什么意思，正想开口问，却感觉到蒲熠星的精神域毫无保留的压制着他的精神力，轻而易举从他的精神域中开辟了通路，精神力近乎长驱直入进入了他的精神图景。  
唐九洲只愣了一瞬，便完全信任得放开对自己精神图景的控制，将自己的精神力顺从地由对方的精神力带领，在整个精神图景中进行调整和的重塑。  
清风、阳光以及充满生命力的世外园林在精神力的抚慰下，恢复了令人愉悦的生机，长腿的北极兔从角落里一晃而过，带领着精神力向着极远处的山川蹦去。  
隐藏在精神图景下的黑暗被驱赶，皲裂的板块被一层层填补，精神力行进的过程中，整个精神图景焕发出强烈的生存意识，将不属于精神图景中的异常存在驱赶出去。  
精神力跟随着白色的身形极快地到达了整个精神图景最深处，唐九洲的精神力看到睡在水下的自己，猛然一惊，顿时睁开眼坐了起来。  
他茫然四顾，这才意识到自己正睡在帐篷里，周围安静地什么声音都听不见，隔绝着帐篷内外的精神域阻挡了外头巡视的白组成员的动静。  
唐九洲深吸一口气，缓过神来才意识到，自己刚刚是被蒲熠星做了一次精神梳理。原本因为和空间生物战斗导致的精神力损伤加上后续为了割裂空间造成大量精神力损耗，如果让他自己恢复，怕是需要三四天，但现在……  
唐九洲感觉到自己的精神图景已经恢复到最佳状态，精神力也恢复了七八成，哪怕再遇到点什么事情，也有足够自保的能力。  
“啊！”小朋友这时候才反应过来，低声喊了下：“蒲熠星！”  
他在想自己也不知道睡了多久，这人搞不好又偷偷跑了。  
“别喊了，”背后一个懒洋洋的声音，“回头巡逻的就要过来了。”  
唐九洲一回头，才发现这人就躺在旁边，斗篷卷着，看起来有些疲倦。  
“阿蒲？”  
小朋友小心翼翼躺了会去，然后凑近了看他。  
“没事，我等一会儿再走。”  
蒲熠星抬手揉了揉他脑袋，毛茸茸的手感和他家精神体很相似了。


	130. 129、向导和向导

唐九洲似有不安地躺了回去，精神力被梳理之后他的感觉恢复敏锐，对周围的动静和人的情绪变得更为敏感起来。显然现在的蒲熠星状态并不太好。  
“你没事吧？”  
小朋友和他挨着脑袋，小声地问到，深怕被外头听到动静。  
“肯定比你好。”  
蒲熠星要维持双重精神图景，虚构表层精神图景和精神域构成让个人终端记录，等于寻常只需要普通进行的精神梳理变成双重精神力消耗，一时之间略有些累而已，稍微调整一下就足够应对接下去的事情了。  
“哦……”  
唐九洲觉得自己的好心白费了，有些恹恹地缩在一旁，隔了好一会儿才突然反应过来。  
“你刚刚给我做精神梳理了？！”  
小朋友半抬着身体趴在蒲熠星胳膊上，满眼不可思议地在晦暗的帐篷里瞪着对方。  
蒲熠星一脸莫名看着他，觉得这孩子怎么现在才闹明白：“不然呢？”  
“怎么做到的？”  
小朋友突然来了积极性，用力拍他胳膊：“没有链接器啊，你怎么做到的？”  
他倒是一直听说过有强制梳理的行为，但一般是用在精神力落差很大的向导对哨兵，或者一方是具有另一方精神力绝对掌控权的那种情况下，也多见于哨兵精神力接近崩溃无法自我控制的时候，可以通过链接器进行向导精神力放大后强制梳理。  
但蒲熠星刚才那避重就轻的手法，怎么看都不是记录里的那种，毕竟自己也不是和他精神力落差很大的那种哨兵。  
“啊！”唐九洲忽然想起什么，又猛然压低了声音，小心翼翼地问他：“你是黑向导吗？”  
“想什么呢？”  
蒲熠星抬手想给他脑袋轻轻来一下，末了还是舍不得下手只按了一下那略厚实的头发，说了句：“黑向导有那么好当？”  
精神力就是绝对天堑了。  
“那怎么做到的？”  
蒲熠星对精神力的使用似乎总有各种奇特的角度和方法，有些事情感觉不可思议得很，但被他一说，又仿佛十分的理所当然。  
“你给我怎么做精神梳理的，我就怎么给你做精神梳理。”  
蒲熠星说完，小朋友问题更多了：“可你连链接器都不需要？”  
“谁规定链接器一定需要了？”  
唐九洲想了一会儿，居然发现在梳理的解释和应用中，确实没有说过链接器是一定需要的。  
链接器的作用是放大向导的精神力引导，稳定向导和哨兵的精神链接，但从来没有说过精神链接一定需要由链接器来维持。而他给蒲熠星做梳理的时候，似乎也只是通过链接器简单的维系两人之间的精神力，似乎也没有其他作用了。  
“原来不用链接器也可以达成精神力链接的吗？”  
唐九洲躺了回去，对着帐篷顶发呆，想了好一会儿才道：“精神力匹配原来是这个意思吗？所以只要匹配值足够高，信任度也足够，完全可以由双方精神力完整链接、引导和梳理工作啊。”  
“对啊。”  
躺了会儿，蒲熠星已经恢复了大半精力，倒也有了精神陪他慢慢琢磨：“精神力链接的本质是精神阈值达到同频的前提下，精神域可彼此覆盖或包容，一般来说只要匹配度达到85以上，就不需要链接器了。”  
“那为什么现在都在用链接器呢？”  
唐九洲不明白。  
“为了记录和扩大影响力范围。”  
蒲熠星语焉不详地回了他一句，小朋友这次倒是很快就领悟了，链接器的目的是记录所有梳理过程，从好的方面来说，数据库越大对于向导和哨兵的引导价值越大。至于是否会被人滥用，则又是另一说法了。  
“这么说来，链接器最早出现的时候确实就是给非定向梳理准备的，”唐九洲基础知识很好，很快想明白了，“所以其实也不一定非要向导对哨兵进行梳理，向导和向导也可以啊。”  
本该早在他给蒲熠星做梳理的时候就明白过来了，结果因为过于顺利反而没发现异常。  
“为什么梳理一直都是向导对哨兵啊？”  
小朋友的问题骤然间多了起来：“是因为哨兵没法对哨兵进行梳理吗？”  
“是因为能利用精神力引导另一个人精神力的变异者被定义为向导，能用精神力攻击却无法引导别人的变异者被称作哨兵，”蒲熠星很有耐心，“这不表示是两者不可共存，只不过通常来说只有一种能力会被作为主要部分，而通常放大了攻击力的变异者，很难发展出精神力的引导能力。”  
这是因为精神力操作方式不同，引导比攻击需要更强的控制力和体悟他人精神力波动的能力，所以不少高阶向导具有一定战斗能力，但高阶的哨兵却很少有精神梳理技能。  
“所以因为控制力更好，精神力更稳定的关系，大部分向导可以自行恢复精神力而不需要他人精神力介入引导，看起来就是向导不需要梳理，对吧？”  
唐九洲举一反三继续道：“其实从本质上来说，都是变异者，其分化程度和精神力需求程度不一样，但从表现趋势上被简单分为向导和哨兵，然后通过各种训练放大了这种特质，最后稳定成两个合作群体。”  
“没错。”  
蒲熠星重重点头，表示出孺子可教的模样来。  
唐九洲一翻身继续躺下，隔了会儿，才极小声地嘀咕了一句：“所以向导和向导，其实也没什么不正常嘛。”


	131. 130、返程

唐九洲再醒来的时候天色已经完全大亮了。他是被Etitdy喊醒的，这人也不知道是不是怕打扰他的休息，明明是来通知准备出发返程了，却又不敢大声，在帐篷门口仿佛说悄悄话似的喊着他的名字。  
以至于唐九洲一时间还以为自己在做梦，梦里前一秒还在和蒲熠星聊天，结果一睁眼，依旧是空荡荡的帐篷。  
“嗯……”  
唐九洲应了他一声，Etitdy这才走了进来，就看唐九洲一脸懵懵地发着呆，目光仿佛越过他直接看到了帐篷外，惹得Etitdy都忍不住回头又看了眼是不是身后跟着什么。  
“还好吗？”  
昨天唐九洲的消耗实在太大，即便是对精神力感知并没有那么敏锐的哨兵们都切实感受到了他精神域的下降和精神力的波动变化，所以白组的人都非常默契地给他足够的时间休息，甚至连早上都没人去打扰他。  
但他们时间只有两天了，为了确保能准时赶回去，Etitdy最后决定还是要今天就出发，一行人收拾了大部分东西，然后才派了个队长去查探唐九洲的情况。  
“没事了，”唐九洲回过神来，整个人的精神慢慢集中起来，回眸看了眼Etitdy，点点头：“要出发了吗？”  
“嗯，差不多了，可以的话今天就走。”  
Etitdy解释道：“如果路上不耽搁，我们可以提前半天左右到集合点。”  
虽然不知道提早到有没有什么好处，但凭他们现在手上的这些收集到的材料就足以保证考核成绩的最低限度也在A级考评。所以，在拖延并不能提供更大好处的前提下，Etitdy提出提前回归，对于所有人来说都是一个不错的建议。  
唐九洲收拾的速度挺快，不多时就将自己的东西打包完毕。他摸了摸自己的跨袋，那里面有一张全新的精神网，提醒着他，昨晚上并非一场幻梦。

“你精神力全恢复了？”  
唐九洲依旧走在队伍靠前的位置，正在探路的Fielt好奇地打量着他，眼里满是不可思议：“你昨天损耗很大啊。”  
“还没，”唐九洲老老实实摇摇头：“大概恢复了七八成，剩下的会比较慢。”  
或许是因为他直面骸骨被迫承受了少量精神污染的缘故，蒲熠星直接给他进行了强制梳理，却不想这个效果有些过分好，要不是为了避免被人怀疑，他的精神力早就能恢复到最佳水平了。  
“昨天那个东西有精神污染吧？”Fielt问道：“我看当时Etitdy面色都不好了，今天他的精神力也有些不稳定，回去可能还要做一次梳理呢，你居然没有被影响？”  
“我……那个……事先做了屏蔽。”唐九洲语焉不详，“所以还好。”  
“哦，那你运气挺好，而且恢复也真的挺快的。”Fielt想到他毕竟之前去过一次，便被这不太高明的说辞给蒙混了过去。  
“嗯，我有做过精神力训练，恢复速度是挺快的。”  
唐九洲一时嘴快，正想要怎么挽回，却听Fielt惊喜道：“是那个什么精神力引导器实验吗？这么有效？”  
“什么精神力引导器实验？”  
这下轮到唐九洲茫然了。  
“咦？你居然不知道？”  
Fielt露出诧异的表情，正想追问唐九洲的精神力训练是个什么，却被前头的Etitdy打断：“是之前有导师透露出来的一个试验性项目。”  
他放慢了脚步与唐九洲并行：“导师根据精神力稳定性，挑选部分潜力好的预备役参加这个实验，目的是加强向导的精神力定向梳理能力，以及哨兵的精神力控制能力。”  
唐九洲听他解释这个所谓的“优等生挑选”的试验性项目，怎么听怎么觉得像是火树他们搞的那个，只不过对内对外说法不一样，对着预备役又换了个名头来引人入坑。  
“你参加了吗？”  
唐九洲见Etitdy说的非常清楚，免不得有点好奇。  
“没有。”  
年轻的哨兵笑了笑，带着一点腼腆的意味：“我觉得不太靠谱。”  
唐九洲惊奇地看着他，想说这人直觉有点过分好，但还是忍不住追问了一句：“为什么啊？”  
“大概是我不想靠外力吧。”  
Etitdy显然是不太想说真正的原因，唐九洲便没有继续追问。反而是一旁听着的Fielt插了一句：“我倒是挺想去的，不过好像没人来邀请我做测试。我本来以为唐九洲应该有资格呢，结果你也不知道？”  
“可能我也不符合挑选资格吧。”  
唐九洲故意一摊手，露出遗憾的样子，但心里免不得想到了邵明明。  
很显然，邵明明是参加了这个所谓的精神力引导实验，但是他到底知不知道这里面的真相呢？


	132. 131、回归原地

关于精神力引导实验的事情没讨论出个头绪，不过好在并没有影响到白组的的进程，因为不用额外勘探的缘故，Etitdy选择了原路返回，被清扫过一次的石林和丘陵地带并没有出现什么新的危险，有过经验的白组很轻松地就将地面所有的异常生物清理了一轮。  
甚至还在可惜没有新物种。  
“知足吧你们。”  
Etitdy一边笑着说他们贪心，一边令几名哨兵尽可能放开精神体的巡查范围，细化周围地图的测绘。  
“你也差不多啊。”  
游北的蝴蝶也因为可以无限增殖的特殊性被毫不客气地利用了一番，对着Etitdy自然也没好气起来。  
“这个叫有备无患。”  
Etitdy显然想得要比他们多一些，这些测绘地图除了作为考核成绩，未来也是第一手资讯材料，价值远比所看到的来得高得多。  
好在即便是一边做测绘一边返程，他们花在路上的时间也非常短，来时走了二三天的形成，回去只花了一天一夜，当看到集中点的那片荒漠的时候，所有人都觉得松了口气。  
“先别懈怠啊。”  
Etitdy提醒了一句，在距离中心地点还有点远的时候，问了一声旁边的唐九洲：“有问题吗？”  
这种明明看到终点却最后被人算计一把的事情时有发生，由不得他不小心。  
Etitdy觉得既然唐九洲恢复得差不多了，那么交给他查探应该是最稳妥的。  
“没有问题，”唐九洲的精神域覆盖了整个荒漠区域，随后摇了摇头，“而且除了我们没有别人。”  
距离考核结束还有一天，这种情况倒也不算太离谱。  
Etitdy略一思考便决定先集体回车上去。  
五辆运载车如他们离开时一样，因为天色还十分明亮的关系，周围的风沙并没有很大，贴着地面卷起一层层灰黄色的浓烟来，地面上残留着细微的裂缝，在精神域里可以感受到地下微弱的生命力，那是残存的苶草的根系，只要条件合适，经过一段时间修整它们依旧会成为这片荒漠里最不起眼却又最可怕的杀手之一。  
“这里怎么草没了？”  
走在后头的Millt语气里有点可惜，仿佛还想要挖一点回去。  
“不如你给他们送点养料？”  
走在旁边的莫伦恰好听到，忍不住嘲笑了他一句，换来Millt一记手肘和周围人善意的笑声。  
或许是因为任务完成得特别完美的感觉，一行人的气氛极为轻松，仿佛已经看到了考核的最高评分，甚至有人在说这次考核也还好，没有想象中那么难。毕竟，即便没有得到空间碎片的线索，仅凭他们从石林和丘陵地带获得的异种生物以及三种地形交接完整的测绘地图已经足够高分通过考核了。  
空间生物和空间碎片只能说意外之喜，过程虽然艰辛了点，但大家合作愉快，有惊无险，也算是非常圆满。  
Etitdy知道所有人的心态，也觉得无可厚非，毕竟考核已经到了尾声，他们一组人的导师始终未曾出现，即便在切割空间的时候都隐藏着，想来这一条记录也很值得骄傲了。不过作为队长，Etitdy的自制力和责任感并没有让他放松，反而是提醒了一句：  
“还没结束呢，不要大意。”  
众人零零散散回应着他，Fielt甚至还忍不住吐槽了他一句：“队长你也太操心了。”  
Etitdy笑了笑，指挥着人将属于他们的那辆装载车查探了一番，顺便做了点清理工作，这才把人赶鸭子似的全都赶上车，顺便在周围布置下防御陷阱。  
“还要这么小心吗？”  
有人看着Etitdy发出灵魂质问，总觉得这都是固定休息点了难道还有问题？  
“小心为上，”Etitdy倒也没觉得这里有多危险，“反正也就是个流程，走一走保证最后评分。”  
众人想想好像也确实如此，毕竟他们考核尚未结束，整个流程都在记录范畴之内，这种防护措施是最基本的要求，自然不能忽略。  
如此一来，几个本来还在嚷嚷着没关系的哨兵突然就冷静下来，帮着Etitdy将整个运载车周围布置的严丝合缝没有半点疏漏。  
当然，这些布置原本他们并没有想过会用上，所以当半夜里防护陷阱被触动的时候，所有人都第一时间从睡梦中醒来，看着外头浓烟挟裹着火光，在远处冲天而起的光柱，无一不令人头皮发麻。


	133. 132、缺了人

“这是怎么了？”  
骆飞恰好在唐九洲身边，他推了推盯着外头发愣的孩子，问道：“能感受到什么吗？”  
“没什么诶……”唐九洲的精神域一直都维持着最低侦查水平阈值上，外头火光亮起来的瞬间他就感受到了，但非常异常的是，他感觉到的和眼睛看到的没有区别，就好像是一场普通的失火。  
“奇怪……”唐九洲提高了精神域的敏锐度，又略略提升了一下自己的精神阈值，精神域反馈回来的内容却没有什么变化，“就是普通的火……”  
问题是这个荒漠上，怎么可能存在普通的失火？  
“不太对劲，”Etitdy不知何时凑了过来，看了眼火光的地方，“那不是火，是能量场……”  
唐九洲瞪大眼睛看着他，感觉到不可思议。  
能量场意味着那里有着特殊能量释放，和空间中的部分构成力形成了极大的冲突，才能出现这种火光冲天的效果，但在唐九洲的精神域里，远处的空间场非常平静，并没有能量冲突的感觉。  
“用看的，”Etitdy低头看了他一眼就明白唐九洲的意思，解释道：“直接看就知道，这个视觉效果一点都没有变动。”  
就仿佛被人固定在了半空中，无论是浓烟还是火光，似乎被截取了一个数秒的片段在反复播放，并没有继续扩散或者消退的模样。  
“要过去吗？”  
莫伦贴着另一扇车窗看了会儿，听Etitdy这么说，便抬头问了一句。  
Etitdy回头看了他一眼，又看了看周围盯着他的队员们，沉默了片刻，终于摇了摇头。  
“不许下去。”  
他叹了口气，仿佛说这句话用掉了他不少勇气。年轻的队长转过头又看了看那模样，仿佛自言自语，又好似在问他们：“能触动我们防护陷阱的能量场，不合适……”  
不适合去打探还是不适合去应对，没有人追问。  
所有人都估量着这一场能量场冲突最终会如何。到底是想引诱他们下车的陷阱还是单纯有异常生物出现，亦或者是要归来的其他队成员遇到了麻烦，令人难以判断。  
车上的每一个人都微微皱着眉头，目光中透着几分思索和掂量，对这突然出现火光柱都抱有几分警惕。  
“来了！”  
唐九洲的声音突然打破沉默，也让白组的成为精神一振。不等他们追问什么来了，就听唐九洲又说了句：“有人……不太对……”  
“怎么？”  
显然这个结果是唐九洲的精神域打探出来的，但是在他眼里，远处的光柱和浓烟并没有什么变化。这种结果只能证明，这个能量场冲突的溢散能量已经到了一定限度，无法在屏蔽外界精神力查探，也就是说，能量场到了要终结的时候。  
“是预备役的人，但是有人不是的人混在里面……”  
或许因为距离远而且依旧被能量场冲突隔绝，唐九洲的精神域查探的并不清晰。  
不过很快他们就不用依靠他的精神域了。  
在一阵短暂的剧烈扭转和颤动之后，浓烟和火光的景色往内骤然紧缩，然后核心仿若受不了这种压力，以极其剧烈的方式释放出一阵冲击。  
强烈的气压和烟尘如飓风一般扫过整个荒原，将原本就毫无生命痕迹的地面又狠狠清扫了一遍，厚重的砂石被卷起又重重地丢在他们的运载车上。运载车抖动地仿佛要倾翻，却又刚巧抗住了这一波冲击，在强烈的颤动和解体般的吱嘎声中，维持了完好。  
“这也太可怕了……”Fielt小声地对着游北抱怨着，他耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，好在方才精神域没有放出去，精神力倒也没受到什么损伤。但显然游北没他这么好运，年轻的男孩子脸色有些苍白，显然是精神图景直面了刚才那一波冲击。  
他摆了摆手，示意Fielt不用太紧张，又稍微调整了一下自己的精神状态，这才看向坐在靠窗这里的唐九洲。游北本以为一直开放着精神域的唐九洲会受损更严重，却不料那孩子似乎没受到多少精神冲击，面色如常，甚至还开放着精神域在查探。  
这是精神力差距导致的吗？  
游北松了口气的时候免不得又有些羡慕起来。  
“来了。”  
唐九洲的声音很低，似乎有些畏惧，又好像只是被刚才的能量场冲击波及。  
Etitdy也忍不住调整了一下自己的精神阈值避免陷入精神力异常波动，随后才顺着唐九洲说的方向看了过去。  
那里的火光已经熄灭，厚重的烟尘仿佛繁华散尽后的残骸落在地上，那灰尘中有人走了出来。几个身影彼此搀扶，走得跌跌撞撞。在他们身后又有人拖着什么走了出来。烟尘遮蔽了他们的视线，待得走得近了，白组的人才看到，被拖着的也是人。  
当然，从残破的肢体上，几乎已经很难分辨了。  
“四、五、六……七……”唐九洲极小声地数着，忽然顿了下，道：“他们少了两个人……”  
一阵倒吸气的声音从他脑后传来，一瞬间，白组所有人突然都体会到了十天来不曾感受到的考核残忍。


	134. 133、不可信

随着能量场散尽，火光也很快消散在黑暗里，荒漠的黑夜如同突然拥有了生命，快速吞噬着周围的一切光明。  
在蒙昧不清灰黑色中，停留在车上的白组成员终于用眼力分辨出从烟尘里走出的人，是原本黄组的人。  
唐九洲在辨别出来人之后立刻将所有人扫描了一圈，终于在边缘看到拖拖拉拉躲在后头的邵明明，距离还有些远看不清细节，但见他走路的样子似乎没什么大碍，应当是没有受什么伤。唐九洲总算是略略松了口气，这才有功夫去打量走在最后，拖着人出来的那个人。  
他总觉得那身影有些熟悉，但黑咕隆咚的一时间看不清，自然分不出是谁。  
“那个……”旁边骆飞倒是眼力出众，眯着眼看了会儿，略有些不确定：“是郭导吗？”  
“郭导？”  
唐九洲看了眼骆飞，又转回去看外头，分辨了半天，发现确实不错：“郭文韬啊。”  
他声音不响，但一旁的Etitdy却听了个真切。预备役中的哨兵对这位顶着“塔内最强哨兵”头衔的人总归有些憧憬或者崇拜，即便是向导也多少会带有点尊敬，偏偏Etitdy从唐九洲的语气里听出了些许的不屑。  
这让Etitdy觉得很奇怪。  
无论是之前见习期的了解还是这一路的合作，唐九洲都是一个很谦和有礼又乖巧温顺的孩子，合作性和服从性也很不错，很少有这种近乎于明确的情绪抵抗感，尤其是对方还是个导师。  
导师？  
Etitdy在心里“哦”了一声，隐约有了点猜测，倒是将郭文韬的警惕指数往上提了提。  
在他晃神的片刻，黄组的人已经走得近了，靠着运载车这里微弱的光，已经足以让车上所有人都看清来人的模样。  
一行十人，几乎有一大半都带着严重的伤，倒是队内几个向导保护得还好，但一个个精神状态极其紊乱，即便是哨兵都能感觉到对方的精神域应该是受到了创伤。  
仿佛是感受到了他们的目光，走在最前头的那个哨兵抬头看向他们的运载车，目光里透出的丧意和死气令人不寒而栗。  
“不出来帮个忙吗？”  
他张着嘴，声音通过精神域扩散出来，带着严重的攻击力。  
好在白组的车周围早就布下了防御陷阱，随着攻击瞬间激发了反击，让那个看起来已经受伤的哨兵一瞬间整个人都差点跌倒在地上。  
“团队之间就这么合作的吗？”  
站在最后的人带着精神力的威压走了上来，夜灯下不是郭文韬还是谁？  
“下来帮忙，”郭文韬似乎没有什么损伤，但精神力外放极其严重，冲击着运载车周围原本就不太牢固的防护，“否则白组扣分。”  
“……”  
Etitdy想了想，正要下去帮忙，就被唐九洲按住了肩膀。他疑惑地看了眼那孩子，就看小朋友认真摇了摇头：“他没有资格给我们扣分，他不是我们组的考核导师。”  
Etitdy苦笑了一下，正想说虽然郭文韬不是，但作为导师他要是想扣分，自然是做得到的。只不过他还没来得及开口，就见唐九洲忽然将自己的精神域释放出去，快速融入周围防护屏障，然后大声喊：“根据考核指南任何情况下优先保护自己团队的安全，在不明确你们身份之前，我们无法提供帮助！”  
他这话喊得正义凌然，一旁的Etitdy简直听呆了，连背后看着正准备下去帮忙的几个哨兵也有些反应不过来。  
莫伦戳了戳他问：“你这么喊就不怕导师倒扣分啊？”  
“他不敢的。”唐九洲信心十足。  
众人还在疑惑，就听外面郭文韬语气低沉显然十分不悦：“我是黄组导师，黄组现在需要帮助，两组合作也是可以完成后续考核的。我的话足够证明了。”  
“瞎说！”唐九洲声音比他还响，“导师考核期间不得出现在队伍里，一旦出现表示整组考核失败或者成员死亡，必须直接推出考核。”  
小朋友说完又立刻中气十足：“你是谁！你连这个都不知道！还混在考核队伍里，你是不是什么奇怪的东西装作是考核官？！刚才的爆炸我们都看到，是不是你干得？想骗我们下去，门也没有！”  
唐九洲的话过于理直气壮，郭文韬一时间竟反应不过来，不知道先怒斥这小孩不知好歹居然敢不听自己的话，还是先找出对方理论不足之处好让他们先来搭把手。  
不过显然唐九洲没有给他机会，直接扯着嗓门喊了句：“大家做好防护，来人可能是不明生物冒充的！”  
荒原的夜晚任何生物都不值得信任，这是写在所有战斗役手册中的一句警示，唐九洲现在拿来用，简直是毫无破绽。  
一旁的Etitdy已经被他一连串的话给惊到了，最后听他这么喊一声，顿时有些无语：“真不要紧？”  
唐九洲赶忙摇头：“不要紧，不会出事的。”  
他知道如果对方真需要帮忙，看着这里的蒲熠星不会到现在还不出现。阿蒲不出现的最大可能，无非就是对方并没有穷途末路，或者……下去的话他们反而会出事。  
唐九洲不知道郭文韬有什么打算，但作为最强哨兵居然会让自己看管的考核组出现如此惨重的伤亡本身就很值得探究。何况考核期间他们的个人终端会完整记录所遇到的事情，但如果两组人混在一起，就很难讲清楚个人终端的记录是不是会被做什么手脚了。  
为了以防万一，小朋友觉得还是自己的判断更可信一点。


	135. 134、回到塔

因为一路走来的“丰功伟绩”，唐九洲的态度基本就代表了白组的态度，两方人一瞬间僵持下来。黄组的人远远地看着他们，隐藏在黑暗里的目光带着羡慕和几分嫉恨。  
郭文韬在一时的愣神之后，还想用自己的身份来压制对方，却不料白组的车上散发出强烈又稳定的精神屏障来，惊得郭文韬往后倒退了一步。  
这个屏障是运载车上用来防止强大的异常生物靠近的防护屏障，具有自主性和极强的反击力，这也是为什么这些运载车停留在这里不用担心被异常生物或空间波动破坏。这个屏障正常情况下都是隐匿的，唯有在遇到不可测的强大波动或者攻击意图的时候才会自动释放，保护车辆及内部乘坐人员。  
也正因这个属性，原本对唐九洲还有些将信将疑，以为他只是不想去协助黄组的成员们都变得肃然起来，显然也对黄组的成员身份产生了质疑。  
甚至于，连黄组内都出现了骚动。  
唐九洲刚才的话他们都听到了，但因为毕竟一组合作到现在，彼此之间还是有基本的信任的，只不过刚才那异常能量场的冲击反馈让他们经受了过大的损伤，如今又遭到运载车防护屏障的攻击，一时间所有人的内心都产生了动摇，不由自主地怀疑起周围的人来。  
毕竟在冲击中，当一切都不可控的时候，谁也不能保证，自己身边的人还是原来那个人。  
僵持的局面在黄组里有人试图靠近自己的运载车的时候打破了，唐九洲记得那人好像是黄组的队长。  
车辆顺从地打开了门，让盯着他动作的所有人微微松了口气。身上带着明显伤口的队长卡在黄组的运载车门口，目光狠冽地盯着面前每个人，哑着嗓子喊道：“一个个上车！”  
很显然，他想利用运载车的防御措施来试探组内每个人是否还是本人。  
黄组的人犹豫了一下，没有人敢做第一个。  
唐九洲隔着玻璃观察他们，却看到邵明明突然从队伍的后方走了出来，他步子不快，黑暗里走得并不顺畅，但仿佛憋着一口气，甚至还推开了几个挡在前面的人，走到车边上，顺利刷了自己的个人终端。  
身份识别顺利成章地通过了，黄组队长略松了口气，看着他上车，然后目光又转移到另外的人身上。有人带头就有人跟从，很快能站着自行走动的人都非常顺利地进入了车辆，而保护屏障也一直没有被激发。  
黄组的成员面面相觑之后忍不住将目光投向了还站在远处的郭文韬。  
甚至连白组的人都偷偷在问：“是郭导的问题？”  
唐九洲心里也会怀疑他有问题，却不好下判断：“不知道。”  
他只是直觉，虽然有猜测但确实不好说。  
但意外的是，郭文韬居然真的没有靠近运载车，他将两个拖着的人丢在地上，点了点头说：“既然你们暂时安全了，就不需要我监护了。”  
话音落下，整个人便凭空消失在所有人面前。  
和周围被吓了一跳窃窃私语的队员不同，唐九洲知道他应该也是动用了那个可以隐藏气息隔绝探查的斗篷。只不过如此一来，倒是不好判断运载车的防护屏障激发到底和他有没有关系了。

白组的人经历了这一场变动，精神上变得格外警惕，Etitdy干脆又给他们安排了一轮守夜，避免有什么事情来不及反应。  
好在之后的夜晚相当短暂，尽管天色一直没有明亮起来，但时间接近造成的时候，剩下的三组队员也陆陆续续回来了。  
他们的情况并没有黄组那么惨烈，但也不如白组这般看起来轻松整齐的模样，几个组都有人受伤，红组甚至还损失了一个向导。  
来人到达集中点之后都非常谨慎地试探了一番，确定没有危险才回到各自的运载车上。  
待得真正天色明亮的时候，所有人的终端上都收到了考核时间结束的通知，并且运载车位置和启动的时间。  
Etitdy靠在椅背上长出一口气，总觉得这场考核比他预想的更精彩却又更轻松的完成了，现在回忆起来多少有些不可思议。  
而如今，他看着缓缓发动起来的运载车，心道总算是要结束了。  
从塔而来，回归塔去。  
就如同宿命一样，周而复始。


	136. 135、正式役的身份

唐九洲回去之后睡了足足两天，闭门不出，断掉了所有的联系，甚至连最后白组的成绩都没有关心，全部丢给Etitdy去处理了。  
他觉得自己心神消耗太大了，明明精神力还算平稳，通过大门检测的时候甚至觉得原本的精神力威压都变弱了几分，但唐九洲还是觉得很累，非常累，一种难以言喻的疲惫席卷了他。  
唐九洲在给自己放空之前曾想过要联系蒲熠星，他还是有太多问题想要问他了，却盯着个人终端犹豫了很久，依旧没有将消息发出去。  
不知道对方想不想看到自己？  
不知道对方有没有时间回应自己？  
也不知道对方到底有没有想好怎么定义彼此的关系？  
唐九洲不是没察觉蒲熠星之前的回避，即便在任务期间这个人不仅出现了还偷偷给自己开后门，但唐九洲知道，这是因为他对自己的关心不曾减少。只不过这种关怀照顾，到底对蒲熠星来说是属于什么定义范围下的，只怕连他自己都想不清楚。  
唐九洲自然就更不知道了。  
我明明感觉到你喜欢我，可是你却不能肯定你自己的想法，甚至还要逃避我。  
年轻的向导最终拆下个人终端，对着天花板笑了笑，放弃了再一次主动联系的念头。  
他只想好好睡一觉。

吵醒唐九洲的是漫长的沉浸之后突然无止境地发出警报声的个人终端。  
小朋友迷茫地睁开眼睛，一时间仿佛分不清自己身处何处又是何时……他下意识地揉着脸，隔了好久才从恍惚中反应过来，耳畔一直萦绕着的声音来自个人终端。  
唐九洲挣扎着从床上起来，流失的力气极其缓慢地填充到身体里，他摸索着按下个人终端的接收信号，刺耳的警报声总算从他的脑海里消失。小朋友甩了甩脑袋，顺了顺自己的头发，总算将意识拉回到清醒状态，开始一条条看终端里的消息。  
最上方的是考核组解散后他收到的个人好友添加消息，唐九洲看着名字，一个个点了通过顺便还回了一下表示自己是睡过头才看到。  
等看完了纷杂的聊天信息，他才继续往下看，后面是Etitdy传送过来的考核记录以及这次提交的考核材料，唐九洲看着整理得清清楚楚的目录不由得感慨一句这人真是太负责了。紧跟其后的就是考核通过的信息，这一条被高亮着，显然是重点通知。  
唐九洲顺手点了个“已阅”，然后才想起来要去看一眼成绩。  
A+  
也不知道考核评分有没有S级，不过就从历年成绩来看，白组这次也是创了个记录。唐九洲心道难怪他们这么兴奋，能在讨论组里唠叨那么多话，看来每个人都很满意。  
只不过这些消息对唐九洲而言似乎都有些意料之中。  
他抿着个嘴不知道在想什么，手指机械化得往下翻了好久，终于看到联系人下头的有条被人压下去的消息：“醒了来一下阅览室。”  
小朋友撅了噘嘴，心道你倒是清楚我睡着了啊，也不知道来看我一下。  
想了想，又觉得有点开心，顺手又将蒲熠星的消息搞了个置顶。  
最后是闹得他不得不醒过来的一条信息，又是高亮还加粗了一直在他的通知栏置顶。  
嗯，最后看置顶这个没问题。  
唐九洲顺手点开，发现是正式役通知。  
行吧，这个也算意料之内了。  
已经彻底清醒过来的唐九洲一边往下拉着看内容，一边随口念叨：“要搬家了啊。”  
成为正式役之后的第一件事情就是要经过身份认证，然后去选择住宿区。  
从预备役的暂住区进入正式役的主区，这算是一种认同，也是另一个身份的开始。  
从此之后他就要作为塔内的向导，正式在这里度过或漫长或短暂的一生。  
这么想了想，唐九洲突然就没了期待。  
“醒了吗？”  
丢在一旁的个人终端突然又冒出一句话来，唐九洲拿起来一看，是之前被自己置顶的蒲熠星发来了联系。  
怎么好像能看到我似的？  
唐九洲一边心里嘀咕着，一边发消息。  
“醒了。”  
“过来吧。”  
两个人的对话甚至连多余的商量都不用，小朋友一边弯起嘴角一边又觉得自己或许是真的想太多。  
即便没有说明什么，他们现在的关系也足够让他高兴了。  
只要不远离，在彼此身边就足够。


	137. 136、相见

等唐九洲再跑去阅读室的时候，已经到了将近傍晚的时候。他收拾了自己然后又先跑去办了一次转正手续，等所有的事情搞定，领着一份告知通知才想起来，蒲熠星可能还在等他。  
然而阅览室内是空的。  
唐九洲推开门的时候有一点期待，期待落空的时候也只有一点失落。  
他看了看个人终端上蒲熠星最后发来的消息大概是三个小时之前，想了想自己这么无声无息的，蒲熠星大概已经回去了。  
唐九洲抬眼看着空荡荡的房间，却觉得自己并不想回去。他感觉自己很久没有来这里了，虽然从时间上来说，只不过是度过了一个考核期的时长，但不知为何，即便是看着空荡荡的房间，他都能感受到一种稳定的平静感。  
唐九洲索性就往那懒人沙发上一躺，四肢舒展地陷落在柔软的人造皮革上，整个人不知不觉又睡了过去。  
然后他是被饿醒的。  
小朋友在沙发上打了个滚，长手长脚卷着毯子跌了下来。还没等他清醒过来，就感觉到有人托着他后背又往那沙发上摆了回去。靠近自己的气息让唐九洲觉得很安心，甚至没有生出半分警惕，待得差一点又睡过去的时候，才一个恍然，猛地坐了起来。  
“醒了？”  
“蒲熠星！”  
“嗯。”  
“你什么时候来的？”  
“在你睡得满地打滚的时候。”  
蒲熠星就坐在地上，背靠着后面的长沙发，一脚贴着唐九洲睡着的懒人沙发，看起来似乎一直在防着他跌下来。  
“……哦……”  
小朋友有点不好意思，抱着个毯子眼神发呆得盯着蒲熠星。  
“精神力消耗过度了？”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，觉得有点不对。唐九洲用精神力切割空间的行为注定他精神力会有一定损耗，虽然当时精神梳理后及时止损，但显然第一次将精神力耗尽的后遗症比想象的更严重。  
“还好，”唐九洲往前蹭了蹭，几乎和蒲熠星平齐坐着，肩膀半贴着他，应道：“就是睡不醒。”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，伸手搭在他额头上，感受了一会儿对方精神力的波动，确认没问题才道：“可能还是精神压力的问题，一时间松懈来下，精神力将积累的疲劳都反馈回来了。”  
蒲熠星将两人的终端连上，用精神力在他的精神图景中走了一圈，最后点点头：“等任务接触多了，会慢慢调整过来的。”  
由着他查探自己精神图景的唐九洲这时候才勉勉强强应了声“哦”，然后问道：“那天是你吗？”  
“最后那天？”  
蒲熠星摇了摇头：“我没出手。”  
显然，他当时确实看着，如果黄组或者郭文韬强行要求他们下车的话，蒲熠星应当就要出手阻止了。  
“我以为车上的防护屏障是你启动的。”  
运载车的防护屏障除了感受到外界威胁可以启动之外，还有就是具有权限的使用者也可以主动启动，但是为了避免预备役考核利用运载车作弊，这些功能对参加考得成员来说，都是闭锁的。  
“是受到了威胁。”  
蒲熠星扯了扯嘴角，不知道想到了什么，笑意有点冷。  
“因为郭文韬？”  
唐九洲连猜都不用直接，直至目标。  
“嗯，那场能量冲击应该是他精神域失控导致的，”蒲熠星当时站得远，为了避免暴露查探得也不是很清楚，但基本的能量冲突来自何处他是可以判断的：“黄组可以说是无妄之灾。”  
“他的精神力控制不住了吗？”  
唐九洲很好奇，就算精神力波动比较大，但也不至于生出这种强烈的和周围能量场冲击的后果。  
“与其说控制不住，不如说他太自信了吧。”  
蒲熠星调取终端打开一份文件给唐九洲看，“这是后来黄组递交的考核报告，以及郭文韬递交的考评报告，你觉得怎么样？”  
黄组的考核前面都挺正常，后面说因为惊扰了一种不明生物导致一直被追击，考虑到时间差不多了，他们决定放弃捕获然后快速返回运载车，利用运载车来逃避这种异常生物的追踪。  
虽然行为有点不厚道，但从总体上来说没问题。问题是出在后面的描述部分，在靠近运载车停靠的部分，有一名哨兵被不明生物的偷袭吞噬了一半，正在所有人准备抢救的时候，郭文韬作为随队考核官出现，在他强行压制不明生物的时候，不明生物和周围能量场产生冲突，自毁性爆燃，造成了两人死亡，众人精神力遭受极大创伤，接受郭文韬保护后才能回到运载车。  
黄组因此被扣了很多分，需要导师救援的队伍本应无法通过考核，但却因为郭文韬最后的考评反而给他们过关了。  
唐九洲有些意外，他又顺着蒲熠星的提示去翻后续，发现了最大的问题在于郭文韬的描述：黄组成员因无法抵御出现的意外情况，他觉得异常生物的能量要超过界限，所以才出手阻止，并且认为异常生物的自爆不属于可控范畴，超过考核范围，所以不应该扣分。  
“好奇怪……”  
唐九洲很快就意识到了问题：“那个不明生物一开始明明只是限制了那一片空间的能量场，但我觉得一开始并没有能量场冲突的波动啊。”  
作为向导，唐九洲的精神力远比当时在场的哨兵们敏锐，他分明感觉到当时的问题在于有特殊的精神波频强行介入能量场才导致了后续能量场冲击。  
“能量场冲击……”小朋友突然想到一个可能，他用力拍着蒲熠星胳膊，盯着他，问道：“是因为精神力控制不好强行介入所以才导致了后来的冲击吗？”  
如果真是这样，倒是可以解释为什么郭文韬非要说这是不可控因素，因为如果作为可控因素调查，那么真正能量场冲突的原因就要被披露出来。  
而他，根本经不起真相调查。


	138. 137、饿了先吃饭

蒲熠星被他拍得晃了晃，靠着沙发稳了身子才点了点头，不置可否应了一声。唐九洲知道自己猜对了，又跌回去靠着蒲熠星的肩膀，歪着脑袋想着自己当时看到的过程：“所以……其实当时的危险就是郭文韬自己啊，他自己也清楚的吧，难怪最后黄组的车他都没上去。”  
“对，”蒲熠星斜着看了他一眼，没动，又道：“其实你们，还有黄组的人，不都已经猜到了吗？”  
毕竟从那位队长突然自己冲到运载车上去，就很看得出问题。  
“嗯……”唐九洲先是点了点头，“不过没有证据不好说嘛……啊！”  
他突然想到了一个问题：“那邵明明呢？”  
“怎么？”  
蒲熠星有点不悦地皱着眉头看向小朋友，显然是听他提这位有点不太开心。  
“我之前发现邵明明的精神力增加了，但是波动频次变多了，”唐九洲没注意到蒲熠星的神色，自顾自解释道：“我本来想问问看是不是他和郭文韬一样用了什么手段了……”  
唐九洲顿了顿：“……但是那天……他是第二个上运载车的……”  
如果他和郭文韬是一伙儿的，那天的态度就很值得推敲了。  
“即便参加了一个实验，也未必就一定是一个思路……”  
蒲熠星说正事的时候倒是没怎么带情绪，而是顺着唐九洲的话想了想：“可能现在的结果和他一开始预期的并不相同。”  
所以一旦出现不可控因素的时候，人类就因为利益不足而产生所谓的后悔。  
“阿蒲，”唐九洲拍了拍他：“你知道精神力引导实验吗？”  
“知道。”蒲熠星皱了皱眉头，“你别参加。”  
“我没有，”小朋友先解释了一句，又说：“白组的人问我了，说是不是参加之后会有我这种精神力。”  
“……”  
蒲熠星无语地看着他，隔了会儿才说：“你知道是个什么东西吧？”  
“HEE的那个？”  
唐九洲挑眉看他，见蒲熠星点头，才叹了口气：“果不其然，哪有这种天上掉馅饼的好事。”  
“可以说如果从一开始的研究角度来看，这个实验目的是好的。”  
蒲熠星解释道：“你记得我说火树一开始没有精神力吗？”  
“嗯。”  
小朋友乖乖点头。  
“最初精神力引导实验就是为了让非变异者能够拥有精神力或者至少拥有能抵抗变异者影响的一种基本精神力，哪怕不诱导成变异者，也能让普通人获得好处。”  
“所以按照正常的思路，精神力引导实验对于变异者来说也是能缓慢增加精神力或者增加精神域控制力的能力的吧？”  
“没错。”  
“现在的结果是……”小朋友斟酌了一下言语：“精神力被干扰吧？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星补充了一句：“他们在扩大试验品。”  
“唉……”  
接下去的事情也不用说太多了，那些人已经成为了HEE的精神源的另一种补充剂，一旦需要洗蜕精神源，那这些被种下了引导的底层探索队，都是跑不掉的牺牲品。  
就和蒲熠星他们查到的结果一样。  
“不过我当时提醒过他们了……”唐九洲还想着要不要补救一下，再提醒一下，结果还没开口，就听一声巨响“咕……”  
这话就说不下去了。  
蒲熠星忍着笑看了他一眼，问道：“没吃饭？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲补了句：“睡醒之后没吃……”  
“走吧，先吃饭。”  
“食堂不是关了吗……”  
他进来的时候都已经接近傍晚了，一觉睡醒又和蒲熠星嘀咕了那么久，早就过了食堂饭点了。  
“那总要吃饭的嘛……”  
蒲熠星拽了他一把，把人拎起来又说：“走吧。”  
小朋友“哦”了一声就直接跟着他走了，走了一半才想起来追问：“那要再提醒吗？”  
“别直说就好。”  
蒲熠星知道他不忍心袖手旁观，所以也没阻止。  
小朋友得了应许，一边低头给人发消息一边下意识跟着蒲熠星跑路，结果等他发完消息一抬头，整个人都意外了：“阿蒲？”  
他们两个已经站在正式役的生活区了，再往前走一点就是蒲熠星的宿舍，这和食堂可没有半点关系了。  
“随便吃点咯？”  
蒲熠星没停，回头看了他一眼。  
唐九洲拽着他袖子半糯着嗓子：“我不会做的啊……”  
想了想好像不太客气，又补了句：“我可以洗碗。”  
“……有自动清理机器人……”蒲熠星有些无语，但又忍不住要开玩笑：“当然我捍卫你想要洗碗的梦想。”  
“那还是算了吧……”  
唐九洲直接拒绝没必要的劳动，然后开始好奇：“阿蒲你会做饭啊？”  
“不怎么会……”蒲熠星咳了一声，“应该能吃。”


	139. 138、住哪里？

唐九洲对于这个“应该能吃”虽然没什么概念，但也理所让然的没怎么抱有期待，毕竟他从来没见过蒲熠星下厨，甚至之前聚餐的时候每一次都是在齐思钧这里，连带着周峻纬下厨的时候也没见蒲熠星搭把手。所以，他一直认为蒲熠星和他一样，都是不能进厨房的类型。  
不过事实证明，比他预期地要好很多了。  
两个卖相不怎么好的炒菜，但口感还不错，唐九洲嘴里塞满，比划了个赞，表达了自己的认同感。  
蒲熠星悄悄松了口气，端了个碗在他对面坐下随便吃了几口，然后才想起来问：“你转职办好了吗？”  
唐九洲没顾得上说话，连连点头表达自己的意思。  
蒲熠星这下连说话的意图都退了回去，默默地看了会儿，反而放下了碗，心想着大概真的是饿着了，毕竟睡了两天。  
等两人吃完，唐九洲最终还是没有实现他洗碗的愿望。在蒲熠星的斜眼下，老老实实将碗碟收拾丢给了家政机器人，自己抱了个抱枕窝在沙发里，看蒲熠星整理文档。  
“阿蒲这是干嘛呢？”  
他看了半天，总觉得蒲熠星手上的资料有点眼熟，但又似乎从没见过。  
“是这次考核的所有地形图。”蒲熠星笑了笑，将几张图叠起来给他看：“有发现什么吗？”  
“不太一样啊，这个比例。”  
照理来说考核过程中的地形记录有专门的仪器，只要直接复制精神域查探到的内容就能完美重现，而精神域探索本身也不存在主观差异，顶多细节上有所不同。蒲熠星展示出来的几张图片明显应该是一个区域的，撇开比例差异，地形上的细节变化简直像是两个地方。  
“换算比例之后也是不同的，”蒲熠星敲了几下键盘，将图形调整后再次重叠：“是不是很有意思？”  
“嗯……”唐九洲显然也看出问题来了：“这感觉……就好像，看到的本身就不一样，但基本地形范围……又是相同的……”  
他直接从沙发上落下来挤在蒲熠星身边，凑过去单独翻看那几张图的记录，“黄组和蓝组的？”  
“对，他们走了一个方向。”蒲熠星补充了一句：“全程没见到彼此。”  
“啊？”  
小朋友诧异地一转头，满脸惊奇看着近在咫尺的蒲熠星：“怎么可能？”  
地形勘察差不多结果没碰到，难道不成还有两个区域相同了？  
“是一块地，”蒲熠星直接看出他的疑问，调出坐标轴给他：“同一块地方。”  
“所以……”  
虽然答案匪夷所思，但当排除一切可能性后，最不可思议的结果也是唯一的真相。  
唐九洲最后犹犹豫豫的问道：“蓝组人全吗？”  
“全。三人受伤，无生命危险。”  
蓝组是周峻纬的管辖组，根据周峻纬的说法，情况虽然有时候有些危险但还没到值得让他出手的时候，所以蓝组总体评定是不错的。  
“其他两组呢？”  
“走了两个方向，初识部分地区重叠。”  
蒲熠星调出另一组对比，看得出来虽然细节上有点不同，但总体地形轮廓和结构在前期是基本一致的，地标性坐标的标注点也相当近似，后期分开走的部分在延续上也非常完整。  
而白组走得是完全相反的方向，因为没有对照组所以地形上没有参照对比，但因为骆飞的游隼提供了视觉影像记录，所以他们的地形采集分数还是相当不错的。  
问题还是在黄组。  
“他们……是走了别的地方吗？”  
唐九洲摇了摇头，整个考核过程都有终端记录，调取流程的时候一看便知道一定是一样的。那问题就在于精神域的勘探。  
！  
唐九洲猛地反应过来，一把拽住蒲熠星的袖子问他：“是精神域被影响了吗？”  
蒲熠星没说话，隔了会儿才反问他：“你还记得你问我抽签的规则吗？”  
唐九洲点点头。  
“原本就是允许导师在球上做标记，可以让更符合导师喜好的学生入队，未来也会成为这名导师的下层正式役成员。”  
“……”唐九洲愣了愣，“所以接触到黄球的人，是因为精神域被污染了吗？”  
污染后的精神域扭曲了认知，最终导致对外勘察都出现了偏差。  
“黄组最后的评分比你们高。”  
蒲熠星还丢出一个重磅炸弹，惊得唐九洲眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
“我们拿到另一个空间碎片啊！还是生物演化的空间！！”  
怎么可能会有比这个更高的评分，唐九洲愤愤不平。  
“他们的评分点是：发现了异常生物的能量场冲突，并合理规避后归队。”  
在唐九洲说出反驳的话来之前，蒲熠星又加了一句：“HEE通过了这个理由，并且接受了郭文韬对于出手援助不属于违规不需要扣分的说法。”  
“……行吧，我懂了……”  
他往另一头倒下，翻了个身抱着抱枕背靠着沙发，有点闷闷不乐：“果然是只要说得好听就能算十足的理由。”  
哪怕理由荒诞又不合理，但游戏规则的制定权在对方手上，自然是别人说了算。  
“所以也要恭喜他们了，活着的都能转为正式役。”  
蒲熠星说着恭喜，情绪上却非常平淡，然后话题一转，又问道：“你决定方向了吗？”  
“我不归你管吗？”唐九洲反应强烈，直接坐起来盯着蒲熠星看。  
既然分组的导师可以有优先权选择队内成员归属，蒲熠星该不是没选自己吧？  
想到有这个可能性，唐九洲的情绪瞬间就有点低落了。  
“我是想你说不定有别的想法，就暂时先没决定……”  
就连蒲熠星自己都觉得自己的解释非常苍白无力，只好硬生生扭转话题：“你宿舍决定了吗？”  
“哦……”唐九洲摊开手有点犹豫，“我在想是答应Etitdy还是自己一个人住。”  
他斜着脑袋似乎还在衡量，完全没意识到对面的蒲熠星面色渐渐沉了下来，自顾自说道：“跟Etitdy住有点好，他很会照顾人诶……”  
还没等他继续说但是，就听对面蒲熠星冷冰冰来了句：“嗯，那你去住吧，是挺会照顾人的。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲有几分意外，总觉得哪里不对，但想想又觉得蒲熠星的说法也没错，倒是帮他做了个决定。


	140. 139、不欢而散

“那行，我本来还想一个人住呢……”抱着个抱枕还在神游的唐九洲完全没意识到蒲熠星这话里面隐藏的情绪，愣了会儿神甚至还在考虑这个答案是不是很完美，最后果断做了个决定：“还是你说得对，我也觉得挺好的，我回他去。”  
“……”  
完全没想到自己随口一句不由心的话就导致了这么一个结果的蒲熠星真正体会到搬起石头砸自己的脚是什么感觉。  
他抿着嘴，情绪肉眼可见的低落下来，盯着个屏幕，耳朵听到唐九洲在一旁的对着个人终端发送消息，显然已经答应了Etitdy的请求，一时间甚至生出了难以自处的情绪来。  
“哦，Etitdy说他一直在等我改主意呢，”唐九洲嘀嘀咕咕地汇报着两人的聊天的内容，“说还好之前我拒绝了他也没答应别人。”  
“哦……”蒲熠星勉强撑着情绪，尽量让自己声音稳定下来：“你还拒绝过他啊。”  
“嗯……”唐九洲不知道想到了什么，突然笑了笑，又快速抿起嘴憋着声音，隔了会儿小声说：“总觉得有点尴尬。”  
蒲熠星当然知道他为了什么尴尬，考核组出发时候说的话他到现在还记得，A-的哨兵向A级向导发出了邀请，虽然没有成功，但经历生死之间的战斗，本身已经产生了极强的信任感和友谊，然后又有机会住在一起，怎么看都非常般配。  
“……这个尴尬啊……”蒲熠星都不知道自己在说什么：“其实习惯了就好了，毕竟你们也熟悉了……总比别人好。”  
“嗯，还是阿蒲说得对，”唐九洲回完了消息才继续看屏幕，又说了句：“其实Etitdy人挺好的，而且也很值得信任。”  
“……哦……”  
蒲熠星很想问问你是不是很喜欢他，又觉得这种问题说出口简直自取其辱。  
如果说是，那是不是还要问清楚是哪种喜欢？  
如果说不是，那岂不是又显得同住行为极为怪异？  
他忍不住想到周峻纬说他那些话：喜欢这种心态有必要分的那么清楚吗？喜欢的越是深厚，越是无法分类，最终积累到了爱，是所有的倾慕之情的归宿。  
蒲熠星突然意识到，他的小朋友未来会遇到很多人，很多优秀的、出色的、可靠的同伴，这些人可能比他更擅长照顾人，也可能会在任务中与唐九洲相处更长的时间，拥有更多的记忆，维持更可靠的信任感和依赖感，如果是这样，那他对于唐九洲来说，还是特别的、唯一的、不可取代的吗？  
如果这里面有一个和唐九洲相容性更高的，匹配度更好的哨兵，那自己的存在是否还有独特性呢？  
答案显然不容乐观。  
当自身的身份不存在“独特、必须、不可取代”的时候，那么基于这些特性上的感情，是否也会随之转移，成为另一个人所能拥有的标签情感呢？  
只要想到这种可能性，蒲熠星整个人都陷入了一种负面的情绪里。  
那是他熟悉而又久违的抗拒感和厌世感。  
对外界的一切毫无兴趣，退居在自己的内心世界，维持表面的体面，去冷眼看待周围的一切。以往的他对此习以为常甚至有些许的引以为傲，而如今，却微妙的在他内心产生了撕裂感。  
“阿蒲？”  
唐九洲看完了消息正想继续说刚才的话题，一抬头看到蒲熠星的神情，敏锐地感受到了不同。如果说，方才的蒲熠星是让他信任又依赖的亲近之人，那现在的蒲熠星就跟他第一眼看到的时候一样，带着冷漠和不可靠近的疏离感。  
是让唐九洲会生出怯意的高冷不可亲。  
小朋友甚至是无意识地往后略略挪开了距离，深怕自己的行动让对方更加不高兴。  
是的，虽然完全不知道原因，甚至刚刚还聊得很开心，但唐九洲直觉地知道，蒲熠星现在身上的不快应该是源自自己。  
唐九洲觉得惴惴不安又觉得有些委屈。  
他努力回忆了一下刚才发生了什么，就在蒲熠星情绪变化的前头，他们不过是看了一下考核资料，然后说了一下住宿，然后就突然没声音了……  
哦，是因为自己夸了Etitdy吗？  
可蒲熠星自己也说对方不错啊，如果是这样那也太情绪化了。  
他犹豫着，要不要直接问，就看蒲熠星转头看向自己，眼神冷静又克制，所有既往看得见的情绪和温柔都藏在了深黑的眸色之后，就好似一个陌生人。  
“……什么？”  
见唐九洲不说话，蒲熠星终究是忍不住开口问了句。  
他感觉到对方在避让他，无缘由的突然退缩了。  
因为讨论了个住宿问题？  
蒲熠星在心里冷笑了一声，脑海里有声音对他说：你看，只要一点点小矛盾，原本与你亲近的人也会快速的远离你，所有人都一样，并没有什么区别。  
他比了比眼，从唐九洲的眼神里看到了不解和隐约的畏惧，他忽然反应过来，这是因为自己的情绪外露让对方产生了这种避退感，而这种认知又让蒲熠星感到了挫败。  
“没事的话，你先回去休息吧。”  
他放缓了声音，整个情绪往内强行压制，连带着语气都变得异常平静：“毕竟也是累了，过几天还要搬家。”  
“……”  
其实很想问问蒲熠星到底怎么了，但被他这么一说，连开口都做不到的唐九洲盯着那人看了一会儿，终于败下阵来，嗫喏着回了句：“哦……那我……先回去了。”  
说着也不等蒲熠星再开口，抓着自己的东西匆匆就跑了出去。  
蒲熠星就坐在地上，盯着他的背影消失在门口，整个就仿佛失去了气力一般往后一倒，对周围的一切都失去了兴致。


	141. 140、僵局

唐九洲之后再也没见到蒲熠星，他回去后想了半天，最后琢磨出来应该还是住宿问题，但他不知道到底是哪个环节出了差错。  
如果说他不喜欢自己和别人住，那一开始就可以说清楚；如果说觉得Etitdy不合适，那也不用跟自己说这个人不错。何况他还说了自己原本就想一个人住的，明明是蒲熠星自己说合住不错，自己才改了主意。  
凭什么为了这个事情要跟自己闹别扭啊？  
小朋友愤愤不平，想得久了，竟然也生起闷气来。  
原本打算等蒲熠星冷静点了再问问他怎么回事，却因为他自己的情绪也上来，结果反而错过时间，不知不觉就将两人关系拖入了僵局。  
看着终端里还被自己置顶的联系人，唐九洲几次写完话又默默删了去。一方面是他也有点闹别扭了，另一方面，到底是不知道蒲熠星情绪如何，如果对方真的因为别的事情要和自己拉开距离，那自己再这么贴上去，岂不是讨人嫌？  
无论如何，他都不希望蒲熠星讨厌自己，即便不能和以前那么亲近，但也不要讨厌自己。  
不安和郁闷的心情憋到第三天也没了重点，只剩下层层阴云笼罩在心头，但已经不妨碍唐九洲恢复到正常的情绪和别人交流了。  
何况他真的要搬家了。  
预备役的住宅区要重新空出来，给他们这些新正式役的住宅区也准备好了，只不过因为评级不同的关系，他们这一批人的宿舍被打散了，彼此之间并不靠近。唐九洲看过地图，他的宿舍如今距离蒲熠星他们这些核心人员住的地方非常近，应该算是一个非常好的位置了。  
“你东西这么少吗？”  
来帮忙搬家的Etitdy有些意外，看着唐九洲就那么简单的几包东西，问道：“没别的了？”  
“嗯，有些就不要了。”  
丢弃的物品会被塔根据资源分配制度重新清洗，抹去精神力灌输痕迹之后，交付给需要的预备役使用，或者放在物品置换区，供别人选取。  
唐九洲来的时候带的东西就不算特别多，经历过从预备役到正式役，他的精神力虽然评级没有变化但实际上已经有所增长，曾经预备的物品就没什么用处了。再加上塔也会给正式役的新人们准备重新挑选武器或生活用品的机会，所以并不存在物品短缺的可能。  
“那走吧。”  
Etitdy也是个爽快的人，他四下扫视了一圈，确定没什么东西遗漏，便帮着唐九洲把东西搬上了轻型转场车，设定了方向，开始聊起递交成绩之后两天的各种情况，他说话有趣，听起来倒也是十分轻松。  
唐九洲被他转移了情绪，忍不住跟着笑，却不想一抬头，恰好就看到不远处站着的蒲熠星。  
小朋友正想喊人，又想到对方不知道是不是还在不高兴，一瞬间的犹豫便成了迟疑，在转场车的速度下，很快就失去了蒲熠星的身影。  
“怎么了？”  
说着话的Etitdy发现身边忽然没了声音，有些疑惑地转过头看他，缺见小朋友脸上没了刚才的兴致，有些不知所措地回过头来，应了句“没什么”。  
“那边有人吗？”  
Etitdy探头看了眼却没看到任何人，心里有些奇怪，他看了看情绪忽然有点低落的唐九洲，问了句：“你心情不好？出事了？”  
“没，”唐九洲赶忙否认：“没事，挺好的。”  
他有点怕Etitdy追问细节，又急急忙忙解释道：“就觉得突然转变身份了……可能不习惯吧……”  
唐九洲并不擅长撒谎，Etitdy感觉到他说的并非实话，但也确实意识到对方可能并不想提真正的问题，便没有在这个环节上纠结下去，反而顺着他的话题说道：“其实也不用担心，真正的任务一开始也不会很难，毕竟新人做不了什么复杂的事情。”  
Etitdy说到这个问题语气带着无奈，显然对这种制度并不是十分满意。当然，这是基于他自己的实力和见识，如果换做普通点的哨兵，或许对这种安排反而觉得放心。  
唐九洲倒是没意识到他这话里的细微意图变化，“哦”了一声之后，反而好奇起来：“那回头会有固定组队吗？”  
他觉得白组整体都不错，如果可以自己组队的话，那干脆就不要拆分了嘛，毕竟都是熟人好办事。  
“这可能由不得你咯，”Etitdy显然明白了他的意图，笑着道：“看最新的通知了吗？后天要进行的就是系别分队的。”  
“啊？”  
显然，唐九洲并不知道。  
Etitdy看他一脸状况外，吐槽了他一句：“怎么你也是不看置顶通知的？”  
唐九洲默默低头调出个人终端，看到自己置顶的位置还是那个没有后续的对话框，心里又堵了一下，然后再往上翻才发现一条新增通知。  
就是传说中的导师挑选新队员的选拔会，所谓的系别，不过是因为每个导师风格不同，形成的队伍风格和能力差异，但从本质来说，即便是他们这种最出色的转正成员，作为新人的时候，在哪个系别都一样的底层探索队的。  
唯一的问题在于……  
蒲熠星会选自己吗？  
唐九洲本来觉得这个问题根本不算问题，现在却突然不确定起来。


	142. 141、你看着我啊

不明确的心态伴随着忐忑，萦绕在心头挥之不去，伴随着唐九洲跟着Etitdy将所有东西搬到宿舍，依旧没让他从这种纠结的心态里脱离出来。  
“累到了？”  
Etitdy见他一直状况外，还有些茫然不知所措的模样，又问不出个名堂来，便尽可能和他多说几句，分散唐九洲的注意力。  
“还好啦。”  
小朋友看着承担了大部分工作的辅助机器人，觉得自己根本没办什么，何况精神力都在A级以上的人根本不可能因为这种程度的活动就感受到“累”。  
Etitdy显然也知道他没事，只不过是寻个说话的由头而已，有问他：“晚上有空吗？”  
“有啊，”唐九洲不明所以看着他：“有事吗？”  
“约饭啊。”  
Etitdy笑了声：“想约你吃个饭不容易啊，前几次连理都不理我们，这次我是被委以重任来当面邀请的。”  
“什么呀？”  
唐九洲被他说得不好意思起来，这才想起之前睡得不省人事期间群里的各种对话，Etitdy应该说得就是那时候发生的事情。  
“我那几天都睡过去了，”小朋友小心翼翼地解释了一句：“真的没看到。”  
“知道，”Etitdy一边回终端消息一边应他：“所以今天能赏个脸吗？”  
唐九洲是在整个考核期间出力最大的人，也是决定了他们考核分数上限的那个人。那个空间碎片的评分出乎意料的高，而个空间生物甚至被直接定义成了“标本物种”，从这两方面来说，他们本以为都能拿考核组第一了。  
只不过世事难料而已。  
好在经历过生死的白组根本没在这方面有所计较，反而看了部分公示之后都对黄组的考核结果以及考核官产生了一定的疑问。  
这种怀疑就像种子，深根发芽之后又随风传递孢子，在这一批转正的预备役之间偷偷形成一种共识。  
就好比后天的系别分队，前期的意向选择反馈都已经收集的差不多了，郭文韬这里的意向如今是最少的，而作为收人最少的蒲熠星这里，反而成了大热门。  
看到这种结果的郭文韬气到面色青白神情扭曲的事情，这些预备役们自然是不知道，但HEE这里随之而来的动作，却不是现在这些还在庆祝自己转正的新正式役们所能知道的了。

唐九洲本就没什么事，Etitdy的邀请也恰到好处，经历过生死的新朋友们又是年纪都差不多的年轻人，不多时便开开心心聊在了一起，就好像从考核之后并无分别。在一如既往的直言不讳中，甚至有人开起了玩笑，对着Etitdy说道：“这下要提前恭喜队长。”  
先顾着吃饭的唐九洲没看到是谁说了这句话，就听旁边一圈人跟着起哄，便也抬头一叠声的跟着说恭喜，然后才问：“Etitdy是有什么好事，说出来给大家高兴高兴嘛。”  
Etitdy顿时露出了略带尴尬的笑容看了他一眼，又在旁人眉来眼去的暧昧神色里摇了摇头：“别听他们瞎说，什么都没有。”  
他后半句话显然是给周围那圈起哄的人说的，唐九洲整个听得不明不白，在一片嘘声里叼着个筷子，不明所以地看着他们，眼睛里满是好奇。  
骆飞看了他一眼，发现这孩子是真没反应过来，这才看向Etitdy来了句：“队长不行啊？”  
Etitdy横了他一眼，直接来了句“闭嘴”，才算将这个事情揭了过去。依旧有点不好意思的前队长正想对身旁的唐九洲解释几句让他别多想，一转头却发现这孩子整个人眼神都不在这里，反而直愣愣地盯着远处，完全没听到他们在说什么。  
Etitdy顺着他的目光看过去，不由得眸色一暗。站在远处的是正在买东西的蒲熠星，只是一个背影，就足以把唐九洲所有的注意力都吸引过去。  
他忽然想到之前聊天的时候，唐九洲确实表现出和蒲熠星异乎寻常的熟悉，他本以为这是因为唐九洲作为向导资质非常好所以得到了导师青眼，而如今看来，似乎并不是那么简单。  
稍微失落了一下的Etitdy很快调整了情绪，反而饶有兴趣地观察起这唐九洲的态度来。他想到这孩子似乎一直不太高兴，而现在又表现出很强烈的情绪波动，不难猜测这里面有点什么关系。  
可能是他们的目光过于直接，对于蒲熠星这种级别的向导来说已经足够引起他的警惕。他骤然一个转身，平静到冷冽的目光直接扫了过来，直接略过了一旁的Etitdy，直直落在唐九洲身上。  
Etitdy看着他的眼神从毫无情绪的死静荡漾起些许惊讶，然后又是一种隐忍克制，顿时生出了好奇心来。他转头看一旁的唐九洲，眼睁睁看着这孩子先是下意识躲避视线，然后又小心翼翼抬头去看，硬生生的露出挪不开眼神的神情来。  
真有意思。  
Etitdy都来不及哀悼自己毫无机会的未来，反而觉得这两人的情况很有意思。他抬胳膊捅了桶唐九洲：“蒲导是在看你吗？”  
“啊？”唐九洲被他吓了跳，又赶忙挪开眼神，“不是吧。”  
“哦……”  
Etitdy故意拖长语调，又对着蒲熠星那边笑了笑，眼看着对方冷着脸转身要走，这才对身边的小朋友说了句：“蒲导要走了。”  
唐九洲骤然往后一退，想要站起来，又生生刹车，惹得白组的人都好奇的盯着他看。  
Etitdy给他解围：“看到熟人了吧。”  
说着又推了把唐九洲：“去吧去吧，这也吃得差不多了。”  
小朋友欠缺的勇气似乎在这一把推力里被充满了，身形一晃便直接追了出去。完全不知道身后的Etitdy在众人的吐槽中直接来了句：“没机会咯。”


	143. 142、选我啊！

唐九洲追出去的时候根本没看到人，他站在饭厅外头左顾右盼，眼神里慢慢透出失落来，想返身回去，但又很想去看那个人。他站在门口踟蹰着，犹犹豫豫，最后还是没有返回，反而拖拉着目标不明的往前走。  
“去哪？”  
冷不丁一个声音就在他背后冒了出来，唐九洲猛地转身，眼睛里是显而易见的惊喜：“阿蒲！”  
蒲熠星就站在不远处，手上还拿着刚买的饮料，看唐九洲几乎是飞扑着跑过来的，下意识伸手一揽将人稳住，待得他站直了才上下一打量，语调依旧带着几分冷淡：“怎么跑出来了？”  
“……”  
想找你啊。  
但是这话突然就不好意思说出口了。  
唐九洲支支吾吾了半天没回答，蒲熠星也不催他，一抬手，另一杯奶茶递了过去，然后不做声往自己宿舍走。  
小朋友捧过饮料先是一喜，见他走又是一惊，心情上上下下的又有几分忐忑起来，想跟上去又怕招人嫌，站在原地迟疑了几秒，就看前面的人转过身来一脸疑惑地看着他。  
唐九洲这才开开心心跟了上去，就好像之前突如其来的隔阂也忽然消失了一样，自顾自得解释起来：“是团队聚餐的，他们说考完没聚过。”  
想了想还继续补充：“上次他们聚餐的时候我睡过去了，然后醒来就直接找你了也没顾得上那头，总是要回应一下的嘛。”  
“嗯……”蒲熠星应了一声，没说好或者不好，但他的语调却听得出心情还算平静。  
仿佛得到了认可的小朋友又打开了话匣子：“我今天看到你了。”  
“哦，”蒲熠星的语调带着微妙的上扬：“我知道。”  
“啊？”唐九洲愣了一下，忍不住就有些委屈地抱怨他：“那你也没理我。”  
“你不是和人说得高兴吗？”  
这话有点酸，唐九洲总算听出不对劲来：“干嘛呢？”  
见蒲熠星不说话，小孩又有了底气，一股脑的怼他：“说话不是正常的吗你干嘛呢？”  
他想了几天，总觉得问题还是在住宿这里，但偏偏他又抓不到头脑，蒲熠星如今提起这话题来又带着之前那种微妙的抗拒感，总算让唐九洲直觉敏锐了一次。  
“嗯……所以我没好打扰。”  
完全不想吵架更不想继续闹别扭搞得几天不能说话的感觉，蒲熠星克制了情绪，用尽可能平静的语气应他：“搬家好了吗？”  
“嗯，没什么东西。”唐九洲憋了几天的话都絮絮叨叨得丢了出来：“用不上的东西我都丢了，回头可以重新添加，当时带来的东西很多现在都有点精神力不匹配了。”  
“嗯，因为你精神力增长了。”蒲熠星点点头，倒是毫不意外：“武器呢？”  
“有了。”  
“选了什么？”  
“你给我的那个。”  
唐九洲捧着个奶茶弯着嘴角笑得很开心：“我还是觉得精神网最好用。”  
“那回头更新一下材质。”蒲熠星皱了皱眉头，想到自己给他的那个好像也不算什么特殊材料，就觉得有点麻烦。  
“暂时不用了吧，”唐九洲倒是毫不介意：“我觉得挺顺手的，等不够用了再说。”  
精神网确实不是什么精贵的武器，但要品质特殊或者材料特殊就有些麻烦了，不是所有的材料都能承受精神力的细微变化而给出足够的反馈的，按照蒲熠星的意思，他想要找的那种只怕是过于珍贵的品种了，唐九洲觉得没必要。  
“对了对了，”小朋友想到很早之前一个疑问，突然又好奇起来：“阿蒲你的武器是什么？”  
“我日常不用。”  
蒲熠星看他走得慢，便落后半步与他平行：“不太需要。”  
唐九洲抿着奶茶想了想，反应过来这人是说武器对他而言意义不大，没什么必要性。  
“好厉害啊……”小朋友由衷地发出感慨：“我什么时候能到你这个程度啊。”  
蒲熠星略有诧异地回头看了他一眼：“你已经进步很快了，不要贪急。”  
“嗯。”  
受到了蒲熠星的肯定，唐九洲对于自己的精神力进展便没了任何问题。  
眼看着快要走到宿舍了，他瞧了眼距离更近的自己的宿舍的方向，眼神一转，装作没看到一样直接跟着蒲熠星继续往前走。  
走在前头的蒲熠星也好似没有任何察觉，直接往自己的宿舍方向走去。唐九洲跟在后头心里期期艾艾的，最后站在门口的时候也露着几分不好意思。  
反倒是蒲熠星开着门扫了他一眼，理所当然得说道：“怎么还站着？”  
“哦~”  
小朋友心里高高兴兴面上带着点不好意思走了进来，然后习以为常地往沙发上一缩，盘着个腿看着蒲熠星折腾东西，原本的坏心情就随着这种近乎日常的相处慢慢烟消云散，整个人都轻松了许多。  
“阿蒲！”  
“嗯？”  
小朋友喝完了奶茶，放下杯子，抱着自己的膝盖盯着正在翻箱倒柜的蒲熠星问道：“后天是不是要选队员啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你有人选吗？”  
“看情况吧。”  
手上收到的申请倒是不少，一大半的向导都给他发了申请，甚至还有不少哨兵，蒲熠星都不知道他们发来是个什么意图。但要说目标人选，那还真的没。  
“我也投了。”  
小朋友强调了一句，意图非常明显。  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星依旧是没轻没重的一句回应。  
“……阿蒲！”  
唐九洲提高嗓子喊了他一声，总算将这个人喊了回来。  
“知道了，”蒲熠星没正面回答，却总算给了个答案，“拿去。”  
“什么？”  
小朋友不客气地接过看了一遍才问：“防具？”  
“嗯，先备着再说。”  
蒲熠星心想，什么都丢了也有点麻烦，总算要有个趁手的东西才好。


	144. 143、申请函

唐九洲在蒲熠星这里磨磨蹭蹭拖到很晚了，眼看着时间赶着半夜的点去了，他终于有点不好意思待不下去了。  
蒲熠星这次倒是什么也没说，打开门的时候又顺手丢了件外套给他。唐九洲披着个衣服笑了一路总算在时间跑到第二天之前赶回了宿舍。  
他动作倒是很轻，本想着已经很晚了不要打扰到室友，万万没想到门一开，Etitdy恰好走到客厅里拿东西。  
两人一时间站在沙发的两端都有点无言以对，最后还是Etitdy抬头看了眼钟，笑了声：“这是不是应该说早上好了？”  
“还没很晚吧？”  
唐九洲抬头看了眼，恰好过了十二点。  
行吧，逻辑上也没错。  
然后小朋友就老老实实给人先道了个歉：“我突然跑了真不好意思。”  
“这倒不是个问题，”Etitdy不知道想到了什么，突然笑了一声：“关键是我这里是不是需要换室友呢？”  
“啊？”唐九洲顿时有点僵住：“这个……是要我搬出去吗？”  
想着自己确实做得不厚道，但是要被赶出去倒是有点始料未及。  
“不啊，”Etitdy抬了抬下巴示意他身上的外套：“我以为你有新室友了。”  
“没有啦，这个是蒲导的。”  
唐九洲一本正经的解释着，结果对上Etitdy似笑非笑的眼神，后知后觉地明白过来，顿时涨了个脸红：“没有没有，不是你想的那样的。”  
“我什么都没想，”Etitdy果断否认，开完玩笑又换了正经语气：“需要帮忙整理吗？”  
下午搬过来的部分东西还没拆箱，眼看着大半夜了，也不知道唐九洲要折腾多久，Etitdy想着本来也没事，不如干脆帮忙。  
“不用了，我东西不多，”小朋友翻着箱子上的标记，推着一个进了房间，说了句：“很快就能搞定。”  
他还精神着呢，整理东西正好可以让他消耗点。  
Etitdy在一旁看了会儿，觉得确实没自己插手的余地，耸耸肩又回自己房间去了。

没了心理压力时间就过的异常迅速，一转眼就已经到了新正式役系别分队的时候。  
蒲熠星翻完了手上的资料，心里大概有数却也没有什么特别想要的人。他只是想看看唐九洲到底有没有申请，结果这孩子的申请书都写的独具一格。别人都密密麻麻地介绍了自己的特长能力和精神力，各种既往成绩和这次考核的成绩。  
他就一行字：我特别想成为蒲导这样的人。  
蒲熠星看着短短的一行字就觉得仿佛看到了唐九洲那双明亮的眼睛盯着自己看时候的表情，令人难以拒绝。  
“想什么呢？”  
发着呆的蒲熠星被人一胳膊撂醒，熟悉的声音凑在耳边：“连喊你都没反应。”  
蒲熠星测过脑袋瞄了一眼，确定来人之后冷淡的“哦”了一声。  
“啧啧啧，这个态度不对啊，”周峻纬笑得明朗，看上去似乎心情很好一样：“我们蒲导不是应该也心情正好吗？毕竟投你系别的人可最多啊。”  
“说得好像你收到的履历很少一样？”  
蒲熠星一点不和他客气，掰过他揽着自己脖子的手腕，点开他个人终端，熟门熟路调出申请函：“看看，一点不少啊。”  
“不能比比能比，”周峻纬显然是故意来打趣他的：“毕竟听说白组成绩那是一个出类拔萃啊，我都好久没见识过空间碎片了，他们居然还能弄来一个空间生物？”  
“运气吧。”蒲熠星倒是没觉得这值得拿出来反复说，毕竟这里面运气的成分很高，不属于参考答案级别的标准操作。  
“这可不一定啊，”周峻纬收回胳膊但依旧架在他肩膀上，声音有点响：“真运气好的哪轮得到你们呢？”  
蒲熠星听他话里有话，一抬头，果然看到郭文韬走了过来。  
“嗨。”  
郭文韬大概没想到自己还没走到跟前就被看到，招呼打得颇为扭捏，看得蒲熠星神色微沉。倒是一旁周峻纬仿佛毫无所感，依旧笑得非常灿烂，又一把勾住蒲熠星的肩膀，用着很是与有荣焉的语气说道：“文韬应该也收到不少投函吧？毕竟考核组第一名呢，对吧？”  
最后那个问句不是对着郭文韬，反而是看向了蒲熠星，颇有几分特意展示亲近度的感觉。  
蒲熠星有点捉摸不透他的意图，但依旧非常顺畅地跟着他的话题说下去：“毕竟黄组第一，肯定是受欢迎的。”  
连黄组成员的申请函都没收到几份的郭文韬脸上顿时有点挂不住，神情显而易见的透出几分躁郁来。或许是又想到了什么，他顿了顿，没接这个话题，反而对着蒲熠星笑了笑问他：“这几天找你都没找到，很忙吗？”  
“倒也不是特别忙，”蒲熠星看着他那个笑容只觉得有点扭曲，便没有心思和他虚与委蛇，“就是需要好好休息。”  
“我这里找了你好几次，”郭文韬说得颇有几分委屈的模样，仿佛遭到了什么不公正冷落似的抱怨着：“但你也没个回应。”  
“？”  
蒲熠星挑眉看着他，又看了眼周峻纬，这才看向他问道：“你不是要预约精神梳理吗？我还以为你发错了。”  
“阿蒲这就是你不对了，”周峻纬忽然来了句，“你这个看到不属于自己业务范畴的消息就懒得回复的习惯也不太好。”  
“太烦了。”蒲熠星似乎丝毫不介意周峻纬的话，一本正经解释道：“没必要。”  
“我……”郭文韬被他们一唱一和地打岔连剩下的话都说不利索了，“就想问问你有时间帮个忙做精神梳理吗？”  
“不是有火树吗？”蒲熠星一脸不解地看向他。  
“对啊，火师傅那个机器你们上次不是说还挺好用的？”周峻纬在一旁帮腔：“小齐还说在底层正式役里已经推开了，这可比蒲熠星靠谱多了，他这每次任务回来都一脸睡不醒的样子，不行不行太不行了。”  
周峻纬抿着笑说得正儿八经，结果蒲熠星还认认真真回了他一句：“嗯，确实不行。”  
惹得一旁的周峻纬笑得都挂在了他身上。  
两人仿佛丝毫都没注意到站在对面的郭文韬脸色阴沉地都能渗出水来。  
“行了行了，时间差不多了，”周峻纬笑完了直起身一推蒲熠星往里走，“赶紧的，等你挑完我还能挑，记得给我留几个好苗子啊。”  
“没问题。”蒲熠星一边给他打着手势一边顺着他的动作往前走：“一定把哨兵苗子都留给你。”  
“向导我也要的！”  
郭文韬站在原地，看着这两人推推搡搡往前走还讨价还价似的说着那些投函名单，忍不住攥紧了拳头，又克制着自己的情绪松开了手。


	145. 144、意外的选择

系别分队安排在预备役最初到达时候的那个大功能厅，唐九洲看着几乎没什么变化的教室，又看向周围熙熙攘攘有些热闹的人群，仿佛一切都和刚开始的时候没啥什么差别。  
除了少了一些人。  
唐九洲心里微微叹了口气，明知道有些事情不可避免，但当真正面对的时候依旧是难以舒怀。  
Etitdy坐在他旁边看着这小孩一会儿满脸期待一会儿又丧气起来，虽然不明所以却觉得很好玩。他开口问道：“你很担心吗？”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲回过神来，不太明白的看着他。  
“系别分队，”Etitdy耸耸肩，“我觉得你应该没有这个压力吧？”  
“这倒是啦……”唐九洲没意识到他的言下之意，大大咧咧地承认了。  
“你选了蒲导？”Etitdy问他。  
唐九洲点点头，没觉得有什么问题：“你们不也都选了阿蒲吗？”  
阿蒲吗？  
Etitdy心里笑了一声，故意逗他：“那你觉得我们有希望吗？据说蒲导每年选得人都是最少的。”  
“这个……要看阿……蒲导自己的想法吧？”唐九洲终于回过味来，紧急刹车。  
Etitdy忍不住笑了一声，觉得实在有意思。  
“哟，说什么呢这么高兴？”  
熟悉的声音伴随着许久不见人影在唐九洲身边直接坐下，闹得还在思考Etitdy到底是什么意图的唐九洲愣了愣神，直直看过去好一会儿才喊了句：“明明……”  
“怎么？”邵明明一点没见外的意思，依旧是那副端着腔调的姿态，斜过来一个飞眼：“有了新朋友，连老朋友都忘了？”  
“没有没有，”唐九洲摆手解释：“我只是一时没反应过来。”  
“哼。”邵明明也不知道带着什么目的，只是冷哼一声，很意外地没有追究下去，反而一转头，又摆出客套专用的笑容，对着唐九洲身边的Etitdy笑着打招呼：“你好你好，我是唐九洲的朋友，邵明明，也是见过的。”  
Etitdy半点不露声色，回应一个礼貌又不失分寸的笑容：“你好，我是Etitdy。”  
“我知道你的，”邵明明笑容中带着套近乎的热情，对着Etitdy：“你们白组成绩可真好啊，你这个队长实在太给力了。”  
“是大家配合得好，”Etitdy很谦虚地摇摇头：“而且成绩的话，还是黄组出色，毕竟那种能量冲击场能应付过去已经很了不起了。”  
他说得诚恳，倒也听不出什么嘲讽的意思，让这些日子一直被人嘲讽黄组成绩有水分的邵明明都挑不出什么毛病来，只能假笑了一阵应付过去，也因为这么一来，他和Etitdy的套话就没了下文，反而安安静静地在唐九洲的另一边坐着，似乎只是为了和朋友坐一起而已。  
“明明？”  
唐九洲虽然不算特别敏锐，但他对熟悉的人的情绪变化还是可以感受到的，在他的概念里邵明明很少做无意义的事情，尤其是经历过预备役转正考核之后，他们这一批人几乎是天然地根据考核分组的关系热络起来，原本的朋友关系除非那种特别铁的，几乎不见维持得很深。  
所有人都知道，分组基本上决定了未来跟随的系别导师，也决定了将来的队友，可以生死交托的密友都在同组之中。这种关系将远高于过去、现在、将来的普通朋友关系，孰轻孰重，很好区别。  
所以当有阵子没联系的邵明明突然过来的时候，唐九洲就有些意外了。  
“你选了蒲熠星吧？”  
邵明明没转头，翘着二郎腿胳膊支在腿上，托着个下巴看着周围还有些闹哄哄，互相说着话的新正式役们。  
“嗯。”  
唐九洲点头，觉得这没什么好奇怪的。他看了眼若有所思的邵明明，问他：“你是选了郭导吗？”  
“呵……”邵明明一声轻笑，带着几分微妙的不以为然，“我可没敢选郭导呢。”  
他这话说得十分微妙，甚至带出一种难以察觉的不屑，令唐九洲十分不解。  
“我选了蒲熠星。”  
唐九洲一转头盯着他，这下是真的难以理解了。  
“看什么看？”邵明明半点不服气地瞪了回去：“我向导选蒲导有什么问题吗？难道就只有你能选？”  
“没……”唐九洲觉得他说得确实很正常：“我只是以为你会选郭文韬，毕竟是……”  
“黄组又不是非要选郭文韬，”邵明明又转过头去，盯着大厅门口看：“何况，你以为能有多少人还选郭文韬呢？”  
以他的人脉稍微打听一下就知道，经历过生死一线的实际考核之后，几乎没有人会选择郭文韬，更别提差点就要全军覆没的黄组，活下来的每个人都在重新思考塔和向导、哨兵的定义，哪里还会真把这个人以前那些说的漂亮话当真？  
邵明明虽然总给人一种自视甚高的姿态，但他也不是全然对自己的定位失了分寸的人。自己有什么能力，能做什么，能做成什么，其实他也有点数，很多时候不服气，不过就是因为眼红罢了，并不是真的看不懂看不清。  
但这些话可别指望他对人说，尤其不可能对着唐九洲这种天生被好运气照顾的傻白甜说，否则真能把自己给气死。  
所以说完那句话之后，邵明明便没有理会唐九洲的疑问，当他们两个不存在似的一门心思盯着门口看。  
果然不多时，几个核心层导师就走了进来。这下连唐九洲都没了说话的心思，伸直了脖子在找那个熟悉的人。  
“在后面。”Etitdy眼神好，一下就看到被周峻纬勾着跟在齐思钧后面还在聊天的蒲熠星。  
“周导也回来了啊。”  
唐九洲感慨了一句，显然很久没见也有点想念。  
“周导人气也很高，”一旁的Etitdy说道：“我第二志愿函就投递给了周导。”  
“差不多，”一旁的邵明明听到了自己知道的话题，忍不住插嘴：“很多哨兵第一志愿函都是投给周导的。”  
唐九洲挑挑眉，有些意外又有些回过味来，不过没等他继续说什么，正式役的系别分队就准备开始了。


	146. 145、正式役

系别分队的流程比唐九洲预计的还要简单，负责人事的齐思钧上来嘀嘀咕咕说了一通废话，大意就是恭喜各位排除万难通过考核终于成为正式役，为了日后更好的为塔而生存，也为了建设属于广义的人类的家园，改善如今扭曲的世界空间，未来的路将会成为更久远的征途云云。  
唐九洲听着有点困，偷偷摸摸躲在前面的人的影子里打了个哈欠，然后压低了脑袋继续听。  
好在齐思钧的开场白虽然无聊也不算太长，很快从教室的四面八方投射出大面积光幕，一个抽象的人影浮现其上，强大的精神力似乎穿透光幕降落在教室的所有人头上，连带着唐九洲都觉得身上压力一重。  
那是很奇怪的一种威压，和齐思钧那种只有威势没有能量波动的精神域威压不同，是一种仿佛凝结带着实际重量的精神力波动，就好像有人把精神域琢磨成了实质，即便肉眼看不到，也能感受到。  
但这种力量，让人觉得不舒服，甚至比齐思钧那个威压都让人难受。  
唐九洲感受到一种阴沉的凝滞的甚至是黏腻的质感从精神力波动中传来，让他浑身不舒服。他西抬头看向光幕，那个形象是一个女性的抽象符号，不用猜就知道是谁。  
不过好奇心还是有的，毕竟这是他第一次看到HEE的形象。唐九洲记得蒲熠星说HEE已经很久没有出现在人前了，即便是影像也不过是偶尔出现一次。  
如此看来，正式役系别分队还挺重要？能让HEE出现给他们讲话。  
HEE的声音比唐九洲预期的来的年轻，似乎只有二十出头，清丽中带着几分妩媚，没有那种上位者的端庄或者威严的语态，相对她所展示出来的精神重压截然相反，有着令人不舒服的矛盾感。  
唐九洲实在受不住那种阴沉的精神力波动，就好像一只只触手带着湿哒哒的黑暗力量渗入他的精神域一样，令他的精神图景都忍不住竖起了防备。  
实在有些忍不住的小朋友在精神图景里悄悄构建了一层特殊防护，然后将精神域波动压制到最低，覆盖在自己的周围，这才让整个人的感觉稍微轻松了一些。他这手法学自蒲熠星，动静相当小，本想着只要不惊动别人，稍微抗拒一下大BOSS的精神域应该也不要紧，却不料当他精神域展开的一瞬间，一旁的Etitdy整个人颤栗了一下。  
“？”  
唐九洲转头递过去一个眼神表示自己的疑惑。  
Etitdy给他比划了一个精神域的手势，唐九洲还以为自己精神域妨碍到他了，正想再收拢一下，却看他连带着比划了一个扩大的意思。  
唐九洲虽有不解，但依旧照他的话做了，等将他整个笼入自己的精神域后才悄悄发问：“怎么回事？”  
“这个压力有古怪……”或许是HEE还在说话的关系，他并没有细说，只是摆了摆手，又做了个感谢的手势。  
唐九洲心里存着疑惑又看向另一边，见邵明明脸色透出不正常的苍白感，又想到Etitdy刚才的表现，想了想又将自己的精神域把他也覆盖进去。果然，当邵明明进入唐九洲的精神域之后整个人骤然一松，无声地张嘴呼吸了几下，才看向唐九洲，目光勉强带着几分感谢地点了点头。  
唐九洲不太在意他的反应，又将注意力重新放回HEE的讲话中。不过那内容听起来和齐思钧说的差距不大，更因为她说话的语调的关系，让人有些昏昏欲睡的空乏感。  
好在HEE的讲话内容很短，随着抽象人形的消失，覆盖在整个教室的精神威压也随之一空，唐九洲看到不少人都精神松弛下来的模样，心里免不得有些猜测。  
经历了两轮讲话所有人的精神都从亢奋状态转为有些不耐，对于自己的归属免不得有些急躁起来。再次上台的齐思钧看着场面又一度有些骚动，也不再做长篇大论，而是简单介绍了一下现有的投函情况，然后说了一下双向选择的条件，便让出位置给核心导师层留下空间。  
“原来不是所有的人都会被核心导师层挑走的？”  
唐九洲之前都没仔细看规则，现在听下来才发现，每个导师对于人数的要求不一样，如果无法达成合意的双向选择，那就归入第二梯队向导、哨兵的正式役内，直接按照塔的层级管理进行分队。  
“你以为谁都那么好运气啊？”  
一旁的邵明明忍不住开口嘲讽他，末了又忽然低落：“有时候还不如归入第二梯队呢。”  
唐九洲不明所以，但看到蒲熠星已经走到了台上便没在这个问题上继续下去。  
蒲熠星收到了最多的投函但却只挑选三人。当人数报出来的时候，底下一片哀嚎，所有人都觉得他实在过于不近人情。然而蒲熠星挑选人包括唐九洲在内，都是实打实的A级精神力，又让人也十分的理所当然。  
Etitdy自然也非常理所当然的落选了，他叹了口气十分不舍地对着唐九洲：“以后可能就没机会见面了。”  
“可我们不是室友吗？”  
小朋友觉得不同队也不妨碍室友见面吧。  
Etitdy心里默默叹了口气，觉得小朋友果然还是意识不到关键，嘴上却笑着应承下来：“也是。”  
一旁的邵明明将他们的对话纳入眼底，实在忍不住跟着叹了口气。  
蒲熠星的挑选的过程非常简单，后一个上来的周峻纬和他错身而过的时候直接来了个击掌，倒是让周围几个看着的导师面上露出了不一样的神情。


	147. 146、归队

作为最受欢迎的两位核心层导师，周峻纬选的人虽然不如蒲熠星那么惨淡，但也确实走了精兵路线，也不过就挑了六个人，包括了向导和哨兵，Etitdy也凭借出色的精神力和实绩考核中的成绩顺利入选。  
他和唐九洲互相道了个喜，系别分队的事情对他们来说基本都算得上圆满。  
一旁的邵明明对他们这种放松庆贺的行为忍不住阴阳怪气了几句，有紧张兮兮地继续去听台上的分队情况。  
“明明，你第二投函是给的谁啊？”  
蒲熠星和周峻纬都结束了，如果他给了这两人显然现在要失望了，但看他样子，似乎并没有完全绝望的意思。  
“齐思钧。”邵明明也没瞒着的意思，反正等会儿也要投放志愿函的名字，早晚都会知道。  
“齐导好像选的人不少啊，”台上正在说话的是另一个核心层导师，唐九洲记得他姓郎，曾经给周峻纬代过课，是个下手狠辣但是说话奇少的人，走得也是精简路线，前后就选了5人，还都是哨兵，按他的说法，大部分向导经不住他的队列折磨，还是不要加入折损队列的好。  
接下来就是齐思钧，不出意料收拢人最多的就是他，几乎将个人名额全部占满，好在这一次邵明明也顺利被选入。  
听到自己名字的一瞬间邵明明显然是松了口气，转而整理了表情才有心思和唐九洲他们继续说话：“诶呀，这下以后可就不太好碰头了呢，齐导的主要方向和蒲导、周导都不太一样。”  
每个核心层导师的主要负责方向都有所区别，譬如蒲熠星虽然一直有合作任务，但他的主要方向依旧在查探异常生物、不明地区等开发性项目，长期配合得哨兵要具有未知地图的开拓能力和应对危机情况的战斗能力。而作为齐思钧这类向导，他们下属的下层探索队往往是负责深层开拓项目，在一个已经经过初步开拓的区域，进行元素、地形、空间、物种等多项目分析，和次级导师层的联动比较多，任务危险系数相对比较低，分类比较细，每个探索小队的任务就会单一些，但出动次数就会更多些。  
邵明明说以后未必能碰得到就是这个意思。  
唐九洲觉得他话里并没有太多可惜的感觉，似乎只是用来客套一下，便也没多说什么，和Etitdy一样，说了几句总会有机会合作的就忽然听到前面人头略略骚动了一下，三个人一抬头，便看到郭文韬站了上去。  
作为核心层仅存的一位哨兵，又长期顶着塔内最强的名号，本应该是剩下的新人们最后进入核心层系别分队的机会，却没想到选择郭文韬的人少得可怜。  
唐九洲仰着脖子看了眼名单，忍不住露出了讶异的表情，正想说什么却被Etitdy悄悄扯了一下。  
他转头看过去，那人眼神晃了晃示意他保持安静，唐九洲便从善如流的闭上嘴，安安静静地看了下去。  
果然一场好戏。  
原本选择郭文韬的就只有六个人，其中四个第一投函都是别人，最出色的那个被周峻纬选走了，一个入了齐思钧的队伍，二个进了郎导的队伍，于是剩下的只有两人，组合倒是不错，一个向导一个哨兵，可惜两人都只有B-的精神力，对于核心层导师队伍来说，确实有点不够看。  
看得出来郭文韬似乎很想给自己找场子，先意有所指地说了一番什么少而精则优之类的，又嘀嘀咕咕说了一堆加入他队伍的人很有远见毕竟后续可以见识到和以往不一样的世界。只不过这些话被他垮着脸讲来就显得很没有说服力。  
然而更让人觉得意外的是那两个被选中的人纷纷露出了迟疑的神情，其中一个向导甚至犹豫着要说什么最后生生忍了下来，只不过这一番骚动落在众人眼里，就显得整个场面颇为尴尬。  
倒是最后剩下的这批人，虽然没有入选核心层却依旧一个个兴高采烈的，根据精神力、战斗力等综合指数分析被系统分配到次级导师的队列中也没有影响他们丝毫，显得方才郭文韬选人时的场面更为不堪。

待得所有人分配完毕，众人的关注力也从之前的导师分列转移到后续归队的信息上。塔内的人员规划效率很高，几乎在系别分队完成后的第一时间就发放了关于归队的通知信息。  
唐九洲扫了一眼简洁到一目了然的时间、地点和人员联系之后便忍不住探头看了一眼Etitdy的通知界面。  
分门别类详细周全的归队通知与他的界面形成了极大落差。  
“这原来也有不一样的吗？”  
第一次见识到系别差异的小朋友直白地表达了自己的惊讶。  
“因为周导和蒲导的风格不一样吧。”Etitdy忍住笑，回了句：“走吗？”  
今天唯一的重点就是系别分队，既然完成了，后续就是核心层各家管理问题了，确实也不用在这里继续留着。  
唐九洲远远地看了眼还站在原地的蒲熠星，冷不丁撞入他看向自己的眼神。蒲熠星隔着遥远的距离给他眨了眨眼，然后又装作什么事情都没发生一样继续站在靠近讲台的边缘发呆。  
“导师们应该还要开会，”Etitdy没注意到这点小动作，拉了一把愣神的唐九洲：“不用等了。”  
“是有什么事情吗？”  
“听说主塔考核要开始了。”Etitdy也不清楚具体的：“不过应该和我们关系不大。”


	148. 147、主塔考核

Etitdy的话让唐九洲忽然意识到他们已经在这个分哨塔里度过了整整一个秋季，眼看着冬天的脚步就要来了，外出探索性的开拓任务会因为气候极端化而变得越发稀少起来，剩下的常规型深度勘探任务则都是交付底层探索队或者次级开拓队进行的。  
在如今这种极端的环境之下，也只有塔覆盖的空间里可以维持“常识”中的四季流转，或许这就是主塔选择在冬季考核的缘故。用季节天赋的残酷去度量整个分哨塔是否有资格继续屹立在荒芜之地上。  
当刺骨之寒肆虐的时候，因为无法勘探而只能停留在主塔的核心层便是迎接主塔考核的第一责任对象。他们和那些在冬季处理深度勘探任务的人不同，会被要求针对考核内容开展不一样的个人能力以及团队能力的极限开拓任务，任务完成程度决定了塔的整体实力和层级战斗力。  
当然，无论是哪一种任务，都轮不到唐九洲他们这些刚入职的小新人去出头，毕竟无论是经验还是能力都还有相当大的成长空间。接下来的时间对于他们而言，与其说要正式迎接塔内任务，还不如说要开始去见识真实的世界。  
对，真实而残酷的外界。  
如果说塔笼罩的范围内，一定程度限制了时空扭转，维持了一个正常的世界维度的话，那么外界未曾勘探和稳定的世界就充满了各种不确定性。和那种不确定又无法预判的世界相比，塔内的世界如同被玻璃罩覆盖着的伊甸，平和到虚假。  
正式役考核不过是向外探视的第一步，如唐九洲和Etitdy他们一组，算是走得远一些。又好比黄组，等于走得深了点。但归根结底，不过是第一步而已。

唐九洲听着Etitdy说关于主塔的各种传言，满脑子都是各种危险的场景扑面而来，令他忍不住就有些惧意。  
“其实我跟你说这些挺无趣的吧？”Etitdy见他走神，自嘲地笑了笑。  
“不会，”唐九洲从圣所出来，传言听得可没有Etitdy这种自己一路走来的人知道的多，正感兴趣呢哪想对方突然停下来了，赶忙解释：“我就是在想……主塔考核感觉……似乎是故意要折损每个分哨塔的力量呢……”  
在严酷的时节启动最苛刻的考核机制，让每个分哨塔的核心层去面对最不可知的未来。这种事情虽然可以用逻辑来说得通，但怎么想都觉得做得颇为过分。毕竟按Etitdy的说法，二年一次的主塔考核简直是每个分哨塔核心层折损率最高的时候。  
这就好像非要将分哨塔的实力压制到一个层面上，然后维持主塔的最强地位。  
“嗯……”Etitdy倒是没想到这孩子敏锐起来如此直接，想了想道：“或者你可以问问看蒲导，他应该经历过几次了。”  
末了又补充一句：“说起来也很奇怪，我记得蒲导之所以有最强向导的称号就是因为他曾经拿到过主塔考核的个人排名第一，但为什么他反而没有选择去主塔呢？”  
“诶？”唐九洲想到之前听齐思钧、周峻纬跟阿蒲他们聊天的时候提到过这个：“只要第一就可以去主塔吗？”  
“对啊，”Etitdy意外地看着他：“主塔考核之所以每次都会被极端重视，就是因为有这个附加条件，以至于明知道死亡率奇高也会让分哨塔的核心层如飞蛾扑火的去参加。”  
“这样啊……”  
唐九洲感慨了一句，不知道心里在想什么。  
他只觉得自己思路有些乱，仿佛明白了些什么，又好像什么都不知道，以至于吃晚饭的时候都一直在走神，令蒲熠星都生出好奇来：  
“小朋友长大了有心事了？”蒲熠星语气带着微妙的调侃和探究，“这是惦记着谁呢茶不思饭不想的？”  
“没有啊……”唐九洲咬着筷子歪着头看了他半天，问道：“阿蒲，你为什么没去主塔啊？”  
“当时没这个想法。”蒲熠星想了想：“那时候还想着这里有我可以发挥的地方，也有我想要做的事情，所以就留下了。”  
那时候的HEE还是他认识的那位，那时候的塔也远没有现在如此庞大强盛，蒲熠星他们几个被共同的目标维系着，想要用自己的力量去产生改变世界的可能性。  
“那你这次参加吗？”  
核心层不是每次都必须参加，只不过一般来说也只有核心层有资格参加，而大部分分哨塔的核心层也都想要去争取一下那个顶点的位置。  
“嗯。”蒲熠星点点头。  
“那你如果第一名，会走吗？”  
小朋友有点紧张地等着蒲熠星的答案。  
“……”蒲熠星看了他一眼，有点明白过来：“不是第一名也可以走的。”  
“啊？”唐九洲没跟上他的思路。  
“如果能力突出其实可以加入主塔的分支勘探队，”蒲熠星解释了一句：“隶属于主塔的次级管理层。”  
“所以你要去吗？”唐九洲坚持着想要一个答案。  
“但是拿第一名的话还可以带着自己搭档走。”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，明白过来的小朋友，顿时涨红了脸。


	149. 148、勘探队

唐九洲本以为主塔考核来得没有那么快，即便来了也不会给他造成什么妨碍，但Etitdy带来的消息却让他猝不及防下受到了精神冲击。  
“你是说周导要离开了？”  
唐九洲看着还在整理东西的Etitdy，觉得难以置信。  
“对，”刚参加完一次实习任务回来的Etitdy面上带着几分疲惫，眉宇间锁着愁色：“看得出来他应该是早有准备。”  
“他要去主塔？”唐九洲第一时间想到了蒲熠星说的话：“是主塔勘探队吗？”  
“你也知道？”  
Etitdy有点意外，毕竟这事情他也是才听说。  
“嗯，阿蒲跟我说过，”唐九洲也没瞒着他：“勘探队不需要参加主塔考核，只要评估通过就行。”  
“也不是全然不用考核，”Etitdy纠正了一下他的说法，“周导以前也参加过主塔考核的，其实分哨塔的核心层导师基本都参加过既往主塔考核，成绩都记录在主塔的系统内，只不过历来主塔只优选最高成绩的人，剩下的考核者如果希望成为主塔成员，那么加入勘探队就是另一条途径。”  
“所以勘探队的申请资格是根据既往考核成绩来的吗？”唐九洲问道：“那岂不是大部分核心层都能申请？”  
“这就是最奇怪的地方，”Etitdy犹豫了片刻，放低声音：“据说郭导以前也申请过，但是很快就被驳回了。所以中间有一段时间，几乎没人申请勘探队资格，毕竟成绩摆在那里谁都看得到，没人想一再自取其辱。本来周导这次申请也没有抱太大希望，但据说反馈通知很快就回到了HEE这里。”  
所以才闹得周峻纬不得不加快了速度。  
“那周导这次把你们带出去就是为了交接吗？”  
唐九洲听说了，这次出任务的导师有两位，现在看来就是为了队员交替了。  
“对，”Etitdy点点头，“也是核心层导师，入塔时间不长，以前是做研究任务的，和火树比较熟，听说一直没有正式对外出手过。”  
“那怎么样？”  
唐九洲很好奇。  
“……人还不错，”Etitdy一句话总结：“战斗能力这次也没看出什么，不过总体格局好像还行。”  
言下之意，和周峻纬的实力是有一定水平差距的。  
唐九洲沉默着不说话，总觉得即便如此安排，对于Etitdy他们来说也有点吃亏。  
“你也不用这么愁眉苦脸的，”收拾完了东西一回头，Etitdy就看到唐九洲垮着个表情看着自己，忍不住笑了一声：“也不是没有别的选择，塔允许队列所有人重新投函，不过只有一次机会，如果投函未中的话，就要接受随机分配。”  
“那你投了吗？”  
“没有。”Etitdy坐下来端着杯茶，看着他：“确切说是‘还没有’，因为我想让你帮我一个忙。”  
唐九洲看着难得开口求帮忙的Etitdy，不知道自己能做什么。  
“帮我问一下蒲导……”  
Etitdy垂下眼，将自己的猜测说了出来。

“所以他并不是想来我这里，而是想确定这个‘随机’到底是不是真的随机？”  
蒲熠星看着已经习惯性跑自己这里来蹭饭的小朋友，点了点头：“只能说，你这个朋友，直觉相当好。”  
“所以真的是假的啊？”  
“是真的，也是假的。”  
蒲熠星顺着他的说法，成功把小朋友绕了进去。  
“到底是真的还是假的？”  
“是真的，不过执行力很低。”蒲熠星吁了口气，耐心给他解释：“系别分队刚结束，每个导师都是根据自己的实际需求选择了合适的队员，在这种前提下，因为周峻纬的离开而进行重新投函的新人们并不是他们必需的选择，更甚者，因为HEE安排了人接手峻纬的位置了，周峻纬队列成员在非无处可去的前提下重新投函，会被认为是墙头派或者死硬派。”  
蒲熠星耸耸肩，表情有些无奈：“被打上这种标签的人，尤其是新人，在每个系别导师都不缺人的时候，是不可能额外归入自己队内的。”  
他抬眸看了眼正在思索的小朋友，继续道：“而且，因为他们另行投函的行为，表达了他们不愿意和现有的核心层导师继续合作，显然也不会被继续留下，那么剩下能‘随机’的队伍会有哪些，不是一目了然了吗？”  
周峻纬是哨兵，顶替来的王导也是哨兵，核心层另一位哨兵是郎导，但根据那位的精简原则，估计是不会收人的，那剩下的……  
唐九洲趴在桌上，一边看蒲熠星摆给他的沙盘演习，一边嘀咕：“我怎么觉得这里面有阴谋呢……”  
“哦？”蒲熠星突然语调扬起，似乎没想到他会生出这个想法，颇有兴致的问道：“你觉得是个什么阴谋呢？”  
“周导的申请应该挺早了吧？”  
别人或许不知道，但唐九洲觉得蒲熠星应该比谁知道得都早。果然，蒲熠星没否认，点了点头，示意他继续说。  
“那既然主塔的回函来得很快，岂不是HEE这里应该很早就收到了？”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星重重地应了一声。  
“所以完全可以在系别分队之前就说清楚，让我们直接不要选周导，或者把王导提前加进来，不就没现在这种转投的事情了吗？”  
“那你觉得是什么缘故呢？”  
蒲熠星的语气听起来不像是疑问，反而带着几分诱导的感觉。  
“我觉得周峻纬不是那种知道自己要走还能收队员的人，”唐九洲回忆了一下周峻纬似乎从头到尾都没提过自己要去勘探队了，反而一直在说主塔考核的事情，“周导是不知道自己被选中了吗？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星抿着嘴，嘴角带着一点不可察的弧度点了点头。  
“HEE故意扣下了通知？”  
小朋友一下坐直了，张大嘴盯着蒲熠星看了会儿，忽然反应过来：“是因为投函的比例不对吗？”  
没等蒲熠星回答，他拍了下桌子继续说道：“我懂了，就是因为投函的比例不对！如果周导的消息提前放出，周峻纬肯定不收人，甚至会提前给自己的队员做好安排。这么一来，无论是你还是郎导或者小齐啊，哪怕加上王导，都会增加归队人数的。”  
蒲熠星点了点头，示意他说的没错。  
“所以说，”唐九洲吸了口气：“HEE是觉得郭文韬人数太少不好看，故意让周导选人，然后等他队员归队之后再告诉他勘探队的事情，然后给全队列成员选择是否留队或者另投。”  
“对于Etitdy他们来说，王导实力肯定不如周导，那如果可以另投郎导或者你的话，确实是个更好的选择。”唐九洲下意识撇了撇嘴：“但其实这里有个陷阱，那就是你和郎导是不会收人的，所以最后他们就会被‘随机’给郭文韬了。”  
蒲熠星不置可否的看着他，但唐九洲知道自己说对了。  
周峻纬队内成员的综合水平和战斗素质都相当高，等于平白给郭文韬送了许多潜力无限的强手，好将他的队列生生推到“最强”的位置。

当一切不可控因素排除，只看那最终利益归属于何处，就知道谁是真正算计着一切好处的人。  
哪怕这个答案看起来荒诞而滑稽。


	150. 149、要怎么办？

唐九洲对于最后得到的结论感到十分愤慨转而又觉得非常无力。  
“那要怎么办啊？”  
他趴在桌上仰着脖子看着对面的蒲熠星，语调里带着不易察觉的委屈和撒娇。  
“你是问峻纬还是问你那个朋友？”  
蒲熠星拖了个垫子坐在他对面，将摊放在桌上沙盘投影收了起来，问道：“你希望怎么样？”  
“我？”  
唐九洲不解地坐了起来，茫然得看着蒲熠星。  
“你希望我给出什么建议？”蒲熠星笑了笑，递给他一杯牛奶，“如果是峻纬这里，我觉得你不用考虑太多，因为他肯定会安排好的。”  
“那……如果是……”  
唐九洲突然有点不好意思起来。  
“如果是Etitdy，”蒲熠星想到那个哨兵，是个很有潜力而且做人做事非常有分寸的孩子：“你希望我给出什么答案？”  
“如果他投函给你，你能收吗？”  
“你希望我收吗？”  
蒲熠星依旧将这个问题丢还给他。  
唐九洲僵持住了，他捧着牛奶杯有些不敢看蒲熠星。从朋友角度来说，他确实希望Etitdy能顺利加入蒲熠星这里，一方面是因为阿蒲更可靠，另一方面也是觉得对Etitdy来说更安全些。  
但他也知道，只要自己开口，蒲熠星就会点头，这么一来，他总觉得自己左右了蒲熠星的想法，这个认知让他觉得有些无所适从。  
他不确定自己有没有资格去做这种事情，这种仿佛过了边界，有些失分寸的事情。  
但他确实希望蒲熠星能帮忙，即便不将Etitdy归队，也至少给一个好的方向和建议。  
矛盾的心态纠缠着他，让唐九洲一时间不知道该怎么表达。  
蒲熠星看着一脸纠结又有些微妙的发怂模样的唐九洲，心里默默叹了口气，开口道：“你不用想太多，我只是想知道，你希望我怎么做？”  
只要你开口，我就会答应。  
这真的是太理所当然的事情了，蒲熠星希望唐九洲能意识到这点，他们之间不需要有“客套”或者“礼貌”。  
“我想知道你会不会收Etitdy？”  
唐九洲决定先把最关键的问题问出来。  
“你希望他加入我的队列？”  
蒲熠星看着他，点了点头：“可以，但要他自己有这个想法。”  
“诶？”唐九洲有些意外。  
“他让你问我是否可行，却没有让你来问我是不是愿意收他。”蒲熠星笑了笑，显然是明白对方的意思：“说明他已经有了自己的考虑，只不过有些事情不确定，所以不好轻举妄为。”  
“所以，”唐九洲哦了一声：“他其实想去郎导那里？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点点头，“因为这一次我也要参加主塔考核。”  
这个消息从一开始公布主塔考核流程的时候就已经公开了，很多人都在猜测这次蒲熠星会不会拿走那个最高名额，或者继续如以往一样拒绝主塔的邀请。  
“那你……”唐九洲猛地提高声音说了两个字又生生压了下去，小声问道：“你要走吗？”  
“可能，”蒲熠星忽然有些不确定，“你希望我走吗？”  
唐九洲这下真的被他问住了，他自然不希望看到蒲熠星走，但是他觉得自己不能，至少不应该阻止蒲熠星选择自己的道路。  
他想到了蒲熠星被侵袭的精神力，想到了塔将他一个向导派出去做一般哨兵都无法完成的任务，想到了HEE利用研发的设备吞噬他的精神力给别人……  
如此种种，这里显然已经不是蒲熠星可以待下去的地方了。  
正如看清楚一切的周峻纬，早早就开始给自己谋划退路了。  
“我希望你走。”  
唐九洲第一次非常清晰的说出自己的想法，即便因此会对蒲熠星造成困扰：“我觉得这里不适合你待下去了。”  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星带着笑，点了点头。  
也只有这个小朋友，可以撇开一切利益，只是从“关心”的角度，单纯的为他而考虑。  
“所以我不建议你朋友加入我这里，”蒲熠星说道：“后期会变得很被动。”  
“所以你要走吗？”  
唐九洲的重点已经从周峻纬加入勘探队变成蒲熠星要转职主塔，紧张程度不止提高了一两成。  
“看这次成绩吧，”他耸了耸肩，“并不是我想要走，就能走的。”  
当然，即便主塔这里没成功，也不表示他的计划会完全落空。  
蒲熠星的习惯是给自己准备多条后路，并且从中选择最佳路线去走向他的目标。  
“你不用太担心，”蒲熠星垂下眼，略略透露了一些：“我会安排好的。”  
我的事情，以及，包括你的事情。  
“至于Etitdy，”蒲熠星想了想，“如果他真的想转投函的话，让他自己和周峻纬说一下，可能效果比我更好。”  
“郎导吗？”  
唐九洲露出惊喜的神色来。  
“对。”  
蒲熠星点点头，转而又别扭起来。  
虽然是他提出的意见，但看到唐九洲这么高兴，他又生出莫名想要较劲的意味来。  
“至于你，”蒲熠星忽然冷了语气，一本正经提醒道：“后天也要参加列队任务了，记得先准备起来，这可不是实习。”  
“啊？”  
突然被转移话题还被要求准备出任务的小朋友顿时觉得压力很大。


	151. 150、出发，去勘探队

唐九洲最后这顿饭在惶惶不安中吃了个囫囵，纠结于为什么要突然出任务的小朋友缠着蒲熠星问了很久也没得到答案，失落的神情全写在脸上，倒是让蒲熠星在一旁看得兴致勃勃。  
没得到答案的小朋友免不了就闹别扭了，接下来的两天憋着一口气愣是没去理蒲熠星，甚至连队列训练的时候都想好了坚决不给蒲熠星任何好脸色。  
可惜计划失败了。  
蒲熠星并没有出现在他们的列队集训中，甚至当唐九洲问起来的时候，被问到的中层探索队队长，负责给他们这些新人集训的向导非常意外地看了他一眼：“你该不会觉得这么大一个队伍，什么事情都要蒲导负责吧？”  
他把唐九洲当做以往那些蒲熠星的迷弟，颇为无奈地开导：“蒲导是很传奇啦，但不是说为了这个目的就要草率的加入他的列队啊。”  
“我没有啊……”  
小朋友有些没底气的辩解了一句，但想到自己确实是个迷弟，又觉得很没有说服力。  
看多了这类场景的向导略有夸张地叹了口气，仿佛是看穿了对面新人的内心似的：“别一天到晚地想着要看蒲导，那又不是谁都能参观到的。等你真正有能力站在高位，至少要达到中层战斗役的水平，那不用你说也能经常看到他了。”  
其实现在就能经常看到并且还能偶尔闹闹情绪的小朋友顿时有点不知道该怎么开口，只好看着那位苦口婆心讲话的向导，呐呐地点了点头。  
当然，也因为被人误会的关系，唐九洲同样没问出来临时任务是个什么情况，只记得最后被叮嘱了一定要准备好合适的武器和防具。  
而在另一头，因为蒲熠星的建议，Etitdy提前去和周峻纬说了一番。作为一个本身对外界有充足经验，精神力和战斗力都不错，格局观又相当好的新人，Etitdy的综合评价在核心层导师内相当不错。  
而周峻纬从一开始就知道，这个人应该是会神情转投的，毕竟王导的风格和他落差有点大，确实不合适Etitdy给自己定下的发展方向。  
“我倒是没想到你会直接来找我。”看起来比自己大不了多少的周峻纬坐在台子上，眼神带着笑，态度十分自然：“看起来不像是你的风格。”  
Etitdy是个很有主见的人，当有选择方向的时候，一定会按照自己的需求综合评定每条出路，向别人询问并且请别人帮忙这种事情，必然不是他的首选，却偏偏被他优先执行了。  
“是阿蒲吗？”  
周峻纬垂着眼略一思索就明白了：“看来你和唐九洲关系是真的不错啊。”  
“确实麻烦了他，也要谢谢蒲导。”Etitdy坦率承认。  
“不用谢他，”周峻纬不知道想到了什么冷笑了一声，然后依旧温和地对着Etitdy说道：“我会和郎导说的，你准备好投函就可以。”  
事实也恰如周峻纬所言，Etitdy的后续转场手续变得非常顺畅，但这些事情，是等唐九洲完成了所谓的列队任务之后才知道的。  
而在一开始，唐九洲也没意识到，自己的列队任务，居然是和主塔考核也有关系。  
看到蒲熠星出现在自己面前的时候，小朋友只有一刹那的意外，随之而来的是满心欢喜，待得兴奋的情绪下去了，才忽然想起来自己还在闹别扭，只不过这点微妙的情绪在他还在考虑要不要继续冷淡一会儿的档口就消散在蒲熠星递过来的一个眼神里了。  
蒲熠星的目光与他交汇，停留了一会儿才挪开，然后用平铺直叙的语气开始描述他们的这次任务：迎接主塔的勘探队。

主塔的考核分配任务是跟随勘探队一同送来的，但如何迎接勘探队，本身就属于考核的启动阶段。  
唐九洲知道这个事情的时候整个人都有点转不过弯来。在他看来，主塔怎么能折腾出这么复杂的又不合逻辑的考核流程来。  
“所以如果找不到勘探队成员，我们就连参加考核的资格也没有？”  
仗着整个队伍都在讨论这个启动项目，唐九洲偷偷给蒲熠星发消息表达他的感慨。  
“对。”  
本以为蒲熠星根本不会在任务期间看个人终端消息的唐九洲很快就收到了他简洁的回复，甚至还跟了一条提醒：“注意精神域控制。”  
唐九洲略一想就明白过来，这个任务与其说是测试的开始，不如说是一个展现核心层引导力的手段之一。而这种寻觅显然也不是团队任务，是个人能力。  
每个人，在这里，都是敲门砖存在，蒲熠星则是踏入考核的门槛。


	152. 151、前进的道路

蒲熠星只有在任务的第一天出现了那么一会儿，完成了任务的传达，带着他们绕过塔的庇护区进入半开拓地图之后就整个消失了。  
唐九洲他们几个新成员被拆散后分入不同的开拓组，三组人由不同的中层探索队成员担任。唐九洲这组的组长是个话挺多的向导，精神力在A-，但是战斗技术在向导里属于上层战力，所以在队伍里人气很高。  
“你的列队成员都好厉害啊。”  
唐九洲有点走神，偷偷给蒲熠星发消息。本想着任务期间蒲熠星应该不会有反应，没想到这次的回复来的很快。  
“专心点啊。”  
那口气仿佛带着点无奈，和蒲熠星日常与他对话时候的模样很像，唐九洲抿着嘴角眼睛弯起，忍不住要笑出来。  
“唐九洲，我的话很好笑吗？”  
站在前面的队长插着腰看着他，倒是没怎么发脾气，但是显然是要等他一个说法。  
小朋友顿时暴露在所有人的眼光下，手足无措间大脑飞速转动，结结巴巴说了个不像话的理由：“我……就是有点期待出任务而已。”  
“哦~”做队长的向导姓白，白怵，人如其名，笑起来的时候反而令人有些发怵。正好比现在，听到唐九洲的话之后他眯着眼睛笑了一下，点了点头，做出十分理解的模样：“原来是迫不及待了啊？”  
唐九洲没法说不，只好沉默着当做认同。  
“既然如此，你就自己负责一块区域吧。”  
白怵笑嘻嘻的做了决定，才反问他：“被这么委以重任，想来一定很高兴吧？”  
“……”小朋友有点笑不出来，内心略有不安地应了一声：“哦……”  
恰好在此时，他的个人终端又响了一下，唐九洲精神力直接读取消息，看到蒲熠星发来的一串大笑。  
…………  
有点生气，但是又不能发脾气。  
白怵说完任务内容之后开始划分搜索区域。这块半开拓区处于初级勘探阶段，危险系数总体较低，但复杂程度尚未完全了解，恰好满足这次的勘探队测试条件，便被用来做测试品投放。  
整个半开拓区被划分了27个不同的区域，每个地区大小差不多，但地形复杂程度落差挺大，分摊到的区域的难易程度决定了寻找测试品的快慢，更重要的是这里面还有运气成分，如果寻觅的那一组正好没有测试品，那等于直接淘汰了参加测试的任务者。  
蒲熠星这次列队出行的有近50人，差不多都是两人一组进行地形勘探，总体考察时间是一整天，如果一组人在规定时间内完成任务可以在剩余时间内去别的其余收集更多的测试品。最终的成绩根据测试品的品阶以及其中包含的寻找到勘探队队员的条件，来进行综合判定。  
唐九洲听完之后觉得这个测试有点熟，想了想其实和最早蒲熠星带着的那次去林中寻觅测试品的实践课差不多。  
所以说，其实原理也应该差不多？  
唐九洲正在思考这里面的关系，就听到白怵在前头喊他名字。  
“作为迫不及待的优等生，”白怵笑嘻嘻的将27块地图投影摆出来，“我决定让你拥有优先权，开心吗？”  
“……谢谢。”  
唐九洲颇为认真的感谢了对方，毕竟后续成员都是要靠抽签的，而白怵却给他自由选择的权利。这人虽然嘴巴有点坏，但行动上却相当稳妥。27块区域开放式任由他挑选，表示唐九洲完全可以根据自己的实力选择复杂度合适的地形来避免任务失败。  
他盯着地图看了半天，说是可以自由选择，但这块地区勘探度相当低，地形图的描绘也颇为粗糙，即便看着地图也只能依稀分辨一下大致的山脉水体的走向，想要细节是不可能的。  
唐九洲有些犹豫，看了眼白怵，那人也不催他，反倒好整以暇地看着他，等他做决定。  
“记得精神域控制。”  
唐九洲忽然就想到蒲熠星给他传来的这句话，小朋友心中灵光一闪，将自己的精神域与地形投影重叠，去感受这里面的微弱的波频差异。  
一旁的白怵本来还神色平静，看到他忽然调动精神域，整个人都来了精神，颇有几分期待地看着他。  
“我选东3-W9区域。”  
唐九洲的决定很快，他目光落在地图的右下偏中心位置的一块标记，那块区域的描绘几乎空白，只有简单的一条山脉走向，算是相当不利的地形，丢到抽签里都会被人嫌弃的那种手气。  
“确定了？”白怵有点意外，但没有对他的选择做什么评价：“失败了可不要哭哦。”  
唐九洲被他说的有点尴尬，想解释自己并不会哭但又觉得好像解释了更显心虚，所以干脆硬着头皮直接道：“嗯，我就选这里。”  
他在精神域里感受到了一种奇怪的，异常的微弱但和周围环境格格不入的波频，显然，这块区域里必然是有“异常”的存在的。  
唐九洲相信自己的精神域和判断力。


	153. 152、风蚀雅丹

唐九洲出发的时候伴随着周围的窃窃私语，有嘲笑的也有担心的，小朋友顺势看了眼站在一旁的若有所思的白怵，那人见他看过来，抬头又露出一个职业笑容，问道：“还有什么需要帮忙的吗，迫不及待的优等生？”  
小朋友果断摇了摇头，然后在众人的瞩目中，向着他选定的方向走去。  
因为地域广阔的关系，很快，那些与他一同出发的人渐渐都散开了，走向了不同的分区。唐九洲看着越来越空旷的环境，不由得想起了正式役考核时候荒原，心里忍不住叹了口气。  
塔之外的世界几乎是没什么差别的，乍一眼看过去，全然是荒漠。区别无非是这里的荒漠地形多变，哪里的荒漠暗藏危机，远处的荒漠可能底下还有生命，近处的荒漠已经被挖掘了所有的生存资源。  
但无论是哪里，都看不到传统意义上生命的存在。  
就好像这个世界抛弃了身为人类的他们，选择了截然不同的进化方向。而塔的存在，则是试图和自然世界抗争，扭转这种不可抗拒的、如同注定般的毁灭的走向。  
唐九洲在荒芜之地走得久了，免不得就觉得有些乏。极目所望之处几乎没什么改变，要不是手上的测绘记录依旧在尽职得反馈他的坐标系，唐九洲甚至以为自己走到一个迷宫空间里，往哪里走都一样的错误。  
年轻的向导低头看了眼定位器，下意识就要在通讯界面里给蒲熠星发个吐槽过去，结果打完了内容却又一个字一个字地默默删掉，然后再退出对话框，重新调整了定位，向着自己选定的东3-W9区前进。  
他不是不想联系，只是觉得自己实在太过依赖了。  
唐九洲甚至不记得从什么时候开始，他已经从一个单纯的迷弟心态，渐渐转变成如今的依赖状态，整个过程发生的不知不觉却又如此真实。他已经习惯和蒲熠星分享自己的看法，分享自己的生活，分享自己的情绪，然后理所当然的从对方那里获得他的精神反馈、他的安抚、他的解答。不知不觉间他们两人的生活就交织在了一起，甚至连生活习惯都潜移默化地相似起来。  
而这一切，他甚至都毫无自觉。  
要不是上一次和Etitdy聊天的时候被对方吐槽自己的小动作和语气越来越像蒲熠星，唐九洲大概还需要很久，更甚者或许是永远得无法察觉和蒲熠星之间的趋同性。  
并非是他单方面的像蒲熠星，而是彼此的渗透的，互相靠拢的那种同化。  
很意外，但即便意识到了这些，唐九洲都不没有想要纠正的意图。  
只是他不确定，蒲熠星想不想纠正？  
小朋友并不觉得蒲熠星到现在还无法意识到这些，但这个人却从不提起，说不清是默许还是逃避，这点让习惯于直线思考的唐九洲有些困惑。  
所以他在想，是不是自己的过分依赖，让对方无法拒绝，所以才纵容了彼此之间这种关系？  
只不过这些答案，终究不是一个人可以考虑清楚的，所以迄今他都未曾得到一个明确的结论。

唐九洲的思考没有答案，但他的目的地却很快就到了。  
那是被沙漠包围的一块独立的峡谷，错落的雅丹地貌让周围的山地都变得面目狰狞起来，不规则伫立的山丘被风蚀出深浅不一沟壑，开裂的地面下沉积着被风吞噬大地。呼啸的风声缠绕在丘陵上，又莫名地在周围打转，反复扭转着却始终不能突破这块区域的边缘。  
唐九洲就站在东3-W9区和W7区的交界处，看着风猛烈地扑向他，却又在最后关头被无形的壁障拦截生生跌回W9区内。  
年轻的向导深吸一口气，一步踏入W9区边界内，狂风如海啸般猛烈地兜头撞向他，令唐九洲生生往后退了半步。  
半个人在界限外，安然无恙，半个人在界限内，几乎要被飓风撕裂。  
小朋友一下没撑住，整个人往外退了出去，好不容易缓过气来才有精神冷静下来思考一个问题：他要怎么在这种环境里找测试品？  
站在交界线上的唐九洲思考了很久，最终还是先尝试着将精神域探入其中，尝试远距离寻找。可惜尚未等他查探出什么，精神域的衰减就让他的精神力背负上沉重的消耗。  
“这可不行啊……”小朋友自言自语道：“方法不对啊……”  
他明明感觉到这里有异常波动的，不可能反而连走进去都成了不可企及的目标。  
唐九洲忍不住想到出发前白怵那个似笑非笑的表情，顺势又想到蒲熠星和他说的话。  
“精神域控制吗？”  
蒲熠星很少会刻意指导他怎么做事，所以……  
“这就是要靠精神力了啊？”  
小朋友深吸一口气，精神域反向将自己整个覆盖，然后又一次踏入W9区。


	154. 153、风洞岩缝

强烈的飓风几乎是挟裹着唐九洲往前，令他脚不沾地仿若鸿毛般轻盈地半漂浮在空中，身不由己地跟着风的方向前进，每一次都在要撞击到石柱丘陵之前堪堪用精神域强行挪转方向。  
仅仅是控制自己的方向，就将唐九洲的精神力疯狂消耗，精神域在飓风里不断的被撕裂、破坏，然后一次次被构建、重塑，即便是A级精神力，在这种破坏性强制消耗里都显得如此力不从心。  
“不行啊……”  
唐九洲又一次从飓风的边缘擦过，身体差一点剐蹭到一个巨大的凹陷风蚀坑里，精神域在和岩壁碰撞的瞬间破碎然后又被极快的重构。在反复的破坏重组中，唐九洲对于精神域的细化组建倒是更清晰了，他可以用最低限度的精神力去还愿他的精神域结构，但即便如此，他的精神力也在不断消耗，眼看着就快要见底了。  
这种情况，莫说要找测试品，就算是要保证生存都显得尤为艰难。  
显然，这不是正确查探东3-W9区的方法。  
唐九洲一边维持着自己身体的控制力，一边尽可能压制精神力的使用，将精神域笼罩范围进一步压缩，又将精神图景全部调动起来，试图在消耗中恢复精神力。  
然而这一切对他而言实在过于复杂，一心多用之下好几次都差点被飓风拍到坑里去。  
“要怎么办啊……”  
唐九洲已经尝试了很多种精神域的解构模式，无一例外都在自然破坏力中毁灭殆尽。  
精神域控制……  
他默默念着这个词，总觉得自己似乎是忽略了什么。  
但无论如何，总要先想办法把自己稳下来。

当再一次被飓风卷着往山坳里撞过去的时候，唐九洲试着调整了一下自己的精神域，将完整坚韧的防护模式调节的比较松散，用精神力堆叠了很多层来做缓冲，这一下耗费了他许多精神力但也确实让他的身体在一瞬间得到了一点自由控制的机会。  
小朋友抓紧时机，眼疾手快将束起的精神网撒了出去，包裹着丘陵突出的位置，借着着力点强行挪到背风的位置。  
瞬间，无处不在的风压仿佛整个消失了，须臾之差让他整个人都轻松下来。唐九洲不敢大意，飞快的收紧精神网，目光扫射到山丘下整个被风蚀后凹陷的一个空隙里，身体借着精神网的收缩力飞快地跌了过去，赶在飓风扫过他所处位置的刹那，跌落到那个岩缝空隙里。  
唐九洲整个人倒在地上，风蚀地面上积攒厚厚的尘土，扬起的烟尘弥漫了整个空间，又安安静静地跌落回岩地上，顺便在他身上也笼上一层厚实的尘色。  
精神力消耗到警戒线的小朋友四仰八叉躺着任由尘土将自己遮掩，他喘着粗气，隔了好久才有精力来大量这一块地方。  
这仿佛是整个山岩因为底部被风蚀到极限，失去平衡后倒塌形成的空隙，环绕着空隙周围存留这山岩的碎裂造成的风洞，避开了外界飓风的侵蚀，依旧残存着当时棱角。也正因为风洞的存在，擦肩而过的飓风往往在外侧就被风洞转移了风向，恰好就避开了下方这个倒塌岩缝。  
“活过来了……”  
唐九洲盯着岩缝的顶端看了很久，看着飓风一次次毫无规律的从山岩周围呼啸而过，然后丢下一层层剥削下来的厚尘土。  
毫无规律。  
看来要通过找出飓风规律来避开显然有点不切实际。  
唐九洲躺在地上，一边默默恢复着精神力，一边在想，也不知道这种岩缝空洞能有多少，自己的精神力够不够撑到发现下一个避风洞。至于能不能再躲避飓风的间隙寻找到测试品，唐九洲都几乎不抱希望了。  
“要是能把这个岩缝带走就好了，我就有精神去查……啊！”唐九洲自言自语到一半，猛地坐起来：“我知道了！”  
精神力的使用，精神域的控制，其实换个思路就行，不要硬碰硬，就想这个风洞一样，遮掩了下方的岩缝，自己却丝毫无损。  
只不过因为巧妙地引开了飓风的破坏力而已。  
他要做的就是学着将精神域控制成这样，让自己始终处于安全的风洞之下，成为那个不会被飓风牵连到“岩缝”。  
唯有将自己的精神力和周围的飓风融合成同一类的存在，他才能在这个环境里，正常的生存下去。


	155. 154、风切

“好难啊……”  
唐九洲看着被撕碎的精神屏障，厌怏怏地收回手，低头看了眼计时器，2秒。  
真是好大的进步呢。  
小朋友长叹一口气，尝试了差不多三四十次，要不是对精神力的消耗实在太大，怕是以风力摧毁的速度，早够他尝试成百上千次了。  
对于自己想出来的这个破解之法，在经历过反反复复的失败之后，唐九洲只能感慨一句，想法很丰满，现实很骨感。  
尝试着模拟风洞制作精神力屏障的思路是肯定没错，但技术层面上差距实在太大了。好在他脑子清晰，尝试着先制作小型屏障隔送入飓风里去测试。但作为精神域的一部分，一段段切割精神力对于已经经历过一轮消耗的唐九洲来说，本身就是一件颇为损耗的事情，然而这一切都比不过精神力屏障丢入飓风瞬间被撕碎给他带来的打击。  
“为什么呢？”  
看着一开始记录上的毫秒级计数，以及最新一个控制到2秒左右的屏障存留时长，唐九洲觉得自己一定是有什么地方忽略了。  
他可以肯定自己的思路没错，但必然是有什么缺憾，存在于他构建的屏障里。  
是因为精神力做材料不够强健？还是因为他的精神屏障实在太小无法抗击压力？  
一边通过调节法努力恢复精神力，一边将自己构建的每个精神屏障的结构图一一排列，唐九洲习惯性地按照蒲熠星常用的层叠剖解法来对精神屏障进行解构。  
因为人类的控制力无法完美复制的缘故，几乎每一个都有细微的不同，但这些不同并不能被单纯的视作造成结果差异的原因。  
感觉到自己精神力已经恢复了大半，唐九洲干脆停止测试，重新打量起周围的环境来。  
风洞的结构和岩缝的位置其实都非常明确，几乎没有什么意外，造成结果不同的，应该就不是肉眼所见的一切。  
但是精神力解构下好像也没什么不同？  
唐九洲托着个下巴盘着腿就坐在岩缝中间，精神力一层层将周围包裹，然后查探整个倒塌的丘陵柱最后形成的结构是否存在异常。时间一点点过去，眼看着他精神力都快恢复了，这一个风洞和岩缝结构都没看出个不同来。  
“哎……”  
唐九洲叹了口气，一边习惯性开展再一轮的查探，一边计算着耗时。这次任务其实只给了二天，扣除来回，给他用来寻找测试品的时间非常少，如果一直在这里耗费下去，只怕这任务就完不成了。  
任务结果对他来说或许未必重要，但一想到这牵涉到蒲熠星的主塔考核系数，他就忍不住焦虑感。  
“所以问题到底在哪里……啊！”  
走神的小朋友一瞬间精神力被巨大的冲击给撞碎，原本缠绕在风洞里查探外界飓风变化的精神力刹那间被卷入风系外缘，猝不及防之下被强行从精神域里撕裂出一整块，如一记重锤砸在唐九洲的精神图景里。  
昏沉沉的感觉令他五感瞬间丧失大半感知力，整个人不受控制地跌在地上，也亏得这块岩缝不受外界侵害，让他有足够的时间能慢慢恢复过来。  
直到风尘在他身上又盖了一层厚土，唐九洲才从五花缭乱的视界里恢复过来，挣扎着重新坐起身，拍走了一身风尘，长出一口气，看向外界的眼神慢慢坚定起来：  
“总算明白了。”  
精神力被飓风边缘撕走的瞬间，他终于意识到问题所在了。  
风洞和岩缝都是表面，真正的原因是真空层。  
这个风洞内部和岩缝之间构成了独立的气流循环层，而飓风在外的风蚀方向恰好和循环层相悖，两者之间外层风系互相抗拒，构成一个非常微弱但平衡的真空层，将整个岩缝隔离在内。  
这就是为什么他在内部探测却始终没发现关键所在，因为精神屏障一旦离开岩缝范围就会很快被外界飓风破坏，这个过程过于短暂，而送出去的瞬间又被他的精神力护着，以至于试验了那么多次一直没察觉内外之间的差别。  
“所以……”唐九洲尝试着利用精神力制作了一个和飓风切力方向几乎相反的精神力涡流围绕在精神屏障外侧，再一次尝试性送出岩缝。  
“成了！”  
第一个在飓风里停留了至少长达五分钟的精神力屏障，最后消亡在风切转换的瞬间。  
“所以，”唐九洲拍了拍身上的土，站起来抖动了一下手脚，又一次信心十足起来：“只要能一直维持着和外界风切相反，我就能顺畅行动了！”  
说起来简单，但时刻调整风切方向的精神力涡流本身就是极端考验精神力控制的，也不是个什么轻松的事情。  
只不过，对于困局中的唐九洲而言，这已经是他最便捷的行动规划了。


	156. 155、测试品

全身化的精神涡流让唐九洲尝试了好久才顺利和自己的精神域完全融合在一起，小朋友试探着走出岩缝的第一步仿佛用了半个世纪那么久，当他终于在疯狂的旋风里站稳脚跟的时候，觉得自己整个人都获得了新的生存体验。  
具有极强破坏力的飓风就在距离他不足一厘米的外围，时时刻刻冲击着他的精神力涡流，而微弱的涡流缠绕在精神域上，利用精神域感受到的风切力变化，时刻调整着对外的涡流方向，维持着唐九洲自身的行动力。  
原本寸步难行风蚀谷地忽然就变得便利起来，如深海一般的压力也从他身上消失了，而消耗的精神力却远比方才要小得多。不仅精神力需求少，更甚者在相同消耗下，连精神域的释放范围都变得广阔了，而所有的一切，建立在时刻调整的精神涡流上。  
唐九洲一开始还有些不习惯，每走一步都要提前测试周围的飓风变化做好预判才敢前进，然而随着走得越远他的速度就变得越快，甚至于不在需要思考，仅凭精神域传来的细微变化，精神涡流就能快速调整。即便偶尔遇到突如其来的破坏性飓风，他也能凭着极少量的精神力消耗整个避开。  
而整个过程里，最为意外的是他对精神力的控制上了一个很玄妙的台阶。就好像原本只能用模拟化体验去构建精神图景框架然后慢慢具化实体，现在却能够用非常精准的编码一次性将整个世界用二进制描述出来，以至于整个精神图景推及精神域的构造，在他的概念里都产生了一种异化的理解趋势。  
唐九洲觉得如果顺着这个方向下去，他的精神力一定会有变化，但偏偏还缺了一点什么，让他明明看得到那条边界，却始终不能跨过去。  
好在小朋友从来不是纠结的人，什么时候做什么事情，轻重缓急分得很清楚，他没功夫继续纠结自己的精神力增长的问题，反而抓紧时间开始扩大搜索范围。  
即便如今能控制精神涡流来抗拒周围的风蚀力，但唐九洲太清楚自己的战斗力有多少了，即便精神力消耗顶得住，他的体能可能也耗不起，  
好在因为行动上越来越轻松了，唐九洲的速度也快了不少，他原本的位置W9区边缘，如今查看一下地图，如果只是直线走的话，到界区另一端也耗费不了多少时间。所以足够他来回走个几次查探情况了。  
虽说即便找不到测试品也不一定影响结果，但唐九洲觉得自己都在这里非常努力的进化了精神力了，多少也该给他一个测试品来做个奖励吧？  
当然，如果能一个区域有两个自然更好。  
不过显然这是做梦。  
在他极限铺展的精神域的探测下，测试品的寻找过程异乎寻常得顺利。或许是因为这块区域异常的风蚀影响，存放者也没指望参加测试的人能顺利通过整个区域，最终的结果就是摆放的位置是一个非常普通的避风口。  
唐九洲第一次走过的时候就注意到了，因为过于顺利他甚至一度以为这是摆着做障眼法的假东西，结果没想到走了一整圈，就只有这个上面标记了特殊的精神力波动。恰如蒲熠星最初给他们的测试一样，如黑暗中的萤火，在这个环境里特别醒目。  
唐九洲拿着那个十公分见方的金属盒子看的时候内心十分复杂。东西得来过于容易，但整个过程又似乎特别艰辛，以至于他都不知道该说自己整个搜寻过程算是顺利还是曲折了。  
好在小朋友没太多心思纠缠在这个问题上，他将测试品做好个人标记，又将地标录入终端中作为测试结果反馈，随后便将测试品收拾到自己的采集柜里，趁着精神力还不错，快速离开了整个测试区域。

唐九洲以为自己会是比较迟的，至少算不得很快，但出乎意料的，他在集合地的时候只看到两三个回来的人，神色都颇为疲倦地坐在地上休息。  
白怵看到他的时候有一瞬间愣神，转瞬便挑眉问道：“找到了？”  
唐九洲点点头，顺便递交了测试品和地形探测结果。  
“挺厉害啊。”  
白怵一边记录一边感慨着：“到底是被看中的优等生啊确实不错。”  
然后话锋一转，问他：“有没有兴趣再走一次？”  
“啊？”  
才刚刚得空开始调整精神力的小朋友顿时有些无语：“这不合适吧？”  
“能者多劳嘛，”白怵看似一点都不介意的模样，直接丢了一个编号给他：“这里已经找过一遍了。”  
他抬了抬下巴，示意远处坐着休息的一个哨兵，才继续道：“有点麻烦，跑一次呗？”  
很想说不太合适吧，但看着白怵记录单上空荡荡的结果，唐九洲犹豫了一瞬间，最后还是点头同意了。  
不管是从身份还是目标，处于任务期的探索队成员，必须服从安排。  
何况，他确实希望这个初测能够高分通过。


	157. 156、结束

因为多出一个探查地点，唐九洲没休息多久就再次出发了。白怵给他的区域编号是南9-N3区域，和他之前走的恰好是两个方向，从地图上来看，这是个林区，从地形描绘上看起来是个平地，照道理是个比较容易搜查的地方。  
白怵说找过一遍没结果，唐九洲觉得有点奇怪。  
好在距离不是太远，从时间上来说绝对来得及。  
唐九洲收拾了一下东西，确保消耗品都筹备充足，重新定位了坐标，校准终端时间后对着南9-N3区出发。  
到达目标地区之后唐九洲才意识到为什么会搜索失败，因为太茂密了。  
一般森林的密度好歹是能一眼看过去树林间隙还是透着光是，走起来偶尔还有个林间空地，阳光可以从树冠顶端落下，至少看起来还是个光照充足的地方。  
但眼前这个，唐九洲觉得这都不能叫林子了，这大概是树成精了吧。毕竟他都快分不出这到底是一棵树被藤蔓缠绕长成一片林子了，还是因为林子里的树太多了又被区域特殊性限制无法对外生长所以压缩成一片了。  
他站在N3区外头看了半天，愣是没找到一个可以走进去的空隙。  
所以难怪搜索失败吗？  
要是连进入区域都成了个难题，这也确实没法怪人找不出东西了。  
唐九洲站在边缘琢磨了一番，隐隐约约把握到了些主塔预考核的目的。他们选定的这个低开拓区虽然危险评估系数低，但确实地形扭曲程度和空间切变系数很高，导致每一块小区域都自成一个小空间，想要找东西，第一就是要掌握基本探查空间的能力。  
从这个角度来说，这已经不是底层探索队可以做到的事情了，也不是一个寻常的向导或者哨兵能靠着天赋领悟出来的，除非是天赋卓绝精神力极高的那种，要么就要在一次次任务中不断积累经验、分析成长，才能掌握到一些皮毛。  
对于考核来说，战斗力、精神力这些明面上的东西如此的显而易见，但实力却并非单纯由各种数字组成，成长力、分析力、逻辑力、判断力、学习力、预知力等等，这些复合的综合能力，无法用量化指数去检测，却可以通过这些奇怪的并不是特别难的考验来获得。  
应该说不愧是主塔考核吗？  
即便是一个没有明说的预测试都搞得这么复杂，弯弯绕绕这么多，一点都不直接。  
唐九洲心里默默吐槽了几句，站在这里的一会儿功夫，他倒也反应过来这个林子要怎么走。  
正面走不进去，就从上面进呗。  
好在这树林虽然密却不算特别高，长手长脚的小朋友磕磕绊绊地倒也抓着藤蔓顺利爬到了林子顶上。  
如他所料，触目所及是一望无边的墨绿色，所有的林木似乎都长得一样高，密密扎扎的树冠彼此交叠在一起，织就厚实的绿毯铺在脚下。树叶之间的缝隙极其小，即便走上去也不会有任何跌落下去的可能。  
这看起来确实像一棵树，而不是一片树林。  
独木成林不愧是一道奇观。  
唐九洲一边试探着踩在树冠上前进，一边尝试着将精神域释放出去。  
这次倒是非常顺利，整个林间对精神力并没有什么限制，在他的精神域中一切都非常清晰，并不存在什么查探的难度。唯一要说困难的可能只是因为没有视线辅助，所有通过精神域反馈回来的图像，几乎都是一模一样的。  
好在唐九洲找东西也不靠看，而是靠探查异常精神波频。在精神域的覆盖下，寻觅过程倒是非常简单，在N3区靠近中心三分之一不到的位置，他就已经找到了那个异常波频的存在。根据前一次的经验，是那个测试品没错了。  
唯一的问题似乎就是怎么拿出来。  
唐九洲试了几次，自己下去有点不切实际，整个树林似乎抗拒一切外来变异者的入侵，所有的空隙都非常的小，根本不够一个人通过。  
小朋友坐在树冠上颠了几下，将自己的精神体送了下去。  
白色的兔子在林间如一道闪电，疾速越过层层叠叠的枝干，毫无障碍地寻找到了唐九洲精神域查探到的东西。和前一个一样，一个十公分见方的金属盒子，里面感觉不到任何东西，只有一段精神力波动缠绕在表面。  
唐九洲按惯例将东西放入采集柜，然后站在树冠上打开地形勘探记录设备，将整个南9-N3区域的勘察结果录制进去，这一趟的任务就算无惊无险的完成了。  
顺利地让他有些失望。  
因为这次查找得特别顺利，唐九洲几乎没浪费什么时间，一来一回之间连天色都没怎么变化。白怵看到他的时候甚至都有些惊讶，要不是看他神情自若，甚至都想问一句是不是连优等生都折戟而归了？  
好在唐九洲也没给他问话的机会，快手快脚地将存放测试品的采集柜递交给他，又将地形勘探记录传送过去，算是完成了整个南9-N3区域的勘察结果。  
白怵看他速度这么快，心里正掂量着是不是干脆来个物尽其用，让唐九洲再跑个地方，想了想又觉得确实不合适。而随着回归的人越来越多，整个任务时间也接近尾声，确实不合适再进行新的勘探。  
“休息去吧。”  
所有的念头在白怵脑子里一闪而过，做完记录最后说出来得也不过是这么一句寻常的话。  
唐九洲点点头，又扫了眼白怵的记录清单，看到一会儿功夫已经反馈回来的各项测试品编号，心下了然，这个任务，也确实差不多要结束了。


	158. 157、双人评测

团队任务如他所料，很快就迎来了尾声。不得不说，虽然蒲熠星这个人有时候看起来不太靠谱的样子，但他的列队整体能力水平却非常高。在白怵高执行力之下，很快分散各区域的测试品都收集得差不多了。  
唐九洲站得位置比较巧，加上人高眼力佳，恰好能看到他记录系统上的编号基本铺满了，只剩下最后几个空格，也不知道是找不到还是本身就是缺憾。  
白怵将出动任务的人清点了一遍，确定没有损伤之后将管理任务暂时交给副手，自己倒是消失了。唐九洲一直用精神域覆盖在周围，也没看到他怎么消失的，倒是有些吃惊。  
好在白怵走得不动声色，回来也没惊动人。他的副手还没来得及将所有人拿回来的测试品品级归档完毕，唐九洲便看到他已经回来了。  
眼尖的小朋友直觉地盯着他的记录器看，站在另一头的白怵大约是感觉到了他的精神力，远远地转头露出一个微妙的笑容来，也没避讳，大大方方地将记录器面板开着归拢数据。  
唐九洲往下方原本留空的地方扫了一眼，果然已经填上了。  
小朋友垂下眼算了算时间，白怵至少走了三个地方，三块区域在地图上并不相连，用最快的速度来回需要的时间和他的实际耗时差不多，所以，白怵几乎是没有任何耗时搜查的停留，就将三个测试品取回来了。  
不得不说，只是一个中层探索队队长，实力就和他们这些新人形如天壤。  
唐九洲默默叹了口气，暗道实力差距真的不是所谓精神力测评等级之类的数据就能弥补的。

回塔的返程走得非常快，甚至连给人打盹休息一下的时间都没有，就好像在赶时间一样。  
结束了任务之后唐九洲就开始重新给蒲熠星发消息，一边感慨主塔的预测任务怎么这么别扭，一边与他说自己给他找到了两个测试品。只不过这一头邀功还没得到表扬，那一头就已经忍不住开始感慨白怵这个队长真的好厉害可以用极短的时间来完成探寻任务，果然成熟的探索队成员和他们这些新人差距很大。  
他断断续续又絮絮叨叨，一个劲地在发着消息，结果再等一抬头，塔已经远远地映入眼帘，而蒲熠星却连一个反馈都没有。  
唐九洲无意识地拨弄着个人终端，在几个画面里切来换去的，直到下车都没得到个回信。同行的人与他打招呼，他随口应付着，人却直接往正式役休息区过去。  
只不过没碰到蒲熠星，倒是看到了一个意外的人。  
“唐九洲啊！”  
石凯的声音从背后传来，元气依旧但带着怪里怪气的语调，惹来不少人注目。  
唐九洲转头看过去，石凯似乎也是刚出任务回来，风尘仆仆的模样，手臂上甚至带着点伤，他走得近了，唐九洲便发现这人精神力波动也有些异常，似乎是刚刚经历了一场很大的消耗。  
他记得休息区的另一头连着的是精神力调节休眠舱，石凯应该是想要去那里。  
唐九洲与他打了个招呼，顺便就问了一下：“你是要去休眠舱吗？”  
“是啊，”石凯不知道是闹什么毛病，带着故意夸大的抑扬顿挫：“我们这种普通哨兵出个任务回来，去一下休眠舱调整精神力那不是再正常不过了吗？”  
他顿了顿，似乎很满意周围看过来的眼神，然后才继续道：“倒是你这个优等生是怎么突然又想去休眠区了呢？”  
唐九洲对他的态度略有些不解，但还是耐着性子解释：“我去找一下阿蒲，不去休眠舱。”  
“哦~！”石凯大声应了一句：“找蒲导啊，那你可要失望咯~”  
唐九洲有点受不了他说话的方式，总觉得哪里不太对，但又涉及到蒲熠星让他没法直接结束话题，便只好开口问：“怎么了？”  
“蒲导嘛，自然是要去出任务了啊。”  
石凯这话说的好像知道不少内情，唐九洲挑眉看着他：“你怎么这么清楚？”  
他记得石凯并没有加入核心层导师的列队，而是列归于一个次级导师层的萧姓哨兵，显然不应该知道核心层导师的安排才对。  
“那是自然，”石凯略仰着头，语气中有点得意，“毕竟他要和我们郭导去参加主塔任务。”  
“主塔考核吧？”唐九洲纠正他，但也懒得解释任务和考核之间的区别，而是盯着问：“这种事情你怎么会知道的？”  
“那当然是郭导说的咯。”  
石凯耸耸肩，语气似乎带着几分开心的调侃：“怎么蒲导没告诉你呢？”  
“郭导……”唐九洲略冷下脸：“你换列队了？”  
“怎么，我挑个好的导师都不行啊？”石凯一点都不觉得有问题。  
“你不是已经确定是萧导了吗？”唐九洲皱了下眉头，“萧导没换组的情况下你可以换列队？”  
“……那又如何？”石凯似乎突然意识到了问题所在，立刻警惕起来不肯细说，唐九洲也没兴趣追问他归队问题，而是继续问：“你说郭导要和蒲熠星一起出主塔考核？”  
“这个嘛……”石凯转了转眼珠子，话到嘴边又吞下了去：“不如你自己去问蒲熠星啊，你不是和他关系好吗？问我我怎么知道呢？”  
唐九洲这下是真的有点不高兴了，他皱着眉头正想戳穿石凯这种披着虎皮拿大旗的风格，却听到有人喊他：“九洲。”  
唐九洲抬头一看，是齐思钧，便开口打了个招呼：“齐导。”  
“这么客气干吗？叫小齐哥就行。”齐思钧笑嘻嘻的挥了挥手：“凯凯也在啊，聊什么呢这么开心？”  
石凯与他打了个招呼，便扭扭捏捏不肯继续说下去。  
唐九洲奇怪地看了他一眼，倒是没瞒着齐思钧，直言道：“石凯在跟我说他转投到郭导列队了，然后在跟我炫耀郭导告诉他要和蒲熠星去参加主塔考核。”  
“什么叫炫耀嘛？”石凯赶忙打断他，似乎想要阻止这个话题。  
唐九洲扫了眼突然有些扭捏的石凯，没理会他的暗示，语气有点冷又带着几分孩子气的娇憨：“我正好奇呢，他又不肯说了。”  
齐思钧闻言脸上的笑意突然凝结了，顿了顿才维持着基本的礼貌，又放低了声音，颇有些尴尬地解释道：“其实刚刚考核成员表出来了，郭导是和我组队，阿蒲……是和周峻纬组队。”


	159. 158、相悖的道路

齐思钧说完，唐九洲倒是没怎么意外，反而有一种果然如此的感觉。一旁的石凯却变得大惊小怪，原本还惦记着什么似的一副爱说不说的模样，忽然间嗓门大了起来，喊道：“怎么可能？”  
唐九洲看了他一眼，心里奇怪他怎么情绪如此激动。一旁的齐思钧扯着嘴角强行露出笑容，抬手对他虚空按了按，示意石凯小声些：“别那么激动别那么激动。”  
他似乎对于被人围观有些不好意思，一手一个拖着人往休息区的另一头走去，一边走便对着石凯嘀咕：“你这是要去休眠舱吧？这个不好耽误，万一损伤到精神图景就不好了。”  
“哦，”石凯被他岔开话题，先是傻愣愣的应了：“耽误不了，没事。”  
然后又绕回原来的话题，追着问他：“怎么是郭导和你，周峻纬和蒲熠星了呢？”  
“为什么不可以啊？”唐九洲很直接地打断他，“双人任务只要是向导和哨兵组合就可以，主塔考核又不锁定名单，完全可以自由选择搭档。”  
“你懂什么呀，”石凯挥挥手，似乎对他的说法不屑一顾：“蒲熠星一直都是和郭导搭档的，否则怎么能顶着最强向导的名头那么久呢？要知道郭导是最强哨兵啊。”  
“我也没看出他最强啊……”  
唐九洲在心里默默反驳了一句，但照顾着石凯和齐思钧的面子，没说出来。  
他看着还在死脑筋中的石凯，耐着性子表达了自己的不认同：“那不是正好？这次换个组合，说不定最强哨兵就换人了。”  
“不可能的。”  
石凯想也没想就否定了。  
“凭什么不可能啊？”  
唐九洲被他这不讲道理又不讲逻辑的态度惹到了，小脾气也上来了，正想和他争辩个清楚，就听齐思钧又开始打圆场：“可能蒲熠星他们另有考虑吧，这个也无所谓了。”  
“不对啊，齐导你不是和周导固定组队的吗？”  
石凯似乎还没领悟齐思钧的态度，一个劲地盯着问：“怎么就突然拆了呢？”  
齐思钧脸上闪过不自然的笑意，眼神躲避着唐九洲和石凯的视线，左右游移着，想了想才说：“这次，周峻纬可能想临走前，换个组队思路吧。”  
“什么叫临走前？”  
石凯没明白，显然他应该不知道周峻纬要调入主塔勘探队的事情。  
唐九洲见石凯也问不出个缘由，而齐思钧很显然是不想提这个事情，心里有数晓得这里面必然有些别的波折，便故意岔开石凯的话头：“这也很正常啊，你不是说郭导一直都是最强吗？小齐哥这次换个搭档说不得还能拿个最强向导呢，对吧？”  
他这话一出，莫说齐思钧，连石凯都终于品出些不对味来，他下意识想说这目标可有些遥远了，但一转念又觉得如果说了岂不是证明郭文韬根本没能力一个人冲到最高积分吗？  
要知道主塔考核的双人任务积分是双方绑定的，只要总任务考评分最高，这一组的向导和哨兵就会被默认为当年考核最强者。  
石凯顿时就陷入了矛盾，他一方面觉得蒲熠星一个人是没可能带着周峻纬拿到最强的，因为周峻纬不如郭文韬强；另一方面又觉得齐思钧是绝对不可能超过蒲熠星的水平的，拿最强向导简直是不可能完成的任务。但这两个条件是如此矛盾，连石凯这个脑子不够灵光的人都意识到这里面的不可调和性。  
他支支吾吾了半天没个回答，齐思钧自然是品得出石凯的想法。他对这个反应倒是不意外，毕竟在齐思钧自己看来，他也不觉得自己能拿到最高积分。  
这也是为什么当他看到周峻纬选择和蒲熠星合作的时候，心情会变得非常差。  
仿佛被背叛了一样。  
他甚至很想质问周峻纬为什么不和自己协商一下就做出这种选择，但话到嘴边又意识到，自己根本没有立场去问这个问题。  
无论是周峻纬还是蒲熠星，包括齐思钧和郭文韬本身，彼此之间都没有任何缔结，也没有做精神匹配，从本质来说，周峻纬选谁合作都是可以的，当然，蒲熠星显然是向导里的第一选项。  
只是他想不明白，为什么会变成这样？  
这种迷惑让他生出极为尴尬的情绪，连带着眼前吐槽着石凯的唐九洲都令他难堪起来，他甚至在后悔自己为什么要做多余的事情，上来和他们打招呼。这情绪发酵得极快，连带着对唐九洲都嫉恨又羡慕起来。嫉恨他什么事情都这么直言不讳令人难以逃避，又羡慕他和蒲熠星乃至周峻纬都那么亲近，连一点秘密都没有。  
齐思钧不想在这个话题上有任何继续，他匆匆找了个借口告辞，临走前又催促着石凯赶紧去休眠舱。两人走得果断，倒是将唐九洲一个人丢在原地还有些犹疑不定。  
好在这个答案他也没等多久，很快就有人主动告诉了他。


	160. 159、改变了的组合

唐九洲在休息区没碰到想见的人，又被石凯和齐思钧瞎搅和一番，顿时就失去了找人的兴致。  
左右蒲熠星也不在，问问题也没回，周峻纬又在办理离塔的手续，但因为又要参加主塔考核，正处在一个忙碌又进退皆烦的阶段，唐九洲也不好意思去骚扰他。而且因为方才齐思钧他们说的话，想来蒲熠星和周峻纬应该正处在一起，要忙也该一起忙着，估摸着也没时间来理会他。  
小朋友故作大声叹了口气，也不管周围还在打探他的目光，转个身直接回宿舍区了。  
半路上又意外地遇见了邵明明，他看起来神色有些沉重，整个人也显得很累，甚至于都没有兴致对着唐九洲展现他的表演欲了。听到唐九洲跟他打招呼的时候，邵明明甚至愣神来一下才反应了一声。  
“明明你这是干嘛呢？”倒是唐九洲反而有些好奇：“出任务了？怎么感觉这么累？”  
“能不累嘛？”邵明明对天翻了个白眼，到底是对着熟人，忍不住吐槽：“那么多人呢就尽盯着我一个差遣，怎么新人好欺负啊？”  
“齐导的列队欺负你了？”唐九洲瞪大眼睛，“齐思钧知道吗？”  
“知道又能怎么样？难道还特意给我出头啊？”邵明明丢过去一个你怎么这么天真的眼神，“这不是所谓的‘传统项目’吗？”  
唐九洲想说自己这里的列队可没有这种传统项目，但想想如果真这么说了反而有些让邵明明下不了台。  
他想了想，才问：“齐导不管的吗？”  
“不是说了吗？这是‘传统项目’，也就是说，每个人都是这么过来的。”邵明明没解释的是他被针对得更严重也是因为精神力的问题。  
明明已经增长到了B+，但只要出任务，就一定无法顺利铺展精神域，邵明明也不知道原因在哪里，每次一展开精神域，自己的精神力就直刷刷地往下掉，非要掉回原来的C级才罢休，闹了几次之后，莫说找他出任务，就是一般的引导梳理的工作都没给他轮派了，毕竟谁也不敢信任一个精神力都不稳定的向导。  
随后落到他身上的事情就变成了各种吃力不讨好的杂务，不难但是烦，各种闹心，时间久了邵明明觉得自己都要折寿了，以至于以往看谁都要怼几句的习惯都被磨得没剩几分，这才能对着唐九洲这么没完没了的问题还存着几分耐心的。  
“诶呀没工夫跟你说了，”邵明明说了几句到底是没心情了，他挥了挥手，打发唐九洲：“我可忙着呢，这主塔考核一来大大小小的事情都丢下来了，齐导也不管一下。”  
“啊！”听他说到主塔考核，唐九洲忍不住又把人拖住：“阿蒲怎么和周导合作了呢？”  
“咦？你不知道啊？”邵明明这下倒是有点意外，打量了他一下：“是周峻纬直接提出的，蒲熠星答应了。虽然别人都很意外，但是这两人商量好了也没啥问题。”  
唐九洲当然知道这两人商量好了没啥问题，但问题在于为什么他们会突然这么改变既往策略。  
“谁知道呢？”听他这么问，邵明明反而露出一个奇怪的表情：“这又不是绑定了匹配对象的，换谁都可以吧？”  
说完他又笑了一声：“你要是不开心，你自己转职哨兵啊。”  
这显然是个嘲讽他的笑话，但唐九洲却一点没在意这点，反而关注在“谁都不知道原因”这点上。  
邵明明对这个知道得也不多，又没兴趣跟他继续磨蹭，打了个哈哈挥挥手直接走了，留下唐九洲愣神了会儿，才慢慢走回宿舍去。  
但他万万没想到，自己纳闷了许久的答案，结果就在宿舍等着他。

唐九洲回去的时候宿舍里空无一人，出任务回来的疲惫一瞬间笼了上来，他倒在沙发上甚是没形象的睡了过去，最后是被Etitdy摇醒的。  
“回去睡吧，”Etitdy拍了拍他，虽然满脸疲倦但依旧带着温和的笑意：“你这么躺下去回头要感冒的。”  
虽然是玩笑话，但确实是关心来着。唐九洲睡眼惺忪坐了起来，脑子迟缓了片刻才问他：“你刚回来啊？”  
“嗯。”Etitdy坐到另一旁，问他：“任务怎么样？”  
“挺顺利的，基本没难度。”唐九洲回了一句：“你呢？转归队之后还好吗？”  
“郎导很不错的，”Etitdy笑了一声，显然心态不错，“倒是比周导更符合我的喜好。”  
唐九洲是不太理解更强势的郎导怎么比周峻纬更符合Etitdy的喜好了，但他对自己朋友的选择感到开心，由衷祝贺他一句之后才问：“你这么晚也是忙了？”  
“嗯，确实，周导要走，很多事情要分割出去，郎导这里也要接手一部分。”Etitdy解释了一句，突然问他：“你知道主塔考核这次的组队吗？”  
“阿蒲和周峻纬，郭文韬和齐思钧，对吧？”  
唐九洲盘腿坐在沙发上，好奇问道：“我只知道这个，据说是拆了习惯的安排，但不知道是怎么了？”  
“是周导利用主塔勘探队的身份谋来的，”Etitdy摸了摸鼻子，话语中透出几分不可思议来：“他还挺直接的，说既然第一名这个身份这么重要，那把蒲熠星接我用用。”  
言下之意就是，只要有蒲熠星，第一哨兵的身份完全可以换个人来当当。  
唐九洲显然也明白过来，他和Etitdy面面相觑了许久，才问道：“HEE能答应？”  
“不能，但主塔考核负责人答应了。”Etitdy叹了口气，小声说出自己打听来的八卦：“据说蒲导答应这次会加入主塔。”  
所以，是因为蒲熠星和周峻纬分别作出了承诺，利用主塔压制了HEE的操作，才拆散了所谓的“固定组合”，形成了全新的搭档结构吗？  
所以，他们的目的只是为了争夺那个第一然后双双加入主塔队伍？  
唐九洲总觉得这里面有什么被忽略了。


	161. 160、成绩

唐九洲最终也没联系上蒲熠星，按照Etitdy的说法，在主塔考核正式开始之前，所有参赛成员都会非常忙碌，而且为了避免作弊或者别的干扰手段，所有人都要接受精神力监测和行动控制。  
作为种子选手的蒲熠星和周峻纬，不用说都知道会是主塔考核组的重点关注人群，虽然不可能连一点自由行动力都没有，但也肯定没那么轻松。  
考虑他们可能在筹备考核工作，亦或者而是为了避免暴露什么行动机密，唐九洲最后也没纠结于询问蒲熠星到底怎么回事，在他看来，等主塔考核结束，至少主要考核行程结束之后，自己就会知道答案了。  
好在周峻纬倒是抽空给了他一个回复，简短的三个字“别担心”。  
小朋友就守着这句话，安安分分等了好几天，直接等来了一个主塔考核结束。

“你是说成绩暂时不能公布？”  
唐九洲惊奇地追着Etitdy询问：“为什么啊？”  
考核主流程结束之后一般都会公布排名积分，而这个排名基本奠定了最终考核名次。因为整个考核过程中，理论积累、精神力等级之间的差距都不会很大，甚至多年来几乎都是固定的，而精神力控制和不限定地形考察这两项才是真正拉开等级差距的关键。  
尤其是决定了一对组合综合实力的不限定地形考察几乎是整个考核过程中的核心项目，能充分体现参加考核者的精神力、控制力、应激力和攻击力，甚至于有人调侃，这种考核连运气成分都预判进去了，根本没有通过提前准备降低难度系数的可能。  
也正因如此，不限定地形考察获得的积分基本可以决定考核所有项目最后综合排名，是被称为预定排位赛的项目。  
如今却说这么个万众瞩目的项目突然不公开积分排名了，这可令人有些想不通。  
“倒也不是说不公布，”Etitdy纠正他，“是暂时不公布，之后应该会说的吧。”  
Etitdy跟着的郎导承担了不少因为主塔考核而被分摊下来的项目，整个列队都忙的团团转，累是真的累，但消息也确实最灵通。唐九洲基本是靠着Etitdy每次任务回来带来的消息，拼凑出了整个考核推进的大致过程。  
“可以前没有这种情况啊，”唐九洲歪着脑袋，很是不解：“这个积分一直都是最重要的，所以每次都是最先公布的。”  
“本来也是要说的，”Etitdy解释道：“不过听说我们塔的核心层对考核积分有意见。”  
“核心层？”唐九洲挑眉：“HEE啊？”  
Etitdy横了他一眼，对他的口无遮拦有点不认同，婉转地纠正他：“肯定不会是因为个人意见。”  
唐九洲耸耸肩：“我知道了，肯定是郭文韬成绩很差，然后就觉得别人得到了什么作弊啊、帮助啊、提示啊之类的，又或者觉得他被迫换了队友，拖后腿啊、协调性不好啊、配合操作出意外啊之类的内容，然后就觉得考核不公平了要求重来吧。”  
“…………”Etitdy被他这种说话的方式惊到了，很想跟他说你这样说核心层导师是不是不太好，但一转念想到自己听到的风声，又觉得这孩子果然敏锐度很高。  
“……不是吧？”Etitdy的沉默让唐九洲惊觉自己猜对了，“我就随便说说，这也能对？”  
他方才那些话多少带着点怨气，又加上郭文韬先前在给他们代课或者代理任务实操的时候，每每成绩不理想都会有些推脱之词，唐九洲听多了下意识就说了出来。  
只是没想到猜对了。  
“倒也不是……”Etitdy解释了一句，又觉得很是无力：“确实有这个说法……”  
第一名和第二名之间差距实在太差，积分榜上几乎呈现跳崖式的悬殊感，这让所有人都觉得不可思议。  
当然尤其是第二名的当事人和塔的核心管理层。  
主塔考核组本来已经要公开积分排行了，这个分值在核心导师层里基本都传阅了一遍，没想到硬是在公布前一刻被压了下来。  
郭文韬认为考评有偏颇，判分标注主观性太强，不符合实际情况。  
HEE作为塔的负责人，从公平公正的保护性角度来说，支持郭文韬进行积分审核调查无可厚非。  
只不过他们好像都忘了，周峻纬和蒲熠星本身都是出类拔萃的正式役，也是分哨塔重要的核心层成员。  
唐九洲听着Etitdy给他大致解说了一遍各种风言风语，沉默了片刻，问道：“那现在要怎么办？等推翻成绩？”  
“没那么简单，”Etitdy摇摇头，想到郎导那个微妙的笑容，“主塔考核组又不是那么好说服的。”  
“怎么说？”  
“主塔考核已经那么多年了，早就形成了非常成熟的积分考评机制，如果说针对评分有意见提出的点在于遗漏可增分项倒也罢了，说考评不符合规范这个，考核组应该不会认可。”  
“所以现在是要等吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Etitdy点点头，最后忍不住加一句：“估计不会等很久，考核组是不可能这么忍着的。”


	162. 161、流言蜚语

Etitdy说不会等太久，但谁也没料到事情发展的那么快。  
在风言风语传开的第三天已经有人开始说主塔考试有包庇嫌疑，存在熟人评分考评不公正的迹象。这个传闻扩散得是如此之快，以至于从哪里出现的都无法考证，只知道一夜之间似乎所有人都知道主塔考核的内幕似的，一个个见面都在讨论，说得都像亲眼所见，言论一致到已经能绘声绘色描述蒲熠星因为和主塔考核组非常熟悉，不仅提前知道了考核方向和测试重点，甚至于还因为是熟人打分的缘故，让他获得了不少“名不副实”的高分。  
HEE的分哨塔内参加主塔考核的并非只有核心层这么几个人，每一个试图往上走的，想要去看更广大的世界的，甚至于想要获得走出去的资格的变异者都不会放弃这个机会，而当所有人都默认为公平的机会突然被揭穿了表象原来里面存在了舞弊的时候，每一个认为自己充分展示了实力却没有得到恰当评分的参试者都会认为自己成为了舞弊者的踏脚石。  
一时间舆论倾倒，似乎都向着对蒲熠星喊打喊杀的程度去了。  
唐九洲急得上火，偏偏那个人依旧是联系不到的状态，就好像凭空消失了一样。无论是朋友的关心还是周围的闲言碎语都无法影响到他的进程。唐九洲甚至不知道蒲熠星在想什么，为什么会纵容这种事情的发生，毕竟在他看来，流言能发展到这种程度，除了一开始传出的人之外，最重要的是有人在推动。  
任何一种风言风语的背后，必然会有刻意推动扩散流言的人存在，有些时候是单纯的好奇，有些则是纯粹的恶意。那些躲在看不见的言论风潮背后的面孔，一个个都狰狞着，试图从这压倒性的流言中获得他们想要的好处，亦或者，更想要借着这种是被推动着、滚动着不断放大的恶言来压倒曾经不可企及的对象。  
真的太奇怪了。明明之前任何一个人看到蒲熠星都会忍不住说几句好话，哪怕知道他懒得理人，哪怕清楚这人高傲冷漠，都一个个乐意腆着脸去套近乎，奉承，攀关系，一个个都好像是世间难得的密友，更甚至者说起蒲熠星的事迹头头是道地能让唐九洲都觉得自己是个假粉。  
怎么一回头，每个人都恨不得要踩一脚呢？  
如今这一个个好似洞穿了真相似的，口口声声传说的内容也仿佛一个个亲身所历，如同当真是被蒲熠星坑害了许久般，如此愤愤不平，如此嫉恨唾弃，每个人都如同正义使者的化身，高高在上，站在道德的高地，对着蒲熠星肆意批判。  
这种贬低和批判与之前的奉承和讨好是如此的相似，如出一辙的听风就是雨，如出一辙的人云亦云，如出一辙的盲目跟从。  
唐九洲只听得几次，每次都气得要与人争辩一番，然而即便他有着各种道理和证据来指出对方的错误，依旧没用，得来的不过是：“你和他一伙儿的你当然说他好。”  
这算什么道理？  
他和蒲熠星是一伙儿，难道你们都和郭文韬是一伙的吗？  
不然为何每一个都好似旁观者清一般的非要认定了是郭文韬吃亏了呢？  
说来也奇怪，另一个让唐九洲感觉到迷惑不解的就是这个指向性问题。  
一样都是向导和哨兵的组合，出任务主要承担战斗和开拓的是哨兵才对，向导是辅助和查探为主要任务的。评分的定向也是根据变异者性质不同有所区别。既然他们觉得蒲熠星占了便宜，那按理说吃亏的应当是对应的齐思钧或其他向导；如果说是认为的郭文韬吃亏了，那得了好处占便宜的应当算在周峻纬头上才是。怎么偏生能扯出蒲熠星占了便宜，郭文韬吃了亏呢？  
可惜与他争辩的人并不会在意这些，就好像被集体下了蛊似的，一个个宁可睁眼说瞎话也不肯好好动动脑子，稍微有点逻辑，也不至于如此矛盾偏执又疯狂。  
Etitdy与唐九洲一起的时候还会帮着他说几句，但到了后来连Etitdy都有些疲累了。他自然是不相信的，毕竟主塔考核的过程，怎么说都是当事人比外人清楚多了，所以这种绘声绘色连细节都能重复一百次不错漏的描述，怎么看都想是有人故意放出来的说辞。既然如此，争辩就显得毫无意义了。  
只是有一点，莫说唐九洲，即便是Etitdy都觉得很不可思议，塔到底是出于什么目的，能让这种流言在短短的两天内疯狂发酵，甚至连一个愿意出来说话，哪怕不是辩解，只是解释一下考核的真相的核心层都没有？乃至于让原本的塔内第一向导承受如此不堪的抹黑言论？  
这对于塔有什么好处吗？  
除非他们准备放弃蒲熠星，放弃这个曾经将HEE所在的塔带向高处的顶级向导，放弃这个曾经具有凝聚力核心层中心人物，放弃这个一度成为塔的标志性人物的蒲熠星，换一个新icon，换一个有野心没实力却非常可控的“明星人物”。  
但若当真如此，这个塔，也就将要迎来末路。  
不再是个好停留的地方了。  
当然，这些话Etitdy没有和唐九洲说，但他觉得，唐九洲未必看不明白，毕竟有时候这孩子的直觉可敏锐了。  
但如今直觉敏锐的孩子正在四顾无援之中一心一意给蒲熠星争辩，又疯狂的联系着当事人，想要知道到底怎么回事。  
蒲熠星到底还是没联系上，但周峻纬回他了。  
那人直接开了一个视频对话过来，身后是广袤不见边际的蓝色深海，他对着镜头笑了笑说：“这里信号不好，我和阿蒲过几天就回来了。你不用担心，这事情很快就能解决。”  
周峻纬说得很快，果然非常快就来到了。  
主塔考核组以主塔的名义，给所有参加考核的分哨塔，发送了实战考核的记录视频和打分表。  
全公开，全透明，全记录。


	163. 162、公开处刑

一石激起千层浪。  
主塔考核组公开的内容仿佛一巴掌狠狠抽在分哨塔的脸上，将那些传播着闲言碎语之人一瞬间都打懵了。  
主塔直接从公告系统内发布了整个一个告诫函，大意无非是主塔考核从来都是遵循最公平公正原则，不存在任何徇私舞弊，如果有任何不认可，完全可以通过正常渠道申诉公开评分过程，不需要使用如此肮脏的手段，令人不齿。  
这段话内容已经谈不上客气，唯一还留有颜面的不过是没有将幕后推手揪出来而已。但事情发展到这个地步，幕后之人出不出来已经没有意义了，毕竟风头就指向两个人，如果说传言是抹黑，那么得利者就是源头，这种判断一点都不难。  
然而，事情根本没那么简单。主塔的这个告诫函不知道用了什么技术，高亮加粗飘红，如后台程序植入一样，一天天挂在每一个个人终端的醒目的位置，只要不点进去看完，根本不会消失。而告诫函的最下方，就是一组完整的考核内容的链接。  
不仅仅是本座分哨塔的考评视频，而是将所有已经参加过主塔考核的所有分哨塔的实战考核视频都按照时间顺序，标注了日期、参考人员和考核官身份，视频的详情里备注了考核地点和主要考点方向。点进去，每个视频还增设了得分点的考评标注。在参考人员整个考核过程中，任何行为如果符合考点，会被暂停2秒钟左右，增加鲜亮的字体批注和得分记录，得分考评标注贯穿了整个考核过程。有好事的甚至真的暂停每个画面去做了记录，最后汇总再和视屏详情页面标注的总得分对比，居然分毫不差。  
这一手几乎把所有论述不公的言论一下堵得没话可说。  
自然，被人推动了这么几天的流言蜚语也不会如此轻易就消失干净，总会有些既看不懂也理不顺的人，宁可罔顾事实也要咬着不公正说事的，但如今有了证据，作为塔内战斗役又不是每一个都毫无自我思考能力的。何况，人之所以诉之不公不过是因为忧情会有相同的事情落在自己身上，而如今有代表着公正的证据摆放在面前，为什么非要不相信清清楚楚的视频记录非要去信没有源头的流言呢？  
当众人的情绪渐渐安定下来的时候，就有人开始注意到主塔告诫函中的意思了。  
开始有人讨论主塔所谓的“肮脏的手段”应该就是说那些说考核作弊的言论应该是有人故意放出来的，而主塔既然敢如此言之凿凿的说是有人推动，那应当就是已经找到了证据。  
所以，突然越来越多的人开始好奇起这个幕后之人了。  
是谁为了什么利益故意这么说？  
其实大部分人都觉得矛头指向就是郭文韬，因为从实际角度来看，这个人算是最大的既得利益者。但这种说法毕竟没有主塔的认同，也有人秉持不可以再随意猜测的宗旨，觉得如此显而易见的暴露自己不是个聪明做法，郭文韬不至于愚蠢至此。  
而这些纷纷扰扰的言论居然又莫名形成了一股风潮，让塔内的那些还有闲心的正式役们讨论得如此激烈以至于快要超过之前的谣言了。

唐九洲自然也听说了，但是他没心情去猜测或者分析什么，在他看来结论如此显而易见，只不过没有所谓的“切实”证据，那说出来又成了一种猜测，反而不佳。  
另一方面，则是因为蒲熠星终于回来了。  
他和周峻纬在完成主塔考核之后，又直接去跟随主塔勘探队参加了一次所谓的新人入队的开拓式任务。理论来说，原本只要周峻纬一个人去就可以了，但偏偏周峻纬没有任何绑定的向导，万一发生意外可能在队内无法实行有效救助。这种情况对于主塔勘探队来说实在过于常见，原本临时指定一个进行提前磨合训练倒也可以凑合，但现场正好有个蒲熠星，那就直接被周峻纬抓了壮丁。  
至于另一方面，则是为了考核保密性。  
勘探队的开拓性任务的保密性要求有时候远高于寻常分哨塔的核心任务，周峻纬刚和蒲熠星完成主塔考核任务，原本就准备直接衔接勘探队任务的，为了确保勘探队的开拓任务局面不受干扰也不被窥探，蒲熠星作为衔接参与者本来就要被控制住行动范围。  
考虑到这两个因素，最后的解决办法就是让蒲熠星临时跟着勘探队完成整个考察任务之后才能自由行动。  
所以，唐九洲当时发了那么多消息，被限制通讯自由的蒲熠星是一个都看不到，结果等回到分哨塔交接完毕之后，那些滞留的信息带着那些天仿佛被按了暂停键的日子，一同蜂拥而来，让蒲熠星花了不少时间才看完。


	164. 163、试探

各种消息过分杂乱，蒲熠星看完之后才了解了个大概。  
彼时他刚刚结束任务，身边还有个周峻纬还在转交分哨塔职责，他拍了拍那人的肩膀，示意他出来一下，找了个安静地地方问了句：“你知道？”  
周峻纬只是顿了顿，微笑着看了他片刻，也不问知道什么，最后只是耸耸肩点了个头：“对。”  
蒲熠星眉头皱起，似乎在想对策，就听对方加了句：“我和九洲说过了。”  
“你和他瞎说什么啊。”  
蒲熠星语气倒也不重，但其中的不认可和担忧显而易见。  
周峻纬看着他情绪从平稳走向焦虑，手指蜷起似乎想要直接联系，又不知道在担心什么而犹豫不决。  
“你要是想联系他呢，就直接终端通讯发过去。”周峻纬调侃他：“反正你的列队现在正好也空闲着。”  
顿了顿又道：“你要是担心呢……”  
他忽而笑了一声：“其实我也不太明白，你在担心什么？”  
蒲熠星摇了摇头，似乎想要解释又有些懒得解释的模样。  
“你是担心把他牵扯进去？”周峻纬戳穿他：“可从你把你的精神锚点放在他精神图景的时候，你们就绑定不可分了。”  
蒲熠星面色一沉，却又被周峻纬打断反驳的机会：“别急，听我说完。”  
他整理了一下自己的通讯栏，放缓了节奏，慢条斯理的说：“我知道你想说，只要你不提精神锚点的事情，别人不知道；只要你和他保持距离，别人就坑不到他。”  
“蒲熠星，我有时候觉得你这不是理想主义，是天真，或者说是情商不够的‘单纯’。”周峻纬用最温和的语气说着最犀利的言辞：“你觉得真的没有人知道吗？别忘了我就知道。”  
蒲熠星刚想说你知道没关系，突然反应过来周峻纬的意思，顿时整个面色都凝重起来。  
“其实我也没想到会变成这样，”周峻纬没头没脑解释了一句，看到蒲熠星点头才继续道：“只不过现在看来，他已经钻进了牛角尖，准备一条道走到底了。”  
“对他而言，不，”蒲熠星微微晃了晃头，纠正自己：“对很多塔里的成员而言，这是最好的选择。”  
“最好？”周峻纬冷笑一声：“与其说最好，不如说是能最快看到利益的选择。”  
他长出一口气，似乎不想再提齐思钧的事情，摆了摆手道：“不说这个，说你自己吧。你到底准备把九洲放在哪个位置，考虑清楚了吗？”  
“我……”  
“别说什么就维持这样，”周峻纬戳穿他：“你要知道，即便你的精神锚点维系在他身上，你们现在的关系也依旧是不稳定且不可能长久持续的。”  
“九洲现在是向导，你自己也是，你应该知道向导的身份意味着终有一天他会选择自己的哨兵，”周峻纬平静又残忍的撕开蒲熠星织构的假象平和，“到时候即便你的精神锚点在他哪里，也不过是增加你自己精神稳定性的条件之一，不存在你们绑定的可能。更何况，当他选择最合适的匹配者的时候，你的精神锚点还能在他的精神图景里稳定存在吗？”  
“蒲熠星你别忘了，最早说分割精神锚点的意图在于让你可以避免被HEE的那机器操纵，而不是让你利用这个借口去维持一段不稳定的锚定关系。”  
“……那我……”蒲熠星感觉自己声音有点涩，“应该在事情结束后……也结束这个……”  
“你舍得吗？”周峻纬打断他，仿佛听到了什么笑话似的：“你就自己一个人加入主塔正式役，然后从此不想见？”  
“……不会从此不想见……想见总会有机会的……不……”  
“你要自欺欺人到什么时候呢？”  
周峻纬觉得自己的耐心都有些消耗过头了，摇了摇头：“你既然要想走，就要把事情都安排好，别留下那么多可以被人趁虚而入的首尾祸端。”  
蒲熠星作为最初加入塔的核心层成员，和塔的关系实在过于复杂，羁绊太深，人际关系又过于庞大，无论是他想离开塔的体系还是说从一个分哨塔去另一个塔，都会引起连锁反应。周峻纬倒是能理解为什么如今的HEE会试图剥夺蒲熠星的能力，去用一种并不成熟或者说成功率相当低的方法去制造一个“领头人”，无非就是因为蒲熠星这种不可控的存在一旦离开了，对现在的HEE或者现在的塔来说，都是一种无法量化的损失。  
但如果能将他的能力剥离，用他的精神力去制造一个可控的“领头人”重新构建塔的核心层，那么，失去了光环的蒲熠星，就变得无足轻重了。  
周峻纬可不信蒲熠星会看不清这些事情，他还在犹豫，无非是有些事情无法做判断而已。  
“我希望这点事情，够你看清你自己的周围，还有什么值得留念的。”周峻纬点了点他的通讯页面，“那么多人，平日里口口声声的兄友弟恭，似乎每个都肝胆相照般，但当你站在风口浪尖，谁帮你说话了呢？”  
周峻纬探了探头，一点不客气的将他的通讯对话扫了眼，笑道：“看，是不是我说的那样？他们……”  
他点了点那位刘导还有和蒲熠星天天在称兄道弟的Dlies的通讯栏：“这么多天才发了两天，这还是问题，不是慰问……他们……”  
周峻纬嗤笑了一声：“这是担心你这次的考核作弊拖累他们的晋升呢？”  
“平时要用你的时候倒是说得挺好听的，”周峻纬每句话都似乎带着刀子：“关键的时候看来可没把你当真兄弟呢。”  
“够了。”  
蒲熠星推了他一把，收了自己的个人终端，情绪冷漠地问他：“所以你是故意的？”  
“嗯，不用感谢我帮忙，”周峻纬靠在墙角：“毕竟我也要走了嘛，你就当，我也有想要试探的事情呗。”

============  
鬼话连篇：  
峻纬实际上是不会这么说的，这是剧情需要所以安排了这种桥段。  
大家不要当真，峻纬是一个非常独善其身的人，高情商也不会让他对别人的选择和生活指手画脚，除非朋友明确提出需要帮助，否则他也不会提供额外的建议。


	165. 164、主塔排名

周峻纬说他有想要试探的事情，蒲熠星相信，但要说这是他全部目的，蒲熠星是不信的。  
他沉默着却没有揭穿对方。  
蒲熠星不是周峻纬，喜欢观察人类然后推断出别人的想法和心态。他不具备周峻纬这种专业能力，但他至少在直觉判断的基础上，能保留自己的想法，而不是去揭穿对方。  
只不过，他倒是真的没想到一向比较喜欢做旁观者的周峻纬会放弃一贯独善其身的做法，掺和到这件事情里来。即便对方有别的目的，但这一连串的动作，也足够让他承担不少火力了。  
“你什么时候开始计划的？”  
蒲熠星回忆起整个过程，竟然完全感觉不到周峻纬筹划的起始点在哪里。他看着站在对面的人，真心实意的发出疑问。  
“你说哪个？”周峻纬挑眉看他：“如果只是说这次的话，那应该是从让你加入我这次的考察任务开始。”  
蒲熠星消化了一下他话里的意思，忍不住摇摇头，总觉得这个人要么不算计，一旦算计起来，真的整个塔加起来都未必赶得上他的套路。  
真不知道HEE是怎么想的，居然认为可以利用他的善意让某个人亲近他之后来影响他的判定，这种行为，最终只能导致周峻纬和塔背离，甚至让他对任何一个人的目的都重新思考和判定。  
而这个人一旦开始清洗关系，那么那些曾经利用过他的、妨碍过他的人和事，都不会那么轻易被放过。  
“主塔怎么答应你的？”  
放出之前考核的内容肯定不会是目前这个考核队能做的决定，这应该已经涉及到主塔核心层的行为了。  
“我又不是一个连半点‘前景提要’都没有的人，”周峻纬耸耸肩：“摆事实讲道理，总会有人是清醒的。”  
言下之意，不是每个塔的管理者都是HEE这个模样的，至少前任的HEE就算是个正常人。  
蒲熠星闭了闭眼，想起来最初周峻纬似乎是HEE从某个分哨塔挖角过来的，只不过蒲熠星对别人的隐私没兴趣，倒也从来没问过这些事情。  
“既然已经有主塔出手了，你这又是干什么？”  
蒲熠星翻了翻周峻纬个人页面发出的一条动态：考核这种双人参与的事情怎么会有单人作弊的可能呢？  
“当然是说实话啊。”  
周峻纬一脸坦然，他当然知道蒲熠星不是那个意思，但这并不妨碍他后续的行动。  
“你都要走了还掺和什么呀……”  
蒲熠星叹了口气，正想也发一条动态，结果被周峻纬拦了下来：“你不用急于一时。”  
年轻的向导盯着满脸带笑的哨兵看了许久，默默放下手，不说谢也不说小心，只是点点头，算是结束了整个话题。  
周峻纬不做无意义的事情，就想蒲熠星喜欢谋后而动，他们之间的合作有时候连对话都不用太多，既然周峻纬选择参与进来，那后续必然有他想要达成的目的，至于是哪方面，他不说，蒲熠星便没有必要去问。  
毕竟眼前的事情更重要。  
他给唐九洲发了个位置，也没有说多余的话。  
之后直接打开了主塔发来的考核评定，毫无意外的，他和周峻纬目前的积分排序是第一。  
开拓式任务考核的积分是最多的，所以实践任务排名才会被认为等同于最终排名，蒲熠星扫了眼，没放在心上。后续还有一场超额理论考核，一场沙盘演练，并不是现在就能放松应对的时候。  
更何况还有一个人要应对。

唐九洲跑到专用阅览室的时候蒲熠星已经在里头了，小朋友本来憋着一肚子脾气，又揣着满怀的担忧，脑子里乱哄哄的还想一股脑倒出来，结果看到那人只是抬头瞅了自己一眼，笑着拍了拍身边的位置，来了句：“坐。”  
小朋友就像是被下了蛊似的，乖乖走过去坐在他身边，憋了一口气最终只说了一句：“恭喜啊，第一名。”  
蒲熠星被他逗笑了，想了想先纠正他：“虽然可以提前预支，不过这个还不是最终排名。”  
“哦，然后呢？”  
唐九洲垂着个脸，等他下文。  
“我的个人终端在考核期间被封闭了，没有收到任何消息。”蒲熠星直切重点，“刚看到、”  
行吧，唐九洲觉得这个理由非常充分，可以不用生气了。


	166. 165、公开考核

唐九洲原本是抱着一些兴师问罪的念头来的，结果碰到蒲熠星这么“配合”的主动交代内情，他那一度难以平息的火气就突然没了发泄的方向。  
“所以你其实不知道塔里的传言？”  
唐九洲喝着蒲熠星准备着的饮料，抿着嘴，说话声音有点含糊，语气里带着尚未完全散去的怨气，嘟嘟囔囔的倒是添了几分可爱。  
“不知道。”  
蒲熠星果然撇清关系，见对方确实不生气了，才交代后半句：“其实……就算知道也就这样。”  
所谓的就这样，无非就是懒得解释也没必要解释。  
人类总是选择自己原因相信的说法去认同。就好比平庸者永远不能理解天才的存在，沉湎于底层的怠惰者不会认可爬上高位的人付出的努力。  
他们愿意相信这是意外，这是门路，这是捷径，却很少愿意接受这是一些人付出了超越常人的努力换来的成绩，亦或者那是某些人拥有超越常人的智慧所带来的高度。  
因为一旦接受这种说法，就等同于必须承认人有高低贵贱，也有云泥之别，承认别人的优秀对于他们而言等于暴露自己的平庸。  
普通者即便生存地再不堪总会对自己抱有一些不切实际的幻想，在那些幻想中他们和天才都差不多，区别不过是运气不好没有得到走捷径寻门道的机会罢了。如果让他们承认成功者拥有的局面和他们相差无几，成功的关键因素在于自身能力，那等于将他们的幻想和期望践踏于足下。  
所以，多少人都喜欢看天才陨落，看神仙染尘，似乎将那些人从高不可及的地方拉扯下来，自己就能变得优秀许多。  
对于蒲熠星来说，这种心态其实有些难以理解，他从来都觉得自己和正常人之间欠缺了共情的能力。只不过他无所谓，也不介意。  
但现在……  
他看了看唐九洲，忍不住问道：“你担心了？”  
唐九洲瞪起眼睛看他，似乎对他的问题感到不可思议：“你说呢？！”  
那就是担心了。  
蒲熠星从善如流赶紧道歉。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
虽然感觉风头已经过去，但经历了这么一轮潮起潮落的，唐九洲依旧有些想不明白。  
“我协助峻纬参加了他的勘探队考察任务。”蒲熠星大致解释了一下勘探队考察意味着什么，又道：“为了保证他的身份在考察任务之前不泄露，我这里也要参与全程保密。但因为勘探队的任务对分哨塔而言是不公开的，所以我和塔的联系也要全部切断。”  
“所以你不知道外头的风言风语？”  
唐九洲点点头，如果说是为了任务保密，那倒是完全可以理解。  
“啊……那不对啊！”  
唐九洲忽然皱起眉头，似乎想到了什么矛盾的关键，他拍了拍蒲熠星：“塔……不……应该说HEE是知道你要参加勘探队任务的吧？”  
毕竟突然断链三四天，怎么说作为分哨塔的核心层向导，HEE不可能放任他无声无息消失不见的。  
“对，主塔勘探队应该会给HEE发通告。”  
即便不能知道考察任务的细节，但借用掉分哨塔一个向导这种事情，主塔勘探队还是会给出相关通知的，所以从官方角度来说，是完全知道蒲熠星去干嘛了。  
“……那……”唐九洲突然明白过来：“所以这些话就是HEE这里故意传出来的啊！”  
蒲熠星不做声，撇着嘴看着他笑了起来，惹得唐九洲忍不住伸手拍他。  
“你笑什么呢！”小朋友皱着眉头不太高兴：“他们算计好你不在塔内无法辩解，所以故意放任这种谣言传出来，如果按照正常流程等你回来都四五天后了，即便是假的也既成事实了，再做分辩，别说相信的人少，就算有人相信，又有多少人愿意再传一遍呢？”  
帮别人辩解清白这种事情有多费劲，有多么得不着力，刚经历过一轮流言蜚语的唐九洲是再清楚不过的了。  
“是的是的，”蒲熠星肃了颜色，清了清嗓子：“所以还好。”  
“什么还好啊！”唐九洲还有几分愤愤不平：“亏得主塔公平，否则你这个都不知道怎么辩解呢！证据都没有……”  
就是因为没有办法拿出切实证据的事情才好栽赃啊。  
蒲熠星心里吐槽了一句，却没有告诉唐九洲这事情会这般发展周峻纬在里面也出力不少。  
小朋友说完了又惦记着后续：“那后面的考核还有多少啊？”  
“还有两个项目，问题都不大。”  
蒲熠星解释了一下后续的理论考核和沙盘推演，表示应该没有什么主观判定的部分。  
“哦……”唐九洲应了一声：“我总觉得还是有些不放心……毕竟提供沙盘也好提供理论问答的机器都是我们这里的吧？HEE会不会在上头做手脚啊？”  
“倒也不用，”蒲熠星想了想，决定告诉他一个不太重要的秘密：“主塔决定继续公开考核过程。”  
唐九洲瞪大眼睛看着他，表情里满是意外。  
“全程全透明，”蒲熠星叹了口气，心道周峻纬这个说服力到底是惊人：“就是具体怎么操作还没有公开。”  
言下之意，塔本身还不知道这个事情，要是真蠢到做手脚，那等于自己暴露暗箱操作。


	167. 166、选择题

大约是因为最紧要担心的事情被蒲熠星轻描淡写带了过去，唐九洲整个人的情绪都缓和下来，他好像是忘记了自己已经在通讯中说过一遍的事实，开始絮絮叨叨的将自己参加任务的事情描述了一遍，其中穿插了无数自己的看法和见解，又忍不住发出各种感慨去夸别人的厉害和出色。  
蒲熠星就这么安静地听他说，看着小朋友的侧面看得兴致盎然，觉得像这样生机勃勃的人真的是罕见又珍贵。他偶尔应那么一两句，在唐九洲问他意见的时候中肯的给出自己的看法，又非常积极地肯定了唐九洲在这次任务里获得的经验和自己研究出来的判定方式。  
其实即便唐九洲没说，蒲熠星也早就发现了小朋友的精神力有所进步，因为他的精神锚点在唐九洲的精神图景里，说是完全控制不会干扰和妨碍唐九洲的精神力，但当对方的精神力波动或者成长非常明显的时候，蒲熠星还是可以感受到的。  
就如同唐九洲也能通过精神锚点感受到蒲熠星这里强力的精神波动。  
他们是如此的双向，不受理智地限定，遵从了互相之间的心意，跟随情绪和心情在彼此呼应着。  
蒲熠星忽然就想到周峻纬问他的问题：“你打算怎么办？又打算将他怎么办？”  
其实他一直很逃避应对这个问题，因为当真正面对的时候，他就不得不正视可能出现的选择，选择的后果并不单一，有时候拒绝也是正常的。  
他知道自己有些贪心，想要留着人在自己身边，却又不敢直面没有第二个选项第二条退路的关系，如果一旦打破平衡，是不是后果真如他所料呢？  
“所以说真的不一样啊，好像精神力强度并不是真正厉害的指标一样。”唐九洲还在感慨对白怵的战斗力的看法。  
“嗯，”蒲熠星肯定他：“他确实很厉害。”  
最初蒲熠星选择他加入自己列队的原因就是因为这个人对自己精神力的控制能力一流，远超寻常向导的精细和使用方式，让他看到了不一样的发展潜力。也确实，白怵并没有让他失望，很短的时间里已经站稳了脚跟，甚至开始拥有自己的队友。  
“他很快就要成为次核心层导师了，”蒲熠星笑了笑，“列队成员都差不多了，是个成长非常快的向导。”  
他的目光落在唐九洲身上，想了想：“你也会像他一样，很快成长的。”  
“……哦……”唐九洲忽然就落了兴致，略有些不愉快：“可我没指望成那样。”  
“嗯，那是，九洲只要做自己就好。”  
蒲熠星没理解他的词不达意，下意识就夸了起来：“我们九洲以后可是要做第一向导的。”  
唐九洲抿了抿嘴，唇边翘了翘，觉得蒲熠星虽然没理解自己的意思但表达的结果也差不多，可以接受。  
只不过他这么随口一句第一向导，倒是让唐九洲想起另一件事情来：“你要离开塔了吗？”  
“嗯，应该会。”蒲熠星没想瞒着他。  
“哦……”唐九洲声音闷闷的，“是去主塔啊……”  
“就算不是主塔，可能也是别的分哨塔。”  
蒲熠星心道，毕竟道不同不相为谋，已经出现如此之多的分歧和钳制，自己确实没必要留在这里给别人当“原电池”了。  
“你想去哪里啊？”唐九洲意外执著地追着问：“真的不去主塔吗？”  
“嗯？”蒲熠星有些不解他的情绪变化，只是坦言道：“如果能去主塔，自然是要去的。”  
能走到更高一点的地方，才能看到更远的东西，才能够到更高处的目标，这一切都是要去追求的，但毕竟道路不可能一帆风顺，唯有先走才能知道前途如何。  
“所以你要拿第一哦。”唐九洲咬音挺重，似乎比蒲熠星更重视这个事情。  
“我尽力。”  
蒲熠星笑了笑，这么多次的主塔考核下来，他其实早就拥有了直接去主塔的条件，再参加一次也不过是因为有些别的想法而已。  
“不是尽力！是一定要第一！”唐九洲见他不甚在意的模样，心里有些着急：“你一定要赢，然后狠狠打那些人的脸，一个个都胡说八道的！”  
蒲熠星略略睁大了眼睛看着他，脑子里划过的是周峻纬的嘲讽：“你看看那些人有谁是真的关心你的？不过是因为少了你，便少了一块踏脚石而已。”  
蒲熠星身为塔的核心层，即便他惯常冷淡不好亲近，也是有许多人愿意甚至是积极地与他搭讪、亲近，打着各种友好牌。而他其实也知道自己的性格缺陷，所以对于这些能让自己打开社交面的人，也是充分给予肯定，并且在人情上给与照顾。  
只不过这种到底都是利益往来，成年人的世界哪有那么多无怨无悔的“对你好”，所有的一切都是基于某种目的性可以用来做利益交换的人情而已。  
真正坦率的、执拗的、纯澈的，甚至于不求回报的好感，实在是太稀有了。  
而如今弥足珍贵之人已经在面前了。  
“九洲，我问你……”  
“蒲熠星，你要是……”  
两人几乎是同时开口，又同时沉默下来看着对方。  
最后还是唐九洲先怂了，他抬着手挥了挥，故意用不客气的语调说着：“你先说！”  
蒲熠星笑了笑，终究是不能再逃避：“你有没有兴趣去主塔？”  
唐九洲愣住了，他存了很久的勇气本来想问一下蒲熠星准不准备用那个名额，却没想到问题摆在他面前的时候，他突然有点不知道怎么回答了。  
简单来说，唐九洲他意外的，怂了。


	168. 167、换列队的条件

尴尬的气氛在沉默里蔓延开来，一旦没有立刻回答，就好似错过了最佳时间，再开口亦或不开口似乎都有些不太对头，就好像苍白的辩解，说服不了自己更无法说服别人。  
“先不用回答我，”最后还是蒲熠星打破了凝滞的气氛，他想了想：“是我问得太早了，或许等结束的时候才合适。”  
才合适什么呢？  
唐九洲脑子空白着，思维只顺着他的话延伸出去：是合适提问？还是合适来听回答？  
这是说自己可以一直考虑到主塔考核结束吗？  
可为什么不回答？  
唐九洲一时间不知道自己怎么想的。  
他本来以为那个答案会脱口而出，结果临到头自己却犹豫了。  
唐九洲甚至都不知道自己迟疑的点在哪里。  
是对自己缺乏信心还是对蒲熠星这里缺乏信赖呢？  
他问自己：你想跟着走吗？  
答案是肯定的。  
但为什么犹豫呢？  
因为这不是属于双方最合适的道路。既不是他的，也不是蒲熠星的。  
即便在这个塔里的时间尚短也足够让他知道，蒲熠星确实是一个非常受欢迎的向导，最奇特的是他即便没有和哨兵结合，似乎也完全不影响他的实力，更甚者反而是可以一直稳定增长精神力的那种特殊的存在。  
可以靠天赋吃饭的那种人。  
回顾自己，就会觉得很不配。  
不搭、不配、不合适。  
甚至都不是一个哨兵。  
即便他们的精神力匹配值是目前最高的。  
唐九洲在怀疑，如果现在有一个人和蒲熠星的精神力匹配值更高，又是个出类拔萃的哨兵，是不是那个邀请名额就应该是那个人的呢？是不是自己精神图景里的那个锚点，就要转机给更合适的人呢？  
想到这里，简直就是舍不得。  
然而他的理智告诉他，如果不能确定这些判定条件，贸贸然答应，最终结果未必会很差，但一定会给蒲熠星造成很大负担。  
那样的结果就不是唐九洲想看到的了。  
他无言点了点头，盯着蒲熠星看的眼睛控制不住垂了下来，遮盖里眸色里的心动和疑惑。有些事情确实如此，不可以太急。唐九洲在想，或许蒲熠星问出口之后就有些后悔了，反而是多考虑一阵子，对他们都好。  
两个人一头一尾占据了大沙发，心不在焉地翻阅着书和资料，也不知道看进去了多少。最后还是唐九洲忍不住，好奇心压过了不好意思的情绪，脑海中的疑问一个个翻了出来对着蒲熠星连番发动：“周导不回来了吗？”  
“还回来的，”蒲熠星立刻回应他，似乎等着对方开口很久了：“他还有些合约的事情在这里，想来要和主塔交接好手续还需要一阵子。”  
“那怎么没看到他？”  
“还在等勘探队那里的考评结果，”蒲熠星翻了翻周峻纬最后发的消息：“估计过几天就回来了。”  
“说起来这次也就他帮着你说话了，”唐九洲叹了口气，声音压得很低吐槽着：“太现实了。”  
他声音虽小，但房间里只有他们两个，蒲熠星自然是听得清，他想到周峻纬冷笑着问他：你那两位每天和你称兄道弟的好兄长们怎么没声息了？Dlies的通讯栏里平白停了三四天的插科打诨难道也是假的吗？  
是了，就是那么现实，所以为了不至于被现实压垮理想，他也必须在现实里往远处走，走到高处去。  
“不用在意这个，”蒲熠星自己有了决断，对于那些所谓的评价和虚伪的宽慰就不甚在意，他反而问起来：“你之前发消息说齐思钧是怎么回事？”  
“哦，其实不是齐思钧，”唐九洲终于想起来他之前最想问的一件事情了：“我是先遇到了石凯，后来才遇到了小齐哥。”  
他歪着头想了想，单刀直入地问蒲熠星：“在导师没有任何意外的前提下，列队成员可以自行选择更换导师吗？”  
“可以是可以，”蒲熠星有点奇怪他的问题：“不过一般来说都是磨合期度过之后发现风格不是很合适，然后向核心管理层提出，通过导师内部协调后进行更改的，怎么了？”  
他想问难道唐九洲想换列队了？  
这对蒲熠星来说可不是什么好消息。  
“因为石凯他换列队了，”唐九洲没发现蒲熠星的异常，托着个下巴支在膝盖上，有点不解地看着他：“他换去郭文韬那里了呢。”  
蒲熠星挑了挑眉，这下倒是真的有点意外了。


	169. 168、人际关系

唐九洲见蒲熠星的神色是确实不知道这个事情，便又将自己出任务回来之后在公共休息区遇到石凯和齐思钧的事情说了一遍。  
蒲熠星一手支在沙发副手上，人半倾着对着唐九洲，神色略显严肃地听着他说那些际遇纠纷。小朋友显然记忆力不错，不仅描绘得详细，甚至连对话都一字不差地重复出来了。  
“照你这个说法，”蒲熠星摸了摸下巴：“石凯应该是在我们出任务之前就转投函了，但我参加考核之前并没有看到人事变动啊。”  
他想了想，调出个人终端，直接使用核心层权限进入人事系统调取石凯的资料，上面果然标注着已经归属于郭文韬的列队，但看时间，分明是几天之前，晚于唐九洲和石凯碰面的时间，算算日子，恰好是他们出任务的第二天。  
唐九洲靠在他肩上凑近了看系统，点着他的投屏问：“这么说来他遇到我的时候应该还没出结果，他那么肯定，显然是已经知道结果了。”  
“原来如此，”小朋友突然坐直了身体，惹得蒲熠星扭头看他：“难怪齐思钧一出现，石凯就不说这个了。”  
“……你等等，”蒲熠星不动神色又靠近了些，“我问下。”  
他没避开唐九洲，反而直接联系上了周峻纬。视频画面很快打开，对面年轻的哨兵正要开玩笑：“哟，今天这么主动……”  
话说了一半看到对面两个脑袋，周峻纬忍不住扯着嘴角笑了一声：“原来如此。”  
他轻咳了一声：“蒲熠星，这种秀的习惯可不好啊。”  
“不要瞎说，”秀得有点开心又不想明说的蒲熠星也学着咳了一声，然后肃色问他：“我有事问你。”  
“你说，”周峻纬笑了一声，又对着唐九洲打招呼：“最近开心吗？”  
“啊？还好，挺好的。”唐九洲被他问得莫名其妙，然后想起来蒲熠星刚才说得事情，又赶忙对他道谢：“还好有周导帮忙。”  
“我帮阿蒲，你谢什么呢？”周峻纬明知故问，又笑着说：“家属代理感谢吗？这倒是可以接受的。”  
“啊……不是！”唐九洲被他说得闹了个脸红，正要辩解，就听一旁蒲熠星把话题拉了回来：“石凯转投函的事情你知道吗？”  
“石凯？”周峻纬听他语气认真，这才正经起来：“我不知道，怎么了？”  
顿了顿，他也没等蒲熠星回答，而是说：“等我一下，我去问一下。”  
哨兵之间也有特殊的联系风格，周峻纬挂了电话没多久又直接视频连线播了回来：“对，他去郭文韬的列队了。”  
周峻纬在画面里依旧笑着，但显然并没有方才那么态度轻松：“应该是在我们出考核任务的第二天，直接人事关系转归队的。”  
“你问出缘由了？”  
蒲熠星记得石凯在次级导师层里那位萧姓哨兵，虽然日常看起来脾气很好，但原则非常清晰，不是那种想来就来想走就走的风格，要是能让他无条件退让，必然有别的原因。  
“因为啊……”周峻纬忽然笑了一声：“齐思钧给他直接办理了转归队。”  
“萧寒能同意？”  
“同意，”周峻纬笑容里带着几分嘲讽：“他根本没法不同意。”  
蒲熠星显示一愣神，转瞬便明白过来，他看向画面里的周峻纬，用眼神表达了疑惑，而对面也传递给他一个肯定的答案。  
是的，核心层的专属特权，抽取次级层正式役成员的特权。  
“理由呢？”蒲熠星往后靠着，恰好贴着唐九洲的肩膀，似乎是借到了气力一般，想了想才问：“最近没有高折损率吧？”  
刚完成了预备役转正，各队的人数应该都满足列队需求。  
“不，刚经历过一批精神力检测，”周峻纬舔了舔嘴角，想到了刚才听来的话：“有很大一批底层探索队的正式役成员因为精神力折损高于40%，被勒令要求退队休整。”  
当然，如果休整也调节不过来，这部分人就会彻底退出正式役，被塔分归到日常维护人员和实验人员里面去，至于那部分人怎么折损，就是另一种算法了。  
后面的话就没有必要说下去了，连线双方都明白过来这是怎么回事，蒲熠星沉默了会儿才问：“你联系过齐思钧了吗？”  
周峻纬摇了摇头，笑道：“我觉得他现在不需要我了。”  
那个人会示弱，但也会抓着机会往上，他从来都觉得得到更多才显得更强，却不知道他的那些获得也是需要代价的。  
蒲熠星点点头，表示自己明白，又和周峻纬对了对下一次考核的时间，才挂断了连线。  
“那为什么小齐要让石凯去郭文韬的列队呢？”  
唐九洲见蒲熠星挂了连线，才凑近了问道：“去他自己的队伍不更好吗？”  
“因为齐思钧的列队出任务比较少，而且不是开拓式任务。”蒲熠星说得隐晦：“只有哨兵列队的任务才具有不可预测性。”  
不可预测性代表了危险，也表示了人员折损。  
自然也代表了更多的可以拿来交换的利益价值。


	170. 169、折损率

“你最好不要想着去提醒他。”  
蒲熠星见唐九洲神色不定，忍不住多嘴了一句。  
虽然已经习惯性接受对方的意见，但唐九洲还是有点不解，显然不明白这种可能损伤朋友的事情为什么不能说。  
“一则你不知道他是接受了什么条件才转归队的，”蒲熠星摇摇头，表达了自己的不认可：“二则，我们说的只是猜测，假如对他而言好处是眼前可以看到的，坏处是旁人的传话，你觉得他会怎么想？”  
“……会觉得……我是嫉妒吧……”  
唐九洲反应很快，略一思考就明白过来。  
“嗯。”  
蒲熠星应了一声，心道除此之外最大的问题在于石凯是以什么立场身份加入的，假设他已经认可了塔的做法，并且认为这是成长和变强大的途径，那么即便知道其中存有弊端也会视而不见，并且将一切规劝的人视为敌对。  
但这种事情，牵扯太多，很多因素往往不是非黑即白的判定，想多了未必有什么用处，倒不如干脆不去考虑，免得徒添烦恼。  
“那有一点奇怪啊……”  
唐九洲想到一件事，问道：“如果说齐导需要拉拢石凯他们进入队伍做那个……的人员补充，那为什么反而对明明态度变差了呢？”  
蒲熠星见他还特意避开了精神源的说辞，忍不住莞尔追问了句情况。  
“明明说他在队内没有接到正常任务，也见不到齐导，中层指导员的态度很恶劣，他说是常态，但……”唐九洲晃了晃脑袋，组织了下言语：“我觉得没必要。”  
“为什么没必要？”  
蒲熠星先不说自己的看法，反而引导他自己去想那里头的违和。  
“因为我觉得没有比出任务更容易折损或者折磨人的了，不出任务无论如何都只是小事，出不了大事，”在唐九洲看来生命价值是最高的，“既然已经避开了危险，那更没必要刻意做出折腾人的行为让所有人都看得到差距，这样很容易被人拿来说事。”  
齐思钧本身管理了人事关系，他手下的向导群大部分也都是任务和内勤双责的，相对来说外出任务确实轻松了不少，但内勤杂事也着实让他们缺乏足够的精神力训练。  
唐九洲说了一番自己的见解，才说：“如果之前猜的是对的，明明应该已经参加了那个什么精神力引导实验，怎么说都是算他们‘自己人’了吧？为什么要这么坑人呢？”  
“那……或许就要问问邵明明，是不是精神力还好了。”  
蒲熠星原本没想这么直接，但他并不希望唐九洲在这个问题上纠缠太久，便直言不讳：“你觉得精神力折损后的向导和哨兵，转化内勤率有多少，最后内勤损耗率怎么算？”  
蒲熠星调出既往人事资料给他看：“按照正常塔的折损率，在守成期间大概是25%-35%之间，如果遇到开拓期或者建塔初期，折损率允许临界60%左右，一旦超过65%，塔所有的行动，哪怕是任务正在进行中也都必须先行停止，通过重新评估风险和评价行动方案，进行调整或者由别的分哨塔，甚至主塔派遣勘察队来进行后续行动。”  
“所以？”唐九洲的眼神从蒲熠星脸上挪到他的投屏上，看着介于30%-35%之间的记录曲线，抿着嘴想了想：“是说现在塔的折损率是正常的吗？”  
“是长期维持在正常位的高线，”蒲熠星指了指哪些偶尔超过临界值但又很快跌下去的记录点，然后调出相关的内勤转化率：“你看这里，有没有觉得奇怪？”  
唐九洲已经习惯了他们的思维方式，伸手将两张折线图按照时间轴堆叠起来，很快就发现了异常：“内勤转化率高的时候折损率就低……”  
他顿了顿：“所以折损率不是真的低，是转化内勤人员了？”  
“嗯，”蒲熠星点了点头，继续道：“每个塔对于内勤折损的标准不一样，因为内勤人员包括了实验人员和勤务人员以及战场处置人员。”  
剩下的内容就不用直说了，因为无论是实验人员还是战场处置人员，其中都存有极大的不稳定性，而涉及这两项工作的人员本质都不属于“稀缺类”资源的正常变异者，所以即便损耗率增长，但如果塔能够提供充足的说明或者实验的进展报告，那么不正常也会被认为是正常。  
唐九洲想到HEE的那个精神源实验，心中因恐惧而泛出冷意。  
“所以主塔其实也是知道这个实验的……”  
“不仅知道，应该知道的比我们更详细，”蒲熠星关上投屏：“毕竟这是初代HEE的计划，只要不说核心价值的改变，主塔只会关心实际进展的收益。”  
而不是去考虑这个实验的意义价值是否发生了本质变化。  
“那……邵明明我能去说吗？”  
唐九洲扯了扯他袖子，他能感觉到蒲熠星有些不高兴。  
“你想说吗？”  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，已经明白了答案：“提醒他注意安全吧，再多也没意义了。”  
何况以邵明明的性格，估计也不会吃这种哑巴亏，列队的那些磋磨应该就是没有别的办法了才弄得如此不入流的手段。


	171. 170、沙盘推演

对于蒲熠星的提议，唐九洲一贯都是百分百执行。他习惯性点了点头，然后才品出蒲熠星话里别的意思。  
“你是说最好也别提吗？”  
“说了也没意义。”  
毕竟不知道对方的选择是什么，替别人做主这种事情，如果是关系非常密切可以绝对信任的双方，倒也无妨。但普通朋友关系，除非别人认真的寻求帮助，否则一般情况下，建议不仅没有作用，反而会积累成引发后续矛盾的触点。  
就想周峻纬，他明明看什么事情都很清晰，却不会轻易给别人指出方向。只不过当发现自己和朋友之间出现不可调和的理念差异的时候，他也会果断切断这种人际关系，选择更疏离更客套的相处模式。  
这是他的聪明之处，也是他最残忍的地方。  
蒲熠星在反省自己是不是有些过于干涉唐九洲的人际关系了，他眉头微微皱着，余光看着一脸沉思的唐九洲，想了想说：“当然，我的话也不算意见，你可以自己看着办。”  
“啊？”  
唐九洲扭头看他，脸上颇为意外：“为什么啊？”  
“毕竟是你的朋友关系。”蒲熠星说得别扭，总觉得心里不对味。  
“可我想要听你的意见。”  
小朋友歪着脑袋看着他，不解之色更浓重。  
“那……行吧，就别说太多。”  
“阿蒲你是不是不高兴啊？”  
唐九洲对他的情绪总有着异常的敏锐度，虽然不知道具体原因，可那种不愉快的、扭捏的感觉依旧清晰地传递过来。  
“没有……”  
蒲熠星没法解释，也很难解释，他甚至连自己的想法都在变化，一边想着要把人牢牢看在自己身边，一边又觉得自己实在过于多事，过分干涉唐九洲的自由。  
但他知道，自己内心希望的是对方能多依赖自己一点，甚至于将所有的麻烦困难都传递给自己，那甚至会让他觉得愉悦。  
若是按周峻纬的说法，这心态显然是病得不轻。  
“哦……”  
唐九洲小心着看了他几眼，确定这问题不是冲着自己来的，才又黏了过去，问他：“你们后续考核会不会还有问题？”  
“考试过程全公开，应该不会有问题了。”  
蒲熠星觉得按照之前主塔将任务考核视频公开的节奏，无论是理论考试还是沙盘推演，都不足以威胁到总积分排名，再要出问题，除非考题自己先泄露了。

因为知道理论和沙盘都将走全公开模式，蒲熠星倒是没怎么担心，他甚至都没怎么做筹备，只是等待的几天里稍微玩了一会儿沙盘，熟悉了一下最新的操作模式和布局格式，就算是完成准备工作了。  
唐九洲跟着看了几天倒是看出了点门道，正慢慢生出乐趣来，结果蒲熠星又不玩了。他一时耍性子缠着蒲熠星陪自己玩了两盘，结果不出意外地大败而归。  
小朋友故意撒脾气翻了沙盘，惹得蒲熠星一度笑得跌在地上刹不住，然后换来唐九洲气鼓鼓的脸对着他憋了半天来了句：“看你的理论课去！”  
他记得和邵明明说事情的时候对方提了句，齐思钧最近一直抱着图书馆过日子呢都没空来折腾列队的事情了，想来都在备战理论考。  
“那个没必要，”蒲熠星当时拽着小朋友才好不容易坐起来，“理论考试要是能用几天的临阵磨枪来抢分，那就不是主塔了。”  
显然这位是对理论考充满了自信。  
可无论是自信的蒲熠星还是焦虑的齐思钧，亦或者参加主塔考核的其他人，都没想到，迎来的下一个考核项目居然是沙盘推演，而不是理论考核。  
更没想到的是，沙盘推演这次采取的两两抽签，直接一一对决到最后的冠军。所有参加考核成员统一进入考核区之后，切断所有通讯手段，进入具有精神力抑制效果的特殊精神域中，在得出最后的胜者之前，所有人和外界都无法联系，考核者之间除了沙盘对决期间，其他时候全都必须一个人待着，完全无法交流探讨。  
而这一切，都将采用镜头全公开模式进行直播，让每一个参试者都暴露在所有分哨塔和主塔的变异者面前。  
诚如主塔考核所承诺的，全公开全透明。


	172. 171、考核规则

因为这次的试程选取了公开播放的方式，塔内一度非常混乱，所有人都在谈论这个事情，甚至于连HEE都惊动了。  
“你是说HEE不同意？”  
Etitdy告诉唐九洲这个事情的时候，他正在调试主塔公布的观看频道，大概因为链接的人太多的关系，一时之间信号极其不稳定，一直在掉线。  
“对，”Etitdy坐在一旁也在调试自己的信号，一边说一边笑：“据说直接去找主塔考核组了。”  
“会有用吗？”  
“要是有用的话，”Etitdy抬头，顿了顿才继续：“我们现在应该很容易就能看到频道关闭的消息吧？”  
“也对。”  
主塔考核形式的消息公布的时候，所有参考者都已经正式进入考区。根据以往规则，主塔考核的任何一场考试，除非考核项目内有明确合作关系存在，否则参考成员之间是无法使用任何联络装置的。  
也就是说，现在在考试区等候的这些人，既不知道自己即将面对的是沙盘推演，也不知道整个沙盘考核过程会被公开在所有人面前。  
这简直比公开处刑更可怕。  
如果说这些人里面有HEE安排的什么手段，只怕也要暴露无遗。  
“好了，”Etitdy笑了一声，“看来我们这里交涉失败了。”  
“啊？”唐九洲伸头一看，这人已经连上信号了，“啊！我还没连上。”  
话音刚落，信息网交换成功的信号响起，唐九洲看着自己的个人终端被绑定信号源，然后核实身份信息后被允许进入主塔考核组开放的特殊信号域内。  
“成了诶！”  
他小小喊了一声，又嘀咕着：“突然信号好了。”  
“也不是，”Etitdy指了指信号域的链接人数这里：“你看，是考核组特意扩大了信号域的承载量。”  
简单来说，扩容了，方便更多人看。  
“感觉……”唐九洲琢磨了下主塔这个意思：“HEE的交涉不仅失败还让人家不高兴了吧？”  
本来连不上那看的人大概还少些，如今特意扩容简直是在昭告天下“赶紧都看来热闹”的感觉呢。  
“你要看蒲导吗？”  
唐九洲刚连上，就听一旁的Etitdy问了句。  
小朋友脸上一热，嘴上倒是老实：“对……对啊，你不看吗？”  
“你开着我就不看他这里了，”Etitdy轻笑一声，“我可以开周导的。”  
他直接选择了分屏模式，开了周峻纬的，顺便还打开了郭文韬的考核画面。  
“你看郭导的啊？”  
唐九洲有点意外。  
“都是哨兵，可以比较一下。”Etitdy一贯做事没有偏见，行为非常中正：“而且，你不觉得这样才有意思吗？”  
唐九洲琢磨了一下，他这个有意思应该不是看好对方的意思，而是有点指望着出什么事的意思。但是他很乖巧得没提自己的猜测，反而“哦”了一声，也多开了几个画面，将比较有名的几位向导的画面都调出来，当做参考学习。  
“你这个啊……”  
Etitdy调试好自己这里的分屏画面，一扭头看到唐九洲的分屏忍不住摇了摇头：“你一个页面三分之二是蒲导，剩下三分之一围了一圈放了五六个画面，你看得过来吗？”  
其实他更想问唐九洲你看得清别人吗？  
“没关系，其实还有录屏的。”小朋友一边调整角度一边回应：“开始了开始了！”  
主塔考核组说的公开公正简直比所有人想象中的更彻底，画面中的参考人员刚刚才得知他们这一场要应对的是沙盘考核，而当下所有参考者都守在一个独立的房间内，听完这个消息后每个人的脸上神色各异，有些人显然陷入了慌乱之中。  
唐九洲意识到主塔考核组甚至没有告诉他们整个过程已经处于直播状态下了，以至于很多人甚至都展现出和以往人前不一样的状态。  
小朋友眼睛下意识就盯着蒲熠星看，他想知道对方会有什么反应。很可惜，也不知道是蒲熠星早有预料还是说无论考什么对他而言都没差别，那人听完只是靠着墙打了个哈欠，似乎困得很，除此之外什么反应都没有。  
小朋友还偷空看了眼一旁Etitdy的屏幕，周峻纬听到后也只是笑了一声便没了表示。倒是郭文韬，大概整个消息有些出乎意料让他失了准备，听完后顿时沉了面色，嘴里不知道嘟囔了句什么，显然不像是什么好话。  
好在考核组也没那么闲，说完考核项目之后很快开始公布考核对战方式和流程。  
因为这一次考核是将所有分哨塔成员打乱后统一进行的，所以采取的方式也是最为传统的抽签模式，每个人守候的房间内有一个随机码，抽选后相同随即码的一组便成为对战组，直接通过两个房间内的虚拟投影设置沙盘场景供双方对战，胜利的一方进入下一轮，失败的一方直接淘汰。  
至于积分，则取决于两方面，一则是前进的名次，二则就是沙盘对战过程中的战略战术和精神技能的使用。  
也就是说如果名次不高，但确实战术出众或许也会得到一个不错的积分排名。但根据历届考核的结果来看，实际上战术好的变异者往往也是走到最后的一批人，所以这两条积分规则其实没什么漏洞可以钻，反而是拉大差距的标准限制条件。


	173. 172、沙盘对战

蒲熠星抽签的运气不错没遇到自己人，一开始上来的那位是很面生，唐九洲看了眼这个人的对外公开资料，是一个没听说过的地方的分哨塔的向导，看起来文质彬彬的，当两个人房间投影被递送到同一个考场空间的时候，那人还颇有风度的行了礼。姿态端庄地衬得有些忙乱回礼的蒲熠星看起来颇有几分滑稽。  
唐九洲忍不住笑了一声，一旁的Etitdy探头过来看了眼，没赶上之前的镜头，有些好奇：“怎么？很弱吗？”  
他顺着唐九洲打开的资料看了下：“挺强啊，看你一点都不担心。”  
“阿蒲不会这么弱的。”  
唐九洲简直比蒲熠星更有自信。  
果然，抽签打招呼的形式过去之后，一旦进入正式的沙盘对战，蒲熠星的状态就显得非常另类了。  
与他对战的那位向导，从画面上就看得出全神贯注，一开始就将精神域完全投注到沙盘上，布阵列队完全是一派教科书风格。  
“这个挺厉害啊，”Etitdy看完自己这里的画面还时不时抽空看一眼蒲熠星的，看到对方的排阵忍不住感慨了一句：“蒲导有什么对策吗？”  
“这个，不用吧？”  
唐九洲想了想自己之前和蒲熠星试手的时候用过的击中阵法，都是没几下就被打乱了。蒲熠星从来不讲究书上的应用，每次都有点出其不意，让人不知道从哪里就突然溃败了。  
果然，对面罗列干净正等着蒲熠星列队呢，结果这人突然从后方来了一支奇袭，直接放开前方空门。对阵的向导为了避免被攻击追尾，只好加快了进攻的速度，谁知道前面基本没有守卫，长驱直入之后猛然间周围地形一变，直接被包抄在峡谷之内。原本用精神域隐藏起来的列队直接从两翼覆盖，协同后方形成追赶包抄姿态，前方直接设置地形陷阱，几乎是轻而易举就拿下了一盘。  
“诶呀这可太轻松了，”唐九洲都不知道吃了这亏多少次了，对于这个结果一点都不意外，他尤有余裕地扫了一眼周围的几个画面，大部分人都还处于列队后首次短兵阶段，根本还没打成大场面。  
他甚至抽空还仔细看了一眼Etitdy那边几个画面，拿出他不多但有效的经验判断了一下：“周导挺强势啊，这样中路直切等于把对方的阵型都打散了然后再追击。稍微有点损失但是会很快就赢。”  
然后顺势扫向下方：“这个……郭导打得也太保守了……嗯……”  
Etitdy觉得他这个“嗯”很有深意，抬眼看着他显然在等后文。  
唐九洲撇了撇嘴：“可能不太顺利。”  
Etitdy耸耸肩，他看法和唐九洲差不多，但也不好这么早下判断。只不过他们两人说话的档口，蒲熠星那边第二局已经进入尾声了。  
“啊！错过了！”唐九洲叹了口气：“阿蒲下手太快了！”  
一点铺垫都没有，总是用最快也最诡异的方法来破局，显然是稍不留声就错过了精彩画面。  
“蒲导真厉害。”Etitdy由衷感慨了一句，毕竟在他看来，蒲熠星的布局也实在很难应对，因为不按套路来。  
蒲熠星这边结束得太快，三局两胜被他直接刷成了2:0。对面的向导仿佛是用尽了浑身力气才维持住了最基本的礼仪状态，面色苍白神情恍惚得成为了第一轮淘汰者。  
唐九洲扫了眼下方的几个画面，感觉没啥精彩的，又凑到Etitdy那边去看周峻纬的对战。那人列阵风格和日常行为简直南辕北辙，下手特别狠，出击干脆利落，每每都奔着人要害去，两场对决也是非常快就拿到了胜利，直接将对方淘汰出局。  
至于郭文韬那边，两个教科书推阵看得观众都要睡着了，唐九洲眼看着他的对阵直播的观看人数一直在下降，自己也打了个哈欠决定还是去看阿蒲在干嘛。  
结果镜头一转回去，这人已经靠着墙睡着了。  
“啊……这也太不专心了……”  
说是这么说，唐九洲的语气可没半分责怪的意思，反而还听得出点得意。  
第一轮对决的结果陆陆续续出来，等淘汰完一半参试者，已经够蒲熠星打完瞌睡，又在那里发呆了。好在很快就有第二次抽签的结果了。  
依旧是不认识的人，以及，依旧是超快解决的2:0战局。  
唐九洲看着一面倒的战况甚至都有些倦了，两场对决看完甚至没看到蒲熠星动用他没见识过的布局，整个过程异常简练，以至于积分都刷在了“快速取胜”上，战术点上都没积累多少。  
唐九洲原本还挺关注他这里的，结果看了几轮都是速战速决然后靠着墙打盹，都免不得感染了点他的无精打采，托这个下巴在几个画面里扫来扫去，愣是没看出什么精彩的过程来。


	174. 173、结局

沙盘对战的第二轮显然比第一轮耗时更长，经历过前一轮的筛选，剩下的参赛者无论是心理素质还是列阵对战手段都比之前来的顺畅不少。自然，更少人贪快求速，基本都走一个稳扎稳打的套路，毕竟每一个操作行为都涉及到考核项目的评分点，谁也不想和自己的积分过不去。  
于是在这种情况下，蒲熠星的行为就显得特别突出了。  
唐九洲眼看着他视频画面里观看的人从多到少然后猛然间增加，忍不住好奇心翻了翻塔的交流区平台，果不其然，大片大片的人都在讨论蒲熠星这个不按套路出牌的风格，甚至于骂得比夸的更多：主要因为看不懂。  
唐九洲翻了翻就默默退出了，大概因为之前一番风口浪尖的经历已经让他有了足够的沉静，亦或者讨论的内容其实也大多是实话，唐九洲不仅连脾气都没有，甚至觉得有点好笑。  
当别人都严阵以待的时候，有个过分轻松的人，确实比较招仇恨。  
只不过越是往后，对战就越发残酷起来。  
即便隔着屏幕感受不到考核区内真正精神域之间的对决，只是看沙盘上的战略方式都体会到，能战斗到第三轮的人没有一个真正简单的。  
几乎是从第三轮开始，所有人的积分点都开始以一种比较平均稳定的方式增加，几乎没有某一项特别突出或者某一项特别弱势的参考指标，毕竟沙盘和实战之间虽有区别但也基本可以暴露一个参试者的综合素质，而一个有明显短板的变异者是根本不可能有进入主塔考核的资格的。  
“蒲导这边怎么样？”  
Etitdy那边两个战局画面都有点胶着，他还开了几个排名看靠前的哨兵的直播画面，基本情况都差不多。所以还有心思分神来看唐九洲这边的。  
“还行吧，”唐九洲已经整个人都陷在沙发里了，他盘着腿，调高了投屏画面仰着脖子看：“阿蒲一直在等对方出招，感觉快结束了。”  
毕竟沙盘要模拟实战，不可能给很多思考时间，如果超过限度会被当做是放弃一轮出手权。  
蒲熠星的对手一开始没适应他的节奏，就这么被坑了两回合，直接错失了先手优势又暴露了布阵缺陷，已经是无力回天了。  
“蒲导下手还是这么快啊……”Etitdy总觉得怎么这个风格有点眼熟好像并不像蒲熠星的状态：“总觉得和蒲导日常风格不太一样。”  
“是不太一样，”唐九洲直接肯定了，“因为太简单了吧，有套路的打法阿蒲好像点都不放在心上。”  
简单来说就是那些书本上的东西，套路化的风格，都不是蒲熠星的对手。  
除非能出奇制胜。  
然而出奇制胜还没出现，出人意料的事情倒是先来了。  
郭文韬在第三轮的时候被直接淘汰了。  
输在了一个名不见经传的新人哨兵手上。  
唐九洲好奇之下点看了那个人的介绍面板，寥寥数语只说了这个人来自一个非常遥远的分哨塔，其他出生或者圣所资料一概留空。  
感觉很眼熟的风格。  
唐九洲正在想哪里看到过，就听一旁的Etitdy笑了一声。  
“你认识？”  
“算是老乡吧。”Etitdy指着他的分哨塔介绍道：“是靠近我家乡的一个小塔，当时我也想去，不过那时候的塔没有收留我的能力。”  
战斗系统不匹配，所以让Etitdy有了往更远处走得机会。但显然，那时候不成气候的分哨塔现在已经有了自己的成熟的培养体系。  
“很厉害啊。”唐九洲感慨了一句。  
“大概因为穷山恶水容易出悍民吧。”  
Etitdy说了句奇怪的谚语，唐九洲理解了半天才反应过来是说他们生活的环境造就了性情中的杀伐果断。  
“虽然精神力等级不是很高，”Etitdy看了眼那人的资料，语气中带着隐晦的得意：“但战斗技能还不错。”  
比起那些只会耍嘴皮子套书袋的人可是强太多了。  
对比起郭文韬的爆冷淘汰，齐思钧在第四轮淘汰的时候就不那么令人意外了。抽签轮到的一个是哨兵，战斗力和精神力都比他高出不少，看得出实战经验也是非常丰富，手段狠厉、行事利落，齐思钧几乎没有还手之力，每一盘都在短时间落败下来。  
第五轮开始参试者人数已经少得可怜，蒲熠星依旧没抽到自己人，一路打下来几乎没什么压力。结果第六轮的时候大概好运气用完了，直接对上了周峻纬，这一盘杀得天昏地暗，彼此都是熟悉的人，无论是风格还是布阵或者是精神力对战的方式，局面一度非常胶着，最后蒲熠星仗着第三盘多了几分积分点险胜。  
周峻纬的淘汰让人觉得十分可惜，而蒲熠星最终决胜局的那位又实在有些不够看，反而没前面的那一场来得精彩。陪着这人试探了几回合，蒲熠星大概失了兴趣，直接又兵行险招，放弃了一小支前探队，布了个陷阱直接打了个埋伏战，算是奠定了自己第一的排名。


	175. 174、积分排名

这一次的沙盘考核之后，大部分人排名几乎都没怎么变化，唐九洲特意看了下蒲熠星的积分情况，发现这人虽然拿了第一但居然没有拉开很大距离，分析下来最大的问题就在于他沙盘对战速度太快了，很多战略点数根本拿不到，从观看角度来说只能拿大局分，细节分一个都没找回。  
唐九洲对这个结果简直有点无语，虽然知道蒲熠星还看不到终端信息，但他还是发了一连串的问题过去，归根结底就是一句话，一个沙盘考试而已你那么赶时间干嘛？  
唐九洲发完又去和Etitdy一起研究其他人的排名，那个赢了郭文韬的哨兵在倒数第二轮次的时候输了，但总排名并没有跌落反而上升了好几名。那位和蒲熠星争夺最后胜利名次的，虽然没有获得最后的胜利，但沙盘考核的积分总和反而高于蒲熠星，在总排名上上升了两位。  
“哦……我知道了，”唐九洲手指顺着名单一路往下：“郭文韬跌了好多名呢，小齐也跌了几名。”  
所以原本在他们之后顺位的人只要这次发挥还可以，基本都上升了序位。  
“什么？”  
唐九洲还在琢磨这个排名，刚想看周峻纬现在总积分情况，就看到个人终端上跳出了蒲熠星的回复：“你怎么知道？”  
什么怎么知道？  
唐九洲正想说我都看到了怎么会不知道，转念一想才意识到，公开考核过程是在这群参试者进入考核区域后公布的规则，蒲熠星是真不知道他们刚才考核的过程都被人全程参观顺便连积分都公布了。  
“阿蒲，”唐九洲干脆给他发了个视频连线，不多时那头就接上了，“你们结束了吗？”  
“嗯，在等排名。”  
蒲熠星靠在墙上，看得出来还是在刚才考试的房间里，背景一片空白，他一眼扫过来，原本懒洋洋的神色顿时就萎了下去，显出几分不高兴来：“你们这是在哪里啊？”  
“啊？”唐九洲扭头看了眼坐在自己身边的Etitdy，有点莫名其妙：“宿舍啊。”  
“哦……”  
蒲熠星拉长了语气，怎么听都有点不高兴。  
Etitdy带着几分微妙的笑意和尴尬对着蒲熠星打了个招呼，顺便祝贺他积分第一。  
“怎么我都不知道呢，你们已经看到了吗？”  
“嗯，你是不知道，”唐九洲笑得有些得意：“我可是看完了全程直播呢。”  
“直播？”蒲熠星略一沉吟便明白过来：“他们把我们考试过程公开了？”  
“对，你也太快了吧。”  
“啧……这叫速战速决。”  
唐九洲说完没觉得什么，被蒲熠星一纠正才意识这人的歧义在哪里。差点习惯性作势要打，结果一想这人还在视频另一头，手抬了抬又放下了，摒着面部表情，对他说：“严肃点啊。”  
“好好好，”蒲熠星又靠回墙壁，问他：“排名也公开了？”  
“嗯，还公开了你们的积分，应该已经能看了。”  
蒲熠星听他说完才点开了主塔考核的公布页面，果然，所有人的积分和累积点已经更新，几乎是做到了最详细的公布。至于唐九洲说的沙盘对战的直播，也变成了视频记录，和之前的实战考核记录一样，锁定在每个参试者的档案内。  
“嗯？”他挑了挑眉，没说话，又很快将档案关上了。  
“看来下一场理论考很快就会展开的，”蒲熠星撑着墙壁坐直了，晃了晃脑袋：“否则这个公开规则就没什么意义了。”  
“会被人钻空子吗？”  
唐九洲正想问为什么，就听对面说了句：“我这里可以离开了，等下过来。”  
蒲熠星对他挥了挥手，看着小朋友点点头关了画面，才关闭自己这头的通讯连接。  
关了他整整两天的房间终于从光滑的墙壁上打开一扇门来，走出去的蒲熠星忽然就觉得有点饿了。  
他慢吞吞拖着步子去了一趟食堂，结果发现和他感受差不多的人显然不少，一个个都比他更快的占据了位置，搞得他忽然又有些失了食欲。  
蒲熠星想起来刚才跟唐九洲说等下过来的时候也没提到底是去哪里，也不知道这孩子能不能明白，他一边犹豫着要不要再发个信息，一边又有些抗拒地想着他宿舍还有人呢就算了吧。  
结果等他回到自己宿舍房间，就看到唐九洲已经缩在他的沙发里翻看理论资料了，见到他还抱怨了一句：“你怎么这么慢啊？”  
“我去了下食堂，”蒲熠星回了句，“等很久了？”  
“也没有啦，”唐九洲盘腿坐在沙发上看着他：“那你吃完了吗？”  
“没，人太多了。”  
蒲熠星正想随便去弄点吃的，就看到小朋友笑嘻嘻的对着他：“那我给你买了。”  
唐九洲满脸写着“快表扬我”，惹得蒲熠星忍不住有点想笑：“辛苦辛苦，真是贴心。”  
打包带来的东西也是食堂的，只不过恰好都是蒲熠星喜欢的口味，顺便还给他带了杯咖啡，唐九洲问他：“你是睡不醒吗？”  
“那个房间有点抑制精神力，久了就觉得困。”  
蒲熠星与他一同瘫坐在沙发里，一边吃东西一边与他说话。  
“你是不是精神力有问题了啊？”  
虽然蒲熠星避重就轻，但是唐九洲依旧敏锐地意识到了问题所在。


	176. 175、筹备理论考

蒲熠星连神色都没有半分变化，维持着他慢条斯理的口气，吃完了手上的东西，才回了句：“没什么问题。”  
一扭头看到唐九洲依旧盯着他看，才换了个口气：“很正常，就是困了。”  
可惜唐九洲现在有点不吃他这套，小朋友一个出其不意直接一手按在他脑门上。蒲熠星怕他从沙发上跌下去，伸手扶了一把，便错过了抵抗他精神链接的机会。  
真的是教会徒弟饿死师傅。  
自从唐九洲熟练掌握单向精神链接之后，基本都不用管他意愿，在有精神锚点的基础上，很容易就能查探他精神图景的状态。  
“好像是还行，”唐九洲怕蒲熠星强行断开链接，就干脆整个人趴他身上，在他精神图景内查看了一番，“你别是瞒着我什么吧？”  
只不过这人的精神力控制超过自己太多，小朋友并不太相信自己所看到的。  
蒲熠星没回答，只是放开了精神图景的控制，由得他去折腾。唐九洲想到自己刚掌握的那种细微勘察控制能力，借用自己精神图景里锚点的共振波频，调用极微弱精神力在他的精神图景中展开共振，利用反馈回来的精神波频情况，确定真的没什么问题。  
“你这个哪学来的？”  
蒲熠星等他坐回沙发上，整个人往后一趟，懒洋洋地问他：“精神力共振？”  
“我自己发现的。”  
唐九洲看他是真的有点困，干脆拖了一个懒人沙发过来窝在另一头，把大沙发让给他躺下，自己开始嘀嘀咕咕说在飓风丘陵地的事情。顺便还展示了一下怎么利用精神力隔绝自己和外界的环境，利用空气风切来隐藏自己。  
蒲熠星看着忍不住又是好一阵夸，等夸完了才给他说了几个可以调整加强的地方。  
唐九洲一边听，一边看他模样，问他：“阿蒲你要睡一会儿吗？为什么这么困啊。”  
他明明觉得蒲熠星精神图景很正常，精神锚点的共振反馈也很正常，但蒲熠星看起来始终仿佛精神力大量消耗的样子。  
“因为我就是精神力大量消耗啊，”蒲熠星朝他眨了眨眼睛，“这是真消耗。”  
唐九洲猛然想起来，HEE在他身上的控制并没有消失，甚至于因为那个精神源的污染的关系，他的精神力就应该处于一种强制被动的消耗状态。  
HEE的目的就是让他无法控制消耗，不得不依赖外界仪器来恢复精神力，如此恶性循环，最终的目的是将他的精神力完全吞噬消耗，或者就是污染为精神源的补充精神力。  
“你这个样子能撑多久啊？”  
“不会太久的，”蒲熠星有一点微妙的预感：“我觉得他们也等不了多久了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为速度加快了，”蒲熠星伸手比划了一下，“之前还小心翼翼的怕发现，现在每天都试图一次性将我精神力消耗尽，仿佛生怕我不发现。”  
“啊？那你打算怎么办啊？”  
就算是假性消耗，蒲熠星也确确实实需要分出一部分精神力去应付这种吞噬行为，一直拖下去可不是长久之计。  
“所以我现在拒绝去做精神梳理，”蒲熠星咧嘴笑了一下，“你负责帮忙解决吧。”  
唐九洲先是一口答应，然后才品出点不对，下意识就伸手打了一下蒲熠星。他力气本身就小，又自己控制着力量打闹着玩，这动作看起来倒是十分像撒娇。  
闹腾了几下小朋友才想起来问他：“那这样你这次考核不是影响很大？”  
“还好，”蒲熠星眯着眼睛半睡半醒：“其实在塔外的时候感觉一般，消耗也还能控制得住，我反而觉得在塔里，就算没有去进行精神梳理，没有被掺入精神源的污染，自己精神力的消耗也在增加。”  
蒲熠星皱了皱眉头，想到了什么：“让我试一下。”  
他一抬手，唐九洲就自己靠了过来，也不问试什么，完全信任的样子。  
蒲熠星心里微动，手贴着他额头，借用唐九洲的精神域去释放自己的精神力，对比了一下自己直接使用精神域时候的消耗。  
“果然，”蒲熠星不等他问，就解释道：“我只要在塔的范畴内使用精神域或者其他动用精神力的事情，精神力消耗会成倍增长。”  
他借用唐九洲的精神域释放精神力的时候却可以维持正常，简单来说，他的精神域在塔的范畴内会被外界吞噬不少精神力。  
“这个精神源的波及范围比我想象得要光很多。”蒲熠星抬手本想把消息发给周峻纬，想了想个人终端并不安全，还是另找时间的好。  
“难怪你考个沙盘都那么累，”唐九洲抱着膝盖坐在靠近他脑袋这头的沙发旁，问他：“回头理论考会不会好一点啊？”  
“难说，”蒲熠星闭着眼睛，由着唐九洲用自己的精神域覆盖整个房间，缓缓调整自己的精神力波频，“我觉得主塔这次考核的方式既然已经公开了，那理论考应该也差不多，所以保密带来的优势就没有了。”  
换而言之，如果有人想做手脚，还是很有机会的。  
“唯一的办法就是尽快开展理论考，缩短可以做手脚的时间。”  
蒲熠星似睡非睡得嘀咕了一句，心里却已经转念过好几种可以作弊的方式了。


	177. 176、理论考

诚如蒲熠星所预测的，理论考的时间非常紧凑，在结束沙盘考核公布最新排名之后大概三小时，主塔考核发布了理论考试的时间，就在一天后。  
和上次不一样，主塔同时公布这次理论考试的方式：精神力链接数据库抽检。  
相当于刚刚经历了两天精神力消耗，完成了沙盘考核的参试者们，又要通过精神力链接去完成理论数据库的考核。  
唐九洲看到这个消息是在蒲熠星的个人终端上，他别着脑袋凑过去看了半天，没理解这个数据库链接是个什么意思。  
“就是直接在精神域中作答，而且需要随时能发现投射到精神域中的问题。”  
“通过系统吗？”唐九洲有点茫然：“这要怎么一次性考核？”  
“主塔据说有个非常高等级的智能数据库，”蒲熠星给他解释道：“考核组应该是借用权限，开启接入端口，直接通过数据库内的信息流进行考核。”  
“这个有什么特殊吗？”  
“两个方向，一个是看精神域的承受力，精神域越广阔精神阈越高，得到的数据流量越大，获得的问题越多，能回答越多得分也越多。”  
蒲熠星给他比划了一下相当于神经网络反应的模拟状态：“另一个方面，则是看在大数据流里处理信息的能力，如何能快速、高效且有序的将极大量的数据信息流梳理然后将考题完成，也是一个很考验精神域控制力。”  
要知道人类即便已经进化出相当强大的精神力，但其大脑本身的认知能力、储存能力、信息处理能力并没有得到充足完善的开发，在现在的测试评估体系内，人类变异者大脑依旧具有强大的进化潜能。  
这一方面证实了变异者之间为何会存在极大的精神力差距，也证明了变异者和普通人之间并非完全不存在转换渠道。  
而正因为大脑存在信息处理的极限情况，变异者之间因为精神力差距对于数据流的处理也存在极大的差异。但无论如何，在主塔最大数据库的信息流冲击下，能保持完整的自我意识和信息处理能力已经是精神力强大的体现了。  
“但这样要怎么能体现公开公平啊？”唐九洲琢磨了一下：“没法像上次那样展示谁都看得明白的局面啊。”  
“估计最后会公开每个人承受的数据量和完成的题库量吧。”  
蒲熠星只能大概猜测一下，毕竟这个考核方式以前也没见识过，确实比较新奇。  
“可这么一来，”唐九洲反应过来：“你们这种一直战斗到沙盘考核最后一轮的人，精神力消耗最大啊，在这种信息流里面不是吃亏了吗？”  
沙盘考核淘汰越早的人精神力恢复越快，而对战到最后的蒲熠星确实是消耗最大恢复时间最少，如果按照正常信息流冲击来说，的确是吃亏了。  
“所以沙盘考核的房间对精神力有一个普遍的抑制，”蒲熠星解释道：“虽然确实参加到最后两轮的人精神力恢复地时间短一点，但本质上差距不会拉开太大。”  
其实他还有句实话没说，早早在沙盘考核中淘汰的人，本身精神力或精神域控制能力都不是最突出的，即便恢复到全盛状态，意义也不大。

唐九洲本想再给蒲熠星做一次完整的精神梳理，没想到这人居然拒绝了。以至于小朋友生气了半天，再等想起来不是闹别扭的时候已经到了理论考核的当天了。  
Etitdy看着一边耷拉着脸有些不开心一边又非常紧张等着主塔公布信息的唐九洲，很是不解：“发生什么意外了吗？”  
“啊？没有啊，怎么了？”  
“我看你心神不定的，还以为出事了。”  
“没事啦……”唐九洲拨弄着个人终端的链接节点，岔开话题：“我在想主塔要怎么考理论考。”  
“差不多也该公布了，”Etitdy真当他只是担心蒲熠星的主塔考核情况，低头也调试了一下自己的个人终端：“开始了。”  
唐九洲一看，果然如蒲熠星所介绍的，这次不是公开画面，而是将每个参试者的链接数据信号流直接公开。  
不涉及具体内容，只涉及接受的信息流比特量，处理数据流的速率和最终精神域链接数据流的节点反馈量，每一个量值直接做了数据处理率评估，哪怕看不懂上述链接方式和处理进度，只看评估分数也能大致了解参试者的精神力表现情况。  
至于理论考核的部分，则是将精神域节点内处理完毕的理论试题转化成文字，罗列在参试者信息数据库旁边，通过和沙盘考核一样个人监控视频可以完整调阅，至于答题数量多少，也算一个积点方向。  
“啊，这个好难啊！”  
唐九洲一声哀嚎，虽然听蒲熠星说过，但真正面对主数据库级别的信息流的时候，那种精神力冲击就好比当头一棒，真的会让人一下子承受不住的。


	178. 177、随机性？

“这也太可怕了吧……！”  
唐九洲抱着脑袋直接往后一倒，别说精神域直接接受数据流冲击，他就算模拟一下大数据接入精神域时候需要启用和控制的精神域节点的数量就觉得脑袋要晕了。  
Etitdy在一旁眼疾手快把人接住，深怕他一不小心就把自己给摔下去。  
“好好看数据啊，”Etitdy叹了口气：“你这个样子回头错过精彩的了。”  
“这个能看出什么精彩啊？”唐九洲调出数据页面，“好多好多数字啊，滚动得那么快，我都来不及看。”  
“其实这个精神域对接数据流的技术属于精神力控制比较高级的用法，”Etitdy耐心解释，一边调取自己这里的链接点：“我一直没有看过别人如何进行，大部人据说都是慢慢摸索出来，或者是意外发展出来的能力。”  
他的语气中有一种微妙的向往：“如果现在能把接入的精神力波频图和数据流信息节点变化都给出来，相当于……一堂免费公开课了。”  
简直是机会难得。  
“可没有解释，”唐九洲看着飞快的数据变化：“你要怎么记录呢？”  
“模拟一下吧。”  
Etitdy当然知道光看是没有用的，但他可以记录相关的精神力变动情况，利用自己的精神域模拟这种变化去感受这里面操控方式的细微差别。  
“Etitdy真的好厉害。”  
唐九洲真心实意觉得Etitdy很拼，有一种和他自己不一样的，非常积极向上的驱动力，对比之下倒是让他有点汗颜。  
Etitdy笑着扭头看了他一眼，调侃道：“你可以先记下来，然后回头问蒲导。”  
“啊……阿蒲啊……”唐九洲顿时有点窘迫：“也是哦。”  
或许是因为不好意思，唐九洲一时间就安静了下来。其实Etitdy说的事情，之前蒲熠星也跟他推测过，蒲熠星一开始对理论考方式的推测就包括了精神域链接数据流的方式和统计方式，当时就给唐九洲解释过，这种链接并非单纯的用精神域去承载信息量，因为信息流可以几乎接近于无限大，而一个人的精神力再怎么深厚也是有上限的，所以这种链接模式一般是具有选取性和过滤性的，而过滤方式和选取系数就是一个人精神域控制力以及精神阈值承载上限的体现。  
蒲熠星当时跟他说过怎么查看数据流筛选程度，唐九洲很快就摸到了门道，出于同事间的友情，他顺便还给Etitdy分享了一下自己的判断和看法，当然，没敢说是蒲熠星提前教他的。  
好在Etitdy本就是个通透的人，略一思考就明白过来。  
如此一来，再加上主塔考核几乎是将所有人精神域内熔接到的题目都转换成可视文档，配合参试者的精神域和精神阈值的检测图标，综合起来就是一个参试者观察窗内提供的总的数据清单了。  
和上次不一样，这一次的参试者参数值表单几乎是可以同时打开七八个，只要你看的过来，基本不存在卡顿问题。  
“你还是只看蒲导的？”  
Etitdy简直不想放过他似的，开口就是调侃，惹得正想把蒲熠星窗口放大只看一个的唐九洲，手一抖，只开了一半，又思前想后地多开了几个观察窗，总算是把Etitdy应付过去了。  
开过玩笑的哨兵也拖了个沙发窝在里头，按照唐九洲刚才说的方式，将几个关注的哨兵的窗口对称打开，作为参考，精神力最强的蒲熠星这次也在他的观察视窗里。  
“诶……这不对啊，”唐九洲看了没多久，就发现了一点异常：“阿蒲这里的试题这么难的吗？”  
“嗯？”  
一直在全神贯注哨兵参试者的Etitdy被他一提醒，分出点眼神去看了一下蒲熠星的参数表，也是吓一跳。  
莫说转换出来的题库数据量大于参试者的平均数值二成以上，那些题目刁钻的程度也令人瞠目结舌。  
“这也……太难了……”  
即便一直觉得自己属于读书很不错的Etitdy，看着蒲熠星抽选到的题目也陷入自我怀疑中：“蒲导是背过题库吗？”  
“……可……可能吧……”唐九洲也有点不确定：“他一般不会做没准备的事情。”  
Etitdy心道这可不是一般的准备啊，正常考核也考不到这么偏门的题目啊。  
“其他人什么情况？”  
发现Etitdy也十分意外，唐九洲这才分心去看了一下别人：“咦？正常题目是这样的吗？”  
无论是周峻纬还是齐思钧或者是其他分哨塔的一些参试者，转换出来的题目类型都在A级题库范畴内，没那么惊人。  
“题库是随机的吗？”  
唐九洲实在有点忍不住。  
“根据主塔公布的考核方式，题库是随机的，”Etitdy又读了一遍主塔考核方式的说明材料：“而且说清楚为了公平已经将所有题目限制在A级题库范畴内了。”  
“但……阿蒲这个显然已经不是了啊……”  
唐九洲有些担忧，甚至看起来比蒲熠星还焦虑。  
“啊！对了！”  
他似乎想到了什么，直接将Etitdy的投屏拉扯过来，果然看到了郭文韬的参数表窗口。唐九洲手指飞快点开这人的题库，一目十行扫了下去，面色渐渐凝重起来：“果然……”  
果然还是被找到了作弊的方式啊。  
“什么果然？”Etitdy有些莫名，下意识顺着唐九洲的目光看过去，神色也变得有些严肃：“郭导的题目，太简单了吧？”  
如果但看似乎还行，但综合所有题目的数量和考题性质来看，和其他人就有很明显的差距。  
“这个……顶多C级题库吧？”  
如果说主塔数据库无法做手脚，那这种异乎寻常的差异，又是为什么呢？  
“不仅如此，”唐九洲手指在Etitdy的投屏上滑动，将郭文韬的精神力监测参数调出：“郭文韬的精神力快不行了。”  
一直在变动的精神力波频数值如今正在以一种匪夷所思的速度变化着，其中阈值落差大到让人忍不住要怀疑监测设备出错了。


	179. 178、暴露本质

“什么？”Etitdy一时间无法理解唐九洲的意思：“什么叫精神力快不行了？”  
这句话每个字的意思他都理解，但连在一起之后那意思就超过了他的理解范畴。  
或者说，Etitdy根本不敢相信那句话的真实意思。  
“就是精神力不行了。”  
唐九洲重复了一遍，再一扭头看到Etitdy几乎惊呆的表情，才想起来对方是不知道HEE的那些实验以及那些精神力污染的事情的。  
但这个事情，并不可以由他说出口，唐九洲顿时觉得有些头大，因为这也不应该是他的身份可以知道的事情。他当然可以相信Etitdy，但一个人一旦知道了一些不应该知道的事情，多多少少会暴露出一些马脚来。他这里因为有蒲熠星和周峻纬兜着，加上齐思钧和郭文韬这边对这个事情多少有点心虚，就不会因为这种事情来算计他。  
但Etitdy不一样。  
唐九洲紧紧抿着嘴，就在Etitdy以为他不会说的时候，他开口了：“这个事情，比较复杂，不能告诉你。”  
Etitdy略笑了笑，这确实是唐九洲的风格，虽然不能说，但会坦言相告。  
“但是我可以跟你说，郭文韬的精神力快不行了，”唐九洲很认真的将郭文韬的参数图表放大，又从自己这里调取了周峻纬的精神力图表，“一样都是哨兵，这两人都属于攻击性比较强的。”  
至少对外宣传的时候，这两位都是在战斗力方面做了放大宣传，各项指数也都故意搞的相似，现在拿过来做对比倒是成了最好的素材。  
“你看，即便是精神力承受达到上限，也不会产生异常波动，”唐九洲为了确保蒲熠星的精神力一直在可控范围内，在精神力方面也投入了大量的精力去研究，现在说起来头头是道：“一方面主塔这里只是考核并不是要坑人，所以通过高智能数据库的接入，其实也等于是对每个人的精神力进行了一定的监控管理，如果发现确实达到精神力临界点了，主塔的数据库对他的数据流会有一个控制，确保在可控范围内。”  
唐九洲之前看好几个人的信息流数值一直维持在一个稳定的比特数的时候就发现了，主塔考核并没有恶意，所有的信息流都在可控状态下，并不会真正因为数据量负载超荷而让参试者承受精神力攻击。  
为了证明自己的说辞，唐九洲将那几个人的数据调出来给Etitdy做了对比，然后才继续道：“然后如果说因为精神域的使用让精神力消耗过大，那么主要会体现在精神力的阈值降低。”  
他说着，又将周峻纬的精神阈值检测数据拿出来：“你看，这种下降，一般来说是稳定、缓慢，即便有波动，也是小幅度变化。”  
说到这里，他又调出蒲熠星的精神阈值：“像阿蒲这种精神力很强的人，他的阈值波动数值是非常小的，基本维持在个位数的落差范围内，而峻纬这里应该是消耗有点快了，但你看他的波动值也在个位数范畴，但总体有一个稳定下降，所以也是正常的。”  
Etitdy点点头，表示道理都懂。  
“所以你看，”唐九洲又将郭文韬的数据表拉出来，“你发现问题了吗？”  
“波动范围特别大？”Etitdy一开始就觉得这个阈值波动有点过分了。  
“不仅如此，”唐九洲一脸严肃的点点头，然后又说：“你看他的精神力节点的监测数据，跌跌涨涨的都没有一个稳定性。”  
精神力节点负责将信息流分类规整然后从中获取答题数据，再由数据库平台转译为可视化答题结果，一个人的精神域如果消耗过大，精神力节点下降是正常的，但如果增增减减没个稳定，那就很可疑了，至少证明，精神域的稳定性和控制力非常差。  
而这一切都不应该是一个顶级哨兵会出现的情况。  
除非他的精神力有问题。  
“会不会是一开始接受数据过多了，消耗太大，然后一边恢复一边改进？”  
Etitdy想到几种可能，但分析下来也只有控制者自己改变才符合这种情况。  
“那就奇怪了，”唐九洲耸耸肩，不反驳他的这种说法：“如果真的如你所说，那至少说明：第一郭文韬精神力控制能力很差，第二他对自己的精神域承载没有一个合格的预判。”  
唐九洲将投屏页面都推了回去，又继续调回蒲熠星的界面，嗤笑一声：“连基本控制力都做不好的哨兵，居然一直排在第一位，不是很奇怪吗？”  
他说完还顺手翻了翻蒲熠星的答题记录：“再说了，如果这个数据库真的是根据精神力强度随即分配答题，那对比阿蒲这里魔鬼级题目，他的题目也太简单了吧。”  
小朋友似乎有点不屑：“这种题目倒是能答出不少，但综合积分判断是不是高可就不好说了。如果答题难度系数不考虑进去的话，那就……嗯……”  
考虑到Etitdy的承受力，唐九洲没说完，只是心里嘀咕着，那估计就是作弊了，也不知道主塔会不会发现。


	180. 179、综合评分

或许是因为主塔数据库的信息流数量实在太大，导致大部分参试者都没有熬过多久就已经出现精神力跟不上的情况，这些人的数据信息量渐渐减少，然后逐步削弱到普通信息量，题库转换速度也直线下降，可见很快就要结束整个答题过程。  
而对比跟不上信息流数据的这些正常普通参试者，还顶在答题数据量前端的这些人就变得很引人注目了，他们的数据被无数人翻阅的同时，他们的答题类型也被人转发到讨论区开始进行分析讨论。  
所有人都好奇，撇开信息流的数据处理量，单纯从题库内容上来看，这些题目的难易程度也不一样，如果题目没有难度系数来做纠正，这算不算不公平？  
同样的，因为坚持到最后的人越来越少，观看的人需要处理的数据量也直线下降，开始有人发现了个人参数指数的差别。  
每一个变异者在精神力控制方面都有自己的看法，但无论是高是低，是好是坏，所有人都知道精神力的稳定性和控制力是决定一个人精神力评估系数的两大关键因素，也因此，即便看不懂别的数据流处理节点的分析数值，但精神力控制的数据一直都是大家关注的重点。  
有人开始吐槽了：“蒲熠星这个题目是太难了吧？”  
“何止是难，我简直连题目都看不懂。”  
讨论区的回复引起一片共鸣，还有人在底下说：“别说看懂了，你想想这个都是直接用信息流来回答的，换做我大概都不能分辨出这是有效数据还是无效数据了。”  
简单来说，连题目是什么都辨别不出来，自然就别指望答题了。  
“应该说不愧是精神力最强的向导吗？遇到的题库也会最难。”  
“要是这么个说法，郭导那题目可就太简单了吧？最强哨兵就这个等级？”  
“提醒我，郭文韬不仅题目简单，我看了看，他的数据也很‘神奇’呢。”  
终于有人将尚且还在坚持答题的参试者们的数据统一记录后贴出来了，那个人似乎也很擅长做分析，在主塔考核的讨论区直接开了一个分析贴，吐槽到：“这个人据说是最强哨兵？我看有点水吧。”  
“分哨塔的哨兵你指望什么呀？”  
一开始有人不以为然，毕竟分哨塔和主塔不同，每个塔的实力完全是看这个分哨塔的管理者的能力，有些分哨塔强大到可以和主塔媲美，有些则孱弱到岌岌可危。这些情况并非秘密，而每个分哨塔无论强弱都可以选人参加主塔考核，所以每次考核的时候，都是暴露不同分哨塔之间差距的最好案例。  
但郭文韬显然让人意外了。  
有人顺着主塔参试者的信息挖掘出了他过往的一些成绩来证明这人并非是所谓的不入流的分哨塔的主力，而是某种意义上真强大的哨兵。  
然而这等于更快地将郭文韬的精神力异常暴露在放大镜之下，让所有人都看得更清晰。  
“不对，这个精神力显然是临近崩溃了，如果撑不住就应该早点结束。”  
观察到现在大部分人都知道，主塔的信息流会随着精神力衰减而减弱，并不会真正损害到参试者的精神力。  
“可他这个精神力不稳定性似乎已经持续了很长时间了，不太正常。”  
按照正常人的情况，在精神力出现不稳定的时候就应该是精神力承载是信息流下降的开始，而对照郭文韬的信息流数据会发现，这人不仅没有下降，反而随着精神力的波动系数越大，处置的信息流数据量也更大，就好像有一部分力量给他抵消了精神力的冲击让他可以持续坚持下去。  
讨论区有人问这是什么原理？  
但很显然，没有人可以回答。  
其实唐九洲也在思考这个问题，他本以为随着信息流数据处理量的急速增长，郭文韬应该是坚持不了多久的，却没想到这个人虽然一直处于一种岌岌可危的态势却也始终保持在答题的前位。  
唐九洲数了数，只是论答题数量的话，他已经超过蒲熠星了。  
“蒲导好像要结束了，”Etitdy在一旁突然说话，打断了唐九洲的思路，“看来是快坚持不住了。”  
唐九洲快速浏览了一遍蒲熠星最后一段的精神力波动和答题数量，果然如Etitdy所言，快要到结束的阶段了。  
精神力明显下降，精神节点的数量开始减少，信息流比特值快速降低，答题数也随之减少。唐九洲看了看他之前的数据处理量，点了点头：“阿蒲差不多了，再多也会影响他的精神力了。”  
每个人都清楚自己的极限所在，所以更衬得郭文韬的数据异乎寻常。  
“周导呢？”  
唐九洲因为一直在关注数据对比，没注意周峻纬这里的参数，他问了问Etitdy，才知道周峻纬在刚才也差不多开始进入了尾声。  
小朋友顺手将周峻纬的数据调出，果不其然，没多久，他和蒲熠星就前后结束了自己的答题。  
如今剩下的只有郭文韬了。  
当所有人的目光都集中在他的数据上的时候，郭文韬突然以一种诡异而出人意料的方式，直接中断了自己的答题过程。  
没有任何过度，直接在精神力波动峰值的时候暂停了自己的答题。  
就仿佛知道自己的成绩一般，堪堪卡着系统给出的综合评分，恰好高出所有人的答题总数，拿了个第一。


	181. 180、难度校正系数

“这个评分……”唐九洲斟酌着用词：“算最终结分吗？”  
“算吧？”Etitdy知道他的意思，也有点不确定：“上次好像就根据直接结分计入最终积分的。”  
“……”  
唐九洲心里回道“我知道啊”，可嘴上怎么都说不出。他面上控制不住地耷拉着，嘴微微张着似乎想说什么却又说不出来。他看了会儿Etitdy，最终还是转过头去盯着自己的投屏看起来。  
蒲熠星没有拿到第一简直是出乎他意料之外，更重要的是，从考核开始的评估到最终结果，蒲熠星的表现都是符合常态的，甚至可以说已经发挥得很好了。总不见得要求他每一次都发挥超常，用尽全力去碾压别人。  
毕竟这也不是蒲熠星的性格。  
唐九洲觉得不能接受的这个号称公平公开的考核最终混入了“暗箱操作”。即便不知道是怎么发生怎么控制的，但从结果来看，已经很多人都能分辨出第一名这个成绩里面的猫腻了。  
题库难度系数截然不同，题量数据确实大，但总体答题难度系数偏低的情况下，唯有用大题量才能凑出一个高积分。  
只不过多多少少有点不服气而已。  
甚至感到委屈。  
唐九洲都不知道自己这个心态是怎么回事，要说不服也好质疑也好，其实只有参加主塔考核的人才有资格，但他知道蒲熠星既不会去质疑，也不会表达不服，哪怕他知道里面有猫腻，甚至看穿了作弊手法，他都不会提出什么驳斥的意见。  
或许在他看来，最终赢得的结果即便是通过了不光彩的手段，但只要被外界认可了，那就算过了。  
虽然他永远不会去这么做。  
所以唐九洲才觉得格外的愤愤不平。  
“或许，最终不一定这么计分呢，”Etitdy见他神色不愉，开口安慰道：“毕竟最终结果还没公开，考核组应该也有一个审核过程吧？”  
即便说的没什么底气，但好歹也给了唐九洲一点希望。  
“对，还没公开呢。”他吐了一口气：“再说阿蒲也不是很低。”  
恰好一点超过一点点罢了，按照上一场沙盘的成绩，郭文韬这个总积分能到什么程度也很难说。  
唐九洲心里大概清算来一下蒲熠星现在的积分排名，稍微定了定神，才给蒲熠星发去一个消息。  
“结束了。”  
很快对方就回复过来，显然考试区的屏蔽措施已经取消。  
“恭喜啊，你应该是第一名了。”  
主塔考核全部结束，唐九洲觉得如果自己不是计算出了问题，蒲熠星应该就能提前庆祝第一了。  
“已经出分了？”蒲熠星先回了一个意外的表情来。  
隔了一会儿才又发来一条：“看来结果未必的。”  
唐九洲盯着那行字看了半天，在输入框里点了几下，想发过去，又犹豫着一个字一个字的删掉了。  
其实从恢复信号开始，自己这里得到的消息和蒲熠星那边能看到的消息就是对等的，既然如此，自己能想到的事情，那边也能想到。  
无论是安慰或者是不平，其实都没必要说，因为很多时候，蒲熠星根本不在乎。  
唐九洲顿时有点泄气。他往后一靠，觉得自己生气得很无用，除了让自己不开心，似乎一点忙都帮不上。  
“怎么了？”  
一旁的Etitdy看他神色恹恹，问道：“积分确定了？”  
Etitdy也算过，他觉得无论是蒲熠星还是周峻纬应该都能超过郭文韬，所以即便理论靠这两位都没有拿到第一名，总积分排名上应该问题也不大，所以Etitdy反而心态很稳。  
“没有。”  
唐九洲摇摇头。  
“哦……”Etitdy盯着他看了会儿，“蒲导知道了？”  
“嗯……应该吧，”唐九洲垂着头：“反正他们那边已经结束了。”  
所以就是联系上了呗？  
Etitdy心里笑了一声，觉得唐九洲果然还是小孩子心态。他想了想，问他：“你要过去吗？”  
“啊？”  
小朋友反应慢了一拍，然后才明白过来Etitdy的意思：“我没有一定要过去啊。”  
总觉得这个解释哪里不太对，但一时间又找不到更好的话，唐九洲有点急了。  
“嗯，我知道，”Etitdy放缓了语速也不戳穿他，只是问道：“你不去看看蒲导状态吗？他们考完应该很累吧。”  
得了台阶的唐九洲这才想起来，理论考的信息流冲击对蒲熠星的精神力应该也有不小影响，确实应该去看看。

目送着唐九洲离开，Etitdy考虑了会儿才给周峻纬发了一个庆贺的消息过去。  
“套路啊，”那边先是谢了一声，末了才给他答案：“可能会有校正调整的。”  
而另一头，唐九洲从蒲熠星这里也得到了相同的消息：最终积分排名要引入难度校准系数，来平衡最终系数积分点。


	182. 181、补充精神源

“这是因为发现作弊了吗？”  
唐九洲已经有点习惯在蒲熠星这里蹭饭了，虽然手艺实在不怎么，但比起自己什么都不会做已经好很多了。  
小朋友一边吃着卖相普通的饭菜，一边含糊不清的问着，完全忘了吃饭时候不该说话。  
“倒也不是这么说。”蒲熠星根本没想过要纠正他，反而端着个碗，停了筷子，想了想才解释道：“从数据库角度来说是肯定不可能被作弊的。”  
“哦……”  
唐九洲咬着筷子大概明白了：“那就是人作弊了。”  
“或者说走了捷径。”  
蒲熠星不太走心地纠正了他一下，继续完成填肚子大业。  
“什么捷径啊？”  
唐九洲被他吊起胃口，连吃饭都顾不上了，挤到他身边，拽着那人的袖子不让他好好吃饭：“这不是人都在封闭空间内的吗？这还能作弊？”  
蒲熠星被他拽的没办法，放下碗来，抬手虚虚往上指了下，丢了一个眼神给唐九洲。  
唐九洲愣愣地松开手，盯着天花板看了几眼，有点没想明白。  
蒲熠星点了点他的碗，喊了句：“吃饭。”  
唐九洲只好怪怪得先解决了眼前的饭菜，再眼巴巴看着蒲熠星将东西丢给清理机器人，到底是忍不住，扒拉着一个垫子又凑过去问：“说呗。”  
“应该是借用了那个精神源。”  
“在密闭空间也可以吗？”  
唐九洲记得主塔考核空间内是有系统将外部的任何精神力波段都切断的。  
“这次为了连接主塔数据库的信息流，属于参试者本身的精神力波频是不会被截断的，但是对外通讯联络用的信号和个人终端数据库调取等都会被封禁。”  
蒲熠星倒了杯水，顺便给唐九洲也带了一杯，然后瘫回沙发里，说话懒洋洋的：“那就是说，只要你能保证你的精神力一直维持着输出，那作为测试本体的主塔数据库就会始终记录参试者精神力的变化和使用系数。”  
“意思就是如果郭文韬作弊，那也是因为他的精神力始终维持输出吗？”唐九洲觉得自己似乎忽略了哪里，“不对啊，他的精神力波动很大明显就是已经很难维持稳定了，这个很多人都在说已经不正常了，他怎么还能用精神力作弊啊？”  
“我们考核的地点在哪里？”  
“参试者都在自己所在的分哨塔参加理论考……”唐九洲呐呐地说完：“你们就在塔里啊……”  
“你在塔的范围里，有没有什么特殊的感觉？”蒲熠星意外的没有直说，反而卖起了关子。  
“奇怪的感觉……？”  
唐九洲捧着个杯子歪着脑袋想了半天：“我总觉得进出大门内外就仿佛两个世界，而且进门之后会有一阵子精神力受到压制……”  
“啊！”  
他说到一半，突然反应过来。整个人没忍住猛地站起来，结果把手里的水洒了一身。  
蒲熠星忍着笑拽了毛巾给他擦干净，一边还记得给他解释：“记得那个融合精神源吧？”  
唐九洲乖乖的点头。  
“其实它的辐射范围应该是整个塔。”蒲熠星收拾起手上的东西，看了看唐九洲依旧有点狼狈的衣服，问了句：“要换一身吗？”  
“哦，好啊。”小朋友下意识就点了点头，然后继续之前的话题：“所以他是链接了那个精神源吗？”  
“嗯，我之前有怀疑这个融合精神源为什么还有外放精神力一直维持着，”蒲熠星一边翻衣服一边回答：“一开始我和峻纬都觉得可能是因为这里面的污染精神力需要定期剔除，但又不能完全浪费，所以干脆分割开来做一个开放式精神源用在塔的防御上。”  
“后来发现不是？”  
唐九洲接过蒲熠星递过来的衣服，翻了看了几眼。  
“干净的，只穿过一次。”  
蒲熠星有点尴尬，总觉得有些不好意思。  
“哦……没关系的，”那是一件卫衣是，唐九洲翻了半天其实在找兜帽的位置，“好像有点短。”  
他比蒲熠星高一截，卫衣宽松穿着不显小，但略短了一点，倒也问题不大。  
蒲熠星正想说什么，结果就听着孩子注意力已经从衣服上转移回来：“然后呢？你们发现了什么？”  
“发现了……”蒲熠星顿了顿，才想起之前话说到哪里：“发现那个精神源评估的精神力不高。”  
作为融合精神源的污染部分，精神力不高是理所当然的，但不够高的精神力放在塔里自然是没法做防御了，所以这就解释不通。  
“那？”唐九洲想了想：“给他们做补给？也不对……都污染了，是放门口来个下马威？”  
蒲熠星被他这个说法整笑了：“你这个说法倒是很新潮。”  
对于寻常的变异者来说，一个高高在上的多余的外放精神源，还是个融合后污染的精神源，可不就是给所有塔内变异者，尤其是刚进入塔的变异者们一个精神上的下马威吗？  
让人平白承受多一份的精神威压。  
“哦，不对啊，”唐九洲知道自己猜错也没觉得有什么，依旧追问道：“那是为了什么？”  
他忽然想到蒲熠星刚刚说的个人精神力作弊，一叠声：“哦哦哦哦哦，我知道！是给他们做补充。”  
“对，精神力补充，一个外放的精神源补充。”蒲熠星点点头。  
“可那种污染的也能用吗？”唐九洲皱起了眉头，想象了一下那个画面，总觉得好似自己精神力被污染了似的不适。  
“倒也不是不行，如果不融合到自己的精神力里，”蒲熠星想了想：“或者本来就是同源，那也谈不上污染。”  
唐九洲懂了，是因为早就接受了HEE的精神力融合的实验，他或者说他们的精神力已经和融合精神源属于同源了，不存在排异性。  
所以郭文韬可以在主塔考核的时候动用精神源的力量来补给自己的精神力。  
所以他的精神力波动系数那么大却支撑了那么久。  
所以齐思钧有时候在塔内释放精神域的时候会有一种奇妙的威压，却永远不肯去参加实战式开拓任务。


	183. 182.平衡？

“考核组是发现了吗？”  
唐九洲想到之前蒲熠星说的那个难度校准系数的事情，问道：“那这个结果还作数吗？”  
“发现不发现这个不重要，”蒲熠星说得很慢：“至于结果，从一定程度上来说，他们还是认可的。”  
“为什么？”唐九洲觉得不可思议。  
蒲熠星看了他一眼，觉得果然还是个孩子，心思澄澈才能问出这问题。  
“因为不重要，”蒲熠星瘫在沙发里，用尽可能不太打击人的方式解释着：“任何一个参试者都是在一样的条件下进行考核，如果在这种前提下也能获得外界辅助条件来帮助自己更好的发挥，会被认可为‘合理手段’的。”  
简单来说，考核组把能想到的防止作弊的手段都防住了，在这种情况下依旧能找出漏洞来增加自己优势的人，那这种作弊在这种前提下一定程度会获得“能力认可”的标签，至于这种手段下一次会不会被预防，那又是另一说。  
“哦……”唐九洲明白过来：“这作弊还将就独创性啊，完成独创第一份还能有额外优势呢。”  
他这语气有点嘲讽，但也没了刚才的愤愤不平。年轻的向导想了想，又有了新的疑惑：“那主塔不对这种奇怪的精神源做屏蔽啊、测试啊之类的吗？就放之任之不处理了？”  
“分哨塔那么多事情，主塔又不是不知道。”  
水至清则无鱼，站在高处的哪有彻底干净的？  
何况分哨塔的执掌者想要在主塔出头，必然是免不了拿出一些背后上不得台面但切实能带来好处的东西。  
譬如HEE的精神力源的控制。  
其中差别不过是安全系数能不能控制而已。  
“所以其实……也差不多，”唐九洲也有点泄气了，“这不是没救的嘛……”  
蒲熠星挑挑眉，没搭话，显然是认同了他的说法。  
“那这次结果呢？”  
“应该还是会校准的，”蒲熠星闭了闭眼睛，“主要是为了平衡别的分哨塔。”  
显而易见的，郭文韬这种“外援”措施根基在于塔本身，也可以看做是HEE向主塔展示自己成果的另一种方式。  
这里面的门道他们看得懂，其他参试者也看得懂。而参试者所代表的不仅是自己，更是身后所在的分哨塔。如果说是只是自身能力完成了作弊行为，考核组也许会出于各自喜好或给予偏袒或给予处罚，但至少不会如现在这样轻拿轻放。  
所以，引入难度校准系数不过是给其他的分哨塔一个“说法”而已。

果然如蒲熠星他们所言，第二天的时候，考核组直接公布了理论考核的计分情况，同时公布了题库难度系数，根据题目难度值以A级题库为标准参考系，高难题增加0.1个积分点，低难题相应减少。如此一来，即便每个题目调整系数变化不大，但如果答题总数量值越大，那么增加或减少的积分值便越明显。  
最终呈现的排名结果倒是和所有人之前预期的差不多。  
蒲熠星依旧是稳稳拿了第一，和他搭档的周峻纬在组队排名一样第一名，综合积分略低一点，恰好卡在第三名。  
第二名是另一个分哨塔的成员，唐九洲好奇问了蒲熠星才知道，这个人前几年一直都占据第一位的，今年可谓是预料之中。  
按照蒲熠星的说法，他都以为自己会拿第二，毕竟第二名的这位是一个相当强大的分哨塔的第一哨兵。  
唐九洲感叹了一句名至实归，一转身，恰好就看到了脸色发黑的郭文韬。  
他的积分比沙盘考核之后略提高了一点，但也只是略提高了一点而已，比之前任务考核部分已经低了很多。  
理论考的成绩如果不引入校准值，那么他应该至少可以拿到第四名，而如今却恰好卡在第十名。  
二位数的排名似乎是刺痛了他的自尊心，在唐九洲视线看过来了的时候直接回了一个阴郁的眼神，毫无停留的直接离开了。  
唐九洲被他那一眼看得背后发毛，甚至连喊一声蒲熠星都没来得及，愣神在当场。倒是站在一旁的Etitdy扯了他一把，问了句怎么了。  
“我看到郭导了，”唐九洲深吸一口气定了定神，“他脸色不好。”  
和他一起刚看完主塔考核组公榜的Etitdy点了点头，十分肯定：“这个排名，郭导肯定心情不会很好。”  
说到这里，他仿佛忽然想起什么，问道：“你准备什么时候走？”  
“什么？”唐九洲不解：“走哪里？”  
“蒲导第一了，”Etitdy看着他，一脸的大家都懂的表情：“你不走吗？”  
唐九洲顿时就有写站不住，整个人都结巴起来：“不……不知道啊……”  
“哦，”Etitdy非常平静，“那知道了之后记得通知一下，好歹朋友一场，至少办个欢送会。”  
下意识想说谢谢又很本能地想拒绝的唐九洲被他调侃得有些坐立难安。好在Etitdy并没有在这事情上多做言论，而是话题一转：“不过可能要等我们任务结束回来才有机会了。”  
“你们又有任务？”  
唐九洲记得他们似乎很忙，但之前为了主塔考核的事情，一些开拓式任务基本都降级了，所以很久没有需要大量变异者投入的任务了。  
“不单单是我们，应该你们也有，”Etitdy有点意外地看着他：“你们没收到通知吗？”  
他调取了自己终端收到的通知，一个大型开拓式任务，目标地是之前他们正式役考核时候发现的异常空间碎片的周边地区。  
“你应该会收到的，”Etitdy很肯定：“当时白组成员全部收到了通知。”  
毕竟他们是第一发现人，即便现在分散在不同列队，也必须要全部加入此次任务。  
“是有什么新发现吗？”  
唐九洲打开自己的个人终端，发现确实还没有通知。  
“说是不止一个碎片。”  
Etitdy摇了摇头：“具体不清楚，但我觉得有些奇怪。”  
奇怪在哪里Etitdy没说，唐九洲也没追着问，按照常理来说，他的列队应该会负责通知他所有任务相关的信息。


End file.
